


Rosa y Espada

by SanaNGU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Love, Love/Hate, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, True Love, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 169,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaNGU/pseuds/SanaNGU
Summary: Draco Malfoy, ante la prolongada ausencia de la profesora de Runas Antiguas, se dedica a revolucionar la clase a sus anchas con ayuda de sus colegas, impidiendo estudiar. Hermione Granger, alumna responsable y aplicada, no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. La profesora Bathsheba Babbling

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! :)
> 
> Madre mía, estoy muy nerviosa, no puedo creer que, al fin, esta historia vaya a ver la luz. Empecé a escribirla en 2011 (¡hace casi nueve años!), y ha sufrido mil variaciones y cambios a lo largo de los años, pero la esencia de cuando la empecé a escribir se ha mantenido en mi mente. Por fin la he terminado, y es ahora cuando he decido empezar a publicarla, una vez que tenía todo el argumento atado y bien atado. Coged algo de picar, porque va a ser una historia laaaarga.
> 
> Mi intención era escribir una historia dramione real, lo más real que pudiera. De la vieja escuela, como si dijéramos. Quería explotar al máximo sus sentimientos, encontrar una forma lo más realista posible de crear una historia de amor prohibido entre ellos. Que fuese creíble. No tengo ni idea de si lo he logrado, vosotros me contaréis ja, ja, ja.
> 
> Siempre ha sido mi pareja favorita del universo de Harry Potter, y espero haberle hecho justicia. Pero no solo va a haber amor en esta historia. También tratará sobre la amistad, y la guerra. Habrá aventuras, criaturas mágicas y misterio, y, espero, muchas cosas que os sorprendan.
> 
> Añado un par de aclaraciones concretas sobre la historia, antes de que empecéis a leer:
> 
> ―La historia se sitúa en un hipotético séptimo curso en Hogwarts.  
> ―Los acontecimientos de los dos últimos libros (sexto y séptimo) no han tenido lugar nunca. Tampoco, por lo tanto, tiene nada que ver con "Harry Potter y el legado maldito". Un único detalle perteneciente al sexto libro y que aparece en mi historia es que Slughorn es el profesor de Pociones y Snape el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Básicamente, porque necesitaba un profesor de DCLAO ja, ja, ja.  
> ―Los siete Horrocruxes no existen; el único Horrocrux era el diario, y Harry ya lo destruyó en su 2º curso. De modo que Voldemort es perfectamente mortal.
> 
> Disclaimer: casi todos los personajes, y casi todos los lugares, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, no son de mi invención.
> 
> Y, sin más dilación, bienvenidos a la historia…

# CAPÍTULO 1

# La profesora Bathsheba Babbling

El mes de Octubre se había presentado inusualmente frío ese año. La caída de la hoja estaba más que acelerada, y la helada ventisca hacía temblar los cristales de las ventanas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se podía escuchar el ulular del viento desde los pasillos, absolutamente silenciosos; pero era más difícil en las aulas, repletas de ruidosos alumnos en medio de sus clases. Aunque, en la clase de Runas Antiguas, en el Aula 6B del sexto piso del castillo, no se hubiera escuchado nada del exterior ni aunque el Sauce Boxeador hubiera dado un gancho de derecha a la ventana.

—¡Pásala! ¡Aquí, aquí! ¡PASA!

—¡A mí! ¡A mí!

—¡No, a él!

—¡Que se cae, que se cae…!

Hermione Granger cerró los ojos y se aferró con ambas manos al libro que tenía abierto sobre su pupitre. Estaba utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para tratar de ignorar el hecho de que una gran burbuja negra llevaba una hora volando de un lado a otro del aula, pasando peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza de cuando en cuando. Una burbuja de tinta, para más información. Sus compañeros de séptimo de la clase de Runas Antiguas habían creado por medio de un hechizo dicha burbuja, y se divertían escandalosamente pasándosela entre ellos por los aires con ayuda de sus varitas, al tiempo que correteaban por la clase.

La joven contó hasta cinco mentalmente, para tratar de dominarse y no dejarse llevar por la furia que estaba consumiéndola. Iba a terminar estallando de la presión que estaba conteniendo. Sentía el corazón latir pesadamente en su pecho. Y notaba su ojo derecho a punto de sufrir un tic. Su pierna ya era un caso perdido.

Decidió volver a leer, por cuarta vez, el párrafo del libro que llevaba tratando de asimilar toda la bendita clase. O, mejor dicho, la línea.

" _El Fwooper posee la capacidad de variar de color_ _…"_

—¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! —seguían gritando sus compañeros.

—¡Cuidado!

—¡Dale, dale…!

" _Sus variantes de colores hacen que su imagen… El Fwooper posee la capacidad de variar de color_ … "

—¡Pásala, pásala!

—¡Que la cojo, pásala…!

" _El Fwooper posee la capacidad de…"_

—¡Qué buena! ¡Ahora a mí!

—¡AQUÍ!

Hermione se tragó como pudo el rugido rabioso que necesitaba emitir y alzó la mirada, incapaz de creer que _de verdad_ estuviesen jugando a ese estúpido juego. Evidenció lo evidente al ver que la burbuja de tinta pasaba por encima de su cabeza, afortunadamente sin tocarla, e iba a parar a la varita de uno de sus compañeros, que inmediatamente se la pasó con ayuda de la magia a otro. Hermione de nuevo cerró los ojos un instante, respirando hondo, y devolvió la mirada al libro, aunque esta vez no intentó seguir leyendo. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

« _Es desquiciante_ _»,_ pensó Hermione, desolada, soltando el libro y sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. « _¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir esto así? Y todo por su culpa… Toda la culpa es suya…_ _»,_ giró la cabeza, mirando por encima de su hombro, y centró la mirada en cierta persona que estaba sentada al fondo de la clase, « _Malfoy_ _»_.

Efectivamente, Draco Malfoy tenía que estar detrás de la tortura de la chica.

Todo había comenzado una semana antes, cuando se colocó un aviso en el tablón de anuncios de cada Casa notificando que la anciana profesora de Runas Antiguas, Bathsheba Babbling, había cogido un permiso indefinido para poder recuperarse de un supuesto accidente relacionado con unas cuantas vainas de Snargaluff y algún que otro miembro casi amputado. En el anuncio también se decía que el profesor Binns sería el encargado de cuidar a los alumnos de dicha clase en ausencia de Babbling, mientras ellos se dedicaban a los numerosos deberes que la mutilada profesora les había dejado para hacer y, así, no retrasarse con la materia. Pero había resultado ser un desastre.

Binns no hacía absolutamente _nada_.

Hermione, con un suspiro, devolvió la mirada al frente y la posó en la mesa del profesor, en la cual su maestro fantasma de Historia de la Magia trabajaba en sus propias tareas, exámenes y trabajos para corregir, sin prestar la menor atención a los alumnos que, se suponía, tenía que vigilar. Parecía ajeno al hecho de que sus alumnos estaban más cerca de comportarse como monos que como seres humanos. Hermione más de una vez se había planteado seriamente la posibilidad de que su profesor fuese sordo, o ciego, o las dos cosas. Era imposible que no escuchase los gritos, saltos y hechizos. Parecían encontrarse en medio de un partido de Quidditch, y no en un aula.

Al ver que Binns no les prestaba más atención que a las ventanas o a las sillas, Malfoy, astuto como un zorro, no había dudado en revolucionar a la clase y convencerlos a todos para que hiciesen lo que les diese la gana. Jugaban juegos improvisados como el de la burbuja de tinta, a los naipes explosivos, a los Gobstones… Solo Hermione, y unas pocas chicas y chicos que se habían congregado en un rincón, y que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, se habían mantenido al margen de esa especie de juerga. De hecho, Hermione era la única alumna que estaba sentada en su correspondiente pupitre, con su libro abierto, intentando asimilar lo que se suponía que deberían estar dando en el temario si Babbling estuviese ahí.

Y, lo más sorprendente de todo, era que ningún otro profesor, ni siquiera el director, tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa aula.

Hermione, la primera vez que decidieron montar dicha juerga, se había revelado al instante. Había intentado utilizar toda la potestad que le confería su papel de Prefecta para imponer el orden, pero no había servido de nada. Malfoy también era Prefecto, y, por supuesto, se había posicionado en su contra. Si Hermione le decía que estaba castigado, Draco le decía que ella también. Si Hermione le gritaba un castigo peor, Draco ideaba otro más terrible. Ambos llegaron a un punto muerto al comprender que no podían castigarse sin que resultase ridículo que el otro le castigase también, y, por norma, no podían quitarle puntos de la casa a otro Prefecto. Hermione se vio con las manos atadas; los que estaban de parte de Malfoy y de montar una juerga eran mayoría, y tenían a un Prefecto sin escrúpulos de su parte, por lo que, si Hermione lo contaba, todos lo negarían. Sería su palabra contra otro Prefecto y un profesor, dado que Binns no parecía estar especialmente en contra. Deseaba fervientemente contarle a la profesora McGonagall, o, a alguien con autoridad, lo sucedido, pero ardía de vergüenza solo con pensarlo. En su enajenada imaginación, podía oír la voz de la profesora en su cabeza e imaginar lo que le diría: que no era adecuada para el puesto de Prefecta, y que, si no podía imponer su autoridad, quizá debería dejar de serlo. Y Hermione entraba en pánico solo con imaginarlo. La profesora de su imaginación tenía razón: debería ser capaz de utilizar su jerarquía para detenerlo. No podía estar dejándose manejar por Malfoy. Era verdaderamente frustrante.

« _Maldito estúpido. No puedo detenerle, tiene la misma autoridad que yo, y lo sabe._ _Odio estas cosas. Binns es quien debería pararles los pies, no yo. Yo no debería cargar con esta responsabilidad_ _»_ , rezongó Hermione dentro de su mente, girando el rostro de nuevo y mirando a Malfoy. El rubio seguía charlando en voz muy alta con sus colegas, sentado encima de su mesa con los pies sobre la silla. « _Maldito sea, podría hechizar a ese demonio y convertirlo en un Micropuff en menos de tres segundos…_ _»_ frunció los labios mientras Malfoy hacía una extraña imitación y sus compañeros se desternillaban de risa. « _Lo que está pasando aquí atañe a los profesores, yo no puedo obligarles a que se estén quietos si Binns no lo hace… Sí, soy Prefecta, pero por Merlín que les importa un bledo ¿O qué voy a hacer, castigarlos a todos?_ _»_ reflexionó, práctica, pinzándose la nariz con los dedos.

Resopló e intentó continuar con su lectura, tratando de contener su frustración. Pero los gritos habían alcanzado cotas tales que ni siquiera era capaz de oír sus propios pensamientos. Se planteó muy seriamente aplicarse a sí misma un Hechizo de Sordera. Pero, antes de que lo pusiera en práctica, sintió que la empujaban hacia adelante, contra su libro, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa. Uno de los chicos de la clase había chocado contra ella en su intento de atrapar la burbuja de tinta. Hermione sintió que la llama de la bomba que había en su interior alcanzaba la pólvora.

Se puso en pie de un salto, golpeando con las manos su pupitre.

—¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS, PARAD DE UNA VEZ! —exclamó, fuera de sí.

Se hizo el silencio en el aula. El juego se detuvo. Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella. Malfoy había dejado de gesticular y ahora la miraba en total silencio, con sus ojos claros entrecerrados. Los otros Slytherins que estaban con él la miraban con patente asco, excepto un muchacho que, si no se equivocaba, se llamaba Theodore Nott, y que se limitaba a mirarla. Simplemente a mirarla.

Un sonido estridente rompió el silencio. Por fin había sonado la campana. Por fin, pensó Hermione, podría librarse, por ese día, de aquella estresante clase.

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó una voz dentro del aula.

Hermione escuchó dicho grito, seguido de una ruidosa salpicadura, y, al instante, lo vio todo negro.

* * *

—… la redacción de Slughorn sobre el Veritaserum, el trabajo sobre la Tármica para Sprout, dos pergaminos para Snape sobre los vampiros, practicar el hechizo _Geminio_ para Flitwick… ¡ah! Y leer los capítulos tres y cuatro del libro " _Transformaciones avanzadas"_ para McGonagall…

—Oye, Ron, ¿y si en vez de enumerar una y otra vez todos los deberes que tienes empiezas a hacerlos de una vez? ¡Solo has escrito dos líneas! —protestó Harry, sentado enfrente, y hablando todo lo alto que Madame Pince, la severa bibliotecaria, les permitía. Dejó su propia pluma sobre su redacción terminada y cogió el pergamino de Ron—. ¡Y encima lo tienes mal! "Veritaserum" es con V, no con B…

—¿En serio? —se extrañó Ron, rascándose la barbilla con la pluma—. Pues yo siempre lo he escrito con B…

—Eso explica por qué obtuviste una "D" en tu último trabajo para Slughorn —bromeó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Aun así son demasiados deberes —se quejó Ron con angustia—. ¡Solo llevamos dos meses y medio de curso!

—Bueno, pero ya estamos en séptimo, y al final del curso tenemos que examinarnos para los ÉXTASIS, ¿no? —recordó su amigo, mientras releía por encima su redacción terminada—. Seguramente querrán prepararnos bien y por eso nos mandan tantos trabajos.

—Que yo sepa, todavía quedan casi siete meses —protestó Ron abatido—. Y por la cantidad de deberes que nos mandan parece que quieren que todos hagamos la carrera de ministros de magia…

Harry le dedicó una media sonrisa para darle ánimos, acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros, y después se dispuso a recoger sus pertenencias de Pociones para sacar las de Herbología. Tapó el tintero, para evitar derramarlo sin querer, enrolló la redacción y se agachó para guardarla en la mochila que tenía a sus pies, apoyada contra las patas de la mesa.

— _Harry Potter_ —susurró de pronto una voz ronca, estentórea, y cercana.

Harry se enderezó con brusquedad, con tan mala suerte que no calculó bien y su cabeza chocó contra el borde de la mesa, haciéndole ver lucecitas. Ahogó un gemido y se presionó la zona golpeada con ambas manos. Alzó la mirada, algo aguada por el dolor, y vio que Ron lo observaba fijamente.

—¿Por qué me has llamado así? —quiso saber Harry, mirándolo con expectación. El lugar del golpe le palpitaba dolorosamente.

Ron parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —repuso, confuso.

—¿Cómo que qué?

—Como que qué.

—¿Qué?

A Ron se le escapó una risotada. Giró el rostro para mirar a sus espaldas y después devolvió la atención a su amigo.

—Harry, ¿me hablas a mí?

—¿A quién sino? —exclamó éste en un susurro, molesto—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué quiero de qué?

—Si no quieres nada, ¿por qué me llamas? —insistió Harry, irritado ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Yo no te he llamado —replicó Ron, luciendo excepcionalmente desconcertado. Frunció el ceño—. Nadie te ha llamado. ¿Te sientes bien?

Harry parpadeó, perplejo, y miró alrededor. La biblioteca estaba bastante concurrida, especialmente por alumnos de quinto y séptimo curso. La mayoría parecían bastante agobiados; algunos tenían las narices pegadas a gruesos y maltrechos ejemplares y otros rasgueaban febrilmente con las plumas. Neville destacaba entre ellos por la desesperación que emanaba su redondo y preocupado rostro. Todos ellos parecían muy concentrados en sus propios asuntos, y nadie les prestaba la más mínima atención. Ni siquiera los miraban de reojo.

Sintió un cosquilleo nervioso en la nuca. La piel de los brazos se le puso de gallina. Si Ron no había sido, ¿quién entonces?

—¿Tú no has oído nada? —le preguntó a su amigo, sintiendo una terrible sospecha—. ¿No has oído mi nombre?

—No —negó el pelirrojo, también inquieto—. ¿No te lo habrás imaginado?

—No… No, alguien ha dicho mi nombre hace un momento. Lo he oído claramente —replicó, sintiendo un pequeño retortijón. El corazón le latía desacompasado—. Mi nombre completo. Y era una voz… rara. Como… ronca. Ha debido ser dentro de mi cabeza.

Los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¡Harry! ¿No pensarás que… —bajó aún más la voz, y su amigo casi tuvo que leerle los labios— Quien-tú-ya-sabes se ha metido en tu mente otra vez, no?

—No —desmintió Harry, con tanta seguridad que él mismo se sorprendió—. No. Su voz es distinta. Y, además, no me molesta para nada la cicatriz —se la frotó distraídamente—. Definitivamente no ha sido Voldemort —ignoró el estremecimiento de Ron y volvió a mirar alrededor, aún intranquilo.

—Quizá te lo hayas imaginado —repitió Ron, forzando una sonrisa—. A mí a veces me pasa, es algo normal. Creo que ya tenemos paranoias.

Harry trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero sentía su pulso terriblemente acelerado.

—Sí, será eso —convino, cerrando sus libros solo para poder bajar la mirada y no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y no le digas nada a Hermione —aconsejó Ron, arqueando una ceja—. Ya sabes cómo es con estas cosas. Te mandará al despacho de Dumbledore de una patada.

—Tranquilo, no le diré nada —aseguró Harry, asintiendo, dándole la razón.

Ron lo miró con inquietud unos segundos más, pero después sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar por encima del hombro de su amigo.

—¿Y a esa qué le pasa? —exclamó en un susurro alto.

Harry se giró para mirar en la misma dirección que el joven pelirrojo y, al igual que él, también se asombró al ver que Hermione recorría uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca en dirección a ellos, con el rostro contorsionado de ira, pisando con fuerza, y con los ojos y el espeso cabello chisporroteantes. Cuando llegó a su lado, dejó caer la mochila al suelo, provocando un golpe que hizo sacudirse a los dos chicos, y después se arrojó sobre el asiento que había libre junto a Harry. Parecía estar a punto de arder en llamas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Harry con delicadeza, intuyendo que su amiga estaba especialmente susceptible. Efectivamente, aunque su pregunta fue suave, Hermione le dirigió una mirada capaz de cortar el acero.

—¿Que qué me ha pasado? ¡Oh, nada de nada! Simplemente que estoy rodeada de energúmenos. ¡No, de monos! ¡De chimpancés! ¡Porque esos seres no pueden calificarse como personas! —farfulló a toda prisa con sarcasmo, poniéndose aún más colorada, y haciendo un visible esfuerzo por no gritar. Le palpitaba una vena en la frente—. ¡Hacen lo que él les ordena! ¿Qué maldito placer pueden encontrar en montar esas estúpidas juergas y en hacer lo que les da la gana? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan infantiles? —finalizó, resollando, muerta de rabia. Ron alzó la mano débilmente, como si pidiese permiso para hablar en clase.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, pero… tienes una mancha de tinta en la cara. Negra. ¿Lo sabías? —apuntó con cautela, señalándosela. Hermione bufó y se llevó la mano a la cara, frotándosela con furia.

—Lo sé perfectamente, y, si no tuviese varita, te aseguro que estaría _toda_ manchada de tinta. Porque eso es lo único para lo que valen esos estúpidos inmaduros: para divertirse y que luego otros paguen las consecuencias… Y todo por culpa de Malfoy; ese cerdo, estúpido, pedazo de…

—¿Malfoy? —saltó Ron, súbitamente indignado. Habló demasiado alto, y alguien de una mesa cercana lo mandó callar con un siseo—. ¿Es que te ha hecho algo? ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Dónde está?

—Espera —interrumpió Harry, dando un respingo como si hubiese visto la luz—. Ya sé de qué habla Hermione… Vienes de clase de Runas Antiguas, ¿no? —adivinó dirigiéndose a la chica.

Hermione suspiró hondo, y asintió con la cabeza, abatida. Ron abrió la boca, recordando de pronto.

—¡Ah! Ya lo sé —corroboró el pelirrojo, golpeándose la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra, orgulloso de sí mismo—. Ese asunto de que tu profe de Runas no está, Binns os cuida y los de tu clase lo han revolucionado todo porque, claro, _es Binns_ —finalizó, como si fuese evidente.

—Y Malfoy está detrás de todo, ¿no? —añadió Harry, receloso e intrigado.

—Él es quien les dice lo que tienen que hacer y todos le obedecen. Son idiotas —masculló Hermione, crispando las manos. Suspiró de nuevo—. Me encantaría plantarle cara. Detenerlo de alguna manera. Pero él también es Prefecto, no puedo utilizar mi cargo para amilanarlo. Lo he intentado, pero no me escucha. Ni él ni los demás. No puedo prohibirles que se diviertan si Binns no lo hace. No me quiero meter en más problemas, bastante nos amarga ya la vida —se cruzó de brazos, molesta—. Si se lo digo a los profesores todo será peor. Los amigotes de Malfoy lo negarán todo, y además se supone que Binns nos cuida. ¡Es mi palabra contra la de un profesor!

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos? —ofreció Harry inmediatamente—. Entre los tres algo se nos ocurrirá.

—Podemos matar a Malfoy —sugirió Ron alegremente—. O torturarle —corrigió, al ver la mirada que le dedicaron los otros dos—. Da lo mismo, la cuestión es hacerle sufrir.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, haciendo oscilar su espeso cabello castaño.

—No os preocupéis, chicos, está bien. Ya se solucionará. No es tan grave, aparte de hacer lo que les da la gana, y tirarme por accidente una burbuja de tinta encima, no han hecho nada más. Tampoco hacen daño a nadie —tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa—. Es solo que es muy molesto. Esperemos que se solucione en pocos días. Que la profesora Babbling vuelva pronto.

—Si Malfoy está de por medio, el asunto tenía que ser molesto —opinó Harry con pesadez.

Ron asintió fervientemente y añadió:

—Ese tío es como un Billywig en el culo.

* * *

Los pasillos del castillo estaban agradablemente iluminados por los rayos del sol otoñal. Fuera, el frío era intenso, pero dentro del colegio la temperatura era bastante agradable. La mayoría de los alumnos habían optado por pasar la media hora de recreo deambulando por los pasillos o en la biblioteca adelantando con los trabajos.

—¿Entonces no entra la Quema de Brujas del siglo XIV en el examen? —insistió Ron, rebuscando entre las decenas de pergaminos que llevaba en las manos, mientras enfilaban un pasillo del primer piso, rumbo al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que estaba en el tercero.

—¿Y tampoco los nuevos hechizos de la primera mitad del siglo XV? —preguntó a su vez Harry, también visiblemente estresado.

—Que no —negó Hermione pacientemente—. Pero sí que entran las Rebeliones de los Goblins en la Inglaterra del siglo XVII, y tú lo tienes tachado —le advirtió a Ron, señalándole otro de los pergaminos que llevaba—. Eso es importantísimo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me he levantado esta mañana a las cinco para estudiar algo que no entra y ni me he mirado lo más importante? —se desesperó el joven Weasley, mirando sus apuntes como esperando poder reducir la cantidad con la mirada.

Los tres amigos subieron unas escaleras para atajar camino, aunque no hiciese ninguna falta pues iban con tiempo de sobra.

—En resumidas cuentas, sí —corroboró Hermione, ahora perdiendo la paciencia y exclamando—: ¿Acaso no te has mirado el programa que os dejé? Ahí decía todo lo que entraba…

—¿Acaso me ves capaz de encontrar algo entre tanto papel? —respondió Ron con otra pregunta, imitando su tono, y agitando ante sus narices los pergaminos que llevaba.

—Supongo que nos tocará pasarnos la hora de la comida estudiando Transformaciones —resolvió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros con pesadez.

—Qué remedio —suspiró Ron, mirando el vacío con tristeza—. No voy a poder disfrutar del rosbif como se merece… ¿Por qué McGonagall nos ha metido tanta historia este año? ¿Y tantos exámenes parciales? Hasta ahora siempre había que estudiar hechizos, hechizos y más hechizos… ¿A qué viene ahora tanta historia? ¡Que saqué un Desastroso en mi TIMO de Historia de la Magia, caray! ¡No quiero más historia!

Harry se echó a reír y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, mientras Hermione sacudía la cabeza con exasperación. De pronto, los interrumpieron:

—¡Eh, Harry, Ron! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres se giraron y se encontraron con Demelza Robins que llegaba a su lado, jadeando.

—Os estaba buscando —dijo la rolliza chica—. No adivinaríais lo que ha pasado… Resulta que los del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin nos han quitado la reserva al campo que habíamos hecho para este sábado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry, sobresaltándose.

—¡No tienen ningún derecho! —saltó Ron, enfureciéndose, y volviendo a agitar con frustración sus ya bastante arrugados apuntes.

—Tienen una autorización firmada por Snape —se quejó la chica, compungida—. Por eso han podido.

Harry y Ron soltaron una serie de improperios contra su poco imparcial profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y se pusieron a dialogar con Demelza sobre las opciones que tenían para recuperar la reserva que les correspondía. Hermione escuchaba a medias la conversación. No porque lo sucedido le pareciese justo, ni mucho menos, sino porque ella no vivía el Quidditch tan intensamente como sus amigos. Y, además, no era la primera vez que pasaba; los Slytherins siempre se las ingeniaban para quitarles la reserva del campo, aun cuando tuviesen días libres de sobra. Encontrarían la forma de solucionarlo, siempre lo hacían.

Gracias a no estar metida tan de lleno en la discusión, fue capaz de captar los extraños sonidos, como de pasos rápidos y voces alarmadas, que provenían de un pasillo contiguo. Dio media vuelta y alcanzó a ver que varias personas corrían hacia el supuesto origen de los sonidos, con aspecto asustado y nervioso. Hermione, preocupada, se giró para mirar a sus amigos, pero, al ver que seguían muy entretenidos, supuso que no la echarían en falta unos minutos y fue por su cuenta a examinar el origen de aquel alboroto.

Dobló la esquina del pasillo y vio que había una pequeña multitud aglutinada en las ventanas del pasillo, hablando entre ellos y mirando algo que parecía alarmarlos y confundirlos.

—¿Hacemos algo? —decía una joven de Ravenclaw, luciendo preocupada.

—¿Estás loca? —le reprochó un joven que estaba a su lado, y que parecía ser amigo suyo—. Malfoy está de por medio, yo ni loco me meto…

La chica, extrañada, se acercó también a una de las ventanas. Los jardines estaban casi desiertos a excepción de algún que otro alumno aislado, y un reducido grupo de personas que había en uno de los extremos del lago. Dichas personas llevaban túnicas negras y verdes y una de las cabezas era rubia y totalmente inconfundible.

Draco Malfoy estaba algo apartado y contemplaba cómo sus compañeros rodeaban a otra persona, vestida con túnica negra y roja, que estaba _volando_ en la orilla del lago. Volando literalmente, sin escoba. Se encontraba a varios metros del suelo y giraba como si fuese una peonza, al ritmo de las varitas de los que lo rodeaban.

Hermione sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Antes de poder hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca con estupefacción, sintió que unos dedos largos se cernían en torno a su brazo. Giró el rostro, sobresaltada, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco, y se encontró cara a cara con un jadeante Theodore Nott.

—Draco y los demás han cogido a Neville Longbottom —le espetó sin más, mirándola con seriedad. Jadeaba, como si hubiera estado corriendo, pero su tono era perfectamente normal. No había desprecio o desdén en su voz—. Tenéis que ayudarle.

Hermione abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca, perpleja ante lo inaudito de la situación. Era la primera vez que aquel chico, de su mismo curso de Slytherin, le dirigía la palabra.

—¿De qué lado estás tú? —le soltó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, profundamente desconfiada—. Eres amigo de Malfoy, te he visto muchas veces con él…

—Draco es mi amigo, pero se está pasando —respondió Nott, soltando el brazo de la chica—. Y a mí no me escucha. Creo que tú eres la única que puede detenerlo.

* * *

—¡So… socorro! —intentó gritar Neville, atragantándose a mitad de la palabra, gracias a que, con una sacudida de varita, Goyle lo colgó cabeza abajo. La túnica del joven resbaló por su cuerpo debido a la gravedad y se enrolló en su cara, impidiéndole ver nada. Crabbe rió con fuerza.

—¡Deja de quejarte, Longbottom! ¡Eres un llorón!

—Mirad esto, va a ser buenísimo —exclamó Warrington. Agitó la varita, y la ropa de Neville empezó a agitarse como si estuviese llena de ratones por dentro. El chico gritó, viendo como su túnica se enrollaba a su alrededor, como si se encontrase en medio de un terrible tornado.

Los Slytherins que lo rodeaban se desternillaron de risa.

—¡Mételo al lago! —animó Zabini, divertido.

Goyle obedeció y, con un movimiento de varita, el joven Gryffindor se precipitó de golpe al agua todavía enrollado en su túnica, que se movía a su alrededor como si estuviese viva. Neville boqueó en el agua, luchando por mantenerse a flote mientras Crabbe creaba una barrera con su varita, torpe, pero lo suficientemente eficaz para impedirle salir del agua. Malfoy contemplaba la escena un par de pasos más atrás, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada resplandeciente de satisfacción. Era obvio que él era el cabecilla de todo el asunto.

Con otra sacudida de varita, sacaron al chico del agua, el cual volvió a quedar flotando en el aire, cual montón de ropa inerte, ahora chorreando agua. Tosía desesperadamente, y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que caía de su oscuro pelo.

—¡Dejad en paz a Neville! —gritó de pronto Harry, apareciendo en la lejanía, corriendo a toda velocidad, blandiendo su varita. Ron y Hermione venían tras él, también con sus varitas en las manos.

Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Warrington se dieron la vuelta, y se apresuraron a apuntarles con sus varitas. Neville cayó al suelo a plomo, envuelto en su empapada túnica. Los tres Gryffindors no dudaron en defenderse y, tras una breve batalla de diversos encantamientos, desarmarles con varios habilidosos _Expelliarmus._ Draco solo contempló la escena, sin intervenir en la repentina batalla. De hecho, ni siquiera se inmutó. Las serpientes miraron amenazantes a los leones y les dedicaron un gran repertorio de insultos, pero, al estar desarmados, no pudieron defenderse. Mientras Harry y Ron les apuntaban con sus varitas, Hermione se apresuró a acercarse a Neville.

—¡Neville! —Jadeó Hermione, arrodillándose a su lado y rodeándole la espalda con un brazo—. Neville, ¿estás bien?

El joven no contestó. Se había quedado arrodillado en el suelo, muerto de miedo, temblando de frío y escupiendo agua sin dejar de sollozar. Hermione lo contempló con angustia durante unos segundos pero después se puso en pie, blanca como la cera, temblando bruscamente y mirando con fijeza a la persona responsable de todo.

—Malfoy —balbuceó Hermione casi sin voz.

Draco le devolvió una mirada tranquila, casi irónica. Seguía con los brazos cruzados y no parecía tener intenciones de defenderse ni de luchar contra ellos. De hecho, parecía realmente relajado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Granger? ¿Te encuentras mal? —Inquirió el rubio con sorna, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—. Estás temblando…

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y cercanos por la hierba y Theodore Nott hizo acto de presencia. Pocos se percataron de que había llegado, pues Malfoy y Hermione eran el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

—Estoy temblando de rabia —respondió Hermione, todavía lívida—. Poca gente ha conseguido hacerme temblar de rabia.

—¿En serio? —se burló Draco, esbozando una sonrisa despectiva—. Vaya, no me creía tan importante para ti. Vas a hacer que me sonroje, Granger.

—Draco… —farfulló Nott colocándose a su lado, advirtiéndole en vano que no la provocase de esa manera.

Algo estalló dentro de Hermione. Sintió como si la rabia que borboteaba en su interior de pronto alcanzase el punto de ebullición y saliera a la superficie. No iba a tolerárselo. No iba a tolerarle ni una sola burla más. Avanzó hacia él con el rostro crispado, alzó una mano y la descargó con todas sus fuerzas contra el rostro del Slytherin.

La cara de Draco se volteó bruscamente al sentir la mano de Hermione proyectarse contra ella. Todos los presentes ahogaron un grito de estupor. La joven, con la respiración agitada y la dolorida mano con la cual lo había abofeteado todavía extendida, permaneció mirando a un inmóvil Malfoy mientras él reaccionaba. Ya era la segunda vez que golpeaba a ese chico en su vida. La primera vez, fue por escucharle burlarse del hipogrifo Buckbeack y de Hagrid, y, después de golpearle, un anonadado Draco se había alejado a toda velocidad. Pero ya no tenían trece años como aquella vez. Y Hermione lo sabía. Draco giró el rostro con lentitud, dirigiendo una mirada encendida de ira hacia ella. La chica no retrocedió ni un milímetro. Ambos se contemplaron un instante ardiendo de odio, y después Draco, en un loco impulso, se abalanzó sobre ella, al parecer con la intención de devolverle el golpe.

—¡Draco, no! —Gritó Nott, sujetándolo por los brazos firmemente, impidiéndole atacar a Hermione—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Harry, a su vez, también se había colocado de un salto frente a Hermione, con los brazos extendidos al ver las intenciones de Malfoy.

—¡No le pongas un solo dedo encima, cucaracha apestosa! —rugió Ron unos metros más lejos, sujetando a Neville del brazo, el cual amenazaba con desplomarse en cualquier momento, y apuntando al mismo tiempo a los Slytherins con su varita.

—Vámonos de aquí, Hermione —articuló Harry con dificultad. Hervía de la rabia, pero intentó ser coherente. Sujetó a Hermione por la manga de la túnica y tiró de ella, al mismo tiempo que seguía dirigiendo al rubio una mirada asesina—. Vámonos antes de que lo mate. Tenemos que llevarnos a Neville.

Pero la chica no se movió de su sitio ni apartó la mirada del Slytherin. Miraba a Malfoy, quien todavía estaba siendo firmemente sujetado por Nott, con odio y un claro aire desafiante. Como retándolo a que le pusiese una mano encima. Draco tampoco apartaba sus ojos de ella. Parecía querer destrozarla con el poder de la mirada.

—No os quepa duda de que informaré al director inmediatamente de esto —sentenció Hermione con firmeza, a pesar de que la voz le temblaba de ira, sin hacer caso de Harry.

Los Slytherins, a excepción de Malfoy y Nott, hicieron ademán de adelantarse, furiosos, pero Harry les apuntó con su varita.

—Hermione, vamos —insistió el moreno. Tiró de la chica con más fuerza y ésta, tras dirigirle al rubio una última mirada de desprecio, lo siguió de regreso al castillo.

Los Slytherins los contemplaron irse con muecas de rencor en los rostros.

—¡Menuda hostia te ha metido! —Warrington fue el primero en hablar, acercándose a Malfoy mientras los demás recogían sus varitas del suelo, indignados—. ¿Pero por qué les has dejado marchar? Aún no habíamos terminado con ese Longbottom…

—Porque son unos malditos chivatos y, si nos hubiéramos resistido, se lo habrían dicho al director —explicó Malfoy con impaciencia, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Nott sin mirarlo.

—Pero si la sangre sucia ha dicho que va a contárselo ahora mismo —replicó Warrington, algo confundido.

—Sé lo que ha dicho. Pero también sé que no se atreverá; o, mejor dicho, que el cobarde de Longbottom no se lo permitirá. Tendrá miedo de las represalias…

—Pero Granger no le tiene miedo a eso —replicó su colega, escéptico.

—No, ella no —admitió Malfoy con ojos llameantes—. Granger tiene complejo de salvadora… —se frotó la mejilla dolorida con una furiosa mano. _Ya era la segunda vez que esa sangre sucia le golpeaba_ —. No pienso perdonarle esto tan fácilmente. Si vuelve a interponerse en nuestros asuntos, haremos que se arrepienta.

Los demás sonrieron de nuevo e intercambiaron miradas malévolas. Nott bajó la mirada y resopló con pesadez.


	2. La snitch

# CAPÍTULO 2

# La snitch

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Neville? ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería?

—No, no —murmuró éste, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo y sonriéndoles con tristeza—. Gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin vosotros.

—No ha sido nada —aseguró Ron cogiendo otro pañuelo desechable de la caja que había a su lado y entregándoselo—. Para eso estamos.

Harry, Ron, Neville y Hermione estaban en la Torre de Gryffindor, en el dormitorio de los chicos, el cual en ese momento se encontraba vacío. Sus compañeros se encontraban seguramente en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero ellos habían decidido saltársela por evidentes motivos. Neville era prioridad en ese momento. Por suerte, no tenía ninguna herida visible después del ataque de los Slytherins, Malfoy en cabeza. Solo había sido un gran y desagradable susto. Se había secado y cambiado de ropa, y ahora estaba más tranquilo, pero se negaba a ir a la enfermería.

—Tranquilo, ya ha pasado —corroboró Harry, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Se encontraba sentado junto a él, en el borde de la cama de Ron—. Pero, Neville, esto hay que contárselo a alguien, a Dumbledore…

—¡No! —exclamó Neville, alarmado—. Si lo cuento a saber qué me harán. O peor, a vosotros.

—No nos dan ningún miedo —aseguró Ron, sentado al otro lado de Neville.

—No, chicos, por favor —suplicó el joven. El miedo y la pesadez contraían su redondo rostro—. Si vuelven a hacerme algo lo contaré, os lo prometo, pero ahora no. No quiero involucraros a vosotros… —las lágrimas volvieron a brillar en sus ojos—. Siento que os estéis perdiendo la clase por mi culpa…

—Ay, Neville —suspiró Harry, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo—, eres demasiado bueno para este mundo. No te preocupes, anda.

El chico logró sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Cómo te atraparon? —quiso saber Ron. Se recostó, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama—. Y preguntaría por qué, pero siento que será una tontería…

—Estaba yendo a clase, cuando aparecieron. Venía de los invernaderos, había estado ahí con la profesora Sprout. Intentaron hacerme enfadar, Malfoy me vaciló diciendo que me… a-acuesto con la profesora Sprout —se sonrojó a su pesar, abochornado y furioso—, y al final me harté y les insulté. Le dije a Malfoy que si yo me acostaba con Sprout, él se acostaba con Snape —reveló con inusitada fiereza. Ron soltó una fuerte carcajada de admiración, y se dio una palmada en el muslo.

—Joder, Neville. Estás hecho un valiente. Eres mi ídolo.

El muchacho sonrió avergonzado, y se revolvió ligeramente antes de continuar.

—Claramente, se enfadaron. Y no me dejaban irme, así que saqué la varita. Y al ver que intentaba defenderme me atraparon entre todos, y… Bueno, ya lo visteis. Tenía que haberme ido sin más, sin hacerles caso. Por seguirles la pelea me hicieron eso.

—Panda de desgraciados —respondió Harry, apretando los puños con fuerza sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Cómo me encontrasteis tan rápido? —quiso saber Neville, sonándose la nariz de nuevo.

—Hermione nos avisó, nosotros no nos dimos cuenta. Nos dijo que te vio por la ventana, ¿no? —respondió Ron, mirando a la chica como si la alentase a contar ella su versión—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó a continuación, sin esperar respuesta.

Harry miró a Ron, y vio que éste observaba a Hermione con extrañeza. Siguió su mirada para contemplarla también. La chica estaba de pie, apoyada en uno de los postes de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Llevaba mucho rato sin hablar, lo cual era algo insólito en ella, y por ello era comprensible que Ron se hubiera preocupado. Parecía algo ida. Comenzaron a oír el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales de las ventanas.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —preguntó también Harry, con inquietud.

Ella no contestó. De hecho, apenas lo escuchaba. La furia bullía en su interior como si fuera ácido. No sentía miedo de Draco Malfoy, ni mucho menos; sólo sentía odio. Malfoy era verdaderamente despreciable. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despiadado? ¿Qué placer podía encontrar en agredir y despotricar a diestro y siniestro contra ellos? Aún podía visualizar la ira que había brillado en sus ojos al alzar la mano con la intención de golpearla…

—¿Hermione…? —insistió Harry al ver la chica no hablaba.

—Es un demonio —logró articular ella, con dificultad debido a la rabia que sentía—. Es un maldito demonio.

Harry, Ron y Neville se miraron en silencio, algo sorprendidos al oír a su amiga pronunciar esas palabras.

Sin embargo, los tres estaban completamente de acuerdo con la chica.

* * *

—¡Hermione, estate quieta, por favor! —suplicó Ron con desesperación—. Lo estás poniendo todo perdido…

—¡Ay, lo siento! —gimió ella volviendo a guardar en su mochila, bajo la mesa del comedor, el libro _Numerología y gramática._ Había sacado ese libro varias veces para repasar durante el desayuno y, cada vez que lo sacaba, lo apoyaba en cualquier plato que hubiera sobre la mesa, salpicando todo su contenido encima de sus amigos—. ¡Es que estoy muy nerviosa! ¡Tengo…!

—Examen de Aritmancia —finalizó Harry, limpiándose de la túnica la leche que Hermione había derramado al sacar el libro—. Ya lo sabemos.

—¡Y seguro que voy a…!

—Aprobar —terminó ahora Ron, con un suspiro—. No lo dudamos.

—¡No, no, no! —aulló la chica, histérica—. ¡Seguro que se me olvida todo…!

—Hermione, ¿que hayas sacado _Extraordinarios_ en todas las materias durante los últimos seis años no te dice nada? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ginny parecía haber acabado de desayunar y se había acercado a ellos para saludar. Se sentó junto a Harry con una sonrisa divertida. Hermione negó con la cabeza, angustiada—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Seguro que apruebas… De hecho, dudo que tengas el tiempo suficiente para escribir todo lo que ya sabes.

Hermione dio un respingo.

—¡No había pensado en eso! —exclamó con voz aguda. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, exasperados. A continuación, la chica miró hacia arriba y añadió, algo más tranquila—: ¡Ah! Viene el correo… Apartad los vasos.

Una gran multitud de lechuzas multicolores inundaron el Gran Comedor, provocando un leve revuelo al aterrizar sobre los desayunos para entregar las cartas y paquetes, sin dejar de ulular. Una lechuza gris se posó frente a Hermione, con su ejemplar de El Profeta sujeto a las patas. La chica le entregó un knut y desplegó el periódico mientras la lechuza se alejaba volando.

—¿Ha habido algún ataque o algo así? —preguntó Ron, inquieto, con poca delicadeza.

—No —repuso Hermione, desde detrás del periódico—. La noticia del día es que una bruja famosa está embarazada —emitió un bufido y pasó la página con impaciencia—. ¿A quién puede interesar eso?

—Esta situación me enferma —comentó Harry, frustrado. Como si quisiese enfatizar sus palabras, comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa—. Desde que Voldemort regresó no ha ocurrido nada anómalo. No me malinterpretéis, no quiero que mate a nadie —añadió con rapidez al ver que sus amigos lo miraban con cara de circunstancias—. Pero me da rabia que pueda permitirse comportarse así. Fingir que no es verdad que haya vuelto. Mantenerse a la sombra. Así, al no haber ataques proclamados por ellos, la gente se engaña pensando que es mentira que haya vuelto, y nadie está alerta ante lo que pueda hacer.

—¿Creéis que se habrá… no sé… rendido? —propuso Ron, sin mucho convencimiento.

—Él no va a rendirse jamás —negó Harry, decidido, llevándose el tenedor lleno de beicon a la boca—. Debe estar planeando algo. Algo importante. Y quiere planearlo bien para pillar al mundo mágico desprevenido, con la guardia más baja posible…

— _Harry Potter_ —dijo de pronto una voz ronca y grave, desde un punto lejano, o quizá dentro de su cabeza. El tenedor de Harry cayó al plato con un fuerte ruido. Miró alrededor, alarmado.

—¿Lo habéis oído? —farfulló, con una oleada de frío en los huesos.

Ron tenía la boca demasiado llena como para responder algo comprensible. Hermione asomó la cabeza desde detrás del periódico.

—Sí —respondió Hermione con impaciencia—. Has dicho que debe estar planeando algo y que…

—¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡La voz que ha dicho mi nombre! —explicó el moreno, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—Nadie ha dicho tu nombre, Harry —repuso, con firmeza, cerrando el periódico—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Alguien me ha llamado —musitó Harry, frotándose la cabeza—. Creo que dentro de mi mente…

—¿Como en la biblioteca? —intervino Ron, rápidamente. Ya había conseguido tragar el desayuno. Harry asintió con rapidez.

—Espera, espera… ¿Cómo que _en la biblioteca_? —repuso Hermione, indignada—. ¿Ya te había pasado antes? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—¿Qué pasó en la biblioteca? —preguntó Ginny a su vez.

—El otro día, en la biblioteca, escuché una voz rara que decía mi nombre. Como ni Ron ni nadie parecían haber oído nada, supuse que me lo había imaginado. No es Voldemort —se apresuró a añadir al ver la expresión de sus amigos—. Estoy seguro de que no es él…

—Cuéntaselo a Dumbledore, Harry —dijo Hermione a toda prisa—. Tiene que saberlo.

—No voy a ir a molestarle con una cosa así —replicó el moreno, ruborizándose—. Va a pensar que estoy paranoico. Seguro que ha sido mi imaginación. Eso es todo.

—¿Dos veces? —repuso Hermione, impaciente.

—Estoy estresado con los deberes, seguro que eso me hace delirar. Estoy bien, en serio —insistió, sin poder evitar volver a mirar en derredor con discreción.

—Muy bien, como quieras; pero si vuelve a ocurrirte irás a ver a Dumbledore —ordenó Hermione, firmemente. A continuación miró su reloj de pulsera—. Bueno, me voy ya, ahora tengo Runas Antiguas… y después el examen —dijo con algo de nerviosismo, para después terminarse el zumo de un trago y ponerse en pie—. Deseadme suerte. Os veré en Herbología.

—Mucha suerte —le deseó Harry, con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Para las dos clases.

Hermione suspiró, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

—Creo que necesitaré más suerte incluso para Runas Antiguas. A ver qué pasatiempo estúpido han preparado para hoy…

—Ánimo —le deseó también Ginny, haciéndole un gesto de aliento con el pulgar. Ron se despidió con una mano, pues tenía la boca llena de huevos revueltos.

Hermione salió del Gran Comedor y subió a toda prisa la escalera de mármol, rumbo a los pisos superiores. El aula de Runas Antiguas estaba en la sexta planta. No se encontró con demasiada gente, pues era temprano y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban todavía desayunando. Tras subir unos cuantos pisos, tomó un atajo que había por detrás de un tapiz y, tras subir unas escaleras, llegó al pasillo en el cual estaba su clase.

La puerta ya se encontraba abierta, a pesar de que Binns todavía no había llegado. Solo había unos pocos alumnos, sentados en los pupitres de un rincón, con expresiones resignadas. La paz que se respiraba parecía irreal. Cuando Malfoy y sus amigotes llegaran, desaparecería al instante. Hermione contuvo un suspiro y se sentó en su pupitre, solitario en el centro del aula, y dejó la mochila sobre la mesa. Rezó para sus adentros por que sus compañeros no armasen más jaleo del habitual y le permitiesen estudiar para el examen de la hora siguiente. Aunque sabía que seguramente era demasiado pedir. Sacó los libros, dispuesta a aprovechar esa calma.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, sin embargo, comenzaron a oírse unos sonoros pasos en el pasillo acompañados de escandalosas risas y enérgicas voces. Malfoy fue el primero en entrar en el aula, rodeado de un grupo de Slytherins que reían sin preocuparse del volumen y gesticulaban con violencia, animadamente. Hermione apretó las mandíbulas y devolvió la vista al frente. La frustración se apoderó de ella. La clase de ese día iba a ser igual a las demás… Escuchó, pues se negó a mirar, cómo los Slytherins movían sin ninguna delicadeza mesas y sillas para poder sentarse encima de cualquier manera, al fondo de la clase, sin dejar de charlar a voces. Al poco rato llegaron el resto de los alumnos que faltaban, algunos de los cuales se unieron entusiasmados al grupo de los Slytherins, y otros al resignado grupo que permanecía al margen en un rincón. Hermione, en el medio de ambos grupos, giró el rostro por encima del hombro para contemplar a las personas que llegaban en ese momento. Una cabellera negra llamó su atención.

Theodore Nott entró en el aula con aire ausente y, tras mirar con desgana en derredor, se acercó a Malfoy y a sus escandalosos compañeros. Se sentó en silencio en la mesa que había junto a Malfoy, el cual contaba algo con grandes aspavientos haciendo berrear de risa a sus colegas, y sacó de su mochila un libro de pastas oscuras que se dispuso a leer.

Hermione frunció el ceño con extrañeza, sin dejar de mirar a Nott. En verdad era diferente a los demás Slytherins que ella conocía. Por lo poco que había oído de él, sabía que era bastante solitario y que no le interesaban pandillas como la de Malfoy. Aún así, dado que la chica varias veces lo había visto en compañía de Draco, y sabía que eran buenos amigos, había supuesto que poseía sus mismos prejuicios y su misma actitud, si bien nunca parecía ir buscando bulla, a diferencia del rubio. A simple vista, no parecía la clase de persona que se relacionase con los amigotes de Draco. Además, su comportamiento del día anterior la había desconcertado. Había hablado fríamente con ella, con total normalidad, sin el más mínimo escrúpulo, y le había advertido acerca de lo que le estaban haciendo a Neville. En resumidas cuentas, la había ayudado.

Aunque la chica no había sido capaz de hablarles a Harry y Ron de su encuentro con aquel Slytherin, y simplemente les dijo que lo había visto todo por la ventana. No sabía muy bien por qué les había mentido, al menos en parte. Quizá era simplemente que no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado; no entendía qué había impulsado a Nott a hablar con ella por primera vez en siete años y además para avisarle de una crueldad cometida por los amigos de él. O quizá no les había dicho nada porque en el fondo sabía que el acto de Nott no habría sido muy bien visto a ojos de los demás Slytherins, y había decidido inconscientemente mantenerlo en secreto para todo el mundo.

Aquel chico incluso había sujetado a Malfoy cuando éste iba a golpearla, después de rescatar a Neville.

No entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero le hubiera gustado hablar con aquel tal Nott para aclararlo. Aunque en ese momento no habría sido muy apropiado, estando en un aula junto a otros Slytherins, entre ellos Malfoy. No quería meterlo en problemas después de lo que había hecho por Neville. Pero se dijo que encontraría el momento apropiado para interrogarlo y que le explicase su comportamiento. Aún oía su jadeante y seria voz en su cabeza.

" _Draco es mi amigo, pero se está pasando… Creo que tú eres la única que puede detenerlo…_ _"_

_«_ _¿Yo? ¿Detener a Malfoy? Será una broma_ _»_ _,_ pensó la joven, deprimida, escuchando la alta voz de Malfoy seguida de las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

Malfoy siempre había sido un bravucón, si bien sus actos nunca habían tenido tanta trascendencia como en ese momento. Pero en general tampoco era tan grave, simplemente era molesto. Se solucionaría en poco tiempo, cuando la profesora volviese, siempre y cuando las cosas no se descontrolasen más de lo debido.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente, auto-convenciéndose de que no le afectaría lo que esos degenerados hicieran, y se inclinó sobre su libro de Aritmancia para poder repasar, en el momento exacto en que Binns hizo acto de presencia.

El anciano profesor fantasma entró atravesando la pizarra y se sentó en su mesa, sin alzar la mirada siquiera y, aparentemente, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en el aula. Revolvió las hojas que tenía delante, sobre la mesa, con sus manos transparentes y comenzó a corregir trabajos sin alterarse lo más mínimo ante el escándalo de sus alumnos. Malfoy y los demás continuaron con el mismo tono de voz exageradamente alto, sin inmutarse ante la presencia del profesor. Hermione miró a Binns con tristeza. ¿Es que acaso los fantasmas perdían el oído? ¿Por qué no les decía nada? ¿Por qué le daba igual que alborotasen?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Malfoy? —chilló un chico de Hufflepuff, entusiasmado, y gritando como si el joven rubio se encontrase en lo alto de una montaña, a miles de metros de distancia.

—He traído esto —respondió Malfoy, con voz satisfecha, mostrando algo que Hermione, que estaba de espaldas a ellos, no vio ni quiso ver. Habló en voz más alta de la necesaria, pero al menos no tanto como para destrozar los tímpanos de Hermione.

Sus compañeros emitieron un grito de júbilo.

—¡Una snitch! —gritó uno de ellos—. ¡Cómo mola! ¿De dónde la has sacado?

—La he robado del campo de Quidditch —respondió Malfoy, sin ocultar su orgullo—. He pensado que podríamos divertirnos con ella. Y no es lo único…

Se oyó abrirse una cremallera, que Hermione imaginó sería de la mochila de Malfoy, y todos volvieron a emitir gritos de emoción.

—¡Una Quaffle! —exclamó otro de los alumnos, un joven de Ravenclaw bastante fornido. A Hermione se le heló la sangre—. ¡Esto va a ser genial!

Hermione no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Sintió una oleada de electricidad que le subió desde los pies y que la hizo ponerse en pie de un salto, volviéndose hacia ellos bruscamente.

—¡Ni se os ocurra! —gritó, con el rostro contorsionado de rabia. El grupo enmudeció y se giró hacia ella, esbozando idénticas expresiones contrariadas—. ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡No pienso permitir que juguéis al Quidditch en un aula!

—Al Quidditch se juega sobre escobas, estúpida —espetó uno de los Slytherins, cogiendo la gran pelota marrón de manos de Malfoy—. Solo vamos a hacer unos pases con la pelota…

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Os lo advierto! —volvió a gritar Hermione, avanzando un paso hacia ellos. Los Slytherins se miraron entre ellos con descarada burla. El otro grupo de alumnos pacíficos solo contemplaba la escena con atención, inmóviles—. ¡Podéis hacer daño a alguien!

—Quítate de en medio, Granger —espetó otro Slytherin, pasando por su lado y dándole a la chica un golpe con su hombro—. Vuelve a meter tus sucias narices en un libro…

Hermione sintió que su rostro irradiaba tanto calor que no le hubiera extrañado que sus cejas se chamuscaran. Se volvió, furiosa, y encaró a Malfoy. Éste estaba sentado sobre una mesa con los pies encima de la silla, y contemplaba a Hermione con los ojos centelleantes y la boca torcida en una mueca de exasperación, como si la chica fuese una mosca especialmente molesta. Hermione lo señaló con el dedo índice.

—Malfoy, diles que paren inmediatamente —dijo Hermione con voz clara y seca, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. Solo te obedecen a ti, y además eres Prefecto, así que haz que paren. Te lo advierto.

Malfoy estiró sus labios en una maliciosa sonrisa de lado.

—¿ _Tú_ me lo adviertes? ¿Quién eres tú para advertirme nada, sangre sucia?

Hermione recibió sus duras palabras sin inmutarse, y se limitó a abrir la boca para insistir, pero no oyó su propia voz. El barullo de la clase ahogó sus palabras. La juerga había comenzado.

Los alumnos alborotadores se habían dividido en dos grupos y, mientras algunos se entretenían intentando atrapar la snitch, sin ningún reparo en subirse a las mesas y sillas, los otros se pasaban la Quaffle por los aires, haciéndola zumbar por el aula. Todo ello con la banda sonora de los gritos, los vítores, o los abucheos.

Hermione contempló la agitada escena, sin poder creer lo que veía, durante varios segundos, y después se giró de nuevo hacia Malfoy. Éste fue de los pocos que permaneció sentado, aunque silbaba y gritaba como el que más a sus compañeros, con una amplia sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción, mientras estos vociferaban y saltaban de una mesa a otra, pasándose la Quaffle con entusiasmo. Junto a él seguía Theodore Nott, aunque él no emitía el más mínimo sonido, sino que se entretenía leyendo su libro totalmente absorto, con expresión ausente. Hermione, de nuevo, admiró tanto el hecho de que pudiese concentrarse para leer, como el hecho de que _estuviese_ _leyendo_ en vez de alborotar como sus compañeros. Malfoy, a su lado, no le prestaba la menor atención, y a él no parecía importarle. Parecía ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¡Malfoy, basta! —gritó Hermione, pero el joven rubio la ignoró descaradamente, mirando a sus compañeros y vitoreándolos a través de ella—. ¡Hablo en serio, haz que paren! ¡Malfoy!

El aludido no le hizo más caso del que Binns les hacía a ellos, de modo que Hermione se vio obligada a tomar medidas drásticas. Resoplando furiosamente, se llevó una mano a la túnica y sacó su delgada varita. La mirada de Malfoy se posó en ella, y la chica apreció cómo sus facciones se tensaban.

Pero la situación no fue más lejos.

Un sonoro golpe que detuvo el corazón de Hermione resonó en la agitada aula. Algunas personas gritaron. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos mientras se giraba. Una chica de Hufflepuff que se mantenía al margen de todo, sentada en una de las mesas, se aferraba el hombro con una mano fuertemente, conteniendo las lágrimas. Sus amigos la rodearon rápidamente, angustiados unos, furiosos otros. Todos fulminaban con la mirada a un chico de Slytherin que se encontraba cerca, y que también miraba a la chica, con expresión perturbada. Los gritos en el aula habían cesado. La Quaffle dio unos últimos botes en el suelo en medio del inesperado silencio hasta detenerse a pocos metros de la chica de Hufflepuff. A Hermione no se le hizo muy difícil adivinar lo que había pasado. Nott por fin había levantado la mirada de su libro.

—¡Maldito imbécil, casi la matas! —gritó un chico de Hufflepuff, colocándose delante de su amiga, sacando su varita y apuntando con ella en dirección al desconcertado Slytherin. Éste dio un respingo, recobrando la compostura, y se irguió orgullosamente.

—¡Ha sido un accidente! —exclamó, enfadado, aunque con un débil temblor en la voz.

—¡Si la puñetera Quaffle no llega a rebotar en la mesa le podías haber roto el brazo, animal! —volvió a chillar el Hufflepuff, al cual se unieron otros compañeros, secundándolo a gritos. El Slytherin retrocedió un paso, viéndose acorralado. Los otros Slytherins se unieron en su ayuda.

—¡No es para tanto, joder, no le ha hecho nada! —gritó uno de ellos, señalando a la chica agredida con una mano despectiva.

—¡Yo sí que te voy a hacer algo, mamón…!

—¡BASTA! —gritó Hermione, posicionándose entre ambos chicos, que parecían dispuestos a pelearse al estilo muggle. Señaló al chico de Hufflepuff—. Lleva a tu amiga a la enfermería y diles lo que ha pasado…

—¡Ni se te ocurra contar la verdad! —gritó uno de los Slytherins, avanzando un paso—. ¡O habrá represalias! ¡Estáis advertidos!

El chico de Hufflepuff parecía dispuesto a liarse a puñetazos, pero una mirada de Hermione bastó para que cogiese a su amiga del brazo sano y la acompañase fuera del aula. Las demás personas que se mantenían fuera del bullicio continuaron fulminando con la mirada a los alborotadores. Binns ni siquiera levantó su fantasmal mirada.

Hermione se volvió y encaró a Malfoy de nuevo. Este contemplaba la escena inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos claros entrecerrados con recelo. No había movido ni un músculo.

—Malfoy, esto tiene que acabar —espetó Hermione, rabiosa. Los ojos grises del chico se centraron en ella—. Ya os habéis divertido bastante. ¡Esa chica podía haber acabado muy mal!

—¿Quién te crees que eres tú para darle órdenes a Draco? —le espetó uno de los Slytherins, con la misma expresión que tendría de haberle escupido.

Hermione estaba comenzando a temblar de rabia contenida. Y Malfoy se limitaba a mirarla con fijeza, con una diminuta sonrisa socarrona en sus finos labios. Parecía estar disfrutando enormemente del enfurecimiento de la chica. A él todo parecía importarle un hipogrifo a la brasa. El dedo de Hermione tembló cuando lo alzó a modo de advertencia.

—Si creéis que voy a…

Un fuerte sonido ahogó sus palabras. La campana acababa de sonar; el aviso para la siguiente clase. Hermione sintió que la inundaban con agua fría. _El examen_. Tragó saliva y se enderezó en toda su estatura antes de espetar:

—Esto no va a quedar así, Malfoy. Hablaremos de esto —dijo, mientras se dirigía marcha atrás hacia su pupitre para poder coger su mochila. Los pocos alumnos pacíficos que quedaban ya estaban saliendo por la puerta, abatidos y furiosos. Nott no tardó en seguirles, sin esperar a Malfoy y a los demás. Binns también se había ido, atravesando la pizarra.

La sonrisa cargada de malicia de Malfoy se hizo más notable. Bajó de la mesa con un elegante y amplio movimiento.

—Me parece muy bien —contestó, con un tono dulce cargado de veneno, colgándose la mochila al hombro—. Vete preparando el discurso, te dejaremos tiempo para pensarlo.

Dicho esto, miró a sus colegas, los cuales lo miraban con atención, y arqueó una ceja con arrogancia.

Como si eso fuera la señal que estaban esperando, todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre la desprevenida chica. Uno de ellos le sujetó las manos a la espalda con fuerza mientras otro le arrebataba la varita, que aún conservaba laxa en su mano, y se la lanzaba a Malfoy.

Hermione sintió un vacío en el estómago.

—¿Qué diantres hacéis? —gritó a voz en cuello, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Devolvedme la varita!

—Esto te quitará las ganas de imitar a San Potter e ir haciéndote la heroína por ahí —dijo Draco con voz peligrosamente suave, lanzando al aire la varita de la chica y recogiéndola con una mano.

—¡No se os ocurra tocarme! ¡Soltadme inmediatamente! —aulló la chica, intentando darle una patada a uno de los Slytherins.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para nosotros, Granger —canturreó Malfoy.

Acto seguido, movió bruscamente la cabeza señalando la puerta del aula. Sus secuaces comprendieron al instante lo que se proponía. El que sujetaba a la chica la soltó con brusquedad, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese de espaldas al suelo. El resto corrieron hacia la puerta.

—Así aprenderás a no meter tus feas narices donde no te llaman —dijo la fría voz de Draco, posicionado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mientras sus colegas la cruzaban—. Ya nos veremos, Granger. O quizá no…

Antes de que la Gryffindor lograra incorporarse del todo, Malfoy y los demás cerraron de un portazo. Hermione se puso en pie trastabillando y se lanzó hacia la puerta, a tiempo de que la cerraran en sus narices. Tiró de la manilla, pero estaba irremediablemente cerrada. La aporreó sonoramente con sus puños.

—¿Malfoy? —gritó, con la voz una octava más aguda de lo normal—. ¡Malfoy, abre inmediatamente, no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Malfoy!

—¡Eso te pasa por meterte en el camino de Draco Malfoy! —dijo la voz de uno de los Slytherins a través de la puerta. El resto rieron a mandíbula batiente.

—¡Malfoy, ya es suficiente! ¡Hablo en serio, no te lo perdonaré! ¡Malfoy…! —la joven pegó la oreja en la puerta con la respiración entrecortada, y logró escuchar las risas burlonas de los Slytherins al otro lado—. Maldita sea...

Hermione resopló y miró alrededor, respirando aceleradamente y con el corazón latiendo violentamente. La snitch continuaba revoloteando por el aula, olvidada.

Estaba a punto de llorar. _El examen_. Tenía que haber alguna otra salida por allí… No, la única vía de escape era la ventana, pero Hermione no era tan idiota como para tirarse desde la sexta planta de un inmenso castillo. Y menos sin varita. Tenía que intentar tranquilizarse y mantener la mente fría si quería salir de allí. Pero la realidad la golpeó como si fuera una maza, arañándole el estómago sin compasión, llenándole el cerebro de algodón: llegaría tarde al examen. O peor, no llegaría.

Sintió que no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones.

Los minutos del reloj seguían corriendo.

_No podía estar pasando._

—¡MALFOY! —chilló Hermione, muerta de miedo, lanzándose hacia la puerta y volviendo a aporrearla con ambos puños—. ¡MALFOY, POR DIOS, ABRE! ¡MALFOY, TENGO UN EXAMEN…!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco con seriedad tras la puerta—. Oh, en ese caso… —Hermione oyó que alguien toqueteaba la manilla y sonrió, aliviada e incrédula, al ver que el Slytherin parecía haber entrado en razón—. ¡Oh, qué pena, creo que no me apetece abrirte! Ja, ja, ja… Hasta nunca, Granger.

La chica creyó que su rostro explotaría por la presión sanguínea que sintió ascender hasta él.

—¡MALFOY, MALDITO DEMONIO, ABRE LA PUERTA! —rugió Hermione completamente enloquecida golpeando la puerta. Oyó pasos que indicaban que los Slytherins se alejaban—. ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, MALFOY! ¿ME OYES? ¡MALFOY!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó una balbuceante voz conocida, desde el otro lado de la puerta— ¿Qué es este alboroto?

—¡SEÑOR FILCH! —gritó Hermione, profundamente aliviada, golpeando la puerta con más ahínco todavía—. ¡SEÑOR FILCH, SÁQUEME DE AQUÍ!

—¿Pero qué…? —balbuceó Filch, abriendo la puerta.

El conserje la contempló con furia, con los ojos como platos y los carrillos temblorosos. La señora Norris estaba a sus pies, maullando amenazante como si secundase la estupefacción de su dueño. El hombre tenía una fregona y un cubo en las manos, señal de que planeaba limpiar el aula una vez terminada la clase. A su espalda, el pasillo estaba desierto. Ni rastro de Malfoy ni los demás.

—¿Otra vez estáis destrozando esta aula? Os encanta martirizarme, ¿verdad, pequeños diablos? ¿Eh? ¿Qué… qué hace aquí esta snitch…?

—¡Lo siento, señor Filch! —chilló Hermione en tono de disculpa, saliendo del aula apresuradamente por el estrecho hueco de la puerta que Filch dejaba libre—. ¡Ya se lo explicaré!

Dejando al conserje con la palabra en la boca, echó a correr por el pasillo. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, casi dejando una estela de polvo a su paso por los pasillos y, milagrosamente, no llegó más que unos pocos minutos tarde al examen.

—Hoy puede pasar —dijo la severa profesora Vector, fulminándola con la mirada. Todos los demás alumnos ya estaban sentados—. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido?

—Lo siento muchísimo, profesora —logró pronunciar la joven, ruborizada en su totalidad, y casi sin respiración por culpa de la carrera. Apenas podía mantenerse erguida, y se sujetaba el costado con una mano. La mirada de todos sus compañeros fija en ella hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas debido a la vergüenza.

Mientras se sentaba en su pupitre, y sacaba tinta y una pluma con dedos temblorosos, Hermione se juró a sí misma que se vengaría de Draco Malfoy aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Y, para colmo, ese delincuente se había quedado con su varita.


	3. La varita de una sangre sucia

# CAPÍTULO 3

# La varita de una sangre sucia

Hermione tardó casi medio minuto en abrir la cremallera de su mochila. El examen de Aritmancia había durado una hora completa, y, cuando sonó el timbre, la chica todavía temblaba de diversas emociones por todo lo acontecido en la clase anterior. Empezó a guardar sus cosas, lo más lentamente que pudo para obligar a su cuerpo a relajarse. Sentía la columna tan rígida que temía que, si hacía algún movimiento brusco, se le rompiese.

Se sentía terriblemente deprimida y desganada; le pesaba todo el cuerpo, como si la gravedad del aula hubiese aumentado, atrayéndola hacia el suelo. La garganta le dolía por el esfuerzo que hacía por contener las lágrimas, y la cabeza le retumbaba por el esfuerzo indecible que había tenido que hacer. Nunca le había costado tanto hacer un examen, y nunca, sentía, le había salido tan mal. Su mente se había negado a concentrarse, tardando más de lo necesario en buscar en su cerebro la respuesta a cada pregunta, atascándose a la hora de redactar, y continuamente quedándose molestamente en blanco para así poder dibujar en su subconsciente el rostro afilado de Draco Malfoy. Hermione sentía tantísimo odio hacia aquel chico que si lo hubiera tenido delante le hubiera clavado las uñas sin dudarlo. Ella no era una persona violenta, pero sentía que la estaban poniendo a prueba para que comenzase a serlo. Guardó la hoja de preguntas en la mochila sin siquiera mirarla. Se sentía tan abatida que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para comprobar que había contestado bien a las preguntas, y sabía que esa no era una buena señal.

Una túnica negra y verde que pasó a su lado atrajo su atención. Theodore Nott se dirigía a la puerta, a buen paso, mientras releía la hoja de preguntas. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. Se apresuró a cerrar por fin su mochila y a colgársela al hombro antes de correr tras él sorteando los pupitres y los alumnos que también iban en esa dirección.

—¡Nott! —llamó justo antes de que él saliese por la puerta del aula. El aludido se detuvo y giró el rostro en su dirección. Su expresión no varió al reconocerla.

—¿Qué? —respondió, girándose hacia ella totalmente. Era apenas un poco más alto que la chica, y muy delgado. Hermione había oído a algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor comentar que el chico tenía un notable parecido a un conejo, y, al verlo de cerca, no pudo sino darles la razón.

—¿Podríamos hablar un momento? —pidió Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos. Eran de un color azul claro, brillantes y muy bonitos, aunque tristes y distantes. Por mucho que se esforzó, no vio desprecio en ellos. Solo expectación y algo de recelo. No supo muy bien cómo sentirse ante ello; era un Slytherin, sangre pura, amigo de Malfoy, pero no la miraba con abierto odio, ¿por qué?

—Claro —aceptó él, echando a andar hacia la salida, y adentrándose en el pasillo. Éste estaba abarrotado de alumnos que comparaban las diversas respuestas que habían dado en el examen. Hermione lo siguió—. Tú dirás…

—Quería hacerte una pregunta —confesó Hermione, mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo—. ¿Por qué nos avisaste el otro día de que Neville estaba en apuros? Malfoy fue el cabecilla del asunto, y, a pesar de que él es tu amigo, lo delataste. ¿Por qué?

Nott no cambió su seria expresión, y siguió caminando con la vista fija en el frente.

—Que Draco sea mi amigo no quiere decir que tenga que estar de acuerdo con todo lo que hace. Simplemente me pareció que se estaba pasando al torturar así a Longbottom.

—¿Y por qué me avisaste a mí en vez de a un profesor? —insistió Hermione. Inhaló con brusquedad cuando tropezó con el bajo de su túnica, a causa de ir caminando y mirando el perfil de su interlocutor fijamente.

—Te vi por casualidad y decidí avisarte. Longbottom es amigo tuyo, ¿no? No quería avisar a un profesor, Draco es mi amigo después de todo, tú misma lo has dicho.

—Ya, pero, ¿por qué dijiste que yo soy la única capaz de detener a Malfoy? ¿En qué te basas para creer eso? Tú no me conoces, hasta ahora nunca habíamos hablado —espetó la chica, sin poder evitar ser tan brusca. Nott resopló suavemente por la nariz.

—Sé que no hemos hablado antes, pero sé cómo te comportas. Te he visto en clase de Runas Antiguas. Eres la única que se sienta en su sitio, la única que se empeña en estudiar a pesar del escándalo que montan, y la única que protesta por lo que hacen. El resto no se atreven a hacerles frente, pero tú sí. Draco te respeta como oponente.

Hermione soltó una risa histriónica ante eso.

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

—Sé muy bien que Draco prefiere no provocarte a ti en Runas Antiguas, porque sabe que eres la única capaz de plantarle cara y aguarle los planes. Mira si no lo que ha pasado hoy. Te has enfrentado a él, ¿o no?

—No me ha quedado otro remedio —se defendió la chica, sintiéndose algo ofendida sin saber muy bien por qué—. Se estaba pasando. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿no?

—¿Lo ves? El resto también saben que se está pasando, pero nadie le planta cara excepto tú —insistió el moreno. Hermione se sintió enfurecer sin saber por qué.

—Malfoy no me da ningún miedo. Llevo años soportándole, y sé perfectamente cómo es. Pero, de todas formas, ya ves para lo que me ha servido plantarle cara hoy: para que me encierre en el aula haciéndome llegar tarde al examen, y, seguramente, para que siga comportándose de igual forma o peor.

—Ah, ¿así que por eso has llegado tarde? ¿Te ha dejado encerrada? —repitió él sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

—Sí, ha cerrado la puerta y se ha largado de ahí, el muy caradura. Me he puesto a golpear la puerta y ha llegado Filch, menos mal…

—Muy propio de Draco —murmuró Nott, sin demostrar la menor sorpresa.

—¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? —espetó Hermione, incrédula. Nott se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. ¿Te parece normal que haga cosas así?

—Se le ha ido la mano alguna vez, pero tampoco ha matado a nadie. Draco es simplemente un niño malcriado —aseguró el moreno—. Le gusta llamar la atención, eso es todo. Sabe hacer que la gente le obedezca, y se aprovecha de ello. Pero tampoco es un total cabrón con todo el mundo.

—Pues hasta ahora no me ha demostrado lo contrario —bufó Hermione.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros. No parecía intentar convencerla de nada, simplemente darle su versión del asunto.

—Tampoco lo conoces demasiado.

Mientras hablaban, se acercaron a una de las ventanas del pasillo, para contemplar el paisaje. Sus ojos recorrieron los extensos jardines, y el reducido grupo de Slytherins que había bajo la sombra de un roble atrajo la atención de ambos. Alborotaban muchísimo, reían y gritaban insultos a cualquier "indeseable" que pasase ante ellos. Malfoy estaba en medio del grupo, y parecía ser el único con derecho a apoyarse en el tronco del árbol. No decía nada, pero sus labios se elevaban en las comisuras, esbozando una sonrisa malvada, y sus ojos simplemente recorrían las diversas escenas que se estaban dando frente a él.

—Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no tiene ningún escrúpulo —susurró Hermione con desprecio, sin apartar su mirada de él—. Sabe perfectamente que los demás Slytherins se meten con cualquiera solo para quedar bien frente a él, y no hace nada para impedirlo. Es repugnante.

Nott no dijo nada, pues no encontró los argumentos adecuados para rebatirle ante la escena que ambos veían. Se limitó a mirar melancólicamente al rubio sentado bajo el árbol.

—Parece que no han ido a clase —comentó el moreno en voz baja—. Para variar.

—Sólo van cuando les interesa, o cuando no tienen nada mejor que hacer —masculló Hermione con desprecio, dejando claro por su tono de voz lo que pensaba de la gente que se saltaba clases. Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó de la ventana, continuando su recorrido por el pasillo. Nott la siguió, casi sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora? —inquirió de pronto el Slytherin.

Hermione lo miró de reojo, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al ver que le hablaba en un tono tan cordial y casi esperanzado, como si desease conversar con ella. Como si fuesen amigos a pesar de que era la primera vez que hablaban. De pronto, sintió algo de lástima por aquel chico. Sin pretenderlo, estaba dejando claro con su actitud que era una persona solitaria, y que no tenía muchos amigos. Era posible que Malfoy fuese su único amigo. Pocas veces lo había visto en compañía de alguien más. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era eso, era capaz de entender cómo se sentía. En su primer año, hasta que hizo amistad con Harry y Ron por el incidente del trol en Halloween, siempre estaba sola, y sabía lo mucho que dolía la soledad.

—Herbología, con los de Ravenclaw —respondió Hermione con suavidad, pero después un repentino pensamiento hizo que se volviese hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué clase tiene ahora Malfoy?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —se sorprendió el moreno, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza ante el cambio de tema—. Pues la misma que yo, Transformaciones. Hoy nos toca con los de Hufflepuff…

—Te acompaño hasta allí —dijo Hermione reanudando su caminata y acelerando el paso—. Tengo que pillar a Malfoy y estoy convencida de que no se atreverá a saltarse una clase de McGonagall. Tiene algo que me pertenece.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él, tratando de seguir el rápido paso de la chica.

—Mi varita. Ese desgraciado se quedó con ella cuando me retrasó antes del examen… —gruñó Hermione frunciendo la nariz—. Voy a recuperarla ahora mismo.

Nott emitió otro suspiro cansado, cargado de resignación.

—Espera, estate quieta, no te va a dar tiempo a ir a Transformaciones y luego a Herbología —dijo, sujetándola del brazo para detenerla. Ella frenó y se giró hacia él, respirando entrecortadamente por el acelerado paso—. Vete a Herbología, allí no necesitas varita. Yo la recuperaré y te la entregaré en la comida, ¿vale?

Hermione abrió la boca, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Harías eso por mí? —consiguió musitar Hermione tras vacilar unos segundos. Ese chico lograba desconcertarla, y no le inspiraba una confianza total. Sus actos eran muy inusuales—. ¿Por qué?

—Te lo debo —confesó él, esbozando por primera vez una sonrisa resignada—, por no haberle dicho a nadie que fui yo quien delató a Draco en el asunto de Longbottom.

Hermione iba a decirle que no le debía nada por eso, pero cambió de idea al instante y preguntó algo diferente:

—¿Cómo sabes que no se lo he dicho a nadie?

—Porque, si lo hubieras hecho, la noticia muy probablemente hubiera llegado a oídos de los Slytherins, y ahora mismo no me permitirían poner un pie en la Sala Común. Al menos no de una pieza. Me has librado de muchos problemas al no contarlo, y te lo agradezco.

Hermione parpadeó. Se sentía desconcertada, y muy confundida. No sabía si podía confiar en aquel tal Nott, pero se dio cuenta de que no perdía nada por intentarlo. El chico había demostrado dónde estaba su lealtad delatando a Malfoy, y Hermione debía darle un voto de confianza por ello.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó la chica, mirándolo atentamente. Él se encogió de hombros, como si fuese evidente.

—Como ya te he dicho, eres la única que puede hacerle frente a Draco. Ahora mismo se está pasando con todo el asunto de la clase de Runas, y al final se meterá en problemas. Y a mí no me escucha. Lo único que quiero es que intentes pararle los pies.

* * *

Cuando apenas faltaban diez minutos para que el Gran Comedor abriese sus puertas, y los alumnos pudiesen sentarse a recuperar energías con una suculenta comida, Nott se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que conducían a sus dormitorios de las mazmorras, en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Abrió la puerta, inmerso en sus cavilaciones, y, tal y como había imaginado, encontró a Draco allí.

Estaba solo, sentado sobre su cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, y los ojos claros moviéndose a través de la habitación, siguiendo la estela de una brillante snitch que volaba en todas direcciones. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, sus ojos se centraron en ella, aunque volvieron a concentrarse en la pelotita alada tan pronto como reconoció a su compañero de habitación.

—¿Qué hay? —saludó Draco de pasada, sin dejar de mirar la snitch.

—Hola —correspondió Nott, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se acercó a su cama para dejar sobre ella su pesada mochila, con la vista también fija en la escurridiza pelotita—. Qué rápido te has ido de Transformaciones…

—Quería ir a la lechucería antes de ir al comedor, aunque al final me ha sobrado tiempo —dijo, como justificando que ahora estuviese allí—. Mi madre me ha enviado un paquete demasiado grande como para que lo trajesen en el desayuno. Ah, y ha mandado otro para ti… ¿Qué he hecho con él? —se preguntó Draco a sí mismo, y observó a su alrededor. Tras dudar un instante, se inclinó hacia su mesilla de noche, y abrió el primer cajón para rebuscar en él—. ¡Ah! Aquí está…

Le arrojó un pequeño paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel marrón, atado con una fina cuerda y sellado con el logo de Gringotts. Tintineó levemente cuando Nott lo atrapó al vuelo.

—Supongo que será dinero —opinó el rubio, volviendo a acomodarse en su cama. Esbozó una sonrisa, divertido ante sus propias palabras, dado que el sello era bastante esclarecedor—. Lo habrá sacado de vuestra cámara.

Nott no dijo nada. Se sentó sobre la cama, mientras miraba el pequeño paquete y le daba vueltas entre los dedos. Draco devolvió su atención a la snitch.

—Dale las gracias a tu madre de mi parte —murmuró el moreno al cabo de unos segundos.

Draco se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No hay problema. ¿Cómo ha ido el examen de Aritmancia?

—No ha estado mal. Había algunas preguntas algo rebuscadas, pero creo que asequible —comentó Nott, con la mirada todavía fija en el paquete.

—Genial —concedió Draco, entrecerrando los ojos para intentar observar mejor la trayectoria de la snitch—. Eres un cerebrito, seguro que sacas un Extraordinario.

Nott esbozó una perezosa sonrisa, pero no elevó la mirada todavía. El pequeño paquete parecía ser lo más interesante que había visto en mucho tiempo. Draco alzó una mano y trató de atrapar la pelotita dorada cuando pasó cerca de él.

—Él sigue en tu casa, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Nott de pronto, con voz impersonal.

La snitch se escapó entre los dedos de Draco, pero éste casi ni lo notó. Olvidando la pelota, miró fijamente a su amigo, el cual seguía con la vista fija en el paquete, aún cerrado.

—Nott, cierra la puta boca, no hables de eso aquí —replicó, con agresividad.

—No hay nadie que pueda escucharnos aquí, estamos solos.

—Me da igual, no lo menciones. No me fio de que no haya alguien espiando —Draco intentó volver a concentrarse en la snitch, pero su amigo no le dejó.

—¿No será que no quieres que lo mencione porque no quieres hablar del tema? —insistió Nott, ahora sí alzando la mirada—. ¿Porque a ti tampoco te hace ninguna gracia? No eres estúpido, Draco, sabes perfectamente que el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso esté en tu casa no es ninguna broma…

—¡Deja ya esa estupidez! —replicó el rubio en voz más alta comenzando a perder la paciencia. Se giró hacia él—. ¡Estoy harto de que me sermonees! ¡Estoy harto de que hayas cambiado de idea sobre él y ahora me intentes comer la cabeza a mí! ¡Que esté en mi casa es un privilegio, un honor! ¡Que tú ahora le odies no significa que yo…!

—Perdona, pero la pregunta es, ¿por qué tú no le odias? —lo interrumpió Nott sin elevar el tono, a diferencia de su amigo— ¡Estuvo a punto de costarle la vida a tu padre! ¡Y ahora está metido en Azkaban, quizá de por vida!

—Era una misión, joder, siempre hay riesgos —farfulló Draco, jadeando—. Mi padre lo sabía, tu padre lo sabía, y el Señor Oscuro lo sabía.

—Sí, pero al Señor Oscuro no le importa una mierda la vida de nuestros padres —dijo Nott con voz clara, haciendo inhalar con fuerza a Draco.

—Eso no es cierto. Y no quiero seguir escuchándote… —le dio la espalda, y fijó su mirada en el dosel de la cama.

—¡No quieres porque sabes que tengo razón! —exclamó Nott, poniéndose en pie y dando una vuelta alrededor de la cama para posicionarse frente a él—. ¿Todo esto para qué, Draco? ¿Para qué? Tu casa se ha convertido en un cuartel de mortífagos, cualquier día nuestros padres acabarán muertos, y…

—¡Que cierres la boca! —gritó Draco a su vez—. ¡Mi padre también estaba en peligro, también estuvo a punto de morir y ahora se pudre en Azkaban! ¡Y ni él, ni yo, nos hacemos a un lado por ello! ¡Eres un cobarde, Nott! ¡Hablas como un maldito traidor…!

—Ya sabes que lo soy —jadeó Nott, con los dientes apretados. Parecía hablar casi consigo mismo. Se alejó de Draco, volviendo a rodear la cama—. Lo soy, porque no quiero tener nada que ver con mortífagos, ni con el Señor Oscuro, ni…

—Que te calles —dijo Draco, ahora con voz serena—. Estoy harto de oírte decir eso. No quiero oírlo más. No pienso ser cómplice de la traición que estás cometiendo.

—Pues no lo seas. Haz lo que te dé la gana. Conviértete en mortífago. Juégate la vida sin motivo.

—Claro que hay un motivo —saltó Draco, mirándolo de nuevo—. Ayudaré a limpiar el mundo de los sangre sucia. Purificaré la sangre del mundo mágico. Ayudaré al Señor Oscuro a vencer. Seré parte del ejército ganador, y me recompensará. Tendré… tendré un futuro increíble.

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban de júbilo y emoción ante sus pensamientos. Su amigo, en cambio, meneó la cabeza.

—Cada vez dudo más que eso vaya a pasar.

Draco se negó a contestarle, y se limitó a volver a tumbarse en su cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza. Temblaba de rabia, pero se negaba a seguir discutiendo. Nott iba a conseguir que lo mataran si seguía hablando y pensando así.

A pesar de provenir de un padre mortífago, hacía ya un año que Theodore Nott había enterrado sus prejuicios contra los muggles. Todo comenzó a finales de su quinto año con el incidente en el Ministerio de Magia, con Harry Potter y sus amigos de por medio, gracias al cual la comunidad mágica descubrió al fin que el Señor Oscuro había regresado. En él, capturaron y encarcelaron a algunos mortífagos, entre ellos a Lucius Malfoy, e hirieron de gravedad al señor Nott. Desde entonces, Theodore había reflexionado mucho, y finalmente había decidido que no quería saber nada de Voldemort. Que lo odiaba. Esa misión casi le costó la vida a su padre, y los demás mortífagos lo abandonaron a su suerte. Solo los miembros de la Orden, al encontrarlo y llevarlo a Azkaban, le salvaron la vida. Por irónico que eso sonase. Tras el encarcelamiento de su padre, y, al no tener madre, Theodore había ido a vivir a casa de los Malfoy, amigos de toda la vida. Ante los mortífagos que allí se ocultaban, y ante sus compañeros de Slytherin, seguía fingiendo que apoyaba a Voldemort y que ansiaba convertirse en mortífago y seguir los pasos de su padre, pues si se echaba atrás le aguardaba una muerte segura… Pero eso ya no era lo que quería en realidad.

Draco, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, era el único que sabía qué era lo que realmente sentía el joven ante la situación, y lo que sabía no le gustaba ni un pelo. Discutían a menudo por lo mismo, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a cambiar su visión del asunto.

—Mi padre querría esto —añadió Draco al cabo de muchos segundos de silencio, en voz algo más baja. Parecía hablar consigo mismo en lugar de con Nott—. Algún día saldrá de Azkaban, y se enterará de que seguiré sus pasos… Y entonces estará orgulloso de mí. Haré que se sienta orgulloso.

Theodore se limitó a suspirar en silencio, sin saber qué decir ante eso. Se sentó sobre su cama de nuevo, y comenzó a abrir el paquete marrón lleno de galeones que había quedado allí olvidado. Mientras lo hacía, elevó una mano y señaló la pequeña snitch, que seguía revoloteando con un zumbido.

—¿La has recuperado?

Parecía querer volver a una conversación cordial. Draco se esforzó por alejar sus premonitorios pensamientos y esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí, ese squib de Filch no ha sido capaz de atraparla en el aula de Runas, así que he ido yo en un momento a cogerla cuando él no estaba —contestó, satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿En serio la has robado del campo de Quidditch? —cuestionó Nott, arqueando una ceja con incredulidad. Su amigo rió entre dientes.

—Pues claro que no. Es mía, es la que me regaló mi madre hace años —reveló, divertido—. Y la quaffle también. Pero ha quedado genial decir que la he mangado, ¿a que sí?

—No te lo discuto —admitió Nott, encogiéndose de hombros. Abrió un cajón de su mesilla y guardó ahí los galeones. Emitió un profundo suspiro, como si se armase de valor, y añadió con voz mucho más baja—: Pero te estás pasando, Draco.

—¿Pasando? —repitió su amigo, desconcertado.

—Te estás comportando fatal, y no hablo solo de la clase de Runas. Ya he tirado la toalla con ese asunto, sé que no puedo hacer que rectifiques. Pero últimamente apenas vas a clase y te pasas el día metiéndote en mil y un problemas con todo el mundo.

—¡Venga ya! Yo no me meto con nadie —protestó Draco, componiendo una mueca de fingida indignación.

—Pero sí Crabbe, Goyle y los demás, y lo hacen bajo tus órdenes —insistió Nott, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo nunca les he dicho que hagan nada, lo hacen porque quieren —se defendió el rubio, incrédulo, sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Lo hacen para agradarte y tú lo sabes.

—Nott, por Merlín, deja de sermonearme, ¿quieres? —suplicó el rubio de malos modos, poniéndose en pie y estirando los brazos para desentumecerlos—. Te estás convirtiendo en mi madre…

Draco se mordió la lengua al instante, arrepintiéndose de la expresión que había usado. El hecho de que Nott no tuviese madre hacía que cualquier tema sobre progenitoras fuese algo bastante delicado. El chico Malfoy no solía ser especialmente cuidadoso con sus colegas, pero sentía un profundo respeto por el fallecimiento de la madre de Nott cuando el chico tenía solo once años. Él había sido testigo del sufrimiento de Theodore, el cual había presenciado la muerte de su madre, y ya tenía por costumbre ser respetuoso al hablar de madres frente a su amigo.

Sin embargo, Nott no pareció reparar en nada.

—Por no hablar —continuó el moreno severamente, sin hacerle caso—, de lo de encerrar a Granger en el aula… Eso ya ha sido la gota que colma el vaso, sinceramente. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? —preguntó Draco a su vez, volviéndose para mirarlo, sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

—Bueno… solo te diré que no me extrañaría que los gritos de Granger aporreando la puerta los hubieran oído hasta los elfos de las cocinas —mintió discretamente, con naturalidad.

Draco expiró sonoramente por la nariz y elevó los ojos al cielo, como pidiendo ayuda por intervención divina para poder soportar a Hermione Granger.

—Esa niñata me saca de mis casillas, se pasa el día metiéndose en mis asuntos —se quejó con el rostro ensombrecido—. Maldita sangre sucia… Como vuelva a entrometerse me las pagará. Tengo su varita, a ver qué se me ocurre hacer con ella para mantenerla en su sitio…

—Ella no hace nada malo, Draco. Tú sí —espetó su amigo, sin dejarse amilanar, y sin desviar la mirada. Le venía de perlas que Draco mencionase que tenía su varita, así no tenía que confesar que había hablado con Granger. No todavía, al menos.

Malfoy se sacudió ante sus palabras como si le hubiera dado un tortazo.

—Lo que me faltaba por oír, ¿ahora defiendes a los sangre sucia? —exclamó Draco, incrédulo.

—Simplemente digo que ella tiene razón.

El rubio giró el rostro, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio, y fijó sus ojos en la otra punta de la habitación. Sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de rabia.

—No es para tanto, no he matado a nadie —dijo, malhumorado. Se sentó de nuevo en su cama y añadió en un tono que no admitía réplica—: No empieces tú también a meterte en mis asuntos porque no te lo permitiré.

Se hizo el silencio. Nott lo miraba con pesadez desde la cama, pero Draco no lo miraba a él. Tenía la vista perdida en la otra punta de la habitación, y parecía relajado aunque algo molesto. Las palabras de Nott no lo habían impresionado lo más mínimo.

—¿Puedo al menos pedirte un favor que te beneficiará? —preguntó Nott en voz tenue.

Draco tardó un par de segundos en contestar, pues un súbito estornudo se lo impidió. Tras sorberse la nariz, masculló con voz algo tomada:

—Si me lo vendes así...

—¿Me das la varita de Granger?

Draco resopló al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

—Lo que me faltaba. Ni hablar. Antes quiero divertirme. Y posiblemente pueda chantajearla con ella… ¿Para qué la quieres?

—Es la varita de una sangre sucia —replicó Nott, astutamente, sin responder a su pregunta—. ¿De verdad vas a tocar algo tan podrido como Granger? ¿Te vas a ensuciar las manos tan gratuitamente?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que su amigo no creía en realidad lo que le decía, sino que estaba diciendo lo que sabía que asquearía a Draco.

—Nott, no me toques los…

—Escucha —replicó Nott con impaciencia, ahora hablando en serio—, Granger no puede ir a las clases sin varita. Y sabes lo empollona que es. Jamás permitiría que sus notas se viesen afectadas por esto. Removerá cielo y tierra para convencer a los profesores de que tú se la has quitado, y los profesores te registrarán. Y me da igual lo bien que la ocultes. Sabrán que la has robado y te caerá un castigo de los gordos. Quizá hasta te expulsen. Robar una varita es muy grave. No te merece la pena.

Draco contempló a su amigo sin mover ni un músculo. Finalmente, soltó un bufido. Negando con la cabeza, chasqueó la lengua de nuevo y se puso en pie pesadamente. Abrió el segundo cajón de su mesilla de noche, sacó la delgada varita con dos dedos, como si le quemara, y se la lanzó a su compañero.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿Devolvérsela así, sin más? —cuestionó Draco, como si fuese impensable.

—Vamos juntos a Aritmancia. Se la daré y ya está. Sin más —se burló Nott, mirando a su amigo con sorna—. Te estoy ahorrando muchos problemas, y lo sabes.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, como si todo le pareciese una broma pesada de mal gusto.

—Me parece increíble que ahora te pongas de parte de esa Granger —masculló, despectivo. Aprovechó que había abierto el cajón para sacar un pañuelo y sonarse la nariz—. Vas de mal en peor. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Reírle las gracias al viejo chocho de Dumbledore?

—Granger será sangre sucia y todo lo que tú quieras, pero al menos tiene dos dedos de frente —respondió Nott—. Cosa que no puedo decir de Crabbe y Goyle, por ejemplo.

Malfoy resopló, incrédulo y casi consternado.

—No compares. Crabbe y Goyle son sangre limpias, no tiene nada que ver.

Nott arqueó ambas cejas.

—Draco, tienen diecisiete años y no saben usar el cuchillo y el tenedor a la vez.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

—Sigue sin ser lo mismo —replicó, con firmeza. Y añadió, mirando a su amigo con desdén—: Merlín, no sé ni cómo te aguanto; eres insufrible. No me extraña que los demás Slytherins ni se acerquen a ti.

Nott conocía demasiado bien a Draco como para no tomarse en serio sus palabras, así que se limitó a sonreír y a ponerse en pie mientras guardaba la varita de Granger en el bolsillo de su túnica. Cuando se giró a coger la mochila, un nuevo estornudo por parte de su compañero lo sobresaltó. Se giró hacia él, a tiempo de verle sonarse de nuevo la nariz.

—¿Te estás resfriando? —preguntó con amabilidad, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

—Claro que no, es que tus gilipolleces me dan alergia —espetó Draco con fiereza—. Y también este puto frío que hace en las mazmorras, que me hace estornudar. Ya podrían contratar más elfos para que encendiesen las chimeneas —se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas—. Venga, vamos a comer. A ver si por el camino me encuentro a alguno de los Creevey para distraerme un rato.

El suspiro resignado de Nott quedó ahogado por el pequeño salto que dio Draco para atrapar, por fin, la escurridiza snitch dorada.


	4. La partida de Gobstones

# CAPÍTULO 4

# La partida de Gobstones

Theodore Nott se hizo a sí mismo un juramento, por el cual, para la siguiente clase de Runas Antiguas, buscaría en la biblioteca algún hechizo para producirse a sí mismo una sordera total. Llevaban apenas veinte minutos de clase y ya tenía un dolor de cabeza monumental. Se preguntó si sus compañeros llegarían a quedarse afónicos algún día.

Aquel día, habían tenido la idea de llevar un juego de Gobstones para entretenerse. Habían retirado chapuceramente todas las mesas, dejando una zona libre en medio del aula, y crearon ahí mismo una pista para sus Gobstones, agujeros en el suelo incluidos. Menos mal que después se podían cerrar con magia, o al menos eso pensó Nott.

Retrocedió a la página anterior del libro que estaba leyendo, con la intención de leerla otra vez y enterarse así de algo. Con el alboroto que reinaba en clase, había tenido que leer dos veces el mismo párrafo para poder asimilar algo. Y ni así lo había logrado. Sin embargo, las palabras que estaba releyendo quedaron de pronto sepultadas por un pequeño trozo de pergamino doblado que había aterrizado ante sus narices. El moreno dio un respingo y miró alrededor, sobresaltado. La gran mayoría de sus compañeros estaban totalmente inmersos en la emocionante partida de Gobstones, mientras que los alumnos pacíficos de siempre se limitaban a conversar en voz baja en un rincón del aula. Nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención a él.

Cogió el pergamino y lo desplegó, para descubrir dentro un breve mensaje:

_Gracias por recuperar mi varita, te lo agradezco mucho. Espero de verdad que no te haya causado problemas._

La nota no iba firmada, pero no hacía falta. Nott sabía perfectamente quién se la había enviado. Alzó la mirada y la fijó en la nuca de la única persona que permanecía sentada en el centro del aula, en el único pupitre que se había librado de ser movido a un rincón. Hermione Granger se había negado en redondo a levantarse de su pupitre para que Malfoy y los demás pudiesen arrastrarlo a un rincón, y, tras una acalorada discusión, los compinches de Draco habían cedido y la habían dejado ahí, dado que tampoco les molestaba para la partida. Así que la chica, tenaz como ella sola, era la única que estaba debidamente sentada en el solitario centro del aula, dándole la espalda a la partida de Gobstones, y con la nariz metida en el libro _Runas Antiguas Hechas Fáciles_. Nott no pudo sino admirar las agallas de la chica.

Le había devuelto la varita el día anterior, en un rápido gesto, como si fuese algo de contrabando, al pasar por su lado en el Gran Comedor. No habían hablado, para evitar problemas a ambos, especialmente a Nott. En otras circunstancias se la hubiera dado, tal y como le había dicho a Draco, en clase de Aritmancia; pero no tenían dicha clase hasta el día siguiente, y supuso que la chica no podría esperar hasta entonces. De modo que Granger, al no haber podido hablar en el momento, había optado por agradecérselo mediante aquella nota.

De pronto, las voces de sus compañeros se alzaron más de lo normal, y una extraña agitación pareció adueñarse del aula. Se oyó un grito de terror. Nott, que seguía mirando la nuca de Granger, sumido en sus pensamientos, vio cómo la chica giraba el rostro al instante, en dirección al alboroto. Él también miró un instante después, preguntándose qué habría pasado esa vez; casi preocupándose ante su propia resignación.

Sus compañeros habían abandonado por completo la partida de Gobstones. Algunos incluso se habían alejado del círculo ante lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

Sentado sobre una de las mesas amontonadas, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada encendida de odio, se encontraba, como no podía ser de otro modo, Draco Malfoy. Frente a él, como si lo defendiesen, unos pocos alumnos, Hopkins, Entwhistle y Pucey para ser más precisos, habían alzado sus varitas contra otro alumno, Zacharias Smith, el cual gritaba de dolor y rabia, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, sin llegar a tocarse con ellas. Toda la superficie de su rostro estaba llenándose rápidamente de gruesos forúnculos llenos de pus, que deformaron sus facciones, inflamándolas y enrojeciéndolas.

Las macabras risas de los atacantes taladraron los oídos de Hermione hasta que la joven logró salir del shock en el que se encontraba. Los gemidos de dolor de Smith la estremecieron de pies a cabeza.

—¡Basta! —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Hermione, poniéndose en pie de un salto—. ¡Basta! ¡BASTA!

Avanzó hacia ellos, con la varita en alto y el rostro contorsionado de ira. El círculo se abrió para dejarle paso. _Era suficiente_.

Un rayo de luz salió de su varita y golpeó en la espalda a Hopkins. Éste fue impulsado hacia adelante hasta chocar contra uno de los pupitres, volcándolo. El círculo al completo se giró en dirección a Hermione, con idénticas expresiones de sorpresa. Draco sólo alzó la mirada para contemplarla, pero su rostro no cambió ni un ápice y tampoco movió ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Lo único que varió fue el grado de odio en su mirada, que amenazó con abrasarla. Pucey y Entwhistle cesaron su castigo y se giraron para mirar también a la chica, amenazantes y alarmados al mismo tiempo ante su repentino ataque. Ambos movieron sus varitas al unísono y apuntaron a la Gryffindor.

La varita de Pucey arrojó un rayo de luz contra ella, pero la chica lo desarmó con una sacudida de varita. Otras dos sacudidas y la varita de Entwhistle también saltó por los aires.

Se hizo el silencio. La atmósfera hubiera podido cortarse con un cuchillo, y solo la agitada respiración de Hermione rompía la aplastante quietud. La joven miraba a los dos Slytherins que quedaban en pie con un aborrecimiento que rozaba el odio más absoluto. Hopkins aún trataba de salir de debajo del pupitre que había volcado. Smith se limitó a quedarse tirado en el suelo, jadeando, y temblando de miedo y rabia. Los forúnculos seguían en su rostro, pero su número no había aumentado. Parecía estar calmándose lentamente, aunque debía de dolerle muchísimo. Dos amigos suyos, pálidos, se acercaron a él, y le pusieron las manos en los hombros.

Hermione giró sobre sí misma para fulminar con la mirada a la persona que, evidentemente, era la responsable de todo.

—Malfoy —logró articular Hermione con dificultad; la rabia hacía que las cuerdas vocales le temblaran—. So puerco…, so malvado…

No pudo añadir nada más. Pucey y Entwhistle, desarmados, se abalanzaron sobre ella al instante, pillándola desprevenida. Pucey le arrancó la varita de las manos. Entwhistle le sujetó los brazos con firmeza en la espalda mientras que su compañero, con la varita de la chica en ristre y una maligna sonrisa en los labios, agarró un mechón del cabello de la chica y lo cortó de forma desigual con un sencillo pero desafortunado Diffindo.

—¡DESGRACIADO, NO ME TOQUES! —chilló la chica, enloquecida, tratando de soltarse de ellos y viendo al mismo tiempo cómo mechones de su espeso cabello caían a su alrededor. El resto de alumnos ahogaron un grito de espanto. Unos pocos alumnos alzaron valientemente sus varitas y las apuntaron hacia ellos, pero el resto de seguidores de Malfoy que quedaban en pie, y que no habían intervenido hasta el momento, se posicionaron delante en actitud agresiva. Hopkins se unió a ellos, aún luciendo algo aturdido por el golpe.

Binns fue el único que no se inmutó ante lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera alzó su fantasmal mirada. El resto de alumnos ni siquiera recordaban que estaba allí, y al fantasma parecía sucederle lo mismo con ellos.

—¡Monstruos! ¡Degenerados! —seguía chillando Hermione, pataleando con todas sus fuerzas, sin el menos éxito. Pucey continuaba recortándole el cabello de cualquier manera, divirtiéndose ante la rabieta de la joven.

Nott se puso en pie de un salto, blanco como el papel. Rodeó como pudo el centro del barullo y casi corrió hasta llegar al lado de Draco. Éste seguía sentado sobre la mesa, sin mover ni un músculo, y mirando hacia Granger con fiera satisfacción en su clara mirada.

—Draco, para —jadeó Nott, tan pronto estuvo a su lado. Su amigo ni siquiera lo miró—. Hablo en serio, diles que paren. Solo te obedecen a ti —más silencio e indiferencia por parte de su compañero. Nott apretó los dientes—. ¡Draco, párales! —exclamó con más fuerza, obteniendo la misma respuesta por parte del joven rubio.

—¡Que me soltéis, cobardes! —continuaba Hermione sin tregua, enloquecida—. ¡SOLTADME!

En efecto, terminaron soltándola, pero no sin antes encargarse de recortar su cabello chapuceramente, de forma desigual, hasta dejarlo de una largura que no llegaba a los hombros. Cuando la liberaron, Hermione cayó al suelo de rodillas en medio de un pequeño montón de su propio cabello, pero se levantó de un salto echando tal cantidad de chispas por los ojos que no le hubiera extrañado que llegasen a quemar a los dos jóvenes. Contempló, colérica, cómo sus dos torturadores se reían de ella con sonoras carcajadas. Pucey arrojó la varita de la chica a sus pies, sin dejar de carcajearse.

Hermione la recogió de un rápido movimiento. Aprovechando que los dos estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose de ella, se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, aferrándole la parte delantera de la túnica con ambas manos y colocándose a apenas un palmo de su rostro.

—¡TÚ! —le escupió Hermione, con tanta ira que las palabras pudieron haberlo perforado— ¡Tú, asquerosa, vil y malvada cucaracha, ¿les has dicho que me hagan esto?!

—No —respondió el chico con total tranquilidad, sin inmutarse, como si le hubiera preguntado si llevaba reloj. Nott, a su lado, sí pareció sobresaltarse ante la reacción de la chica—. Simplemente les dije que te dieran tu merecido si volvías a meterte en mis asuntos. El merecido lo han pensado ellos solitos. Y te agradecería que no pusieras tus repugnantes manos sobre mi ropa —añadió, arqueando una ceja y mirando con desprecio sus manos, las cuales sujetaban firmemente su túnica.

Hermione lo contempló durante unos segundos con aspecto de ser una bomba a punto de reventar. Su rostro, congestionado y brillante, enmarcado por el cabello aún más desastroso de lo habitual, perdió el color ante sus palabras. Fue como un golpe que le devolvió la razón.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¡Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy en serio! —le gritó Hermione. Tiró de él súbitamente, usando toda su fuerza, tratando de bajarlo de la mesa. Lo inesperado de ese gesto pilló a Draco totalmente desprevenido, con lo cual no reaccionó a tiempo de evitarlo y se vio obligado a descender al suelo. Tan pronto sus pies se posaron en las baldosas del suelo, Hermione, sin dejarle reaccionar, lo arrastró sin vacilar hasta una puerta que se encontraba a su lado, la cual conducía a un antiguo despacho.

—¡Eh! —exclamó uno de los compinches de Draco, dejando de reír y dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía—. ¡Granger, no te acerques a…!

No sirvió de nada su amenaza, pues la puerta se cerró de un portazo tras Hermione y Malfoy.

La habitación no era más que un pequeño despacho de apenas dos metros de largo por otros dos de ancho, cuya capacidad era mayormente ocupada por un gran escritorio, perteneciente seguramente a algún profesor que antiguamente ocupase esa aula. Había un par de estanterías a ambos lados llenas de libros con antiguos expedientes, frascos extraños y polvorientos, y rollos de pergaminos sin usar. Una diminuta ventana alta que daba a los jardines era la única iluminación del lugar, a excepción de la fina línea de luz que se divisaba alrededor del marco de la puerta.

—Muy bien, Malfoy —sentenció Hermione, apoyando la parte baja de su espalda en el borde del escritorio, con los brazos firmemente cruzados. Había cerrado la puerta con un rápido _Fermaportus_ para que nadie los interrumpiese—. Vamos a hablar claro de una vez. Somos adultos, así que vamos a comportarnos como tales. ¿Por qué, si es que puedes justificarlo, estabais agrediendo de esa manera a Smith?

—Yo no le estaba agrediendo —replicó Draco con sorna, parado de pie frente a ella, mirando fijamente una estantería, también con los brazos cruzados. Su aspecto transmitía una profunda impaciencia. Hermione comenzó a plantearse seriamente si había sido buena idea meterse a solas en un despacho con un Draco Malfoy previamente cabreado, pero su propia furia la había traicionado. Quería hablar con él a solas, sin más tonterías, sin que nadie los interrumpiese. Pretendía apelar a su madurez y su razonabilidad.

Si es que tenía algo de eso.

Mantenía todos los sentidos alerta, dispuesta a atacar a Malfoy a la primera muestra de amenaza, pero él no parecía interesado en hacerle nada. Solo parecía tremendamente aburrido y deseoso de salir de allí.

—¿Por qué —volvió a comenzar Hermione, bajando un poco el tono de voz para mantener a raya su frustración— estaban tus compinches deformando el rostro de Smith y tú te limitabas a mirar? Te recuerdo que eres Prefecto. ¿Qué ejemplo es ese para los otros alumnos?

—Se metió conmigo —resumió el rubio con desgana, componiendo una mueca de desinterés que pareció forzada. Sus ojos claros brillaron en la penumbra—. Durante el juego. No ha sabido perder.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Se metió contigo? —replicó Hermione, enrojeciendo de indignación—. ¿Qué… diantres te ha dicho para que le hagáis eso?

—¿Acaso te importa? —espetó Draco, volviendo el rostro a ella con brusquedad—. O, mejor dicho, ¿te incumbe?

—No, desde luego, no me importa —admitió Hermione cerrando los ojos un instante y suspirando—. Digas lo que digas mi respuesta va a ser la misma: que nada de lo que haya dicho justifica lo que le estabais haciendo. Pero sí que me incumbe.

—¿A sí? —se burló el rubio arqueando las cejas—. ¿Por algún motivo especial o es simplemente que tienes la necesidad de meter tus deformes narices en todas partes?

Hermione apretó los dientes, tragándose los mil y un insultos que borboteaban en su garganta. Pero no, no podía rebajarse a su nivel. Tenía que seguir a su manera, no iba a seguirle el juego.

—Soy Prefecta, Malfoy, y tú también, aunque no lo aparentes —masculló Hermione, ignorando su tono y sus palabras—. A veces no te entiendo… Eres el mejor de tu curso de Slytherin después de Theodore Nott, y eso demuestra que no tienes un pelo de tonto. ¿Por qué entonces haces cosas tan estúpidas?

—A lo mejor soy estúpido —se mofó Draco, mirándola con ironía.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Te estoy hablando muy enserio! —exclamó la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarras y fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿Por qué haces cosas tan horribles? ¿Por qué te comportas como un delincuente?

—Bah, no sé por qué estoy aguantando esto. Habías conseguido intrigarme, creía que tendrías algo más interesante que decirme, Granger; pero, para variar, solo me haces perder el tiempo —replicó Draco a su vez, dedicándole una mirada llena de desdén y dándose la vuelta para salir por la puerta—. Y en un espacio tan pequeño enseguida empieza a apestar a "sangre sucia"… Me largo.

—¡No te atrevas a huir! —le gritó Hermione, avanzando hacia él y apoyando una mano en su hombro para retenerlo—. No pienso dejarte hacer lo que te dé la gana… Voy a…

Sucedió en un rápido movimiento que sus ojos no alcanzaron a captar. De pronto Malfoy estaba frente a ella, arrinconándola contra la mesa. Una mano se cerró firmemente en torno a su cuello y con la otra la apuntó a la cara con la varita, clavándole la punta en una mejilla.

—Lo que yo haga, o no, no es asunto tuyo —susurró Malfoy a un palmo de su rostro, apretando su agarre—.Y tú no _vas_ a hacer nada…

Hermione jadeó y farfulló, alzando ambas manos intentando apartar la del chico sin éxito. Lo único que lograba distinguir ante ella eran los grises ojos del Slytherin asesinándola con la mirada. Unos ojos que le provocaron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Unos ojos arrogantes, crueles, y fríos.

 _«_ _Es muy fuerte_ …», pensó Hermione, notando como el aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a ser escaso. « _Me está ahogando_ …»

—Te lo advierto —añadió Draco, en un susurro aterradoramente serio—, si vuelves a entrometerte en mis asuntos te haré algo peor, sangre sucia. Si de repente aparece un gilipollas y se mete con mi padre, como ha hecho Smith, haré que lo pague. Y ni tú, ni nadie, me lo va a impedir.

La soltó tan rápidamente como la había agarrado, con tanta brusquedad que la chica perdió el equilibrio y se vio obligada a aferrarse al escritorio para no caer. Malfoy se alejó de ella en dirección a la puerta sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada. Hermione se apoyó en la mesa con una mano mientras con la otra se frotaba la garganta, tosiendo y jadeando, tratando de recuperar el resuello.

¿Smith se había metido con Lucius Malfoy? Hermione no se lo esperaba, y ni por asomo había escuchado nada. ¿Qué habría dicho? ¿Alguna burla sobre su encarcelamiento en Azkaban? Era lo más probable. Habían pasado dos años desde la condena de Lucius Malfoy a cadena perpetua por el hecho de ser mortífago, pero era evidente que todavía había personas que creían podían utilizarlo como ataque hacia Draco. Como una forma de hacerle daño. Podía entender que Draco se hubiera puesto furioso… pero no podía justificar de ningún modo su comportamiento. Ni pensaba tolerarlo.

De pronto había más luz a su alrededor, de modo que alzó la vista, intrigada, y al hacerlo alcanzó a ver la oscura sombra del rubio cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Parecía haber deshecho su hechizo.

Sintió una intensa oleada de impotencia y rabia. Sin vacilar, salió del despacho tras él a grandes zancadas. Fuera todo seguía tal cual lo habían dejado, con Smith sentado en el suelo rodeado de sus amigos, los secuaces de Malfoy dándole la espalda al pequeño montón de cabello castaño que había pertenecido a la chica, y encarando a los pocos alumnos que se habían mostrado de parte de Hermione, dispuestos a defenderla. Nott también seguía en pie junto a la mesa sobre la que Draco había estado sentado, pero se acercó a su amigo al ver que éste salía del despacho por delante de Hermione.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó la chica, con voz algo rota por su reciente intento de ahogamiento. Éste detuvo sus andares y se giró a verla con su particular mirada fría y desdeñosa—. ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que tus amenazas me asustan, ¿entendido?! ¡Porque no lo hacen!

Tras esas palabras, se hizo un silencio en el aula casi palpable. Todos los presentes miraban alternativamente a Malfoy y a Hermione, atónitos, cual espectadores de un partido de tenis. Hermione respiraba agitadamente y tenía los nudillos blancos. Draco la miró de arriba a abajo con arrogancia y un claro menosprecio. Se oyó el vibrante sonido del timbre que puso fin a la clase de Runas Antiguas.

—Vámonos —fue lo único que salió de los finos labios de Draco, para después salir por la puerta del aula con las manos en los bolsillos, precediendo a sus compinches.

A pesar de la tensión que reinaba en el aula, cuando sonó el timbre, pareció que el mundo volvía a avanzar a velocidad normal. Hermione contempló, con los nervios todavía a flor de piel, cómo algunos de sus compañeros atendían a Smith, el cual se levantaba del suelo con visible mal humor y sin aceptar la ayuda de nadie. Mientras, reflexionaba sobre cómo ocultar ante Harry y Ron el desastroso corte de pelo que le habían hecho. Al menos hasta que lograse remediarlo con algún útil hechizo.

Afortunadamente, la agresión a Zacharias Smith no pasó a mayores. El chico no acudió a las siguientes clases de Runas Antiguas, pero Hermione solo necesitó mantener una breve conversación con uno de sus amigos para saber que se encontraba bien. Al parecer, todavía tenía marcas en la cara debido a los forúnculos. Además, obviamente, y dado que las clases no estaban siendo muy productivas, prefería saltárselas para no ver la cara de Malfoy. Hermione no podía culparle. Ni Smith, ni ninguna de las personas que presenciaron lo ocurrido tuvieron el valor necesario para denunciarlo ante los profesores. Ni siquiera Hermione lo hizo.

Pero en su caso no fue por falta de valor, sino por algo muy distinto. Era un asunto de honor, de orgullo. Malfoy no la consideraba rival para él, y ella se encargaría de cambiar eso. Deseaba ser ella la que le hiciese pagar a Malfoy por todo lo que estaba haciendo. Deseaba demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, que ella podía derrotarle. Su sentido común le decía que se olvidase de esa actitud orgullosa, y que lo denunciase antes de que ocurriese algo realmente grave, pero su terco corazón Gryffindor no se lo permitía. Era como si las peleas y discusiones que estaba teniendo con Malfoy fueran algo privado entre ellos dos, que no incluyese a nadie más. Algo que debían solucionar ellos solos.

Por ello, ni siquiera les había contado a Harry y Ron lo sucedido. Había ido corriendo a la biblioteca, y después a un baño de ese mismo piso, para arreglar su desastroso cabello con un práctico hechizo, logrando dejarlo tan enmarañado como siempre y de su largura normal, antes de ir en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

Afortunadamente, la noticia de la agresión tampoco se había extendido demasiado por el castillo, dado que pocas eran las personas que estaban al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo en las clases de Runas Antiguas en ausencia de la profesora Babbling. Ya habían pasado tres días, y Hermione pudo por fin acorralar a Theodore Nott cuando terminó la clase de Aritmancia a segunda hora de la mañana.

—Dime inmediatamente cuál es el punto débil de Malfoy —le espetó, tan pronto lo encaró en el marco de la puerta que el chico tenía intención de cruzar. Nott la miró con desconcierto.

—¿Qué? —logró articular.

—Malfoy tiene que tener algún punto débil, una debilidad, ¡algo! Cualquier cosa que podamos usar en su contra —exclamó Hermione. Parecía furiosa y estresada a partes iguales—. No pienso dejar las cosas como están. No quería rebajarme a su nivel, pero veo que no tengo elección. Él se lo ha buscado —entrecerró sus redondos ojos, los cuales emitieron chispas—. Si tengo que jugar sucio, lo haré. Voy derrotarle con sus mismas armas. ¿Él se aprovecha de que Binns pasa de todo? Pues yo le sacaré partido a la que sea que es su flaqueza. Así que dime inmediatamente cuál es…

—No lo sé —desmintió Nott—. Te lo digo en serio, no sé cuál puede ser su debilidad —añadió apresuradamente al ver la fiera incredulidad en los ojos de la chica—. No digo que sea invencible, ni perfecto, pero no te va a ser nada fácil encontrarle un punto débil. Draco… puede ser muy gallito, pero es muy reservado para sus cosas.

—Todo el mundo tiene un punto débil —espetó Hermione, con firmeza, nada satisfecha con su respuesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo, y no te digo que no lo tenga, sino que yo no sé cuál es. No puedo ayudarte.

—¡Pues eres el único amigo que tiene con algo de cerebro, el único que quiere pararle los pies! —exclamó Hermione, histérica, mientras ambos caminaban a través del pasillo del primer piso lleno de alumnos—. ¿A quién le puedo preguntar si no? ¡Si les pregunto a Crabbe y Goyle solo obtendré gruñidos cavernícolas por respuesta!

Nott pareció estar a punto de reírse, pero se contuvo ante el mal carácter que tenía la joven Gryffindor en ese momento. Se puso serio de pronto.

—Mira, Granger, te voy a ser sincero, no sé el punto débil de Draco; pero si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría. Es mi mejor amigo después de todo, y tampoco es que tenga una gran variedad de amigos como para prescindir de él.

Hermione pareció ofenderse.

—¡Creía que querías que le parase los pies, al menos eso me dijiste! ¿Y ahora me dices que no quieres colaborar?

—Quiero ayudarte a conseguir que cambie de actitud, pero no de esa manera.

—¿Y cómo sino? —estalló Hermione—. Con ese bruto de Malfoy no existe la forma de hacerle entrar en razón "por las buenas". Está descontrolado, Nott. Se comporta peor que nunca y lo peor de todo es que no parece haber nadie capaz de hacerle frente. Precisamente tú deberías hacer algo, eres su mejor amigo después de todo…

Nott soltó una lúgubre risotada.

—Qué inocente eres, Granger —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, casi divertido—. ¿De verdad crees que yo soy capaz de enfrentarlo? Draco no va a cambiar por mucho que yo se lo pida. Ya te he dicho que he intentado hacerlo entrar en razón, de verdad que lo he intentado, pero no ha servido de nada…

Hermione lo miró con rencor durante unos segundos, para después girar el rostro y quedarse mirando al suelo de piedra.

—Pues sin saber su punto débil no sé cómo detenerlo —pensó la joven, en voz alta, para sí misma—. Si a ti no te escucha, ya te imaginarás lo _mucho_ que me está escuchando a mí.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo —la animó Nott con cautela—. Eres terca, ya solo con eso estás fastidiando mucho a Draco. Te lo aseguro.

La joven forzó una sonrisa casi sin quererlo, aunque se sentía bastante deprimida. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer respecto a Malfoy, y el no lograr solucionar un problema no era algo que llevase precisamente bien. Chocaba mucho con su carácter perfeccionista. Era trabajadora, y luchaba por conseguir lo que quería, pero sentía que, por mucho que luchase, no era capaz de solucionarlo.

¿Cómo podía la existencia de Malfoy ser tan molesta?

Nott, por su parte, mientras la joven reflexionaba, había fijado su azul mirada en un tablón de anuncios para leer un cartel en el cual informaban que habían cambiado el orden de varias clases del día siguiente.

—Anda, mira, los de Slytherin mañana a primera hora tenemos Transformaciones en lugar de Encantamientos… —comentó con un hilo de voz, cambiando de tema drásticamente.

Hermione frunció los labios, comprendiendo que Nott quería alejar por todos los medios a Draco de la conversación y que no iba a sacar nada en claro de él. Se sentía decepcionada. Hablar con Nott era su última esperanza para encontrar algo con lo que enfrentar a Malfoy. Volvía al punto de partida.

—Ya, qué bien… —murmuró, distraída—. Bueno, voy a buscar a Harry y Ron para ir con ellos a Encantamientos. Ya… nos veremos mañana, en clase.

—Sí, claro —la despidió Nott, con una diminuta sonrisa que pretendía ser amigable, y que no lograba ocultar su alivio porque la conversación hubiera acabado.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. Subió varias escaleras en dirección al séptimo piso, hacia su Sala Común. Mientras caminaba en silencio, se preguntó cuál podría ser su siguiente paso. Su conversación con Nott había sido del todo infructuosa… ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

La clase de Encantamientos del miércoles por la tarde era uno de esos momentos en los cuales podías relajarte y coger fuerzas para superar el ecuador de la semana. El profesor Flitwick era un profesor paciente que permitía a sus alumnos cierta libertad a la hora de practicar los encantamientos. Generalmente, las clases de dicho profesor terminaban convirtiéndose en pequeñas junglas, en las cuales los hechizos volaban sin control por todas partes.

Otro de los beneficios de las clases de Encantamientos, era que podías mantener conversaciones privadas sin que nadie te prestase atención.

—Es sorprendente que no haya habido ningún ataque —comentaba Harry en un susurro, mientras practicaban sin mucho ánimo el Encantamiento _Snufflifors—._ Tanta calma me tiene muy intrigado… Lo lógico hubiera sido que, ahora que todo el mundo sabe que ha vuelto, ataque con más tranquilidad, pues ya no tiene que tener miedo de ser descubierto.

—Quizá tiene miedo de que le atrapen si comete algún error en sus ataques—murmuró Ron con vacilación—. Por eso intenta pasar desapercibido…

—¿Miedo? ¿Voldemort? —replicó Harry en un susurro incrédulo—. Nadie logró atraparlo, ni cuando estaba en su momento de mayor poder. No tendría por qué tener ningún miedo; al contrario. Su forma de actuar es muy sospechosa… Está planeando algo, estoy convencido de ello.

—Quizá quiere que la gente se olvide del tema para… —empezó Ron, antes de verse interrumpido.

—¡Bien hecho, señorita Granger! —alabó de pronto la aguda voz de su pequeñísimo profesor, llegando a donde ellos estaban—. Pero, ¿no cree que debería ir a buscar a su ratón y convertirlo en libro de nuevo? Para seguir practicando, más que nada…

Hermione, sentada junto a ambos chicos, volvió al mundo terrenal de golpe, enderezándose cuanto pudo en la silla.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí, por supuesto, profesor! —exclamó, avergonzada.

Había pasado los anteriores cinco minutos mirando la mesa vacía, sin mover ni un músculo, mientras el libro que había logrado convertir en ratón al primer intento había huido, y ahora deambulaba por la agitada aula. La joven murmuró el encantamiento convocador para volver a atraer al escurridizo ratón negro hasta sus manos.

—Venga, venga —la regañó suavemente Flitwick—. Y vosotros también, chicos, haced el favor de aprovechar el tiempo —añadió, mirando a Harry y Ron con severidad y luego alejándose a pequeños pasitos.

—¿Y a ti qué bicho te ha picado? —se extrañó Ron, mirándola con recelo, cuando el profesor se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió Hermione en voz baja, centrando su atención en el ratoncillo que tenía delante y agitando la varita para volver a convertirlo en un libro de pastas negras.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No nos trates como a tontos! —protestó el pelirrojo, ignorando su libro, que seguía perfectamente exánime—. Últimamente estás en las nubes, hasta Ginny nos lo ha dicho. ¡Hasta Flitwick te ha echado la bronca!

Hermione tragó saliva y se mordió el labio. Era consciente de que Ron tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la situación de Runas Antiguas. No podía evitar reflexionar una y otra vez sobre ello, día tras día, acción que la estaba manteniendo totalmente distraída. Incluso durante la comida había estado completamente ensimismada, provocando el desconcierto de sus amigos. Consecuencia: Harry y Ron estaban preocupados pensando que le había pasado algo, y, para su propio pánico, incluso su atención en las clases estaba disminuyendo.

—No me pasa nada —repitió Hermione tozudamente, esquivando las miradas de ambos amigos y convirtiendo su libro por segunda vez, con éxito, en un vivaracho ratón—. Sólo estoy cansada por tener tantas asignaturas, nada más.

—Eso es comprensible, dado que cursas más que cualquier estudiante medio, pero ¿seguro que no te pasa nada más? —insistió Harry, suspicaz—. ¿Es por el asunto de Runas Antiguas?

Hermione suspiró para sus adentros. Se sintió algo avergonzada. Ya había preocupado bastante a sus amigos con el tema; tenía que intentar solucionarlo ella sola, sin inmiscuirlos a ellos. Ellos ya tenían sus propias preocupaciones.

—Sí, bueno, ese asunto sigue siendo molesto —improvisó Hermione apresuradamente, tratando de expresarse con naturalidad—, pero ya está casi solucionado, no ha pasado nada peor. Enseguida acabará todo. No os preocupéis por mí, en serio. Estoy perfectamente.

Sus amigos continuaron mirándola con preocupación, pero no pudieron insistir más pues Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, que estaban sentados inmediatamente delante de ellos, se habían girado para hablarles después de dejar por imposible el ejercicio de convertir un par de libros de texto en ratones. Neville estaba sentado con ellos, pero él seguía muy concentrado en el ejercicio, aunque sin resultados visibles.

—¿Os habéis enterado de lo que comenta la gente sobre Halloween? —preguntó Dean visiblemente contento.

—¿Halloween? —repuso Ron, aturdido—. ¡Ah! Es este viernes ¿no? —recordó de pronto, abriendo mucho sus ojos azules. El moreno asintió—. No hemos oído nada, ¿qué comentan?

—Que Dumbledore va a traer a Lorcan d'Eath para que cante durante el banquete —respondió Seamus, emocionado—. ¿No es genial?

—¿Quién es Lorcan d'Eath? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Un cantante medio vampiro muy popular entre los magos —respondió Hermione inmediatamente—. Comenzó su carrera en…

—La revista Corazón de Bruja lo ha nombrado varias veces Hombre de la Década —interrumpió Parvati Patil entusiasmada, que estaba sentada delante de Seamus, Dean y Neville, y había estado escuchando la conversación—. ¡Es tan guapo! —añadió con un suspiro teatral.

—Sí, pero su pasado es muy interesante —protestó Hermione, ofuscada—. Ha tenido muchas dificultades por su mitad vampira y…

—Pues dicen que Dumbledore va a traerlo —volvieron a interrumpirla, esta vez Seamus—. Intentaré que me firme una camiseta que tengo con su foto…

—No creo que venga —protestó una tímida vocecilla. Neville también se había dado la vuelta para intervenir en la conversación—. Va a estar tres meses de gira en Transilvania, y tiene la agenda apretadísima. Lo sé porque mi abuela va a ir a uno de sus conciertos.

—¿En serio? —se quejó Dean, decepcionado—. Pues vaya chasco.

—Eso os enseñará a no creeros los chismes de la gente —dijo Ron con suficiencia. A continuación añadió con ensoñación—: A mí lo que de verdad me ilusiona de Halloween son esos dulces glaseados con forma de hueso, esos pasteles de calabaza con arándanos, esos _muffins_ de fresa…

—No voy a quitarte ojo durante toda la noche, quiero saber cuánto puedes llegar a comer… —bromeó Seamus. Lavender se echó a reír sonoramente.

La conversación continuó. Hermione los miraba tratando de parecer interesada, pero al mismo tiempo no escuchaba casi nada de lo que decían. Sus conversaciones le parecían, en ese momento, superficiales y sin sentido, en comparación con las preocupaciones que ella tenía en su interior. Y se sintió bastante egoísta por pensar así.

Contuvo un suspiro. Tenía que solucionar lo que estaba sucediendo, era incapaz de dejar las cosas como estaban. Y, para ello, tenía que detener a Malfoy de una vez por todas. Pero, ¿cómo?

Nott no había querido ayudarle, y Malfoy no iba a revelarle su punto débil por las buenas. Si quería descubrir algo de él que poder utilizar en su contra y en beneficio de todos, para que dejase de hacerle la vida imposible a todo el mundo, tenía que actuar. Investigar cosas sobre él. Espiarle.

 _Espiarle_.

Hermione tragó saliva. Ahí estaba la solución. Siguiéndole, espiándole, quizá Malfoy le desvelase algo de utilidad sin ser consciente siquiera. Pero era una locura. ¿Cómo iba ella a espiar a Draco Malfoy? Recordó cuando tomó poción multijugos en su segundo año… y las cosas no salieron del todo bien. Cola de gato incluida. ¿Debería volver a intentarlo así? No, si Malfoy no le había revelado ni siquiera a Nott, su mejor amigo, su punto débil, no lo haría con nadie en quien ella se convirtiera. Conversar con él no serviría. Y tampoco podía pasarse el día entero convertida en cualquier Slytherin y siguiéndolo a todas partes: tenía una vida que vivir y clases a las que asistir. Debería espiarlo sutilmente, sin que él se enterase, cuando encontrase la oportunidad… Era una idea terrible y peligrosa. Su sentido común le gritaba que no podía hacer algo semejante, pero su conciencia le obligó a hacerlo.

Tenía que intentarlo.

Y, tras tomar esa decisión, devolvió su atención a Harry y Ron, los cuales charlaban animadamente. Agradeció enormemente el que ninguno de los dos supiera Legeremancia. No podía dejar que ellos se enterasen de lo que iba a hacer, y le dolía horrores tener que ocultarles algo así. Odiaba mentirles.

 _«_ _Lo siento mucho, chicos…_ _»_ _,_ se disculpó en su mente, justo cuando Flitwick venía a reprenderlos de nuevo por perder el tiempo tan descaradamente en sus clases.


	5. La Noche de Las Brujas

# CAPÍTULO 5

# La Noche de Las Brujas

El Gran Comedor brillaba con luz propia bajo la anaranjada iluminación de las lámparas con forma de calabaza que estaban mágicamente suspendidas bajo el techo transparente. A través de éste, se podían vislumbrar negras nubes que presagiaban tormenta, lo cual ayudaba aún más a crear el ambiente terrorífico que se precisaba para esa noche. Cientos de murciélagos revoloteaban sobre las cabezas de la gente, sin llegar a tocarlas. A pesar de la tenebrosa atmósfera de la fiesta de Halloween, los alumnos estaban realmente animados.

—Ron, ¿no crees que cinco pasteles de calabaza seguidos son suficientes? —dijo Harry, tratando de contener la risa—.Vas a explotar, hombre…

—O, por lo menos, come ahora algo diferente… Para ir variando —respondió Ginny, risueña, provocando risas en Harry.

— _Degaz'e e pa'_ —espetó Ron, con la boca repleta de un delicioso bollo relleno con dulce crema de calabaza—. _Ba'tante he agu'nta_ …

—No te esfuerces, no te entendemos —lo interrumpió Harry, sonriente, retirándose del párpado un trocito de bollo que su amigo le había escupido.

Ron tragó con dificultad, lo cual le costó varios angustiosos segundos, y repitió:

—Digo que bastante he aguantado mientras los fantasmas hacían su número de baile —se quejó el pelirrojo, blandiendo peligrosamente el tenedor, cargado con un nuevo bollo anaranjado—. Que Hermione no me ha dejado probar bocado mientras ellos daban vueltas y vueltas…

—Es cuestión de educación, Ron —intervino la aludida, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—. Han ensayado mucho y se merecían que se les prestase atención. Y tú, cuando comes, no haces caso de nada más.

—¡Puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez, so lista! —refunfuñó Ron, metiéndose en la boca el pastelito entero y añadiendo algo más que fue ininteligible para los demás.

—Pareces un hámster —bromeó Ginny, conteniendo la risa. Su hermano la fulminó con la mirada, con las mejillas considerablemente abultadas, provocando un ataque de risa en Harry.

Hermione sonrió divertida, pero después devolvió la vista a su plato casi intacto. Reprimió un suspiro. Sentía un apretado nudo en el estómago que le impedía disfrutar de los deliciosos postres de Halloween. Le dolía la cabeza, y sentía como si llevase días sin darle un respiro a su cerebro. Y, técnicamente, así era.

Alzó la vista por décima vez, y volvió a escrutar la lejanía con la mirada. Recorrió la mesa más alejada de la suya una vez más, casi por inercia. Hermione era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que, si no había visto a Draco Malfoy las otras diez veces que lo había buscado con la mirada, no iba a materializarse ahora. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era una especie de inesperada intuición que le advertía de que algo iba mal. Sintió cómo el nudo que tenía alojado en el estómago ascendía hasta llegar a su pecho. Era muy extraño que Malfoy se estuviese perdiendo un banquete de Halloween; todos los alumnos aguardaban ese día, año tras año, con mucha expectación… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, tratando de serenarse. Se estaba comportando de forma ridícula. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan pendiente de lo que Malfoy hiciera o dejara de hacer? No solo su cerebro había tomado la independiente decisión de pensar en él casi las 24 horas del día, sino que, además, ahora le buscaba con la mirada. Se enfureció consigo misma; era el colmo. La vida de Malfoy no era asunto suyo. No debería importarle lo más mínimo. No se había preocupado por él en los casi siete años que hacía que lo conocía, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Ese malvado patán no merecía su atención. Últimamente, por culpa de las acciones de Malfoy en Runas Antiguas, estaba siendo más consciente que nunca de su presencia. Se había dado cuenta de que, cuando coincidían en algún lugar, una clase, un pasillo, o el Gran Comedor, se fijaba con rapidez en que el joven estaba allí; con mucha más rapidez que antes. Y eso, aunque no podía controlarlo, no le gustaba ni un pelo de sí misma.

Los arrogantes y fríos ojos de Malfoy, mientras intentaba estrangularla en el viejo despacho del aula de Runas Antiguas, aparecieron en su retina con una claridad abrumadora.

El tenedor cayó sobre el plato con un fuerte tintineo; su mano había perdido la fuerza que necesitaba para sujetarlo. Y ese sonido fue lo único que la despertó de su letargo. Hermione sintió como si hubiera estado sumergida en el agua y por fin ascendiese a la superficie. De pronto, fue capaz de volver a escuchar los ruidos del Gran Comedor. Y de volver a respirar. Se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos y se avergonzó de sí misma. Apretó los puños. Tenía que buscar la manera de hacer pagar a Malfoy por todos los problemas que estaba causando. Tenía que conseguirlo como fuese.

De pronto, se sintió muy cansada. Llevaba días prometiéndose a sí misma que encontraría una solución, y no lo había hecho aún. Reflexionar durante tanto tiempo era agotador. Y, además, estando allí era incapaz de dejar de mirar continuamente la mesa de la casa Slytherin, buscándolo con la mirada. Por mucho que se esforzaba, no podía. Necesitaba salir de allí.

—Chicos —dijo con un hilo de voz, mirando a sus amigos. Éstos dejaron su propia conversación sobre el baile que habían hecho los fantasmas, y la miraron—, voy a subir a acostarme. Estoy muy cansada.

—No tienes buena cara —corroboró Harry, mirándola con inquietud—. Estás algo pálida, creo. Aunque igual son las luces… —miró hacia arriba brevemente, en dirección a las sonrientes y malévolas calabazas.

—Apenas has cenado —añadió Ron, mirando el plato casi intacto de su amiga. De pronto pareció asaltarle una horrible idea y exclamó con cara de susto—: ¿No estarás a dieta o algo así, no? ¡Eso es malísimo! Más te vale que no…

Hermione lo miró perpleja durante un instante y se sintió sin fuerzas para responder. Por suerte, Ginny lo hizo por ella.

—¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza? —espetó la pequeña pelirroja, mirándolo con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué diantres iba a hacer dieta Hermione?

Ron adquirió el mismo tono que la tarta de frambuesa que tenía en el tenedor, a medio camino de la boca.

—No quería decir que le hiciese falta… —balbuceó, ofendido—. Al contrario…

Hermione forzó una cariñosa sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, Ron. Pero de verdad que me voy a acostar. No me siento bien, por eso no he cenado mucho.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —ofreció la joven pelirroja.

—Ni hablar —se puso en pie con una sonrisa, saliendo con dificultad del banco—. Vosotros cenad tranquilos. Sólo necesito descansar.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a ver cómo estás más tarde? —ofreció Harry, que seguía mirándola con preocupación—. Aunque no podemos subir a tu dormitorio…

Hermione sintió una oleada de agradecimiento hacia Harry. Él y Ron, y también Ginny, eran los mejores amigos que pudiera desear.

—No te preocupes, Harry, estoy bien —aseguró Hermione, mirándolo con cariño—. Dormiré como un tronco y os veré por la mañana.

—Bien, descansa, mañana nos vemos —le deseó Harry, despidiéndola con un gesto de la mano. Ron la despidió con el mismo gesto, pues volvía a tener la boca demasiado llena como para hablar.

La chica se dirigió a las puertas dobles, dispuesta a salir de allí. Antes de cruzar el umbral, tuvo un pequeño conflicto interior, y al final terminó dedicándole una última y rápida mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. Alcanzó a distinguir a Theodore Nott y a Daphne Greengrass hablando, y a Crabbe y Goyle devorando ávidamente todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero, de nuevo, Malfoy brillaba por su ausencia. Se maldijo por haber vuelto a mirar donde no debía, y continuó su camino a grandes zancadas.

El camino hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor se le hizo eterno. Los profesores permitían que la cena de Halloween se alargase algo más que una cena normal, de modo que ya era noche cerrada en el exterior. Los pasillos estaban envueltos en sombras que sólo desaparecían gracias a la luz de alguna antorcha ocasional. El aspecto del castillo era verdaderamente amenazador. El silencio presionaba los tímpanos, y sólo el ruido de sus zapatos rompía la calma de los vacíos corredores.

_«_ _No entiendo por qué no ponen más antorchas. O alguna bombilla_ _»_ _,_ se dijo Hermione, mirando alrededor y tragando saliva al ver la sombra de una gárgola horriblemente distorsionada en la pared. En momentos como esos, echaba de menos la electricidad del mundo muggle. « _Esto da miedo…_ _»_

De pronto, un potente y aterrador aullido llegó a sus oídos, provocando un grito agudo en la chica. Acto seguido, una gran sombra blanca se precipitó sobre ella, salida de Merlín sabía dónde, y Hermione, como un acto reflejo, le dio la espalda y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Oía claramente los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Se quedó sin respiración. Todo quedó en silencio… Y ella aguardó, con el cuerpo en tensión, a que llegara un golpe, una puñalada, algún tipo de dolor… Pero no ocurrió nada. Después de varios segundos de pánico y estupor, escuchó una clara carcajada salvaje más que conocida.

—¡Peeves! —se enfureció la chica, abriendo los ojos. Alzó la mirada y constató que el poltergeist, con un sombrero de cascabeles y pajarita naranja, flotaba sobre ella riéndose a mandíbula batiente—. ¡Asqueroso, casi me da un ataque!

—¡Es la noche de las brujas, ¿no?! ¡Y la gracia está en asustar a la gente! —exclamó el hombrecillo sin dejar de reír, dando piruetas en el aire y agitando sus cascabeles.

—Idiota—farfulló la joven amargamente, llevándose una mano al corazón y notándolo horriblemente acelerado—. Sigo sin comprender por qué Dumbledore no te echa de aquí…

—¡Ya eres la segunda que pica! —siguió desternillándose Peeves—. ¡El pelo de ese rubio estirado casi se pone blanco del todo!

Hermione respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, pero de nuevo sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

_¿Rubio estirado?_

—¿A quién has asustado, Peeves? —preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

El pequeño fantasma se acercó al techo y se colocó bocabajo, fingiendo caminar por él.

—Un alumno de Slytherin que está en el cuarto de baño del sexto piso. No lo estaba usando, en realidad no sé qué hacía ahí. Creo que nada. ¡Observar a los Murtlaps!

—¿Hace mucho tiempo de eso? —insistió Hermione, sin pararse a pensar en lo extraño que resultaba tanto interés por su parte. Pero Peeves no pareció darle importancia.

—Un rato… Cuando ya había comenzado el banquete. ¡Por la tarde he podido asustar a otros dos alumnos de Hufflepuff! Pero ahora todo el mundo está cenando y no hay nadie… Me aburro… ¡Voy a buscar a alguien más! ¡Estoy puliendo cada vez más mi voz de fantasma aterrador!

Y, tras soltar una fuerte carcajada, se alejó volando a toda velocidad.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Un Slytherin rubio, _y estirado_ , que estaba solo en un baño sin hacer nada? Sonaba muy sospechoso. Y la probabilidad de que fuese Malfoy era considerablemente alta.

Se cruzó de brazos en medio del pasillo. Iba a volverse loca. ¿Sería ese el momento ideal para espiar a Malfoy? ¿Estaría haciendo algo ilegal con lo que ella pudiera chantajearle para que dejase de molestar en Runas Antiguas? No era, ni de lejos, lo más honrado, pero era una opción. La paz, a veces, podía costar cara; y la paz en el aula de Runas Antiguas era más que necesaria. Y su paz mental, también.

Había pocas posibilidades de que alguien apareciese, casi todo el mundo estaba en el banquete. ¿Conseguiría echar un vistazo a lo que estuviese haciendo?

Tras dar un par de pasos vacilantes hacia delante, sacudió la cabeza, frustrada. Giró en redondo, y se dirigió directa a las escaleras que subían al sexto piso. Afortunadamente, no se encontró con nadie de camino a él, hasta que por fin se detuvo jadeante frente a la puerta de los baños masculinos. No había tardado demasiado, había procurado darse prisa. Eran los únicos baños de esa planta, de modo que, si no se había ido, seguiría ahí dentro.

Respiró hondo al estar frente a la puerta de madera. El corazón le latía con fuerza en la garganta. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Se acercó más a ella, y pegó la oreja en su superficie. Silencio. De pronto, escuchó el sonido de un grifo abriéndose. Hermione se sobresaltó, conteniendo el impulso de alejarse de la puerta. Pero unos segundos después el grifo se detuvo de nuevo súbitamente, desconcertándola. Y de nuevo volvió a abrirse, durante dos segundos, para volver a cerrarse.

_«_ _¿Qué diantres hace ahí dentro?_ _»_

Sintió la garganta seca, y lo poco que había comido se le revolvió ligeramente en el estómago. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a romper las reglas, y menos aún con un fin tan rastrero como era el de chantajear a alguien. Pero finalmente respiró, decidida, y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado para asomarse.

El baño estaba levemente iluminado por un par de faroles. Como en todos los baños del castillo, excepto el de los Prefectos, en el centro, formando un círculo, se encontraban los lavabos y sus correspondientes espejos. Y, en la parte izquierda de la estancia, los cubículos de los retretes. El resquebrajado espejo que había frente a ella le devolvió una imagen de sí misma multiplicada por cinco. Alcanzó a ver lo pálida que estaba. A sus pies, en el encharcado suelo, había un cubo de color verde botella, por cuyo borde colgaban unos guantes de piel de color marrón, y asomaba un mango de madera de algún artilugio que no alcanzaba a identificar. Un desgastado cepillo, también de madera, se encontraba junto al cubo.

Al no ver a nadie, se atrevió a entrar. De nuevo escuchó el ruido de un grifo abriéndose, y se sobresaltó. El chorro del agua se oía ahora con claridad, y además amplificado por las baldosas de las paredes, y parecía provenir de la zona que ella no veía del círculo de lavabos. Con el corazón bombeando sangre a toda velocidad, avanzó con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz, intentando ver lo que había al otro lado. Inclinaba la cabeza con cuidado, intentando no ser vista. Echaría un vistazo y se largaría. Estaba deseando hacerlo.

Hasta que, de forma brusca, Malfoy salió de detrás de los lavabos, con aspecto distraído, y caminó directo hacia ella con paso firme. Sus ojos la enfocaron irremediablemente.

_Mierda_.

Hermione no pudo contener un grito de asombro, y retrocedió dos pasos, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Malfoy, por su parte, pareció palidecer, si es que cabe, varios tonos. Dio un salto hacia atrás de pura sorpresa, y sus caros zapatos resbalaron en el suelo mojado, haciéndolo tambalearse de forma poco elegante. Consiguió agarrarse al lavabo para no terminar en el suelo.

Hubo unos segundos de absoluto silencio, cargado de estupor. Malfoy la miraba como si fuese la última persona que esperaba ver allí, reacción que no era de extrañar. Ella, por su parte, se maldijo en su mente con diversas palabrotas. No se había esperado que el chico la descubriese tan descaradamente. ¿Cómo podía ser una espía tan nefasta?

—Merlín, Granger… —logró articular Draco con voz jadeante. Se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos un instante, para calmarse—. Joder, qué susto… ¿Hoy os habéis propuesto todos matarme? Primero ese puto poltergeist y ahora tú… ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?

La chica vaciló unos segundos. Estaba aterrada. Tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Y ahora qué?

—He… escuchado el grifo —balbuceó, con poca convicción—. Y creía que se había abierto solo. Como todo el mundo está cenando… No sabía que estabas aquí —enmudeció un segundo, sopesando sus propias palabras, y le pareció que sonaban convincentes. Más o menos. Se calmó un poco y se atrevió a encararse con él prudentemente—: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el Gran Comedor?

Malfoy torció el gesto. También se había recobrado parcialmente de la impresión. Se enderezó, recuperando su aplomo.

—¿A ti qué te parece que hago, estúpida? —masculló con desdén. Pero Hermione alcanzó a notar algo de nerviosismo en su voz. Como un niño al que le hubieran pillado haciendo algo de lo que no se sentía orgulloso. La joven miró a su alrededor. Varios de los lavabos estaban húmedos y brillantes, y, el que estaba más cerca de Draco, tenía jabón en su superficie y un trapo sucio colgando del borde. Por primera vez, se fijó en el aspecto del chico: se había quitado la túnica del uniforme, quedándose únicamente con los pantalones y el jersey, el cual se había remangado hasta el codo.

—¿Estás limpiando los baños? —preguntó la joven con genuino desconcierto. Eso era, de lejos, lo último que hubiera imaginado.

—Estoy _castigado_ —corrigió él. Pasó al lado de ella, para acercarse al cubo que estaba cerca de la puerta y coger el cepillo—. Por cortesía de la estúpida de McGonagall.

—¿Por qué? —se le escapó preguntar a Hermione, ignorando el insulto a la Jefa de su Casa. Estaba sola, con un Malfoy castigado que la había pillado de pleno espiándole, y lo último que debía hacer era provocar una pelea. Por su propia seguridad.

Malfoy soltó una risotada mordaz, mientras volvía a los lavabos con el cepillo en la mano.

—No te hagas ilusiones, no es por lo de Runas Antiguas —replicó con sorna, mirándola a los ojos con un brillo malévolo. Hermione frunció los labios, decepcionada—. He faltado a algunas de sus clases, eso es todo.

—¿Y estás limpiando los baños? —se extrañó la chica, mirándolo con recelo—. ¿De forma muggle? ¿ _Tú_? Conociéndote, me parecería más lógico que te hubieras escaqueado…

Él la miró con hastío.

— _Conociéndome_. Cómo si tú me conocieses de algo, Granger... Si tanto interés tienes en saberlo, llevo aquí una hora sin mover ni un dedo. Pero la vieja estúpida de McGonagall ha venido a vigilarme y me ha _prometido_ —ironizó— que si no dejo esto como los chorros del oro al estilo muggle me hará limpiar los baños de vuestra torre —sonrió a la joven con una dulzura que daba miedo—. Y _no pienso_ limpiar la mierda de un Gryffindor. Antes me tiro torre abajo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Se sentía decepcionada. Ahí no había nada que utilizar contra el chico, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Dada la reputación de Draco Malfoy, estar castigado limpiando lavabos al estilo muggle no iba a destruirlo. Todo el mundo sabía que un castigo de McGonagall era… un castigo de McGonagall. Y más valía cumplirlo. Nadie lo juzgaría. Maldijo su poco olfato para recabar información.

—¿Quieres saber algo más? —espetó el joven con sarcasmo, al ver que se quedaba callada. Dejó el cepillo sobre uno de los lavabos y alzó ambos brazos, como si el espectáculo hubiera terminado—. ¿Quieres ir a buscar un té para contemplar cómo limpio mierda como si fuera un sangre sucia cualquiera?

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Aquel chico la agotaba sobremanera. Pero… quizá pudiese aprovechar el viaje hasta allí. Su cerebro se puso a trabajar. Quizá el destino había querido que lo encontrase en ese baño, para poder hablar y solucionar de una vez el tema de Runas Antiguas como adultos. Malfoy, a pesar de estar de mal humor, estaba bastante más calmado que cuando lo encerró en el despacho después de la accidentada partida de Gobstones. Quizá fuese más razonable esa vez. No tenían prisa; no estaban todos sus compañeros esperando fuera, ni iba a sonar el timbre que pusiese fin a la clase. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, básicamente porque él no podía _escapar_ de su castigo. Hermione abrió los ojos y lo contempló, sopesándolo.

¿Podría por fin hablar con él de forma sensata? ¿Podría apelar a su madurez? ¿La escucharía?

No perdía nada por intentarlo de nuevo.

—Ya que has sacado el tema de Runas Antiguas —sentenció la chica, mirándolo atentamente—. Y, aprovechando que estamos solos, y no puedes huir de aquí… —se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica a la que el chico correspondió entrecerrando sus ojos—. Quiero decirte un par de cosas.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de ella, hastiado, volviendo al lavabo que estaba limpiando.

—Maldita sea, ya estoy castigado, Granger. Y este castigo no incluye tus sermones, así que lárgate de aquí.

—No hasta que me escuches —insistió ella, acercándose un paso—. Malfoy, lo de Runas Antiguas tiene que acabar.

Él emitió un gruñido de profunda desesperación. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

—Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan agotadora… Granger, si ya te aguantaba a duras penas cuando apenas hablábamos, imagínate ahora —la miró de soslayo con desdén—. Deja ya el tema porque se está volviendo aburridísimo. Te lo digo una vez más: no es para tanto. Es solo un juego estúpido. Nos estamos divirtiendo.

—No, Malfoy. Estáis creando problemas y no permitís estudiar. Estáis molestando a nuestros compañeros. Y tú, precisamente _tú_ , eres Prefecto. Estás creando una imagen equivocada de lo que significa ser Prefecto. Estás haciendo que los alumnos dejen de creer que somos un ejemplo a seguir, y, además, estás minimizando mi autoridad, menospreciándome.

A Malfoy se le escapó una carcajada.

—Pues lo siento muchísimo —sentenció con falsa solemnidad, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Has terminado ya?

—Te doy un ultimátum —añadió la joven con firmeza, como si no lo hubiera oído—. No quería causarte más problemas; ya tienes suficiente con lo tuyo —señaló el lavabo con un gesto, cosa que, por primera vez, borró la sonrisa del rostro del chico—. Error por mi parte, dado que no merecías que fuera tan considerada contigo. Pero esto no puede seguir así. Para la próxima clase de Runas Antiguas, todos tus jueguecitos tienen que haber terminado. Controla a nuestros compañeros; se han envalentonado y solo te obedecen a ti. O se lo diré al director, Malfoy, te lo aseguro.

Draco la miró con seriedad desde el metro de distancia que los separaba. La chica, por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación, sintió una punzada de temor. Su actitud burlona era más que habitual en él, pero esa seriedad de pronto la inquietó.

—¿Con que esas tenemos? —pronunció él con aplastante seriedad, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Te doy _lástima_?

—¿Perdón? —musitó la joven, desconcertada.

—Acabas de decir que no me denuncias a los profesores porque ya tengo _suficiente con lo mío_ —repitió él, visiblemente irritado—. ¿De verdad soy yo el que te da lástima a ti? ¿Quién te crees que eres para compadecerte de mí, sangre sucia? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan engreída? ¿Crees acaso que el hecho de ser una Gryffindor y la amiguita de Potter te da derecho a creerte superior a mí? No seas _estúpida_.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso —corrigió Hermione, tensa, con voz serena. No le estaba gustando nada hacia dónde iba la conversación.

—Oh, pero lo piensas —él se apoyó en el lavabo, observándola de forma calculadora, como si la viese por primera vez—. Por eso esa fijación que tienes por mí de repente. Para ti, soy un ser molesto, inferior, que no está a la altura de las almas puras de Potter y Weasley, y que altera tu perfecto mundo de normas y estudios. Y te mueres por conseguir que yo te obedezca, manipularme a tu antojo. Pero, claro, tú eres una _buena persona_ —casi escupió las palabras—, y estás sufriendo porque no puedes enfrentarte a mí y seguir siendo una niña buena. No tienes forma de hacer que te obedezca por las buenas, sabelotodo, y por eso estás tan obsesionada conmigo que me asaltas en cualquier sitio que me encuentre —Hermione sintió que el calor ascendía a sus mejillas—. Soy la horma de tu zapato y seguiré siéndolo, Granger. Si consideras que lo que hago merece estar en conocimiento del director no sé a qué esperas para decírselo. Pero, eso sí, atenta después a las consecuencias.

—Malfoy, no me das ningún miedo —replicó Hermione con serenidad—. Si no te he denunciado ante Dumbledore antes es porque creía poder apelar a tu buen juicio y a tu madurez, no por miedo a tus represalias. No te hubieran elegido Prefecto si no tuvieras ambas cosas, o eso pensaba.

—¡No necesito tu maldita compasión, Granger! —exclamó él de pronto, sobresaltándola—. ¡No pienso permitir que una sangre sucia inmunda, lo más bajo del escalafón, sea _considerada_ conmigo!

—Por Merlín, Malfoy, ¿cómo puedes pensar así? —protestó Hermione, cuando recuperó el habla. Estaba perpleja—. Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que, a pesar de lo mal que te estás comportando, no quiero causarte mayor daño. Podrían expulsarte por lo que estás haciendo, Malfoy. ¿Tan… —buscó desesperadamente una palabra que expresase lo que pensaba— _humillante_ te resulta que una sangre sucia sea "amable" contigo?

Él no contestó. Hermione tomó aire lentamente, intentando relajarse y no caer en su juego de provocaciones. Sacudía la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, desconcertada ante lo que escuchaba. Draco seguía contemplándola. Sus ojos parecían más profundos de lo normal. Estaba increíblemente tenso.

—¿Sabes lo que te digo? —preguntó él de pronto, mortalmente serio—. Que creo que necesitas que te recuerde en qué consiste nuestra relación. Porque pareces haber olvidado quién soy yo, y quién eres tú.

Hermione parpadeó, y lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿De qué hablas?

Draco se acercó hasta ella, plantándose delante en apenas dos zancadas. Hermione sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Se tensó visiblemente, incómoda ante la cercanía, pero se obligó a no retroceder. No estaba acostumbrada a tener a Malfoy tan cerca, y una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que saliese de allí de inmediato. La otra parte le hizo notar que el chico olía a jabón, posiblemente con el que estaba limpiando el baño. Era bastante más alto que ella, cosa que la intimidó ligeramente al verse tan a su merced, sin su varita en la mano lista para defenderse. Se sentía desconcertada ante los derroteros que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Saca tu varita —le espetó él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La chica tuvo que tragar saliva. De pronto tenía la garganta seca.

—¿Qué? —consiguió decir, aunque su voz sonó ligeramente ronca. Apenas reverberó en los azulejos del baño.

—Saca tu varita —repitió lentamente, en voz baja, seria y controlada. No apartaba sus ojos grises de ella, y a Hermione le estaba costando mucho sostenerle la mirada. Eran dos carámbanos de hielo que la perforaban hasta la nuca.

Sin saber qué esperar, y sin dejar de devolverle la mirada, la chica metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó su varita. De hecho, casi lo agradecía. Se sentía bastante más confiada así. Él estaba castigado a trabajar como un muggle, de modo que no tendría su varita encima. Draco, despegó por fin sus ojos de los suyos y bajó la mirada. Adelantó su mano izquierda y la colocó sobre el dorso de la mano de la chica, en un suave pero firme agarre. Como si quisiera tocarla lo menos posible pero aun así intuía que opondría resistencia y debía contrarrestarla. La chica aferró la varita con más fuerza, frunciendo el ceño, pero él no pensaba quitársela. Se limitó a guiar su mano para que la varita se alzase y apuntase a su garganta, la de Draco, y después la soltó al instante.

Hermione parpadeó, sin entender nada. ¿Por qué se auto-apuntaba con la varita de la joven?

De pronto, una espeluznante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Malfoy. Se estaba burlando de ella.

—Así está mejor, Granger —dijo con cruel sorna—. Este _sí_ es nuestro estilo.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Hermione pasando su espantada mirada del rostro satisfecho de él, a la varita—. ¿De qué… de qué diantres hablas? ¿Has perdido el juicio? —separó la varita a toda velocidad de su cuello y la ocultó como por acto reflejo tras su cuerpo—. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Ponerte en tu sitio —espetó Draco—. Déjame que te lo explique, Granger —añadió, negando con la cabeza, como si ella le inspirase lástima—. Eso es lo _único_ que podemos hacer el uno por el otro: matarnos. Cualquier otro tipo de interacción está fuera de lugar. Toda esta conversación no debería estar sucediendo. Yo soy descendiente de una larga sucesión de sangre limpias, y tú una simple e insignificante sangre sucia que nunca debería haber conocido el mundo mágico. Así que haz lo que te venga en gana, denúnciame, o lo que más rabia te dé. Me trae sin cuidado. Me _traes_ sin cuidado. Aquí en Hogwarts, lamentablemente, tengo que soportar tu presencia; pero cuando salgamos, si llegase a verte… Te mataré, sangre sucia. Estás entre las primeras de mi lista. Somos las dos caras de una moneda. Enemigos naturales. Así es como han sido siempre las cosas, por mucho que estúpidos idealistas como Dumbledore se empeñen en lo contrario.

—Eres un… —consiguió articular Hermione, ofuscada. Le temblaban las piernas—, extremista… un sádico…

—Y tú una estúpida ilusa que viene a nuestro mundo y cree saber más que los que llevamos aquí toda la vida —espetó él, con firmeza. Extendió ambos brazos, fingiendo rendirse, de nuevo con la burla brillando en su rostro—. Vamos, Granger. ¿No soy tan molesto? Pues acaba conmigo de una vez. No hay testigos. Desarmado y solo, no tendrás otra oportunidad mejor. Cumple los sueños de San Potter y el pobretón de Weasley y el resto de tu absurda casa Gryffindor. Ya conoces el conjuro, sangre sucia. Mátame si te atreves. Si eres tan valiente como tu casa presume siempre.

—¡NO SOY NINGUNA ASESINA, MALFOY! —estalló ella con el rostro crispado. Había retrocedido un paso sin darse cuenta—. ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¡La valentía no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con asesinar a alguien!

Draco torció el gesto, aún con burla en su mirada.

—Discrepo. Lo que pasa es que _tú_ —añadió con más ímpetu, señalándola con un dedo acusador— eres una bocazas; te quejas como un disco rayado de lo que hago en la clase de Runas Antiguas, pero no eres capaz de denunciarme a ningún profesor, escudándote en que eres buena persona y no quieres causarme problemas —soltó una única carcajada—. Pero lo que en verdad ocurre —esbozó una media sonrisa, sarcástica y altanera—, es que no tienes cojones de hacerlo. Como tampoco tienes cojones para matarme, ni los tendrás nunca, a pesar de lo mucho que me odias. Eres patética.

—¡Eres un… eres…! —intentó articular la joven, ciega de indignación. Los nudillos comenzaban a ponérsele blancos.

Malfoy resopló y giró la cabeza a un lado, haciendo rodar los ojos. Se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda, volviendo al lavabo.

—No me vengas ahora con que todo esto no lo sabías. Serás muchas cosas, pero no eres tonta, Granger. Pero sí muy molesta. Así que, ahora, lárgate. Vete corriendo adonde el viejo Dumbledore, o adonde te la gana, y cuéntale lo de Runas Antiguas —la miró de nuevo, con unos ojos que de pronto relucían—. Pero deja de darme sermones de una vez.

Hermione alzó de pronto su varita de nuevo, y lo apuntó con ella. Malfoy enmudeció por el inesperado movimiento.

—Eres… lo peor, Draco Malfoy. Piensas cosas demasiado raras, te han lavado el cerebro desde que eras muy pequeño —sentenció Hermione con frialdad, temblando de rabia aún más que antes. Pero su voz sonaba firme. Malfoy no apartó sus ojos claros de los de ella—. Soy sincera cuando digo que quería apelar a tu sentido común y no incluir a los profesores. Por eso estoy aquí, intentando hablar contigo. Y, sin embargo, tú te burlas de mí pidiéndome que te mate, y me dices que me matarás algún día. Eso es muy fuerte —entrecerró los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas los anegasen. Sus labios se fruncieron por los sollozos contenidos. Bajó la varita. Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron aún más, expresando una disimulada sorpresa—. ¿Quieres saber una cosa? No pienso decirle nada a Dumbledore. Ni tampoco pienso volver a apelar a un sentido común que no tienes. Voy a detenerte, y me traen sin cuidado tus amenazas. Ahora esto es algo personal…

La chica se dio la vuelta en el resbaladizo baño y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí de un sonoro portazo. Avanzó a toda prisa por el oscuro pasillo, esta vez ya sin detenerse a observar lo amenazador que resultaba. Lo ocurrido en el cuarto de baño la había asustado más que el pasillo más aterrador.

Estaba harta de todo: de ser quien era, de la estúpida importancia de la pureza de sangre en el mundo mágico, de Draco Malfoy, de sus prejuicios, de sus insultos, de sus amenazas, de la horrible afirmación que acababa de hacerle y que resonaba en su mente…

" _Eso es lo único que podemos hacer el uno por el otro: matarnos. Cualquier otro tipo de interacción está fuera de lugar. Toda esta conversación no debería estar sucediendo..."_

Sin siquiera darse cuenta del camino que había tomado, llegó a la entrada del retrato de La Señora Gorda, casi sin resuello. La mujer pintada al óleo la contempló con curiosidad. A juzgar por su expresión, debía de presentar un aspecto preocupante; sabía que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas, notaba su nariz moquear y su rostro arder. Pero se negaba a llorar.

—¿Va todo bien, querida? —preguntó La Señora Gorda, preocupada.

—Sopa de arándanos —pronunció Hermione simplemente, con la voz tomada.

El cuadro se abrió de inmediato y la chica atravesó la entrada rápidamente, adentrándose en la silenciosa y oscura Sala Común. Aún no había nadie allí. Todos los alumnos debían estar todavía cenando en el Gran Comedor. Sin detenerse, subió los escalones a toda prisa y se adentró en su desierta habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó la espalda en ella, deteniéndose por fin, jadeando sonoramente. Un par de las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos completamente escaparon sin remedio, pero ella las rechazó con un puño, antes de que resbalasen más allá de su barbilla.

No quería llorar por Malfoy. No podía llorar por alguien como él.

Tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con quemarla por dentro avanzó lentamente hacia su cama y se sentó en la orilla. No se molestó en encender ninguna luz. Crookshanks dormía sobre la colcha, hecho un ovillo de color canela. Hermione se frotó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y respiró hondo. Intentó tragar saliva pero su boca estaba seca.

" _Te mataré, sangre sucia..._ _Estás entre las primeras de mi lista_. _"_

—Estás loco, Draco Malfoy —articuló Hermione en la oscuridad. Dejó caer, sin darse cuenta, dos ardientes lágrimas.


	6. Soberbia

# CAPÍTULO 6

# Soberbia

El sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, bañando los jardines con una agradable y brillante luz otoñal. Las ventanas del castillo emitían destellos que las hacían parecer de diamante, y las nubes blancas que flotaban sobre las torres más altas añadían una belleza especial al paisaje.

Se encontraban a mediados de otoño, y la caída de la hoja parecía acelerarse por momentos. Los jardines de Hogwarts presentaban colores anaranjados y cobrizos, y pocos eran los árboles que aún conservaban alguna hoja. Hojas que, por consiguiente, adornaban el suelo a modo de crujiente manto.

—Te digo con sinceridad que estás entrenando al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor maravillosamente, Harry —comentaba Hagrid, muy entretenido en apartar con un rastrillo las hojas que cubrían el suelo de su huerto de calabazas casi vacío. La fiesta de Halloween había obligado al guardabosque a utilizar la mayor parte de sus adoradas hortalizas para decorar el Gran Comedor.

—Gracias, Hagrid —sonrió el joven moreno, apoyado junto a Ron en el muro de la cabaña del semi-gigante, mientras lo observaban trabajar—. Si mis entrenamientos sirven para que mañana derrotemos a Slytherin, por mi parte todo perfecto. Además, hoy había excursión a Hogsmeade, y todos los del equipo hemos decidido no ir para poder entrenar. Están muy concienciados…

—Vais a ganar seguro. Os estáis esforzando mucho —aseguró Hagrid, volviéndose y sonriéndole bajo su enmarañada barba—. Que te lo diga Hermione, ¿verdad que juegan genial?

—Desde luego que sí —coincidió la chica noblemente, sentada en las escaleras del porche del guardabosques, mientras jugueteaba con una hoja seca y amarilla entre los dedos—. Vuestra técnica es casi impecable, y todos los jugadores son muy buenos en su posición. Has hecho buenas elecciones.

—No todos somos buenos —murmuró una voz deprimida. Harry, Hagrid y Hermione observaron con impaciencia a un abatido Ron, que se miraba los grandes zapatos, alicaído.

—Sí que lo eres —protestó Hermione, cubriéndose la boca con la bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello para protegerse del viento seco—. Tu único problema son los nervios. Si controlas eso, tenéis el partido en el bote.

—¡No sé controlar los nervios! ¡Ese es el problema! —protestó el joven pelirrojo, desesperado—. Y encima esos estúpidos Slytherins se empeñan en ponerme más nervioso aún…

—Lo hacen a posta, no deberías darle ninguna importancia. No les tomes en serio —resolvió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ignórales. Como si oyeses llover.

—Claro, como si fuera tan fácil —Ron resopló con impaciencia—. Seguro que el maldito Malfoy ya tiene alguna jugarreta preparada para hundirme…

—¿Malfoy va a jugar mañana? —inquirió Hagrid, dejando el rastrillo a un lado, apoyado en la valla, y cogiendo el pequeño saco lleno de semillas de calabaza que Harry le estaba sujetando.

—Sí, claro —se asombró Harry—. Bueno, eso creo, al menos. No he oído lo contrario. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No, no, por nada en concreto. Pero creí que lo habrían sancionado o algo. Últimamente ha tenido varios castigos con distintos profesores, y eso que el curso acaba de empezar —reveló Hagrid, comenzando a plantar las semillas.

—¿Malfoy castigado? —repitió Ron, intercambiando una mirada inquieta con Harry—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Creo que porque no hace los deberes que os mandan. Alguna redacción que no ha entregado, y también alguna pelea fuerte… Pero nada del otro mundo —comentó Hagrid sin darle mucha importancia—. Desde luego ese muchacho no tiene pinta de ser nada tonto, pero si no se esfuerza en las asignaturas, y además se mete en líos, no me extraña que lo castiguen.

—Malfoy falta a la mitad de las clases, eso es cierto —corroboró Ron, componiendo una mueca de desagrado—. Se pasa el día por ahí con sus amigotes haciendo el vago, ¿verdad?

—Sí —corroboró Harry, cruzándose de brazos—. Malfoy está más rebelde que de costumbre últimamente. Incluyendo lo de Runas Antiguas —miró a su amiga con empatía. Ella se limitó a poner cara de circunstancias, resignada—. Quizá le pase algo.

—A lo mejor mis plegarias han sido escuchadas, tiene alguna enfermedad terminal y quiere hacer el mayor daño posible antes de morir —murmuró Ron, esbozando una sonrisa soñadora.

—¡Ron! —se escandalizó de pronto Hermione—. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan horrible?

—Oh, vamos, Malfoy nos deseará cosas peores, te lo aseguro —el joven pelirrojo resopló, frunciendo el ceño—. Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado buena. Pero no me negarás que el colegio estaría muchísimo mejor sin Malfoy… Y sin Snape ya sería la gloria.

Hermione frunció los labios y apartó la mirada, negándose a contestarle. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina bajo el grueso abrigo que llevaba. Recordó la voz de Malfoy con asombrosa nitidez, como si estuviese a su lado…

" _Te mataré, sangre sucia..._ "

Cerró los ojos, intentando reprimir el escalofrío helado que la había invadido, e intentó tomar aire. Si solo pudiese borrar de su subconsciente las horribles palabras que Malfoy le había dicho días atrás…

—Procura no insultar a Snape delante de mí, Ron —pidió Hagrid, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su poblada barba—. Recuerda que soy profesor.

—Ya... Perdona, Hagrid.

—Bueno, alejándonos del tema del chico Malfoy —añadió el guardabosques, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué no has ido tú a Hogsmeade, Hermione? Harry y Ron tienen que entrenar, pero tú podías haber ido, ¿no?

—No me apetecía ir sola —replicó la chica, sintiéndose aliviada con el cambio de tema—. Ginny entrena con el equipo, Neville está enfermo y se ha quedado en su habitación, y Luna también se queda en el castillo, así que…

—¿Cómo han podido poner excursión a Hogsmeade en temporada de Quidditch? —se lamentó Ron, para después emitir un gruñido—. A mí me apetecía salir del castillo unas horas…

Unas sonoras campanadas provenientes de la Torre del Reloj provocaron que los cuatro mirasen en dirección al colegio instintivamente.

—Las cuatro —comentó Harry en voz alta, enderezándose—. Deberíamos ir yendo al campo. ¿Al final vienes a ver el entrenamiento, Hermione? ¿Qué has decidido?

—Hace algo de frío —repuso la joven, disculpándose con una sonrisa. Se puso en pie y se sacudió la falda—. Prefiero ir a la biblioteca, si no os importa.

—Como prefieras. Te vemos después, entonces —aceptó Harry, sonriendo, ya echando a andar ladera arriba. Ron tragó saliva sonoramente, comenzando a ponerse nervioso, y lo siguió—. Vendrás mañana al partido, ¿no Hagrid? —añadió el moreno, volviéndose y andando de espaldas para poder mirarlo.

—Faltaría más. Estaré en primera fila. Os deseo mucha suerte, y espero que machaquéis a… digo, que os divirtáis —se corrigió, guiñándoles un ojo.

* * *

No eran muchas las personas que solían tener por costumbre ir a la biblioteca de Hogwarts a hacer los deberes, a no ser que fuese época de exámenes y tuviesen que estudiar duro. Solían preferir las Salas Comunes. Y, ni siquiera en esas épocas de exámenes, daba la sensación de que la estancia estuviese abarrotada. Aunque quizá se debiese a su amplitud, y a sus innumerables corredores llenos de estanterías repletas de polvorientos volúmenes.

Sea como fuere, había pocos alumnos aquella tarde de otoño, pues la mayoría había decidido que tenía todo el fin de semana por delante para estudiar, y había preferido disfrutar de las hojas amarillentas y resecas que cubrían el suelo. Y también de la excursión a Hogsmeade que habían programado para ese día, claro está.

Las pocas personas que había allí agradecían el aplastante silencio de la estancia. Aunque, a ratos, dejaba de ser aplastante cuando un sonoro e imprevisto estornudo rompía la calma.

—Salud —masculló Draco, alzando la vista de su pergamino casi en blanco y mirando a Nott con ironía—. Otra vez.

—Gracias —susurró el moreno, aunque con su congestión nasal sonó más o menos como "gnacia". Sacó un pañuelo más que usado de su bolsillo y se sonó la nariz con fuerza. Después de despejar medianamente sus fosas nasales, murmuró—: Voy a tener que ir a la enfermería otra vez. Ya llevo tres días, y cada vez estoy peor...

—Algo he notado… —ironizó Draco, pasando una página del ajado libro de consulta que tenía delante. Añadió más amablemente—: Puedes ir ahora. No me importa quedarme solo.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonarse la nariz antes de contestar.

—Es igual. Tienes entrenamiento a las siete, cuando los de Gryffindor acaben, ¿no? —Draco asintió con la cabeza secamente—. Pues iré a esa hora. Sobreviviré hasta entonces —enmudeció y, tras un par de atropelladas inhalaciones, un nuevo estornudo hizo temblar la mesa—. Creo —añadió con la voz tomada, sonándose de nuevo.

—¿Cómo has podido resfriarte así? Eres un debilucho —masculló Draco, pasando la mano un par de veces por la superficie de su pergamino, para eliminar las pequeñas gotitas con las que Nott lo había rociado.

—Tú también estás resfriado, no me lo niegues —contraatacó el moreno, mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas—. Tú me has contagiado.

—Y una mierda —espetó Draco con desdén, sin darle ninguna importancia, enderezándose en la silla con chulería—. Siempre he tenido una salud de hierro. Jamás en la vida me he puesto enfermo.

—Claro que no —concedió su amigo con sarcasmo, volviendo a guardar su húmedo pañuelo. Draco frunció el ceño ante su condescendencia. El joven Nott cambió de tema como si nada—: Me alegro de no haber ido a Hogsmeade o me hubiese puesto aún peor, hace frío estos días… —Malfoy se olvidó de su enfado y arqueó las cejas, asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces, dándole la razón—. Pansy sí que ha ido, por lo visto, con Daphne y Tracey.

—Deberías haber ido con ellas —dijo Draco, socarrón—. E invitar a Daphne al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, a daros besitos, a cogeros de la manita… —se burló, poniendo voz aflautada.

Nott se ruborizó por completo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para reprimir una sonrisa divertida y tratar de mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Draco siempre le tomaba el pelo con su compañera de curso Daphne Greengrass, pues el muy infeliz sabía lo mucho que le gustaba desde hacía años.

—Cállate, gilipollas —replicó con voz ronca, abochornado, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa. Su amigo rió entre dientes— ¿Sabes si Zabini ha ido? —inquirió, tratando de alejar el tema de conversación de Daphne.

—Me parece que sí —admitió Draco, aceptando dejarlo tranquilo, aunque seguía luciendo un vestigio de sonrisa algo maliciosa—. Con Crabbe y Goyle.

Nott lo miró con desconcierto.

—¿Pero ellos no entrenan luego contigo?

—Bah, el Quidditch les importa una mierda. No piensan ir a entrenar —masculló Draco con desdén—. Hace días que no van. Aún no sé cómo siguen en el equipo…

Nott compuso una mueca de resignación, y se inclinó sobre su ya muy desarrollada redacción de Pociones para continuar con ella. Draco no hizo ademán de continuar con su redacción, y en cambio, dejó la pluma sobre la mesa. Se puso a juguetear con su antiguo anillo plateado de Slytherin, pensativo, dándole vueltas en su dedo anular.

—¿Sabes? No sé si pasar yo también del entrenamiento —admitió Draco, en voz baja. Delineó con un dedo la serpiente en forma de "S" en relieve que lo adornaba—. Estaba pensando en fingir que estoy enfermo y no ir tampoco al partido de mañana. No estoy de humor, la verdad.

Nott dejó de escribir y alzó la mirada para observar a su amigo con atención.

—En realidad no tienes que fingir nada, estás enfermo de verdad —corrigió Nott sin inmutarse. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada por debajo de su rubio flequillo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —replicó, molesto.

—No. También iba a decir que deberías ir. Montague no te perdonará si faltas, no tiene tiempo de encontrar otro buscador… Y, si perdéis por algo así el partido contra Gryffindor, te asesinarán. O, peor, no te dejarán volver a poner un pie en Slytherin.

—Ya —masculló Draco débilmente, quitándose el anillo y dejándolo sobre la mesa, distraído. Le dio unas pocas vueltas, como si fuera una peonza, y después lo soltó y apoyó la cabeza en ambas manos, mirando el vacío—. Ya lo sé. Pero supongo que necesitaba que me lo recordaras.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Hay algo concreto por lo que no te apetezca jugar al Quidditch? —cuestionó Nott, mirándolo con amable interés. Draco se encogió de hombros, sin definirse mucho.

—En realidad no. Simplemente no tengo ganas.

Nott le dedicó una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa.

—Creo que deberías venir después conmigo a ver a Madame Pomfrey. También estás enfermo, y lo sabes.

Draco lo miró con profundo menosprecio.

—Vete a la mierda.

Nott contuvo una risotada y pareció dejarlo por imposible. Volvió a concentrarse en su redacción. Draco en cambió resopló y no continuó escribiendo la suya. No le apetecía ni un pelo ponerse a escribir. La asignatura de Pociones se había vuelto endemoniadamente aburrida desde que el viejo Slughorn la impartía. Ese estúpido profesor tenía a Potter y a sus seguidores entre algodones. No paraba de alabarlo; a él y a la insufrible de Granger. Esa chica era inaguantable, con su insoportable manía de contestar siempre en clase, una y otra y otra vez, con esa vocecita repelente y ese tonito de sabelotodo…

—¡Hola, Nott! —saludó de pronto una voz, que tenía exactamente el mismo tono que la que estaba resonando en la cabeza de Draco.

Ambos chicos alzaron la mirada a tiempo de ver caer sobre la mesa, en el lugar donde había estado la mano de Malfoy instantes antes, una pila de libros y pergaminos de al menos cuarenta centímetros de alto. Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron. Detrás de la montaña de volúmenes, apareció el acalorado rostro de Granger, casi sin aliento. Draco sintió al instante cómo un molesto escalofrío de asco le recorría la columna.

—Venía a traerte los apuntes que me pediste de la clase de Aritmancia de ayer, a la que faltaste —explicó Hermione, jadeando débilmente. Mientras hablaba, se puso a rebuscar entre los libros y pergaminos que había dejado sobre la mesa, esparciéndolos sobre la superficie de madera mientras buscaba el adecuado. Ni siquiera había mirado a Draco. Lo trataba como si fuese una lamparita llena de polvo—. Me he tomado la libertad de marcarte las runas que dejó muy claro que entrarían en el examen, y las lecturas que recomendó para el mes que viene….

—Caray, gracias, no tenías que molestarte tanto —aseguró el moreno con amabilidad, pero sin poder evitar mirar a Draco de soslayo con nerviosismo. Éste fulminaba a la chica con una mirada casi enajenada, como si no pudiera concebir siquiera que se hubiera acercado a ellos. Draco parecía tentado de gritarle que se largase de ahí, o de lanzarle un maleficio, pero, al ver que su presencia ahí parecía justificada y Nott no lucía extrañado, se limitó a observar. Y también a retar con la mirada a la joven a rozarlo siquiera si se atrevía, a pesar de que ella no le hacía el más mínimo caso. Como si no estuviese ahí.

—Ah, mira, aquí lo tengo —exclamó Hermione, aliviada, entregándole un pequeño fajo de pergaminos—. No te preocupes, has elegido buen momento para ponerte enfermo, no estamos dando demasiado temario estos días. ¿Vendrás a la clase del lunes? ¿O prefieres descansar? No me importa volver a cogerte los apuntes…

El moreno recogió los papeles con una tímida sonrisa y trató de decirle algo que comenzó sonando a "no creo que haga falta", pero que terminó convertido en un nuevo y sonoro estornudo.

—Salud —repuso Hermione con desasosiego—. Veo que aún sigues resfriado, ¿no?

—Oh, no, esa es su manera de dar las gracias —ironizó Draco en un siseo, arqueando una ceja—. Curiosa, pero efectiva.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería, Nott, o no te curarás nunca. Estos días todo el mundo está cayendo enfermo —prosiguió la joven, sonriendo comprensiva, como si la voz de Malfoy no fuese más que el casi inaudible zumbido de una mosca. Ni siquiera dio señales de haberlo oído. El rubio entrecerró sus ojos claros. Lo estaba ignorando. Con todo descaro. La muy soberbia se atrevía a ignorarlo. _A él_. Pues él no iba a ser menos, faltaría más. Volvió a inclinarse sobre su redacción y fingió estar escribiendo con una concentración antinatural. Donde las dan, las toman.

—Ya fui ayer, antes de la clase de Aritmancia a la que falté, y Madame Pomfrey me dio una Poción Vigorizante —comentó Nott, observando de reojo a su amigo, el cual había empezado a escribir como un desquiciado.

—¿Y no te dio una Poción Pimentónica? —se extrañó Hermione, ignorando una ruidosa salpicadura procedente de donde Draco se encontraba. Éste había metido la pluma dentro del tintero con una brusquedad inusitada, como si pretendiera asesinarla ahogándola—. Normalmente suele dar eso. Está especialmente indicada para…

Se interrumpió al escuchar varios sonoros y molestos tintineos. Tanto Nott como ella volvieron la vista hacia Draco. Éste, con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, movía la pluma dentro del tintero en veloces círculos, removiendo la tinta como si fuese esencial que todo estuviese bien disuelto para poder escribir correctamente, provocando continuos golpecitos contra el cristal que resonaban con intensidad. Hermione lo contempló muy tiesa y con los ojos entrecerrados con desaprobación. Se oyó a alguien chistar en la lejanía, pidiendo silencio. Al cabo de varios segundos, cuando Draco consideró que ya la había sacado de quicio lo suficiente, sacó la pluma del tintero con un inocente movimiento lánguido, y continuó escribiendo sin pausa.

Todo esto sin mirar a la cara a ninguna de las dos personas que tenía a su lado, por supuesto.

—… curar resfriados y gripes —finalizó Hermione articulando mucho las palabras, mientras fulminaba al rubio con la mirada. Nott parecía algo desorientado—. Deberías ir de nuevo —repuso, volviéndose de nuevo al moreno y sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—Ahora pensaba ir, en cuanto… Draco se fuese a su entrenamiento de Quidditch —informó Nott, en voz algo más baja, como si mencionar el nombre de su amigo fuese algo peligroso. El rubio sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca que indicaba que las dos personas que estaban a su lado lo estaban mirando otra vez, pero siguió sin alzar la vista. Eso era lo que ellos querían y no pensaba darles el gusto.

—Ah —fue lo único que salió de los labios de Hermione. Pero ese monosílabo estaba cargado de tal frialdad e indiferencia que provocó un retortijón al rubio. Sintió cómo un ardor furioso ascendía hasta su rostro. « _Maldita_ _pretenciosa_ _»_ —. Bueno, yo ya me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós, Nott —se despidió la joven, de nuevo con cordialidad.

—Sí, adiós —correspondió el moreno—. Gracias por los apuntes.

Malfoy, aún con la vista clavada en su pergamino, y la pluma moviéndose velozmente de un lado a otro, notó cómo la cantidad insólita de libros que había a su lado se separaba de la mesa, ocasión que consideró adecuada para levantar la mirada. La joven ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba con sus libros a cuestas, con andares agitados, y con el espeso cabello y la falda escolar agitándose al compás de sus pasos.

—Madre mía, menuda mirada te ha echado —comentó Nott, también observando alejarse a la chica—. Más homicida aún que de costumbre. ¿Habéis vuelto a pelearos recientemente?

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció al instante y sus dedos se crisparon. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el baño del sexto piso, el día de Halloween, volvió a su memoria con una claridad abrumadora. Casi lo había olvidado.

" _Te mataré, sangre sucia"_

Era por eso que Granger llevaba días sin mirarlo a la cara, y ni siquiera le hablaba para echarle la bronca en Runas Antiguas. Los últimos días se limitaba a mantener las narices enterradas en algún libro mientras él y sus amigos montaban un escándalo. Ignorándolos totalmente.

Granger era una estúpida ilusa. Lo había sacado de sus casillas al decirle que no lo denunciaba al director por compasión, y él había querido dejarle las cosas claras. Draco no concebía que de verdad sus palabras la hubieran tomado por sorpresa. Todo lo que había dicho era la pura realidad. Todas las personas no eran iguales y, quién lo negaba, se mentía a sí mismo. Ellos no tenían absolutamente nada que ver el uno con el otro. Él, Draco, estaba mil veces por encima de ella en todos los sentidos. Cuando Lord Voldemort recuperase el poder, el equilibrio se restablecería, y los sangres sucias volverían a su lugar. Y Granger, con su egocentrismo y amor fanático a Harry Potter, encabezaba la lista negra de Draco.

De súbito recordó también, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al hacerlo, las lágrimas que habían anegado los ojos de Granger al escuchar sus palabras. La evidente emoción de sus ojos lo desconcertó en ese momento, y seguía haciéndolo días después. ¿De verdad había estado a punto de llorar? ¿Porque él le había dicho que la mataría llegado el momento? ¿No era algo evidente?

No la entendía, por Merlín que no la entendía. Granger sí que era rara.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Nott lo miraba esperando una respuesta, así que se conformó con encogerse de hombros y esbozar una mueca indefinida. Esperaba que con eso fuese suficiente. No le había contado lo sucedido en el baño y no tenía intención de hacerlo.

—¿A qué ha venido todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo hablas siquiera con Granger? —preguntó Draco a su vez, desdeñoso.

—No hace mucho… Tampoco hablamos tanto —admitió su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Lo normal entre compañeros de clase. Vamos juntos a Aritmancia, ¿recuerdas?

Draco resopló.

— _Genial_. Cuánto me alegro de que hayas hecho una nueva amiga —ironizó con mala uva. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¿Y luego te quejas de que los otros Slytherins ni se acerquen a ti? Tú solito te lo buscas... ¿A santo de qué empiezas a relacionarte con esa sangre sucia? Parece que vas pidiendo a gritos que te insulten…

—¿Pero qué dices? —replicó Nott, casi riendo—. Los otros Slytherins ni me miran a la cara, ¿qué más les da con quién ando o dejo de andar? Me lleve bien o mal con ella, a nadie le importa. Mi vida en Slytherin no a verse alterada, básicamente porque nadie me presta atención.

Draco cerró los ojos, armándose de una paciencia que no poseía.

—Nott, joder, piensa un poco ¿quieres? Puedo entender lo que estás sintiendo ahora, ¿vale? Sé que el Señor Oscuro te ha defraudado —añadió en voz mucho más baja—, pero esa no es razón para ir provocando por ahí de esta forma. No es razón para empezar a relacionarte con los sangre sucias. Vas a meterte en serios problemas. No está bien visto que un Slytherin se relacione con un Gryffindor, por mucho que digas que nadie se fija en ti. No busques problemas tan gratuitamente, hombre. Y menos por alguien como Granger.

—¿Que no busque problemas tan gratuitamente? —se burló Nott, sin darle ninguna importancia a sus palabras—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que McGonagall te castigó ayer, otra vez, por liarte a hechizos con Andrew Kirke en la hora del descanso? Eso sin mencionar que sigues liándola en Runas Antiguas...

Tras esas palabras, Nott ignoró la furiosa mirada que su amigo le dedicó y retomó sus tareas tranquilamente. Draco, resignado, también trató de devolver su atención a la redacción que estaba haciendo sobre el Elixir para provocar Euforia. Pero, en cambio, sintió un vacío en el estómago al comprobar que su pergamino estaba lleno de líneas y de garabatos sin sentido que él mismo había trazado mientras fingía que escribía. Ahora, lo poco que había escrito sobre el Elixir estaba inservible. Con un bufido, sacó un nuevo pergamino en blanco de su mochila para pasar a limpio lo poco que había escrito.

Y todo por culpa de Granger. Merlín, cómo la detestaba.


	7. El anillo de Malfoy

# CAPÍTULO 7

# El anillo de Malfoy

El griterío en el campo de Quidditch era completamente ensordecedor. Provenía de forma especialmente sonora desde las gradas de color rojo y dorado, y desde las de color verde y plata. Era el primer partido de la temporada, pero todos los alumnos estaban de acuerdo, con mayor o menor grado de entusiasmo, en que los partidos entre Slytherin y Gryffindor eran especialmente emocionantes.

Y no solo había emoción en las gradas; el estrés que se respiraba en los vestuarios era casi palpable.

—Ya lo sabéis —decía Harry, mirando a su equipo al completo y pasándose la mano una y otra vez, de forma compulsiva, por el ya de por sí alborotado cabello—, este es el primer partido del curso, así que no hay tanta presión. Siempre se puede remontar en el caso de que haya que hacerlo. Pero creo que no es necesario que os recuerde que es contra Slytherin, así que… —dejó la frase inconclusa, pero sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza, indicando que lo habían entendido—. Hagámoslo lo mejor que podamos, ¿vale? Como lo hemos entrenado. ¡Venga, vamos!

El equipo lanzó una exclamación colectiva de ánimo y, tras darse numerosas palmadas de apoyo, salieron al campo a grandes zancadas, en medio de los gritos de apoyo de su Casa y los abucheos de la Casa de las serpientes. Harry fijó su atención en Ron mientras salían, deseando ver que había encontrado una manera de controlar sus nervios. Pero la palidez casi láctea de su amigo le demostró que no había nada que hacer. Ahora todo dependía de la suerte.

—¡El equipo de Gryffindor ya está en el campo! —gritó lo más jovial que pudo Justin Finch-Fletchley, el comentarista en ese partido, vigilado atentamente por la profesora McGonagall. El chico se notaba nervioso, pues era la primera vez que hacía de comentarista, pero daba lo mejor de sí—. ¡El primero en salir es Ron Weasley, seguido de su hermana Ginny Weasley, y detrás vienen Robins, Feriwinck, Sloper, Peakes y, por último, el buscador y capitán Potter!

El equipo de Slytherin aún no había salido al campo, de modo que los de Gryffindor aguardaron en mitad del estadio, sonriendo y saludando a sus compañeros leones.

—¡Y aquí viene el equipo de Slytherin! —anunció Justin, al cabo de pocos minutos—. ¡En primer lugar tenemos a Pucey, después a Bletchley, el capitán Montague, Urquhart, los golpeadores Crabbe y Goyle, y el buscador Malfoy!

El equipo de Slytherin se colocó frente al de Gryffindor, en actitud desafiante, en medio de los vítores de su casa. Desde la distancia, Malfoy buscó la mirada de Harry y sonrió de forma maliciosa. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa con creces.

* * *

En las gradas de los Gryffindor, como no podía ser menos, los leones abucheaban y silbaban al equipo de Slytherin, aunque con habituales excepciones.

Neville observaba con una pequeña sonrisa llena de admiración a Seamus y a Dean, que vociferaban con especial entusiasmo a las serpientes, junto a una Hermione que los contemplaba con expresión contrariada. Solo era un juego, pensaba la joven. Un partido escolar. No había que tomárselo tan a pecho.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, desechando la inútil idea de recriminarles nada, y devolvió la vista al partido. Su mirada se posó en Ron, y vio que, tal como temía, su piel lucía un tono verdoso. Suspiró con tristeza. Esperaba que con el paso del partido lograse tranquilizarse, o sus probabilidades de ganar se reducirían bastante. Miró el otro extremo del campo y la rubia cabellera de Malfoy atrajo su mirada. Todos sus compañeros eran morenos, y él resaltaba notablemente. En ese momento, el rubio miraba a Harry fijamente, sonriendo con burla. Incluso desde la distancia, sus bellos pero gélidos ojos refulgían malas intenciones.

Hermione resopló y se obligó a apartar la mirada hacia otro punto del campo. Incapaz de contenerse, llevó una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, y, tras rebuscar un instante, volvió a sacarla, con un pequeño objeto brillante sobre su palma. El anillo de Malfoy. Una pequeña joya de plata, con el escudo de Slytherin grabado, que la joven había encontrado entre sus pertenencias el día anterior. Lo había reconocido al instante, Malfoy había usado ese anillo desde que ella tenía memoria, pero eso no disminuyó la sorpresa que sintió al encontrarlo. Le costó caer en la cuenta de cuándo podía haberse hecho con la pertenencia del rubio, y finalmente supuso que debía haberlo cogido sin querer cuando depositó todos sus libros sobre la mesa de la biblioteca en la que Malfoy y Nott se encontraban. Era la única vez que había estado lo suficientemente cerca de Malfoy como para coger algo tan personal.

Varias cosas pasaron por su mente al encontrar el anillo. Por un lado, lo primero que sintió fue una inexplicable emoción que la sacudió brevemente. Por la simple razón de que el anillo significaba que tendría que hablar con Malfoy para devolvérselo. Pero, acto seguido, se sintió absolutamente estúpida y desconcertada. _No podía_ haberse alegrado de tener una excusa para ir a hablar con Malfoy. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Se obligó a sentirse frustrada por haber tenido la mala suerte de coger una de sus pertenencias. Porque eso significaba que _debía_ hablar con él para devolvérselo, y _no quería_ hacerlo. Eso era lo que debería estar pensando. Y fue lo único que se permitió pensar. Había ignorado al chico totalmente durante los últimos días, y le había ido muy bien. Debía seguir así, aunque, para su propia desesperación, le costase un gran esfuerzo hacerlo. Ella misma era consciente de que, si estaba tratando de ignorarlo, no era porque Malfoy no le importase en absoluto, si no por puro rencor, por lo furiosa que se sentía con él. Por las horribles palabras que le dijo en Halloween y que no se quitaba de la mente. Y por la frustración de no haber sido capaz todavía de pararle los pies.

La idea de espiarle seguía en pie, pero Hermione buscaba el momento oportuno para ello. No quería que volviese a ocurrir lo mismo que en Halloween, necesitaba planearlo mejor. Necesitaba una excusa, una coartada, por si él la descubría, en el peor de los casos, como ocurrió en aquel baño.

Volvió a mirar el anillo que reposaba en la palma de su mano, pensativa. ¿Quizá podría serle útil?

* * *

Montague, el capitán de Slytherin, estrechó con su mano la de Harry, provocando un audible crujido, y los miembros de ambos equipos montaron en sus escobas. La señora Hooch soltó las bludger y también la snitch, la cual revoloteó cerca de ambos buscadores y después se perdió de vista.

—¡Comieeeeenza el partido! —gritó Justin, saltando en su asiento de pura emoción, cuando Hooch hizo sonar fuertemente el silbato—. ¡La quaffle está en posesión de Ginny Weasley de Gryffindor! ¡Weasley se la pasa a Robins! ¡Robins a Feriwinck! ¡Ésta otra vez a Robins…! ¡Va a intentar marcar un gol…! ¡Oh, pero Goyle, el golpeador de Slytherin, envía una bludger contra Robins… de una forma bastante bestia, todo hay que decirlo…, y ésta deja caer la quaffle! ¡La recoge Urquhart, quien se la pasa a su capitán Montague! ¡Éste se la pasa a Bletchley…! ¡Vamos, Ron, puedes…! ¡Oh, no ha podido! ¡GOL DE SLYTHERIN! ¡ENCABEZAN EL MARCADOR 10 A 0 PARA SLYTHERIN!

Harry gimió y giró sobre su escoba tratando de distinguir a Ron en la lejanía. Éste estaba inmóvil frente a los tres aros, con una palidez que dejaba claro que, de no estar sujeto a la escoba como una alcayata, se hubiera desplomado.

—¡Parece que Weasley no va a ser quien salve el partido, ¿eh, Potter?! —le gritó Malfoy al pasar a su lado, soltando una risotada mordaz.

Harry trató de ignorar su comentario con entereza y volvió a girar sobre su escoba, tratando de encontrar la escurridiza snitch. Sentía un zumbido en los oídos producto de la rabia. Si la encontrase pronto, todo se solucionaría… O, quizá, Ron se calmase con el paso del partido…

Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Con el paso de los minutos, el número de goles por parte de los Slytherins iba en aumento, aunque los de Gryffindor tampoco se quedaban atrás. Ginny, Demelza, y Satine habían hecho varios tantos dignos de mención, y la distancia entre los marcadores no era excesivamente grande. Pero seguían perdiendo.

—¡Y el marcador asciende a 130 contra 100, con Slytherin en cabeza! —gritó Justin, quien ya había perdido toda la vergüenza y comentaba con total desparpajo—. Aparentemente, tener unos golpeadores con brazos más grandes que mi cuello está beneficiando al equipo de Slytherin…

Dicho comentario fue recibido con gritos de protesta por parte de las serpientes y vítores desde los leones. Harry soltó una carcajada y giró la cabeza para mirar sonriente a Ginny, que en ese momento pasaba por su lado. La joven pelirroja le devolvió una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¡Eh, mirad ahí! ¡El buscador de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, se ha lanzado en picado! ¿Habrá visto la snitch? —se alarmó Justin, desde el estrado del comentarista.

Con creciente pánico, Harry viró con su escoba y observó que, en efecto, Malfoy volaba a toda velocidad, con expresión de triunfo, persiguiendo un destello dorado.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí que la ha visto! ¡Y ahora Potter también la ha visto y se ha lanzado tras él! ¡Esto está que arde, señoras y señores! —clamaba Justin, sonriente, saltando de puro entusiasmo.

Harry azuzaba a su escoba entre dientes, rezando para llegar a tiempo y adelantarse a Malfoy. No podría ver las caras de decepción de sus compañeros si perdían. Ron se tiraría al lago con una piedra atada al tobillo pensando que sería su culpa… Y Ginny lo miraría con desolación en sus preciosos ojos marrones…

El joven Potter logró colocarse a la par de Malfoy, chocando contra su hombro al pegarse a su lado. La snitch volaba a pocos palmos de ellos. No veían las gradas debido a la velocidad que llevaban. Apenas estaban a un par de metros de altura del suelo del campo.

—Que te lo has creído, Potter —gruñó Malfoy entre dientes, dando un fuerte codazo al moreno, tratando de desviarlo de su rumbo. Éste maldijo por lo bajo, con un agudo dolor en el costado, pero no se apartó ni un ápice. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Un nuevo codazo procedente del rubio lo hizo tambalear, pero no se alejó. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la brillante snitch. Quería alzar la mano para cogerla, pero necesitaba un brazo para sujetarse a la escoba y el otro para protegerse de los furiosos codazos de Malfoy.

Al final no pudo aguantarlo más.

Malfoy hizo ademán de volver a golpearlo, pero la mano de Harry fue más rápida. La cerró en un firme puño y lo lanzó, sin controlar la violencia, contra el cuerpo del rubio. Solo trataba de devolverle el empujón, pero tuvo tan mala suerte que su golpe lo alcanzó de lleno en el rostro. Las manos de Draco se soltaron de la escoba, provocando que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sin remedio. Se golpeó contra el suelo con violencia y rodó por la hierba de forma desordenada y poco elegante durante varios segundos hasta detenerse bruscamente, quedando tirado en el suelo envuelto en su verde túnica. Su escoba aterrizó silenciosamente un poco más adelante que él.

Harry miró hacia atrás un instante, pero después alzó la mano, por inercia, y la cerró alrededor de la snitch. Sintió un aleteo en el estómago que lo hizo vibrar.

—¡SÍ! —gritó, jubiloso, alzando el puño con el que sujetaba la pelotita alada.

Contempló la snitch sonriente, en medio de los vítores ensordecedores de la afición, hasta que reparó en las brillantes y húmedas manchas rojas que cubrían el dorso de su mano. El aleteo de su estómago se convirtió en un profundo vacío. Bajó la vista al césped con una desagradable sensación amarga y observó cómo Malfoy se ponía en pie tambaleándose, y sujetándose firmemente la nariz con ambas manos.

* * *

—¡GENIAL, HARRY! ¡ERES EL MEJOR! ¡ASÍ SE HACE, CAMPEÓN! —rugían Seamus y Dean, secundados por Neville, saltando peligrosamente junto a la barandilla, y agitando sus banderas y sus bufandas de Gryffindor.

Hermione, en cambio, no compartía su júbilo. Su corazón había dado un vuelco descomunal cuando vio a Malfoy caerse de la escoba. Y todavía seguía martilleando con fuerza contra sus costillas, incapaz, al parecer, de normalizarse. Sus oídos también dejaron de funcionar. Cuando vio al rubio golpearse contra el suelo, su cuerpo se impulsó hacia adelante inconscientemente, hacia la barandilla, como si pretendiera alcanzarlo desde las gradas. No se había fijado en nada más. Ni siquiera vio a Harry atrapando la snitch. Y, de no ser por los gritos de felicidad y el rugido del león que Luna llevaba en la cabeza, no se hubiera enterado de que habían ganado el partido. Sus ojos sólo veían a Malfoy. Sólo lo enfocaban a él. El nudo que la chica notaba en el pecho, y que trataba de aligerar retorciendo su bufanda entre las manos, solo se redujo cuando lo vio levantarse del suelo trastabillando, sujetándose la sangrante nariz firmemente.

Parecía estar bien.

La chica sentía que su garganta comenzaba a resecarse a causa de sus rápidas inhalaciones.

No debería sentirse tan angustiada, y, desde luego, no debería estar prestándole atención; pero no podía apartar su mirada de él. Un _Petrificus Totalus_ no hubiera tenido mejores efectos.

* * *

—¡Fantástico, Harry! ¡Lo has conseguido! —le gritaban el resto de compañeros de equipo, mientras lo abrazaban fuertemente, ya todos con los pies en la tierra.

El joven moreno sonreía abochornado, dejándose abrazar y besar. Aún sujetaba la snitch con su mano derecha, y contemplaba, animado, cómo el resto de la casa Gryffindor peleaba por bajar al campo cuanto antes desde las gradas, todos cantando alegremente.

—¡Has estado guay, amigo! —le gritó Ron cuando llegó a su lado, forzando una sonrisa y chocando su mano fuertemente con Harry.

—¡Tú también, Ron, en serio! —le aseguró el moreno, sonriéndole con honestidad. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa a duras penas, indicándole que él no estaba tan seguro.

—¡Habéis jugado genial! —exclamó de pronto Hermione, sonriente, apareciendo de entre la multitud que bajaba de las gradas y abrazando a ambos amigos a la vez. Neville, Dean y Seamus iban tras ella, con la misma expresión de felicidad.

—¡Qué conmovedor! —gritó de pronto una fría voz, provocando un repentino silencio. Los compañeros de Harry se separaron de él y contemplaron a la persona que hablaba—. ¡Ha sido un detalle por parte de Potter salvarle el culo a Weasley, para variar!

Draco estaba a pocos metros de ellos, pálido, manchado de tierra, y aún con sangre descendiendo desde su nariz hasta sus labios. Pero conservaba las fuerzas como para mirarlos a todos con asco y superioridad.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! —le espetó Ginny, avanzando un paso hacia él. Harry la sujetó del brazo, por si las moscas—. ¡Si no sabes perder es tu problema!

—Oh, yo sé perder —corrigió el rubio, elevando la barbilla—. Siempre que el otro gane como es debido. No sabía que romperle la nariz al contrario estaba dentro de las normas.

—Tú me golpeaste primero —espetó Harry con frialdad—. Yo sólo me defendí.

—¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices? —siseó Malfoy, entrecerrando sus ojos grises—. Porque yo tengo una nariz rota.

—¡No te atrevas a amenazarnos! —gritó Sloper—. ¡Todos hemos visto lo que ha ocurrido, aunque Hooch no se haya dado cuenta!

Gritos de aprobación emergieron del equipo de Gryffindor, secundando a su compañero. Malfoy esbozó una media sonrisa burlona, entrecerrando sus grises ojos hasta volverlos ranuras. No era tonto. Sabía que tenía las de perder. Pero no se iban a ir de rositas.

—Eh, eh, tranquilos, no os delataré. Hay que ser generoso con la plebe —aceptó elevando ambas manos en señal de paz, con una sonrisa que delataba maldad. Se dio la vuelta y añadió, con una mueca de fingido disgusto—: Para una vez en su vida que los Weasley van a ver algo tan brillante como una snitch no voy a fastidiarles el momento… Pero contádselo a su madre con delicadeza, no vaya a ser que se muera del susto.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —rugió Ron, soltando la escoba y haciendo ademán de lanzarse contra el rubio, rojo de ira—. ¡YO TE MATO!

—¡Ron, no! —chilló Hermione, colocándose delante y sujetándolo como pudo, empujándolo del pecho. Seamus y Dean la ayudaron, tirando de su túnica—. ¡No vale la pena…!

—¡PARA HABLAR DE MI MADRE TE LAVAS LA BOCA, SABANDIJA! —le gritó Ginny, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Harry que la sujetaban, y con las uñas dispuestas para arañar.

Harry miró alrededor mientras sujetaba a la pelirroja, buscando a Hooch con la mirada por si las cosas se les salían aun más de las manos, pero, cuando finalmente la divisó, vio que estaba muy ocupada reprendiendo a Crabbe por algo que escapaba a su conocimiento.

El joven Malfoy no comentó nada más y se alejó de camino a los vestuarios con la cabeza bien alta, sin prestar atención a sus gritos e insultos.

—¡Vámonos! —espetó finalmente Ron, jadeando, colocándose bien la túnica—. Si vuelvo a ver su cara de cerdo no respondo. Vamos al castillo.

El resto de sus compañeros asintió y se encaminaron hacia la salida del campo, aún con las túnicas de Quidditch puestas, tratando de recuperar el ambiente jovial que había hacía unos instantes. Hermione anduvo tras ellos varios metros pero después se detuvo. Volvió la cabeza y contempló cómo Malfoy se seguía alejando en dirección a los vestuarios. Sus compañeros de equipo de Slytherin salieron por la puerta en ese momento, ya cambiados, pero ninguno lo miró a la cara ni dio señales de haberlo visto. Ni, por supuesto, hicieron ademán de esperarlo.

Malfoy los siguió con la mirada durante unos instantes mientras se alejaban. No volvió a mirar atrás, por lo que no apreció que Hermione no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Se limitó a apartar la mirada de ellos y cruzar la puerta de los vestuarios, perdiéndose de vista en el interior. Antes de que desapareciese tras la enorme puerta, Hermione alcanzó a ver fugazmente su rostro: ya no lucía la altivez que había demostrado frente al equipo de Gryffindor, si no que tenía una expresión… triste. Tristeza era la palabra adecuada. Nunca antes le había visto una expresión así, y la chica sintió que el corazón se le contraía. Siguió mirando en dirección al rubio hasta después de que se hubiese ido.

Avergonzándose de sí misma, respiró hondo para borrar los últimos rastros de conmiseración de su interior. No debía sentir compasión por Malfoy. Era injusto, más aún después de todas las barbaridades que acababa de soltar.

Volvió a mirar al frente y contempló alejarse a sus amigos. No parecían haberse dado cuenta de que ella ya no estaba a su lado, rodeados de tanta gente. La chica inspiró hondo otra vez y cerró los ojos un instante, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a hacer. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de estar buscando desesperadamente una excusa para ir a ver a Malfoy? ¿De verdad estaba planteándose ir a espiarlo en ese momento? No era la situación apropiada, ni de lejos. ¿De verdad se intentaba justificar pensando que era por el bien mayor, para solucionar lo de Runas Antiguas? ¿Por qué sentía que, en realidad, lo único que quería era… verlo?

Vaciló, preocupada. Palpó con sus dedos el bolsillo de su abrigo, como si comprobara algo, y finalmente tomó una decisión. Dio media vuelta, encaminándose a paso firme hacia los vestuarios.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de color blanco, que de pronto se le antojó mucho más alta que ella. Demasiado. Tomó aire para serenarse y abrió un resquicio de la puerta, lentamente.

El vestuario estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz exterior que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas, y una casi transparente nube de vaho inundaba la estancia. Era obvio que los jugadores se habían duchado hacía pocos minutos, pues aún podían distinguirse pisadas mojadas y charcos en el suelo de baldosas. El calor húmedo era agobiante. Había una única túnica del equipo de Slytherin sobre uno de los bancos, y su propietario se encontraba de espaldas a ella, inclinado sobre un lavabo desgastado, con el rostro bajo el chorro del grifo y emitiendo suaves resoplidos para expulsar el agua que entraba en la nariz. Vestía solamente el jersey, los pantalones y las botas reglamentarios del uniforme de Quidditch, manchados de barro al igual que la túnica.

Hermione lo contempló unos instantes, decepcionada. No estaba haciendo nada extraño, no tenía sentido que lo espiase allí. A pesar de que ya lo sabía antes de entrar allí, se sintió idiota, ¿qué información sobre Malfoy iba a descubrir espiándolo en los vestuarios, después de perder un partido?

Se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta, vacilante. No estaba segura de qué hacer a continuación. ¿Debería entrar y devolverle el anillo, para después marcharse, sin darle más vueltas? Sí, eso era lo correcto. Lo que su sentido común le dictaba. Así no habría perdido el tiempo yendo hasta allí. Sin embargo, una vocecita en su mente le cuestionaba si no sería mejor guardarlo para utilizarlo como excusa si decidía espiarlo en el futuro y él la descubría. Podría decir que iba a devolverle el anillo y justificar su presencia en cualquier parte… No era precisamente ético, pero necesitaba cuidar de su seguridad. Además, había algo dentro de ella que, a pesar de todo, la animaba a alertar a Malfoy de su presencia en ese momento. Una parte dentro de ella que, simplemente, quería hablar con él. Pero, al mismo tiempo, evidentemente, _no quería_ hablar con él. No tenían nada de qué hablar, ¿por qué se planteaba tirar por la borda el esfuerzo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía días por ignorarle? Se sintió profundamente frustrada y avergonzada consigo misma. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Mientras la joven luchaba por aclarar sus pensamientos, Draco cerró el grifo y se apoyó en el lavabo con ambas manos. Mantenía la cabeza agachada, dejando que las gotas resbalasen por su rostro ensangrentado, cayendo en el sucio lavabo. Hermione, a pesar de no verle el rostro, tuvo claro al instante que algo no estaba bien. Malfoy no estaba bien.

Draco volteó el rostro lentamente a su derecha, y la chica retrocedió instintivamente, creyendo que iba a descubrirla allí, pero supo controlarse para no emitir ningún sonido. Y él no la vio. Los ojos del rubio se fijaron en un pequeño candil encendido que colgaba en una pared, iluminando parte del vestuario, y que estaba a escasa distancia de él. La luz de la vela se reflejó en los claros ojos del joven y permitió distinguir rabia en ellos. Amargura. Sufrimiento.

Hermione presintió lo que iba a pasar antes de que sucediese, pero aun así no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito ahogado cuando Draco alzó la mano derecha y golpeó el candil con el puño cerrado con todas sus fuerzas. Se escuchó el ruido de cristales rotos, y la luz del objeto se extinguió. Varios cristales de diferentes tamaños aterrizaron en el suelo creando un brillante manto. La chica se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Draco permaneció varios segundos que duraron una eternidad con la mano todavía metida en el destrozado candil, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione se sintió paralizada por el miedo. Su cuerpo se echó a temblar de angustia contenida, y no se atrevió a quitarse las manos de la boca por miedo a que su agitada respiración la delatase. Era incapaz de apartar sus ojos del rostro de Malfoy. Revelaba un desaliento que la chica jamás había podido ni imaginar en esas facciones. Estaba hundido.

El joven Slytherin separó por fin su mano del candil y dejó caer el brazo a un costado de su cuerpo, agachando el rostro al mismo tiempo. Su mano presentaba varios cortes, y pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaban por sus dedos, yendo todas a reposar silenciosamente a los pies del rubio, el cual no pareció ni fijarse en ello. Cuadró los hombros, aparentemente más tranquilo, y volvió a abrir el grifo para sumergir en él su mano herida.

Cuando el sonido del agua corriendo llenó la estancia, Hermione sintió que volvía a recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo. Lo primero que logró hacer fue retroceder un paso de la puerta, saliendo del umbral y dejando que se cerrase sola casi del todo, para después darle la espalda. Seguía teniendo ambas manos sobre la boca y sus ojos parecían más grandes de lo habitual. No terminaba de asimilar lo que acababa de ver. Deseó no haberlo visto jamás.

 _«_ _Nunca pensé que Malfoy pudiese llegar a sentirse así... ¿De verdad se ha auto-agredido por haber decepcionado a sus compañeros de equipo? ¿Por haber perdido el partido por su culpa?_ _»_

La tentación de salir corriendo, olvidarlo todo, y volver a su vida de estudiante era demasiado tentadora. Era justo lo que quería hacer. Pero sus piernas se negaban a obedecerla. Sus piernas querían permanecer allí, junto a la puerta entrecerrada de los vestuarios, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haberse vuelto a meter donde no debía, con la consecuencia de haber vuelto a ver algo que no debía.

 _«_ _Quería encontrarle un punto débil, algo que utilizar en su contra para humillarle... Pero no algo así_ _»,_ pensó, descorazonada. « _No puedo utilizar algo así contra él. Ni siquiera por el bien mayor._ _»_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y retiró las manos de su boca. Ahora no podía irse. No después de lo que había visto. Pero tampoco podía entrar ahí, de ninguna manera. Con un suspiro y expresión de angustia, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte que golpeó la puerta entreabierta con su nuca, abriéndola ligeramente con el acompañamiento de un sonoro chirrido. Dio un paso adelante de un salto. Abrió los ojos como platos. _Mierda_.

Ya no se escuchaba el grifo.

—¿Quién es? —le llegó la fría voz de Malfoy, desde el interior.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Miró la puerta durante unos segundos y después respiró hondo, recuperando la entereza. Ahora ya no tenía elección. El destino había decidido por ella. Alzó el puño derecho, pues con la mano izquierda seguía sujetando su bufanda de Gryffindor totalmente arrugada, y llamó tres veces a la puerta. Sonó bastante más fuerte de lo que había pretendido. Trató de llenarse de coraje antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo, esta vez de un decidido movimiento. Malfoy estaba de espaldas al lavabo, contemplando el marco de la puerta con genuina extrañeza. Su mano ya no sangraba, se la había rodeado con un pequeño pañuelo. Su nariz sí seguía haciéndolo.

El silencio les presionó los tímpanos durante los segundos de estupefacción que vivió el joven hasta que logró comprender lo que veía.

—¿Otra vez tú? —fue lo primero que alcanzó a preguntar Draco, en cuanto logró recuperar el habla. La sangre mezclada con agua seguía resbalando por su nariz y barbilla, pero el chico parecía haberse olvidado de ese detalle—. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, boqueando como un pez, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Sentía un incómodo hormigueo en las piernas, producto del bochorno. Se había quedado muda.

—Estaba esperándote fuera —consiguió mentir finalmente, a medias, hablando con tono impersonal—. Quería hablar contigo.

 _«_ _Y espiarte para descubrir tu punto débil, pero no he descubierto lo que yo quería..._ _»_

Malfoy pareció capaz de lanzarle algún objeto.

—¿ _Hablar conmigo_? —repitió, con visible desesperación. Dejando bien claro que la última conversación que habían tenido era más que suficiente.

Hermione sintió el coraje apoderarse de ella, inundándola de valor. La situación había vuelto a escapársele de las manos y no le quedaba otro remedio. De nuevo, había demostrado ser una espía nefasta. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó el anillo con el símbolo de Slytherin que el chico creía haber perdido el día anterior.

—Venía a traerte esto —mintió serenamente, elevando la mano para mostrárselo—. Creo que me lo llevé de la biblioteca ayer, sin darme cuenta. Eso es todo.

Avanzó hasta el banco para dejar allí el anillo, junto a la ropa del joven, con cuidado de no mirar al chico a los ojos cuando se acercó a él. Se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondear su espeso cabello, e hizo ademán de salir por la puerta de nuevo. De repente, deseaba irse de allí cuanto antes; todos los pensamientos que había tenido antes de entrar allí le parecían, ahora, ridículos y sin sentido. Pero una delgada mano aferrándola del brazo la detuvo bruscamente a medio camino. Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Hermione se giró, sobresaltada, y encaró a Malfoy, el cual la atravesaba con aquellos ojos de ese color tan inusual. La chica se sintió diminuta de pronto, empequeñecida ante la intensa mirada que él le dedicaba y su fuerte mano rodeando sin delicadeza su brazo.

Nunca antes, en los siete años que hacía que lo conocía, había estado tan cerca de él.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la mano del joven y de nuevo a sus ojos, mostrándose desconcertada, y eso fue suficiente para que una fugaz expresión de pánico recorriese las facciones de Draco. La soltó al instante, como si le hubiese dado calambre, y Hermione casi pudo escuchar cómo se maldecía por dentro, insultándose por haber tocado a una sangre sucia. Parecía algo aturdido de pronto. Enderezándose, luchando por recuperar su aplomo, Malfoy se limpió sin disimulo, en la tela del pantalón, la mano con la que la había sujetado.

—¿En serio piensas que te vas a ir así, sin más? —soltó él, en voz baja y firme, mirándola con desprecio—. No pienso tragarme el cuento de que has venido aquí para devolverme mi anillo, que, por cierto, me encargaré de quemar ahora que sé dónde ha estado —entrecerró sus ojos claros—. Quiero saber qué estás tramando, Granger. Por qué has venido a verme otra vez con una excusa ridícula. Por qué ahora te dedicas a seguirme a todas partes.

Hermione escuchaba su voz, pero era como si le llegase con retraso a su cerebro. La sensación de la mano de Malfoy apretando su brazo persistía en su interior, opacando los demás sentidos. El corazón le martilleaba de pura frustración, y de miedo. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa?

—¿ _Excusa ridícula_? ¿Preferirías que no te hubiera devuelto el anillo? ¿Qué me lo hubiera quedado? —cuestionó Hermione con ligera sorna. Ahora que su mano estaba lejos de su cuerpo, era más fácil enfrentarle y hablar con su habitual aplomo. Él la miraba, impertérrito—. Ya que pareces apreciar mi compañía e insistes en mantenerme aquí, añadiré algo más —se atrevió a decir, de nuevo con ironía, intentando cambiar de tema—. Me parece indignante lo que has hecho, ¿sabes? Insultar a Ron y a Ginny de esa manera… Ha sido repugnante. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que hayas perdido, y su madre menos aún. Además, todos vimos cómo tú empezaste a golpear a Harry, así que no puedes reprocharle que él se defendiese —recitó de carrerilla, sin respirar, y sin apartar la mirada de los grises ojos del chico—. Te lo tenías merecido por lo que tú le habías hecho. De hecho, deberías estar agradecido de que la señora Hooch no lo haya visto y no te haya sancionado.

Malfoy siguió mirándola fijamente, desconcertado por sus palabras. No pareció haber asimilado del todo lo que ella le había dicho.

—¿Qué estás rumiando, Granger? —espetó Malfoy entre dientes, mirando a la chica como si estuviese loca; o como si aún intentase asimilar su presencia allí—. No te he preguntado tu opinión sobre absolutamente nada. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿A qué vienes aquí en realidad? ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

Hermione trató de respirar con normalidad, aunque comenzaba a costarle. De pronto, se sintió torpe. Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonto. Aunque no demostrase ser inteligente muy a menudo, lo era. Sin embargo, Hermione no pensaba demostrar su derrota fácilmente.

—Me parece absurdo tener que justificar una acusación semejante. Nunca ha sido mi intención seguirte a ningún sitio, te lo aseguro —espetó Hermione, tratando de hablar serenamente—. No te creas tan importante, porque no lo eres. Mi único propósito contigo ahora mismo es que dejes tranquilos a los alumnos de la clase de Runas Antiguas. Todo lo demás que tenga que ver contigo me importa un bledo.

—Y, si es así, ¿por qué no me has denunciado todavía ante tu héroe Dumbledore? Sigo esperando tu heroica denuncia. Podrías librarte de mí en un santiamén —espetó Draco, arqueando una ceja con burla. Hermione tragó saliva, admitiendo la lógica de su pregunta, pero alzó la barbilla y espetó:

—Tal como ya te expliqué, no lo he hecho hasta ahora porque intentaba ser considerada y ahorrarte problemas. Pero, _ahora_ , ya no intento nada de eso —aseguró, mordaz, con un brillo furioso en los ojos—. El problema es, como bien sabrás, porque no tienes un pelo de tonto, que estoy sola en esto. No tengo pruebas de lo que haces, nuestros compañeros no testificaran a mi favor por miedo a tus represalias, y Binns no se está enterando de _nada_. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No importa. Ya te lo dije, yo sola me basto para detenerte. Si el profesor Binns no va a pararte los pies, y no puedo acudir a los profesores, lo haré yo. Simplemente me está llevando algo de tiempo —espetó con ligera sorna.

—Esperaré _sentado_ , entonces, o acabaré cansado —masculló Draco irónicamente, avanzando otro paso hacia ella y atravesándola con la mirada. A continuación, dejó la ironía de lado—. Mira, me estoy hartando de ti. Estoy harto de vayas por la vida con esos aires de digna, creyéndote mejor que yo. Creyendo que tienes la verdad absoluta solo porque estés al lado del imbécil de San Potter.

—Nunca me he creído mejor que tú, Malfoy —aseguró Hermione, lentamente, negando con la cabeza—. Eres tú quien se empeña en repetir que estás por encima de mí. Parece que necesitas reafirmarlo constantemente. ¿Sabes? Te contaré un secreto: por mucho que _tú_ te creas superior a mí, tú y yo estamos a la misma altura.

—¿A la misma altura? ¡Ja! —Malfoy soltó una sonora risa despectiva—. Granger, por favor, vuelve a la realidad, ¿quieres? Yo provengo de una de las razas soberanas de la tierra, la raza que dominará el mundo algún día, mientras que tú estás en lo más bajo del escalafón. No eres nada. No eres más que cualquier insecto.

La joven sufrió un espasmo involuntario ante la dureza de esas palabas.

—El día de Halloween me dejaste muy claro que me considerabas lo más bajo, pero gracias por recordármelo. Nunca está de más —replicó Hermione, en voz baja. Su rostro había perdido gran parte de su color. Una súbita ira la invadió, y, sin pararse a reflexionar, señaló el candil roto con una mano—: ¿Has sido tú quien lo ha roto, Malfoy?

Ese recordatorio fue como una bofetada para el rubio. Se tensó como si le hubiera chillado, aunque las palabras de la chica fueron totalmente serenas. Pareció estar preguntándose si lo habría visto, o si lo habría adivinado. Las aletas de su nariz vibraron cuando tomó aire profundamente, indignado, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la chica. Era una batalla, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en desviar la mirada.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa mordaz acudió a los labios del rubio.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe. No tienes ningún derecho de espiarme ni interrogarme cuando se te antoje, entérate de una dichosa vez. No eres más que una entrometida. Y que sepas que no me trago el cuento de que ahora de repente seas "considerada" —repitió con sarcasmo la palabra que la joven utilizaba— conmigo sin ninguna otra intención oculta. ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido, Granger? ¡Deja de fingir que querías ayudarme porque eso no se lo cree nadie!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, agotada.

—No entiendes nada, acabo de decirte que…

—La que no entiende nada eres tú, sangre sucia —la interrumpió Draco, en voz tan alta que Hermione se sobresaltó ante el brusco cambio de tono—. Ya no sé cómo demonios explicártelo, si en duendigonza o en sirenio, para que penetre en tu deforme cabeza. ¡Ya no sé cómo coño hacerte entender que no quiero tener siquiera que respirar el mismo aire que tú! ¡Estoy harto de aguantarte! —exclamó, apretando los puños y elevando el tono de voz en cada sílaba.

—¡Pues yo también estoy harta de ti! ¡De aguantar tus tonterías en Runas Antiguas! ¡Y también nuestros compañeros! —saltó ella, con la respiración entrecortada por la crueldad de sus palabras, pero aún sin rebajarse a desviar la mirada—. Voy a detenerte, Malfoy. Te guste o no. Así tarde el curso entero en hacerlo. No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

—Maldita sea, Granger, me estás volviendo loco… —se desesperó él, crispando los dedos en el aire como si lo que más desease en el mundo fuera estrangularla—. ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de hacer tu maldita buena acción del día, vete a defender a tus estúpidos elfos domésticos o a tus repelentes amigos traidores a la sangre! ¡Métete en tus putos asuntos y vive tu maldita vida!

—¡No voy a…!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó de pronto una voz aterrada desde la puerta.

Hermione se giró y Malfoy alzó la vista, ambos sobresaltados. Theodore Nott, ya plenamente recuperado de su resfriado, los contemplaba de hito en hito desde la puerta. Su mirada pasaba de una Hermione roja de indignación y con las manos cerradas en firmes puños alrededor de su bufanda, a un Draco igualmente colorado y sangrando por la nariz profusamente. Se encontraban a apenas medio metro de distancia el uno del otro, ambos chillándose como desquiciados.

La chica se separó un paso de Draco, respirando sonoramente. No podía articular palabra. Si no salía de allí cuanto antes perdería los papeles por completo. Toda ella temblaba de furia, y se vio obligada tragar saliva antes de echar a andar a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, apartar a Nott, y salir como una exhalación del lugar, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos chicos.

Nott la siguió con la mirada mientras salía, desconcertado e inquieto. Malfoy no se movió de donde estaba y se limitó a tratar de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —le espetó Nott, con censura, cuando la joven salió y cerró la puerta tras ella de un portazo.

Draco abrió la boca y los ojos completamente, y miró a su amigo como si éste acabase de confesarle que era un elfo doméstico disfrazado.

—¡¿Encima voy a tener yo la culpa?! —graznó el rubio, señalándose con un dedo acusador y mirando alrededor como si esperase encontrar testigos que lo defendiesen—. ¡Ha sido esa maldita niñata la que se ha colado aquí a martirizarme, con la estúpida excusa de devolverme mi anillo…!

—¿Tu anillo? —repitió Nott, genuinamente desconcertado—. ¿Qué anillo?

—El anillo que siempre llevo puesto. El del escudo de Slytherin. Dice que se lo llevó ayer de la biblioteca, sin darse cuenta —reveló Draco, con impaciencia. Lo contempló, colocado sobre el banco de madera, diminuto y brillante. Añadió, como si no pudiera contenerse—: Seguro que me lo quería robar la muy…

—¿Eso ha sido todo? ¿Y cómo diantres habéis acabado discutiendo así, entonces? Es una tontería —saltó el moreno, como si no pudiese creer que ambos tuviesen una paciencia tan escasa que un simple anillo bastase para enfurecerlos.

—Ah, también ha aprovechado para echarme la bronca por las tonterías que les he dicho a los Weasley ahí fuera —añadió de pasada, poniendo cara de circunstancias, como si esperase que su amigo compartiese su opinión de que era algo sin importancia.

—Sí, ya me he enterado de lo que les has dicho —replicó Nott, frunciendo el ceño—. Y yo también pienso que te has pasado. No era necesario nada de eso.

—Joder, Nott, tú no —rogó el rubio débilmente, casi con un gemido. De repente se sintió agotado. Notó algo pastoso en los labios al hablar y de pronto recordó que seguía sangrando de la nariz. Y también se acordó de que le dolía a horrores.

—Es la verdad —insistió Nott, mientras su compañero volvía a abrir el grifo y sumergía el rostro tratando de detener la hemorragia—. ¿Qué prefieres, que te diga la verdad, o lo que quieres oír? Para esto último ya tienes a Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco cerró el grifo y se aferró con ambas manos al borde del lavabo, luchando para no volver a perder la calma. Si no conseguía controlar la cólera que sentía, iba a terminar sufriendo un infarto.

—No les he dicho nada tan grave, no es para hacer un drama —repuso, hablando con lentitud, como si él fuese el único que comprendía la situación—. Potter me ha roto la nariz a mí, y nadie ha dicho nada de eso.

—Me ahorraré decirte que fuiste tú quien empezó, ¿te parece? —contestó Nott, caminando hasta el cubículo de madera que hacía las veces de taquilla y sacando una toalla que le lanzó. Draco resopló con frustración, cogiéndola al vuelo.

—Aun así, ella no es nadie para venir a recriminarme nada. Empiezo a pensar que tiene que echarle la bronca a alguien al menos una vez al día o su cerebro de sabelotodo explotará...

Se sentó en el banco, presionándose la toalla contra la nariz. Se mantuvo en silencio, dispuesto a no contarle a Nott nada más sobre la discusión. No le apetecía revivirla. Pero no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Granger quería que dejase de alborotar la clase de Runas Antiguas, lo cual era más que evidente y no lo pillaba por sorpresa. Pero no terminaba de entender por qué no lo denunciaba a Dumbledore. Algo se le escapaba. Cómo lo había justificado esa vez tenía sentido, lo admitía. Era la palabra de la chica contra la de un profesor, dado que Binns era tan inútil que, seguramente, no solo pasaba de lo que estaba sucediendo en la clase, si no que _no se había dado cuenta_. Pero era Prefecta, seguramente la tomarían en cuenta aun así. Incluso aunque la gran mayoría de sus compañeros mintiesen y fingiesen que no pasaba nada, los profesores estarían más alerta.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, y era coherente, pero, lo que Draco no se tragaba de ninguna manera, era que hasta ahora no lo hubiese denunciado por _consideración_. Por no querer causarle más problemas. _Por supuesto_ que quería. Solo era una sangre sucia inmunda, sabelotodo y repelente. No tenía ningún sentido. Si odias a alguien, no eres considerado con él. Es simple y pura lógica. Granger no estaba actuando de forma razonable. Y eso lo ponía de los nervios.

Otra posibilidad, que de pronto asaltó a Draco, era que Potter y Weasley estuviesen detrás de todo… ¡Eso era! Esos dos tenían que estar tramando algo contra él. Se sintió emocionado al dar con esa posibilidad, aliviado al encontrar una razón coherente al comportamiento de Granger, pero se sintió deshinchar al darse cuenta de que no le convencía su propia hipótesis. No sabría decir por qué, pero intuía que Potter y Weasley no estaban detrás de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos lo denunciarían ante Dumbledore sin dudar, era más que evidente. Y lo enfrentarían directamente, no utilizarían a la chica como intermediario. No se comportarían como se estaba comportando Granger.

Esa sangre sucia era muy rara. Por más que se esforzaba, no la entendía.

—¿Te ha dicho algo Granger sobre Runas Antiguas? —quiso saber Nott, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos—. Me ha parecido oírle gritar algo al respecto…

—Bah, lo de siempre —farfulló Draco, distraído—. Quiere que deje de revolucionar la clase. Siempre está con lo mismo…

—Granger hace lo correcto—comentó Nott, mirando atentamente a su amigo y hablándole con total sinceridad—. Eres injusto con ella. Sabes que tiene razón.

Draco resopló por la nariz y desvió la mirada. De repente, a Nott sus ojos le parecieron dos pozos sin fondo.

—No es más que una entrometida —espetó el rubio, con total convicción—. Es una maldita inflexible que quiere que todos piensen como ella. Y no pienso ceder en nada de lo que me diga…

—¿Cómo puedes….? —se desesperó Nott, mirándolo con desesperanza.

—Nott, no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión —repuso Draco—. Así que déjame tranquilo.

Su amigo obedeció y guardó silencio, no sin antes emitir un suspiro de pesadez, como si Draco lo agotara. Éste se retiró la toalla de la nariz y contempló satisfecho que ya había dejado de sangrar casi del todo. Aunque le seguía quemando como fuego. Más tarde iría a ver a Madame Pomfrey para que se la arreglase.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí? —inquirió de pronto Nott, señalando el destrozado candil y los trocitos de cristal que regaban el suelo. Draco se sintió sin fuerzas para inventar algo demasiado elaborado.

—Qué sé yo, estaba así cuando llegué —mintió improvisadamente; y su tono desganado lo hizo creíble. Se apresuró a asegurarse de que su mano derecha estaba fuera de la vista de su amigo. Aunque, con un poco de suerte, creería que se había herido al caerse de la escoba.

Nott sacudió la cabeza, frustrado.

—Los del equipo estarán muy cabreados por haber perdido el partido contra Gryffindor —corroboró Nott, en voz baja y seria, indicando así su falta de extrañeza ante el hecho de que hubieran roto ellos el candil—. Si fuera tú, no iría a la Sala Común en un par de horas… o días. No te conviene encontrarte con nadie de nuestra Casa ahora mismo, no estarán contentos de verte.

Draco suspiró con pesadez, cerrando los ojos. Una intensa amargura volvió a invadirlo.

Malditos Gryffindors.

Maldito Potter.

 _Maldita Granger_.


	8. Pesadillas

# CAPÍTULO 8

# Pesadillas

Draco abrió de golpe sus grises ojos, y trató de aspirar al mismo tiempo una profunda bocanada de aire. La habitación estaba totalmente silenciosa, y la luz brillaba por su ausencia. Solo la iluminación verdosa proveniente del lago, que penetraba por las estrechas ventanas acristaladas, impedía la total oscuridad. Lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la negrura fue el dosel de su cama, con una gran "S" plateada bordada. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho como un caballo al galope.

Se incorporó torpemente hasta quedar sentado y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo; las sábanas estaban empapadas en sudor frío y se le pegaban al cuerpo, al igual que el pijama. Sentía cómo algo le obstruía la garganta, provocándole desagradables náuseas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente. Había sufrido una pesadilla. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que sucedía en el sueño, pero había sido aterrador. Y escalofriantemente real. Había escuchado gritos desgarradores que le retumbaron duramente en la cabeza, había visto sombras negras vaporosas envolverlo, unos barrotes, y unos ojos grises que lo miraban sin vida…

Seguía sin poder apenas respirar. El agobio creció en su interior, y eso provocó que la náusea ascendiera por su garganta casi sin control, obligándole a apretar las mandíbulas hasta que le dolieron. Apartó las sábanas y la colcha con manos temblorosas y bajó de la cama. Se puso en pie, recorrió la habitación con pasos rápidos, descalzos, y abrió la puerta del baño de un tirón, encendiendo la luz al mismo tiempo con la otra mano. Apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta tras él cuando se vio obligado a caer de rodillas y a vomitar en el retrete. Tras varios angustiosos y desagradables segundos, logró apaciguarse medianamente. Aún con los ojos cerrados, extendió una mano fría y temblorosa y tiró de la cadena. Sintiéndose más relajado con el sonido del agua corriendo, apoyó ambos brazos sobre el borde del retrete, y enterró el rostro en ellos. Las arcadas aún lo hacían convulsionarse, pero ya no tenía nada para devolver. No había cenado mucho.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Desde hacía más de un año, desde que condenaron a su padre a Azkaban, Draco sufría pesadillas con relativa frecuencia. Casi cada mes, vivía una horrible pesadilla relacionada con cosas que no podía recordar, y se despertaba de madrugada atemorizado, angustiado y con las náuseas a flor de piel. Lo único que recordaba de sus sueños eran los ojos grises de su padre, vacíos y sin vida. Se había dado cuenta de que esas pesadillas eran más recurrentes cuando estaba enfermo o estresado. O ambas cosas.

Al igual que las demás noches en las que esto sucedía, trató de respirar lento y profundo para controlar las ganas de vomitar, e intentó dejar de pensar. Dejar la mente en blanco. Aunque solo fuese durante unos segundos. Cuando notó que el corazón comenzaba a recuperar sus pulsaciones normales, se apartó del retrete y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la gélida pared del baño. Las manos seguían temblándole, y tenía mucho frío, pero ya no se sentía tan mal. El estómago comenzaba a asentársele poco a poco. Se palpó la frente y la sintió arder intensamente contra el congelado dorso de su mano. Un dolor palpitante se instaló en sus sienes.

Llevados por un impulso repentino, los dedos de su mano derecha levantaron la manga izquierda de su pijama con torpeza, agarrotados por el frío que sentía. La sensible y blanca piel de su antebrazo quedó expuesta, y sus dedos se crisparon sobre ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la nuca en la fría pared, y cerró los ojos. Su padre estaba en Azkaban. Encerrado indefinidamente. Los mortífagos tenían una vacante, que él debía cubrir muy pronto. Así había sido decidido, según su madre le había dicho a finales de verano. Él debía continuar los pasos de su padre. _Quería_ continuar los pasos de su padre. Y había llegado el momento, no faltaba mucho para ocupar su lugar. La próxima vez que volviese a casa, entraría a formar parte de sus filas oficialmente, a pesar de no haber terminado sus estudios todavía. O, al menos, eso le habían dicho. Al parecer, el Señor Tenebroso tenía especial prisa en que él se incorporase a sus filas. Lo necesitaban por algún motivo que aún escapaba a su conocimiento, lo cual, desde luego, no lo tranquilizaba precisamente.

Draco tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Esa vez sí sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire completamente. Convertirse en mortífago sería un acto valiente, y se sentía emocionado. Podría ser todo lo que siempre había soñado ser. Podría demostrar su valía. Por fin. Aunque su cuerpo y sus sueños no parecían estar de acuerdo. Pero, eso, se había obligado a sí mismo a pensar, no significaba nada. Estaba nervioso; todo había sucedido muy deprisa, antes de lo que había imaginado, eso era todo. Le había pillado desprevenido. Pero quería hacerlo. Quería ser un mortífago. Quería vengar a su padre, y ayudar al Señor Tenebroso a llevar a cabo sus planes.

Apenas quedaban unos días para que las vacaciones de Navidad comenzasen. Para volver a casa.

_«_ _Estoy impaciente por hacerlo. Impaciente por servir al Señor Oscuro_.»

Se puso en pie lentamente, tambaleándose levemente pues sus pies descalzos y helados apenas lo sostenían. Apagó la luz del baño y abrió la puerta para volver a la oscura habitación.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió una repentina voz en la penumbra, en cuanto volvió a pisar el suelo de su dormitorio.

Draco se hubiera sobresaltado si no hubiera vivido lo mismo varias veces. Ya se lo esperaba. Alcanzó a distinguir una silueta incorporada en la cama de Nott, mirándolo con atención. El joven rubio no dijo nada y se limitó a avanzar hasta su cama, volviendo a tumbarse sobre ella, dejándose caer con brusquedad. No se molestó ni en taparse. Estaba agotado. Alzó un brazo y se cubrió con él los ojos fatigados por la falta de sueño. Nott, que lo había observado en silencio mientras se tumbaba, se levantó finalmente de su cama y se sentó en la orilla de la de su amigo.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió, echando un rápido vistazo para ver si el resto de sus compañeros seguían dormidos. Los ensordecedores ronquidos de Crabbe corroboraron que así era. Si el resto no se despertaban con aquellos sonidos propios de un elefante moribundo, no lo harían con sus susurros.

—No —gruñó Draco con voz ronca, sin apartar el brazo que cubría su rostro.

—¿Quieres agua? —ofreció su amigo, con calma. Aunque no lo distinguía bien, Draco alcanzó a ver una discreta inquietud en sus ojos.

—Creo que sí —murmuró el rubio, haciendo ademán de incorporarse. Notaba un sabor agrio y desagradable en la boca.

Nott se levantó y se acercó al único escritorio de la habitación, que se encontraba situado entre la cama de Zabini y la de Goyle. Cogió la jarra que allí se encontraba y llenó uno de los vasos que había junto al recipiente. Después, volvió a la cama de su amigo.

Draco lo cogió en silencio y lo vació en pocos tragos. Comenzaba a sentirse mejor, pero ahora notaba un doloroso vacío en el estómago, pues ya no le quedaba nada de alimento en su interior. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y a colocar el antebrazo sobre su frente.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —quiso saber Nott, con delicadeza, mientras dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesilla de su amigo.

—Otra pesadilla.

—Tienes muchas —murmuró Nott, con voz impersonal—. Sigo pensando, aunque no me hagas caso, que deberías ir a la enfermería a hablarle a Madame Pomfrey sobre esas pesadillas. No es normal. Y no deberías considerarlo como algo normal. Además de que llevas varias semanas medio enfermo, y yo creo que también te afecta…

—No digas gilipolleces. Solo me pasa de vez en cuando, no es para tanto. Todo el mundo tiene pesadillas. Y _no estoy enfermo_ —masculló Draco, con énfasis, aunque su voz quedó ligeramente amortiguada por los ronquidos de Crabbe, sumados ahora a los de Goyle. Añadió, impaciente—: Joder, ¿tan animales son que no pueden respirar sin hacer temblar la habitación?

Nott ignoró su comentario, comprendiendo que se encontraba de evidente mal humor, y siguió mirándolo con inquietud.

—Yo no vomito cuando tengo pesadillas —le respondió en cambio, sin inmutarse. Draco no contestó, y no parecía que fuese a hacerlo. Finalmente, el moreno dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y añadió, en voz baja—: ¿Puedo hacer… algo?

Draco tardó unos largos segundos en responder. Sintió que debería decir algo que tranquilizase a su amigo, y de paso agradecerle su preocupación, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes. En ese momento no tenía fuerzas para nada. Se sentía muy fatigado y lo único que quería era dormir durante días. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a sobrepasarlo. Pero, a pesar de eso, lo invadió una oleada de agradecimiento hacia Nott. Sintió que era el único amigo que tenía, él único que de verdad sentía una genuina preocupación por él.

Y él se lo pagaba dejándolo siempre solo para irse con Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini.

A Nott también le habían "prometido" el rango de mortífago, pues su padre estaba igualmente en Azkaban, y había una vacante que cubrir. Provenía de una familia de mortífagos, y era su deber y responsabilidad. Pero aún no le habían concretado cuándo sucedería, quizá al acabar el curso, o antes incluso; lo que estaba claro era que _sucedería_. Cuando Lord Voldemort te reclamaba a sus filas, la negación no era una opción, a no ser que deseases fervientemente una espantosa muerte. Nott parecía comprender que no tenía elección y se había resignado al hecho de que algún día se convertiría en mortífago, a pesar de que sus ideas estaban ya muy lejos de ser las mismas que las de Lord Voldemort. Pero debía fingir que seguía creyendo en la causa, que ansiaba convertirse en mortífago. Por su propia seguridad.

—No —murmuró Draco finalmente, con los ojos aún cubiertos por su antebrazo—. Siento haberte despertado, perdona —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, con la voz más suave que pudo emitir.

—No te preocupes —replicó Nott, con el mismo tono, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo—. Tápate e intenta dormir —murmuró, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su propia cama—. Buenas noches.

El joven Malfoy no contestó. No porque estuviese intentando dormir, pues él mismo sabía que no podría volver a pegar ojo el resto de la noche, si no porque quiso que Nott lo creyese así. Era la única manera que se le ocurría para que el moreno conciliase el sueño y no siguiese preocupado por él.

Cosa que Draco, aunque no fuese capaz de decirlo ni demostrarlo, le agradecía sinceramente.

* * *

En el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el rasgueo de las plumas era lo único que rompía el aplastante silencio. Nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a emitir un ligero susurro, y todos se esforzaban en que los carraspeos fuesen lo más silenciosos posibles. Los casi inaudibles pasos de Snape recorriendo el aula enviaban escalofríos nerviosos a las columnas de los alumnos, y el siseo de su larga túnica negra no hacía sino agravar la incomodidad.

—Tiempo —sentenció de pronto Snape con su profunda voz, haciendo estremecer a sus alumnos—. Soltad las plumas inmediatamente.

Todos obedecieron al instante; excepto Hermione, que trató de añadir apresuradamente las últimas palabras a su pequeño ensayo, el doble de largo que el de sus vecinos. El profesor recorrió el aula con sus profundos ojos negros deteniéndose en cada uno de sus alumnos, y disfrutando aparentemente de la casi tangible tensión del ambiente.

—Señor Weasley —pronunció de pronto, acariciando las sílabas, y provocando que Ron diese un visible respingo—, salga aquí y léanos lo que ha escrito —indicó, señalando con la cabeza el espacio libre que había a un lado de la mesa del profesor, frente a la clase.

Ron compuso una mueca compungida y echó un rápido vistazo a su pergamino. Por su expresión, sus amigos adivinaron que no estaba muy satisfecho del resultado.

—No quiero… salir ahí —murmuró, aún sabiendo que no le serviría de nada.

—¿He comenzado la frase diciendo "si le place a su majestad"? —replicó Snape, sin alterarse—. Salga aquí, Weasley.

Ron gimió por lo bajo y se puso en pie cuan largo era. Apartó la silla con un gesto y se dirigió como quien va a un matadero hacia el frente de la clase, con el pergamino en las manos.

—Léalo —ordenó Snape, de pie, con los brazos cruzados, en medio de uno de los pasillos que había entre las filas de mesas. En uno de los pupitres que quedaban a la izquierda del profesor, Malfoy, sentado junto a Zabini, le estaba susurrando a éste algo al oído.

Ron carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, sin mirar a nadie en particular, y comenzó a leer:

—Una de las formas para…

—Lea primero lo que se le pregunta —interrumpió Snape, rotundo.

Las orejas del pelirrojo adquirieron un instantáneo tono rojizo. Ron pareció dispuesto a señalarle al profesor que la pregunta estaba escrita en la pizarra inmediatamente tras él, pero se contuvo a duras penas. Volvió a carraspear más sonoramente y comenzó de nuevo:

—"¿Cómo diferenciar un _Erumpent_ de un rinoceronte auténtico?" —elevó los ojos para mirar a Snape, esperando que volviese a criticarle; pero, al ver que guardaba silencio, prosiguió—: Una de las formas para diferenciarlos es fijarnos en la forma del cuerno, pues éste es…

—No se le oye —protestó Zabini de forma socarrona, en voz bastante alta, desde una mesa de la segunda fila. Conteniendo la risa, añadió, con fingida deferencia—: Habla más alto, Weasley, _por favor_.

Malfoy se tapó la boca con una mano, conteniendo un ataque de risa. Pansy dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. El resto de los Slytherins también rieron en voz baja pero definitivamente audible. Los Gryffindor al completo se giraron para mirar a los Slytherins con idénticas expresiones de rencor. Ron enmudeció, enrojeciendo, y pasando a mirar a Zabini con profunda hostilidad. Snape sonrió cínicamente.

—Continúe, señor Weasley.

Ron comenzó de nuevo, en voz considerablemente más alta, ignorando valientemente las risas.

—Una de las formas para diferenciarlos es fijarnos en la forma del cuerno, pues éste es… —entrecerró los ojos y se acercó el pergamino al rostro, como si no viese bien o no entendiese lo que había puesto—, es… ¡Ah! Grande, gris y con forma de espiral. Mientras que el de los rinocerontes es más bien blanco y liso…. Y la cola tiene forma de soga, cosa que la de los rinocerontes no…—fue bajando el tono de voz a medida que terminaba la frase, consciente por el silencio que reinaba en la clase, y la sonrisilla de suficiencia de Snape, que su ejercicio no era especialmente brillante. Aun así añadió con valor y decisión—: Y ya no he puesto nada más.

—Mediocre, Weasley —sentenció Snape, saboreando las palabras—. Casi tan mediocre como su caligrafía. Siéntese.

Llegado ese punto, no había manera de adivinar dónde terminaba el rojo cabello de Ron y dónde empezaban sus orejas. Forzándose por mostrar una expresión decidida, avanzó trastabillando de nuevo a su sitio, en medio de las burlas mudas de los Slytherins. Hermione advirtió que Harry iba a protestar, indignado, pero la chica le puso una mano en el brazo y lo hizo enmudecer con una mirada. Ambos sabían que no serviría sino para ganarse un castigo seguro por parte de Snape.

—Está claro que no todos los alumnos poseen el mismo grado de comprensión y las diferencias entre esas dos criaturas no han quedado claras para ellos —sentenció Snape con las cejas arqueadas en una mueca irónica, mientras Ron se dejaba caer hecho polvo en su asiento—. Devolvamos nuestra atención al libro _Los espantosos moradores de las profundidades_ que, como supongo que todos menos Weasley sabrán a estas alturas, contiene la respuesta a mi pregunta. Señor Malfoy, lea en voz alta la página ciento noventa y cuatro.

Hermione sintió cómo un pequeño trozo de plomo se instalaba en su estómago sólo con escuchar su nombre. Cerró los ojos para contener el impulso de pellizcarse por idiota. _No debía_ alterarse al escuchar su estúpido nombre. No debía sentir _nada_ en absoluto.

Al cabo de varios segundos de expectación, Draco comenzó a leer en voz alta, sin disimular ni un ápice las pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Todos comprendieron que, de no ser Snape quien se lo pidiese, se hubiera negado a leer nada.

—El Erumpent es una bestia de color gris, natural de África. Es de gran tamaño y poder —comenzó, con su desdeñosa voz que arrastraba las sílabas—. Por lo general, pesa más de una tonelada y, desde la distancia, puede confundirse con un rinoceronte. Su gruesa piel repele la mayoría de los encantamientos…

Hermione trataba de seguir la lectura en su propio libro, pero, para su propia frustración, cada pocos segundos se sorprendía a sí misma mirando sin ver el libro, completamente perdida de la lectura, y sólo pendiente de la voz de Malfoy. Como la ávida lectora que era, Hermione sabía reconocer un lector nato a kilómetros de distancia, y Malfoy _lo_ _era_. Leía realmente bien. A pesar de su tono aburrido, tenía una pronunciación muy clara, y se notaba que comprendía absolutamente todo lo que leía, aunque no le interesase. La joven se dio cuenta de que, a su pesar, le gustaba escucharlo leer. Pero eso no disminuía la amargura que le provocaba oír su voz.

Se sentía muy enfadada. No sólo con Malfoy, si no consigo misma. Llevaba días reflexionando, y, cada vez que la posibilidad de espiarle de nuevo aparecía en su mente, la imagen de Draco golpeando el candil en los vestuarios se materializaba ante ella. Y también su rostro, cargado de amargura y tristeza. Y sus grises ojos, brillantes de frustración. Se había dado cuenta de que no iba a poder hacerlo. No podría chantajearle. No quería espiarlo más. No quería jugar sucio. Sus últimas incursiones habían acabado de la peor manera posible, y se había dado cuenta de que, aunque llegase a encontrar algo en su contra, no sería capaz de utilizarlo.

Hermione pensó, no sin cierta vergüenza, que no era la primera vez en su vida que chantajeaba a alguien. Recordó cómo, años atrás, amenazó a la periodista Rita Skeeter con respecto a revelar que era una animaga no registrada, para que dejase de escribir aquellos falsos cotilleos y bazofias para la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. En aquel momento, no le importó lo más mínimo hacerlo. Sentía que era lo correcto. Skeeter era una mujer ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos, que se lucraba con las mentiras y el sufrimiento ajeno. Y, si lo pensaba fríamente, la verdad era que Malfoy no era muy diferente a ella. Acababa de demostrar su falta de escrúpulos, una vez más, con la jugarreta que acababan de hacerle a Ron. Con la diferencia de que ella había descubierto que Malfoy _sí_ tenía sentimientos, que era capaz de sufrir. Aunque no lo demostrase muy a menudo, y menos en público. Hermione lo había comprobado cuando lo descubrió rompiendo el candil en un arrebato de frustración por haber hecho perder un partido de Quidditch a su equipo.

No sabía qué hacer para detener sus andanzas en Runas Antiguas, pero, por suerte, no tendría que preocuparse por ello durante una breve temporada. Las vacaciones de Navidad comenzarían enseguida, lo cual consistía en una semana sin dicha estresante asignatura. Y sin la cara de Malfoy. Podría olvidarse del tema por, al menos, unos días.

Cuando regresasen a las clases, si todo seguía igual en Runas Antiguas, la guerra que ambos habían establecido seguiría en pie. Sobre eso no había ninguna duda. Pero, hasta entonces, podría alejar de su mente todo lo que tuviera que ver con Malfoy.

—Ahí lo tienen —dijo de pronto Snape, sobresaltando a la chica y arrancándola de sus pensamientos. Comprendió un segundo más tarde que Malfoy ya había terminado de leer—. Como ven, hay muchas más formas de diferenciar esas dos criaturas que las que ha señalado el señor Weasley; como, por ejemplo, la capacidad de su cuerno para detonar y…

Un sonido metálico inundó el ambiente. La campana había sonado por fin, y ya había llegado la ansiada hora de la comida. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a moverse ni a empezar a recoger hasta que Snape les hubiese dado el permiso para hacerlo. Pasadas experiencias les habían hecho ver lo que ocurría si expresaban sus ansias por salir.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie se hubo movido de su sitio, Snape añadió:

—Para mañana tráiganme el ejercicio desarrollado con todas las diferencias entre el rinoceronte y el Erumpent. _Desarrollado_ —recalcó, mirando fijamente a Ron, para después darse la vuelta haciendo ondear su túnica—. Pueden irse.

El habitual alboroto se adueñó de la estancia mientras todos guardaban sus libros y objetos en las mochilas, e iban saliendo por la puerta. Harry, Ron y Hermione no comentaron nada mientras recogían, ni tampoco mientras se dirigían a la salida. Al pasar junto al lugar donde se sentaba Malfoy, Hermione, instintivamente, apretó más el libro que llevaba en las manos contra el pecho, como si deseara protegerse de algo que ni ella misma sabía lo que era. Se irguió ligeramente, y caminó con más firmeza. De repente, la invadió un repentino deseo de mirarlo a los ojos, de contemplarlo fugaz pero directamente, pero, por suerte, su cordura se impuso y se obligó a no mirarlo a la cara en absoluto. E intuyó que él tampoco la miró, pues le había parecido ver que estaba muy ocupado escuchando algo que Zabini le decía. Cuando lo adelantó, Hermione sintió, avergonzada, que el plomo en su estómago crecía, al darse cuenta de que él no la había mirado a ella en absoluto. Ni siquiera por inercia. No había sentido su gris mirada en ella. ¿Cómo podía haberle molestado que Draco Malfoy no la hubiese _mirado_ al pasar por su lado? ¿Cómo podía haberse _dado cuenta_ siquiera de un detalle semejante?

Una vez se encontraron fuera del aula, Ron ya no pudo contenerse.

—¿Lo habéis oído? ¡Que mi redacción está poco desarrollada! ¡Maldito murciélago! Si él no sabe formular preguntas no es mi culpa. ¿No me diréis que en la pregunta no se sobreentendía que hablaba de diferenciarlos a simple vista? ¡Si no fuese así yo también hubiese puesto más cosas! ¡A ver si pretende que vaya donde el rinoceronte y le diga "disculpe que le interrumpa mientras come hierba, pero, ¿su cuerno es explosivo?"!

—Relájate, no hay nada que hacer —dijo Harry, poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras caminaban por el pasillo—. Ya conoces a Snape; aunque hubiese estado perfecta, le hubiera encontrado algún fallo.

—Ya, pero me pone enfermo que siempre nos saque a hablar a los Gryffindor para ofendernos —insistió Ron, especialmente malhumorado—. Y para ponernos a tiro y que los Slytherins suelten alguna pulla. Podría sacar a algún Slytherin, para variar. Pero no, ¿qué les pide que hagan? ¡Leer! ¡Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera!

—No sé qué decirte, Weasley —intervino de pronto una voz tras ellos que arrastraba las sílabas. Hermione sintió que el trozo de plomo de su estómago daba una pirueta, y fue la primera de sus amigos en girarse para descubrir a Malfoy tras ellos, acompañado de sus colegas, y luciendo una maliciosa sonrisa. No se habían dado cuenta de que habían salido por la puerta segundos después que ellos—. No todo el mundo puede leer, créeme. Yo he estado a punto de quedarme dormido escuchándote a ti. No creía que pudieras tener más taras, pero veo que además de pobre, feo, larguirucho, y con los pies grandes, eres medio miope.

Crabbe y Goyle, a ambos lados de él, rieron roncamente a carcajadas, aunque todos los presentes dieron por sentado que no habían entendido la mitad de lo que Malfoy había dicho. Zabini, tras ellos, también dejó escapar una risotada.

Ron crispó los dedos de las manos al instante.

—Sujétame esto —le espetó a Harry, y le estampó la mochila en el pecho, dispuesto a tener las manos libres para estrangular con ellas el pálido cuello del Slytherin. Harry lo sujetó a toda prisa de la túnica, impidiéndoselo, pues estaba claro que Crabbe y Goyle le darían la paliza de su vida.

—Hazle un favor a nuestros oídos y tírate de la Torre de Astronomía, Malfoy —le soltó Harry, sin dejar de sujetar a Ron.

Draco amplió más su sonrisa socarrona. Sus ojos, por decisión propia, se centraron en Granger, que no había dicho una sola palabra y se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente, con expresión algo defensiva, pero definitivamente inmune a sus comentarios ácidos. Últimamente, pensó Draco con resignación, veía a Granger con demasiada frecuencia. Nunca se había fijado con detenimiento en la cantidad de clases a las que ambos asistían juntos. Pero ahora sí lo hacía, pues, por algún motivo, notaba su presencia con más facilidad que antes. Casi estaba acostumbrándose a ver su rostro, enmarcado en aquel horroroso cabello castaño, a todas horas, en todas partes.

—Debe ser que pasar demasiado tiempo contigo, Potter, estropea la vista de cualquiera —continuó Malfoy, con la misma malicia, dirigiendo a Harry el insulto pero sin apartar la mirada de Granger, queriendo ver su reacción. Ésta, sin embargo, desvió la suya con total indiferencia, cogiendo a Ron por la manga de la túnica.

—Déjalo, Ron, no malgastes saliva con Malfoy —le dijo Hermione, impertérrita, dando media vuelta y tirando de Ron para alejarlo del rubio—. No merece la pena.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos grises. Su sonrisa mordaz se borró de su rostro. _Increíble_. ¿Ahora fingía que quería ignorarlo? ¿Después de perseguirlo y acorralarlo numerosas veces para echarle diversas broncas sobre lo de Runas Antiguas? Lo que le faltaba. No podía creer que fuese tan hipócrita. No, eso sí que no. Esa mocosa estúpida no tenía derecho a ignorarlo ahora como si fuera un don nadie.

—¡Si sigues pasando tiempo con Potter tú acabarás igual, Granger! ¡Sangre sucia y además miope! —le gritó Malfoy, con saña, mientras la chica se alejaba tranquilamente, tirando de Ron y de Harry, los cuales seguían mirándolo con ira por encima del hombro. Pero Granger ni siquiera se giró—. ¡O quizá el problema de Weasley sea la mala letra que tiene, propia de un niño de parvulario con su misma edad mental, y eso ya te lo ha contagiado, Granger!

Nada, no había manera. Era innegable que lo estaba oyendo, pero lo ignoraba. Sus palabras le resbalaban, como si no le afectasen lo más mínimo. Sintió un ardor furioso en la boca del estómago. No estaba dispuesto a ir _detrás_ de ella, de modo que se mantuvo quieto en medio del pasillo junto a sus colegas, viéndola alejarse. Quiso gritarle algo más, algo realmente hiriente, pero ya no se le ocurría nada. Estaba demasiado irritado. Demasiado defraudado. Granger siguió alejándose con amplias zancadas, con la cabeza bien alta, acompañada de esos dos imbéciles, hasta que al final la perdió de vista. A su lado, Crabbe y Goyle seguían riéndole los chistes, pero él estuvo tentado de decirles que se callasen de una vez.

Una vez Harry, Ron y Hermione se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de los Slytherins como para ya no escuchar a Malfoy, la chica se permitió respirar profundamente. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, y sentía un vacío en el estómago, pero se sentía satisfecha de sí misma. Le había dado a Malfoy donde más le dolía, en su orgullo, y se sentía bien por ello. Aunque quizá no tan bien como debería sentirse. Pero el trozo de plomo que sentía en su estómago, curiosamente, había desaparecido.

Aunque ya habían puesto varios pasillos de distancia entre Malfoy y ellos, Ron seguía gruñendo y quejándose de las palabras del rubio.

—Como me gustaría darle una patada en todo su…

—Cálmate, Ron —aconsejó Hermione, en voz baja—. Ya sabes cómo es Malfoy. Olvida lo que ha dicho, sabes que no tiene razón.

—Hermione tiene razón, vamos a olvidarlo. Que no nos amarguen el día. Piensa en otra cosa —sugirió Harry, que parecía tan enfadado como él pero intentaba reprimirse. Vaciló unos instantes, reflexionando sobre algún tema más agradable, mientras bajaban la gran escalera de mármol. De repente añadió, inusualmente jovial—: Piensa en las vacaciones de Navidad, que están a la vuelta de la esquina. Unas vacaciones sin la cara de Malfoy.

—Es verdad —sonrió Ron, relajándose con un suspiro y adoptando una repentina expresión soñadora—. Va a ser genial. Qué guay que vengas a la Madriguera, Harry.

—Y que lo digas —el moreno sonrió, agradecido, mientras atravesaban las puertas dobles que conducían al abarrotado Gran Comedor. Se volvió a su amiga—: Tú vas a ir a tu casa al final, ¿no, Hermione?

—No, al final no —replicó la joven, esbozando una sonrisa resignada—. Olvidé decíroslo. Mis padres tienen una convención sobre prótesis dentales que durará toda la semana de Navidad. En Edimburgo. Así que me tendré que quedar en Hogwarts. Ya he apuntado mi nombre en la lista que ha dejado la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Qué? ¡Pues haberlo dicho! ¡Ven a La Madriguera, mujer! —ofreció Ron, cuyo rostro se iluminó ante la perspectiva de que estuviesen los tres juntos en su casa.

—No vamos a dejarte pasar las Navidades sola —añadió Harry, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola como si fuese algo evidente—. Faltaría más.

—No tenéis sitio —objetó Hermione con delicadeza, sonriendo—. Ginny me ha dicho que Charlie y Bill van a ir también a pasar las navidades, ¿no? —añadió, dirigiéndose a Ron— . Así que con Harry ya estáis completos.

—Ah, ya —vaciló Ron, súbitamente demudado—. Pero da igual, tú ven y ya nos las apañaremos…

—Que no, no insistas, pasaré las navidades aquí. No va a estar tan mal, el castillo se pone precioso en estas fechas —comentó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros, contenta—. Además, Neville me ha dicho que también él se queda, así que estaré con él. No estaré sola. No os preocupéis, ha sido culpa mía por saber lo de mis padres a última hora…

Harry y Ron se veían visiblemente tristes, pero no quisieron insistir pues Hermione parecía satisfecha así. Se sentaron en su sitio habitual de la mesa de Gryffindor, en silencio, ambos exprimiéndose el cerebro para encontrar alguna solución algo más favorable para su amiga. Pero no tuvieron ninguna idea brillante.

Tal como ella había dicho, La Madriguera estaba al completo.


	9. De duendes, magos y enfrentamientos

# CAPÍTULO 9

# De duendes, magos y enfrentamientos

Un golpe estrepitoso, acompañado de un sonoro grito de dolor, llegó desde la Sala Común hasta el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo curso de la Casa Gryffindor. Los que se encontraban en ese momento en la habitación se miraron con resignación, y detuvieron sus quehaceres durante un instante, pero después sacudieron la cabeza y retomaron la tarea de preparar sus equipajes.

—Y mira que se lo hemos dicho —resopló Dean—. "Seamus, llevas muchas cosas en el baúl. Déjanos ayudarte…"

—"…Un hechizo proveniente de una sola varita no bastará para levantarlo" —añadió Harry, sonriendo cómplice, mientras doblaba sus jerséis.

—"¡Para nada! ¡Puedo bajarlo yo solo!" —finalizó Ron, imitando fielmente la voz de Seamus, y agitando una mano como quitándole peso al asunto. Cogió un par de libros y los arrojó al baúl, conteniendo una carcajada—. Pues nada; al final se ha caído por las escaleras, baúl incluido.

—¿Se habrá hecho daño? —intervino Hermione, sentada en una esquina de la cama de Ron con Crookshanks en el regazo, mirando hacia la puerta con preocupación.

—Buena pregunta —sonrió Dean, dejando encima de la cama las pertenencias que iba a meter en la maleta, y yendo hacia la puerta—. Voy a ver si se puede salvar algo. De Seamus, o del baúl.

Ron soltó una carcajada y arrojó los últimos utensilios que faltaban a su ya bastante abarrotado baúl. A continuación bajó la tapa y se sentó encima tratando de cerrarlo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Eres un mago, o qué? —bromeó Harry, viendo jadear a su amigo y gruñir irritada a su amiga.

—No conozco ningún hechizo para cerrar un baúl lleno hasta los topes —replicó el pelirrojo, dando pequeños saltos con el trasero sobre la tapa, frustrado.

Mientras Hermione, con visible impaciencia, enseñaba a Ron el hechizo que necesitaba, Harry giró el rostro para mirar a Neville, que se encontraba sentado sobre su propia cama atendiendo con cariño a su vieja Mimbulus Mimbletonia, la cual ya contaba con sus buenos cuarenta centímetros de alto. El muchacho estaba entretenido cortando algunas rebeldes ramitas que estaban creciendo entre los desagradables forúnculos.

—Al final no nos has contado cómo es que no vas a pasar las Navidades a casa, Neville —comentó Harry, amistosamente—. Siempre sueles irte…

—Ah, ya, es que mi abuela se va a Transilvania con un par de amigas suyas —informó el joven Longbotton, sonriendo con resignación—. Así que no me apetecía pasar las Navidades solo en casa; en esas circunstancias no me merecía la pena irme.

—Vaya, pues sí, lógico —murmuró Ron, ya con su baúl adecuadamente cerrado. Pareció vacilar un momento y después añadió—: ¿Tu abuela tiene amigas?

—Oh, sí —confesó Neville, sonriendo divertido al ver que Hermione, indignada, le daba un golpe en el hombro a Ron como castigo por su impertinencia—. Tiene muchas amigas. Va a ir con estas dos al concierto de Lorcan D'Eath… Creo que os lo comenté en clase hace unas semanas —soltó una risita—. No os imagináis la marcha que tienen para su edad.

—No, efectivamente, me cuesta imaginarlo —repuso Ron con cara de susto, obteniendo otro golpecito por parte de Hermione.

—Pues sí, pero no me importa quedarme en el castillo, es por una buena causa. Me alegra que mi abuela se divierta por una vez. Ya sabéis que es bastante estricta, aunque, por suerte, desde lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios, es bastante más tolerante conmigo —comentó Neville, con tímida satisfacción. Después sonrió amigablemente a Hermione—. Además, Hermione y yo nos lo pasaremos genial aquí, ¿verdad? He oído que no se quedará mucha gente, así que se estará de maravilla, todo el castillo para nosotros…

—Ya, pero la poca gente que se queda es un incordio —replicó Ron, dejando de colocarse la bufanda y mirando la pared opuesta con odio—. No me gusta que os quedéis tan solos con _cierta clase_ de gente… No es seguro.

—Estoy de acuerdo —corroboró Harry, colocándose la capa sobre los hombros e intercambiando una mirada significativa con Ron—. A mí tampoco me gusta que os quedéis aquí casi solos… La verdad es que no me quedo tranquilo.

Hermione y Neville se miraron con idéntica confusión.

—¿De qué habláis? O de quién, mejor dicho —quiso saber la chica, extrañada. No comprendía la súbita preocupación de sus amigos.

—De Malfoy —escupió Ron, con la misma expresión que hubiera tenido de estar oliendo algo especialmente asqueroso—. Ese energúmeno se queda también a pasar las Navidades aquí, vete tú a saber por qué, y no me hace ni pizca de gracia…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Hermione, asombrada.

—Su nombre estaba apuntado en la lista de McGonagall, lo he visto en el desayuno. Ha dejado la lista en el tablón por si se apuntaba alguien de última hora —Ron arrugó la nariz, molesto, y miró a su amiga con cara de circunstancias, como si estuviese seguro de que ella comprendería ahora su disgusto.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa comprensiva, pero no tardó en apartar la mirada. De pronto se sintió inquieta, pero por motivos diferentes a sus amigos. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que Malfoy también se quedase en Hogwarts. Se sintió algo estúpida por no haber sopesado aunque sea esa posibilidad; dio por hecho demasiado rápidamente que se iría a su casa. Había dado por hecho que se libraría de él por unas semanas, pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado. Pero, de todas formas, visto fríamente, a ella no tenía por qué afectarle, ¿no? Aunque ambos estuviesen en el castillo, no tenían por qué verse; no acudirían a clases juntos, ni mucho menos. Y, desde luego, _no se buscarían_. Con lo cual, no había cambiado nada. Podría seguir con su plan de tomarse unas "vacaciones" de las estupideces de aquel rubio engreído. Como mucho, tendría que soportarlo en las comidas, y se aseguraría de colocarse lo más lejos posible de él. Esperaba apreciar un leve puntito rubio en la otra punta de la mesa más alejada a la suya. Eso era todo lo cerca que iba a estar de Malfoy. Estaba de vacaciones. Y se las merecía, en todos los aspectos.

Contemplando cómo sus amigos terminaban de vestirse para ir a coger el tren que los llevaría a sus hogares, la chica no pudo evitar incorporarlos en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Le entraban escalofríos sólo de pensar en cómo reaccionarían si les contase que hacía unos pocos días había estado espiando a Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas. _Más de una vez_. Y tampoco pensaba contarles lo que había visto en los vestuarios después del partido de Quidditch. Había decidido no chantajearlo al respecto, y eso incluía también el hecho de no contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus amigos. En su interior, sentía que estaría traicionando a Malfoy si se lo contaba a alguien y, aunque el rubio no merecía su consideración, su noble corazón le impedía revelarle a nadie lo que había presenciado.

Pero le costaba quitárselo de la cabeza. Haber visto a Malfoy tan débil y vulnerable por primera vez en siete años la había dejado totalmente descolocada. Nunca creyó que de verdad el chico tuviese un lado tan frágil; siempre daba la impresión de que todo le resbalaba. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que a Malfoy pudiesen afectarle cosas tan relativamente "sin importancia" como que sus compañeros de equipo le ignorasen, o haber perdido un partido de Quidditch; Malfoy parecía más insensible que todo eso. Era sarcástico, cruel, y no tenía reparos en ofender a los que consideraba inferiores. ¿Alguien así era capaz de sufrir? De sufrir de verdad, en silencio, sin querer contárselo a nadie. Sin querer jactarse de su sufrimiento, sin buscar la ayuda de nadie...

Sentía que había visto una parte de Malfoy que él no quería que nadie viese, y eso la asustaba y… emocionaba a partes iguales. No sabía qué pensar; y no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

—A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia —añadió Harry, cruzándose de brazos, y arrancando a la chica de sus pensamientos—. Si lo hubiéramos sabido antes te hubiéramos arrastrado a La Madriguera sí o sí, Hermione… Pero bueno, ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que os suceda, escribidnos de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, de hecho, escribidnos muy a menudo para saber que estáis bien.

—Cada día —sonrió Hermione, sujetando a Crookshanks con firmeza, pues parecía muy ansioso por ir a comprobar la textura de la bufanda de Harry.

—¿Solo se queda él? ¿Crabbe, Goyle…? —cuestionó Neville, con ligera inquietud que intentó disimular. Al parecer, la idea de que los amigotes de Malfoy se quedasen con él sí le parecía que podría llegar a ser preocupante.

—Juraría que no, solo vi el nombre de Malfoy —dijo Ron, tras pensarlo unos segundos—. Ni siquiera conozco al resto de personas que se quedan con vosotros. Serán de otros cursos…

—Entonces no sé de qué os preocupáis. Malfoy no me da ningún miedo. Estando solo, sin sus dos gorilas, no se atreverá a hacernos nada —dijo Hermione, con tanta firmeza que hasta ella estuvo a punto de creérselo—. Seguro que ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra en toda la semana… Tendrá cosas mejores que hacer que meterse con nosotros.

—Más le vale. Si no, tendrá que conocer mi furia devastadora en toda su extensión —sentenció Ron, elevando la cabeza como un orgulloso caballero andante.

—Tú no tienes de eso, Ron, asúmelo —bromeó Harry, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara con rencor. Hermione y Neville se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Dean volvió en ese momento a la habitación, y todos le miraron con curiosidad. Éste entró en el baño sin decir nada y salió de nuevo a los pocos segundos. Tras guiñarles un ojo con aire divertido en respuesta a sus interrogantes expresiones, volvió a salir de la habitación con un bote de esencia de Murtlap, ideal para calmar y curar heridas.

* * *

Neville pensó que nunca antes había notado lo mucho que tintineaban los cubiertos en una mesa. Era tal el silencio que había en la única mesa que quedaba en el centro del Gran Comedor, que parecía que apenas hubiese gente; aunque había más de una docena de personas, entre estudiantes y profesores. Sólo un puñado de alumnos se había quedado a pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts ese año, por lo que el profesor Dumbledore consideró que era una tontería mantener las cuatro mesas de las casas. De modo que, tanto los estudiantes como los profesores, estaban compartiendo una única mesa.

El joven Longbottom miró a su alrededor mientras daba un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza. Nadie hablaba. Todos estaban concentrados en comer. De hecho, eran tan pocas las personas sentadas en la larga mesa que habían sido capaces de dejar casi medio metro de distancia entre unos y otros, lo cual enfriaba aún más la situación. De la casa Ravenclaw únicamente se habían quedado tres chicas, que parecían ser buenas amigas, y que comían con total tranquilidad sentadas en un extremo de la mesa, hablando de vez en cuando en discretos pero animados susurros. De Hufflepuff había una pareja de hermanos gemelos que, si Neville no recordaba mal, eran huérfanos y siempre pasaban las navidades en el castillo, y también un joven de cabello castaño cuyo nombre no conocía. De la casa Slytherin, solo había dos personas: una niña diminuta, que parecía vivir en una continua sensación de pánico, _y_ _Malfoy_. Y de Gryffindor sólo estaban Hermione y él.

Echó un vistazo a su compañera, que estaba a su lado. Hermione se encontraba sentada anormalmente tiesa, y tenía la mirada clavada en las patatas asadas que se estaba sirviendo. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y parecía molesta sin razón aparente. Bueno, sí que había una razón. Una razón muy evidente, además. Y era que Malfoy estaba sentado inmediatamente _delante_ de ella. Cara a cara.

Neville miró a Malfoy con todo el disimulo que pudo reunir. Éste se estaba sirviendo pavo asado, y parecía bastante tranquilo e indiferente, a diferencia de Hermione. Aunque algo en la rigidez y en lo mecánico de sus gestos insinuaba la furiosa tensión que trataba de contener y disimular, pero que estaba ahí. Ninguno de los dos se miraba ni siquiera de reojo. Parecían dispuestos a mantener una concentración total en sus respectivas comidas, y daba la impresión de que trataban de freír a su oponente sólo con sus ondas mentales. Neville casi podía sentir cómo la zona derecha de su cuerpo, la más cercana a donde estaba sentada Hermione, estaba a menor temperatura que la izquierda. La indiferente, pero despiadada, frialdad que Malfoy y Hermione se procesaban parecía olerse en el ambiente.

Ni siquiera la falsa nieve mágica que caía del techo, y que desaparecía a los pocos metros de llegar a las cabezas de los presentes, o los doce enormes árboles decorados que adornaban el Gran Comedor, lograban despertar el espíritu navideño.

—Bueno —comenzó de pronto el profesor Dumbledore, tratando de aligerar la violenta atmósfera. Su voz fue como un alegre cañonazo en medio del silencio—, supongo que vuestros compañeros estarán ya a medio camino de sus casas —metió una mano dentro de su túnica de color pistacho, y sacó un reloj de oro de bolsillo. Tenía doce manecillas, y, en lugar de números, había planetas que se movían alrededor del borde. Lo consultó durante unos segundos—. Sí, ahora mismo deben de estar comiendo. En pocas horas llegarán a King's Cross. El Expreso suele ser muy puntual.

—Este año se han ido más alumnos que nunca —comentó McGonagall, ayudándole en su intento de dar conversación, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta elegantemente.

—Ellos se lo pierden —sonrió Dumbledore, que parecía emocionado—. Debe de ser muy placentero tener la Sala Común para tan poca gente, ¿no? Sois pocos de cada Casa —comentó, volviéndose a sus alumnos y mirando a ninguno en particular.

—La verdad es que sí —afirmó risueña una de las chicas de Ravenclaw, que aparentaba tener mucho desparpajo—. Va a ser muy divertido tener toda la torre para nosotras. Lo pasaremos genial.

—Confío en que así sea —corroboró el director, satisfecho. Sus ojos azules observaron jovialmente uno a uno a sus estudiantes hasta detenerse en uno en particular—. Señor Malfoy, ¿ninguno de sus amigos ha podido quedarse para hacerle compañía?

Draco alzó la mirada, sin esforzarse en cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento. Por un momento pareció dispuesto a no molestarse en contestar, pero, al comprobar que el profesorado al completo, y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes, lo estaban mirando, se vio obligado a hacerlo.

—No, ninguno se ha quedado —admitió, indiferente.

—Bueno, no se preocupe, quizá esta sea la oportunidad de entablar nuevas amistades, ¿no cree? —sugirió Dumbledore, sonriendo bondadosamente bajo su larga barba blanca—. Como la simpática señorita que está sentada a su lado…

La diminuta niña de Slytherin, sentada junto al rubio pero ocupando considerablemente menos espacio que él, se encogió aún más y se derramó encima parte del contenido de su copa, alarmada al verse mencionada. Draco la miró de forma desdeñosa por el rabillo del ojo, como si no pudiera creerse que semejante _espécimen_ se hubiese atrevido a sentarse a su lado. Las chicas de Ravenclaw rieron sonoramente ante la torpeza de la niña, que para entonces ya parecía una remolacha con coletas.

—Tengo la vaga sensación de que ninguno de los dos expresa el menor entusiasmo, director —apuntó Snape, arqueando una ceja con frialdad.

—Bueno, quizá no —admitió Dumbledore sin borrar la sonrisa—, pero el espíritu de la Navidad obra milagros, Severus. Por cierto, Hagrid, permíteme felicitarte por los abetos con los que nos has obsequiado este año. Son magníficos —alabó, mirando alrededor.

—Gracias, profesor Dumbledore —agradeció Hagrid, ruborizándose de orgullo—. Me ha costado lo mío traerlos. Me estoy haciendo mayor para estas cosas…

Hasta los oídos de Hermione llegó un suave resoplido mordaz proveniente de delante. La chica apretó los dientes con furia y decidió romper, en un arrebato, el contrato mental que había firmado consigo misma. Alzó la vista sin pensárselo dos veces, contemplando el frente con indignación. Tal y como había imaginado, el rostro de Malfoy se contorsionaba en una mal disimulada mueca de desdén ante las palabras del guardabosques. La chica frunció los labios con frustración. Era incorregible.

—¡Tonterías! Estás hecho un chaval; cuando llegues a mis años podrás quejarte —bromeó Dumbledore, cortando un trozo de carne y llevándoselo a la boca—. ¿Han oído lo de la revolución de duendes que se ha organizado en Jordania? —comentó después, mirando al resto del profesorado, con repentina gravedad en su mirada.

—Una verdadera catástrofe —admitió Flitwick, con su aguda vocecita, estirándose para alcanzar otro panecillo—. En la manifestación que organizaron anoche hubo innumerables heridos. Tuvo que intervenir San Mungo con su personal especial a modo de refuerzos.

—Nuestro Ministerio no se quedará de brazos cruzados —opinó McGonagall—. Organizará una reunión con el Ministro de Jordania para hacerle entrar en razón.

—En mi opinión —intervino de pronto Hermione, en voz ligeramente alta debido al nerviosismo de hablar en público. Todos los presentes le prestaron atención al instante—, los duendes están en su derecho a quejarse. Los magos les exigen cada vez más cuando ni siquiera los consideran lo suficientemente dignos como para compartir sus conocimientos sobre magia con ellos.

—Vaya, interesante opinión, señorita Granger —se asombró Dumbledore, sonriendo complacido—. Veo que está usted informada sobre asunto. Me satisface ver que mis alumnos se interesan en temas de actualidad.

Hermione se ruborizó de satisfacción. Un repentino resoplido proveniente de delante, que no parecía pretender pasar desapercibido, le borró la sonrisa de un plumazo. Giró el rostro para mirar a Malfoy, el cual volvía a lucir una sonrisita de menosprecio.

—¿Algo que objetar a mi opinión, _Malfoy_? Estaré encantada de escucharlo —inquirió en voz alta, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero tratando de guardar la compostura. Después de todo, estaban delante de todo el profesorado y no estaba dispuesta a montar un escándalo. Aunque se esforzó en enfatizar su apellido con todo el desdén que pudo reunir.

Éste resopló de nuevo, como si le hubiese hecho gracia, y elevó la mirada de su plato para atravesarla con aquellos ojos de ese color tan inusual.

—Simplemente difiero contigo, _Granger_ —replicó, también enfatizando su apellido—. Los magos fueron los creadores de la magia. ¿Por qué van a compartirla con otras criaturas?

—¿Y por qué no van a hacerlo? ¿Tan superiores nos creemos los magos que no tenemos la humildad de compartir nuestro saber con otras criaturas a cambio, por descontado, de sus conocimientos? —contraatacó ella, escéptica.

—Es gracioso que te incluyas en la categoría de magos, ¿sabes? —comentó Draco, arqueando una ceja con ironía. Había tenido buen cuidarlo de decirlo desde detrás de su copa, y en voz más baja, para que los profesores no lo escuchasen. Hermione sufrió un leve estremecimiento de ira, pero no dijo nada y siguió mirándolo a la defensiva—. Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta: no nos creemos superiores, lo somos. Si no, ¿por qué podemos hacer magia? ¿Por qué se nos ha otorgado precisamente a nosotros este don? No tenemos por qué compartirlo.

—Los duendes tienen su propia magia, y no utilizan varita —corrigió Hermione—. El Ministerio les prohibió usar varitas desde el siglo XVI.

— _Lo sé_ —masculló Draco, mirándola con desdén, como si lo aburriese—. Evidentemente me refiero a eso, a la magia con varitas. Si ya tienen su propia magia, ¿para qué quieren también la nuestra? ¿Qué es lo que exigen realmente? Ellos no comparten con nosotros su habilidad para crear objetos valiosos, ni sus conocimientos de orfebrería, ¿no?

—Lo harían, siempre que nosotros les diésemos también algo a cambio —objetó Hermione, en sus trece—. Por ejemplo, acuñan las monedas que se utilizan en el mundo mágico, ¿eso sí les permitirnos hacer, porque nos interesa? ¿Pero no utilizar varitas?

—Y a cambio controlan los bancos y la economía mágica, que yo diría que no es poco —completó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros y componiendo una mueca, como si fuera evidente—. ¿Qué más quieren?

—Igualdad —exclamó Hermione apasionadamente—. El mismo derecho que nosotros de aprender nuestra magia. Ellos nos proporcionarían sus conocimientos de orfebrería a cambio de nuestros conocimientos, ¿no te parece un trato justo? Pero no, los magos somos demasiado orgullosos como para hacerlo —resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Seguimos considerándolos nuestros subordinados. Seguramente los traicionaríamos y provocaríamos una guerra más en la historia.

—¿Insinúas que las guerras pasadas siempre han sido provocadas por magos? —espetó Draco, iracundo—. Si piensas eso es que eres una completa ignorante. ¿Debo recordarte las quemas de brujas perpetradas por muggles en el siglo XIV?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto —repuso Hermione, inspirando sonoramente—. No deberías anclarte en el pasado, Malfoy. Solo digo que podríamos evitarnos nuevas rebeliones como las de los siglos XVII y XVIII si nos sentásemos a dialogar con ellos unas condiciones justas y respetuosas.

Draco esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa de lado. Esa sabelotodo era jodidamente lista. Sabía de lo que hablaba. Pero a él se le acababa de ocurrir una forma muy divertida de callarle la boca….

—¿Acusas sin pruebas a los magos de que provocarían una nueva guerra con los duendes y luego me dices que no me ancle en el pasado? —replicó el rubio, mordaz, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en su asiento—. Pero de acuerdo, como quieras. Si no quieres meterte en una discusión que obviamente perderías lo respeto. Volvamos a tus duendes. ¿Sabes? Para mí el problema está en que ninguna de las dos partes va a ceder a dar el primer paso. Son demasiado orgullosas.

—Admites que los magos son orgullosos —repitió Hermione, medianamente satisfecha.

—Nos han obligado a ser así. Hay duendes que creen estar por encima de los magos y… se _inmiscuyen_ en su vida. Meten las narices donde no les llaman, casi _espiándoles_ , y obligándoles así a estar a la defensiva. Tú sabes bastante de eso, ¿no? —siseó, entrecerrando sus claros ojos con maldad.

Hermione se tensó y comenzó a respirar más rápidamente. Había adivinado la intención que Malfoy quería darle a esa frase. Y el rumbo que había tomado la conversación no le gustó ni un pelo. Recordó las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch, después del partido…

"… _No tienes ningún derecho de espiarme ni interrogarme cuando se te antoje, entérate de una dichosa vez. No eres más que una entrometida."_

Había un silencio total por parte del resto de comensales. Ni siquiera continuaban comiendo. Sólo se centraban en los dos jóvenes discutiendo, pasando sus miradas de uno a otro con visible confusión. McGonagall había hecho ademán de intervenir en alguna ocasión, contrariada ante la, cada vez más airada, discusión; pero los jóvenes, inmersos en el debate, no le habían dado oportunidad.

—Los duendes no quieren estar a una altura superior a la de los magos —replicó Hermione, articulando las palabras claramente—. Son los magos los que se empeñan en repetir lo superiores que son de los duendes. Y eso tampoco es justo, ¿no?

—No se trata de que sea justo o no, se trata de que es un hecho —replicó Draco, seguro de sí mismo y de sus palabras—. Por mucho que te empeñes, no me convencerás de que un duende llega a la altura de un mago. Los duendes siempre serán inferiores. Y por eso no tienen derecho de exigir aprender a utilizar nuestra magia —entrecerró sus ojos claros con un brillo malicioso que solo Hermione supo ver—, y mucho menos _inmiscuirse_ en la forma de vida de los magos.

—Los duendes tienen derecho de protestar si creen que los magos hacen algo malo y esto les afecta —repuso Hermione con voz más aguda. La rabia la hacía tiritar—. ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizá lo único que quieran sea _ayudar_ a los magos a ser mejores y el problema sea que éstos no se dejan ayudar?

—Claro —se burló Draco—, qué típico. Los duendes son los buenos, y los magos los malos. Y ya está, sin medias tintas. Los duendes se pueden entrometer porque están haciendo el bien, estupendo.

—Yo no he dicho… —farfulló Hermione acaloradamente.

—… y es normal que los duendes se frustren cuando no les dan la oportunidad de sumergir sus narices en vidas ajenas tanto como quisieran. Es comprensible —la interrumpió Draco, con malicioso sarcasmo.

Hermione se puso en pie de un salto. Respiraba muy agitadamente y sus ojos estaban humedecidos de indignación. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. No pensaba seguir aguantando que, indirectamente, y con la metáfora de los duendes, la acusase de entrometida por querer que detuviese sus andanzas en Runas Antiguas. Sabía que nadie más de los que se encontraban en la mesa se estaba dando cuenta de nada, y que quedaría como una lunática, pero no pensaba tolerarlo.

—¡Los duendes no quieren entrometerse en nada! —exclamó, fulminando con la mirada al joven sentado frente a ella—. ¡Simplemente están hartos de aguantar tonterías! ¡Sólo quieren ayudar, y hacer las cosas bien, por mucho que los magos se empeñen en no querer verlo! ¡Por mucho que a los magos les ciegue su maldito orgullo y racismo!

—¡Señorita Granger, siéntese! —exclamó McGonagall—. ¡Señor Malfoy…!

—¡Los duendes no quieren ayudar! —vociferó Draco a su vez, opacando la voz de la profesora, poniéndose también en pie. Apoyó ambas manos en la mesa con un sonoro golpe—. ¡Los duendes quieren ver flaquear a los magos para poder dominarlos! ¡No traman nada bueno! ¡Y, digas lo que digas, no me convencerás de lo contrario! ¡Un mago no tiene que rebajarse a aceptar la ayuda de un insignificante duende!

—Los duendes no son insignificantes —protestó Hermione, ya sin fuerzas para gritar. Se enderezó más y lo miró desafiante, más serena aunque igualmente furibunda por dentro—. Te empeñas en estar dentro de una burbuja, y me temo que para cuando te des cuenta de tu error ya será demasiado tarde. Y los duendes ya no estarán ahí.

—Nadie ha pedido que estén ahí —masculló Draco, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Su rostro se mostraba serio e impenetrable.

La joven parpadeó para despejarse los ojos, pues los notaba borrosos por la indignación que sentía. De pronto recordó medianamente dónde se encontraba, y sintió un ligero bochorno invadirla. Pero seguía demasiado furiosa como para ser plenamente consciente de sus actos. Salió del banco, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Disculpen mi comportamiento. Con permiso, me retiro —articuló Hermione, mirando a los profesores con todo el respeto que pudo reunir, para después darse la vuelta con garbo y alejarse de la mesa a grandes zancadas en dirección a la puerta doble.

Draco, por su parte, al ver que su adversaria había abandonado la estancia, volvió a dejarse caer en el banco. Parecía haber recuperado el temple, aunque no la respiración, y aún se veía nervioso y rabioso. El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza en el pecho y en los oídos y no le dejaba analizar objetivamente lo ocurrido. Sólo tenía clara una cosa: estaba furioso. No recordaba la última vez que perdió los nervios tan rápidamente. Granger, lo admitía, era una dura oponente en un debate. Era inteligente, sabía argumentar, y era jodidamente culta.

Y era increíble cómo conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Vaya —comentó Dumbledore, volviendo a romper el tenso silencio del comedor. Parecía perplejo y aturdido. McGonagall fruncía el ceño, tratando de buscarle sentido a lo ocurrido. Snape apretaba los labios con censura—. Ha sido una conversación muy… subjetiva. Aunque no sé si me han quedado muy claros vuestros puntos de vista —vaciló y miró a Draco, desorientado—. ¿Hablabais de duendes, no?

Draco no tuvo fuerzas para responder. Se sentía agotado por la reciente acción. Y ni siquiera pudo inventar una justificación medianamente coherente para lo ocurrido.

—Señor Longbotton, ¿usted qué opina? —quiso saber Dumbledore, mirando al chico, tratando de orientarse.

El joven Gryffindor estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un trozo de pavo que se había llevado a la boca. Enrojeció violentamente y se obligó a no mirar a Malfoy al responder, tartamudeando:

—En este momento… No tengo ni idea, profesor Dumbledore, señor.


	10. La lechucería

# CAPÍTULO 10

# La lechucería

La boca de Draco se abrió en un enorme y descarado bostezo mientras subía sin ninguna prisa por los helados escalones de piedra que conducían a la torre de la lechucería. Se dirigía allí con la idea de enviar un paquete a su casa. Era ya 25 de diciembre, el día de Navidad, y por ello su intención era enviar regalos tanto para Nott como para su madre. Theodore se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy pasando las fiestas navideñas, a diferencia de Draco, que se había visto obligado a quedarse en el castillo por intervención de su madre.

Apenas dos días antes de comenzar las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando ya tenía el equipaje preparado, y el corazón mentalizado de que volvería a Hogwarts convertido en mortífago, el joven Malfoy había recibido una inesperada carta de su madre, ordenándole que se quedase en el castillo y que no volviese a casa. La carta estaba escrita en una clave que solo él entendió, por seguridad, pero le decía que había convencido a los mortífagos de que debía quedarse en Hogwarts por sus labores de Prefecto, enseñándoles una carta falsa que Draco nunca había enviado. Su madre lo había planeado todo por su cuenta, sin contar con él para nada, cosa que lo descolocó y enfadó a partes iguales. Ahora no podría presentarse en su casa aunque quisiera, no podía dejar a su madre de mentirosa ante el Señor Oscuro. Algo así sería catastrófico.

Draco se hundió al leer las palabras de su madre. Lo más probable era que Narcisa quisiese aplazar el momento en el cual su hijo se uniese definitivamente a las filas de Lord Voldemort. La mujer estaba en contra, al menos por el momento; le parecía demasiado pronto, demasiado peligroso, y no parecía saber cómo retrasar lo inevitable. Oponerse a las órdenes del Señor Oscuro era impensable. Pero Narcisa parecía considerar que convertirse en mortífago, siendo todavía estudiante en Hogwarts, era un riesgo demasiado elevado; si Albus Dumbledore llegase a enterarse de ello, Draco estaría perdido para siempre.

Pero tarde o temprano sucedería. Draco no podía, ni quería, ignorar su destino. Apenas podía creer que su madre de verdad estuviese dispuesta a pasar las Navidades sola en su mansión, sin su marido y su hijo, rodeada de mortífagos en su mayoría fríos y desconocidos… Todo con tal de aplazar el ineludible momento en que su único hijo fuese ya un miembro activo para Voldemort.

En la carta, también le recomendaba a Nott que se quedase en Hogwarts, pero admitía que no podía prohibirle ir a la Mansión Malfoy si de verdad quería hacerlo. Después de todo, se había convertido en su hogar desde que el padre de Theodore fue encarcelado. Y los Malfoy se habían convertido en su familia. El joven Nott, tras una breve discusión con Draco, decidió volver, para así poder mantener informado a su amigo sobre si Narcisa se encontraba bien. Y, además, intentaría hacerle compañía. Draco se sintió tremendamente agradecido con él, más aún teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de aversión de Nott hacia el Señor Oscuro. Theodore iba a ir a pasar las Navidades precisamente al que, en la actualidad, se había convertido en el cuartel general de preferencia para los mortífagos. No serían unas fiestas navideñas especialmente halagüeñas.

Draco bostezó de nuevo a los pocos segundos. Estaba muerto de sueño, y los párpados le pesaban. Era muy temprano, apenas estaba amaneciendo lentamente a su alrededor. Aunque no le había costado mucho madrugar, a decir verdad, pues había pasado la noche en vela sentado en un sillón de la fría y desierta Sala Común, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Últimamente no hacía nada lo suficientemente agotador como para tener sueño por la noche. Estaban siendo unas vacaciones tremendamente aburridas. Como una interminable lección de Historia de la Magia, o Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Privado de ningún otro entretenimiento, su cerebro había decidido que rememorar y analizar todos los sucesos de las últimas semanas de clases sería entretenido. Y ello le había llevado a darse cuenta de que, recientemente, tenía más recuerdos con Hermione Granger de los que había tenido en seis años. Y eso era bastante alarmante, a la par que sorprendente. Cuando se ponía a reflexionar sobre ella se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, seguía sin entender del todo la actitud de la joven. Su afirmación de que no lo denunciaba ante Dumbledore para ahorrarle problemas, dándole la oportunidad de cambiar de actitud sin castigo de por medio. Draco no lo asimilaba. No entendía que hubiera querido… _ayudarle_. Porque sí, después de darle vueltas y vueltas, esa era la conclusión a la que llegaba sin poder remediarlo. Y mira que lo había intentado. Granger quería impedir que se metiese en un nuevo lío, aún más gordo. Draco admitía que era probable que los profesores le expulsasen si llegaran a enterarse de lo que ocurría en Runas Antiguas; más teniendo en cuenta que estaba teniendo más castigos de la cuenta ese año.

Sabía que iba a convertirse en mortífago; ese era su futuro. Siempre lo había considerado una posibilidad, desde el regreso del Señor Oscuro, pero ahora ya era una realidad inminente. ¿Para qué iba a esforzarse más de la cuenta en conseguir buenas notas en sus ÉXTASIS? Tenía buenas calificaciones en sus TIMOS, ya era suficiente. Los ÉXTASIS no eran obligatorios, y ni siquiera eran necesarios para el futuro con el que contaba. Las clases, por lo tanto, no le interesaban necesariamente, de modo que prefería estar por ahí pasando un buen rato con sus colegas. Y era cierto que pasar el rato podía implicar crear conflictos con algún Gryffindor o algún sangre sucia. Nada grave, solo eran pasatiempos. Pero se había llevado algún que otro castigo cuando los conflictos se le iban ligeramente de las manos. ¿Quizá lo de Runas Antiguas también se le había ido algo de las manos?

_Era posible_ que Granger tuviese razón al prevenirlo, pero no derecho a hacerlo. No tenía derecho a meterse en sus asuntos como si tal cosa, sin que nadie se lo pidiese. Y, aunque tuviese razón, seguía sin entender el _por qué_ lo hacía. Cuál era su intención oculta al quitarle problemas. Nadie podía ser tan desinteresado. Nadie podía ser tan altruista. No existían personas así.

Se odiaban, desde hacía muchos años. Tantos, que ya era una simple costumbre, ni siquiera se lo planteaba. Aunque, quizá el odio que sentía por Granger era menor que el que sentía por Potter o Weasley. No soportaba a esos dos imbéciles. Por Granger, hasta el momento, solo había sentido una evidente aversión y bastante indiferencia. Le gustaba martirizarla, de la misma manera que a Potter y Weasley, porque le divertía hacerlo, y podía hacerlo, pero eso era todo. Nunca había querido tener demasiado que ver con ella, no estaba en sus planes acercarse demasiado a los sangre sucias. Simplemente estaba ahí, como un personaje más de su vida del día a día que no merecía demasiada atención. Pero sentía que ahora había cambiado algo. Algo se había activado entre ellos.

Desde que comenzó todo el asunto de Runas Antiguas, ambos habían tenido más contacto que nunca. Contactos desagradables, pero contactos al fin y al cabo. Había hablado, o discutido, con ella más en ese último mes que en los seis años que hacía que la conocía. Y eso no era lo peor… Desde hacía un tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que la veía en todas partes. La buscaba con la mirada, sin darse cuenta, en las clases, en los pasillos, en el Gran Comedor… Acudía a su mente constantemente. Y ella, cada vez que se encontraban frente a frente, se había dedicado a ignorarle con la cabeza bien alta a toda costa.

Un fuerte estornudo sacudió a Draco, y lo hizo trastabillar levemente sobre los helados escalones. Suspiró con pesadez y se detuvo para sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo, ya húmedo, que tenía en el bolsillo. Aprovechó para contemplar también el nevado paisaje que se disfrutaba desde aquella altura. El sol no había terminado de salir, y el cielo lucía un color azul grisáceo, decorado de una franja de un bello degradado entre naranja y amarillo allí dónde se encontraba con las lejanas montañas. La nieve había tardado más de lo habitual en hacerse presente, pero ahora cubría al completo los terrenos del castillo. Draco fue incapaz de apreciar la hermosa vista como se lo merecía. Sentía la cabeza pesada y brumosa, como si estuviese rellena de niebla. Se llevó una mano a la frente y apoyó el dorso. La piel le ardió en comparación al frío de su mano. Le pareció que estaba más caliente de lo usual. Probablemente se debiera a lo poco que había dormido.

Draco sacudió cuidadosamente la cabeza para despejarse, y continuó subiendo los escalones de piedra, algo resbaladizos por el hielo que había sobre ellos, frotándose fuertemente las manos desnudas para calentarlas.

Se odiaba a sí mismo cada vez que la joven Granger acudía a su mente. No quería pensar en ella. No tenía por qué pensar en ella. Llevaban ya tres días sin dirigirse la palabra, a pesar de que eran los únicos de su curso que quedaban en el castillo, además de Longbottom. La Gryffindor no podía quejarse: él no le había hecho nada desde que empezaron las vacaciones, a excepción de la fuerte discusión que mantuvieron en la comida del primer día. Por lo demás, ni siquiera la había visto más que en las comidas, las cuales se habían convertido en una incómoda sucesión de bromas por parte de Dumbledore tratando de elevar el espíritu navideño. Pero, aparte de esos momentos, no había visto a Granger. Ni siquiera la había buscado con la finalidad de disminuir el tedioso aburrimiento que lo invadía, tal y como se había visto tentado de hacer en algunos momentos. Pero no pensaba _buscar_ a Granger. Además, en cualquier otro momento le hubiera encantado utilizarla como punto de mira para sus burlas, pero ahora… No era lo mismo. No se sentía como siempre. Antes, insultaba a la joven, se reía un rato, y seguía con su vida como si tal cosa. Ahora ya no era tan sencillo. Las discusiones eran más complicadas, y después no se sentía tan bien como antes. Después de discutir, permanecía más tiempo del que podría considerarse lógico dando vueltas a la discusión, rememorando cosas que ella había dicho o que él debería haber dicho… y eso era más de lo que su agotada mente podía soportar.

Para su propia desesperación, cuando se sentía especialmente aburrido, se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando dónde podría estar la joven, dónde podría encontrarla. Si, dando un rodeo por el pasillo de la biblioteca, la encontraría por allí, estudiando como la sabelotodo que era…

Draco, aún perdido en sus deprimentes pensamientos, se dispuso a cruzar la estrecha puerta abierta de la lechucería cuando se vio obligado a detenerse en seco al ver con asombro que otra persona iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo que él desde el interior. Se detuvieron justo antes de chocarse.

—¿Granger? —saltó Draco, esbozando por inercia una mueca de desprecio, aunque no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. El destino podía ser muy cruel. Era muy temprano, por amor a Merlín, ¿qué hacía ella allí? Aparte de la obviedad de que era algo relacionado con el correo, claro.

—Malfoy —farfulló Hermione a su vez, frunciendo el ceño y retrocediendo medio paso.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos de aplastante silencio. La ya de por sí gélida temperatura pareció descender varios grados más. Hermione fue la primera en apartar la vista, visiblemente impaciente, y también incómoda.

—Feliz Navidad —se burló el joven, con abierto sarcasmo, disfrutando de su mortificación. Ella volvió a mirarlo, con pesadez.

—Dudo _mucho_ que desees algo feliz para mí… ¿Podrías apartarte? —pidió con heladora educación—. Me gustaría salir.

Draco consideró su exigencia durante unos instantes. La tentación de decirle que no y comenzar una pelea era muy elevada, pero al final desistió. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle con intensidad en las sienes, y se dio cuenta de que no le permitiría ser lo ingenioso que podría ser en condiciones normales.

—Supongo que podría… si me lo pidieses —cedió Malfoy al final, expresándose lentamente y con sarcasmo. Hermione suspiró, como si se armase de paciencia.

—Malfoy, apártate, por favor —pidió con neutra y fría amabilidad. Se veía a la legua que no quería provocar una pelea, solo quería largarse de allí cuanto antes.

—Si me lo pides así —se burló el rubio de mala gana, con una pesada sonrisa. Quería decir algo más, pero el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar. Él también quería irse de allí.

Draco se apartó a un lado a regañadientes, pero Hermione también se movió hacia ese lado y no logró salir. Él se movió entonces hacia el otro lado pero la chica también se movió hacia allí y Draco volvió a obstruirle el paso sin pretenderlo. Hermione detuvo el torpe baile y lo miró con hastío.

—Lo haces aposta, ¿no? —lo acusó la chica—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil?

—Es evidente que _no_ lo hago —se defendió Draco.

—Entonces quítate de en medio —le exigió ella.

—¿Y por qué no te quitas tú primero? —le sugirió él, algo menos burlón y comenzando a lucir molesto.

El ceño de Hermione se arrugó de nuevo. A pesar de llevar días sin hablarse, era evidente que estar en presencia de Malfoy seguía siendo, evidentemente, agotador; seguía tan arrogante y maleducado como siempre. Últimamente, antes incluso de empezar las vacaciones, se encontraba con él de forma muy habitual; a casi cualquier sitio al que fuese, allí estaba él. No podía asegurar si Malfoy la estaba siguiendo, o era que siempre habían frecuentados los mismos sitios pero no había sido hasta ese momento, en el que ella se percataba más fácilmente de la presencia del chico, cuando se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, durante las vacaciones no lo había visto por ninguna parte a excepción de las comidas. Y no había podido evitar ser consciente de ello, a su pesar, e incluso sentirse extraña al respecto. No sabría decir desde cuándo, pero recientemente la presencia Malfoy, aunque desagradable y molesta, se había convertido en algo habitual de su día a día. Casi se estaba acostumbrando a ver a todas horas su rostro pálido y afilado, coronado de aquel lacio y fino cabello rubio.

Hermione, empeñándose en no mirarlo a los ojos, agarró a Draco de los brazos y dio una vuelta, arrastrándolo con ella, colocando de esa manera al chico donde ella había estado antes y a sí misma fuera de la lechucería. Lo soltó inmediatamente, antes de que él tuviese tiempo de protestar por su contacto.

—Feliz Navidad —se despidió ella con frialdad y una clara ironía. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a bajar por los helados escalones de piedra.

Malfoy la contempló alejarse casi sin parpadear, con el rostro ladeado en una mueca de concentración. Reflexionaba. Granger parecía bastante tranquila, y no especialmente mortífera. Pensó que era posible que ni siquiera llevase su varita encima, aunque no podía estar seguro. Quizá no fuese tan mala idea provocar una pequeña pelea. En otras ocasiones había demostrado ser un remedio eficaz contra el aburrimiento. Quizá así se olvidase del dolor de cabeza. Además, casi no se habían visto esos días, y la verdad era que no quería que… ¿se fuese tan deprisa?

—¿Te has enterado de las últimas noticias sobre los duendes? —le comentó en voz alta, con seriedad, esforzándose para disimular la sonrisa burlona que amenazaba con traicionarlo. El truco estaba en ser sutil para no despertar antes de tiempo la furia asesina de la joven.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, con el corazón bombeando a toda velocidad, pero sin dejar de darle la espalda.

—¿En serio quieres hablar de eso, Malfoy? ¿ _En serio_? —pronunció, mirando al frente.

—Oh, ¿no te apetece hablar de duendes? —masculló Draco con ironía, arqueando las cejas como si lo sintiese—. El otro día en la comida los defendías con abrumador espíritu Gryffindor.

—Tú no quieres hablar de duendes, admítelo —se mofó Hermione con una risotada más propia de él que de ella. Se dio la vuelta y miró al chico a los ojos—. Mi pregunta es por qué quieres hablar de _eso_. Después dices que soy yo la entrometida, y la que te sigue a todas partes.

Draco se limitó a mirarla en silencio. Los ojos de la chica emitían destellos de rabia y orgullo, y toda ella emitía un aura de fortaleza imposible de obviar. De pronto se le habían quitado las ganas de fastidiarla, y deseaba internamente que la joven continuase su camino y lo ignorase. Sentía algo extraño dentro de él. Como si algo le aplastase el pecho. Como si de repente fuese capaz de sentir la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Quería _algo_ , y no sabía qué.

Ella apartó la mirada con brusquedad y continuó bajando escalones.

—Granger —llamó Draco de nuevo, sin saber para qué, pero sin poder contenerse. Casi se quedó sin aire, atónito consigo mismo. Se hubiera dado de patadas. ¿No acababa de decirse que quería que se fuera?

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —exclamó Hermione, volviendo a detenerse y encarándolo de nuevo con el rostro crispado—. Sea lo que sea, escúpelo de una vez y no me hagas perder más el tiempo.

Él se limitó a contemplarla seriamente desde el comienzo de las escaleras. Sentía que quería decirle algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, y eso lo frustraba y lo descolocaba. Y lo hacía sentirse absurdamente imbécil, cosa que no le gustaba ni un pelo y comenzaba a enfurecerlo.

Las palabras brotaron finalmente de su boca antes de que pudiera contenerlas.

—Cuando las clases vuelvan a empezar, no pienso dejar de hacer lo que me dé la gana en la clase de Runas Antiguas. La verdad es que me muero de ganas de ver cómo piensas detenerme… aún sigo esperando —sentenció él, sintiendo una oleada de perversa satisfacción. Quería provocarla, quería que volviese a ponerse furiosa. Sentía que lo necesitaba urgentemente—. Te lo advierto ahora para que después no me vengas con tus tonterías de siempre…

Se hizo el silencio. Hermione lo contempló durante un par de segundos, impasible, y, después, para desconcierto de Draco, se _echó a reír_.

Tras emitir sonoras y descontroladas carcajadas durante varios segundos, la joven intentó tomar aliento y dominarse, pero, al ver el absoluto estupor, mezclado con cólera, en el rostro del chico, volvió a sufrir otro ataque.

—¿De qué… cojones te ríes? —balbuceó Draco, con un rictus de odio en la boca. Eso era, de lejos, lo último que esperaba que ella hiciera. Apenas podía asimilar lo que veía. Hermione consiguió controlarse finalmente, y tragó saliva con dificultad, pero siguió mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que al chico no le gustó ni un pelo.

—Lo siento, Malfoy, pero me ha hecho gracia que no te hayas enterado —volvió a reír entre dientes, esta vez sin malicia—. Han puesto un anuncio en el tablón. La profesora Babbling vuelve a dar clase después de Navidades. Ya se ha recuperado del incidente con las vainas de Snargaluff…

—¿Qué? —saltó el chico, mirándola con genuino estupor—. Es un farol…

—Compruébalo luego cuando vayas a tu Sala Común —replicó la joven, dando media vuelta para irse—. Se acabó tu jueguecito, Malfoy. Más te valdría ponerte a estudiar para recuperar esa asignatura todo lo que puedas.

El chico contempló su espalda con pasmo, mientras ella comenzaba a bajar escalones. No podía ser verdad. No porque le importase lo más mínimo hacer el gamberro o no en esa clase. Solo era un pasatiempo estúpido porque sus compañeros le obedecían, y a él le hacía gracia. Pero, lo que no podía concebir, era que Granger _ganaba_.

¿O quizá no?

—Muy contenta te veo para haber _perdido_ —le espetó en voz algo más alta, para que lo oyese. La chica se detuvo, y se giró lentamente sobre sí misma.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Me lo cuentas con toda tranquilidad, y te desternillas de risa como si te hubieras salido con la tuya —comenzó a explicar Draco, esbozando una media sonrisa—. Pero, en realidad, _tú_ no has conseguido pararme. Has demostrado que no puedes conmigo. La gente volverá a comportarse porque vuelve la profesora, no gracias a ti.

Hermione lo contempló unos segundos, sopesando sus palabras, pero después sacudió la cabeza. Volvió a girarse para mirar al frente.

—¿Crees que soy tan egocéntrica? Me da igual cómo vayas a parar. El punto es que dejarás de martirizarnos, y eso es lo que yo quería.

—Ya, pero no gracias a ti —insistió el rubio, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—No pienso caer en tu juego de provocaciones infantiles…

—¿Qué se siente al no poder controlarlo todo, Granger?

—¡No necesito controlar nada! —estalló Hermione, volviendo a girarse para encararlo—. ¡Lo único que a ti te fastidia es que soy mejor persona de lo que tú serás jamás! ¡Y que he antepuesto mi saber estar a la venganza! Porque sí, Malfoy, podría haberte destrozado si te hubiera denunciado ante Dumbledore, y no lo hice. ¿Por qué? Porque me das lástima, y creí que podría apelar a tu sentido común, como ya te dije. Pero me equivoqué, y es un error que no volveré a cometer…

—¿Así que te doy lástima? —replicó Draco, bruscamente, mirándola con repentina seriedad. Hermione sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para darse cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya.

—Desde luego —escupió ella, furiosa—. A mí, y a todos los que no son tus secuaces. A ver si te enteras de una buena…

La palabra "vez" se ahogó en su garganta cuando el chico se aproximó a ella a grandes zancadas. Bajó los escalones que los separaban casi deslizándose. De un súbito empujón en el pecho, la hizo chocar de espaldas contra la pared de la torre. Él se colocó un paso por delante, impidiéndole la retirada. La ira de Hermione se convirtió en repentino miedo, pero eso no la hizo amedrentarse. Sentía su varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, clavándose contra su cuerpo.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —le advirtió Hermione, haciendo alusión al empujón contra la pared.

—Retira lo que has dicho —gruñó él, mirándola con esos ojos gélidos como el hielo invernal que los rodeaba.

—Ni hablar —replicó ella, sin moverse.

—No pienso permitir —articuló él, con profundo desprecio en cada sílaba—, que una puñetera sangre sucia tenga la vergüenza de decir que siente lástima por mí. Así que retíralo inmediatamente.

—¿O qué? —estalló Hermione, elevando la voz con profundo desprecio—. ¿Vas a matarme como me dijiste en Halloween?

Draco la contempló durante unos segundos, intentando controlarse a sí mismo. La chica tenía las mejillas, a los lados de la nariz, sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes de emoción, los puños apretados, y un gesto de ira en su rostro que le arrugaba el ceño. El vaho escapaba por entre sus labios, formando una sutil nube blanca frente a ella. Su espeso cabello, esponjoso por la humedad y el frío, rodeaba su rostro como un halo de fuego. Estaba furiosa, y Draco se dio cuenta, casi entrando en pánico, de que él estaba respirando pesadamente, contemplándola embobado. Sentía que el calor de su propio rostro estaba aumentando. ¿Cómo una jodida sangre sucia podía transmitir tantísima _fuerza_?

—No deberías sentir lástima por mí, Granger —articuló Draco, sin dejar de respirar con dificultad—. Y, si lo haces, es que eres más idiota de lo que pensaba. Preocúpate de ti misma, y déjame en paz a mí. ¡Déjame odiarte en paz! ¡Déjame odiarte como hasta ahora, joder!

La chica pareció descolocarse ante esas palabras.

—¿Qué dices? —musitó Hermione, súbitamente demudada, parpadeando rápidamente—. No te entiendo.

Draco no respondió inmediatamente. Seguía mirándola con furia y respirando agitadamente, pero sentía cómo parte del peso de su interior había desaparecido. Eso era. Esa era la explicación a la frustración que sentía. Granger no le estaba dejando odiarla. Fingiendo que lo que hacía era intentar evitarle más problemas, fingiendo que quería ayudarlo, lo único que hacía era confundirlo y atormentarlo, porque eso no era lo que ambos tenían programado hacer. Y así no le permitía odiarla como debería. Como era su deber.

—Si es cierto que vuelve la profesora Babbling, te lo diré clarito: no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos, no tendrás ninguna excusa para hacerlo —espetó Draco a su vez, con voz repentinamente ronca—. Aléjate de mí. O te prometo que convertiré tu vida en un infierno. No voy a aguantar más tonterías. Último aviso.

Hermione lo contempló en silencio, inmóvil. Se sentía decepcionada, furiosa, y angustiada. No lo comprendía. No comprendía qué ganaba comportándose así. Malfoy era una persona extraordinariamente orgullosa y complicada.

Los ojos de la joven se entrecerraron de repente y una arruga se dibujó entre sus cejas. Parecía alarmada de pronto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó bruscamente, mirando a Malfoy con seriedad—. ¿Estás bien?

Él no contestó. Entendía perfectamente a qué se refería. Su respiración seguía acelerada y no lograba regularla. Sentía un calor horrible, a pesar de que todo, desde la nariz enrojecida de Granger, hasta el hielo de los escalones, indicaba que hacía un frío tremendo. Su vista se desenfocó por los bordes y se vio obligado a alzar una mano y apoyarla en el muro de piedra, junto al cuerpo de la chica. Sus pies no parecían estar en suelo firme. Se sentía como si estuviese en alta mar, sobre la cubierta de un barco.

Hermione, inquieta ante su silencio y el preocupante gesto de sujetarse a la pared, sin pararse a pensarlo detenidamente, alzó una mano para colocarla rápidamente sobre su frente.

—¡Estás ardiendo! —vociferó Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos. El chico se alejó de ella de un salto, sobresaltado ante la helada mano de la joven sobre su candente frente. Golpeó su mano con un amplio movimiento para apartarla de él—. ¡Tienes fiebre!

—¡No me toques! ¡Y no es cierto! —logró articular él, alzando la voz. Cosa que, además de su rápido movimiento para apartarse, repentinamente le produjo náuseas.

—Tienes una cara horrible, estás enfermo, tienes que ir a la enfermería —se apresuró a decir Hermione, mirándolo detenidamente. La discusión anterior, irónicamente, parecía haber quedado en el olvido para ambos.

—Vete a la mierda, Granger, ¡y déjame en paz! —le gritó, dándose la vuelta y subiendo como alma que lleva el diablo los escalones que faltaban para entrar en la lechucería. Le daba igual que no rectificase sus palabras. Solo quería alejarse de ella y que no lo viese en ese estado. Porque, a juzgar por lo mal que se sentía, iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Y no tenía _ninguna_ intención de desmayarse delante de Granger.

Pero Hermione no le hizo el menor caso y lo siguió corriendo hacia el interior de la torre. Hacía casi tanto frío como en el exterior, pues los grandes ventanales sin cristales dejaban pasar heladas corrientes de aire. No había demasiadas lechuzas, pues la mayoría aún estaba de caza por ser tan temprano. Draco se había acercado a un gran búho real y estaba tratando de atarle a la pata, a toda prisa, un paquete que al parecer había llevado en el bolsillo del abrigo todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, sentía sus manos torpes y grandes y no lograba hacerlo.

—¡Malfoy, estás enfermo! —le espetó Hermione, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, avanzando hasta colocarse a su lado. No intentó volver a tocarlo—. ¡Sé razonable por una vez, tienes que ir a la enfermería! ¿En qué estás pensando?

—¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Lárgate de aquí! —exclamó, logrando atar por fin el paquete, y sin saber siquiera si había gritado o no. Sentía un zumbido en los oídos, y el suelo seguía moviéndose bajo sus pies. La cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier momento—. ¡Sé cuidarme yo solo, demonios!

Su búho ululó y se alejó con un silencioso batir de alas, saliendo por una de las ventanas. Draco consiguió dar un par de pasos y se sentó en una de las vigas más bajas. Las lechuzas que había cerca se alejaron dando saltitos, o volando bajo hasta otra viga vacía.

—¡Malfoy, por Dios, no puedes…! —la chica enmudeció al ver la expresión del chico. Su pálido rostro se había contorsionado en una mueca de desfallecimiento. Había agachado la cabeza y tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, respirando irregularmente. Presentaba el mismo color que la ceniza—. ¿Malfoy…? —lo llamó, ahora en un susurro, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, ignorando el hecho de que el suelo de paja estaba lógicamente mugriento y lleno de excrementos varios. Él no dijo nada. Hermione se mordió el labio. Casi sentía ganas de llorar por la impotencia que le producía la situación—. Estás muy enfermo —musitó—. Te llevaré a la enfermería. Deja de ser tan inmaduro y apóyate en mí.

La chica, con la respiración casi tan agitada como la de Draco, llevó una mano hasta la nuca de él y sintió que estaba empapada en sudor frío. Temblaba bruscamente.

Él reaccionó como si le hubiera lanzado una maldición.

—¡Que no me toques! —gritó, dándole otro manotazo en el brazo por acto reflejo. La chica, colocada de rodillas, casi se desestabilizó ante su golpe—. ¡Lárgate!

—¡Malfoy! —gritó ella a su vez, desesperada.

—¡Que te largues! —gritó Draco por última vez, volviendo a agachar el rostro para mantener bajo control el mareo que lo invadía.

Hermione lo contempló con profunda frustración. Era imposible. No le permitiría tocarlo, menos aún llevarlo hasta el castillo. Hechizarlo contra su voluntad tampoco era la solución, posiblemente ni siquiera sería legal. Pero no podía dejarlo ahí así. No era ético. No era humano. Aunque estaba segura de que él no pensaría igual en su situación, ella no podía simplemente irse y dejarle así.

—Si no quieres ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, la traeré aquí —sentenció la joven, poniéndose en pie—. No te muevas, vuelvo lo antes que pueda.

Hermione echó a andar hacia la puerta a buen paso, dispuesta a salir de allí. Antes de cruzar el umbral, echó un último vistazo a Malfoy, el cual ahora se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, desfallecido, y la chica sintió una repentina e intensa sensación de pesadumbre por irse de allí.

Malfoy se veía tan vulnerable, que Hermione se sintió como la peor persona del mundo por dejarlo solo.


	11. Mimbulus Mimbletonia

# CAPÍTULO 11

# Mimbulus Mimbletonia

Seguir los pasos de una persona tan inmensa como Rubeus Hagrid no es precisamente fácil, y menos aún si tienes las piernas flacas y los tobillos delgaduchos como los que tenía Hermione Granger. Y se convierte en una tarea especialmente hercúlea, si además tienes los brazos cargados de pesados libros y una mochila llena a reventar colgada de un hombro. Pero la joven no se quejaba, y seguía al trote las amplias zancadas del guardabosque por aquel pasillo de la segunda planta.

La decoración del castillo era especialmente bonita esas Navidades, y Hermione lamentaba que tan pocos alumnos pudieran disfrutarlo. El techo de muchos de los pasillos estaba cubierto de finas y brillantes estalactitas, al igual que las barandillas de las escaleras, y alegres guirnaldas se enroscaban alrededor de las gruesas columnas de piedra. También habían colocado coronas hechas de ramas de abeto sobre los cascos de las armaduras, las cuales se frotaban la cabeza con incomodidad, y cuyas viseras se elevaban al resoplar con frustración. A pesar de que las vacaciones de navidad terminarían en pocos días, el ambiente navideño todavía flotaba en el aire.

—Pues yo creo que has sido muy noble, Hermione —comentó Hagrid cálidamente, mirándola de forma paternal mientras caminaban—. Ese patán no merece que alguien tan bondadoso como tú le ayude. No me gusta decir esto, pero Malfoy es un mal chico, un mal chico…

Hermione se limitó a forzar una sonrisa, sin decir nada, y continuó caminando al trote tratando de seguir el ritmo de su amigo. Acababa de contarle a Hagrid que, varios días atrás, el día de Navidad, había ido corriendo a buscar a Madame Pomfrey al encontrarse a Malfoy en mala forma en la Lechucería. La mujer había accedido a ir con ella hasta la torre y, una vez allí, había hecho levitar a un poco colaborativo Malfoy hasta la enfermería. Intuía que el joven había pasado allí varios días, pues no lo había visto desde entonces. Ni siquiera en el Gran Comedor.

Obviamente, tanto con Pomfrey como con Hagrid, Hermione se había ahorrado detalles como la conversación que mantuvieron antes de que el chico enfermase. No se sentía con fuerzas como para contárselo, ni siquiera a Hagrid, pues no estaba segura de que el semi-gigante la comprendería. Confiaba plenamente en él, pero intuía que su reacción sería muy parecida a la que Harry y Ron tendrían si se enterasen, de modo que se abstuvo a comentarle nada. No quería preocupar a ninguno de sus amigos.

Cuanta menos gente supiese los derroteros de sus encuentros con Malfoy, mejor.

—Malfoy siempre ha sido un chico saludable. Pero últimamente tenía mala cara, me he fijado en las comidas de… —siguió diciendo Hagrid, para verse interrumpido bruscamente por unos jadeos y unos pasos muy rápidos procedentes del pasillo contiguo. Al cabo de un segundo, Neville hizo acto de presencia, doblando la esquina con un derrape y deteniéndose trastabillando al ver a Hagrid y a Hermione. Éstos se sorprendieron al ver que estaba muy despeinado, con la ropa revuelta, varios gruesos libros en las manos y, también en las manos, su gran y desagradable planta Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

—¡Hermione! —jadeó Neville, cuyo rostro se iluminó al ver a la chica—. ¡No sabes cómo me alegro de verte!

—Hola, Neville… Antes te he estado buscando para ir juntos a la biblioteca, pero no te he encontrado, ¿de dónde vienes? —quiso saber ella, escrutándolo con la mirada, sorprendida.

—He estado en los invernaderos… Pero acabo de recordar que tenía que haber devuelto estos libros a la biblioteca antes de las vacaciones —gimió Neville, señalando los libros con la cabeza, totalmente desesperado—. Así que voy corriendo a hacerlo ahora.

—¿Hace cuánto? —se asombró Hagrid—. Madame Pince te matará, Neville…

—¡Ya lo sé! —balbuceó el joven, casi a punto de llorar. Sin previo aviso, se acercó a Hermione y le colocó la enorme maceta de la Mimbulus Mimbletonia en las manos—. Por favor, Hermione, cuídame mi Mimbulus Mimbletonia, no puedo correr con ella hasta la biblioteca…

—¿Yo? —se alarmó la chica, sujetándola a duras penas por culpa de todos los libros que ya llevaba. Hagrid descolgó la mochila de la chica de su hombro y se la sujetó, con intención de quitarle algo de peso—. ¿Y qué hago con ella? ¿Por qué la tienes fuera de la habitación?

—Tiene mal aspecto y se la he llevado a la profesora Sprout, para que le echase un vistazo. Me ha dicho que seguramente será cosa del frío —explicó a toda prisa, sin respirar—. Llévala… llévala a la Sala Común, ¿vale? ¿Podrás? —añadió el chico a toda prisa, para después echar a correr por el pasillo a toda pastilla, sin esperar respuesta—. ¡Gracias, Hermione!

—Madre mía, pobre chico —se lamentó Hagrid, con pesar, mirándolo alejarse—. Con lo estricta que es Madame Pince, va a asesinarlo y a usar su piel para forrar libros… —chasqueó la lengua y miró a Hermione de forma cómplice—. Voy con él, a ver si puedo hacer que le rebaje un poco el castigo, ¿te parece?

—Sí, buena idea —aceptó Hermione, sonriéndole—. Yo voy a llevar esta… adorable plantita a la Sala Común.

—Nos veremos en la cena —se despidió Hagrid, sonriente, dándole una palmadita en el hombro que casi la arrojó al suelo y echando a andar rápidamente, con sus pesados andares, tras los pasos de Neville.

Hermione suspiró y cambió el peso de la Mimbulus Mimbletonia al otro brazo, pues el izquierdo empezaba a dormírsele. Los libros temblaron precariamente en sus brazos, pero logró sujetarlos. Continuó su camino por el pasillo en dirección contraria a sus amigos, esta vez en soledad. Al llegar al final, dudó sobre si coger las escaleras de la izquierda, las cuales tenían un par de escalones falsos, que conducían al piso de arriba y por las que llegaría antes a la Torre de Gryffindor; o unas que bajaban al primer piso y por las que el camino sería más largo, aunque también más seguro dado la cantidad de objetos que llevaba a cuestas. Decidió continuar escaleras abajo, no queriendo arriesgarse a quedar atascada en un escalón, cargada de libros y con una planta que parecía un órgano enfermo lleno de forúnculos que escupe un asqueroso líquido verde oscuro al menor toquecito.

Bajó un primer escalón de la escalera de caracol, estirando el cuello tratando de ver por encima de la gruesa planta. Bajó un segundo y se tambaleó levemente, pero logró sobreponerse. Siguió bajando, sintiendo cómo la tranquilidad se apoderaba de ella conforme llegaba al final de la estrecha escalera. Ya casi estaba, un par de escalones más y solo tendría que apartar el tapiz que había al otro lado para acceder al pasillo. Ya estaba abajo, no le quedaba nada… Solo tenía que estirar el brazo…

Pero no podía ser tan sencillo, claro está. La Ley de Murphy ya lo advirtió: "Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal". Efectivamente, el tapiz se abrió automáticamente antes de que la chica lograse alcanzarlo, y Draco Malfoy lo atravesó sin vacilar, a grandes zancadas, con expresión distraída.

No, no, ¡ _NO_!

Hermione dejó escapar un grito ahogado, aferrando la Mimbulus Mimbletonia contra su pecho como si así pudiese evitar el inminente desastre.

 _Sin_ éxito.

Malfoy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no logró detenerse a tiempo. Chocó de frente contra la joven, desequilibrándola y provocando que los libros que ésta llevaba precariamente sujetos bajo el brazo cayesen al suelo con un estruendo seco. Las manos del rubio se alzaron en un acto reflejo para evitar el ineludible choque, y una de ellas se apoyó sin remedio en medio de uno de los forúnculos de la desagradable planta. El tiempo pareció detenerse durante un horripilante instante, y, acto seguido, gruesos chorros de un espeso líquido verdoso con olor a estiércol salieron disparados de la planta, empapando totalmente a Hermione, Malfoy, los libros, y el pasillo.

 _Genial_.

Aun cuando la planta dejó de expulsar líquido, los jóvenes permanecieron inmóviles en las mismas posturas, totalmente paralizados por lo ocurrido. Hermione había cerrado fuertemente los ojos un segundo antes de que comenzase a escupir y, una vez que la planta dejó de defenderse, trató de abrirlos, aunque tenía los párpados cubiertos del líquido de color verde y no logró ver nada de lo que la rodeaba con claridad. Malfoy, frente a ella, tenía los brazos alzados en la misma postura en la que había intentado detener el choque, con la cara, el pelo y la parte delantera de la ropa chorreando líquido verde. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y a la chica le pareció que le palpitaba un músculo de la mandíbula.

Vale, estaba oficialmente muerta. _Muer-ta_.

Y enterrada.

—Mi-mierda —logró balbucear Hermione, agachándose para dejar la planta en el suelo con manos temblorosas y apartándose el empapado flequillo de los ojos—. ¿Malfoy?

El chico no contestó inmediatamente. Movió las manos con lentitud y se apartó con los dedos índice y corazón de cada mano el líquido que le cubría los párpados, limpiándose después los dedos con una lánguida sacudida de manos. Por fin logró abrir los ojos, lo cuales emitían plateados destellos de cólera.

—Joder, Granger —fue lo primero que articuló, con voz peligrosamente temblorosa, apartándose el rubio flequillo, ahora verde, de los ojos—. Joder.

—Lo… lo siento mucho —balbuceó la chica, mirando alrededor y observando pasmada el desastre que habían armado. Las paredes y las escaleras eran ahora de color verde. _Demonios_ —. No… no te enfades, por favor… No ha sido a propósito, tú mismo lo has visto. Ha sido un accidente…

—Acabo de salir de la maldita Enfermería a la que tú me mandaste, y no puedo creerme que nada más salir me encuentre _contigo_ —articuló con dificultad, con aspecto de ser una bomba a punto de reventar. Ahora no cabía duda; le palpitaba una vena en la frente—. Definitivamente soy gafe, está claro. Si no lo soy, no entiendo por qué me encuentro contigo en todos los malditos rincones de este maldito castillo, a todas las malditas horas del día —concluyó el rubio entre dientes, aún incapaz de moverse ni de bajar los brazos. Eso no era técnicamente cierto, pues llevaban días sin verse, por estar él en la Enfermería como bien había señalado, pero la chica entendió el punto y ni se le pasó por la cabeza replicar—. ¿Es que planeas acabar conmigo? ¿Qué es esto? Huele a… a… mierda.

Ella lo miró con ligera pesadez ante sus palabras, pero tomó aire para no replicarle nada demasiado grosero. Se sentía bastante culpable por el desastre.

—Lo limpiaré todo ahora mismo. Dame un minuto, no te muevas —pidió Hermione con paciencia, intentando mantener la calma. Comenzó a revolver sus bolsillos apresuradamente, y a buscar su mochila con la mirada—. Sólo tengo que… encontrar la varita y,… y,… ¡Mecachis!

Fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía su mochila con ella. Maldita sea. Hagrid se la había llevado al ir tras Neville, con su varita dentro. _Oh, venga ya_ , _y qué más._ ¿Podía tener peor suerte? Todo comenzaba a ser surrealista.

Se dirigió al rubio, con aspecto de sentirse tentada de coger de nuevo la planta para parapetarse tras ella.

—¿Tú tienes aquí tu varita? —preguntó con cautela.

El ojo de Draco sufrió un tic.

—¿No crees —preguntó con voz aterradoramente suave, respirando sonoramente por la nariz con furia— que si hubiese tenido varita ya me hubiese limpiado, _Granger_? ¿Crees acaso que dejan tener varita en la Enfermería?

Efectivamente, no llevaba mochila. Y tampoco ropa de abrigo. Parecía ser cierto que, tal y como decía, acababa de salir de la Enfermería. ¿Qué probabilidades había de encontrarse, de coincidir en uno de los múltiples pasillos y pasadizos del castillo? Mínimas. Casi nulas.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaban.

—Merlín, qué mala suerte —se lamentó Hermione, casi reflexionando en voz alta. Contempló los libros con frustración y se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque al instante lamentó haberlo hecho, pues estaba cubierto del líquido que había expulsado la ahora inocente planta—. ¡Puaj! Qué asco… —sacó la lengua y tosió y escupió un poco con toda la elegancia que pudo, bajo la fría mirada de un impávido Malfoy. Cuando logró controlar las náuseas, tragó saliva y añadió, a la desesperada—: Vale, vale, mantengamos la calma. El pasillo… no tiene solución —miró alrededor, casi temerosa—. Volveré después a limpiarlo con magia, a no ser que Filch lo vea primero. Pero nosotros no podemos ir con esta pinta por el castillo… En este piso hay un baño, aquí al lado, nos limpiaremos lo mejor posible allí —sentenció, cogiendo la Mimbulus Mimbletonia con cuidado, y también el resto de sus libros. Apartó el manchado tapiz con un hombro, y sin esperar respuesta por parte del chico, lo precedió por el pasillo. Malfoy no se movió inmediatamente, y no estaba claro que llegase a hacerlo.

—Te detesto, Granger —masculló, cerrando los ojos durante un breve segundo, como si lo último que desease en su vida fuese ir tras ella. Finalmente comprendió que ella tenía razón: no podía ir por el castillo con ese aspecto. A pesar de haberse quedado pocos alumnos tuvo claro que, con su mala suerte, se encontraría con _todos_ ellos antes de llegar a su habitación. Incluso con el viejo chocho de Dumbledore, estaba convencido de ello. Tras vacilar, terminó siguiéndola, caminando de forma extraña, como tratando de no tocar ni por asomo el líquido que ya lo cubría entero—. De verdad que te detesto.

Hermione lo ignoró, y, al cabo de pocos segundos de rápido caminar por el pasillo, varios metros por delante del chico, abrió la puerta de uno de los baños de la primera planta bajando la manilla con el codo, tratando de no manchar la puerta demasiado. Una vez dentro del desierto y brillante baño iluminado con antorchas, la chica dejó todos sus objetos, incluida la planta, en el suelo, mientras Malfoy, por su parte, avanzaba a grandes zancadas directo a uno de los lavabos y abría el grifo al máximo. Comenzó a limpiarse las manos frenéticamente, con una cara de asco muy similar a la que hubiese tenido si estuviese lleno de ácido corrosivo.

La chica decidió que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, limpiaría los libros más tarde con magia. Con agua y papel higiénico podría ser una catástrofe. Se limpiaría ella misma primero, igual que el chico. Se acercó a uno de los urinarios para coger varios trozos papel higiénico y después caminó hacia el rubio, colocándose en otro lavabo, dejando uno en medio para guardar distancias. Se sentía profundamente descolocada, y no sabía qué decir ni cómo comportarse. Jamás pensó que se encontraría en una circunstancia semejante, y menos con Malfoy de por medio.

Lo único que tenía totalmente claro, era que se encontraba en la situación más incómoda de su vida. Intentó consolarse a sí misma pensado que podría ser peor…

Vale, ahora _no_ se le ocurría cómo, pero _podría serlo_.

Se miró en el espejo mientras abría el grifo y casi sintió deseos de reír al ver el aspecto que presentaba. Merlín, estaba hecha una pena. Todo su jersey estaba húmedo y cubierto del espeso líquido, así como la parte delantera de su cabello, y su flequillo. Parte del líquido de su rostro había resbalado por su propio peso hasta su jersey.

Si no hubiera estado tan desorientada e impresionada, se hubiera desternillado.

Y Malfoy no estaba mucho mejor. Aunque no parecía dispuesto a reírse.

—Sólo es… líquido apestoso, no es para tanto —comentó Hermione, tratando de forzar una sonrisa conciliadora, mientras llenaba las palmas de sus manos con agua y se las acercaba a la cara, para enjuagársela. Lo cierto era que el líquido emitía un desagradable olor a estiércol podrido—. Juraría que no es venenoso.

—Solo faltaba —espetó el rubio, cortante—. Pero, venenoso o no, sigue siendo asqueroso.

Él se miró en el espejo, analizando su aspecto mientras seguía frotándose las manos, y, tras emitir un bufido de rabia, se quitó por la cabeza el grueso jersey de color negro que llevaba, cubierto ahora de pus verde. Debajo del jersey llevaba una camisa gris más fina, la cual casi había quedado limpia del líquido. Solo las solapas, que asomaban por el redondo escote del jersey, se habían ensuciado. Hermione, que se encontraba mirando a Draco mientras éste hablaba, fue testigo, viviéndolo casi a cámara lenta, de la forma en que el chico se quitaba el jersey por la cabeza en un impaciente y rápido movimiento, para después sumergirlo en el agua del grifo intentando limpiarlo. Su rubio y fino cabello quedó revuelto por el gesto, dándole un extraño aire… _salvaje_. Diferente a como solía lucir, relativamente liso y bien peinado. Él no se molestó en peinarse, pues tenía las manos ocupadas con el jersey, y manchadas, y ni siquiera pareció darle importancia. Pero Hermione sí lo hizo. Y sintió una ligera opresión nerviosa en el pecho. Al darse cuenta de que había dejado de parpadear, sintió que un ligero calor acudía a sus mejillas.

Maldita sea, ver a Malfoy quitarse un jersey _no podía_ haberle parecido… sensual.

Devolvió apresuradamente la atención a su propia limpieza. ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando? No debería estar mirándolo tan atentamente, no era educado. Se concentró en su propia ropa. El jersey navideño de la señora Weasley que llevaba puesto estaba pringoso, pero no podía quitárselo. No llevaba nada debajo, además de su sostén. Tendría que intentar limpiarlo más tarde.

—Tienes razón —admitió la chica bruscamente, tratando de hablar con normalidad, aunque su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa. Intentaba romper el silencio, y olvidar el calor en sus mejillas que el estúpido e inocente gesto de Malfoy había provocado—. Es una planta llamada Mimbulus Mimbletonia, originaria de Asia. Expulsa un líquido verde como mecanismo de defensa…

—¿ _En serio_? No me digas —la interrumpió Malfoy, con sarcasmo, sin ningún asomo de empatía ante los intentos de la chica de entablar una conversación civilizada.

Ella se rindió, esbozando una mueca de resignación. Se sintió tremendamente estúpida por haber considerado que la forma del chico de quitarse el jersey había sido, de alguna forma, atrayente. Había sido una completa estupidez por parte de su cuerpo. Seguía siendo un completo imbécil, sin, evidentemente, ningún tipo de atractivo. Apreció por el rabillo del ojo que Draco sumergió el rostro en el agua, y se lo frotó con fuerza con ambas manos. Volvió a alzar la cabeza cuando estuvo lo más limpio posible y trató de secarse el exceso de agua con las manos, pero al instante cerró los ojos con fuerza y se los frotó con los nudillos.

—Mierda… —comentó para sí, en un murmullo. Hermione lo contempló, dejando su propia limpieza. El chico continuó frotándose los ojos, con expresión de malestar y casi dolor.

—¿Te ha entrado en los ojos? —cuestionó Hermione, con cautela. Se sintió algo avergonzada. Se sentía responsable de lo sucedido, aunque era verdad que había sido un accidente. Cogió alguno de los trozos de papel higiénico que estaba reservando para ella y se acercó a él—. Espera, toma…

Le colocó una mano en el hombro, solo un instante, para indicarle que estaba a su lado y no sobresaltarlo. Apartó la mano del chico con la que seguía frotándose los ojos y le colocó ella misma el papel sobre sus párpados cerrados. Su intención había sido darle el papel para que él se limpiara, pensando que lo cogería, pero el chico se mantuvo quieto, sin tocar el papel. Quizá fue por la sorpresa que le produjo el repentino acercamiento de la chica, no estaba segura. Ella, en un acto reflejo, comenzó a pasarle el papel sobre los párpados, queriendo quitarle la incomodidad lo antes posible de forma instintiva. Ni siquiera fue del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se limitó a actuar por intuición.

Draco, por su parte, respiró hondo, agradecido al sentir que el picor de ojos se reducía. La molestia lo estaba matando. Y no ver lo que lo rodeaba solo aumentaba su enojo. Se obligó a serenarse y no dar rienda suelta a la frustración que lo carcomía. Maldita Granger, siempre tenía que arreglárselas para fastidiarle el día...

La chica siguió frotando sus ojos. Tres segundos de total silencio. Cuatro segundos. Cinco. Y, al sexto segundo, Draco sintió una sacudida en el estómago al darse cuenta de lo que _estaba_ haciendo. Granger le estaba tocando. Él estaba permitiendo que lo tocase. Estaba permitiéndole a una sangre sucia, a una Gryffindor, que pusiese sus impuras manos sobre él. Y eso era imperdonable. Bochornoso. Inconcebible. El molesto picor de ojos, y la falta de visión, lo habían privado de su capacidad racional. Sintió deseos de golpearse por la falta de consciencia que estaba demostrando. Quizá lo hiciese más tarde. Pero, bueno, primero tenía que solucionar lo que sucedía. Ahora que había recuperado la cordura, sólo tenía que apartarla. Darle un buen empujón. Y gritarle algún insulto tampoco estaría mal. Pero primero tenía que _apartarla_.

Apartarla _ya_.

Ahora.

 _«_ _¡Apártala, joder!_ », clamó su colérica mente.

Nada. No podía. No podía moverse. De pronto, todos sus músculos parecían estar fuera de su control, y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se habían amontonado en su rostro, concretamente en la zona que las manos de la joven estaban rozando.

—Lo siento de veras —oyó que decía Granger, trayéndolo medianamente a la realidad. Al tener los ojos cerrados, era más difícil impedir que todos sus otros sentidos se agudizasen. Le extrañó sentir su voz tan cerca. Nunca habían hablado desde tan poca distancia—. Aunque no te lo creas, no era mi intención fastidiarte. La planta es de Neville, él me pidió que la llevase a la Sala Común, y yo sabía que reaccionaba así cuando alguien la tocaba… Pero no esperaba encontrarme con nadie…

Él no contestó. No supo qué decir. Su cerebro se negaba a procesar información coherente. Notaba su propia respiración abandonar su nariz y chocar contra la palma de la mano de la chica. Era una sensación muy extraña. Se dio cuenta de que no respiraba de forma natural.

Pero, antes de que lograse analizar por completo sus propias reacciones, estas se detuvieron con la brusca ruptura de contacto del cuerpo de la joven con el suyo. No la vio, pero la sintió alejarse de él. Su mano se alejó de su rostro.

—¿Mejor? —oyó que la chica le preguntaba.

Draco abrió los ojos y descubrió, con indiferente asombro, que ya no le picaban, pero también que seguía sin poder respirar con normalidad. Se sentía como si hubiese abandonado el mundo terrenal durante unos instantes. Pero, con el don de la visión, vino también el golpe con la realidad. Seguía en ese baño, seguía en compañía de Granger. Y seguía empapado de ese apestoso líquido.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Al parecer la chica no esperaba contestación por su parte, pues se alejó en dirección a los urinarios. Draco observó cómo tiraba dentro de un retrete el papel que había usado para limpiarle los ojos y cogía unos trozos limpios. No escuchó el sonido del rollo al romperse los pedazos. Se sentía incómodamente sordo. Y seguía patéticamente inmóvil junto al lavabo, en la misma postura en la que la chica lo había dejado al separarse de él. Se giró hacia el espejo en cuanto se dio cuenta y se miró el rostro en él. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar que casi esperaba ver a un extraño devolviéndole la mirada. Pero no, era él. Una versión completamente sonrojada de él.

 _«_ _¿Por qué cojones me he puesto rojo?_ _»,_ se preguntó en su mente, casi con pánico.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —quiso saber Hermione de pronto, volviendo a su propio lavabo y mirándolo de soslayo. Draco se estremeció, convencido de que la chica había notado lo que estaba pasando por su mente. _Maldición_ —. A simple vista parece que te encuentras mejor. Los días en la Enfermería te han sentado bien. Perdona que te lo diga, pero el otro día estabas hecho una pena, la verdad. Pero, bueno, es obvio que Madame Pomfrey es una experta en curar gripes. ¿Ves como tenías que ir a la Enfermería?

El chico reprimió un suspiro de alivio con todas sus fuerzas. Ella solo estaba intentando volver a entablar una conversación cordial. Como si ellos pudiesen tener algo semejante. Pero no había notado nada de las curiosas reacciones a las que él estaba siendo sometido involuntariamente, lo cual el chico agradecía enormemente. Tampoco había notado su sonrojo.

« _Algo es algo_ », pensó, resignado y alterado a partes iguales.

Ahora solo faltaba que él lo entendiese.

—Se me hubiera pasado sin ir a la Enfermería —protestó Draco, alzando la voz más de lo que el contexto lo requería, pues seguía sintiendo un zumbido en los oídos—. Solo fue una bajada de tensión —mintió descaradamente, con una mueca de desdén.

Hermione lo miró con indiferencia y contuvo un bufido. La expresión de su rostro podía resumirse en "eso es lo que tú dices, majo".

—Malfoy, sé reconocer los síntomas de una gripe cuando los veo —sentenció con simpleza, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza, como si la inmadurez del chico la agotase. Draco sintió que la rabia volvía a adueñarse de él al escucharle hablarle como si fuese un niño pequeño. « _Maldita engreída_.»

—No seas tan sabelotodo, que por tu culpa estamos aquí con este asqueroso puré verde encima —espetó Draco, de nuevo en voz excesivamente alta. Se miró el cuerpo en el espejo y volvió a sentir una oleada de furia al verse la pringosa ropa—. Maldita sea, Granger, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta esta camisa?

Hermione lo miró con profundo hastío, sin molestarse en disimularlo.

—No, no lo sé, ni me importa. Pero supongo que es justo por mi parte intentar limpiártela —admitió, con un nuevo suspiro cansado, cargado de resignación—. El jersey no tiene arreglo sin magia, creo.

Volvió a coger con brusquedad los trozos de papel higiénico, y se acercó a él. Draco sintió un inmediato vacío en el pecho al verla aproximarse. No fue capaz de separar sus mandíbulas para decir nada. La joven se posicionó frente a él y comenzó a frotar con el papel el cuello de la, antes impoluta, camisa gris.

Draco solo pudo tragar saliva ante su cercanía. ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Nunca le había costado decirle a Granger que se apartase. Al contrario, hacerlo era casi una obligación moral. Bueno, sin el "casi". _No quería_ que lo tocase. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Su respiración volvió a ser forzada, pero luchó porque su torso no demostrase sus rápidas inhalaciones. La joven estaba cerca. _Horriblemente_ cerca. A apenas un palmo de distancia.

Solo le estaba tocando la camisa. Era por eso que su cerebro no veía necesario pedirle ahora que se apartase. Estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, limpiar el desastre. Eso era. No pasaba nada. No lo estaba tocando a _él_. No como lo había hecho antes. Sintiéndose ligeramente más tranquilo consigo mismo, intentando respirar de forma más calmada, Draco se permitió recorrer su rostro con la mirada, intrigado. Nunca antes la había visto _tan_ de cerca. Desde esa distancia era capaz de captar cada detalle del rostro de la chica. Las pequeñas gotas de agua que todavía brillaban en sus mejillas, confundiéndose con algún que otro diminuto lunar. Observó cómo su ceño se fruncía levemente, al mismo tiempo que se entrecerraban sus redondos y brillantes ojos marrones, con concentración, frotando su camisa con más fuerza, torpemente. Tenía las pestañas bastante largas, y curvadas. No se maquillaba. Apreció también cómo su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios prietos, frustrada al no lograr limpiarlo. Cómo su pecho, enfundado en un grueso y ancho jersey de lana de cuello alto, con una enorme H de color azul en el centro, manchado de aquella sustancia verdosa, subía y bajaba de acuerdo con su respiración. Sus manos eran pequeñas y blancas, y de uñas cortas. Prácticas y ágiles, como ella misma.

—Podrías tratar de llevar el jersey a la lavandería —sugirió Hermione, sin dejar su tarea ni alzar la mirada. Sus cejas se movieron mientras gesticulaba, y Draco recorrió ese movimiento con la mirada—. Seguro que los elfos domésticos pueden quitar la mancha. No es que apoye que les des más trabajo a los pobres elfos, pero en fin…

Draco no contestó nada. Ni siquiera la oía. Solo veía sus labios húmedos moviéndose, contrayéndose, curvándose, articulando palabras que él no asimilaba. Draco trató de tragar saliva, pero ésta se atascó en su garganta. No entendía su propio nerviosismo. No era justificable. Se sentía incómodo, alterado y casi asustado, y no sabía por qué. Ella sólo estaba tratando de arreglar el desastre que había causado, como era su deber. Lo cual no era razón suficiente para que él estuviese contemplando anonadado los labios de Granger. ¡De _Granger_ , por Merlín! No solo no podía apartarla, ni ordenarle que lo hiciera, sino que ahora no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. ¿Era justificable que no pudiese? La conocía desde que eran niños, pero nunca habían estado tan cerca. ¿Era razonable que tuviese curiosidad por observarla? Por observar aquel rostro que tantas veces había insultado. Observarlo con detenimiento, analizando sus facciones, _viéndola_ por primera vez.

No. Era una _sangre sucia_. No debería ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación que ella. No se merecía ninguna mirada suya. No se merecía nada.

Pero no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

—No se quita, tendrás que… —Hermione alzó la mirada y se interrumpió al instante. Draco la sintió jadear y comprobó que abría los ojos al máximo, alarmada. Al ver la expresión descompuesta que esbozó, a Draco no le quedó ninguna duda de que la chica había visto algo en sus ojos. Algo que ni el propio Draco sabía que estaba mostrando. Él aguardó, inmóvil, a que se apartase, a que lo golpease; casi lo deseaba, para poder salir de aquel horrible trance, de aquel horrible estado de aturdimiento en el que se encontraba. Pero ella no hizo nada. No se movió. Simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con sus redondos ojos muy abiertos. Turbada, desconcertada, _asustada_.

Y en ese preciso momento, la puerta del baño se abrió sin ninguna delicadeza.

Tanto Draco como Hermione dieron un paso atrás, de forma sincronizada, rompiendo violentamente la cercanía de sus cuerpos. La corriente eléctrica se extinguió. El hechizo que los mantenía anclados a los ojos del otro se rompió de forma totalmente súbita y se vieron obligados a volver a la cruda y bochornosa realidad. Temblaban de puro sobresalto.

En el marco de la puerta, estaban los chicos gemelos de Hufflepuff, que miraron con débil sorpresa a las dos personas que había frente a los lavabos. Seguramente desconcertados ante las idénticas expresiones de susto con que los miraron. Los gemelos llevaban ropa de abrigo, y parecía que venían de los jardines, pues tenían nieve en sus gorros. Parecieron extrañados al ver la desconocida sustancia verdosa que cubría parcialmente a ambos, pero aparentemente decidieron no hacer comentarios.

—Este es el baño de chicos —dijo uno de ellos, mirando a Hermione y ladeando la cabeza. No sonó como una acusación, sino como un simple hecho.

—Lo siento —articuló Hermione con dificultad, entre resuellos. Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo; estaba sofocada y muy colorada, y su estómago subía y bajaba con sus rápidas inhalaciones—. Estaba… estábamos limpiándonos. Ahora mismo me iba —añadió, conteniéndose para no mirar a Malfoy bajo ningún concepto. No se atrevía a volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No importa, es igual. Tranquila —se apresuró a decir el otro chico cordialmente, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto. Los gemelos se acercaron a un par de urinarios, ignorando la presencia de la chica.

Hermione no aguardó por más tiempo. Con el papel higiénico aún húmedo aferrado compulsivamente entre sus manos, se acercó en un par de zancadas al pringoso montón que eran sus objetos personales y los recogió a la velocidad el rayo. A continuación salió por la puerta como un vendaval, sin mirar atrás y con la sensación de que su rostro podría haber iluminado cualquier oscuro túnel.

Malfoy se quedó quieto, aún frente a los lavabos, tieso como una estaca y con los ojos fijos en un punto lejano de la estancia. Sentía como si un agujero negro lo estuviese absorbiendo poco a poco. Su cerebro se negaba a obedecer cualquier orden por simple que fuese; como, por ejemplo, comenzar a mover sus piernas hacia la puerta y salir de allí. Simplemente no podía. Se sentía como si se hubiera tragado una Bludger, a juzgar por el peso que tenía alojado en el estómago. No quería pensar, pues eso significaba encontrarle respuestas a lo sucedido; pero eso era lo único que podía hacer ahí quieto, en medio del silencio: pensar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan desorientado ni tan rabioso a partes iguales como se sentía en ese momento.

Se sentía extraño psíquicamente, como si estuviese ocupando un cuerpo ajeno. Estaba sorprendido y asqueado de sí mismo, de su reacción cuando Granger provocó inocentemente la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Él tenía que haberse apartado de ella sin disimulo, darle la espalda, o incluso insultarla; pero no lo había hecho. Había hecho exactamente _lo contrario_. Y eso le hacía sentirse decepcionado de sí mismo. Desconcertado. Sucio. Incrédulo.

—Oye, tío —lo llamó uno de los gemelos. Draco utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para girar el cuello y fijar su mirada en él. Éste lo miraba por encima del hombro, mientras orinaba en uno de los retretes—, ¿qué es esa porquería verde que tenéis tú y tu amiga encima?

La ira contra sí mismo que borboteaba en el pecho de Draco pareció alcanzar el punto de ebullición. Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro en menos de un segundo. Sus dedos se crisparon y consideró firmemente la idea de arrancar el grifo y arrojárselo a aquel Hufflepuff chismoso.

Lo único provechoso de su repentino e inexplicable arrebato de furia, fue que gracias a él tuvo la voluntad suficiente como para darles la espalda a los dos gemelos, alcanzar la puerta en dos zancadas y cerrarla de un portazo tan impetuoso que logró apagar un par de las antorchas que iluminaban el baño.

* * *

—… Y mi madre me ha regalado el jersey y los calcetines de todos los años —finalizó Ron, con resignación, volviendo a guardar los susodichos calcetines granates en su baúl, junto al resto de regalos de Navidad.

—Nunca se tienen suficientes calcetines —bromeó Harry sentado sobre su cama, examinando la cartera nueva de piel de dragón que le había regalado Hermione, y guardando en ella algunos Galeones que tenía a mano—. Y más después de haber utilizado varios para atrapar a los gnomos del jardín.

—Tiene razón. Es lo más útil que te podía haber regalado —admitió Hermione riendo, mientras leía la contraportada de un libro sobre monumentos mágicos antiguos que le había regalado Ron. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, en pijama, a los pies de la cama de éste—. Me encanta mi jersey, por cierto. Le escribí a tu madre agradeciéndoselo, pero díselo de mi parte —añadió, alzando el rostro para mirar a Ron con afecto—. Tuve un pequeño accidente y se me ensució —admitió, apartando la mirada sin poder evitarlo—. Pero estoy en proceso de limpiarlo.

—Claro, se lo diré —aseguró su amigo, cogiendo unos regalices que tenía en la mesilla y metiéndose uno en la boca—. Le gustó mucho la chaqueta que le compraste. Lloró y todo de la emoción.

—A mí me gusta el collar que te ha regalado tu madre —comentó Harry, mirando con una sonrisa la delicada cadenita plateada que brillaba por encima del pijama de su amiga—. Bueno, me gusta para ti, evidentemente. Yo no me lo pondría, no me pega llevar joyas —bromeó.

—No disimules. Puedo prestártela cuando quieras —dijo Hermione, divertida, soltando una risita. Su amigo la imitó. La sonrisa de la chica flaqueó levemente cuando añadió—: ¿Entonces han sido unas vacaciones tranquilas?

—Mucho. Muy relajantes. Hasta hemos hecho los deberes que han mandado —contó Ron, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

Harry rio, pero Hermione apenas forzó una sonrisa antes de añadir, todavía luciendo inquieta:

—Entonces, Harry —dijo, vacilante—, dime, ¿no has vuelto a escuchar esa voz misteriosa que te llama, estando en La Madriguera? Te lo hubiera preguntado por carta, pero no me parecía seguro.

El moreno emitió un suspiro, poniéndose serio también. Ron cogió otro regaliz, y se lo metió en la boca, contemplando a su amigo mientras respondía.

—No, no he escuchado la voz en toda la semana. Ha sido extrañamente tranquilizador —se rascó la cabeza, y se colocó las gafas redondas correctamente sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Es cierto, no te has quejado de ello en toda la semana —corroboró Ron, animado, una vez hubo tragado la gominola.

—Eso es extraño —admitió Hermione, meditabunda—. O quizá no tanto. Si solo lo escuchas en Hogwarts… es posible que tenga algún tipo de relación con el castillo. Es una pista interesante.

—Pero una pista muy floja —replicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros con pesadez—. Si no se comunica conmigo, y menos aún si no dice nada más que mi nombre, poco podemos averiguar. No hay ninguna pista que seguir.

—Ya —admitió Hermione, luciendo frustrada y todavía pensativa—. Pero tenemos que estar atentos. Infórmanos si vuelve a comunicarse. Dinos dónde lo hace, en qué parte del castillo, durante cuánto tiempo, y con qué frecuencia. Quizá sea importante.

—Llevará un diario siempre con él para ir apuntándolo, me encargaré personalmente de ello —intervino Ron, con fingido tono apaciguador y severo, hablando en nombre de Harry como si fuese su padre. Éste no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Ron recuperó su tono divertido para añadir—: Bueno, nosotros ya te hemos contado todas las novedades. Ahora sabes que las voces de la cabeza de Harry están dormidas, y sabes a pies juntillas cómo acabar con una plaga de gnomos de jardín —comentó, tumbándose boca abajo en su cama. Ella lo miró con divertido reproche—, ahora cuéntanos tú, ¿qué tal os fue a Neville y a ti con Draco _Mecreoquesoydelarealeza_ Malfoy?

—¿Con quién? —inquirió la chica automáticamente, a pesar de haberle entendido—. ¡Ah! Pues razonablemente bien, la verdad —aseguró volviendo a bajar la mirada hasta el libro que tenía en las manos.

—¿Habéis tenido mucho problemas con él? —quiso saber Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. En las cartas nos decías que iba todo bien, pero bueno… Si me lo dices en persona me quedo más tranquilo.

—No, no ha habido problema… Lo normal, supongo…

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Harry y Ron miraban fijamente a su amiga, esperando a que continuase hablando, pero ésta contemplaba fijamente el libro sin decir nada más, notando como el rubor ascendía a su rostro sin control posible. No se oía ni una mosca.

—¿Y? —preguntó de pronto Ron, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Y, qué? —preguntó a su vez Hermione, inocentemente, fingiendo no comprender.

—¿Cómo que "y, qué"? Neville y tú habéis pasado las Navidades casi a solas con el tío más imbécil y arrogante del mundo, Hermione —se sorprendió Ron—. ¿Pretendes que nos creamos que no os ha hecho _nada_?

—En realidad no ha habido mucha diferencia a cómo es normalmente —repuso Hermione, dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando con voz algo más alta y aguda de lo normal pero sin poder remediarlo—. Ya os lo dije en mis cartas. Ni siquiera nos hemos visto demasiado. Solo en el Gran Comedor, a la hora de las comidas. ¿Qué más queréis que os cuente? ¿Acaso creéis que hemos hablado de algo? ¡Por favor! —llegado a ese punto, la chica se vio obligada a desviar la mirada, temiendo delatarse con ella—. Tenemos tantas cosas y aficiones en común para comentar… —ironizó la chica, riendo estridentemente—. Como, por ejemplo, nuestro hobby de perseguir y torturar _sangre sucias_ los fines de semana.

—No digas esa palabra —gruñó Ron, molesto.

—Ya, te entiendo, pero no sé, supongo que nos costaba creerlo… —insistió Harry, vacilante.

—Harry, no te voy a aburrir ahora con todos los detalles de nuestras peleíllas sin importancia —repuso Hermione, midiendo las palabras cuidadosamente—. Es Malfoy, ya sabéis cómo es. No hay que hacerle caso. Os lo dije en mis cartas: no ha pasado nada digno de mencionar, en serio.

—Vale, vale, tú sabrás —se resignó Ron encogiéndose de hombros y comiéndose una grajea Bertie Bott de la caja que había sobre su mesilla de noche, al lado de los regalices—. Me alegro de que haya sido así… Menuda sorpresa. Harry y yo estábamos convencidos de que se comportaría como un total y completo cabrón aprovechando que no había mucha gente... —se acomodó en la cama y añadió—: Nos alegró lo que nos contaste de que vuelve tu profesora de Runas Antiguas. Así pondrá en su sitio a Malfoy y te librarás del todo de sus estupideces —miró a su amiga con aspecto animado—: Estarás contenta, ¿eh?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada, indicando que así era, y se levantó para acercarse a la ventana a ver el tiempo, aunque sólo fue una excusa para no seguir mirando a sus amigos. Ellos continuaron charlando de otros temas, algo sobre Quidditch que la joven no entendió ni a lo que prestó demasiada atención. El cielo estaba de un triste gris plomizo, amenazando lluvia, o quizá nieve. Todavía hacía mucho frío. Hermione cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Se sentía frustrada sin tener muy claro el motivo. E intranquila. No había vuelto a mirar a Malfoy ni una sola vez desde hacía días, desde lo sucedido en el baño del primer piso. Sentía que la situación comenzaba a escapársele de las manos.

Lo sucedido en el baño…

No lograba entenderlo. No terminaba de entender el comportamiento de Malfoy, por mucho que intentaba analizarlo en su mente. No había sido racional. No había sido coherente. No se había comportado como se había comportado hasta ahora, desde que lo conocía. La forma en que la había mirado cuando le estaba limpiando la camisa… Había visto algo en sus ojos. Algo que no era odio, ni asco. Y, al comprender que no lo era, no fue capaz de identificarlo. Y, por ello, sintió repentino miedo. Más miedo que cuando la miraba con desprecio. Al darse cuenta de que la chica también lo miraba, él no se había inmutado siquiera. No había dicho nada. Se habían quedado mirándose a los ojos, sin moverse y sin hablar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto se habían comportado tan diferente a como solían hacerlo? ¿Cómo habían podido permanecer así durante segundos enteros? En silencio, mirándose a los ojos, como si fuesen dos personas que confiaban la una en la otra, como si no se odiasen, _como si_ …

¿Qué hubiese sucedido si los gemelos de Hufflepuff nunca hubiesen entrado?

Se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza. No terminaba de entender qué había pasado, no entendía sus reacciones ni las de Malfoy, pero no se sentía capaz de seguir dándole vueltas. Empezaron a darle miedo las posibles respuestas que se abrían paso a empujones en su mente. No había pasado _nada_. Tenía que olvidar el tema. Mientras miraba sin ver las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a salpicar el cristal de la ventana, no pudo evitar sentir aprensión ante el día de mañana, cuando las clases comenzaran de nuevo, y Slytherin y Gryffindor asistieran a la primera clase después de vacaciones.

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

—¿En serio Montague quiere entrenar con este tiempo? —se sorprendió Blaise Zabini mientras Crabbe, Goyle y él subían por unas amplias escaleras. Iban rumbo a la tercera planta, a su primera clase de la mañana, Defensa Contras Las Artes Oscuras—. ¡Pero si está nevando! Más que en escobas vais a tener que jugar en trineos…

—Y luego decís que el pesimista soy yo —ironizó de pronto la voz de Draco al pie de las escaleras. Estaba subiendo los escalones de dos en dos con sus, afortunadamente, largas piernas, tratando de darles alcance—. El primer entrenamiento es este viernes, es posible que el tiempo mejore para entonces.

—No lo creo —opinó Zabini, aguardando con los demás en lo alto de los escalones para esperarle—. ¿Y tú de dónde sales? No has venido a desayunar —le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado, al verlo algo acalorado y sin aliento.

—Me he quedado dormido —contestó con poco entusiasmo, mientras seguían caminando—. Gracias por _no_ despertarme, por cierto.

—Siempre eres el último en levantarte, por eso te hemos dejado ahí. Creímos que lo harías más tarde —respondió Crabbe, encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco sacudió la cabeza con pesadez, resignado a la poca atención de esos dos gorilas. Había dormido francamente mal esa noche, le había costado muchísimo pegar ojo. No había podido dejar de pensar en Granger durante horas, y en cómo se comportaría ante ella cuando la viese. Llevaba varios días sin verla en ninguna parte, desde el incómodo momento del baño del primer piso, pero estaba seguro de que en clase coincidirían. Jamás, que él recordase, había faltado Granger a ninguna clase. No estaba seguro qué hacer. Si debería mirarla con desdén, si ignorarla, si comenzar alguna pelea con algún insulto para asegurarle a la chica que _todo_ seguía como hasta ahora y no había cambiado _nada_ entre ellos… Si es que eso necesitaba ser asegurado. ¿Había alguna duda sobre ello? A Draco le entraba el mal humor solo de pensarlo. _Por supuesto_ que no lo había. No había pasado nada.

Al final, a pesar de mucho darle vueltas, no llegó a ninguna conclusión que le convenciese al cien por cien, y terminó quedándose dormido. Esa mañana, mientras se vestía a toda prisa, decidió que el asunto no era tan grave, y que estaba siendo estúpido al darle una importancia que no tenía. Se iba a limitar a observar cuidadosamente la situación, pero sin hacer nada. Que Granger diese el primer paso.

Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Malfoy fueron los primeros alumnos de su Casa en llegar a la puerta de la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Allí se encontraban ya la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor, esperando en el pasillo hasta que sonase la campana.

Mientras caminaban entre los leones, Draco divisó una espesa melena castaña que no tardó en identificar y que estaba de cara a él. También vio junto a ella a Potter y Weasley, ambos de espaldas a él, frente a la chica. Como si hubiera sentido su mirada clavada en ella, Hermione giró los ojos y los fijó en los de él. A pesar de la distancia, el chico fue capaz de advertir que inhalaba bruscamente, para después desviar la vista con el ceño altivamente fruncido. Una mueca desdeñosa desdibujó los labios de Draco. Qué tipa tan arrogante. Era de esperar una reacción así viniendo de ella. En ese momento, todas sus preocupaciones le parecieron ridículas. Todo seguía igual que siempre. Como era lógico.

Cuando Draco y los suyos pasaron inmediatamente frente al grupo de Potter, oyeron claramente la voz de Ron, que decía:

—Estos calcetines que me ha hecho mi madre pican como un demonio —se quejaba el chico, sacudiendo los pies dentro de los zapatos—. No sé por qué…

—Quizá porque no tenéis suficiente dinero como para comprar lana —sentenció Draco en voz excesivamente alta, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ron se dio la vuelta al instante, y asesinó al rubio con la mirada. Harry también lo miró a la defensiva, pero le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo para contenerlo. Hermione posó sus ojos de nuevo en él—. Se aceptan apuestas, gente. Yo digo que están hechos con hormigas rojas… —añadió, mirando al resto de personas del pasillo, que ahora les dedicaban toda su atención.

Sus colegas se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Los Gryffindor se mostraron enfadados, aunque nadie intervino. Ron estaba de un rojo brillante, y temblaba de ira mirando a Draco como si lo que más desease en el mundo fuese cortarlo en diminutos trocitos.

—¿Tus padres no te enseñaron modales? No escuches conversaciones ajenas, Malfoy. Métete en tus asuntos —le espetó Harry, cortante, sujetando a un iracundo Ron por la túnica para que no se lanzase a por el rubio.

—Ahí llega la caballería de Gryffindor —se burló Malfoy, rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Weasley no sabe defenderse él solo? Que yo sepa, aunque sus padres no le dieron ni para comer, sí que le dieron boca, ¿no?

—¡NO TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA! —vociferó Ron, llevándose una mano a la túnica, y sacando la varita.

Todos los del pasillo ahogaron un grito, menos los amigotes de Malfoy, los cuales se echaron a reír de nuevo sonoramente. Draco arqueó las cejas como si le divirtiese y también sacó la suya, con un perezoso movimiento.

—Ron, Harry, dejadlo —se apresuró a susurrar Hermione, avanzando un paso hacia ellos. El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza contra las costillas—. No le hagáis caso… Solo quiere provocaros.

—Al menos él tiene amigos que lo defiendan —contraatacó Harry, ignorando a Hermione y sujetando la muñeca de Ron para que no atacase—. Tú no tienes de eso. Tú sólo tienes guardaespaldas que te lamen el culo.

—Algunas personas sabemos defendernos solitas —replicó Draco con voz falsamente dulce, extendiendo ambos brazos como si lo retase a atacarlo—. Vamos, Weasley, demuestra que tienes lo que hay que tener…

Ron, con una mueca de furia contorsionando sus facciones, alzó la varita y apuntó con ella a Draco directamente al rostro. Éste también alzó la suya, luciendo una sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción. Ambos se miraban con fijeza. Se oyó el lejano sonido de la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases.

—¡Parad los dos! ¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó Hermione, tirando de la túnica de Ron sin éxito. Giró el rostro hacia Draco, roja de indignación—. ¡Malfoy, detente, no se te ocurra hechizarlo!

Sucedió en el espacio de un latido de corazón. Los ojos de Malfoy giraron levemente hacia la derecha, como por inercia al oír su nombre, y se encontraron con los orbes marrones, angustiados y rabiosos de Hermione. Brillando como dos hogueras. La escena se paralizó a ojos de Draco. La sonrisa maliciosa del chico flaqueó imperceptiblemente, al igual que la mano con la que sujetaba la varita.

—¡DEPULSO!

El hechizo gritado por Ron alcanzó al rubio en medio del pecho, y éste salió despedido hacia atrás, en medio del griterío de los demás alumnos. La espalda de Draco chocó contra Crabbe, que actuó a modo de muro y logró detenerlo y sujetarlo.

Hermione inhaló, sobresaltada, y casi sintió que el pasillo se ponía bocabajo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Estuvo tentada de retroceder.

 _«_ _Malfoy no ha atacado. Podría haber hechizado a Ron. Pero se ha detenido… ¿porque yo se lo he pedido?_ _»,_ se preguntó en su mente, desconcertada.

—¡Draco! —exclamó una voz al comienzo del pasillo. Nott acababa de llegar, en solitario, pero seguido a varios metros de distancia por el resto de alumnos de Slytherin, y se acercaba casi corriendo al ver la espeluznante escena.

Malfoy se enderezó jadeando, con el rubio pelo revuelto, y alzó la varita apuntando directamente a Ron, dispuesto a devolverle el ataque. Parecía realmente furioso y abochornado. Harry también alzó la suya, decidido a defender a su amigo a como diese lugar, en medio de gritos y abucheos a partes iguales por parte de sus compañeros, leones y serpientes respectivamente.

—¡BASTA! —bramó una potente voz, silenciando inmediatamente a todo el mundo.

Todos volvieron el rostro al ver que la puerta del aula se había abierto y el cetrino rostro de Severus Snape estaba en el umbral. El profesor avanzó un par de pasos, haciendo ondear su larga túnica, y se detuvo frente a los causantes del revuelo.

—Bajen las varitas inmediatamente y explíquenme qué está pasando aquí… —exigió, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Harry y Ron abrieron las bocas al instante dispuestos a explicarse, pero Snape señaló a Draco con un largo dedo amarillento.

—Explíquese.

—Weasley me atacó, señor —masculló Draco, apartándose por fin el rubio flequillo de los ojos.

—¡Tú le insultaste primero! —vociferó Seamus Finnigan, noblemente.

—Cinco puntos menos por hablar cuando no se le pregunta, señor Finnigan —espetó Snape, haciendo enmudecer al joven—. Y otros diez menos al señor Weasley por atacar a un compañero.

Ron abrió la boca de par en par.

—Pero, yo…

—¿Prefiere que sean veinte? Todos adentro —sentenció Snape, con su grave voz, señalando la puerta del aula con un gesto de cabeza.

Los alumnos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la clase, una vez que la pelea hubo terminado. Ron esbozó una mueca rabiosa y después miró a Harry y Hermione, compungido. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, impotente. Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros con resignación ante la evidente predilección de Snape, para después preceder a sus amigos hacia la puerta. Malfoy entró inmediatamente delante de ellos, y giró el rostro para dedicarles una media sonrisa burlona. Aunque a Hermione no se le pasó por alto el detalle de que sus ojos grises se centraron en Harry y Ron y esquivó la mirada de ella.

No supo cómo interpretar ese gesto. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. No era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Cuando los alumnos al completo estuvieron dentro, Snape cerró la puerta de un golpe seco. Todos se sentaron en sus sitios habituales y acomodaron sus cosas, en medio de un silencio total. La pelea en la puerta del aula aun flotaba en el ambiente.

—Abran los libros por la página 206 —ordenó Snape, mientras caminaba al frente de la clase con silenciosos pasos—. Ya.

Los alumnos se apresuraron a obedecer, mientras eran atravesados por la mirada negra como el azabache de su profesor. Cuando volvió a reinar el silencio y el sonido de la última página pasándose dejó de oírse, Snape continuó hablando:

—Saquen todo lo necesario para escribir y copien esta introducción para la psicología del duelo —exigió Snape, sacudiendo apenas su varita y haciendo que las palabras apareciesen escritas en la pizarra—. Después copiarán el planteamiento teórico. Tienen un minuto.

Hermione fue la primera de toda la clase en comenzar a copiar la introducción, y también la primera en terminar. Al hacerlo, alzó la vista y miró con disimulo hacia la fila de mesas de la derecha, con cuidado de que Ron, que escribía a su lado con aspecto alicaído, no se diese cuenta. Su mirada se centró en Malfoy, sentado junto a Zabini, escribiendo sin ningún ánimo, con aspecto serio y tranquilo. La chica permaneció así varios segundos, simplemente mirándolo, sin pensar en nada. Al comprender que no había ningún motivo para estar observándolo, bajó los ojos de nuevo a su pergamino, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por estar prestando la más mínima atención al estúpido que minutos atrás había insultado a sus amigos. Pero sentía que tenía una buena razón para estar pendiente de él.

¿Por qué Malfoy había vacilado cuando ella se lo había pedido? ¿Por qué no había atacado a Ron? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

—El profesor Binns me ha dicho que vuestro comportamiento ha sido ejemplar, de modo que no tengo nada que reprocharos salvo disculparme por haberme ausentado durante estas semanas —decía la anciana profesora Bathsheba Babbling, con su pausada voz, en pie detrás de su mesa, de cara a sus alumnos—. Si habéis continuado con el temario que os dejé, no tardaremos en recuperar el ritmo de la clase. Haré un breve repaso del último punto del tema que dimos: el Futhark Antiguo. ¿Alguien recuerda cuál era el significado de la runa Dagaz?

Varias manos se alzaron, pero, por una vez, la de Hermione no fue una de ellas. Sabía la respuesta, pero, por una vez, no le apetecía responder. Se sentía tan contenta que no podía dejar de sonreír. Todos los alumnos estaban debidamente sentados, con los libros abiertos, las manos alzadas… y en ese momento le pareció la imagen más bella del planeta. Aun así, aunque la profesora de Runas Antiguas no se hubiese dado cuenta, para ella fue perfectamente visible cómo la mitad de los alumnos tenían expresiones de tristeza y decepción en sus rostros, claramente defraudados al ver que volvían a utilizar esas clases para estudiar en vez de para pasarlo bien.

 _«_ _Ahora que la profesora ha vuelto, todo se ha solucionado. Hemos vuelto a la normalidad_ _»,_ pensó Hermione, satisfecha y feliz. « _Todo ha terminado, al fin_.»

Algo le dio un notable golpecito en la pantorrilla, colándose entre su túnica. Sobresaltada, miró hacia abajo con discreción y alargó una mano en esa dirección. Palpó la zona, y sintió algo delgado y delicado que jugueteaba con su mano, provocándole cosquillas. Volvió a elevar su mano hasta colocarla sobre la mesa. Un pequeño papel, doblado como un ave fénix que volaba mágicamente, revoloteó un poco más en su palma antes de extenderse automáticamente, recuperando la forma lisa de un trozo de pergamino, y dejando ver algunas palabras en su superficie. La letra era pequeña y apretada, y algo difícil de leer.

 _Al final parece que los problemas de esta clase se han solucionado. Gracias por intentar pararle los pies a Draco y por enfrentarte a él. Te pido perdón por no haberte podido ayudar demasiado, mi situación no me lo permitía. Me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, y me gustaría que confiases en mí si llegases a necesitarlo. Gracias de nuevo_.

Hermione tuvo que leerlo varias veces. Aunque no iba firmado, no le quedaban dudas sobre quién lo había escrito. Una leve sonrisa agradecida acudió a sus labios. Theodore Nott parecía, contra todo pronóstico, una buena persona. Al menos, una persona con más escrúpulos y sentido común que Malfoy, a pesar de ser su amigo.

La joven giró el rostro por encima de su hombro y posó su mirada en Draco. Éste estaba sentado junto a Nott en la última fila y, mientras su compañero moreno anotaba la respuesta que había dado una de las alumnas a la pregunta de la profesora, Draco se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, distraído, sin demostrar el menor interés por la clase. Hermione sintió un ligero malestar en su interior, como un inexplicable nerviosismo que le retorció las tripas.

A pesar de que las cosas en Runas Antiguas se habían solucionado en apariencia, seguía sintiéndose inquieta.


	12. Whisky de Fuego

# CAPÍTULO 12

# Whisky de Fuego

—¿Se escribe _"Aguamenti"_ o _"Aquamenti"?_ —preguntó Ron en voz alta, después de contemplar durante varios segundos su pergamino. Se frotaba el cabello con su pluma—. Lo he puesto con "g", pero ahora me suena raro…

— _Aguamenti_ —respondió Hermione inmediatamente, sin dejar de escribir con una rapidez pasmosa, sentada en la butaca de al lado. Su pergamino, colgando del borde del reposabrazos del sillón, ya llegaba al suelo.

—Gracias —Ron se apresuró a escribirlo, aliviado—. Por fin… —levantó la mirada de su redacción, orgulloso del resultado, y observó a su amiga con una sonrisa. La cual flaqueó al instante al ver la diferencia de extensión entre los dos pergaminos. Contempló a la chica escribir sin pausa durante un breve momento y después volvió a mirar su trabajo. Alzó la vista por segunda vez para mirarla a ella—. Hermione… —llamó suavemente.

—¿Hum? —contestó ésta, sin levantar la nariz del libro que tenía sobre las piernas y que estaba consultando.

—¿Me puedes recordar cuál es la tarea de Encantamientos que estamos haciendo?

—Explicar con detalle al menos cinco encantamientos relacionados con los elementos —recitó Hermione con voz monocorde.

—Ya —corroboró Ron, volviendo a mirar su pergamino otra vez y después mirando el de ella—. ¿Entonces me puedes explicar por qué mi pergamino —echó un rápido vistazo a la redacción de Harry que estaba sentado en la butaca de al lado—, y el de Harry, son la mitad de largos que el tuyo? ¿Qué cuernos estás escribiendo?

—Cinco encantamientos relacionados con los elementos —repitió Hermione, sin darle importancia y sin descuidar su tarea.

—¡De eso nada! Yo ahí veo escritos por lo menos ocho —replicó el pelirrojo, tras un rápido vistazo superficial al pergamino de la joven.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta a por qué mi pergamino es más largo —dijo ella, sarcástica—. El profesor Flitwick dijo _por lo menos_ cinco. No hago daño a nadie si quiero hacer ocho.

—Nos haces daño a nosotros —gruñó Ron, apartando la vista del pergamino de la chica y recostándose en su butaca—. Primero leerá tu redacción y dirá "Anda, mira Granger qué trabajo se ha tomado" y luego leerá la mía y dirá "Weasley debería dedicarse a alimentar al calamar gigante". Nos haces quedar mal. Eres una egoísta.

—¿Yo soy egoísta? —repitió Hermione, con una risotada—. Nadie te impide hacer ocho a ti también.

—Ron, no intentes disuadir a Hermione de que no se esfuerce lo más que pueda—intervino Ginny pesadamente, sentada frente a la chimenea encendida, jugueteando con Crookshanks y Arnold, su Micropuff. Ella ya había terminado todas sus tareas—. No lo conseguirás.

—Ajá —corroboró Harry simplemente, demasiado acostumbrado a las pequeñas discusiones de sus amigos como para darles importancia.

El pelirrojo resopló por la nariz y contempló su pergamino, digno de su orgullo hacía pocos minutos, con abatimiento. Ahora le parecía una porquería.

Un dúo de risitas agudas llegó a oídos de los chicos, los cuales alzaron la mirada instintivamente. Todos menos Hermione, que no se distrajo tan fácilmente de sus deberes. Crookshanks hizo un peligroso intento de cazar a Arnold, el cual huyó despavorido y se metió debajo de uno de los sillones, el que Harry ocupaba. Ginny acudió en su auxilio.

Parvati y Lavender, firmemente cogidas del brazo y susurrándose cosas en voz baja, acababan de bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios y se acercaban indudablemente directas a ellos.

—Aquí llegan las gallináceas —se lamentó Ginny en un susurro, todavía agachada en la parte baja del sillón, buscando a Arnold. Harry se tapó la cara con el pergamino para que no le vieran reírse.

—¡Hola, Hermione! —exclamaron Parvati y Lavender al mismo tiempo, con más jovialidad de la que requería la frase, en cuanto llegaron hasta ellos. Habían ignorado deliberadamente al resto.

La aludida alzó la cabeza de su redacción, luciendo algo desorientada por haber sido arrancada de sus deberes, y las miró con genuino desconcierto.

—Ho… la —repuso lentamente, con recelo.

Las chicas volvieron a reír agudamente, mirándose con complicidad. Hermione se preguntó seriamente si le habrían crecido unas orejas de burro o algo similar durante las horas que llevaba sin mirarse a un espejo, porque no era normal que aquel par de chicas la mirara y se riera tan alegremente.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó Lavender, con dulzura. Parvati soltó otra risita.

—Eh… ¿Bien? —contestó Hermione, con poquísima convicción. Al menos lo estaba hasta que ellas habían aparecido.

—Sí, sí, ya sabemos que estás bien —admitió Parvati, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías, ¿eh?! Aunque no me extraña, es comprensible…

—¿Ah sí? —replicó Hermione, parpadeando—. ¿El qué?

Volvieron a reír con complicidad. Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse. Y los rostros de sus amigos irradiaban su misma sensación.

—¿Cómo no nos has dicho antes que tenías novio, pillina? —protestó Lavender, haciendo un puchero. Ambas volvieron a reír por enésima vez. Hermione frunció el ceño y parpadeó, totalmente descolocada ante esa afirmación. ¿Novio? ¿Ella? ¿ _Ella_? ¿Iba en serio?—. Aunque, sinceramente, podías haber elegido otra cosa, chica. Los hay muy decentes en el castillo, podrías aspirar a algo… al menos un _poquito_ mejor. ¡Y que no fuera Slytherin, mujer!

Su corazón sufrió una sacudida. Se sintió palidecer. _Un Slytherin_ … Inmediatamente, un rostro más que conocido apareció en su mente. Draco Malfoy la miró con desdén desde el interior de su cabeza, sonriendo con cinismo.

Tuvo que contenerse para no cerrar los ojos con frustración y darse golpes en la cabeza. Sintió odio hacia sí misma.

¿Por qué le había venido precisamente _su_ rostro a la mente? No era el único Slytherin que conocía, caray…

Una sonora carcajada la sacó, afortunadamente, de su estupor. Se estremeció y, regresando al mundo terrenal, buscó con la mirada el origen de la risa, para descubrir a Ginny riéndose a mandíbula batiente desde el suelo. Harry, sentado frente a ella, parecía dudar entre unirse a la risa de Ginny o limitarse a mirarlas con confusión. Y Ron, a su lado, tenía las orejas coloradas y no parecía encontrarlo en absoluto divertido.

—¿Pero de qué estáis hablando? —se burló Ginny, en cuanto logró tomar aire y articular palabra, mirando a Parvati y Lavender. Ellas la miraron como si acabasen de reparar en su presencia—. ¿Por qué os inventáis tonterías?

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada cargada de superioridad, como si supiesen algo de suma importancia que sus oyentes ignorasen, y volvieron a mirar la pelirroja, con tierna condescendencia.

—Para tu información, Weasley, nos hemos encontrado hace un rato con Theodore Nott… Sabéis quién es, ¿no? Ese chico delgaducho de Slytherin, con cara de conejo, que se pasa la vida más solo que un Hipogrifo, y suele…

—Por Merlín, ahórrate los datos bibliográficos y ve al grano, Lavender —suplicó Ginny, exasperada ante el alto grado de cotilleo que emanaba de la joven rubia.

—Bueno, pues eso —retomó el hilo la chica, molesta por la interrupción—, que nos hemos encontrado al tal Nott en la escalera principal, y nos ha pedido que le digamos a Hermione, si la vemos, a ver si puede devolverle el libro _Nueva Teoría de la Numerología_ que le prestó _,_ porque lo necesita para hacer él un trabajo.

—Ajá. ¿Y? —inquirió Hermione, apuntándose en su lista mental de tareas devolverle el libro, sin dejar de mirar a las chicas con confusión.

—Pues eso, ya está —resolvió Parvati, sonriendo—. ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos?

Hermione parpadeó dos veces. Solo dos.

—¿Intentáis decirme que sólo porque un chico me prestó un libro somos pareja? —repitió Hermione, tratando de asegurarse de que había captado bien la idea.

—No, mujer, no —respondió Lavender, y de nuevo volvieron a reírse—. No es sólo por eso —añadió, fingiendo emocionarse—. Te han visto salir de clase de Aritmancia muchas veces con él, hablando muy animadamente… Da que sospechar, ¿no crees?

_No_ , pues claro que no lo creía. Hermione resopló por la nariz, escéptica. ¿Cómo podían ser tan soberanamente infantiles? _Hablando animadamente_ … debían referirse a las conversaciones que mantuvieron para intentar parar los pies a Malfoy, semanas atrás. La vez que Nott se ofreció a recuperar su varita, y la vez que ella le preguntó el punto débil de Malfoy… Además de esas contadas ocasiones, no había hablado demasiado con Nott. Quizá habían intercambiado algunas amables palabras al final de alguna clase, pero poco más. Y, a pesar de eso, la gente ya empezaba a cotillear. Era ridículo.

—Nos ofende que nos lo hayas ocultado, Hermione, creíamos que éramos amigas —continuó Lavender, fingiendo sentirse insultada—. Dormimos en la misma habitación, ya te vale… Pero en realidad te entendemos, cielo. Está mal visto que un Gryffindor ande con un Slytherin. La gente habla, ¿sabes? Y no cosas demasiado buenas. Así que, yo que tú, me replantearía salir con alguien como ese Nott… Además de que el chaval es de lo más vulgar, no merece la pena que la gente hable mal de ti por andar con alguien como él, ¿no crees? Es nuestro consejo como amigas, claro.

Hermione sintió que le ardía el pecho. Se sentía tan furiosa que no sabía qué responder. ¿Cómo podían ser tan superficiales? ¿Y desde cuándo eran _amigas_? Compartían habitación y se llevaban bien. Eso era todo. _Eso no era amistad_.

—¿Sales con ese? —preguntó de pronto una voz furibunda a su izquierda.

Hermione giró el rostro con brusquedad y se encontró con los ojos azules de Ron, entrecerrados y emitiendo brillos desconfiados.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó la chica, ofendida, recuperando la voz—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que salgo con alguien a vuestras espaldas?

—¿Y entonces por qué nos has ocultado que te hablas con él? ¿Desde cuándo habláis? —insistió él, sin eliminar su mueca de recelo.

—¡Oh, por Dios! No me había parecido nada relevante —protestó Hermione, con las mejillas encendidas de indignación—. Nott acude conmigo a clase de Aritmancia, nos hemos dado cuenta de que podemos tener una relación cordial —« _a raíz de intentar detener juntos a Malfoy_ _»_ —, y me dejó un libro que yo necesitaba. Punto. ¡No creo que sea nada extraño!

—¿Pero cómo puedes siquiera hablar con él? —insistió Ron, con las orejas coloradas—. ¡Es un Slytherin! Y es amigo de Malfoy, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—¿Y eso qué importa? —espetó ella, furibunda—. Es un buen chico, y…

—Seguro que es alguna estratagema de Malfoy —siguió Ron en sus trece, como si acabase de ver la luz—. Seguro que utiliza a ese Nott para acercarse a ti y hacerte algo después. Y tú has caído de pleno.

Hermione resopló, profundamente indignada. Comenzaba a sentir mucho calor, y le temblaban las manos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Cómo puedes tener esa mentalidad? ¿No puede simplemente apreciar mi compañía? Si quiere estar cerca de mí, ¿es para planear algo a mis espaldas y poder después traicionarme cruelmente? ¿No puede simplemente _apreciarme_?

—Oh, venga ya, _claro que no_ —espetó Ron, alterado—. Es un maldito Slytherin. Y tú eres hija de muggles. Si ahora de repente quiere tu "amistad" es con alguna intención oculta. Y eso contando con que no quiera algo más…

—¿Pero de verdad me crees capaz de acabar siendo pareja de la primera persona que se acerque a hablarme aparte de vosotros? ¿De verdad crees que tengo tan poco criterio? —saltó Hermione, ofendida—. Es simplemente un chico agradable. Y ya está. No me importa que sea Slytherin...

—¡Pues a mí sí me importa! ¡Y a Harry también! —vociferó Ron.

—Oye, a mí no me pases la pelota —protestó Harry, interviniendo después de haber estado escuchando la conversación con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tú también piensas que Nott solo es amable por orden de Malfoy? —quiso saber Hermione inmediatamente, mirándolo con fiereza—. ¿O que estoy saliendo con él a escondidas?

Harry se removió en su asiento, incómodo ante la mirada de su amiga.

—No sería lo primero en lo que hubiese pensado, Hermione. Pero reconozco que se me hace extraño que un Slytherin quiera entablar amistad contigo, así por las buenas. Y, no sé, me sorprende que te hayas fiado de él a la primera y que nunca nos hayas hablado de tu amistad con él…

—No creo que Hermione tenga que decirnos a todas horas con quién se junta —intervino una airada Ginny. Ya no reía, y lucía aparentemente molesta por lo que escuchaba—. No somos sus dueños. Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con quien le venga en gana.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario —repuso Harry, ruborizándose—. Solamente digo que, si nos hubiera hablado alguna vez de él, pues quizá hubiéramos investigado un poco para saber sus intenciones —Ginny resopló, incrédula, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Solo para quedarnos tranquilos… Porque reconozco que es extraño, siendo un Slytherin…

—¡Y dale! —saltó Hermione, poniéndose en pie de un salto. El libro que tenía sobre las piernas cayó sobre la alfombra con un ruido seco—. ¡Otra vez lo mismo! ¡Seréis hipócritas! ¡Os quejáis de la intolerancia de Ma-Malfoy, pero vosotros sois iguales! —la voz de la joven se entrecortó al pronunciar su nombre, aunque sólo ella fue consciente. El resto pensaron que tartamudeaba por culpa del enfado— ¡Juzgáis a las personas por la Casa en la que están! ¡No sois capaces de asimilar que, simplemente, alguien a quien no conocéis quiera tener una amistad conmigo! ¡Sois unos… inmaduros!

Enmudeció, mirándolos con fiereza, con la respiración acelerada y los puños apretados. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse rápidamente. Se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda y se cubrió la boca con una mano, tratando de contener el temblor de su mandíbula. Elevó la cabeza y parpadeó con rapidez para contener las lágrimas.

—Hermione… —la llamó con suavidad la voz de Ginny a sus espaldas, aunque ella la ignoró.

Respirando pesada y profundamente, Hermione volvió a quedar de cara a ellos y se agachó a coger su mochila, para empezar a meter todos sus libros en ella.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ginny rápidamente, incorporándose hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el suelo. Escrutaba el rostro de su amiga atentamente, con preocupación—. Escucha, no te vayas así, hablemos de esto…

—Me voy a la biblioteca —respondió Hermione, con voz ronca pero decidida—. No quiero escucharos más. Allí al menos nadie me tratará de traidora. Ni me acusará de "confraternizar con el enemigo", como pasó con Viktor Krum. ¿O me negaréis que eso es lo que estáis pensando?

—Yo… —comenzó Harry, vacilante. Ron se limitaba a mirarla con los labios crispados, cabreado, y no dijo nada.

—Déjalo, Harry, es igual —cortó la joven.

Hermione se colgó la mochila al hombro y cogió en brazos el resto de libros, el tintero, la pluma y la redacción que aún tenía sobre la butaca. Una vez hecho esto, se dio la vuelta y recorrió a grandes zancadas la afortunadamente casi desierta Sala Común, para salir como un vendaval por la puerta del retrato. Los pocos alumnos que había allí, la observaron pasar con una curiosidad y una fijeza verdaderamente incómodas.

Cuando se hubo ido, las personas que todavía estaban alrededor de la chimenea se miraron entre ellas.

—Bravo, Ron —masculló Ginny, furibunda, cogiendo con las manos a un alterado Arnold, que había aprovechado el silencio para salir de su escondite—. Cuando parece que no puedes ser más capullo, tú vas y te superas.

—Ah, ¿ahora la culpa es mía? —se defendió el chico, rabioso.

—No, ahí te doy la razón —admitió Ginny, volviendo la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada a Parvati y Lavender, que habían contemplado toda la pelea con la boca entreabierta—. ¿Estáis satisfechas de lo que habéis hecho?

Parvati negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente, mirando fijamente la alfombra, incómoda. Lavender, por su parte, se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios en un falso puchero avergonzado.

* * *

Maldita Lavender, maldita Parvati, maldito Ron… ¡Malditos todos!

Hermione ni siquiera era consciente de por qué parte del castillo caminaba. Les había dicho a sus amigos que iba a la biblioteca, pero sólo había sido una vulgar excusa. No tenía un destino fijo. Había subido y bajado tantos escalones que había perdido la cuenta. Lo único que quería era caminar y caminar hasta olvidar todo lo sucedido. O hasta que el dolor en el costado opacase la opresión de su pecho.

El espeso cabello le ocultaba parcialmente el rostro, cayendo a ambos lados, impidiéndole ver con claridad por dónde caminaba. Pero también la ocultaba de las miradas curiosas de todas las personas con las que se cruzaba. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras habían superado su autocontrol y resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas, pero se encontraba incapacitada para limpiárselas debido a la gran cantidad de utensilios que llevaba en las manos.

¿Cómo podían haber dudado de ella? ¿De verdad había tan poca confianza en su amistad que llegaban a cuestionarse incluso que estuviese saliendo con una persona a sus espaldas? Claro que ella no les había explicado nada, ¿pero qué tenía que explicar? Theodore Nott y ella eran compañeros de clase, y se podía decir que habían comenzado a tener una relación cordial a raíz de tener el objetivo común de pararle los pies a Malfoy… Y ahora sentía que habían manchado esa amistad con su acusación, que la habían mancillado. ¿Por qué diantres no podía Nott simplemente querer una amistad, y tenía que tener una intención oculta detrás?

Subió unas estrechas escaleras y llegó al cuarto piso, abarrotado de alumnos. Lo reconoció porque divisó claramente las puertas dobles que conducían a la biblioteca. Parecía una broma del destino. Lo recorrió a pasos rápidos. Podía encerrarse en la biblioteca, tal como había dicho. Allí al menos encontraría la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba. Siempre la encontraba allí.

Mientras caminaba, un color más claro, un color rubio pálido, atrajo su atención entre la multitud de estudiantes vestidos con túnicas negras. Su corazón sufrió un sobresalto. Casi estuvo a punto de detenerse. _No podía ser_ …

Pero no. _Merlín_.

Era una joven rubia, de cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta. Por un instante había pensado que… Pero no, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Malfoy estaba presente en su subconsciente a raíz de la pelea con sus amigos, por ser amigo de Nott, por ser también un Slytherin, por ser la primera persona que le vino a la mente cuando le acusaron de salir con un Slytherin…

Pero no podía tener tanta mala suerte de encontrarse con Malfoy en ese estado, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Ya se estaba volviendo paranoica. Vale, sí, últimamente se estaba encontrando con Malfoy en todas partes… Pero eso no significaba que su mala suerte se aplicase a _todas_ las situaciones. _Claro que_ era jueves por la tarde, y muchos alumnos aprovechaban para ir dicho día a la biblioteca a adelantar trabajos y estar más libres el fin de semana. ¿Sería Malfoy uno de los que habría decidido hacerlo? Sabía que, para su propia sorpresa, el chico frecuentaba la bilbioteca, pues, desde que apreciaba más fácilmente su presencia, lo había visto en contadas ocasiones desde la lejanía, normalmente en compañía de Nott o Zabini. Al parecer, aunque muchas veces faltase a clase, sí que se molestaba en hacer los deberes que mandaban.

Bueno, otras veces lo había visto allí pero no habían intercambiado ni una mirada. Y eso no tenía por qué cambiar. Entraría en la biblioteca y se iría a un rincón, a tranquilizarse. Ella sola.

Cuando le faltaban varios metros para alcanzar las puertas, un nuevo reflejo amarillo ceniza atrajo su mirada.

Un momento…

Esta vez detuvo sus pasos de golpe.

No podía ser verdad. _Era él_.

El llamativo cabello rubio platino de Draco Malfoy, junto con el resto de su alta y delgada figura, salía en ese momento por las puertas dobles de la biblioteca, mochila al hombro, y aire ensimismado.

No. Eso sí que no.

La joven se dio la vuelta como por acto reflejo, sin vacilar. Sintió que se le aceleraba la respiración. No pensaba permitir que Malfoy la viese en ese estado, cubierta de lágrimas, despeinada y con las manos llenas de utensilios de estudio. No pensaba ponérselo tan fácil a su cruel humor. No pensaba aguantar sus insultos.

Tenía que buscar otro lugar a modo de refugio, al menos por un rato. No pensaba cruzarse con Malfoy para entrar en la biblioteca, era demasiado arriesgado. Echó a andar, desandando sus pasos. Podía dar un rodeo al pasillo y…

Apenas dio tres zancadas, una figura borrosa se precipitó sobre ella desde el pasillo que había a su derecha, produciendo un extraño y anormal tintineo cuando chocó de golpe con ella.

La figura provocó que Hermione perdiese el equilibrio, se enredase con sus pies y cayese al suelo de bruces. Todas las cosas que llevaba en brazos se desperdigaron por el suelo a su alrededor, incluyendo el frasco de tinta, el cual se rompió, derramando su contenido sobre sus libros y redacciones, y también una… ¿botella rota?

—¡Oh, ¡ _hip!_ , perdone jovencito! —exclamó al instante una voz etérea y ligeramente ronca. Hermione alzó la vista, aturdida, y se encontró cara a cara con la profesora Trelawney, que había caído sobre ella y ahora luchaba por ponerse en pie y por quitarse los chales que le cubrían la cabeza.

—¿Profesora? —se asombró Hermione, con voz algo inestable. Le dolían los codos y el pecho, las partes del cuerpo con las que había amortiguado la caída. Un par de alumnos que Hermione no conocía, un chico de Hufflepuff y una muchacha de Ravenclaw, se acercaron y tiraron de la profesora para ponerla en pie. Parecieron considerar que Hermione estaba en condiciones de levantarse sola, a diferencia de la ebria profesora. Otras personas que se encontraban alrededor detuvieron sus andares pero no se acercaron, se limitaron a contemplar la situación.

—Es que iba con prisa, y… ¡ _Hip_!... no miraba por dónde iba… —argumentó Trelawney, tambaleándose y mirando fijamente, con sus grandes ojos aumentados tras las gruesas gafas, un punto situado a treinta centímetros de la cara de Hermione—. Voy a ver a _Doble_ … ¡ _Hip_!... _dore_ … Digo a _Dable_ … ¡Al director! ¡ _Hip_! Y tengo prisa… ¡Eh, tú, jovencita! —gritó de pronto a algo que había tras Hermione—. ¡Ayuda a este joven… ¡ _Hip_!... cito a recoger sus cosas! Yo me tengo que… ir…

La mujer se dio la vuelta con garbo, casi resbalándose al pisar uno de sus largos collares, y se alejó por el pasillo con inestables andares. Los alumnos que la habían ayudado a ponerse en pie la contemplaron irse sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella en su estado. El resto pronto continuó su camino, comentando lo sucedido. Era raro ver a la profesora merodeando por los pasillos, pues pocas veces abandonaba su torre. Todos los alumnos sabían que su profesora de Adivinación tenía problemas sin resolver con el alcohol desde que la profesora Umbridge intentase despedirla hacía un par de años. Y, aunque había mantenido el puesto cuando Umbridge se fue, todavía parecía refugiarse en la bebida en contadas ocasiones. Hermione se preguntó vagamente qué le había ocurrido a su profesora para haber sucumbido al alcohol, y qué iría a contarle a Dumbledore.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

—¡Oiga, que no soy una tía! —exclamó una voz efectivamente masculina, y también indignada, tras Hermione, arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione, todavía tirada en el suelo, rodeada de sus utensilios, sufrió un sobresalto.

« _Esa voz_ …», dijo una vocecita en la mente de la chica.

Hizo ademán de girar la cabeza, pero no hizo ninguna falta, pues el propietario de la voz se había posicionado frente a ella, en pie, cuan largo era. Hermione deslizó la mirada desde unos costosos y brillantes zapatos negros, pasando por un pantalón del mismo color y coste, una camisa blanca con un jersey gris sin mangas que la cubría, una corbata verde y plateada, perfectamente desanudada, y una túnica negra abierta que cubría el conjunto. Y, finalizando el recorrido por el uniforme de la casa Slytherin, el rostro de Draco Malfoy la mirada con desdén desde su poderosa altura.

_«_ _Merlín, ¿por qué yo?_ _»,_ pensó la joven, conteniendo un gemido desesperado a duras penas.

—Joder, qué peste a alcohol —masculló Malfoy, arrugando la nariz y mirando los objetos personales de la chica, sobre los cuales se había derramado la botella de Whisky medio vacía que llevaba la profesora—. Lo que les faltaba a tus cosas, Granger. Olor a muggle, y a alcohol.

Hermione cerró los ojos un instante.

« _Quizá cuando cuente tres haya desaparecido…Uno, dos… Vaya, pues no._ _»_ _,_ se lamentó en su mente, deprimida.

El joven de Hufflepuff y la chica de Ravenclaw miraron a Malfoy con ligero recelo. No parecían saber quién era, ellos eran de algún curso inferior. A pesar de oír las palabras que le dedicó a la chica, parecieron considerar que, al ver que se acercaba a hablar con ella tras la orden de Trelawney de que la ayudase a recoger, debía conocerla, y estaba en buenas manos, así que se limitaron a alejarse discretamente.

—Cállate, Malfoy —replicó la chica, con un tono de voz firme, aunque no era ni la mitad de fuerte del que había pretendido utilizar. Se sentó de rodillas, en una posición que consideró menos humillante—. Y, si no vas a ayudarme, te agradecería que te largases de aquí. No necesito espectadores.

Hermione miró sus cosas desperdigadas a su alrededor y sintió que el pecho le apretaba. Todo estaba empapado y manchado de tinta y Whisky. A su mente vino la discusión vivida hacía minutos con Harry y Ron… y sintió que se hundía. ¿Podían salirle peor las cosas? Se obligó a no tener pensamientos tan negativos, se dijo que no era tan grave, que todo tenía solución… pero el nudo en su garganta crecía. De pronto, bajo la fría y burlona mirada de Malfoy, sentada de mala manera en medio del pasillo, se sintió muy sola. La gente, a su alrededor, pasaba a su lado sin ayudarla, y Malfoy lo único que haría, sin duda, sería insultarla.

Apretó los labios y los dientes para contener un sollozo ahogado. Sufrió una pequeña convulsión, no logrando omitir del todo el sollozo, pero respiró hondo y se frotó la nariz con el dorso de la mano, manchado de tinta. Lo último que quería en el mundo en ese momento era llorar frente a Malfoy… pero el nudo de su garganta parecía indicarle que tampoco tendría suerte en eso. Trató de comenzar la ardua tarea de recoger todos sus utensilios, a pesar del brusco temblor de sus manos.

Draco no había apartado sus ojos de ella, y su sonrisita de satisfacción se convirtió en casi una mueca. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la cara de Granger, semi-oculta por el alborotado cabello castaño. Su nariz estaba sonrojada, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Temblaba.

_«_ _Está llorando_ _»,_ se dijo en su mente, confundido.

Draco sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina en los brazos. No recordaba haber visto a Granger en ese estado jamás. Lo dejó fuera de lugar el hecho de que no fuese la misma chica gruñona y altanera de siempre, el hecho de que no pareciese estar en condiciones de tener una pelea verbal con él, algo a lo que ambos estaban más que acostumbrados. Pero ese cambio de paradigmas lo descolocó. Quedó paralizado, mudo. Tenía que decir algo, se dijo, alarmado ante su repentino embotamiento. Tenía que reaccionar…

—¡Pero si estás llorando! —exclamó, tras un instante de asimilación, dejando escapar una carcajada. Pero él mismo se asombró al notar lo forzada que sonó—. Por Merlín, Granger, solo una empollona como tú podría ponerse a llorar por haber ensuciado sus libros con…

Hermione lo interrumpió emitiendo un fuerte sonido que casi sonó como un grito de frustración. O un sollozo. _No_. No pensaba aguantar ni una sola burla más de un imbécil malintencionado como Malfoy. Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que le habían dicho Harry y Ron. No quería aguantar ni un solo comentario hiriente más. Ya era suficiente.

Se puso en pie, trastabillando, y cogió con las manos precariamente todos sus objetos personales manchados. Los cristales de la botella rota fueron lo único que se mantuvo en el suelo.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —le gritó, con tanta rabia y en un tono de voz tan alto que logró sobresaltar al chico. Un par de personas que pasaban a su lado en ese momento, se espantaron igualmente y se giraron hacia ella, alarmadas. Hermione se dio la vuelta y se metió a toda prisa en la biblioteca, a amplias y decididas zancadas, con la cabeza bien alta.

Draco, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, solo pudo parpadear con desconcierto ante el arrebato de la chica. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a esa loca? ¿A qué venía eso? De pronto comprendió, sintiéndose algo estúpido al darse cuenta tarde, que _evidentemente_ no estaba llorando por lo sucedido a sus libros. Tenía que haberle pasado algo más. Granger, a pesar de ser una insufrible rata de biblioteca, no era pueril. No le afectaría algo que podía solucionar con una sacudida de varita. No, le había ocurrido algo más…

Se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa de satisfacción había desaparecido, y tuvo que contraer conscientemente los músculos de sus mejillas para que volviera a aparecer. Se la veía muy afectada… Draco se sorprendió estrujándose el cerebro pensando qué podía haberle sucedido para haber acabado llorando incluso. La última vez que la vio en un estado algo semejante fue el día de Halloween, y ni siquiera ese día…

Los músculos de sus mejillas le dolían por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por sonreír con malicia. Dejó de hacerlo, rodeado de desconocidos que recorrían el pasillo, resentido consigo mismo. Era imposible, no era capaz de sentir verdadera felicidad al ver que Granger estaba sufriendo por algo que escapaba a su conocimiento. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba? ¿Por qué no estaba disfrutando con el sufrimiento de esa sangre sucia? Él mismo la provocaba a menudo para hacerle daño. ¿Por qué, ahora que él no era el directo responsable, no podía simplemente alegrarse, darse media vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo? ¿Por qué seguía mirando la puerta de la biblioteca por la cual ella había entrado, como un rematado imbécil?

Sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba. De pronto, sintió pavor. El mismo pavor que sintió en el baño del primer piso, tras lo sucedido con aquella estúpida y horrorosa planta. El mismo pavor que sintió después de la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tras las Navidades, cuando, en la soledad de su habitación, pudo analizar tranquilamente lo sucedido en la pelea contra Weasley. Comprendiendo que no lo había atacado, que no se había defendido, simple y llanamente porque ella lo había _mirado_ de aquella manera.

Sintió pavor por no ser dueño de sí mismo, por no sentir que tenía el control de sus pensamientos ni sus reacciones.

Esto tenía que arreglarlo, no podía acabar así, no podía quedarse con la duda…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, avanzó con amplias zancadas y empujó la puerta doble con una mano, adentrándose en la silenciosa estancia de la cual acababa de salir.

Estaba considerablemente llena de alumnos, haciendo los deberes del fin de semana, estudiando para un examen, o devolviendo algún libro antes de que se acabase el plazo y la Señora Pince les prohibiese la entrada a la biblioteca de por vida. En una mesa situada al fondo de la estancia, lejos de su vista, sabía que se encontraba Zabini, con el cual Draco había estado estudiando hasta la hora de irse a su entrenamiento de Quidditch, precisamente a donde se dirigía cuando se había topado con Granger. Tenía algo de prisa, pero supuso que volver a hablar con Granger no lo retrasaría mucho. Solo serían dos minutos. Tenía que salir de dudas.

Draco avanzó entre las altas estanterías mientras el eco de sus pasos se escuchaba por todo el lugar del tamaño de una catedral. Se adentró en varios pasillos sin tenerlas todas consigo. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? Estaba llorando, así que la lógica dictaba que se habría alejado lo más posible de la entrada, para intentar que nadie la viese. Un olor inusual impregnó de pronto sus fosas nasales haciéndolo arrugar la nariz. Después sonrió. Ya estaba. Granger iba a llevarlo hasta ella sin proponérselo siquiera. O, mejor dicho, el Whisky de Fuego de la profesora Trelawney sería quien lo guiase.

Siguió el penetrante olor a alcohol que las pertenencias de Granger habían dejado a lo largo de la biblioteca, hasta que finalmente dobló una esquina y la encontró. Se encontraba frente a una estantería, varita en mano, limpiando una por una todas sus pertenencias. Su mochila y sus libros empapados de tinta y alcohol estaban en una mesa, al lado de la chica. Estaba de espaldas a él, y no alcanzaba a verle el rostro.

De nuevo se obligó a estirar con esfuerzo los músculos de sus mejillas para volver a esbozar una sonrisa perversa. Se acercó a la chica, casi deslizándose, silenciosamente. Al estar tras ella, acercó su rostro al espeso cabello de la entretenida joven, con la intención de susurrarle algo hiriente al oído y darle el susto de su vida; pero no llegó a decir nada. El esponjoso cabello de la chica de pronto desprendió un olor agradable y aromático que no fue capaz de identificar, pero que logró embotarle las fosas nasales, mandándole un escalofrío que le puso la piel de gallina. Olor a champú. A limpio.

_«_ _¿Granger huele bien? ¿Por qué?_ _»_ _,_ se preguntó tontamente, en su aturdida mente.

Parpadeando de sorpresa ante esa revelación, y con la respiración dificultosa por su propio sobresalto, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y retomó su plan sin vacilar.

—¿Más tranquila, sangre sucia? —susurró en su oído con malicia, tan cerca, que el fragante y encrespado cabello de la joven le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Quizá podría haber esperado un poco más antes de decirle nada que la alertase de su presencia…

Hermione dio tal respingo que el libro que tenía en las manos se le resbaló de entre los dedos. Afortunadamente, logró atraparlo antes de que golpease contra la estantería o contra el suelo. Madame Pince podía oír y reconocer el sonido de un libro cayendo a kilómetros de distancia. Hermione giró sobre sí misma, aterrada, aferrando el libro y la varita contra el pecho, y se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, que la observaba con una pérfida sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? ¿Por qué la había seguido? ¿Por qué estaba tan _cerca_?

Tomó aire, recuperándose del sobresalto, y, alzó la barbilla con presunción.

—¿Qué diantres quieres ahora, Malfoy? —espetó, con toda la rabia que pudo reunir. Aún tenía un nudo en la garganta por el disgusto, pero se había calmado un poco. Aunque, como Malfoy pudo apreciar desde esa distancia, sus mejillas aún presentaban un par de finos regueros de lágrimas casi secas. Y su nariz estaba manchada de tinta.

Draco tuvo que redoblar sus esfuerzos por mantener la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro antes de responder:

—Me has dicho que me vaya a la mierda, así que he venido a ella —amplió con esfuerzo su sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la chica con satisfacción. Hermione lo miró un segundo más, con profundo hastío, y después le dio la espalda, para seguir limpiando sus pertenencias.

—Muy ingenioso. Me parto de risa. Hale, ya has conseguido el chiste del año. _Ahora lárgate_ —le espetó con hosquedad, mientras pasaba la varita por el lomo de uno de los libros, limpiándolo. Pero, por supuesto, él no iba a hacerle caso, y ella lo sabía. Había venido a fustigarla con sus insultos, y no se iría hasta conseguirlo.

Sin borrar aquella sonrisita que amenazaba con acabar con la paciencia de la chica, Malfoy se apoyó con el codo en la estantería, a su lado, para poder verle el perfil.

—Enseguida me voy, no te preocupes —aseguró, burlón—. No tengo intención de pillar nada de lo que puedas contagiarme. Solo una humilde pregunta…

—¿Humilde? Tú no sabes lo que es eso —interrumpió Hermione, con antipatía, dejando un libro limpio en el montón correspondiente y cogiendo uno de los pergaminos manchados.

—¿Me podrías decir quién te ha hecho algo _tan_ —alargó exageradamente la "a"— horrible como para hacerte derramar asquerosas lágrimas muggles? He creado un club de fans anti Hermione "la entrometida" Granger, y me gustaría invitarle a quien sea a unirse a él.

Hermione, a pesar de sus palabras, no pudo sino soltar una carcajada mordaz.

—Créeme, no te gustaría tenerlos en tu club… —replicó sin pensar, amargamente, volviendo a sentir un retortijón de dolor al recordar lo sucedido en la Sala Común. ¿Cómo habían podido Harry y Ron tratarla así?

Malfoy rió entre dientes, satisfecho.

—Vaya, esclarecedora respuesta. Así que han sido Pipi-Potter y Weasley-pis, ¿eh?

Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida por su rapidez mental, y giró el rostro para mirarle. Él seguía sin borrar esa sonrisa astuta de su anguloso rostro, y sus ojos revelaban diversión ante la perplejidad de la chica.

—No saques conclusiones precipitadas. No han sido ellos —mintió Hermione con firmeza, mortificada ante la seguridad que Malfoy demostraba en ese momento. Él volvió a reír.

—Por favor, Granger, no insultes a mi inteligencia. Te peleas con esos dos necios cada dos por tres. Todo Hogwarts lo sabe —respondió con calma, arqueando una rubia ceja. Hermione apartó la mirada, humillada, y eso fue mejor que una confesión—. Ilumíname, ¿qué ha sido esta vez? ¿La Comadreja ha hablado con la boca llena? ¿El Cara Rajada ha hablado de sí mismo más de las quinientas veces al día reglamentarias?

Hermione apretó las mandíbulas, furiosa, y conteniéndose para no gritarle nada ofensivo. No podía montar un escándalo en la biblioteca, y eso Malfoy lo sabía. Seguramente por eso había decidido seguirla a un lugar tan idóneo para mortificarla.

—No pienso decirte nada, así que haz el favor de largarte —farfulló Hermione atropelladamente, apretando los dientes. Malfoy estaba consiguiendo lo que quería: obligándola a sacar el tema de Harry y Ron, estaba logrando que se le humedeciesen los ojos de nuevo.

—Oh, vamos, Granger, no te hagas de rogar —se mofó el rubio, sin darse cuenta del estado anímico de la joven—. La Sala Común de Slytherin está muy aburrida estos días, necesitamos temas nuevos…

—¡Que me dejes en paz! —exclamó Hermione, luchando por no alzar la voz. Nuevos sollozos se amontonaban en su garganta, y apenas podía hablar de forma comprensible. El llanto la había invadido de pronto, cogiéndola por sorpresa. A ella y a Malfoy—. ¡Por una maldita vez en tu vida déjame en paz, déjame sola…!

Trató de seguir despotricando contra él, pero el llanto había alcanzado un punto en el que no podía articular nada coherente. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar sin control por su rostro. Dejó caer sobre la parte baja de la estantería el libro que tenía en las manos y se secó apresuradamente el rostro con ellas, tosiendo, sorbiéndose la nariz y tratando inútilmente de dejar de llorar tan penosamente. ¡Por favor! Ella era una persona madura emocionalmente y reflexiva. ¿Cómo había podido perder las formas de esa manera?

Ahora, además de la frustración que sentía contra sus amigos, había que añadir la vergüenza que la invadía. Acababa de dar material de humillación a Malfoy como para medio siglo. Genial.

Draco, por su parte, estaba estático. Se limitaba a mirarla, fijamente, con lo que él sabía que debía ser la mayor cara de imbécil que había puesto en mucho tiempo. No recordaba haber visto a Granger tan desconsolada jamás. Era nuevo para él. Y desconcertante. Siempre parecía tan orgullosa, con la cabeza bien alta, tan decidida… tan _Granger_. Parecía que nada podía hundirla, ni derrotarla. Nadie podía hacer descender esa cabezota orgullosa. Verla de repente tan vulnerable, tan distinta a como solía ser, le había roto los esquemas; no sabía cómo comportarse. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que debería seguir martirizándola, machacarla, sin remordimientos. Pero no era capaz. De hecho, no era capaz de hacer nada.

La chica, últimamente, estaba siempre tan pendiente de los problemas que causaba el propio Malfoy, que el joven no había pensado hasta entonces que ella también tenía dificultades. Que tenía _sentimientos_. Sentimientos complejos, como una… persona.

Y esa conclusión le llegó de forma totalmente inesperada y abrumadora, casi dolorosa, pues sintió un poderoso retortijón en el estómago. Y eso lo enfureció sobremanera.

Apretó los puños. Se equivocaba. Un muggle no tenía sentimientos. Las _personas_ tenían sentimientos, y un muggle _no_ era una persona; era algo inferior. No podía considerarla como una igual. Porque _no_ lo eran.

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad. Respiró lo más hondo que pudo para recuperar el resuello, antes de coger el libro que había dejado sobre la estantería y dar media vuelta para pasar por el lado de Malfoy, con la intención de coger sus cosas y alejarse de allí. No quería mirarlo. No quería ver la sonrisa que, estaba segura, le iluminaba el pálido rostro al haberla visto hundirse. No quería volver a ver a Malfoy durante lo que le quedaba de vida.

Sin embargo, aún no había alcanzado sus cosas cuando Malfoy se giró en su dirección y le aferró el brazo con fuerza la altura del codo, sujetándola. Hermione se vio obligada a girar su cuerpo hacia Malfoy por la violencia con la cual la hizo detenerse. Se quedó sin aliento, tanto por su inesperado gesto como por su expresión. No había ni rastro de sonrisa en el anguloso rostro del rubio. Solo aplomo, y algo que la chica fue incapaz de descifrar, pero que la dejó sin respiración. De pronto, el chico le pareció mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era, y la hizo sentir minúscula a su lado.

Hermione miró la mano de Malfoy aferrando su brazo y de nuevo lo miró a los ojos. Él, a diferencia de la escena vivida en los vestuarios de Quidditch, no hizo ademán de soltarla.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —balbuceó Hermione, jadeando, con un hilo de voz. Aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y la nariz moqueante, pero intentó hablar con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir—. Su-suéltame inmediatamente…

Pero Malfoy no la soltó. Ni siquiera la escuchó. No podía hacer otra cosa que sujetarla del brazo con fuerza, manteniéndola quieta, mientras él la miraba casi sin respirar. No sabía lo que hacía, lo único que sabía era que no podía soltar el brazo de Granger. No podía dejarla irse así. No había logrado lo que se había propuesto al entrar allí, que era disfrutar del sufrimiento de la chica, y temió por un momento que no llegase a conseguirlo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Un último intento.

—¿Podrías —comenzó Malfoy, con voz totalmente inexpresiva, provocando que la chica lo mirase con una casi aterrada expectación— dejar de dar tanto _asco_? ¿En serio montas todo este espectáculo porque te has peleado con esos dos inútiles? ¿Me tomas el pelo?

Ah, la burla, esa poderosa amiga, gran ayuda para las personas frustradas y desesperadas. Como estaba Draco en ese momento. Necesitaba ganar tiempo para pensar qué más decir. Para justificar el hecho de estar reteniéndola allí.

Hermione tomó aire con lentitud, para poder terminar de calmarse completamente, y se pasó la manga de la túnica del brazo que tenía libre por el labio superior, cubierto de mucosidad. La mano de Malfoy seguía rodeando firmemente su otro brazo por encima de la túnica escolar, y la chica no pudo sino preguntarse por qué no la soltaba. Pero no volvió a preguntárselo en voz alta. Para su desconcierto, no parecía que fuese a hacerle nada malo. A excepción de burlarse de ella, claro.

—¿Acaso no debería afectarme discutir con mis mejores amigos? —espetó Hermione gélidamente, defensiva, secándose con la palma de la mano las lágrimas que todavía resbalaban por sus mejillas, cubiertas de pequeñas manchas rojas. Al menos ya había recuperado su plena capacidad pulmonar—. Oh, Merlín, ¿y a ti qué puede importarte todo esto? —se desesperó, frustrada—. Haz el favor de dejarme…

—Me importa una cagarruta de murciélago. Pero me estás dando vergüenza ajena —espetó, casi sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Solo esforzándose en dedicarle todos los insultos que su mente logró formular—. ¿Cómo puedes ponerte así por haberte peleado con esos dos? Estás siendo estúpida. ¿Y tú eres la mejor alumna de nuestra promoción? No me jodas, Granger. No creía que pudieses dar más pena, pero me equivocaba. Siempre logras superar mis expectativas…

Hermione abrió la boca, dispuesta a enfrentarse a él, pero su mandíbula se quedó caída, sin posibilidad de hablar. Acababa de reparar en algo que la hizo sentir sorprendida y confusa. Malfoy no se estaba burlando de ella, aunque era evidente que esa era su intención. A su extraña y peculiar manera maliciosa, estaba dándole consejo. Muy probablemente, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—¿Y… y a ti qué te importa? —repitió Hermione, dándose cuenta de que era lo único que se sentía capaz de decir. La fuerza con la cual estaba aferrando su brazo estaba consiguiendo que se le cortase la circulación de la mano—. Si vas a reírte de mí, como sé que vas a hacer, hazlo cuanto antes y déjame irme —añadió, con voz algo entrecortada.

_«_ _Eso es precisamente lo que quiero, pero no soy capaz_ _»_ _,_ pensó Draco, amargamente.

—Te repito que me importa una mierda de murciélago —espetó el chico, hastiado, hablando lentamente como si la chica fuese corta de entendederas—. Pero me parece increíble que montes este espectáculo. Sabes de sobra que sois jodidamente inseparables. No os separáis ni para ir al baño. ¿Y por una estúpida discusión crees que es el fin del mundo? Oh, venga ya. ¿Puedes ser más ridícula?

Hermione enmudeció, dándose cuenta de que tenía toda la razón. Eran inseparables. Su amistad no iba a cambiar lo más mínimo después de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué entonces se había llevado tal disgusto? Era, en verdad, una tontería después de todo lo que habían vivido…

—No soy ridícula —protestó, recuperando su aplomo súbitamente—. Han desconfiado de mí y me ha dolido, tengo derecho a que lo haga… No pienso permitir que me traten así. Ya sé que en realidad lo único que querían era cuidar de mí, a su manera, pero no por eso tienen derecho a juzgarme como lo han hecho.

¿Qué por qué acababa de sincerarse con Draco Malfoy? Ni puñetera idea, pero ya se martirizaría después. Ahora tenía que callarle la boca. Pero su corazón tembló al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras. Harry y Ron solo querían cuidarla. Era la verdad.

—Pues, mujer, si no van a confiar en ti en todo momento, no sé para qué quieres una amistad así —espetó Draco a su vez, con burlón desdén—. Aunque reconozco que tus estupideces me intrigan, ¿qué cojones han hecho para que los odies de esa manera?

Hermione soltó un bufido y se secó con la palma de la mano el rastro de lágrimas secas que tenía todavía en las mejillas. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Malfoy le había soltado el brazo, pero no lograba recordar cuándo lo había hecho. A pesar de encontrarse libre ya, no hizo ademán de irse.

—Les han ido con un chisme falso sobre mí y se lo han creído —admitió la chica sin pensarlo demasiado, apartando la mirada. Sintió ganas de darse patadas, avergonzada, al comprender lo estúpido que sonaba al decirlo en voz alta. Tragó saliva, vacilante, comprendiendo de súbito lo que estaba haciendo. ¿De verdad estaba contándoselo a Malfoy? ¿A _Malfoy_?

Draco, por su parte, dejó escapar una risotada mordaz.

—¿Un chisme? ¿Sobre ti? Oh, venga, ni que fueras tan interesante, Granger —se burló, despreocupado, apoyando el hombro en la estantería y cruzándose de brazos, como si se aburriese.

Ella miró a Draco a los ojos, y la renovada sonrisa de él flaqueó ligeramente. Hubo algo en su oscura mirada que no le gustó ni un pelo. Como si Granger, en su mente, tuviese claro que lo que iba a decir a continuación no le gustaría a Draco ni un pelo. Como si supiera cosas que Draco ignoraba.

—Unas compañeras les han ido con el chisme de que hay algo entre Theodore Nott y yo.

El chico tardó dos segundos en asimilar semejante afirmación. Su sonrisa se borró por completo.

—¿ _Perdón_? —espetó finalmente, en tono serio, entrecerrando sus ojos claros. Al parecer el nombre de su amigo renovó el interés del chico por el problema de ella. Y le dio otra perspectiva.

—Por supuesto, es falso —se apresuró a aclarar Hermione, casi sintiéndose en la necesidad de hacerlo, por algún incomprensible motivo—. Ya les he aclarado que no hay nada. Es absurdo que hayan llegado a esa conclusión... Como la gente nos ha visto hablar juntos en Aritmancia, pues se han pensado que… en fin, una tontería —se apresuró a finalizar, volviendo a apartar la mirada, sintiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Draco se limitaba a mirarla, con la plateada mirada ligeramente desenfocada pero fiera a la vez—. Solo ha sido… una tontería. Por Merlín, no le digas nada a Nott —suplicó de pronto, dándose cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que había revelado—. Por favor, no quiero preocuparlo. Ha sido una tontería, ya está aclarado. No es importante.

Hermione se maldijo internamente. Sintió calor en la nuca producto del bochorno. ¿Por qué había abierto la boca? ¿Qué le importaban a Malfoy sus problemas? Nada, diantres, nada. Maldita sea, se había sincerado con él como si fuese un amigo, como si pudiera darle consejo…

_No_. Había decidido hacerlo porque el rumor afectaba a su amigo, eso era todo. Su mente, sin dejarle asimilarlo, había considerado que tenía derecho a saberlo... O algo así se obligó a creer. Porque sonaba razonable. Y así se justificó lo que, en el fondo sabía, había sido una terrible equivocación.

—No tengo muy claro que esté aclarado —replico el chico, todavía mirándola como si la viese por primera vez, aparentemente molesto. Se sentía ligeramente atontado. Y muy furioso.

¿Nott era amigo de Granger? ¿ _Amigo_ de Granger? ¿Hasta el punto de que ya corrían rumores por el castillo de que andaban por ahí juntos? ¿Los Gryffindor se habían dado cuenta?

Draco sintió que el corazón le latía pesada y fuertemente. Sintió que la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Sintió miedo.

¿Cómo había podido Nott ser tan imprudente? ¿Cómo podía estar dejando tan claro que renegaba del Señor Oscuro? Dejando claro cuáles eran verdaderamente sus ideales, que ya no despreciaba a esa gentuza de los sangre sucia…

—Si te digo que está aclarado, es que está aclarado —insistió Hermione, molesta, con énfasis, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos—. Caray, nunca estás de acuerdo con nada de lo que digo —comentó frustrada, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Casi parece que lo haces aposta.

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor por esa observación —repuso él, indiferente, luchando por regresar a la conversación con ella—. Menuda novedad que tú y yo nunca nos pongamos de acuerdo…

—Admito que a veces puede llegar a ser interesante —opinó Hermione con resignación, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es molesto —replicó Draco, entrecerrando sus grises ojos.

—Oh, lo haces aposta —reiteró Hermione, mirándolo de forma acusadora.

—No lo hago —replicó él, tercamente, arqueando una ceja.

—¡Eres imposible! —exclamó ella, frustrada. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a sus pertenencias, algo más secas aunque igualmente apestosas, para empezar a recogerlas. Por un momento pensó que Malfoy iba a volver a sujetarla del brazo, y no estuvo segura de haber sentido alivio o _desilusión_ cuando no lo hizo.

—¿Soy imposible porque no pienso como tú? —se quejó Malfoy, con voz airada, a sus espaldas—. Oh, por las barbas de…. Mira, que te den, no sé por qué te estoy aguantando. Creía que tendrías un motivo más interesante para haberte puesto así, pero me has decepcionado, Granger. Me aburres —espetó él, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar por el pasillo a grandes zancadas. En realidad, necesitaba largarse de allí para intentar calmarse. Las palabras de la chica lo habían preocupado seriamente.

Hermione, a pesar del enfado que sentía, notó un vacío interior al escucharlo alejarse. Giró el rostro para observarlo por encima del hombro. Se dio cuenta de que, en su interior, le hubiera gustado que no se fuese aún, no quería quedarse sola con sus pensamientos. Lo cual era bastante preocupante. La compañía de Malfoy _no podía_ ser mejor que sus pensamientos, por muy deprimentes que fuesen.

De pronto recordó algo que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Espera! —lo llamó Hermione apresuradamente, sin moverse de donde estaba. Éste se detuvo y giró únicamente la cabeza, con cara de malas pulgas—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Malfoy la contempló un instante en silencio, incrédulo.

—Claro que _no_ —espetó, volviendo a echar a andar.

—¡Espera! Sólo dale esto a Nott, ¿vale? —pidió Hermione, cogiendo el ejemplar _Nueva Teoría de la Numerología_ que había quedado afortunadamente limpio—. Es suyo. Me lo dejó hace unos días. Ya que hablábamos de él…

Un centelleo extraño que ocultaba una desagradable sorpresa brilló en los ojos del chico.

—¿Nott te lo ha dejado? —inquirió, sin moverse, con voz extrañamente impersonal.

—Sí —murmuró Hermione, algo desconcertada por su grave expresión—. Su versión es diferente de la mía, y me dejó que anotase algunas cosas…

Malfoy la contempló unos segundos más y después pareció recuperar la compostura. Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, y retrocedió sobre sus pasos para arrebatar el grueso ejemplar de las manos de la chica cuando estuvo frente a ella. No la miró a la cara, a diferencia de ella que contemplaba sus ojos fijamente. Farfullando palabrotas por lo bajo, Malfoy volvió a girarse y a continuar su camino, cuando la voz de la joven volvió a romper el silencio de la biblioteca:

—Malfoy…

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —masculló él, impaciente, volviendo a detenerse y a mirar por encima del hombro.

Hermione lo contemplaba fijamente, de pie en medio del pasillo entre las estanterías, aún con sus cosas tiradas encima de la mesa. Tenía las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, y sus ojos marrones, más brillantes de lo usual por el reciente llanto, estaban clavados en los suyos. Su nariz seguía manchada de tinta. De pronto, la chica le pareció la misma persona fuerte y enérgica de siempre, a pesar del aura de fragilidad que la envolvía por estar sola en aquel amplio pasillo.

—Nada —dijo ella simplemente, con voz clara, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Gracias. Supongo. Por… devolverle el libro.

Malfoy la miró un instante más, como si le costase apartar la mirada. Pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel pasillo, con zancadas largas y decididas.

Hermione lo contempló alejarse, inmóvil. Sentía cómo una especie de ráfaga cálida proveniente de su interior le reconfortaba los miembros. Curiosamente, ya no sentía ganas de llorar. Quizá hubiese agotado todas las lágrimas que le quedaban por culpa de Malfoy. O gracias a él.

_«_ _Malfoy es muy complicado. Cada día le entiendo menos_ _»_ _,_ pensó, aferrándose el brazo a la altura del codo, intentado simular cómo Malfoy la había sujetado minutos antes.

* * *

—¡Aparta de mi camino, mocoso!

El muchacho de segundo curso de la casa Ravenclaw, se apresuró a pegarse a la pared, aterrado, dejando espacio más que suficiente para que Malfoy pasase. Cuando el rubio estaba furioso de verdad el tono de su voz se volvía realmente intimidante. Y sus ojos lo eran aún más.

Malfoy bajaba los escalones que conducían a las mazmorras con una rapidez pasmosa. Parecía tener muchísima prisa, aunque en realidad no tenía ningún destino. Pero necesitaba ir a esa velocidad. Necesitaba despejarse. Deshacerse de la sensación ardorosa que lo invadía.

No pensaba ir al entrenamiento. Estaba demasiado enfadado, demasiado rabioso. Si tuviese una escoba en las manos, la golpearía contra una pared hasta hacerla astillas. Sus pasos iban casi a la misma velocidad que sus pensamientos.

_«_ _¡Eres gilipollas!_ _»_ _,_ clamaba una voz en su mente, con toda la razón del mundo. « _¿A santo de qué te pones a escuchar a la sangre sucia? ¡No eres su maldito consejero escolar!_ _»_

Emitió un gruñido de frustración y atropelló sin piedad a un par de niñas que cruzaban la esquina. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de abrir la boca para quejarse por su brusquedad cuando él ya se había perdido de vista. Sentía que las mandíbulas iban a rompérsele por la presión que ejercía una contra la otra. Las manos, cerradas en firmes puños, le temblaban.

¿Por qué se había interesado por sus malditos problemas? Él ya tenía los suyos, e infinitamente más graves, gracias. ¿Por qué le había preguntado _nada_? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de reírse de ella, como había hecho desde que la conocía? ¿Porque estaba llorando? ¿ _Y qué más daba_? Ahora que estaba lejos de la lacrimosa sangre sucia, todo lo que había sentido, todos sus quebraderos de cabeza y sus esfuerzos por comportarse con normalidad, le parecían ridículos y desconcertantes. No había sido razonable. Nada de lo que había hecho o sentido tenía justificación.

Apenas podía tomar aire. Se sentía agobiadísimo tras la discusión con Grang… No, basta, no debía pensar más en ella. Últimamente pensaba más en la sangre sucia de lo que era saludablemente recomendable. Debía apartarla de su mente como fuese. Lo necesitaba.

Sintiendo su rostro tan caliente que le pareció que en cualquier momento iba a echar humo por la nariz, giró la última curva para enfilar por fin el pasillo hasta su Sala Común. Al instante, chocó de bruces contra algo más pequeño y más blando que él, pero igual de rubio. Tanto su repentino obstáculo, como él mismo, se tambalearon, pero consiguieron mantener el equilibrio, sujetándose mutuamente por inercia. Apenas tardó dos segundos en reconocer a quien tenía delante.

—¿Daphne? —balbuceó, reconociendo a la chica, aún sintiéndose algo atontado por el choque. Se separó un paso de ella, torpemente. Su rubia compañera de curso alzó su verde mirada, luciendo también confusa.

—Draco —saludó, esbozando una sonrisa al reconocerle, y colocándose detrás de la oreja un rebelde y liso mechón de cabello que había quedado bailando ante sus ojos por el choque—. Hola… ¿Tienes prisa?

—No —articuló él con franqueza, alisándose mecánicamente la túnica sin que hiciese falta. Le hubiera gustado mentirle y largarse, pero su corazón aún llevaba el mismo ritmo que un tambor y no reaccionó a tiempo. A falta de nada mejor, se esforzó en concentrarse en la conversación con su compañera—. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada… Simplemente porque parecías estar intentando volar sin escoba —bromeó la joven, con una amigable sonrisa. Draco, a su vez, forzó una torpe sonrisa que le hacía ver cómo si tuviese dolor de estómago, pero la chica prosiguió sin comentar nada al respecto—. Pansy te estaba buscando hace un rato. Creo que ha hablado con Snape y quiere decirte algo sobre tareas de Prefectos… No me ha especificado el qué.

—Vale, ahora la buscaré, gracias —murmuró, distraído, sin prestarle mucha atención. Tenía cosas más importantes que Pansy en la cabeza en ese momento. _Oh, mierda_. ¿Desde cuándo discutir con Granger era más importante que Pansy?

_«_ _Por favor, basta ya…_ _»,_ le suplicó a su mente, deprimido.

—Por cierto, ¿no habrás visto a Theodore, por casualidad? —preguntó la joven, cuya sonrisa se volvió algo tímida—. Me dijo que me ayudaría con la redacción de Herbología de la semana que viene, y quería preguntarle si tenía tiempo ahora… O cuando pueda, en realidad. Cuando tenga… tiempo —dijo torpemente, de pronto luciendo nerviosa.

Draco, sin llegar a darse cuenta del tono avergonzado de la chica, hizo un profundo esfuerzo por hacer trabajar en algo a su cerebro y recordar si lo había visto, pero, tras varios segundos de total falta de un recuerdo similar, sacudió la cabeza.

—No, hoy no lo he visto —admitió. En ese momento, no recordaba ni lo que había desayunado. Discutir con Granger tenía el efecto secundario de provocarle una ligera amnesia.

Cuando la imagen de la sangre sucia, en pie en medio de la solitaria biblioteca, rodeada de un puñado de libros manchados de tinta y alcohol, apareció en su mente, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba buscando a Nott. Se miró la mano izquierda, con la cual sostenía el libro _Nueva Teoría de la Numerología_ que debía devolverle _._ Sintió la furia invadirlo de pies a cabeza...

¿Cómo había sido Nott tan gilipollas como para dejarle un libro a esa sangre sucia? ¿Cómo había permitido que les viesen juntos? ¿Es que no tenía el más mínimo escrúpulo? ¿Cómo podía llevarse bien con ella?

Era el colmo, la gota que colmaba el vaso. Tenía que hablar con él muy seriamente, y dejarle claras un par de cosas sobre lo que significaba ser un _sangre limpia_.


	13. Nueva Teoría de la Numerología

# CAPÍTULO 13

# Nueva Teoría de la Numerología

Draco se encontraba subiendo por fin las escaleras hasta su habitación, pesadamente. Ya no sentía deseos de correr, aunque la sangre sí que avanzaba por sus venas a toda velocidad. La breve conversación con su compañera Daphne Greengrass no había logrado templar sus ánimos. Ahora solo podía pensar en Nott, y en las cuatro cosas que pensaba decirle en cuanto lo tuviese delante. Eso era más fácil que recordar la conversación que acababa de tener con Granger en la biblioteca, minutos atrás.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y al instante dio un pequeño respingo al ver que no estaba solo allí.

—¡Estás aquí! —saludó con sorpresa, desde el marco de la puerta. Nott, tumbado bocabajo sobre su cama, no alzó la mirada. Parecía muy concentrado en la revista que tenía en las manos—. Iba a buscarte ahora…

—Pues no ha hecho falta —contestó Nott con simpleza, bromeando de forma distraída, sin dejar de leer.

Y no dijo nada más. Draco sintió que le ardía la piel de pura rabia. Apretó el pomo de la puerta bajo su mano con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo podía importarle todo tan poco? ¿De verdad no tenía un mínimo de remordimientos?

Cerró la puerta por fin, con un golpe algo brusco, y avanzó en dos pasos hacia su cama. Se sentó en el borde, de cara a la cama de su amigo. No dijo nada. Nott siguió sin levantar la mirada. Draco, al encontrarse por fin sentado, sintió que el cansancio lo invadía. Pero era un cansancio más emocional que físico. Aun así, se esforzó en que su furia no disminuyese; la necesitaba para poder hacer frente a su amigo. Dejó su mochila a un lado, pero siguió sosteniendo el libro que Granger le había dado.

Al sentir a Draco tan inusualmente silencioso, Nott levantó la mirada de su revista y la clavó en su amigo. Al ver que lo estaba atravesando con una mirada nada amigable, su única reacción fue elevar una ceja oscura.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó Nott con calma. No estaba en absoluto alterado—. Oye, pero ¿tú no tenías entrenamiento de Quidditch? ¿Se ha cancelado o habéis acabado pronto? —recordó de pronto.

Draco estuvo a punto de arrojarle algo. ¿De verdad no estaba mínimamente arrepentido de lo que hacía? ¿De tratar a los sangre sucia como _iguales_? ¿No le reconcomía la conciencia? El joven Malfoy siguió sin abrir la boca, pero elevó su mano derecha y sostuvo el libro _Nueva Teoría de la Numerología_ en alto, a la altura de los ojos de su amigo, mostrándole la portada. Aguardó la reacción de Nott, pero ésta dejó mucho que desear: se limitó a alzar la otra ceja.

—¿Eso es mío, no? —preguntó el moreno, con voz impersonal. Ni rastro de culpabilidad, ni rastro de nada. Draco estuvo tentado de tirárselo haciendo un bonito arco hacia su enorme y estúpida cabeza, pero se conformó con lanzárselo a su cama impregnando el gesto de todo el desdén que fue capaz.

—¿De quién sino? —cuestionó Draco a su vez, abriendo la boca por fin, y dejando clara la censura de su voz. Nott le dio la razón con un silencioso gesto indolente y cogió el libro, estirándose para dejarlo sobre su mesilla de noche. El rubio siguió su movimiento con la sangre latiéndole en los oídos—. ¿No vas a preguntarme de dónde lo he sacado? —quiso saber, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

Nott lo miró con extrañeza.

—Es una tontería preguntártelo. Se lo presté a Granger, supongo que ella te lo habrá dado para que me lo devuelvas. Es obvio.

Draco desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Y me lo sueltas así? ¿Es que te da igual? —estalló el rubio, incrédulo, alzando la voz. Theodore solo parpadeó.

—¿Que me da igual el qué? —inquirió, genuinamente desconcertado.

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —gritó Draco poniéndose en pie. Nott no se inmutó ante su violento cambio de actitud—. ¿Te estás riendo de mí? ¿O es que realmente estás mal de la cabeza? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

Nott tuvo el valor de esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo solo intento determinar cómo de grave debe ser el golpe que te has dado en la cabeza.

Draco crispó los dedos, conteniendo sus ganas de estrangularlo. Seguía de un humor de perros tras su conversación con Granger, y Nott tenía todas las papeletas para ser su fuente de desahogo.

—¡Déjate de bromas, joder! ¡Voy en serio! —tomó aire e intentó no seguir gritando, para evitar que alguien les escuchase desde fuera, pero le costaba demasiado—. Cuando vino a verte para dejarte unos apuntes, estando ambos en la biblioteca, no me imaginé que las cosas estaban así. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que fuese para tanto. Que fueses tan _estúpido_. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota de relacionarte de esa forma con Granger? ¡Es una sangre sucia, maldita sea! ¿Te das cuenta del lío en que puedes meterte si cualquier Slytherin se entera? Ni siquiera disimulas lo más mínimo…

Nott resopló con ganas, comprendiendo por fin lo que ocurría.

—Draco, ya te dije que no es para tanto…

—¡ _Sí_ es para tanto! —interrumpió el rubio, incapaz de concebir algo así—. ¡Nott, no tientes a la suerte, maldita sea! —bajó la voz para decir—: Me da igual que El Señor Oscuro te haya desilusionado, ¡me da igual, Nott! ¡Nada de eso justifica que te relaciones con los sangre sucia! ¡Sigues siendo un sangre limpia! ¡Compórtate como tal!

—Joder, únicamente he hablado con Granger un par de veces de forma cordial, eso ha sido todo, ¿a qué viene tanto drama? ¡No creo ser el primer sangre limpia que se relaciona con hijos de muggles! —contraatacó Nott, levantándose también, comenzando a lucir enfadado por las acusaciones de su amigo—. ¡Ni seré el último!

—¡Claro que no lo eres! Pero, ¿cómo les llamamos a ellos? _Traidores_ , traidores a la sangre. Eso es lo que son. Unos parias, unos marginados… Lo más bajo en el escalafón de los sangre limpias. ¿De verdad quieres ser uno de ellos?

—Me importa una mierda —espetó Theodore con voz jadeante—. Una cosa es que no cante a los cuatro vientos que ya no apoyo al Señor Oscuro, y otra muy distinta que no sea fiel a mis principios. Nadie se fija en mí en nuestra Casa, apenas tengo amigos en Hogwarts aparte de ti, ¿a quién puede importarle que me lleve bien con Granger? ¿Por qué diantres tendría que fingir aquí ser lo que no soy?

—¡Porque te van a matar, pedazo de imbécil! —le gritó Draco, perdiendo los papeles—. Nott, sabes que te obligarán a convertirte en mortífago tarde o temprano, igual que tu padre, te guste o no. Lo sabes perfectamente. Tienes que disimular lo que verdaderamente piensas desde _ya_ , tienes que ir asegurándote el terreno. Dices que nadie te presta atención aquí dentro, pero ¿de verdad piensas arriesgarte? ¿Cuántos hijos de mortífagos que ni siquiera conocemos aún estarán por aquí? ¿Qué crees que pasará si se corre el rumor de que te relacionas con sangre sucias? ¿Crees acaso que el Señor Oscuro no se enterará? ¡Lo hará, y te matarán por traidor nada más poner un pie fuera de Hogwarts! ¡Y tú te dedicas a hacer el gilipollas por ahí con esa Granger, como si la cosa no fuera contigo! ¡Si sigues así toda tu tapadera caerá! ¡Y te aseguro que yo no pienso ponerme entre tú y el Señor Oscuro para salvarte!

—¿De verdad crees que el resto de Slytherins no tienen nada mejor que hacer que controlarme? ¿Si intercambio cuatro míseras palabras con algún sangre sucia? Ni que me pasease por el castillo de la mano de Granger, maldita sea —saltó, alterado—. Que tú lo sepas no quiere decir que sea de dominio público…

« _Pues los Gryffindor ya lo saben, ya comentan cosas_ », pensó Draco, airado, pero no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Sabía que si le hablaba de esos rumores, Nott tendría que darle la razón en que todo eso era peligroso, y posiblemente lo preocuparía tanto que dejaría todo el asunto con Granger de lado. Pero no pudo revelar tal información.

Granger le había pedido que no se lo contara. Y ese pensamiento bloqueó sus cuerdas vocales sin poder remediarlo.

Tampoco, se dijo, intentando encontrar una razón más plausible para no contárselo, le apetecía ni un pelo confesar que había estado hablando con ella. Y se sentía demasiado cargado de adrenalina por la discusión como para inventar ninguna mentira.

De pronto, un súbito pensamiento atravesó su mente, alentado por la expresión alterada de su amigo. Había recordado que, concretamente, lo que rumoreaban los Gryffindor era que entre Granger y Nott había algo más que… amistad. Granger se lo había desmentido, y él ni siquiera le dio demasiada importancia en aquel momento, apenas registró la magnitud de sus palabras. La situación en general lo había preocupado demasiado como para fijarse en dicho detalle. Pero, ahora, de pronto, esa posibilidad lo asaltó como un cubo de agua helada. Y salió por sus labios sin poder contenerlo:

—Pero, entonces, solo os… lleváis bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, no estás liado con Granger ni nada parecido. ¿No? No me jodas… No puedes haber caído tan bajo.

Logró articular con el tono más acusador e indignado que pudo reunir. El corazón de pronto se le había acelerado, sin razón aparente. Pero Nott sacudió la cabeza, con desgana, sin darle ninguna importancia a sus palabras.

—Pues claro que no, no seas estúpido —espetó con desdén, todavía luciendo enfadado. Tomó aire profundamente, intentando controlarse—. Lo único que he hecho es hablar con Granger al final de algunas clases y prestarnos unos putos libros. Y, ¿sabes?, no voy a dejar de hacerlo. Las consecuencias me dan igual, estoy harto. En el peor de los casos, si el Señor Oscuro se enterase… —tragó saliva, armándose de valor para encarar a su amigo—. No te preocupes, no necesito que te pongas entre Él y yo. Nunca te he pedido que lo hagas. Por mi parte puedes cubrirte las espaldas todo lo que quieras, sin inmiscuirte en nada que tenga que ver conmigo.

Draco, a pesar de sentirse ligeramente más dueño de la situación al escuchar la negativa de que había algo más entre Granger y él que un sutil compañerismo, volvió a sentirse furioso con su amigo ante sus palabras.

—¿Acaso crees que la gente no sospechará de mí si te ven confraternizando con sangre sucias? ¡Somos amigos, todo el mundo creerá que yo también lo hago, y entonces toda mi reputación se irá a la mierda! —exclamó Draco, incapaz de creer que su amigo no entendiese, que no se pusiese en su situación—. ¡No pienso permitir que el Señor Oscuro me mate por tu culpa! ¡O que mate a mi madre!

Nott dejó escapar un jadeo. Apretó los dientes. Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirando a su compañero. Cogió con una mano el libro _Nueva Teoría de la Numerología_ que reposaba sobre su mesilla. Lo contempló unos segundos, de espaldas a su amigo, furioso consigo mismo. Con Draco. Con todo el mundo.

Se giró de nuevo a mirar al joven Malfoy. Tenía los azules ojos casi cristalinos.

—Si eso es todo lo que te preocupa puedes quedarte tranquilo; nadie va a pensar ni por un momento que te relacionas con sangre sucias. Yo no pienso dejar de hacerlo, pero te ahorraré la molestia de tener como carga a un amigo traidor a la sangre —dicho esto, Nott le arrojó el libro sin ninguna delicadeza. Draco lo atrapó al vuelo, desconcertado, gracias a sus reflejos de Buscador. Theodore se dirigió a la puerta sin vacilación, abriéndola de un tirón.

Y entonces Draco comprendió.

—Mierda, Nott… ¡Espera!

Pero este ya ni le oía. Había salido por la puerta como un vendaval, cerrando a sus espaldas de un portazo, y dejando un silencio insoportable en la habitación. Parecía que hubiese pasado un tifón. Draco no fue capaz de seguirlo. No estuvo seguro si fue porque su maldito orgullo no le permitía ir corriendo detrás de él suplicándole que le escuchase, o porque sabía que hacer eso no arreglaba nada. Logró retroceder un paso y sentarse sobre la tapa de su baúl, todavía con el libro en las manos. Sentía el corazón bombearle con violencia en los oídos. No soportaba el silencio que lo envolvía. No soportaba las palabras de Nott retumbando en su cabeza.

" _Te ahorraré la molestia de tener como carga a un amigo traidor a la sangre_ _"_

Apretó con fuerza los puños. Si solo Nott pudiese entender… Lo que estaba haciendo era asqueroso y estúpido, y una traición descomunal por la cual los mortífagos lo matarían cualquier día si llegaran a enterarse. Además, Draco no podía soportar la idea de que alguien pensase que él se relacionaba de la misma forma con los sangre sucias. Si su amigo lo hacía, la gente pensaría que él estaba en el mismo barco, que compartía sus creencias, tal y como le había dicho a Nott. Y eso no podía suceder. Tenía una reputación que mantener. Una reputación que no solo le afectaba a él, si no también a su familia. A los Malfoy. Su padre estaba en Azkaban, y su madre estaba sola, en su casa, bajo las órdenes y la estrecha vigilancia de Lord Voldemort. No podía permitirse cometer ningún tipo de traición. No podía fallar en nada. No podía permitir que hiciesen ningún daño a su madre.

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, y sus propias palabras volvieron a su mente para mortificarle y sumirle más en la oscuridad.

" _¡Y tú t_ _e dedicas a hacer el gilipollas por ahí con esa Granger, como si la cosa no fuera contigo!_ _"_

Recordó lo sucedido hacía un rato en la biblioteca. La conversación que Granger y él habían mantenido, el no haber sido capaz de burlarse de ella, el haberla sujetado del brazo, haber tocado su cuerpo…

Él estaba haciendo lo mismo de lo que había acusado a Nott. Maldición, él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

El vibrante timbre que ponía fin a la clase fue como un canto liberador. Los alumnos de la asignatura de Aritmancia se pusieron en pie al instante, provocando tal alboroto que no lograron escuchar las últimas palabras de la profesora Vector, recordándoles los deberes que debían hacer para la siguiente semana. Al cabo de pocos segundos, la clase quedó totalmente vacía y silenciosa, a excepción de Hermione, que apuntaba los deberes a toda prisa en su agenda, y Nott, que se acercaba a ella sorteando los pupitres. Septima Vector se fue a su despacho, murmurando, agotada.

—Sabes que vas a ser la única que va a hacer los deberes, ¿verdad? —comentó Nott, con voz amable, al llegar al lado de la chica.

—Sí, lo sé —repuso ella esbozando una sonrisa, y encogiéndose de hombros mientras terminaba de escribir—. Gracias por esperarme. ¿Quieres algo?

—Sí, bueno… —admitió el moreno en voz baja, para después colocar sobre la mesa un fajo de pergaminos—. Toma, los apuntes que me dejaste —indicó—. Muchas gracias.

—Oh, no fue nada —respondió la joven, cogiéndolos a la vez que sus libros y pergaminos, para guardarlos en la mochila—. ¿Te has aclarado con ellos?

—Sí, desde luego. Haces muy buenos apuntes. Tus esquemas son estupendos —alabó cordialmente, dándose la vuelta y precediendo a la chica hacia la salida—. Me siento hasta culpable de utilizarlos. El diagrama resumen sobre el número 7 te ha quedado fantástico, era complicado de entender...

—Caray, gracias. Y no, hombre, no hay problema —aseguró ella, dejando escapar una leve risa, ruborizándose de orgullo.

Ambos alcanzaron la puerta en medio de un silencio algo frío. Nott parecía tener miedo de hablar, como si no estuviese seguro si debía hacerlo o no. Ella guardó silencio, mirándolo de reojo, a la espera.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó él finalmente, con aspecto violento, mientras cruzaban el umbral y se detenían al otro lado.

—Sí, claro —dijo Hermione, expectante.

—Sé que estoy siendo impertinente al preguntar, pero… —vaciló, incómodo—. Esta mañana me he fijado en que te has sentado sola a la hora del desayuno. ¿Te has peleado con tus amigos? Potter y… ¿cómo era? ¿Weasley?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, vacilante. No se sintió molesta de que lo mencionara, ni mucho menos, pero sí sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar que desde hacía días no se hablaba ni con Harry ni con Ron. Y, además, su pregunta hizo que, de repente, la asaltase una preocupante duda. ¿Nott se habría enterado de que la discusión había sido por él? ¿Estaría tanteando el terreno para preguntárselo? ¿Le habrían molestado los rumores de los Gryffindor? _Sí_ , evidentemente, sí…

Si en verdad se había enterado, definitivamente habría sido gracias a Malfoy. Maldición, le había suplicado que no le contase nada… ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido ser sincera y contarle sus problemas a _Draco Malfoy_? Se merecía estar ahora en esa incómoda situación, se lo merecía por idiota e imprudente…

—La verdad es que sí, hemos tenido una pelea —admitió ella con cautela, cerrando la puerta de la clase tras ellos. Lo miró con atención—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Él se encogió de hombros, casi como si se disculpase.

—Por nada especial… Solo me he fijado en que estabas sola. Me ha extrañado no verte con ellos —comentó, indeciso—. ¿Ha pasado algo grave? Soléis estar muy unidos…

Hermione sintió el alivio envolverla, y luchó para que su rostro no lo demostrase. ¿No se había enterado? Merlín, gracias. Se arrepintió ligeramente de haberse sentido tan a la defensiva. Él solo estaba siendo amable. Solo quería hablar con ella.

Agradeció enormemente que no supiera que él había sido la causa. O, más concretamente, el falso cotilleo de Parvati y Lavender. No tenía intenciones de contárselo. No había sido culpa suya, y no quería preocuparlo por tontos rumores.

También se arrepintió de haber dudado de Malfoy, aunque eso fue una emoción más insólita. Lo más razonable y lógico hubiera sido dudar de él, estar segura de que se lo contaría a Nott, su amigo. El hecho de comprender que Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico, había sido discreto con el rumor que ella le había confesado fue una sensación chocante. Una sensación _no desagradable_ con respecto a él. Y por ello se sentía extraño. Era una sensación de gratitud y…. _confianza_ hacia alguien a quien no soportaba.

La escena de la biblioteca aún estaba vívida en su memoria, a pesar de intentar empujarla al fondo de ésta con todas sus fuerzas.

Intentó improvisar una razón vaga y creíble para haberse peleado con sus amigos, para no tener que contarle la verdad a Theodore.

—Solo ha sido una tontería. Una pelea tonta por culpa de… opiniones diferentes. Lo solucionaremos pronto, solo que ahora no me apetece mucho hablar con ellos —mintió ella a medias, restándole gravedad al asunto. Él asintió, comprensivo—. Pero gracias por preguntar —añadió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Él no la correspondió, pero sus rasgos se suavizaron—. La verdad es que creía que te habrías enterado…

Hermione expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta, casi sin darse cuenta de lo extraño que sonarían sus palabras. Arrepintiéndose un instante después de haber abierto la boca.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo iba a enterarme? No tenía pensado preguntarles a ellos, no me llevo muy bien con Potter y Weasley precisamente —argumentó él, con una forzada risita lúgubre.

—Ya, no, claro… Es que Malfoy se enteró por casualidad. Y he pensado que te lo habría contado para reírse de mí —admitió, esbozando una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

El rostro de Nott se ensombreció repentinamente, sorprendiéndola. Giró el rostro a un lado, evitando mirarla.

—Quizá lo haya ido contando por ahí, no lo sé. Pero a mí, desde luego, no. Es que ahora… no nos hablamos —confesó, mirándose los zapatos fijamente. Hablaba con una seriedad que estremecía.

—¿No os habláis? ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Hermione rápidamente, inquieta. Aunque rectificó con la misma rapidez—. Bueno, perdóname, supongo que no es de mi incumbencia…

—No, no lo es —dijo Nott, con voz ronca—. Lo siento, es injusto dado que yo te he preguntado por tus amigos, pero no quiero hablar de ello... Gracias por devolverme el libro.

Y, dicho esto, echó a andar por el pasillo, sin esperarla. Hermione abrió la boca, dispuesta a detenerlo, pero no le salieron las palabras. Observó cómo se alejaba a grandes zancadas, pero no tuvo el valor de seguirlo. Se veía muy afectado por su discusión con Malfoy. ¿Por qué habrían discutido? Conocía poco a Theodore Nott, pero no le parecía el tipo de persona que se enfadase así como así por una tontería. Además, era evidente que apreciaba mucho a Draco. La discusión debería haber sido importante. Debía haber pasado algo grave. Pero, tal como había dicho, no era asunto de Hermione.

O quizá sí…

Había una repentina idea rondando por su mente, la cual la llenó de preocupación tras las palabras de Nott. Quizá sí que fuese ella la causa de la discusión. Theodore se había aliado con ella, de alguna manera, para intentar mejorar el comportamiento de Draco en clase de Runas Antiguas. La había alentado a pararle los pies, a detenerlo, a pesar de ser su amigo. Y lo había hecho precisamente por serlo. Porque no quería verlo metido en más problemas. Pero Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que Malfoy no lo vería de esa forma. ¿Era posible que Malfoy se hubiese enterado de ello? ¿Nott se habría metido en problemas por conspirar contra su amigo a sus espaldas? ¿Era posible que Nott hubiera dicho que no era de la incumbencia de Hermione para no hacerla sentir culpable?

Se apoyó en la ventana que había a su lado, mirando el paisaje de forma distraída. Fuera nevaba, y hacía frío. Y ella no tenía a dónde ir. Ya no tenía clases hasta después de comer. Harry y Ron estarían en la Sala Común, quizá con Ginny y Neville, y no le apetecía ni un pelo verles. Sabía que tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch en su hora libre, después de que los Slytherins terminasen, porque se lo habían dicho días antes de discutir. Iría a la Sala Común cuando se fuesen. Seguía molesta por lo sucedido; lo suficiente como para no querer dirigirles la palabra. Podía ir a la biblioteca, claro, pero ya iba al día con los deberes. Claro que siempre podía ir estudiando para los exámenes…

Pasó una mano por el cristal y limpió el vaho que lo empañaba para poder ver mejor el exterior. Se secó la mano en la túnica como por inercia. Odiaba tener las manos mojadas. Fuera nevaba copiosamente. Desde esa ventana, y desde esa altura, tenía una vista privilegiada de gran parte de los jardines que había junto al lago. Alcanzó a ver la cabaña de Hagrid, cubierta de nieve, y cuyo propietario se encontraba fuera, con Fang, haciendo algo que la joven no lograba distinguir. Bajo la ventana, a muchos metros de distancia, una fila de estudiantes jóvenes, posiblemente de primer o segundo año, caminaban en dirección a los invernaderos, protegiéndose como podían del gélido viento. A la izquierda, el gran Lago Negro se extendía, majestuoso. No estaba completamente congelado, pero intuía que las aguas estarían gélidas. Un poco más allá se distinguía el campo de Quidditch. No apreciaba muchos más detalles de los terrenos, debido a la abundante nevada.

Su conversación con Nott seguía resonando en los recovecos de su mente, al no tener nada más interesante que la ocupase. Parpadeó, cayendo en la cuenta de algo. Miró su reloj de pulsera, de pequeña esfera blanca y correa de color pardo. Harry y Ron tenían entrenamiento en una hora, cuando los de Slytherin acabasen el suyo. Solían dejar un rato de margen entre un equipo y otro, por si se alargaba; no querían cruzarse ni de casualidad, tal era la rivalidad. Las serpientes debían de haber acabado ya. Pero quizá _él_ estaría en el campo de Quidditch todavía…

Hermione respiró hondo dos veces, solo para mentalizarse. Pero no vaciló demasiado. Apartó la mirada de la ventana, dio media vuelta con garbo y se dirigió con paso firme a su habitación, en busca de un abrigo y un paraguas.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Hermione en cuanto cruzó la puerta que daba a los terrenos de la zona Sur del castillo fue subirse la bufanda hasta la nariz. La fría ventisca que había en ese momento le congelaba y hería el rostro. Ya no nevaba de forma tan copiosa, pero seguía haciendo mucho viento. Avanzó paso a paso, tratando de hundirse lo menos posible en la nieve, hasta divisar el campo de Quidditch al final del sendero cubierto de nieve que conducía hasta él. Según se iba acercando, la duda se apoderó de ella, y también una razonable sensación de alerta. Si se encontrase de bruces con el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin al completo… estaría en serios problemas. Pero no podía vacilar ahora; ya casi estaba allí. Si eso sucediese, encontraría la forma de salir del paso. Necesitaba hablar con _él_.

Al llegar a las puertas dobles de madera que conducían al estadio, descubrió que estaban abiertas. Eso significaba que había alguien en el interior todavía. Y ese alguien podían ser muchas personas, se dijo, nerviosa. Reconocía que era muy improbable que su plan saliese bien, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, ya que estaba allí. Se adentró en el lugar, atravesando un breve pasillo, a resguardo de la fría ventisca, y llegando a pie de campo. El ovalado campo de hierba se mantenía mágicamente libre de nieve, para que los estudiantes pudiesen entrenar en él. Pero no habían colocado ningún hechizo para protegerse del viento helado que hería el rostro. Los tres aros que estaban en ese extremo del campo, a pocos metros de Hermione, tenían nieve acumulada en el borde superior. La chica miró alrededor, contemplando el solitario lugar. Era extraño encontrarse allí, sin que las gradas estuviesen abarrotadas de gente envuelta en los brillantes colores de las Casas, o sin estar allí para ver un entrenamiento de sus amigos.

_Harry y Ron…_

Se obligó a apartarlos momentáneamente de su deprimida mente, y siguió contemplando alrededor, escrutando el lugar. Y, en pocos segundos, lo vio. Una figura, que se recortaba contra la madera de las gradas, cubiertas de nieve, había atraído su mirada. Estaba sentada sobre uno de los bancos de madera, de cara al centro del estadio, ignorando la nieve que lo rodeaba y el gélido viento. Hermione lo reconoció al instante a pesar de la distancia, lo cual fue bastante perturbador. Ni siquiera llevaba gorro, y su cabello rubio claro era bastante esclarecedor.

Sintió un palpitar nervioso en su pecho. Apenas podía creer que lo hubiese, realmente, encontrado allí. Había sido una posibilidad bastante pobre, pero había querido intentarlo. En realidad pensó que lo encontraría en los vestuarios, cambiándose de ropa, o saliendo del campo. No sentado en un solitario banco de las gradas. Lo cual reafirmó sus intenciones de hablar con él. Era consciente de que no lo conocía en profundidad, ni sabía la mayoría de sus costumbres, pero estaba segura de que no era propio de él quedarse en el campo después del entrenamiento, en soledad, sin el resto de sus colegas.

No se había fijado en ella, lo cual era bastante lógico debido a la inmensidad del campo. Hermione no apreciaba su rostro desde la distancia, pero intuyó que estaba ensimismado. La chica volvió a mirar alrededor una última vez, buscando la presencia de alguien más. Pero no vio a nadie. De modo que avanzó por el campo, en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a la zona de las gradas en las que él se encontraba. El viento soplaba en menor medida dentro de la estructura de madera del campo, y los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo suavemente eran más evidentes. El paraguas era útil, pero tampoco era infalible, y no tardó en tener el espeso cabello cubierto de pequeños copos.

Lo bueno de la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo y las gradas, y amortiguaba sus pasos, fue que la figura no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione ni siquiera cuando dejó atrás los escalones y se internó en la fila de gradas en la que él estaba, hasta llegar a un metro de distancia. O quizá fue que estaba demasiado absorto.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó Hermione, con voz suave.

El cuerpo de Draco sufrió un estremecimiento involuntario. Giró el cuello al instante, observándola con sobresalto. Parte de la nieve que tenía amontonada sobre el cabello y los hombros cayó al suelo por el movimiento. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con desconcierto y recelo, incrédulo.

—Oh, maldita sea, ¿otra vez tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó secamente, con el desprecio recalcado en cada sílaba. Hermione tragó saliva discretamente.

—He venido a buscar a Harry y Ron —mintió ella, con serenidad, acercándose a él hasta quedar en pie a su lado. Draco resopló por la nariz y volvió a mirar al frente, irritado.

—Vaya, así que ahora admites abiertamente que te dedicas a espiarme. Mola —espetó el rubio, con abierta ironía. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No vengo por ti. Te acabo de decir…

—Una mentira. Sé perfectamente que sigues peleada con ellos —masculló él con tono desapasionado—. Así que no vienes aquí a buscarlos… Eres demasiado orgullosa, sangre sucia. Por desgracia, te conozco bien.

Hermione resopló con ligera ironía.

—¿Ah sí? —se mofó ella, intentando sonar segura de sí misma—. ¿Qué hago aquí entonces?

—Amargarme la vida, para no variar. ¡No me digas que me echabas de menos! —se burló Draco, con voz aflautada. A pesar de sus burlas, parecía más desganado que de costumbre—. Solo han pasado unos días desde la última vez que me has acosado.

Hermione bufó ante semejante acusación.

—Es que estar dos minutos sin ti me produce pavor, Malfoy… Ah, no, espera, perdona, era estar dos minutos _contigo_ —ironizó la chica con mala uva.

—Yo soy más tolerante que tú —comentó Draco, arqueando una ceja. Tenía los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, las manos entrelazadas, y la mirada clavada en el frente—, soy capaz de soportarte en pequeñas dosis de diez segundos cada cinco horas.

—Oh, por Dios, no seas absurdo —se quejó Hermione, sin ganas de discutir tan gratuitamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres consciente del frío que hace? —le reprochó, con severidad. Draco cerró los ojos, como si se estuviese mentalizando para no perder la calma—. Ni siquiera llevas paraguas. Está nevando. Vas a enfermar otra vez…

—¿Y a ti _qué_ te importa? —preguntó con énfasis, sin abrir los ojos, revelando agotamiento e impaciencia en su voz—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger? Hoy menos que nunca tengo humor para aguantarte.

Hermione escrutó atentamente su pálido y anguloso rostro.

—Te has peleado con Nott —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco jadeó con exasperación y giró el rostro en dirección contraria a ella, con abierta incredulidad.

—Vaya, veo que ha ido corriendo a contártelo, qué bonito… ¿Ha llorado sobre tu hombro mientras le ofrecías un pañuelo con el escudo de Gryffindor grabado?

—Él no ha querido contarme nada, por eso te lo pregunto a ti —dijo ella, con calma.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo vaya a contarte nada? —espetó, volviendo a mirarla, con un tono de voz más alto que provocó una pequeña sacudida en la chica—. ¿Desde cuándo nada de lo que me pase es asunto tuyo?

Hermione enmudeció. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, quizá ella sí tenía algo que ver. Sin embargo, le extrañaba que Malfoy no la acusase directamente si ella había sido la causa. Si se hubiese enterado de que Nott la animó a pararle los pies con el asunto de Runas Antiguas se lo diría directamente, ¿no? Hermione no sabía cómo plantear la conversación, temiendo meter la pata por si no era esa la causa y era ella misma quien terminaba delatando a Nott. De hecho, la idea cada vez le parecía más improbable, a juzgar por la actitud del chico, y se sintió algo estúpida por haber ido hasta allí.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario pensar más en ello. Los reflejos de Malfoy lo traicionaron, y sus ojos abandonaron el frente durante un segundo para mirar la porción de banco que había a su lado. Hermione siguió su mirada. Medio sepultado por la nieve, había allí un grueso libro de pastas oscuras. Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y, tras adivinar las intenciones del otro, se movieron al mismo tiempo. Él, al darse cuenta de su imprudente error, intentó por todos los medios coger el libro y alejarlo de ella, pero Hermione fue más rápida. Se agachó en menos de un segundo y levantó el ejemplar. Dio un paso atrás, mirándolo fijamente, justo a tiempo antes de que Malfoy la alcanzase.

Draco se puso en pie de un salto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione retrocedió aún más, sin apartar su mirada del libro. El título estaba escrito en letras claras, y los bordes estaban algo más desgastados que la última vez que la joven había tenido ese libro entre sus manos, como si lo hubiesen llevado consigo durante todo el día. Pero el título era inconfundible.

_Nueva Teoría de la Numerología._

—Dame eso, Granger —exigió con fuerza, aunque la voz le tembló levemente, desvelando su alarma. Extendió una mano hacia ella, pero Hermione le dio la espalda, sin dejar de mirar el libro—. He dicho que me lo des, no tienes derecho a…

Pero Hermione casi ni le escuchaba. Acababa de comprenderlo todo.

—Ha sido por el libro —musitó, abriendo mucho los ojos, casi para sí misma. La mano de Draco apareció de improvisto desde atrás, por encima de su hombro, y le arrebató el libro.

—Tus sucias manos ya han tocado bastante este libro, Granger —escupió mientras se lo quitaba de las manos, con tanta rabia, que a la chica no le quedó atisbo de duda.

Volvió a girarse hacia él, con expresión espantada. Malfoy estaba muy pálido, y la observaba con ira.

—¿Ha sido por el libro? —preguntó esta vez Hermione en un susurro, sobrecogida—. ¿Te has enfadado con Nott porque me dejó un libro? ¿Por lo que te conté que decían de nosotros? ¿Por relacionarse conmigo?

La chica vio claramente cómo Malfoy apretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas. Su mano se apretó en torno al ejemplar.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia —replicó, airado, mirándola con desdén desde su poderosa altura—. No te metas en esto, sangre sucia.

—Claro que es de mi incumbencia —protestó la chica, turbada, ignorando el insulto—. He sido yo la que ha metido a Nott en problemas contigo. No puedo creer que hayas… —comenzó a indignarse y a elevar el tono de voz una vez superada la sorpresa inicial. Tenía que haberlo imaginado, había sido estúpida. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar alguien tan intolerante como Malfoy si se enterase de que su amigo había prestado cualquier cosa a una sangre sucia como ella? ¿O al saber que corrían rumores sobre ellos?

Solo había pensado en cómo reaccionaría Nott si se enterase. No se le ocurrió pensar en la reacción del propio Malfoy. Lo cual, ahora le parecía una absoluta estupidez por su parte. A pesar de no haberle contado a Nott los rumores, por algún extraño motivo que la chica no alcanzaba a comprender todavía, estaba claro que la situación no agradaba a Malfoy en absoluto. Y se había enfrentado a su amigo.

—¿Que haya qué? —espetó Draco, elevando ligeramente el tono de voz—. ¿Recordado a Nott cómo tiene que comportarse? ¿Que no debe acercarse a los sangre sucias porque lo matarán por traidor?

—¿Cómo van a…? —se desesperó ella ante su última pregunta.

—No te atrevas a explicarme cómo funciona mi mundo, Granger —replicó Draco, con tanta brusquedad que la hizo sobresaltarse. Él se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda—. Esto es entre Nott y yo. Y es bastante más complicado de lo que tu mente inferior puede entender. No es más que un rematado imbécil que no entiende que va a meterse en problemas por involucrarse con alguien como tú. En problemas graves.

_«_ _El propio Lord Voldemort será quien mate a Nott si llegara a enterarse_ _»_ _,_ pensó Draco en su mente, con desesperación. _«_ _Maldita sea…_ _»_

—Eso es… ¡absurdo! —exclamó ella, incrédula—. ¿Qué importa que Nott se lleve medianamente bien conmigo? Esas ideas son retrógradas. No hace daño a nadie ¿A quién puede…?

—¿A quién puede importarle? —Interrumpió Draco, con voz potente, volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella—. A cualquier persona que tenga un mínimo de cordura y tenga claras las diferencias sociales. ¡Díselo a los Slytherins, cuando se enteren de que anda haciendo el tonto con sangre sucias y quieran matarlo! Nott es sangre limpia, y debe comportarse como tal. Si no lo hace, se meterá en problemas muy serios. Y me meterá a mí también. Si la gente se entera de que se relaciona contigo todos creerán que yo también lo hago…

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. Era como volver a tener la discusión que tuvo con Harry y Ron.

—¡Eso no es más que una estupidez! —saltó Hermione, casi dejando caer el paraguas, gesticulando, luchando por hacerlo entrar en razón—. Y no tiene por qué ser así. Los actos de Nott no son los tuyos. Nadie puede culparte a ti por lo que él hace….

—¡Maldita sea, eso es lo de menos! —estalló Draco, crispando el rostro, atravesándola con una fiera mirada gris. Alzó un dedo y la señaló con él—. Te juro, sangre sucia, que como le pase algo a Nott por tu culpa, te… te…

El rostro de Hermione se demudó. A la chica le costó darse cuenta de lo que oía. Escondido bajo su amenaza, a su racista, cerrada y anticuada forma, Malfoy se estaba preocupando por el bienestar de su amigo. Ella nunca creyó que alguien como Draco pudiese en verdad preocuparse genuinamente de alguien que no fuese él mismo. Pero acababa de demostrarle que se equivocaba. Malfoy tenía miedo de lo que pudiesen hacerle a Nott.

Draco se dio cuenta, un segundo después, gracias a la expresión turbada de Granger, de lo que había dejado escapar. Tal y como lo había dicho, daba la impresión de que se preocupaba más por Nott que por sí mismo… y eso _no_ era así. O, al menos, no tenía pensado demostrarlo tan abiertamente. No tenía por qué revelar nada, y menos a Granger. Sintió la furia ascender desde sus pies hasta su nuca. Nott iba a conseguir que lo matasen. Y todo por no escucharle. Y encima él tenía que justificar su comportamiento _a Granger_. Maldita sea.

Draco dio la espalda a la chica, para contemplar la otra punta del campo, incapaz de seguir viendo cómo lo miraba con sorpresa. Como si acabase de descubrir que era humano. Y Granger no tenía por qué descubrir eso de él. No tenía que saber nada de él. Nada de eso era asunto suyo.

Hermione contempló su espalda, decorada con montones de nieve sobre sus hombros. Los puños de Malfoy, firmemente apretados y asomando bajo las mangas del abrigo, temblaban.

Una de las manos de Hermione soltó el paraguas y atravesó el aire que los separaba para apoyarse sobre la tela de su abrigo, en el medio de su espalda. La chica no supo si fue por su impulsivo gesto de tocar su cuerpo, pero de pronto el temblor en las manos de Malfoy cesó. Aunque no se dio la vuelta. Ella no retiró la mano, la cual subía y bajaba al compás de la agitada respiración del chico. Y él no le dijo que lo hiciera. La mano de la chica, apretándose contra su espalda, estaba logrando relajar sus pulsaciones, transmitiéndole la necia y falsa sensación de que todo tenía solución. Que, aunque Nott estuviese siendo un imprudente, aún podía resolverse todo. No había pasado nada que lamentar, aún podía solucionarlo. Aún podía salvar a Nott.

Y sintió un amargo retortijón al darse cuenta de que era precisamente Granger, la principal causante de todo, la que había provocado que pensase esas cosas.

—Supongo que me cuesta entender tu punto de vista —dijo de pronto Granger, a su espalda, en voz baja—. Pero puedo llegar a comprender que no eres el único que lo piensa. Y entiendo que estás preocupado por tu amigo. Habla con él y explícaselo.

Draco cerró los ojos un instante, eliminando los últimos rastros de frustración de su interior. Con una brusca sacudida de hombro, hizo que la mano de Granger se apartase de su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta, y, para sorpresa de la chica, su mirada poseía su habitual superioridad e ironía.

—La solución a todo sería que tú te alejases de él.

Hermione tomó aire lentamente, sin decir nada. El corazón le latía muy rápido. No quería admitirlo, pero las palabras de Malfoy habían logrado preocuparla. Había comenzado una relación cordial con Theodore Nott a raíz del problema de Runas Antiguas, y ni se había planteado por un momento que pudiese tener tantas consecuencias. Le costaba comprender la visión de Malfoy, pero sabía por experiencia que no era el único que pensaba así. Era un pensamiento común entre un gran número de sangre puras. Sirius Black acabó siendo odiado y repudiado por su madre; Andrómeda Black, marginada por sus hermanas; la familia Weasley, acusados de traidores y simpatizantes de muggles… No quería que Theodore Nott viviese algo semejante por su culpa. O incluso algo peor.

Hermione estaba convencida de que había que cambiar esas cosas, y cambiarlas con el ejemplo. Pero quizá debería ser más discreta. Por la seguridad de Nott. El chico podía meterse, verdaderamente, en graves problemas. Su situación era distinta a la de Hermione. Su entorno era mucho más peligroso que el de ella.

—Seguiré hablando con Nott siempre que necesite algo de él. O él de mí —replicó ella finalmente, con solemnidad—. Porque no hacemos nada malo, y no me convencerás de lo contrario. Pero… intentaré ser más prudente. Intentaré que otros Slytherins no nos vean juntos.

Draco se limitó a mirarla fijamente. De pronto, no sabía qué decir. Y eso lo alteró ligeramente. ¿Granger estaba siendo… razonable?

—¿Lo harías? —fue lo único que consiguió decir Draco, en voz baja, con seriedad.

—Supongo que no tengo otro remedio. Lo último que quiero es que Nott esté en problemas por mi culpa. Por lo que dices, es bastante probable que ocurra. Y, aunque no me guste, supongo que sabes más que yo sobre el tema —razonó ella, con firmeza y seguridad en su voz. Añadió, con más suavidad—: Pero sigo pensando que deberías hablar con él. Acabará entendiendo que te estás preocupando por él. Si yo lo he entendido, él puede hacerlo también.

—Si tan segura estás, primero aplícate tú ese consejo —insinuó el rubio, sonriendo de pronto con desdén. Ella lució desconcertada—. Porque, si no me equivoco, y me has confirmado que no lo hago, tú no has hablado todavía con tus "amigos para siempre", ¿eh?

Hermione inspiró hondo por la nariz, indignada. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado de actitud tan rápidamente? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a sacarle el tema de Harry y Ron?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Es un caso totalmente distinto —argumentó entre dientes.

—Claro, no se puede ni comparar —ironizó él, con una falsa mueca de disgusto.

—Malfoy, te recuerdo que estábamos hablando de ti —gruñó ella, ofuscada.

—Gracias por tu consideración, pero no hace falta seguir haciéndolo. Ya tengo suficiente; tu estúpido consejo que ni siquiera tú utilizas me será muy útil. Tengo fe plena en él.

—Oh, por Dios, eres insufrible —se quejó Hermione, cansada. Siempre acababa agotada tras hablar con él. No sabía por qué continuaba haciéndolo.

—Entonces tenemos algo en común —Malfoy volvió a dejarse caer sentado, colocando de nuevo sus antebrazos en sus rodillas. Curiosamente, se sentía más relajado, a pesar de seguir en compañía de Granger. Lo cual, por lo general, lo mantenía en un nivel elevado de alterada furia. Pero ahora se sentía casi cómodo. Casi tranquilo. Extrañamente, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar en su presencia. Por culpa de ella, evidentemente, que se empeñaba en encontrarlo y acorralarlo donde quiera que él estuviese. Dicho pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese la espina dorsal, obligándolo a parpadear.

Lo había dicho con burla, para meterse con ella, pero… ¿en verdad Granger había ido allí a buscarlo a propósito? ¿Sabía que lo encontraría allí? ¿Y había intentando fingir que buscaba a sus amigos cuando en realidad quería verlo _a él_?

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia ella. Mantuvo su mirada clavada en su rostro, con una expresión de total seriedad. Parecía cavilar. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo un pequeño hormigueo en la nuca ante su penetrante mirada. Un incómodo vacío se instaló en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con voz suave, inquieta. No entendía su repentina expresión.

—¿Por qué te pones de mi parte? —cuestionó él a su vez, con curiosa brusquedad. Ella parpadeó.

—¿C-cómo?

—Has dicho que intentarás ser más discreta con vuestra "amistad" —ironizó Malfoy con furiosa burla—, y que crees que debería volver a hablar con Nott para que éste recapacite. O yo soy muy estúpido, o eso es decir que yo tengo razón y Nott se ha equivocado, ¿no? No eres estúpida, Granger, sabes tan bien como yo que Nott se está jugando el cuello hablando siquiera contigo, sin molestarse en ocultarlo.

Hermione volvió a parpadear, súbitamente confusa. Él tenía razón. Sin darse ni cuenta, se había puesto de parte del rubio.

—No es exactamente lo que quería decir —repuso, pero añadió antes de que él pudiese replicar—: Y no lo digas como si fuese insólito. Tú también te pusiste de mi parte cuando te enteraste de que me peleé con Harry y Ron.

Draco rió por la nariz. De pronto parecía muy divertido.

—Creo que me he perdido esa parte de mi vida, ¿podrías aclararme en qué sentido me puse yo de _tu_ lado?

—Me llamaste estúpida por disgustarme con ellos, sin saber siquiera lo que me habían hecho, antes de saber la causa de la pelea —respondió Hermione, con firmeza, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos—. Dijiste que una amistad en la que no hay confianza no vale la pena.

Sin borrar su media sonrisa divertida, Malfoy se puso en pie y recorrió el metro escaso que los separaba. Se colocó bajo su paraguas, tan cerca, que los antebrazos de la chica, alzados para sostener el paraguas, casi rozaron las solapas de su costoso abrigo negro. Hermione contuvo el primitivo impulso de retroceder, y se obligó a sostenerle la mirada.

—Siento decepcionarte, Granger, pero decir que Weasley y Potter no valen la pena no es ponerse de tu parte —aclaró él, entrecerrando sus ojos claros—. Es señalar un hecho que es evidente para medio Hogwarts. Es decir, el medio Hogwarts que tiene más de dos neuronas. Y eso incluye a todos, menos a los Gryffindor. Y algún Hufflepuff descarriado.

Hermione apretó el paraguas con más fuerza, furiosa ante sus palabras. Su corazón bombeaba al ritmo de un tambor, pero se auto-convenció al instante de que _no_ era por la repentina cercanía del chico sino por sus descaradas palabras. Solo era Malfoy. Lo conocía desde los once años. No había razón para ponerse nerviosa por su cercanía… Aunque estuviese tan cerca que la chica pudiese ver que en realidad sus pestañas, más que rubias, eran de color castaño claro. Que sus rubias cejas tenían una forma muy bonita, recta y elegante. Que el borde externo del iris de sus ojos era de un gris más oscuro, casi negro. Que algunos mechones de su flequillo, húmedos por los copos de nieve derretidos, se pegaban en su frente, haciéndolo lucir algo más descuidado que en otras ocasiones, dándole un aire más humano, más juvenil. Que sus labios estaban algo pálidos por el frío, haciéndolos visualmente aún más finos.

Pero era absurdo que se fijase en todo eso. Malfoy no pretendía eso. Malfoy solo quería incomodarla con su cercanía, solo quería molestarla, como había hecho durante seis años. Si se había acercado tanto a ella, solo era para mortificarla, seguramente él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo _extremadamente_ cerca que estaban, ambos bajo el paraguas de la chica. Hermione sabía que Malfoy lo único que sentía ante su cercanía era repulsión, pero incluso eso podía soportarlo con tal de molestarla.

Pero no tenía que pensar en su cercanía, sino en sus humillantes palabras.

—¿Cómo puedes insultar tan tranquilamente a la gente, Malfoy? —farfulló, indignada—. ¿Cómo puedes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas? ¿Y tú qué sabes si valen o no la pena? ¡No sabes nada de ellos! ¡Ni tampoco de mí!

Malfoy rió con la garganta y arqueó una rubia ceja con sarcasmo. Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma fijándose en la elegante curvatura de su ceja cuando hacía eso.

—Me alegra que te menciones, porque da la casualidad de que últimamente sé más de ti de lo que me gustaría, dado que has cogido la _adorable_ costumbre de seguirme a todas partes.

Hermione abrió la boca y aspiró con fuerza, consternada.

—¡Pero serás…! ¡Yo no te sigo a ningún sitio, maldito engreído!

—¿Ah, no? —se burló Draco—. ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Disfrutar del tiempo?

La sangre ascendió al rostro de Hermione. La tentación de darle una bofetada en su pálido y anguloso rostro era demasiado tentadora… Malfoy debió darse cuenta de la lucha interna que estaba manteniendo, pues amplió más su media sonrisa maliciosa. Sus ojos grises, entrecerrados, emitían destellos. Hermione volvió a tomar consciencia de sus propias pulsaciones, notablemente aceleradas. La presencia de Malfoy últimamente la alteraba más de lo normal. Se sentía inexplicablemente agitada. Como si una parte de ella quisiese alejarse hacia atrás a toda prisa para romper la cercanía con él; pero otra parte quería justo lo contrario, terminar de cerrar esa cercanía, apretarse contra su abrigo…

—Tienes toda la razón. No sé qué hago aquí… Pero eso tiene fácil arreglo —replicó Hermione, con voz algo inestable pero tono firme. Tenía que salir de allí, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Apartó la mirada al instante del rostro del chico y se giró, echando a andar en dirección a las escaleras que bajaban de la grada. Cuando se alejó unos pocos pasos, escuchó un curioso sonido de nieve arrastrándose tras ella y comprendió que Malfoy se había girado para mirarla. Ese simple y elemental gesto fue suficiente para hacerla aferrase al paraguas con más fuerza. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuan frías tenía las manos.

—Un saludo de mi parte a Pipi-Potter y al Comadreja, Granger —dijo la despectiva voz de Malfoy, en medio del murmullo del viento—. Creo que agradecerán más un saludo mío que tuyo, ahora mismo.

Hermione cerró los ojos un instante, sin dejar de caminar ciegamente escaleras abajo, alejándose de él. La distancia era una gran amiga en esos momentos. No se atrevió a girarse, ni siquiera para defender a sus amigos. No quería volver a mirarlo. Se sentía como una cobarde por huir así de él, y posiblemente lo era.

_«_ _Gryffindor, y una mierda_ _»_ _,_ pensó amargamente.


	14. El Patio de la Torre del Reloj

# CAPÍTULO 14

# El Patio de la Torre del Reloj

Cuando Hermione llegó a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la mañana del miércoles, vio que varias personas se le habían adelantado, aunque afortunadamente Snape no era una de ellas.

Harry y Ron ya estaban sentados en sus sitios, charlando con Seamus y Dean, los cuales estaban sentados justo enfrente. Hermione sintió cómo la tristeza y la pesadez contra las que llevaba días luchando se reavivaban ligeramente. El hecho de no llegar a clase en compañía de sus amigos, sino en solitario, deprimía su estado de ánimo sin poder remediarlo. Los echaba de menos. Muchísimo. Pero la forma en que la habían tratado con el asunto de Theodore Nott todavía escocía en su interior, y se negaba a ser ella quien diese el primer paso. Se dirigió en silencio al sitio que compartía con ellos, inmediatamente junto a Harry, y descargó su pesada mochila sobre la mesa. Harry giró el rostro para mirarla al oír el ruido de la mochila y le dirigió una casi imperceptible sonrisa a modo de saludo, que ella no fue capaz de corresponder. No levantó la mirada de su mochila, comenzando a sacar sus pertenencias. Aún seguía dolida, a pesar de que ese amable gesto era ciertamente reconfortante. Pero no suficiente. Y el hecho de que Ron la hubiese ignorado completamente no ayudó a que su disgusto disminuyese.

—¡Mirad quién está aquí! —canturreó de pronto una voz aflautada, por encima de las conversaciones en forma de murmullos de los alumnos.

Hermione giró el cuello hacia la izquierda ante la repentina exclamación, y comprobó que las burlonas palabras provenían de Pansy Parkinson, y que indudablemente se dirigían a ella. La Slytherin estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de la mesa que ocupaba Malfoy, mirando indudablemente en su dirección. Pestañeaba coquetamente, sin duda con algo malicioso a punto de escapar de sus labios. Draco estaba sentado de espaldas a Hermione, con los brazos cruzados sobre el espacio que Pansy dejaba libre sobre su mesa, y no se molestó en girarse para mirarla. Apenas movió el rostro lo suficiente como para verla de refilón por encima de su hombro. Crabbe y Goyle, sentados justo detrás de ellos, contemplaban a la morena con expectación en sus grandes y bastos rostros. Ellos cuatro eran los únicos Slytherins presentes todavía.

—No creía que fueras a venir a clase, Granger —continuó Parkinson, al parecer muy satisfecha de sí misma—. Creía que estarías dándote un baño para quitarte de una vez el olor a libro viejo… Pasarse tantas horas metida en la biblioteca tiene sus consecuencias, ¿sabes?

Crabbe y Goyle rieron roncamente, como si fuese lo más gracioso que hubieran oído jamás. Los ojos de Malfoy lanzaron destellos plateados de satisfacción. Y Hermione se sintió ruborizar, a su pesar. Era cierto que últimamente pasaba más tiempo que nunca en la biblioteca dado que, al no hablarse ni con Harry ni con Ron, la Sala Común había dejado de ser un lugar cómodo para ella. Y no se sentía con ganas de buscar otros lugares divertidos que frecuentar en solitario. La biblioteca siempre había sido un santuario al cual acudir, y estudiar la mantenía agradablemente entretenida. Pero definitivamente _no_ olía a libro viejo.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que tú supieras cómo huele un libro, Parkinson. Es toda una sorpresa —replicó Hermione, elevando la barbilla. Ahora fue el turno de la morena de ruborizarse y de resoplar con su nariz chata. Goyle soltó una risotada que fue recibida por un golpe en la cabeza de Crabbe.

Las comisuras de los labios de Draco temblaron durante un imperceptible instante, ocultando una traicionera sonrisa. Granger era una estúpida sangre sucia que no tenía ningún derecho a responderle así a Pansy, la cual estaba muy por encima de ella dado su estatus de sangre sin una gota de impureza; pero debía reconocer que la sabelotodo sabía defenderse muy bien. Siempre se lo había demostrado, pero nunca terminaba de sorprenderle. Draco desvió sus ojos claros hacia Pansy, queriendo ver si su amiga estaba a la altura y conseguía devolverle a Granger la ofensa.

—Pues imagínate mi sorpresa al descubrir que los sangre sucia sabéis lo que es un libro —masculló efectivamente la morena, volviendo a crecerse—. ¿Los muggles aprendéis a leer en vuestro mundo u os limitáis a mirar los dibujos?

Hermione sonrió con falsa dulzura.

—Sabemos leer y escribir, Parkinson. Te pediría que me dejes tu libro para demostrarlo pero dudo mucho que en él encuentre demasiadas palabras. Lo habrán adaptado a tu nivel, espero.

Pansy inhaló con rabia, abriendo sus fosas nasales, y la miró con absoluto menosprecio.

—No pienso dejar que toques nada mío, Granger. Pero me dejas de piedra; yo creía que las mujeres muggles pintabais las cuevas mientras los hombres salían de caza —se burló Pansy, divertida. Se volvió hacia Dean, también hijo de muggles, maliciosa—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Thomas? ¿Has salido de caza muchas veces? ¿Tardaste mucho en aprender a hacer fuego?

A la mención de la palabra "hombre _"_ , los ojos de Hermione se desviaron, sin que ella pudiese detenerlos, directamente hacia Malfoy. Él seguía mirándola fijamente por el rabillo del ojo, impertérrito.

_«_ _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ _»_ _,_ se preguntó Hermione, desconcertada y casi alarmada de sí misma.

La joven apartó la mirada de nuevo, al sentir una sacudida de pánico en su pecho, pero afortunadamente nadie pareció percatarse de nada. Únicamente Malfoy.

_«_ _Punto para Pansy_ _»_ _,_ pensó Draco, satisfecho; aunque su satisfacción duró poco ante el extraño gesto de la Gryffindor _._ _«_ _¿Y a Granger qué le pasa?_ _¿Por qué me mira?_ _»_

Un par de alumnos más llegaron al aula, y se unieron al resto de sus compañeros para contemplar la discusión con expectación, mientras tomaban asiento. Entre ellos, Parvati, de Gryffindor, y Greengrass y Nott, de Slytherin.

—Púdrete, Parkinson —espetó Dean, herido en su amor propio—. Los cavernícolas te confundirían con un mamut, si todavía existiesen.

—Seguro que sí, _hombretón_ —ironizó Pansy, burlona. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Hermione mostrándose más seria y menos desdeñosa—. Deja de mirarnos a todos por encima del hombro, Granger, como si fueses alguien superior. Alguien tiene que bajarte esos humos. Deberías besarnos los pies a los magos solo por permitirte estar cerca de nosotros. No tienes derecho apenas a mirarnos, menos aún a responder con esos aires grandilocuentes —esbozó una mueca de profundo asco, pero después sonrió con amplia malicia, componiendo un puchero de falsa inocencia—. Haznos un favor a todos y vuelve de una vez al atrasado mundo del que saliste. Si es que te dejan volver. Igual ni allí te soportan.

Hermione abrió la boca y aspiró sonoramente, indignada ante semejante apelativo para el mundo muggle. Escandalizada ante tanto veneno pronunciado por su compañera de clase.

—¿Cómo te atreves a…? —balbuceó, enfurecida, avanzando hacia la Slytherin con el rostro crispado.

En ese instante sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Malfoy se puso en pie de un salto, y se colocó frente a Parkinson, interponiéndose entre la morena y Hermione. Ésta se detuvo al instante, bloqueada por el cuerpo del rubio. Debido a la considerable altura de él, tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, ofendida. ¿Cómo podía Malfoy, _a pesar de todo_ , ponerse de parte de Parkinson después de lo que ésta acababa de decirle? Pansy, detrás de Draco, soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Quédate en tu sitio, Granger —masculló Malfoy en voz baja, con ojos relucientes. Su rostro estaba serio, y sus facciones, tensas.

Hermione resopló por la nariz y apretó las mandíbulas, ofuscada, sin dejar de mirar sus grises ojos que comenzaban a parecerle tan familiares. Era de esperar que Malfoy reaccionase así; lo que no era en absoluto normal era la estúpida sensación de frustración y despecho contra el chico que Hermione tenía en su interior. ¿Cómo podía sorprenderle que Malfoy se comportase tal y como lo hacía siempre? ¿Qué había esperado de él para sentirse así?

Las palabras del rubio pasaron inadvertidas para los demás cuando dos personas más se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo que él, y llamaron la atención de toda la clase. Harry y Ron volcaron sus sillas al levantarse, empuñando sus varitas en las manos, y apuntando a Parkinson con ellas.

Hermione se giró, olvidándose de Malfoy, y contempló a sus amigos, desconcertada.

—¡Muérdete la lengua y envenénate, víbora! —rugió Ron, fuera de sí, con las orejas coloradas. Su varita apuntaba directamente al rostro de la morena—. ¡Vuelve tú al estercolero del que saliste!

—¡Cuidado con faltarle al respeto a Hermione! —gritó Harry a su vez— ¡Ni pienses que te lo permitiremos! ¡Una palabra más y te enseñaremos modales a la fuerza, Parkinson!

Su varita, al contrario que la de su amigo, apuntaba ahora al pecho de Malfoy, a todas luces dispuesto a defender a Parkinson, en su postura defensiva frente a la joven morena.

—Chicos… —susurró Hermione, sobrecogida, mirándolos con profundo agradecimiento.

En ese momento, la campana sonó por encima de sus cabezas y se escucharon los pasos de los pocos alumnos que faltaban, a buen paso por el pasillo para llegar a tiempo. Se apresuraron a entrar jadeando en el aula, ocupando sus asientos a la velocidad del rayo, aparentemente agradecidos de que el profesor aún no estuviese allí. Entonces, con una puntualidad impecable, Snape hizo acto de presencia en el aula y todos parecieron recordar dónde se encontraban. Harry y Ron guardaron sus varitas lentamente, con discreción, sin dejar de asesinar con la mirada a Malfoy y a Parkinson. Se apresuraron a colocar bien sus sillas y a tomar asiento, en medio del revuelo de los últimos alumnos que llegaban. Hermione se olvidó totalmente de los Slytherins y también corrió a sentarse, mirando a sus amigos con profundo afecto, esta vez correspondido. Parkinson bajó de la mesa de Draco y se dirigió a la suya, junto a Daphne, con expresión divertida. Malfoy también se sentó de nuevo, al lado de un recién llegado Zabini, sintiendo la sangre latir en los oídos. Sentía el pecho pesado, como si fuese de plomo; la misma sensación de pesadez, pensó, mientras se activaba una alarma en su pecho, que se tiene después de haber discutido o haber herido a alguien importante.

¿Cómo podía sentirse así después de haber defendido a Pansy, discutiendo para ello con la estúpida de Granger? ¿Por qué últimamente discutir con Granger era tan… difícil?

_Maldita sea… Estaba comenzando a hartarse de ella._

Con la firme determinación de no pensar en lo que significaba nada de eso, Draco se inclinó hacia su mochila para sacar sus utensilios. Sin embargo, sus manos y mente estaban tan inestables por las diversas emociones que lo atravesaban que éstos no tardaron en caer al suelo. Al agacharse y girarse más sobre la silla para recogerlos, sus ojos se elevaron por decisión propia. Granger en ese momento sonreía emocionada a Potter y Weasley, mientras ellos le susurraban algo. La chica parecía contenta, relajada, y feliz. Draco nunca la había visto en ese estado de ánimo cuando él estaba cerca. Con él siempre estaba tensa, desdeñosa y alerta. Pero con esos dos…

Potter también le estaba sonriendo amigablemente, y Weasley parecía algo contrariado aunque igualmente afable. La mano de Draco se apretó involuntariamente contra el tintero que acababa de recoger, haciendo crujir el cristal. Sintió que le costaba respirar con normalidad, y no estaba seguro de que fuese por la posición inclinada de su tronco, que le cerraba el pecho. Era lo que estaba viendo. Lo que veía lo estaba alterando. Tanto, que no podía apartar la mirada. Granger estaba radiante, contenta, emocionada de hablar con ellos, y por lo que habían hecho por ella. _Pero él no lo había hecho_. Ese estúpido pensamiento atravesó su mente sin previo aviso, desconcertándolo. Claro que Draco no la había defendido, era lógico. Él había hecho lo que debía, que había sido defender a los suyos. Y eso le había costado esa mirada brillante de agradecimiento de la chica. Cuando lo miraba a él, solo había desprecio. Y resentimiento. Lo cual era lógico y natural, dada su relación.

_Y aun así…_

Ante unas desconocidas palabras de Potter, Granger amplió aún más su sonrisa agradecida y su pequeña y blanca mano voló hasta el antebrazo del moreno, apretándolo afectuosamente…

… y Draco vio todo rojo.

El tintero que sujetaba en la mano, incapaz de soportar tanta presión, se rompió con un sonoro crujido, y los pedazos cayeron en medio de tintineos hasta el suelo, rápidamente empapado de tinta negra. La gente más próxima a él ahogó diversos jadeos. El sonido tardó casi dos segundos en llegar hasta Draco, pero no lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se limitó a bajar la vista y a contemplar su mano, sangrante y llena de destellos de pequeños cristalitos. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, pero la ignoró. No hizo nada por limpiar el desastre. No se movió. El sonido de la sangre corriendo por sus venas continuaba taponando sus oídos, impidiéndole pensar. Impidiéndole respirar.

—¿Va todo bien, señor Malfoy?

La voz profunda de su profesor logró hacer que por fin ascendiera a la superficie. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los fríos ojos negros de Snape mirándolo severamente. Draco tomó aire profundamente. Sentía que le ardían los pulmones, como si llevase un largo rato sin respirar. El silencio era sobrecogedor, a pesar de haber recuperado la audición. Recorrió el aula de un discreto y rápido vistazo. Las miradas de sus compañeros estaban puestas en él, asustadas y desconcertadas. No se atrevió a mirar a su derecha, pero sabía que las miradas de los Gryffindor también estaban sobre él. Cuando tomó plena consciencia de dónde se encontraba, parte de su sangre ascendió a su rostro, coloreándolo, mientras otra parte seguía fluyendo por los cortes de su mano. La mano de Blaise seguía apoyada en su hombro. Quizá le hubiera dicho algo, pero Draco no lo oyó.

—¿Necesita usted ayuda? —inquirió Snape, con una seriedad aplastante—. ¿O quizá otro tintero?

Draco tragó una inexistente saliva, tratando de hidratar una garganta imposiblemente seca. Fue incapaz de responderle. En lugar de eso, se enderezó hasta quedar nuevamente sentado erguido en la silla. Extendió su inestable mano izquierda y cogió la varita que estaba sobre la mesa, utilizándola para arreglar el estropicio de cristales con dos sencillos y automáticos hechizos pronunciados a media voz. No podía recordar ningún encantamiento para curarse la mano, de modo que se limitó a envolverla en un pañuelo de tela que sacó de la mochila; más tarde iría a la enfermería. Cuando la adrenalina empezó a descender, descubrió que le dolía muchísimo. Tras unos segundos más de estupor, Snape, al igual que muchos otros, dejó de contemplarle y se concentró en la lección que tenían entre manos. Draco también lo intentó, aunque seguía notando la mirada de Blaise pegada a su sien izquierda; pero él se negaba a correspondérsela. Y solo le hizo falta un rápido vistazo al frente para descubrir los azules ojos de Nott fijos en él, sentado solo en primera fila. Cuando se vio descubierto, el moreno parpadeó un par de veces y después se giró lentamente hacia delante, cortando el contacto visual. Draco sintió un leve aguijonazo en el estómago, pero se obligó a apartarlo de su mente. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Se sentía mareado, atontado, casi claustrofóbico. Como si no hubiese suficiente oxígeno en el aula. Las manos le seguían temblando. No quería pensar. No quería intentar comprender lo sucedido. No podía analizar sus propias reacciones. Granger se había peleado con Potter y Weasley infinidad de veces en los años que hacía que los conocía, y se habían perdonado otras tantas. Él mismo se lo había dicho a Granger: no había nada distinto en esa vez. Solo _su_ propia reacción. La sensación que le había provocado esa reconciliación que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con él. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. No debía haber sentido esa rabia ciega y abrumadora. El corazón no debía estar latiéndole como un tambor. No debía estar temblando. No debía haber sentido _nada_. Pero lo había hecho. No era estúpido, no podía engañarse. La cuestión era _por qué_.

Enterró la mano sana en su cabello, fingiendo estar muy concentrado leyendo el libro que tenía abierto sobre la mesa; aunque no recordaba haberlo abierto. Se sentía enfermo. Mancillado. Como si un virus se hubiera adueñado de su cuerpo, apoderándose poco a poco, gradualmente, de todo su ser. Casi podía sentirlo cosquillear en sus brazos y piernas. Giró el rostro unos discretos centímetros hacia la derecha, lo suficiente como para poder ver las mesas de los Gryffindor. ¿Granger sería una de las que lo había mirado cuando rompió el tintero? ¿Seguiría mirándolo? ¿Se encontraría de pleno con su oscura mirada, como había sucedido durante la discusión con Parkinson? _No_. Granger escribía en su pergamino a una velocidad pasmosa, con su espeso cabello castaño ocultando parte de su rostro. En ese momento, con una impaciente mano, la chica se apartó el cabello de los ojos de un manotazo, colocándoselo tras la oreja de cualquier manera. Aún así, las puntas de los mechones más cortos de su cabello llegaban a rozar sus mejillas. Sus redondos y brillantes ojos marrones se movían en sus cuencas, leyendo velozmente. Sus labios se fruncían levemente, articulando de vez en cuando palabras desconocidas. Draco respiró profundamente por la nariz. Sus ojos claros se entrecerraron. Comenzó a sentir su propio pulso en las yemas de los dedos.

_Ya basta_.

Comenzaba a sentirse mareado de verdad. Se obligó a apartar la vista girando el rostro, pero le costó un esfuerzo indecible; como si su cuello estuviese de pronto agarrotado. No, _definitivamente_ no era normal. Lo que le estaba sucediendo no era normal. Él jamás hubiera perdido los estribos de esa manera por las estupideces de esa sangre sucia. Algo estaba mal con él, y se negaba a creer que fuese culpa suya. Él no había hecho nada. No, aquí había gato encerrado. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué _Granger_?

Granger, la alumna más brillante de su promoción. De entre todas las personas. Una muchacha mandona y controladora; especialmente, ese curso, con él. ¿No era demasiada casualidad? ¿Era posible que…? Sí, tenía que ser eso. Había sido ella. Ella estaba detrás de todo. Esa sangre sucia estaba provocando aquello en él a propósito; quería que sintiese todo eso. ¿Pero, por qué? No se le ocurría ningún motivo coherente, pero sintió tal oleada de odio y rencor hacia la chica que se dijo que no tenía por qué buscar una justificación para su retorcida mente muggle. Simplemente, pensó, alargando su mano herida y cogiendo la pluma que reposaba junto a su libro de texto, _lo_ _averiguaría._

Hermione, por su parte, apenas podía evitar que una sonrisa bobalicona acudiese a sus labios de vez en cuando mientras escribía. Ni siquiera aquel incidente que parecía haber tenido Malfoy con su tintero logró inquietarla lo más mínimo. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Al fin habían hecho las paces. Harry y Ron volvían a estar a su lado. No había hecho falta hablar de lo que ocurrió debido al rumor sobre Theodore Nott; con lo sucedido había sido suficiente. Seguían queriéndose y apoyándose cuando más lo necesitaban. Todo se había solucionado. Se sentía plenamente feliz, como hacía días que no se sentía. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas los tres juntos como para que un enfado de ese calibre durase más de unos días. No podían evitarlo: no eran perfectos, y a veces metían la pata; podían llegar a enfadarse, incluso a dejar de hablarse… Pero el amor que sentían era más fuerte que el orgullo y cuando uno de ellos se sentía amenazado los otros corrían en su ayuda. Esa parte de ellos era quizá lo que más le gustaba de su amistad.

De pronto, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, sintió que algo le rozaba los pies y sufrió un fuerte sobresalto. Harry, a su derecha, dejó de escribir y la miró con curiosidad, pero ella se limitó a sonreírle indicando que estaba bien. Hizo ademán de agacharse, pero en ese instante Snape comenzó a hablar y se vio obligada a prestar atención:

—Si son algo más rápidos que un Gusarajo, ya habrán terminado de copiar —agitó la varita y las palabras de la pizarra desaparecieron. Se escuchó el gemido lastimero de Neville—. Así que ahora copien el primer punto, y luego lo comentaremos —volvió a convocar un hechizo y la pizarra se llenó otra vez de indicaciones—. Les doy dos minutos.

Cuando todos se concentraron en escribir, y se aseguró de que Snape estaba lejos de allí, criticando la manera de escribir de Neville en la otra punta de la clase, Hermione se agachó discretamente para ver qué era lo que la estaba molestando. Se sorprendió al ver que era un pequeño trozo de pergamino amarillento, encantado con la forma de un perro que, al parecer, había recorrido la clase en su busca. La chica estiró un brazo y lo cogió. Lo desdobló sobre su regazo, con cuidado de que sus amigos no lo vieran, encontrando varias palabras escritas en él:

_A las cinco en el patio de la Torre del Reloj._

_Ven sola._

_D. M._

Sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y las orejas comenzaron a arderle. Alzó la mirada y la fijó en el perfil de Malfoy, muy concentrado en escribir en su pergamino. Se mostraba sereno e indiferente, como si no acabara de mandarle una nota a una sangre sucia ordenándole que se citase con él después de clase. El estómago de Hermione se encogió dolorosamente. Tragó saliva y luchó por serenarse, intentando restarle importancia. Tratando de mantener la mente fría para pensar qué hacer a continuación. Pero su respiración se había vuelto superficial sin poder remedirlo. Su cabeza se había transformado en un torbellino de reflexiones y dudas de forma tan brusca que casi se mareó.

¿A qué venía esto? ¿Por qué quería verla? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Ir? ¿Ignorarlo?

Cerró los ojos y se maldijo, sintiéndose estúpida y frustrada consigo misma por un instante… ¿Es que acaso ahora tenía miedo de Malfoy?

Además, _no quería_ ignorarlo. Él le había pedido que se citasen. Por una vez, no era ella la que lo buscaba para hablar. Y eso la llenó de una extraña adrenalina mezclada con satisfacción. Aquello había sido iniciativa de él.

Finalmente, contemplando su afilado perfil en la distancia, tomó una poco meditada, casi impulsiva, decisión. Respiró hondo, le dio la vuelta al trozo de pergamino, y escribió en él, intentando hacer una letra algo más elegante que los trazos que solía escribir:

_Allí estaré._

Volvió a crear la forma de un perro con un sencillo y discreto hechizo y, después de enviarlo a su destinatario, cogió su pluma para seguir copiando el primer punto de la pizarra. Pero ahora con una permanente sensación de inquietud que no le permitió prestar la suficiente atención a lo que estaba escribiendo.

¿Qué podía querer Malfoy de ella?

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se hallaban sentados en butacas junto al fuego, enfrascados en medio de una emocionante partida de ajedrez mágico. La Sala Común, a su alrededor, estaba atestada de charlatanes alumnos de tercer y cuarto año, que habían decidido, igual que ellos, resguardarse del frío invernal del exterior en la Torre de Gryffindor.

En ese momento, Harry y Ginny se enfrentaban en un duelo a muerte, cuyo ganador sería quien se enfrentase a Ron, vencedor de la anterior partida contra Hermione y ganador de dicho juego contra sus amigos la gran mayoría de las veces.

Harry llevaba varios minutos mirando fijamente las piezas del tablero, absolutamente concentrado. La joven pelirroja, con la pecosa mejilla apoyada sobre su mano, lo contemplaba sin que él la viese, con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, divertida ante la seriedad de su rostro.

Ron, repantingado sobre el sofá, rompió el silencio.

—Venga, Harry, por Merlín… Que me está saliendo barba.

El moreno alzó una mano rápidamente, y la sacudió frente a sus narices, pidiéndole silencio. Ron resopló, exasperado. Ginny miró a Hermione con diversión, de forma cómplice, pero su amiga no le devolvió la mirada. Había girado el rostro para mirar el dorado y ornamentado reloj que colgaba de una pared de la Sala Común, a su derecha, ajena a sus amigos. Ginny ya la había pillado en ese mismo gesto varias veces. Parecía encontrarse algo ausente. Incluso, cuando creía que sus amigos no la estaban mirando, lucía preocupada.

—Torre a E6 —exclamó entonces Harry, con expresión satisfecha. La mágica torre le obedeció, y se colocó en posición, junto al alfil. Ron gimió con orgásmica satisfacción. Ginny devolvió la mirada al tablero, contemplando la jugada. Después dejó escapar una risita.

—¿Estás seguro, Potter? —inquirió, en una fiel imitación de la grave voz de Snape. El chico contuvo la risa a duras penas, y la miró con desconfianza. Miró el tablero, y después la miró de nuevo, sus ojos verdes brillantes de recelo.

—Nunca he estado más seguro antes… ¿por qué?

—Solo diré dos palabras —comentó Ginny, con la profunda voz de Snape, estirando un brazo lánguidamente y señalando una de sus piezas—. Caballo… E6.

Y, efectivamente, la mágica figura relinchó y se lanzó en picado hacia la indefensa torre de Harry. Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Has estado tres días pensando esta jugada para esto? —protestó Ron, incrédulo—. ¡Eres un inútil! ¿Cómo diantres has podido acabar varias veces con Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes?

Harry fue a replicar, ofendido, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Suspiró con pesadez y miró a Ginny con fingida rabia. Ella le devolvió una mirada resplandeciente.

—Bien jugado, Ginny —alabó Hermione, divertida. Mientras hablaba, su cabeza volvió a girarse en dirección al reloj de pared. _Eran l_ _as cinco menos veinticinco._

—Hermione, al final vas a tener una tortícolis de esas, ¿por qué miras tanto el reloj? —la reprendió Ginny sin poder contenerse más, con algo de extrañeza—. ¿Acaso estás esperando algo?

—¿Eh? —Hermione se sintió ruborizar. Lo cierto es que miraba el reloj, sin poder contenerse, con una preocupante media de tres minutos, esperando a que dieran las cinco para reunirse con Malfoy—. No, no, nada especial.

Sentía un molesto cosquilleo en el estómago por culpa de los nervios. Apenas podía concentrarse en la partida. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que diese ya la hora para poder enterarse de lo que Malfoy quería, pero al mismo tiempo, _evidentemente_ , no quería encontrarse con él. Las contadas ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado a solas no habían terminado muy bien. Pero esa vez era distinto. El rubio personalmente le había pedido, u ordenado, más bien, que se reuniese con él. Ahora no podría tildarla de entrometida.

Se molestó consigo misma. No tenía que estar nerviosa. _No tenía_ que estarlo. Ni siquiera tenía la obligación de ir si no quería…

—¿Tienes prisa? —insistió Ginny, curiosa, arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

—No… Es decir, sí —repuso, con su cerebro trabajando a toda máquina—. Bueno, no es prisa exactamente, pero tengo que… ir a la biblioteca. Y no quiero despistarme y que me la cierren —saltó, tartamudeando, pero profundamente aliviada por haber conseguido una excusa creíble. Poco elaborada, pero creíble.

—¿A la biblioteca? —se asombró Ron, mirándola con perplejidad—. Pero si es la primera semana después de Navidades, y no nos han mandado tantos deberes…

—Ya, pero… tengo que hacer los deberes de Aritmancia y… y necesito consultar unas tablas —se justificó Hermione, y se puso en pie. No se sentía capaz de retrasar más el momento. Cogió la mochila que reposaba en el suelo, a su lado, y se la colgó al hombro—. Voy a ir ya, para hacerlo cuanto antes. De todas formas ya he perdido, y esta partida va para largo —intentó bromear, señalándoles el tablero con un gesto divertido—. Nos vemos enseguida, chicos. No tardaré. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba la bufanda! —exclamó, retrocediendo y cogiendo la prenda, que reposaba sobre el respaldo de la butaca.

—¿Para qué te llevas la bufanda? —se extrañó Harry.

—Pues porque está nevando, claro —contestó Hermione, sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Ya, afuera está nevando, pero ¿tú no ibas a la biblioteca? —le recordó Ginny, con ironía y casi diversión.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! —« _Ay, Dios_ _»_ —. Ya, ya, claro, pero es que… es que… Es que en la biblioteca hace mucho frío, ¿no lo sabías? Claro, como casi nunca venís conmigo —rió nerviosamente pero con leve histeria mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada del retrato—. Bueno, os dejo. Hasta ahora.

—Adiós —correspondió Ginny, despidiéndola con una mano. Tan pronto la melena de la chica se perdió tras el hueco del retrato, la pelirroja se volvió a sus amigos—. Oíd, ¿le ha pasado algo a Hermione? La noto rara.

—Hoy la noto nerviosa —admitió Harry, vacilante, mirando el retrato por el cual su amiga había salido—. Pero pensaba que era porque acabamos de reconciliarnos o algo así…

—Yo he pensado lo mismo —opinó Ron, distraído, frunciendo el ceño—. Quizá aún sigue enfadada con nosotros por lo del tipo ese. El Slytherin.

—¿Theodore Nott? —recordó Ginny, pensativa—. Quizá... Pero no lo creo. Hermione es orgullosa, si de verdad estuviese molesta todavía nos lo hubiera dicho directamente.

—Quizá ya no confíe en nosotros en ese aspecto —opinó Harry, luciendo algo deprimido—. Por cómo reaccionamos…

—Es posible —admitió la pelirroja—. Es que, sinceramente, me mosquea que tenga que mirar la _hora_ para ir a la biblioteca. Casi vive allí, ya sabe que no la cierran hasta las ocho de la noche, ¿o no? ¿A qué venía esa prisa?

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, cavilando. La joven pelirroja lo miró, curiosa, aguardando a que comentase lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿Quizá —comenzó Harry, al ver la mirada inquisitiva de la joven— va a verle ahora? ¿Y no ha querido decírnoslo?

Ron alzó la cabeza. De pronto, parecía entre ofendido y dolido.

—¿Ver a quién? ¿A Nott?

—No lo sé, es una posibilidad. Se me acaba de pasar por la cabeza…

Ginny bajó sus ojos marrones a la alfombra, también reflexionando. Se hizo un silencio algo triste.

—Esperemos a ver si se comporta de forma normal en los próximos días, no saquemos conclusiones —comentó la joven—. Si no confiamos en ella, no le daremos motivos para que confíe en nosotros.

* * *

Hermione caminaba todo lo rápido que podía por los pasillos, bajando escaleras sin parar y tomando todos los atajos que encontraba. Contempló un reloj de pared que había en un pasillo; a pesar de haber salido pronto, iba justa de tiempo. Giró bruscamente a la izquierda y echó a andar rápidamente por un amplio pero desierto pasillo, lleno de tapices, cuadros especialmente elaborados, y armaduras.

—¡Vaya pelos llevas, monina! —espetó de pronto una voz aguda y burlona.

La chica se detuvo bruscamente a pesar de la prisa que tenía y miró alrededor con el ceño fruncido. La experiencia le había enseñado que si alguien próximo a ella comentaba algo acerca de "pelos" de forma desdeñosa lo más probable era que se refiriese a ella. Una carcajada estridente resonó encima de su cabeza y la hizo alzar la mirada.

—¡Peeves! —exclamó la joven, ofuscada—. ¡Déjame en paz, maleducado! —resopló, continuando su camino por el pasillo.

—¡Encima de que te hago un favor! —se burló el poltergeist, siguiéndola mientras volaba tranquilamente, tumbado sobre el aire—. Seguro que no te habías dado cuenta de que un dragón te ha escupido encima, ¿a qué no? ¡Porque vaya pelos…!

—¡Que me dejes en paz! —ordenó la chica, furiosa, acelerando aún más el paso—. ¡O te echaré un maleficio!

—¡Muy bien, muy bien, como quieras! ¡Cuando una pareja quiera esconderse en tu pelo para hacer sus marranadas, pensando que es un arbusto, no digas que no te lo avisé! —el fantasma se echó a reír sonoramente, hizo aparecer de la nada un puñado de tizas y las dejó caer sobre la chica.

—¡Peeves! —vociferó ella, deteniéndose de golpe, dispuesta a sacar la varita y maldecirlo. El poltergeist volvió a reír y se perdió de vista en un parpadeo. Hermione resopló y continuó andando, más lentamente. Las estupideces de Peeves habían logrado agobiarla. No pudo evitar sentir una pizca de desasosiego, a su pesar. Se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó una mano a su cabello, sin dejar de caminar. ¿De verdad se veía tan terriblemente _mal_?

A pesar de que no iba con tiempo de sobra precisamente, se detuvo frente a una brillante armadura, casi al final del largo pasillo. Contempló su distorsionado reflejo en ella, y observó con ojo crítico la espesa mata de cabello castaño que enmarcaba su rostro. Alzó ambas manos con impaciencia y retiró una tiza que asomaba cerca de su oreja. Trató de peinar un mechón con los dedos, sin éxito. Nunca conseguiría que dejase de verse enmarañado y encrespado. Una poción alisadora era útil, pero, ¿quién querría embadurnarse el cabello con un líquido apestoso todas las mañanas? ¡Qué ridiculez! Se miró desde distintos ángulos. Se quitó la bufanda y se la colocó de forma quizá más favorecedora. Volvió a mirarse. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su reflejo, su ceño se frunció. No pudo contener un bufido de indignación.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

—Estoy procurando que Malfoy tenga una razón menos para burlarse de mí, como seguramente hará —se dijo en voz alta, mirándose con censura—. Eso es todo. Pero es una tontería. Se meterá conmigo de todos modos.

Respiró profundamente y se quitó la bufanda, volviendo a colocársela igual que al principio; quizá de forma menos atractiva, pero desde luego más apropiada para resguardarse del frío.

—Yo creo que te ves hermosa, señorita —apuntó un anciano mago desde un cuadro cercano a la armadura, sonriendo bondadosamente.

Hermione le dirigió una cálida sonrisa agradecida, e hizo ademán de proseguir su camino. Pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando escuchó una voz llamarla a su espalda.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó una voz familiar. La chica se giró, algo sorprendida de ver a Parvati Patil acercarse a ella al trote. Su hermana Padma, de Ravenclaw, estaba unos metros más lejos, esperándola.

—Hola —saludó Hermione con tono neutro. La última vez que había hablado con la chica había sido días atrás, cuando sucedió la discusión con Harry y Ron por las acusaciones de Lavender y de ella. No les había dirigido la palabra por las noches a ninguna de las dos más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Parvati la miró con una mezcla de vacilación y vergüenza, pero parecía venir con la intención de tener una conversación amigable. Aunque no parecía tener claro cómo reaccionaría Hermione.

—Oye, espero que no te haya afectado lo que ha dicho a la mañana la cerda esa de Parkinson —comenzó, de forma cauta y amable—. Está loca. No le hagas ni caso.

Hermione suavizó ligeramente sus rasgos.

—No lo hago —aseguró, con simpleza.

—¿Sabes? También quería hacer las paces —admitió la joven de cabello negro azabache, de pronto—. Y pedirte disculpas. No sabía cómo hacerlo pero no quiero alargarlo más. No pretendíamos ser crueles ni burlarnos de que estuvieses con ese tal Nott.

—No estoy con Nott —replicó Hermione con sequedad.

—Lo sé —se apresuró a decir la chica—. Te creo. Es solo que… Mi hermana os vio hablando en Aritmancia algunas veces y nos comentó a Lavender y a mí que quizá estabais juntos. Y como después, casualmente, vino a pedirnos que te diésemos el libro… Sacamos conclusiones precipitadas —la voz de la joven sonaba a disculpa sincera. Hermione relajó del todo sus facciones.

—Entiendo —se obligó a decir, al ver el arrepentimiento que brillaba en el rostro de su compañera. Ésta se atrevió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—No lo hemos comentado con nadie más, te lo prometo. Eso que dijo Lavender de que la gente habla… no era verdad —aseguró, mirando a la chica con intensidad en sus negros ojos—. Ya sabes cómo es Lavender con estos temas. No volveremos a comentar algo así de Nott y de ti. Lo siento mucho.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, animando a su interlocutora.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, y alzó una mano para acariciar el brazo de la chica—. No te preocupes. Te lo agradezco, Parvati.

—¿Arreglado, entonces? —quiso asegurarse la preocupada joven, aunque lucía más calmada. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, componiendo una amable sonrisa.

La chica le sonrió más ampliamente, agradecida, y, tras comentar que ya se verían más tarde a modo de despedida, se dio la vuelta para volver con su hermana.

Hermione volvió al frente y continuó caminando lentamente, sintiéndose algo más relajada. Nadie comentaba nada acerca de Nott y ella. Solo había sido un cotilleo infundado de Lavender. La "reputación" de Nott estaba intacta. Realmente no había nada de qué preocuparse, ni nada que lamentar. Podían seguir teniendo una relación cordial.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, trató de relajarse y no pensar en nada durante un rato, mientras caminaba en dirección al patio. Intentando dejar descansar a su saturada mente. Pero, como siempre sucede cuando quieres dejar la mente en blanco, al recordar a dónde se dirigía volvió a sentir que la intranquilidad y el nerviosismo la invadían sin poder evitarlo, retorciéndole las tripas. Se sorprendió pensando que era muy posible que a Malfoy le interesase la conversación que acababa de tener con Parvati…

Giró una esquina y bajó unas últimas escaleras para terminar saliendo por una amplia puerta al patio de la Torre del Reloj. Una oleada de aire invernal la hizo tiritar al instante. En ese momento, se arrepintió de no haber cogido también el abrigo a pesar de las sospechas que acarrearía para con sus amigos; solo llevaba su túnica del uniforme y la bufanda. Se detuvo en seco, temblando, y observó, confusa, que había varias personas merodeando por el nevado patio ¿Y si la veían con Malfoy? ¿Acaso el Slytherin no había pensado en ese detalle al sugerirle que se reunieran allí? ¿Acaso no le importaba que les viesen juntos?

Sí, _claro_ , y los Escregutos de Cola Explosiva eran mascotas ideales para niños…

—¡Eh! ¡ _Chist_! ¡Granger!

Hermione giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz, y vio que un adecuadamente abrigado Malfoy la llamaba disimuladamente desde la entrada del Puente Cubierto, unos metros más lejos. La muchacha respiró profundamente una última vez y se dirigió allí sin vacilar, mirando alrededor con disimulo. Nadie cogía nunca el Puente Cubierto en invierno, pues era muy antiguo, frío y destartalado. Definitivamente los ocultaría de miradas indiscretas, y seguramente por eso habría elegido Malfoy ese lugar.

—Veo que recibiste mi nota, Granger —pronunció el rubio, cuando ella estuvo a su lado, ocultos por el techo y la estrechez del puente. Parecía muy tenso, y hablaba muy despacio, como si estuviese alerta.

—Snape también, por poco; no deberías mandar notitas en clase —le recriminó Hermione, gélidamente.

— _Ya, claro_. Pero mi _total_ —enfatizó Malfoy con falsa emoción, desdeñoso— falta de decencia en clase no te ha impedido venir, por lo que veo —replicó, arqueando una ceja con afilada ironía. Hermione lo miró ceñuda—. Aunque llegues tarde.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Hermione, también con evidente sorna. Acababa de llegar y ya estaba deseando largarse de allí. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado—. Me he entretenido por el camino. Me _han_ entretenido, mejor dicho.

—¿Peeves? —adivinó Malfoy, arqueando ambas cejas.

Hermione volvió el rostro hacia él, súbitamente asombrada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, perpleja. Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza—. ¿Tú le has sobornado para que me moleste?

Draco resopló, como si le hubiera hecho gracia.

—Te aseguro que tengo mejores cosas en las que invertir mi tiempo, sabelotodo —sentenció con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos y metiendo las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos del elegante abrigo negro—. Lo he adivinado porque tienes una tiza pegada a la túnica, lista. Peeves lleva toda la semana tirándole tizas a la gente…

Hermione parpadeó, y bajó la vista, buscando la nombrada tiza. La final la descubrió, enganchada al dobladillo de la manga. Se la quitó con un gesto, y resopló.

—Odio a ese poltergeist —masculló, sacudiéndose la ropa para ver si tenía alguna tiza más oculta por allí. Unas cuantas cayeron al helado suelo.

—No entiendo el motivo —ironizó Draco, arqueando una ceja, sin cambiar su expresión de total aburrimiento. Hermione resopló pero no dijo nada, aún sacudiéndose la túnica. Parecía cavilar. Vaciló un instante, antes de mirar al chico con renovada seriedad.

—En realidad, Peeves no ha sido el único. He estado hablando con… bueno, no importa. La cuestión es que me han asegurado que nadie habla de Nott y de mí —confesó, mirando al chico con fijeza a los ojos. Éste parpadeó, frunciendo ligeramente sus rubias cejas, asimilando sus palabras. Borrando la ironía de su rostro—. Hablo de lo que te conté en la biblioteca… Creí que te interesaría saberlo. Solo fue un cotilleo malintencionado. Nadie, que yo sepa, tacha a Nott de traidor. Podéis estar tranquilos en ese aspecto.

Draco tragó saliva con discreción. Se sintió de pronto con la necesidad de tomar aire profundamente, y lo hizo. Era, aunque no pensaba decirlo abiertamente, un jodido alivio. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera dudó de las palabras de la chica. No le preguntó cómo lo sabía, ni con quién había hablado. Simplemente, creyó en ella.

Y, al darse cuenta de ello, tuvo que contenerse para no alejarse un paso, casi asustado.

¿De verdad estaba _confiando_ en Hermione Granger?

Se frotó la nariz con el dorso de la mano, solo ganando tiempo antes de responder. Necesitaba controlar sus pulsaciones antes de hablar. O vomitaría.

—Bien —fue lo único que logró decir finalmente, con firmeza, elevando un poco la barbilla. Hermione no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Pasaron varios segundos, en medio de un gélido silencio.

—¿Y? —dijo ella finalmente, en voz algo baja. Él parpadeó.

—¿Y, qué? —se vio obligado a preguntar, confuso y defensivo. La chica arqueó una ceja, luciendo una expresión desdeñosa más propia de él que de ella.

—Me has citado para vernos aquí, ¿no? —recordó, casi con ironía—. ¿De qué se trata? Les he dicho a Harry y Ron que volvería enseguida —mintió descaradamente—. Así que más te vale darte prisa.

—Vaya, qué conmovedor —se burló Draco echando a andar por el puente sin prisas. Hermione lo siguió a regañadientes con los brazos cruzados, protegiéndose así tanto del frío como de la presencia del chico—. Casi olvidaba que ya te habías perdonado con Pipi-Potter y Weasley-pis, después de su _heroica_ actuación de esta mañana… ¿Y no les has dicho que ibas a reunirte conmigo? ¿Has conseguido mentir a tus íntimos amigos? ¡Qué valor!

—Lo he hecho por ti, Malfoy —replicó, sonriendo con falsa dulzura—. Si mis amigos se enterasen de que me has obligado a reunirme a solas contigo, a estas horas ya estarías en la enfermería con una sandía por cabeza.

—Me muero de miedo —aseguró Malfoy, mortalmente serio, pero con un clarísimo tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Deberías, Malfoy —contraatacó Hermione, iracunda, comenzando a perder la paciencia—. Y, antes de que me repliques nada, te diré que tengo una vida que vivir, así que, o me dices ya para qué tanto secretismo, o me largo ahora mismo.

Malfoy se detuvo en medio del puente y Hermione lo imitó. Seguía con las manos en los bolsillos, y los ojos clavados en los de ella, con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo. La chica tragó saliva discretamente, sin demostrar su nerviosismo interior. Le ponía los pelos de punta que Draco la mirase de forma tan seria, pues así no tenía forma de adivinar qué era lo próximo que el chico iba a decir o hacer. Pero no evitó su mirada, y se la sostuvo con determinación.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico, en un tono muy leve, sin alterar su expresión y sin apartar la mirada.

Hermione parpadeó y miró a ambos lados, confusa.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó a su vez, totalmente desconcertada—. No te hago nada…

—No disimules. Quiero saber qué es lo que me estás haciendo —repitió Draco, cuyo rostro adquirió repentinamente una tez adusta. De pronto parecía amenazador—. ¿Qué es? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Una poción? ¿Un Imperius? Como consiga demostrar que me has hechizado pienso contárselo al director y hacer que te expulsen, sangre sucia… Así que ya estás retirándolo.

Hermione solo pudo parpadear.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —espetó ella, atónita—. ¿De qué diantres estás hablando?

—No mientas, sé que me has hecho algo. ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Sé que lo has hecho, si no, no tiene sentido que yo…

—¿Que tú qué? —replicó Hermione, desconcertada. Tuvo la impresión de que el corazón se le detuvo durante un breve segundo.

Malfoy enmudeció, respirando profunda y lentamente, de forma inestable, sin dejar de mirar a la chica a los ojos. Su cálido aliento se convertía en vaho tan pronto como abandonaba su boca, y Hermione fue consciente en ese momento de que ella estaba conteniendo el suyo sin darse cuenta.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. No juegues conmigo, Granger —siseó, arrastrando las sílabas—. Te haré confesar por las buenas o por las malas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —repitió Hermione una vez más, con más énfasis.

Y ella seguía mirándole, con total desconcierto. O era una fantástica actriz, o en verdad no sabía de qué hablaba… Y la mera idea de que ella no tuviese nada que ver con lo que sentía hizo que una repentina rabia lo invadiese. _No, no era posible._ Ella _tenía_ que estar detrás.

—¡No disimules! ¡Dime qué me has hecho, sangre sucia! ¡Habla! —exigió él, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella dejó escapar una exclamación por la impresión ante su brusco cambio de tono, y retrocedió casi sin darse cuenta, elevando una mano ante ella, como si fuese un escudo.

—¿Pero de qué…? —trató de decir la chica.

—¡Sé que estás detrás de esto, Granger! —acusó, acercándose de nuevo a ella y apuntándola con un índice acusador. Parecía encolerizado. Abrió su blanca mano y aferró por instinto el antebrazo que la chica mantenía elevado, como si quisiera apartarlo a un lado—. ¡ _Tienes_ que estarlo!

—¡Aléjate de mí!

De un fuerte empujón en su pecho con la mano que tenía libre, Hermione lo apartó, alejándolo varios pasos y obligándolo a soltar su brazo. Ambos permanecieron separados por apenas medio metro, jadeando, y mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Afectados los de ella, vacíos los de él.

—No entiendo una palabra de lo que estás diciendo —musitó Hermione, con determinación, frotándose con una mano, inconscientemente, allí donde los dedos de Draco se habían clavado—. Y no tengo por qué aguantar esto. Yo no te he hecho nada, Malfoy. ¿Sabes?, hablaremos cuando seas lo suficientemente maduro como para responsabilizarte de ti mismo y de lo que sea que te esté pasando.

Tragó la escasa saliva que le quedaba y echó a andar a través del puente, sin esperar respuesta por parte de él. En realidad, se dirigía a la otra entrada del puente, la que daba a los jardines, pero ni siquiera sabía a dónde la llevaban los pies. Lo único que quería era alejarse lo más posible de Malfoy, y de sus desconcertantes acusaciones.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte.

—¿Sabes cuál es el maldito problema, Granger? —escupió Malfoy a su espalda. Los crujidos de la frágil madera del suelo le indicaron que la estaba siguiendo—. Que lo que me está pasando no es normal. No estoy comportándome de forma normal, nada de lo que siento es normal, y todos mis problemas comenzaron desde que _tú_ cogiste la manía de meterte en mi vida. Así que comprenderás que, dado que eras la alumna más jodidamente inteligente de toda la escuela, sospeche… no, _esté seguro,_ de que me has hechizado de alguna manera.

—Malfoy, estoy cansada de repetirte que no tengo la más remota idea de qué narices estás rumiando —exclamó, hastiada, acelerando el paso—. ¡Y deja de seguirme, por todos los cielos!

De pronto sus pies dejaron la pulida superficie de madera para hundirse varios centímetros en la nieve que cubría el exterior. Habían recorrido todo el Puente Cubierto y salido al otro lado, a uno de los jardines que había junto a los invernaderos, en el cual estaba el Círculo de Piedra. Era una extraña construcción formada por tres grandes piedras colocadas en un semicírculo, y desde el cual se veía la cabaña de Hagrid. Todo estaba nevado, vacío, silencioso y brillante.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! —bramó Malfoy a su vez, estirándose y aferrando la muñeca de la chica, obligándola a detenerse. Tiró de ella para que lo encarase—. No hasta que me digas lo que me has hecho. ¿Qué ha sido? ¿ _Amortentia_? ¿De esa que repartían tus asquerosos Weasleys?

Hermione se paralizó por completo. De pronto, sintió como si alguien hubiese apagado la luz a su alrededor, dejándola a oscuras. Solo veía a Malfoy frente a ella.

Amortentia.

—¿Un… filtro amoroso? —repitió Hermione, descolocada—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué insinúas?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado ante lo que él mismo había desvelado. Soltó su muñeca al instante, como si le hubiese quemado, y dio un paso atrás sobre la crujiente nieve, sin cortar el contacto visual. Hermione no intentó huir, y le sostuvo la mirada con genuina expectación.

—No insinúo nada, Granger. _Nada_ —dijo, luchando por recuperar su aplomo. Se limpió la mano en la parte delantera de su abrigo mecánicamente, sin darse ni cuenta—. Solo era un puto ejemplo. Ya te he dicho que no sé lo que has hecho, por eso quiero que me lo expliques.

—¿Cómo he hecho _el qué_? —exclamó Hermione con más fuerza, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente—. ¿Qué es lo que según tú te he hecho, Malfoy? ¡Explícate tú!

Las aletas de la nariz de Draco vibraron.

—No pienso caer en tu juego. No me cambies de tema. ¡Quiero que tú me lo expliques a mí! —gritó Draco a su vez. Estaba inusualmente pálido.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, estresada.

—Así no llegamos a ninguna parte. ¡Te repito que no sé de qué me hablas! Creo que el único que puede explicárselo eres tú, Malfoy —articuló, tratando de controlar su voz—. Yo jamás, escúchame bien, _jamás_ , me degradaría a tal extremo por nadie. Y menos por _ti_. ¿Por qué demonios crees que he hecho algo semejante?

Su voz sonó casi ahogada. Totalmente desconcertada. Malfoy se sacudió como si ella le hubiese dado una bofetada. Su fuerte y agitada respiración se oía en medio de la quietud de los jardines. Sus ojos parecían dos brasas.

—Eres una… —balbuceó, tratando de controlar demasiada ira como para articular algo coherente. Parecía capaz de golpearse a sí mismo contra algo en cualquier instante.

—¿Una qué? —espetó Hermione, con renovada furia, avanzando un valiente paso hacia él—. Vamos, di, ¿qué soy? ¿Una sangre sucia? Eso ya lo sé gracias a ti; muchas gracias —Malfoy se estremeció. Ella sintió deseos de golpearlo, sin saber muy bien por qué—. ¿ _Por qué_ crees que te he dado un filtro amoroso?

—No tengo por qué soportar esto —bufó Draco, con voz algo entrecortada—. Hablaremos en otro momento cuando no te comportes como una lunática.

En efecto, dio media vuelta y echó a andar de regreso al Puente Cubierto para volver al castillo. Hermione inspiró bruscamente, indignada.

—¡No te atrevas a largarte ahora, Draco Malfoy! —le gritó enfurecida—. ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente!

Él la ignoró absolutamente como única respuesta. Fuera de sí, Hermione se agachó y cogió un puñado de nieve del suelo con las manos desnudas. Al volver a enderezarse, lo arrojó contra la espalda del chico. El helado proyectil dio en el blanco y salpicó de humedad la parte trasera de su rubio cabello, empapando también su abrigo. Draco se detuvo pausadamente y se dio la vuelta con lentitud, lívido.

—¿Acabas de lanzarme _nieve_ , Granger? —inquirió, con un tono que amenazaba peligro.

—¡Puedes estar seguro de que sí! —chilló ella, furiosa.

Malfoy, casi echando humo por la nariz, se agachó y atrapó un puñado de nieve con sus manos enguantadas, para después lanzárselo a Hermione en respuesta. Le dio de lleno en el pecho, y parte le salpicó el rostro. La mandíbula de la chica cayó por su propio peso. Solo le había lanzado nieve para detenerlo; ni se le pasó por la cabeza que le fuera a lanzar nada de regreso.

—Ya estamos en paz —siseó él, sacudiéndose las manos para liberarse de los restos de nieve. Los dedos de la chica se crisparon.

—¡Eres un…! ¡Eres inaguantable! —chilló Hermione, volviendo a agacharse para coger otro puñado de nieve y arrojárselo. Pasó rozando el rostro del chico, pero no le dio. Malfoy se agachó a su vez para coger más nieve, mientras Hermione se lanzaba a un lado para esquivar sus proyectiles.

* * *

—Estate quieto, Fang —dijo Hagrid severamente, mientras pelaba patatas, sentado a la mesa de su cabaña. El perro seguía ladrando sin descanso, con las patas delanteras colocadas en el alfeizar de la ventana—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre? Aún no está la comida. Espera, te daré algo para picar…

El guardabosques se puso en pie pesadamente y se acercó a la alacena que había junto a la ventana. Observó despreocupado los nevados jardines mientras rebuscaba algo que sirviera para alimentar a su perro, cuando de pronto todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Detuvo sus movimientos al instante. Se alejó de la alacena y se abalanzó sobre la ventana, pegando el rostro en el empañado cristal, apartando para ello ligeramente a Fang.

—Esa es Hermione —dijo en un susurro, para sí mismo, observando con preocupación a su joven amiga correr mientras alguien la perseguía. Alzó una enorme mano y limpió el vaho del cristal para ver mejor—. Pero ese no parece ni Harry ni Ron… Ése es… ¡MALFOY!

Emitió un rugido rabioso y, arrojando su delantal de flores sobre la mesa, salió como un vendaval de la cabaña. Fang salió ladrando tras él.

* * *

—¡Eres la persona más egocéntrica e inmadura que he tenido la desgracia de conocer! —gritaba Hermione, mientras arrojaba una bola que alcanzó al rubio en la rodilla.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo soy egocéntrico e _inmaduro_? —bramó él a su vez, arrojando una bola a la chica que le golpeó en el hombro—. ¡Eres tú la que se ha empeñado en acosarme para recriminarme mil y un tonterías a lo largo de los últimos meses!

—¿A-acosarte? —repitió ella, demasiado indignada como para recordar que había estado a punto de lanzarle otra bola. Lo hubiera matado allí mismo. Dio un paso hacia él—. ¡¿Llamas acosarte a intentar que dejes de amargarle la vida a toda la clase de Runas Antiguas, maldito anormal?!

—¡Exacto! No has hecho más que acosarme durante meses, y ahora me has hechizado para que… —enmudeció él, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire. ¿Para qué? Tuvo la suficiente cordura para no terminar la frase, para no expresar en voz alta lo que exactamente estaba sintiendo. No podía ponerle voz a sus pensamientos. Sintió arderle el rostro y el pecho. Sacudió la cabeza, frustrado, y la miró con profundo menosprecio—. ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí, Granger? Dilo ahora, y para esto inmediatamente.

El rostro de Hermione estaba pasando por una sucesión de colores preocupante: primero rojo, luego blanco, y ahora púrpura. Sin darse ni cuenta, ambos habían cesado la lluvia de bolas de nieve y se habían acercado hasta quedar frente a frente, olvidándose de la helada batalla.

—¿Pero qué… demonios podría yo querer de ti? —masculló ella, sintiendo tanta ira en su interior que le fue imposible seguir gritando. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Malfoy, y hubiera jurado que podía verse reflejada en esos dos espejos plateados—. Malfoy, no comprendo qué es lo que te está pasando, pero te puedo asegurar que yo no tengo nada que ver. Sea lo que sea, tendrás que arreglarlo tú solo.

Él se limitó a apretar las mandíbulas sin cortar el contacto visual. Se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas a través de los guantes. Estaba comenzando a sudar frío.

—Eso no es posible —murmuró, entre dientes. Ella no dijo nada más, ni tampoco apartó la vista. Aturdida ante el casi estado de pánico mezclado con furia en el que parecía encontrarse el chico. ¿Por qué, aunque intentase disimularlo, parecía _asustado_? No entendía lo que estaba pasando por la mente del rubio… y lo poco que creía entender era una completa locura sin sentido. Aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Unas repentinas pisadas, pesadas sobre la nieve, y una sarta de ladridos, los hicieron parpadear bruscamente y girarse para buscar el origen del sonido.

—Hagrid… —jadeó Hermione observando cómo el guardabosques corría ladera arriba hacia ellos, seguido de cerca por Fang.

Draco y ella se miraron una última vez, ligeramente aturdidos. Como si acabasen de recordar de pronto dónde se encontraban y quiénes eran.

—¡TÚ! —rugió Hagrid con su poderosa voz, nada más llegar hasta donde estaban ellos—. ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA INMEDIATAMENTE, MALFOY!

Fang, ladrando furiosamente, hizo ademán de lanzarse contra el joven rubio, pero Hagrid lo sujetó del collar para detenerlo, aunque se notaba que no vacilaría en soltarlo de ser necesario. Hermione nunca había visto tan furioso a la pacífica y dormilona mascota de su amigo. El animal salpicaba babas mientras ladraba.

—Hagrid… —comenzó Hermione en un susurro, intentando calmarlo, pero él no la oyó. Estaba demasiado ocupado en fulminar a Draco con la mirada y gritarle a voz en cuello.

—¿NO ME HAS OÍDO? ¡LÁRGATE! ¡VAMOS! ¡O NO DUDARÉ EN SOLTAR A FANG!

Draco no se movió de su sitio. Observó con odio y asco al guardabosques y a su perro, para después mirar a Hermione. La chica alcanzó a ver resentimiento y desprecio en su mirada, acompañado de algo que no supo identificar, pero que la hizo estremecer. La piel se le erizó bajo la ropa.

—¡O TE VAS O LLAMO AL DIRECTOR! ¡ESTÁS ADVERTIDO, MALFOY!

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí con decididas zancadas. Hermione, aturdida por todo lo sucedido, se limitó a contemplarlo irse hasta que desapareció por el Puente Cubierto.

—Maldito niñato —masculló Hagrid, soltando por fin a Fang, que había dejado de ladrar tras la marcha del Slytherin. Jadeando, miró a Hermione paternalmente—. ¿Estás bien, Hermione? ¿Te ha hecho daño? Fang os ha visto desde la ventana y se ha puesto como loco…

La joven negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo, dejándola perdida en la nieve. Sentía una horrible presión en su pecho, y comenzaba a sentirse muy cansada, como si acabara de correr una maratón y la adrenalina comenzase a descender. No sentía las manos; se le habían quedado heladas por culpa de la inesperada batalla de nieve. Trató de cerrar los puños para calentárselas, pero las articulaciones le dolían demasiado.

Hagrid se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de Hermione y se acercó a ella, abrazándola con delicadeza. O con toda la delicadeza que podía tratándose de alguien tan enorme. Fang se revolcaba por la nieve, ajeno a todo.

—Oh, Hermione —murmuró Hagrid, comprensivo—, no dejes que te afecte. Es Malfoy. Ya lo conoces, no merece la pena…

Hermione asintió sin saber a qué, hundiendo el rostro en el grueso abrigo de su amigo. Tenía la cabeza tan llena de dudas que su cerebro no se ponía de acuerdo sobre en cuál reflexionar primero. Aunque una de ellas estaba en la superficie, intermitente, inolvidable.

Malfoy la había acusado de darle un filtro amoroso. Un filtro amoroso. Las implicaciones de algo así estaban claras, pero era demasiado descabellado. Tenía que haber otra explicación. Malfoy estaba demasiado confundido, tanto que asustaba. Él no podía estar teniendo ningún tipo de… pensamiento _romántico_ sobre ella. Era irremediablemente imposible. Malfoy no podía verla como una mujer. Era una sangre sucia. Un _animal_.

Y sin embargo…, sus palabras, sus acusaciones... No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido. Se aferró con más fuerza al enorme cuerpo de Hagrid, tratando de liberar la tensión que la agarrotaba. Las manos le dolieron al hacer presión.

Ni siquiera entendió por qué de pronto estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas de sus ojos.


	15. Soledad

# CAPÍTULO 15

# Soledad

Las botas de piel de dragón, mojadas por la nieve, le pesaban a Draco como si fuesen de plomo, y hacían que cada escalón hasta su dormitorio le costase un esfuerzo extraordinario. Había cruzado la Sala Común sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, y, aunque le parecía haber escuchado algún saludo por parte de algún compañero, lo había ignorado totalmente. Se sentía curiosamente vacío, incapaz de sentir nada que no fuese un incómodo aturdimiento. Le dolían las sienes por la cantidad de pensamientos que trataba de evitar ordenar y que se amontonaban en su subconsciente. No quería pensar. No quería recordar por qué se sentía así. Recordarlo significaría darle vueltas a lo sucedido hacía apenas quince minutos en el Círculo de Piedra, cuando Granger había desmentido sus acusaciones sobre que ella era la causante de sus inexplicables sentimientos. Ella lo había negado todo. No era posible, no tenía sentido, no podía creerle… Mierda, otra vez estaba pensando en ello.

Y encima él había dicho _eso_. Amortentia.

Joder.

¿Pero por qué demonios…? ¿Por qué había dicho él algo así?

Mierda, mierda, y _mierda._

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con su mano enguantada y la luz mortecina de un candil le indicó que no estaba solo. Sintió la fuerte tentación de darse la vuelta y marcharse a buscar la soledad que necesitaba a otro sitio; pero un sollozo ahogado, casi desesperado, lo mantuvo en el marco de la puerta.

A pesar de la neblina que inundaba su mente, reconoció al dueño de la voz, y, aunque no asimiló completamente la situación, abandonó sus pensamientos para volver de una bofetada al mundo terrenal.

Recorrió la habitación de un rápido vistazo hasta descubrir a Nott, sentado en la silla del único escritorio que había en la estancia, y frotándose los ojos con ambas manos apresuradamente. No había nadie más allí. Sobre la mesa había un paquete rectangular, cuyo contenido no alcanzaba a distinguir desde la puerta. Aunque la rana de chocolate mordisqueada que Nott sostenía en la mano, le dio la pista que necesitaba. El candil del escritorio era el que estaba encendido.

Nott miró hacia la puerta de reojo, queriendo comprobar quién había entrado. Una capa de lágrimas frescas cubría sus ojos azules, los cuales estaban enrojecidos. Al igual que su nariz, y sus húmedos labios. Su rostro al completo estaba congestionado, propio de un evidente llanto previo.

—¿Draco? —cuestionó nerviosamente, aunque no hiciera falta.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó éste a su vez, al instante, cerrando la puerta casi por inercia tras él. Se sentía demasiado cansado emocionalmente como para recordar que hacía días que no se dirigían la palabra. Además, lo que veía lo había alarmado demasiado. No podía, a pesar de la fuerte discusión que habían mantenido, ignorar aquello.

Nott nunca lloraba. Era un muchacho fuerte, con una mente serena, y difícilmente perturbable. Mantenía la cabeza fría y sabía gestionar sus emociones, muchas veces mejor que el propio Draco. No solían afectarle cosas que sí lo hacían al resto de los jóvenes de su edad. Draco siempre había pensado que la muerte de su madre fue un punto de inflexión para él, para la gestión de sus sentimientos. Después de aquella pérdida, pocas cosas podían alterarlo. Su umbral de dolor estaba sorprendentemente alto. Y por ello, Draco, al ser consciente de que el muchacho había estado llorando desconsoladamente hasta segundos atrás, sintió que el agobio y la incertidumbre le dificultaban la respiración.

Nott se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza, intentando ocultar su rostro de la penetrante mirada gris del joven Malfoy.

—Nada. No… no es nada. De verdad. Nada —logró decir, intentando imprimir un tono sereno a su voz. Hubo un ligero tono más firme en la última palabra que casi convenció a Draco de que realmente no había pasado nada grave. Pero solo _casi_.

Draco ya estaba posicionado a su lado antes de que terminase la frase, mirándolo fijamente. El chico parecía jadear ligeramente aún, como si hubiera estado sollozando desesperadamente antes de su llegada. Y, el estar intentando controlar su respiración para disimular ante él, hacía que pareciese estar ahogándose aún más. Su rostro se esforzaba por no dejar escapar ninguna emoción que no fuese una serena compostura.

Draco no sabía qué decir. Sus ojos apreciaron un detalle en la blanca mano de su amigo, la que estaba más cerca de él, y con la cual sostenía la rana de chocolate. Un detalle que le paralizó el corazón. Adelantó su mano enguantada, y todavía empapada, y sujetó la muñeca de su amigo, acercándose su mano sin delicadeza para observarla mejor a la luz del candil del escritorio. El chocolate semi-derretido de la rana se escurría ligeramente por las yemas de sus dedos. En el dorso de su piel se adivinaba todavía la humedad de haberse secado las lágrimas con él. Pero lo que atrajo la mirada de Draco fue la sangre que coloreaba sus nudillos y el dorso de sus dedos. Las pequeñas heridas, como rozaduras en forma de costras casi cicatrizadas, que desfiguraban su piel. Como si hubiera golpeado una superficie irregular repetidamente con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco se obligó a tomar aire, dándose cuenta de que había contenido la respiración sin darse ni cuenta. Nott no se metía en peleas. Nunca. Era un chico tranquilo, pacífico y reflexivo. Tenía que haberse provocado eso él mismo. Dudaba que hubiera sido un accidente. Lo cual no lo tranquilizó precisamente. Observó su rostro, el cual se encontraba ladeado hacia el lado contrario, no queriendo mirarlo.

Finalmente soltó su mano, sin tener ni puta idea de qué decir.

—¿Estás comiendo chocolate? —logró preguntar Draco, en voz baja. Nott miró el paquete de ranas de chocolate por inercia, y por fin se atrevió a mirar al rubio por el rabillo del ojo.

—Me las ha dado Daphne. Son de Honeydukes —respondió el moreno, también en voz baja. A continuación frunció el ceño levemente, girando ligeramente más el rostro hacia su amigo, y preguntó—: ¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

Casi parecía querer alejar la conversación de él mismo, pero Draco no hizo caso a su pregunta. Se negaba a recordar la estúpida batalla de bolas de nieve que Granger había provocado, y todo lo que había rodeado esa batalla. Ahora mismo, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Se limitó a mirar a su amigo fijamente, hasta que logró asimilar sus primeras palabras.

—¿Y por qué te las ha dado? —se extrañó con voz serena.

—El otro día me vio… algo decaído. Ella solo quería animarme —murmuró, contemplando el dulce de chocolate con melancolía. Como si agradeciese el gesto, a pesar de que fuese evidente que no era suficiente para aliviar lo que lo carcomía.

—¿Decaído? —cuestionó Draco, en voz muy baja. Nott tragó saliva, sin mirarlo—. ¿Por qué?

Tardó unos segundos en contestar. Como si ordenase sus pensamientos, o se armase de valor para poner palabras a sus sentimientos. Como si necesitase un instante para coger aire y no derrumbarse. Como si estuviera conteniéndose para no hablar, a pesar de necesitarlo visiblemente.

—No estoy seguro. Por todo, supongo. Creo que se me han juntado demasiadas cosas. Me ha venido todo de golpe. Nuestra discusión, el futuro que nos espera cuando acabe el curso… De pronto me he sentido… muy solo. Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo —se apresuró a aclarar, con voz algo más fuerte—, nunca me ha importado, ya sabes que no me gustan las pandillas. Pero de repente me he sentido… tan alejado de todos los demás, tan diferente. Tan raro. Sé que es una tontería —volvió a enfatizar—, pero… creo que me ha superado. He sentido miedo del futuro que me espera, y de quedarme completamente solo. Siento que, uno por uno, estoy perdiendo a todo el que me importa —su voz volvió a sonar ahogada—. No había llegado a plantearme que mi nueva forma de pensar podría hacer que _realmente_ te perdiese.

Draco tragó saliva para intentar aflojar el nudo que de pronto le apretaba la garganta, sin conseguirlo. Sintió un escalofrío de culpabilidad recorrerle entero. Su rostro se descompuso por varios segundos, aunque por suerte Nott no lo vio. Mantenía la vista fija en la mesa.

—Nott, la pelea del otro día no… no significa nada de eso —logró articular con cautela.

« _No significa que quiera alejarme de ti_ ».

Nott dejó la rana a medio mordisquear sobre la superficie de la mesa y se giró sobre la silla para mirar a su amigo de frente. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero una nueva luz brillaba en ellos.

—Daphne me ha dicho lo mismo. Se ha fijado en que no he estado bien estos días. En que he estado algo más solo que de costumbre; y ha querido estar conmigo. Se ha dado cuenta de que tú y yo nos habíamos peleado. No me ha preguntado la razón de la pelea, simplemente me ha hecho compañía. Llevo varios días pasando bastante tiempo con ella. Estudiando juntos, pasando el rato, y, y… jugando al ajedrez mágico. Es muy buena —su voz sonaba tenue, perdido en sus recuerdos. Apartó la mirada cuando sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza—. Me… me ha besado. Y me ha dicho que le gusto —confesó, con voz ronca—. Ahora… ahora somos pareja. O eso creo.

_Ahora somos pareja._

Draco no fue capaz ni de parpadear. Nott volvió a alzar la mirada hasta sus ojos. Ambos amigos se miraron fijamente, ambos queriendo hablar, no haciéndolo hasta asegurarse de que el otro no iba a hablar primero.

—Joder —consiguió articular Draco, dejando escapar un jadeo impresionado—. ¿Me tomas el pelo? Lo has conseguido. Tío, has estado loco por ella desde los… ¿qué, once años? Y ahora estáis juntos.

El labio inferior de Nott se elevó, y sus comisuras se alzaron ligeramente, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. No apartaba la mirada de los ojos de su amigo.

—Draco, no voy a dejar de llevarme bien con Granger —pronunció Nott finalmente, dejándose de rodeos. Draco no se inmutó ante el cambio de tema; lo estaba esperando, sabía que era inevitable—. Sé que te cuesta creerlo, sé que no puedes ni concebirlo, pero de verdad que... ya no creo en la causa del Señor Oscuro —el joven rubio se tensó visiblemente sin poder evitarlo—. Ni en la de nuestros padres. Ya no creo que los sangre sucia sean inferiores a nosotros. _Nada_ me demuestra que lo sean. Para mí ya... no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Granger, por ejemplo, es hija de muggles, sí, pero es inteligente, una bruja extraordinaria, una buena persona y...

—No sigas, Nott, por Merlín —logró articular Draco apartando el rostro, cerrando los ojos y frotándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Esforzándose por no gritar de frustración. Sus guantes seguían empapados, y sintió el frío inundarle el puente de la nariz.

—Lo siento, pero lo pienso de verdad. ¿Qué hace a Granger inferior a nosotros? Para mí, el Señor Oscuro está librando una guerra sin sentido. Iba a dejar morir a mi padre, su seguidor, sin pestañear siquiera. Y todo por acabar con unas personas que no se lo merecen —argumentó, incrédulo ante semejante forma de actuar—. Confié en ti para contarte mis verdaderos pensamientos, pero quizá fue un error, quizá debería habérmelo guardado para mí… Pero no me arrepiento, eres mi mejor amigo, y quise contártelo. No me importa que no pienses igual que yo —Nott siguió mirando el perfil de su amigo. Draco parecía incapaz de mirarlo, pero por suerte no lo interrumpió—. A veces siento que prefiero arriesgarme a todo lo que me dijiste antes que seguir fingiendo creer en algo que no tiene sentido para mí. Sé que voy a ser un mortífago, y que tengo que disimular lo que pienso porque me matarán sin dudarlo, tienes toda la razón. Pero… a veces no lo hago, porque siento que no tiene sentido disimular. No tengo nada que perder, Draco. Ni padre, ni madre... nada.

—¿Tu vida? —rezongó Malfoy casi con sarcasmo, volviéndose hacia él de nuevo. Mirándolo con incredulidad. Nott tardó en responder; temblaba ligeramente y estaba pálido a la luz de su lámpara.

—¿Mi vida? ¿Mi vida, que pronto estará en manos del Señor Oscuro, pues me obligarán a convertirme en mortífago simplemente porque mi padre lo es? ¡Como si yo estuviese obligado a tener sus propias creencias…! Una vida como mortífago, en la que tendré que hacer cosas horribles contra mi voluntad, y sin poder siquiera fingir que no quiero hacerlas. Esa vida no merece la pena temer perderla. Me aseguraré de que tú no te veas afectado por lo que yo pienso de los hijos de muggles —aseguró, en voz baja pero firme. Sonaba algo ronca, y Draco apreció un deje desesperado—. Lo digo en serio, nadie pensará ni por un momento que tú piensas igual que yo. Me aseguraré de ello, en el peor de los casos. Si es que todavía quieres seguir siendo mi amigo. Si no… no puedo reprocharte nada. De verdad.

Su voz se ahogó ligeramente en la última frase. Malfoy tuvo que apretar los dientes para controlarse. No podía convencerle. Sus nuevas convicciones habían arraigado en su mente con profundidad. Si de verdad le daba igual que lo mataran, y si le aseguraba que la gente no empezaría a sospechar de él, de Draco... El joven Malfoy no sabía qué más objetar. De qué otra forma disuadirlo. No tenía más argumentos que sonasen coherentes. Seguía preocupado, seguía temiendo por la seguridad de su amigo, _por la vida de su amigo_ , pero no era capaz de decirlo con esa claridad. No le gustaba demostrar preocupación por nadie. Ni siquiera por su mejor amigo, si podía evitarlo. Y tenía muy claro que, ni aunque llegase a mostrar lo asustado que estaba por él, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Lord Voldemort le había hecho demasiado daño arrebatándole a su padre.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un crujido. Tanto Draco como Nott sufrieron un sobresalto, inmersos como estaban en la conversación. Blaise Zabini estaba en el umbral, y Draco solo tuvo que echar un rápido y alarmado vistazo a su rostro de marcadas facciones para tener claro que no había escuchado la conversación. Blaise parecía que, simplemente, había ido a su habitación sin saber si habría alguien o no. Lucía sereno y desganado. Ni siquiera pareció fijarse en el estado en el que todavía se encontraba Nott, con el reciente llanto aún plasmado en su cara.

—¿Qué hay? —saludó el recién llegado de pasada, adentrándose en la habitación en dirección a sus pertenencias.

—Blaise —pidió Draco, al instante. Intentando imprimir a su voz un tono adusto. Se cruzó de brazos—, déjanos solos, por favor. Estamos hablando de algo privado.

El joven de piel negra dejó su mochila sobre la cama y miró a su compañero con la extrañeza y la molestia brillando en sus oscuros ojos. Ni siquiera miró a Nott.

—¿Y tiene que ser aquí? —cuestionó, con desdén. Al ver que Draco seguía mirándolo fríamente, sin intención de repetir la petición, resopló—. Vale, tú mandas. Estaré abajo, avísame cuando terminéis con vuestras gilipolleces. Quiero ducharme.

Draco no contestó. Nott ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada del suelo. Cuando Zabini salió, cerrando tras él con un golpe algo más fuerte de lo habitual, ambos amigos volvieron a mirarse; agradecido Nott, agotado Draco.

—¿Greengrass lo sabe? —cuestionó el joven rubio en voz baja—. ¿Lo de Granger? ¿Lo del Señor Oscuro? ¿Ella…?

Nott tragó saliva, calibrando la respuesta. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza.

—Ella, por lo que sé, no tiene nada que ver con Él. Ni tampoco su familia. No ha salido el tema, no hemos hablado del Señor Oscuro, así que no sabe nada de mi situación. No me ha preguntado nada de eso —agachó la cabeza ligeramente—. Tampoco creo que se lo contase. Es más fácil así. No quiero ponerla en peligro de ninguna manera… Y sí que sabe lo de Granger. Pero… no parece importarle. O al menos eso creo.

Draco contempló a Nott, el cual miraba el suelo con sus tristes ojos azules, y emitió un resoplido de frustración. Aun así, sintió que el peso que se encontraba alojado en su estómago disminuía, permitiéndole respirar con más normalidad.

—Bueno, pues tú mismo —espetó de pronto Draco, casi de forma defensiva, haciéndolo alzar la mirada. Tenía la boca seca. Mientras hablaba, comenzó a quitarse los empapados guantes, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada de su amigo—, haz lo que te dé la reverenda gana. Conseguirás que te maten, pero, si a ti no te importa, a mí menos. Mientras no me metas a mí en todo esto, no tengo nada más que objetar. Sólo ándate con ojo. Es lo único que puedo pedirte.

Nott siguió mirándolo con fijeza; fue a decir algo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que volvían a ser amigos, pero Draco no le dejó.

—Ni se te ocurra, no hables más. Que siempre que abres la boca metes la pata —dijo el joven rubio, arrojando los guantes a su cama, y quitándose también el empapado abrigo. Después se acercó al escritorio y le robó una de las ranas de chocolate de la caja. Se puso a sacarla de su envoltorio con forma pentagonal, de color dorado y azul, para evitar mirarlo a la cara mientras hablaba—: O, mejor, ábrela y cuéntame cómo de grave ha sido el golpe que se ha dado Greengrass en la cabeza.

Theodore parpadeó, confundido, pero no pudo contener una discreta expresión de ironía.

—¿Golpe?

—Se ha tenido que dar un buen golpe para decidir que quiere empezar a salir contigo —especificó Draco con desdén, como si fuese obvio, logrando hacer esbozar a su amigo una mueca de fingida molestia—. Dime, ¿qué se siente al tener tu primera novia? Ya era hora de que te estrenases, tío. Y con Greengrass, quién te lo iba a decir… Merlín, esto está de muerte, hacía años que no las probaba —masculló de pronto, al darle un mordisco a la rana, para después observarla con admiración.

Una sonrisa sincera asomó a las tristes facciones de Nott, el cual se apresuró a volcar la caja de ranas sobre el escritorio, dispuesto a compartirlas con su amigo.

* * *

Eran las siete de la tarde del jueves, y Hermione, que ya había terminado todos sus deberes, había subido a su desierta habitación para revisar algunos libros, dejando a Harry y Ron en la Sala Común peleándose con unas redacciones de Transformaciones especialmente difíciles.

Los libros que quería examinar los había sacado de la biblioteca, y trataban sobre la mente. Seguía muy preocupada por el problema de Harry, por la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza en momentos aleatorios. El día anterior, el muchacho había vuelto a oír la voz cuando estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor, componiendo tal expresión de pasmo que casi hizo atragantarse a sus amigos. Por lo cual, Hermione había decidido hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando no encontraba respuestas: acudir a los libros. Había aprovechado ese momento, ya que había visto a Lavender y Parvati entretenidas en la Sala Común, y podría tener la habitación para ella sola. Prefería que nadie le viese leer nada sobre esa temática, para no levantar sospechas.

Tenía dos volúmenes ante sí: _Una guía práctica para contrarrestar la Legeremancia_ , de Franciscus Fieldwake y _Vivir con un Legeremante: elija su mente sabiamente_ , de la sociedad inglesa de Legeremantes. De momento no estaban siendo de mucha ayuda, al menos las primeras páginas. No había sacado nada en claro todavía, ni veía el problema de su amigo reflejado en los textos que tenía delante.

Pero quizá la culpa no era de los libros.

Llevaba casi media hora sentada sobre su cama, pero apenas había leído dos páginas, lo cual era algo alarmante, pues era capaz de devorarse libros extensos en pocos días. La razón de esa anomalía era que tenía la mente muy lejos, concretamente en cierto muchacho rubio de ojos grises.

Después de verse obligada a leer una misma línea tres veces, Hermione dejó el libro a un lado, derrotada y frustrada consigo misma y con su despiste. Se abrazó las rodillas, dejando la vista perdida en la pared opuesta. Se permitió dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y recuerdos, acumulados en su subconsciente. De lo contrario, no iba a poder concentrarse en la lectura.

" _Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. No juegues conmigo, Granger. Te haré confesar por las buenas o por las malas._ "

Hermione cerró los ojos. No entendía nada. _Nada_. Las acusaciones de Malfoy no tenían sentido alguno. ¿Un filtro amoroso? ¿Cómo iba a darle ella un filtro amoroso? ¿ _Por qué_ iba a dárselo? Esa reclamación solo podía significar que él comenzaba a tener algún tipo de… interés sentimental hacia ella. En contra de su voluntad, según él. Era la única explicación lógica que encajaba con sus acusaciones, pero el caso es que, en la práctica, _no era posible_. Era Malfoy. _Malfoy_. Draco Malfoy. La persona que le gritó en su segundo año " _Seréis los siguientes, sangre sucia_ ", la persona gracias a la cual estuvieron a punto de asesinar a Buckbeak, la persona que le quitó puntos durante el periodo de la Brigada Inquisitorial por el simple hecho de ser una sangre sucia, la persona que le ofreció una chapa que decía "Potter Apesta" pero le dijo que no le tocase la mano…

Pero ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Malfoy le había aferrado del brazo, o de la mano, o se había acercado a ella más de lo normal últimamente.

Pero seguía sin ser posible. ¡Él no podía estar teniendo ningún tipo de pensamiento romántico hacia ella! Era… descabellado. Contra natura. _Absurdo_.

Malfoy tenía sus propias creencias, su forma de ver la vida, muy distinta a la de ella. Para él, Hermione no era más que cualquier insecto, él mismo se lo había dicho. Enamorarse de ella sería peor que una herejía. Era evidente que algo así no entraba en sus planes, ni de lejos. ¿A qué venían entonces todas esas acusaciones?

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y emitió un gemido de frustración. La cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier momento.

_«_ _Has perdido la cabeza, Malfoy. Es la única explicación_ _»,_ pensó con resignación, como si él pudiese oírla. _«_ _Siempre me has detestado, es lo que me has demostrado a lo largo de los años. No me hagas dudar de lo que sientes, Malfoy. No me hagas pensar cosas absurdas..._ _»_

¿Por qué era tan complicado todo lo relacionado con Malfoy, últimamente? ¿Por qué ocupaba tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos? ¿Desde cuándo era alguien tan importante para su subconsciente?

En ese momento, unos discretos golpes la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y una cabellera pelirroja se asomó.

—¿Estás ocupada? —quiso saber Ginny, mirando alrededor fugazmente para comprobar si estaba sola.

—No, tranquila, entra —ofreció Hermione, con una sonrisa forzada, regresando al mundo terrenal. La joven Weasley entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Vengo a pedirte que, por favor, bajes cuanto antes a ayudar a Harry y Ron con sus redacciones antes de que mi hermano meta la cabeza en la chimenea —bromeó la joven pelirroja—. Ya tenemos el pelo bastante rojo…

Hermione rió entre dientes. Colocó el marcapáginas en el libro que mantenía abierto a su lado, y lo cerró. Más tarde lo retomaría.

—Sí, ahora bajo. Me han insistido en que ellos podían, pero no me cuesta nada echarles una mano, darles un par de ideas…

—Yo no he tenido nada que ver, ¿eh? —se rió Ginny, sentándose en la cama de al lado, la de Parvati. Contempló el libro de su amiga—. ¿Has encontrado algo útil?

—Nada aún —Hermione suspiró—. Tampoco he leído mucho. Hoy estoy algo despistada.

—¿Y eso? —quiso saber su amiga, aunque su tono de voz ligeramente más serio inquietó a Hermione.

—Nada importante —desechó, restándole importancia—. Tonterías, no te preocupes…

Ginny no apartó la mirada de sus ojos. A Hermione, de pronto, la asaltó la idea de que algo iba mal. Su amiga se había puesto, repentinamente, muy seria.

—¿Tonterías relacionadas con Malfoy? —quiso saber Ginny, arqueando una ceja indolentemente. El corazón de Hermione no escapó por su boca de puro milagro. ¿ _Qué_?

—¿Malfoy? —farfulló, aturullada, forzando una risotada. Intentó contener el nerviosismo que la invadió de pronto—. ¿P-por qué dices algo así? ¿Por qué él?

Ginny se removió un poco, incómoda, todavía observándola con atención.

—Que conste que esto es alto secreto —dijo la pelirroja, cogiendo una almohada y estrujándola contra su estómago. Intentó adornar su voz de un ligero toque de fingida solemnidad, para relajar el ambiente. Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, queriendo que continuase—. Hoy he tenido clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, y me ha comentado que ayer por la tarde os encontró a Malfoy y a ti enzarzados en una pelea, en los jardines. Aunque esto es confidencial. No le digas que te lo he dicho —Hermione volvió a asentir, sin pensarlo—. Y también me ha dicho que parecías bastante afectada. Y, como al venir a la Sala Común no te he visto ni con Harry ni mi hermano, he pensado que igual aún estarías decaída… y en realidad he subido porque quería saber si estabas bien.

—No —replicó Hermione casi con brusquedad, sin saber muy bien a qué—. O sea, sí estoy bien —dijo con más suavidad—. Te agradezco tu preocupación. No… no acabé afectada. Es solo que… Malfoy me saca de mis casillas. Ya lo conoces. Comenzó a meterse conmigo, y, pues… tampoco soy de piedra.

—Es un cabrón —masculló Ginny, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños sobre la almohada—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada especial —dijo Hermione con voz suave, alisando mecánicamente su falda—. Lo de siempre. Debería inventar insultos nuevos, se está volviendo aburrido —soltó una falsa risita, fingiendo divertirse—. Pero tengo la cabeza en otras cosas. No tiene nada que ver con él. En serio. Sería absurdo darle vueltas a nada que tenga que ver con él —afirmó, con tal vehemencia que estuvo a punto de creérselo. Ginny, sin embargo, siguió mirándola fijamente.

—Hermione, ¿por qué estabas con Malfoy en los jardines cuando nos dijiste que irías a la biblioteca? —cuestionó con aplastante sinceridad, sin rodeos. Hermione sintió que el corazón se le paraba. _Maldita sea._

—Quise… dar un rodeo para ir a la biblioteca. Quería tomar el aire, y despejarme, nada más —fingió una risotada divertida—. ¿Qué insinúas, acaso? ¿Qué quedé con Malfoy para vernos en los jardines? Por favor, Ginny…

La joven pelirroja forzó una sonrisa, dejando claro que era justo lo que pensaba, aunque parecía encontrarlo tan incoherente como lo mostraba su amiga.

—Lo sé, lo siento, pero no pude evitar mosquearme un poco con lo que me dijo Hagrid. Pero tienes razón, es absurdo —Ginny amplió su sonrisa, como disculpándose. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, reconozco que suena raro. Últimamente me encuentro a Malfoy en todas partes, estoy teniendo mucha mala suerte —confesó Hermione, dejando caer su mirada. « _También lo he buscado en varias ocasiones, pero eso Ginny no necesita saberlo…_ »

—¿Qué te preocupa, entonces? ¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó la pelirroja impulsivamente. Al instante se arrepintió—. Quiero decir, no quiero que te sientas obligada a contarme nada. Pero si te puedo ayudar en algo…

Hermione sintió la punzada de la culpabilidad atravesarla. _Ojalá pudiera contárselo_.

—Ya sabes que confío en ti —musitó, mirándola con intenso cariño—. Somos amigas. Pero no quiero preocuparte. Me… estoy comiendo la cabeza por tonterías, nada más. No es nada grave.

—Si es algo que te preocupa, no es una tontería. Guardártelo es lo peor que puedes hacer. Busca alguien a quien contárselo. Desahógate —la animó Ginny, comprensiva. Después enmudeció, mirando a su alrededor buscando inspiración, hasta que, de pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a Crookshanks? —propuso, ilusionada.

El esponjoso y peludo gato ni siquiera alzó la cabeza al oírse mencionado. Hermione se echó a reír sin poder remediarlo.

— _Por Dios_ , Ginny.

—Que sí, que sí, confía en mí —la joven Weasley se levantó de la cama, animada por su propia idea—. Es más fácil, ya verás. Consejos no podrá darte, pero te quedarás como nueva desahogándote. Yo a Arnold le cuento un montón de cosas. ¿Verdad, Crookshanks?

Ginny se sentó en la cama de Hermione y se colocó a un letárgico y poco colaborativo Crookshanks en el regazo. Lo cogió con suavidad por las patas delanteras y tiró de ellas con cuidado para ponerlo en pie sobre sus patas traseras. El malhumorado rostro de la mascota de Hermione se clavó en su dueña, con aburrimiento.

—Por supuesto, pelirroja cotilla, me encantaría escuchar lo que mi querida dueña tenga que contarme —comenzó Ginny su pantomima, poniendo voz grave y moviendo las patas de Crookshanks como si fuese él quien hablaba—. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad, jovencita que me alimenta? Yo no voy a decírselo a nadie… Nadie sabe hablar _gatuno_ por aquí cerca…

—Oh, Ginny —protestó Hermione, sin poder contener la risa. Sabía que su amiga no hablaba en serio, que solo quería hacerla reír, y la verdad es que se lo agradecía—, déjalo, no le hagas eso, pobrecillo…

—¡No hagas caso a esa pelirroja que está detrás mío! —protestó Ginny con la voz de Crookshanks—. Esa solo es una cotilla…

Hermione no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante la imaginación de su amiga. Pero después su sonrisa se atenuó. Suspiró, inquieta, contemplándola juguetear con Crookshanks. Quizá pudiese contarle algo… Lo justo para que le diese algún consejo. Ella sola no estaba sacando nada en claro. Y, en verdad, se estaba volviendo loca.

—Ginny… si alguien te acusase de darle un filtro amoroso, ¿qué pensarías? —cuestionó, con la vista clavada en el edredón, midiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. Ginny dejó de mover a Crookshanks, sorprendida al ver que su amiga se animaba a hablar, y la miró con renovada atención y seriedad. Dejó al gato tranquilo sobre su regazo.

—Una acusación… ¿infundada? —quiso saber Ginny, con delicadeza, para entender bien la situación. Hermione asintió, sin molestarse—. Bueno, pues, si yo no hubiera dado a nadie un filtro amoroso, pero ese alguien pensase que sí, creo que está bastante claro. Pensaría que siente algo por mí, pero no quiere aceptarlo. Y me quiere echar a mí la culpa.

Hermione frunció los labios. Se esperaba esa respuesta, aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no oírla. Podía notar cómo enrojecían sus mejillas; se sentía terriblemente incómoda al hablar de cosas así, no estaba acostumbrada. Era capaz de dar infinidad de consejos amorosos a sus amigos; como había hecho con Ginny sobre Harry muchas veces, o con Harry sobre Cho Chang. Pero hablar de los suyos propios era demasiado para ella. Demasiado violento, demasiado complejo. Y más en esa situación. Más con _Malfoy_ de por medio.

—Eso es lo que me da a entender también a mí. Pero el problema es que no es posible, esa no es una opción —repuso Hermione, como si sobre eso no hubiese duda alguna, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tiene que haber otra explicación. Pero no se me ocurre cuál.

—¿A qué viene esa seguridad de que no le gustas? ¿Qué tienes tú para no gustarle, a ver? —replicó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño con molestia, dispuesta a elevar el autoestima de su amiga.

—No es eso, si no que… Es una persona muy intolerante con los hijos de muggles. En eso se parece a Malfoy, por ejemplo —añadió cuidadosamente, con disimulo—. Por eso es absurdo pensar que pueda sentir nada por mí. Por lo tanto no entiendo por qué me ha dicho algo semejante. Y… no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

Hermione agradeció que la pelirroja tuviera la discreción de no presionarla para que le revelase el nombre de esa persona. Aún así, al verla reflexionar, y vacilar, como si no se atreviese a hablar, se apresuró a añadir:

—No se trata de Theodore Nott, si es eso lo que estás pensando —aclaró, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ginny volvió a sonreír, avergonzada, y no dijo nada al respecto.

—Bueno, sea quien sea, si se parece remotamente a Malfoy no parece posible que le gustes, te doy la razón… Sería complicado. Lo que me cuentas es muy extraño... Aunque nada es imposible —añadió en voz algo más firme, como si pensase en voz alta—. Deduzco que es sangre limpia, y no sería el primero que se acaba enamorando de un hijo de muggles, ni será el último. Lo que te ha desvelado habla por sí solo —se cruzó de brazos y contempló el vacío, pensativa—. ¿Y a ti esa persona te interesa? —preguntó de pronto, mirándola con atención.

—¿Qué? —replicó Hermione al instante, incrédula. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Bueno, ya me entiendes. Solo lo pregunto, porque, bueno, si no le correspondes no hace falta que le des vueltas. Podrías dejarlo estar y ya está, que él se rompa la cabeza si quiere —propuso, encogiéndose de hombros con disculpa.

Hermione miró a su amiga a los ojos; de pronto incapaz de responder a esa repentina pero sencilla pregunta. Ginny hablaba con toda la lógica del mundo. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba estar? ¿Qué más daba? Que Malfoy se comiese la cabeza si quería… a ella no le afectaba. Malfoy no le gustaba. No lo hacía. No lo… ¿hacía?

—Tienes razón —murmuró Hermione, parpadeando rápidamente, alejando _ciertos_ pensamientos de su cabeza. _No podía_ estar dudando de algo así, por Merlín—. Creo que… una acusación así me ha chocado mucho, y por eso no puedo evitar darle vueltas. No lo comprendo, y odio no hacerlo… Pero por supuesto que no quiero tener nada con esa persona. ¿Cómo voy a sentir algo por alguien que odia a los que son como yo, y nos considera más bajos que la escoria? —articuló, con vehemencia. Ginny asintió con un gesto, dándole la razón.

—Te entiendo, y eso sería lo más lógico. Y te conozco, cariño, y eres muy madura y coherente. Pero… el amor no siempre funciona así. La atracción no es algo controlable, ni atiende a la lógica, por eso te lo preguntaba —explicó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Te entiendo, y lo sé, o eso creo, pero… —balbuceó Hermione con un hilo de voz. Intentando rebatir con coherencia a su amiga—. Tiene que haber una cierta lógica de base. Tienes que ver algo atractivo en esa persona. No puedes sentirte atraído por alguien completamente opuesto a ti. Por alguien con creencias opuestas, alguien con quien no tienes nada en común.

—No sé qué decirte —protestó Ginny con expresión de divertida disculpa—. Creo que confundes enamoramiento con atracción. Quiero decir, puede atraerte alguien que apenas conozcas. Harry me gusta desde los once años. ¿Lo conocía lo suficiente cuando empezó a gustarme? No. ¿Es correspondido? Tampoco. ¿Me gusta? Muchísimo —soltó una risita divertida. Hermione tardó unos segundos en devolverle la sonrisa divertida, perdida en sus palabras y en lo que significaban.

—Pero eso es diferente. Harry es una buena persona, y sabías que teníais valores semejantes cuando empezó a gustarte. ¿Cómo podría yo… sentir nada por alguien que me rechaza abiertamente sin siquiera conocerme, solo por lo que cree que soy? Por lo que le han dicho que soy. No puedo sentirme atraída por alguien que odia a los que son como yo. Por alguien que me considera inferior a él —se obligó a no parpadear. Maldición, ¿por qué sentía que se estaba engañando a sí misma? Estaba empezando a notar mucho calor en la nuca.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Le sonrió, intentando animarla.

—La verdad es que tienes toda la razón, te entiendo perfectamente. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Olvídate de lo que te ha dicho esa persona. No dejes que alguien así te afecte, ni fastidie tu paz mental.

—Y que lo digas —admitió Hermione, sonriendo de forma vacilante. Sacudió la cabeza, ampliando la sonrisa—. Tienes toda la razón. No sé por qué le doy tantas vueltas. No tiene ninguna importancia. No va a… cambiar mi vida de ninguna manera. Voy a olvidarlo todo —sonrió más firmemente—. Olvida esta conversación. No sé por qué le he dado tanta importancia. Creo que estoy cansada y ya me preocupo por cualquier cosa.

—Has estado haciendo muchos deberes estos días, además de investigar lo de Harry; necesitas dormir —corroboró su amiga, feliz de verla más tranquila—. Perfecto, todo olvidado. Descansa esa cabeza —Ginny dejó a Crookshanks sobre el colchón—. Voy abajo, con los chicos. A terminar de hacer los deberes de Herbología antes de que los Narcisos Pitadores se extingan.

—Gracias, Ginny, y perdona por esta tontería —aseguró Hermione, fingiendo sentirse más calmada. Aunque la opresión de su pecho había, incluso, aumentado. Estaba deseando quedarse sola. Aun así, tomó la mano de su amiga para acariciarla a modo de despedida.

—No te preocupes. Nos pasa a todos. Si necesitas cualquier consejo romántico de alguien que lleva seis años enamorada de un chico sin conseguir nada, me dices. Tengo muchos, a cada cual más inútil —aseguró la joven pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo y acariciándole una pierna con cariño. Hermione le rio la broma, aunque la miró con una expresión cargada de lástima.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —cuestionó Hermione con suavidad—. De lo de Harry.

Ginny se encogió de hombros, componiendo una expresión más serena, luciendo menos bromista.

—Bien. Supongo que estoy bien. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, aunque solo sea como amigos. Poco a poco estoy aprendiendo a no pedir más. Lo tengo cerca, y es suficiente —suspiró por la nariz, esbozando una sonrisa—. Sé que cualquier otra situación sería… complicada. Sé que no se lo plantea. Y lo último que quiero es perderlo. Así está bien. Lo llevo mejor.

—Me alegro mucho —aseguró Hermione con sinceridad, volviendo a acariciar su mano—. Ya sabes que si necesitas algo…

—Lo sé, gracias —agradeció Ginny con suavidad, para después ponerse en pie—. Tú también, ya lo sabes. Pero ahora descansa esa cabeza. Y baja cuando puedas a ayudar a esos dos…

—Voy ahora mismo —Hermione la despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

Cuando la joven Weasley abandonó el cuarto, el peso en el pecho de Hermione pareció aplastarla contra el colchón. A pesar de las buenas intenciones de Ginny, las preocupaciones de Hermione habían aumentado. Y ahora ya no era solo por el extraño comportamiento y la acusación de Malfoy.

Si no por sus propias reacciones. Sus más profundos pensamientos. Sus _verdaderos_ pensamientos.

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con los brazos cruzados, incapaz de estar sentada por más tiempo. Sentía tal amasijo de sensaciones distintas en su interior que le parecía que terminaría sufriendo una taquicardia. Descruzó los brazos y se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, intentando relajarse. Suspiró con profundidad un par de veces y cerró los ojos.

Todo era ridículo. Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas. Estaba dando demasiada importancia a Malfoy. Estaba preocupándose por algo estúpido.

Últimamente pasaba más tiempo pensando en Malfoy, y hablando con él, del que había pasado desde que lo conocía, y posiblemente eso había confundido de alguna manera sus sentimientos hacia él. Sí, eso era, solo estaba confusa. Si se alejaba de Malfoy, si volvían a ser los simples conocidos que eran antes, todo se solucionaría. Todo volvería a la normalidad. Aunque… aún quedaban en el aire las acusaciones de Malfoy del día anterior. _Un filtro amoroso_. Daba la impresión de que él estaba en la misma situación que ella. Igual de confuso que ella. Y eso era lo que Hermione no terminaba de entender. Que él, con sus inflexibles e inquebrantables creencias racistas, estuviera tan confundido... como ella.

Se acercó a su cama de nuevo y se arrodilló frente a ella, apoyando los brazos sobre el borde del colchón, y la barbilla, a su vez, sobre ellos. Crookshanks la contemplaba con aspecto enfurruñado en su rostro aplastado.

—¿Qué se siente cuando alguien te gusta? —le susurró a su gato, con voz débil—. Porque tengo la sensación de que no puede sentirse muy distinto a esto —enmudeció, asustada de sí misma—. Se siente… parecido a lo que sentía por Ron hace años, cuando creía que me gustaba. Eso comprendí que solo era cariño, un fuerte cariño. Era otro tipo de amor. Pero ahora no puedo estar sintiendo cariño por Draco Malfoy. Y esto es, de algún modo, _diferente_. Es más… brusco. Más intenso, más perturbador. Y comienzo a tener miedo. ¿Cómo puede estar pasándome esto…?

Cerró los ojos. A su mente regresó el rostro de Malfoy, con esa mueca irónica que siempre esbozaba. Siempre se comportaba como un niñato, bravucón y fanfarrón. Petulante y presuntuoso. Siempre metiéndose en problemas, siempre llamando la atención. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Hermione llevaba tiempo pensando que eso solo era una fachada. Había visto y presenciado a un Malfoy más serio, más maduro. En el fondo, no era ningún niñato. Y, cuando demostraba cómo realmente era, emitía una especie de _fuerza masculina_ que la chica no sabía muy bien de dónde provenía. Era inteligente; cuando no se insultaban, eran capaces de mantener una conversación madura y coherente. Bueno, incluso cuando se insultaban se lo demostraba. Era ácido. Rápido de mente. Ingenioso. Lo cierto era que, aunque no le gustaba el contenido de sus palabras, le gustaba cómo se expresaba, oírlo hablar. Le pareció escuchar su voz, varonil, maliciosa, con su vieja costumbre de arrastrar las sílabas. La sensación de su mano sujetándola del brazo con fuerza; las corrientes eléctricas que la recorrían ante la cercanía con su cuerpo; la emoción que la inundaba, sin que ella quisiese darse cuenta, cada vez que se lo encontraba en los pasillos, en las clases...

—Me atrae —articuló en voz alta, a la soledad de su habitación. Sintió que la piel de los brazos se le ponía de gallina—. Malfoy me atrae. Creo que no puedo negar eso. Pero —se apresuró a decir, con voz ahogada, intentando solucionar lo que, sin duda, era la conclusión más complicada a la que se había enfrentado consigo misma— no significa nada. No va a pasar nada. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, esto no es nada relevante. No es importante…

Era capaz de recordar muchos de sus diversos insultos. Sus burlas sin motivo, solo por cruel entretenimiento para sí mismo. Su desprecio hacia todo lo que la rodeaba; sus amigos, sus costumbres, su familia... Su desprecio hacia ella por ser algo que siempre le habían enseñado a odiar, y que él nunca se había cuestionado.

Recordó que estaba de parte del enemigo, de Lord Voldemort. No sabía hasta qué punto, pero sabía que compartía sus creencias, él mismo se lo había dicho. Apoyaba la idea de un genocidio contra los hijos de muggles. Había dicho que la mataría por ser quien era nada más poner un pie fuera de la escuela.

Como si hubieran soltado Gas Agarrotador en la habitación, comenzó a sentir el pánico invadirla. Y la vergüenza.

—No puedo sentirme así por Malfoy, Crookshanks —susurró Hermione, conteniendo un suspiro angustiado y enterrando el rostro entre sus brazos—. No puedo. No por Malfoy. Cualquiera menos Malfoy.


	16. Después del entrenamiento

# CAPÍTULO 16

# Después del entrenamiento

Draco estaba tosiendo, presa de unas incontrolables arcadas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el retrete. Era muy entrada la noche, y, una vez más, las pesadillas lo habían arrancado de un sueño reparador. Jadeando, cuando las arcadas remitieron, tiró de la cadena y mantuvo el rostro apoyado en el brazo, colocado éste sobre el borde del retrete. Se sentía fatal. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y tuvo que contenerse para no emitir un gemido de frustración que despertase a sus compañeros de cuarto.

Estaba harto. Estaba cansándose de que su cuerpo lo traicionase, de que lo colmase de un nerviosismo, de un pánico, que no debía sentir. No debía tener pesadillas sobre convertirse en mortífago, no debía soñar con el cadáver de su padre, pudriéndose en Azkaban. No tenía que sentir miedo de cumplir su destino. Era un honor, un privilegio. Algo que ansiaba hacer, desde siempre. ¿Por qué su cuerpo se empeñaba en negarle vivir esa satisfacción?

Estaba agotado. Se dijo que las pesadillas se recrudecían cuando estaba especialmente nervioso o alterado. Y últimamente estaba condenadamente alterado.

Por Granger.

Esa estúpida sangre sucia había llegado a su mente para quedarse. Había invadido los recovecos de su subconsciente, y ahora se negaba a irse. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde lo sucedido en el Círculo de Piedra, desde hacía casi tres semanas. No estaba muy seguro si era por vergüenza ante esa conversación que se le fue de las manos, por rencor ante la negación de ella de ser la culpable de lo que le sucedía, o porque era demasiado terco como para enfrentarla, pero se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. La había ignorado totalmente, ni siquiera la había utilizado, ni a ella ni a sus amigos, para divertirse con sus colegas. Había sido muy cuidadoso de que no se presentase una ocasión semejante, lo cual había sido relativamente duro, pues coincidían en muchas clases. Necesitaba alejarla de su mente, de sus pensamientos, de su vida.

Pero siempre estaba ahí. En las clases, sentada a apenas unos pupitres de distancia. En el Gran Comedor, en la otra punta de la enorme estancia, pero perceptible para el radar en el que se había convertido el cerebro de Draco. En la biblioteca, en un rincón, estudiando con sus amigos, los estúpidos de San Potter y la Comadreja. El Trío Inseparable. O con la Comadreja Junior, esa tal Ginny Weasley. Insufrible, y exasperadamente pretenciosa para provenir de una familia de traidores a la sangre. También, en ocasiones, los acompañaba una chica rubia de Ravenclaw, a la cual, si Draco no se equivocaba, llamaban Lunática Lovegood. No sabía su nombre real, y no sabía nada de ella. Tampoco le importaba lo más mínimo. Incluso, a veces, les acompañaba el cero a la izquierda del imbécil de Longbottom. Nada nuevo bajo el sol, Granger toda la vida había estado con esa chusma, de la misma índole que ella. Solo que, ahora, Draco se había fijado conscientemente en las costumbres de la chica. Aunque no se dirigiesen la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada, Draco la seguía teniendo jodida y desagradablemente presente.

Se frotó el rostro con las manos. Al parecer, el estrés que Granger le provocaba hacía que volviese a tener pesadillas. Era el colmo.

Se puso en pie, tiritando ligeramente de frío. Salió del baño, apagando el candil con luz tras él, rezando para no haber despertado a los demás. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones ni hablar siquiera con nadie. Para su sorpresa, todos sus compañeros seguían dormidos. Incluido Nott, a diferencia de otras ocasiones.

Agradeciendo esa pequeña fortuna con que la vida lo recompensaba, se acercó al escritorio y llenó un vaso de agua fría, que vació después de un trago.

Disfrutando del líquido helado bajando por su irritado esófago, el chico desvió sus ojos hacia una de las ventanas, perdiendo su mirada en la verdosa luz que el lago emitía, arrancando destellos perlados al cristal del vaso. Era una luz muy sutil; imaginaba que habría una brillante luna en el cielo. Si no, no habría luz que atravesase las densas aguas, a esas horas de la noche.

En ese momento, en la soledad de su habitación, se sintió muy estúpido. Y muy enfadado consigo mismo. ¿De verdad no podía controlar lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¡Qué ridiculez! Claro que podía. Granger volvería a ser la conocida que siempre había sido. La apartaría de su mente. Sin más preámbulos. Era imposible que fuese tan complicado. Se estaba ahogando él solo en un vaso de agua, cayendo en una espiral de pensamientos obsesivos que no eran, desde luego, sanos.

Bastantes problemas tenía él como para que ahora viniese esa insignificante sangre sucia a atormentarlo, a robarle la tranquilidad y a alborotar su mente.

Draco era perseverante. Acabaría con esta tontería, y recuperaría, al menos, parte de su paz mental.

* * *

El martes día diez de Febrero, a primera hora de la mañana, una suave y gélida neblina inundaba los jardines del castillo, provocando que los cristales del invernadero número tres estuviesen completamente empañados. Los alumnos de séptimo curso, envueltos en abrigos, bufandas y guantes, aguardaban cargados con sus mochilas ante la puerta del invernadero. Se encontraban a la espera de que sonase por fin la campana que daba comienzo a las clases, para que así la profesora Sprout les permitiese pasar al interior. Esperaban así guarecerse de esa niebla helada que les congelaba los pulmones.

Cuando sus oraciones fueron escuchadas, y el sonido de la campana provocó que su profesora de Herbología abriese la puerta, sonriéndoles cariñosamente, todos los alumnos se lanzaron en tropel al interior. Pero no tardaron en comprobar, afligidos, que no había diferencia entre el exterior y el interior del invernadero. Seguía haciendo un frío espantoso.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó la rolliza profesora, sonriente, colocándose frente a una mesa cubierta con una sábana blanca que ocultaba algo, mientras los alumnos se iban acomodando en grupos en sus correspondientes mesas. Algunos ni siquiera se quitaron los abrigos—. Vamos a comenzar a trabajar para entrar en calor. Bueno, como podéis observar, hoy os he dejado un equipo de protección para cada uno sobre las mesas. Incluye unas gafas protectoras, guantes, y un protector para la dentadura. No es que la clase de hoy vaya a ser muy peligrosa, pero más vale prevenir. No quiero que haya accidentes. ¿Alguien recuerda… —levantó y apartó la sábana blanca, con una sacudida de varita, dejando al descubierto lo que había debajo— qué tipo de planta es ésta?

La sábana había revelado seis grandes macetas cuadradas, en las cuales se veían unas grandes plantas redondas de color verde claro, cuyas hojas ascendían en dirección al techo. Tenían una poco confiable forma parecida a un cogollo de lechuga. No parecían peligrosas, aunque de vez en cuando se agitaban sospechosamente.

La bien adiestrada mano de Hermione fue la primera en elevarse. La profesora la señaló.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger?

La chica tomó aire y se lanzó a una de sus habituales y detalladas explicaciones:

—Es una Col Masticadora China. Una planta peligrosa que posee dientes reales —más de la mitad de la clase miró con terror las inocentes hojas al oír la palabra "dientes"—, y que puede llegar a medir unos cuatro metros de altura, con los cuidados y la temperatura adecuada. Tal y como indica su nombre, tiene la capacidad de masticar alimentos, y es muy sensible. Su utilización más común es la de la elaboración de la poción curativa "Crecehuesos".

—¡Excelente! Diez puntos para Gryffindor —exclamó la profesora alegremente—. Como podéis comprobar, continuamos con el repaso de las plantas que hemos aprendido a manejar en años anteriores, y que son más probables que aparezcan en vuestros exámenes de ÉXTASIS. Muy bien, pues esa será precisamente nuestra tarea: recolectar la Col Masticadora China para la fabricación de pociones curativas…

La jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff procedió a explicarles cómo se extraía la parte correcta de la planta que sí podía utilizarse para las pociones. Hermione, que ya recordaba el procedimiento pues lo había estudiado en _Mil Hierbas y Hongos Mágicos_ dos años atrás _,_ se permitió echar un vistazo a sus compañeros para ver sus reacciones. A juzgar por sus miradas perdidas y brillantes, tuvo la seguridad de que iba a haber bastantes mordeduras en esa clase.

Justo cuando iba a devolver la mirada a la profesora, sus ojos se toparon con los de Malfoy, a dos mesas de distancia, que, al igual que ella, parecía estar echando un ojo a sus compañeros de clase. O al menos eso quiso pensar. Se tensó de inmediato al sentir esos ojos grises clavados en los suyos. Su primer impulso fue desviar la mirada de inmediato. Pero no lo hizo... porque Malfoy tampoco lo hizo. No dejó de atravesarla con sus acerados e intensos ojos. Sin ningún disimulo.

Hermione sintió un inevitable miedo invadirla. Estaba mirando a Malfoy directamente a los ojos. En medio de una abarrotada clase, con sus amigos a su lado. Delante de todo el mundo. Estaba haciendo algo que no debería, ni en soledad ni mucho menos en público. Pero Malfoy también lo estaba haciendo, no era solo cosa suya. Sentía el corazón latir firmemente en su pecho, rebotando contra sus costillas. Sintió la adrenalina envolverla, acelerándole la respiración. Estaba prohibido, y, sin embargo, lo estaban haciendo.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron, se aferraron la una a la otra, e incluso dejaron de oír la firme voz de la profesora Sprout impartiendo la clase. No podían apartar los ojos, era como si los tuviesen trabados en los del otro. No dijeron nada. No hicieron ningún tipo de gesto. Solo se contemplaron durante lo que debieron de ser tres segundos escasos, pero que a ellos les parecieron tres horas.

Ese instante pareció cosa de magia.

—… y es por eso que no quiero que hagáis tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? Muy bien, pues entonces manos a la obra. ¡Que cada mesa coja una maceta!

Draco y Hermione apartaron sus miradas con brusquedad, al unísono, y las concentraron en las personas con las cuales compartían mesa.

Hermione se apresuró a colocarse el equipo de protección, mientras Harry y Ron se ofrecían a ir a buscar la maceta con la Col Masticadora. El corazón le latía desbocado. Le sorprendió notar que la piel de los brazos se le había puesto de gallina, y comprender que poco o nada tenía que ver con el frío del lugar. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué se habían mirado así?

Ernie Macmillan, con el cual compartían la clase de Herbología, también comenzó a colocarse el equipo, mientras sonreía a la chica.

—Menudo frío, ¿eh? —comentó el joven para dar conversación, colocándose los gruesos guantes protectores de piel de dragón—. No deberíamos haber dejado la asignatura de Adivinación. Ahora mismo echo de menos el olor a té e incienso de esa aula. Siempre hacía tanto calor…

—Y que lo digas… —admitió Hermione, devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras se ponía las grandes gafas—. Aunque reconozco que el olor era asfixiante.

Ernie se echó a reír, con el protector para los dientes en las manos.

—También es verdad. Pues dicen que para el fin de semana va a empeorar, avecinan más nieve —comentó Ernie colocándose el protector y hablando con voz pastosa—. Ya es mala suerte, esperaba que aguantase hasta el sábado. Tengo ganas de que llegue el fin de semana… ¿Con quién vas a acudir a Hogsmeade?

—¿Este fin de semana hay excursión? —inquirió Ron, llegando con Harry a la mesa, cargando entre los dos con la pesada maceta—. No lo sabía…

—Este sábado es San Valentín —informó Ernie, animado, con su ampulosa manera de hablar—. Y, no sé si ese es el motivo, pero los profesores han decidido organizar una excursión. Yo ya tengo acompañante —comentó, con visibles ganas por contarlo—. Iré con Susan, ¿y vosotros?

—Pues no —admitió Harry, distraído, colocándose las gafas protectoras encima de las suyas, y tratando de ajustarlas para que no le molestasen—. Supongo que… ¡Espera! —miró a Ron de pronto con alarma, enmudeciendo. Su amigo se asustó ante su mirada, y le devolvió una visiblemente sobresaltada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el joven Weasley, preocupado. Hermione comprendió que Ron pensaba que Harry acababa de volver a oír esa extraña voz en su cabeza, y ahí residía su alarma. Pero nada más lejos. Harry sacudió la cabeza, entendiendo la perturbada mirada de su amigo, y lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

—No, _no pasa nada_ —enfatizó, intentando tranquilizarlo sin desvelar nada delante de Macmillan. Lo miró con más tranquilidad—. Pero, ¿este sábado no hemos puesto…?

—¡… entrenamiento extraordinario de Quidditch! —exclamó Ron con voz estridente, con los azules ojos de nuevo fuera de las órbitas, recordándolo de pronto. Se dio una palmada en la pecosa frente—. ¡Mierda! ¿No vamos a poder ir a Hogsmeade? La otra vez tampoco fuimos… ¡Harry, tú eres el capitán, cancélalo!

—Me encantaría, pero el partido es dentro de dos semanas y el equipo de Slytherin se ha reservado el campo casi todos los días —protestó Harry con una mueca de disgusto. Resopló y se colocó los guantes—. Aunque ellos no tienen partido hasta más tarde…

—Lo hacen a propósito porque tienen a Snape de su parte —repuso Ron en un lúgubre murmullo, demasiado deprimido como para terminar de colocarse el equipo—. Si al menos McGonagall nos apoyase… Pero es demasiado imparcial.

—¡Pero si la profesora McGonagall es una gran forofa del Quidditch! —intervino Ernie, desconcertado.

—Sí, pero no tanto como para tener una pelea segura con Snape para conseguirnos más entrenamientos. Al no ser una final no creo que se implique tanto…

—¿Y por qué es un entrenamiento "extraordinario"? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

—Porque las cazadoras, Demelza y Satine, tienen un parcial muy importante de Encantamientos la semana que viene y tienen que estudiar —explicó Harry.

—Así que Ginny se libra de tener que ir, porque también es cazadora pero no puede entrenar sola —completó Ron con desánimo—. La idea era que solo entrenaríamos guardián, buscador y golpeadores. Así que… en fin, Hermione, pásatelo bien allí —la despidió Ron con la mano, agitándola con desánimo. Su amiga lo miró con culpabilidad.

—Me da pena ir sin vosotros. Puedo…

—No, mujer, la otra vez tampoco fuiste por hacernos compañía —protestó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no hubiera discusión posible—. Además… quiero dulces de Honeydukes. Después te apuntaré los que quiero que me traigas —añadió, con satisfacción. Su amiga lo miró con resentimiento, mientras Ernie reía.

Harry, en cambio, apenas forzó una sonrisa. Miraba con el ánimo por los suelos la, todavía pacífica, Col Masticadora con la cual tenían que trabajar. De pronto alzó su verde mirada y observó a Hermione con avidez:

—¿Irás con Ginny a Hogsmeade? —preguntó de golpe.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Hermione, vacilante, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada petulante que Ron, ahora terminando de colocarse el equipo protector, no vio—. No hemos hablado nada, ya veis que también me acabo de enterar de que hay excursión. ¿Por qué?

El chico se encogió de hombros y carraspeó con brusquedad, apartando la mirada.

—Por nada… Por saber si ella ya sabía que había excursión, y se le había olvidado decirnos a los del equipo. O si tiene pensado ir con alguien —añadió con torpeza, sin saber cómo salir de su propia pregunta incómoda. Hermione sonrió con dulzura. O toda la dulzura que le permitió el protector en los dientes.

—Sí, iré con ella. Seguro que ni se ha enterado de la excursión, nos lo hubiera comentado. No creo que tenga acompañante —lo miró con cariño para tranquilizarlo, y su amigo sonrió con apuro—. También con Neville, supongo, si no tiene otro plan —añadió Hermione para disimular. Miró a su compañero, situado en la mesa de al lado, y enzarzado en una batalla bastante épica con la Col Masticadora, mientras era observado con admiración por sus inmóviles y asombrados compañeros de mesa.

—Y Luna seguramente también irá —intervino Ron, sin captar las sutilezas de la conversación que estaban manteniendo sobre su hermana pequeña. Se remangó la túnica, preparándose para la inminente lucha con la planta.

—Exacto, también con Luna —corroboró Hermione, animada.

—Venga, chicos, basta de cháchara —les recriminó la profesora Sprout acercándose a ellos—. Os estáis retrasando. Mirad, Neville ya ha llenado uno de los botes con parte de la Col Masticadora…

Efectivamente, su amigo, con el redondo rostro sudoroso, y muy despeinado, sostenía un frasco lleno de trocitos verdosos que evidentemente correspondían a la planta. En el inocente vegetal que había sobre la mesa de Neville había aparecido una enorme abertura horizontal, que ahora se abría y cerraba, revelando los dientes en su interior.

—Sí, profesora —aseguró Hermione rápidamente.

—Ahora mismo, profesora Sprout —recalcó Ernie.

Los cuatro compañeros se inclinaron sobre la Col Masticadora, dispuestos a luchar para conseguir extraer las partes adecuadas. Antes de enzarzarse en una pelea contra los dientes de la planta, Hermione dirigió su vista brevemente, sin poder remediarlo, hacia la mesa de Malfoy. El cual, como era evidente, ya no la miraba. Parecía tener dificultades para cortar con unas tijeras mágicas un trocito de la parte superior del enajenado vegetal, y, al mismo tiempo, controlar que una aterrorizada Parkinson no lo moviese, pues no paraba de lanzar grititos y sacudirle el brazo, señalando los dientes de la horrible planta.

* * *

—Hasta mañana, Montague.

—Hasta mañana, capitán.

—Adiós, chicos, pasad buena noche —se despidió Graham Montague, manteniendo la puerta de los vestuarios abierta mientras su equipo de Quidditch salía fuera tras un duro entrenamiento. El aire que se colaba por la puerta abierta era gélido. El chico giró el rostro para mirar al único miembro que aún estaba dentro—. ¿Te falta mucho, Draco?

—Aún tengo que cambiarme de ropa —jadeó el joven rubio, de puntillas, guardando en un armario alto el pesado baúl con las pelotas—. Vete yendo, luego cierro yo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Montague, haciendo ademán de salir y casi chocando con un visiblemente congelado Theodore Nott, que entraba en ese momento—. ¡Ah! Hola, Nott, pasa. Hasta mañana, chicos.

—Adiós —repuso Nott, mientras el capitán salía y cerraba la puerta tras él—. ¿Cómo es que tardas tanto? —preguntó, volviéndose para mirar a Draco. Curiosamente, tiritaba un poco por el frío del exterior, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una inusual sonrisa—. Normalmente eres de los primeros en salir…

—Hoy me tocaba a mí guardar el material —explicó Draco, intentando cerrar con gran esfuerzo el armario que contenía las Nimbus 2001, empujándolo con el hombro—. Tengo que empezar a traer la varita a los entrenamientos…

—¿Te ayudo? —ofreció su amigo al instante, sacando su propia varita del bolsillo interior de su gruesa túnica de invierno.

—Tranquilo… ya está —resopló Draco, logrando cerrar el armario, el cual produjo un metálico sonido de cerradura conectándose.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Nott sin borrar su sonrisa, volviendo a guardar su varita. Se sentó en uno de los bancos a contemplar a su amigo, frotándose las frías manos—. Crabbe y Goyle han vuelto a faltar al entrenamiento, ¿no? No los he visto salir.

—Exacto —corroboró Draco, con desinterés—, hoy tampoco han venido. Montague estaba que echaba humo.

—Pobre hombre, le están dando muchos problemas… —admitió Nott componiendo una mueca, pero sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero los demás habéis volado muy bien. He estado viendo el final del entrenamiento desde las gradas. Hace un día genial, ¿verdad?

Draco lo miró con incredulidad mientras se sentaba a su lado para quitarse el uniforme y cambiarse a su ropa normal. No le merecía la pena ducharse. En la calle hacía un frío siberiano que había logrado que no sudase nada a pesar del duro entrenamiento, y la ligera nevada que había caído en un momento dado, dejándolo empapado, lo había dejado limpio para varios días.

—Oh, sí, hace un día buenísimo. Para bañarnos en el lago, diría yo, si no fuera porque está _congelado_ —ironizó Draco sin dejar de mirarlo con extrañeza, quitándose las protecciones de las rodillas—. ¿Por qué estás tan contento? ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa tan estúpida?

—¿Qué sonrisa? —repuso Nott, incrédulo.

—La que te da la vuelta a la cara —especificó el rubio, arqueando una ceja y quitándose las protecciones de los antebrazos—. No recuerdo la última vez que te vi tan contento… Hacía tiempo que no te veía los dientes. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Pues nada especial —admitió Nott, con un tono divertido, pero bajando la mirada con un brillo ilusionado imposible de ocultar en sus azules ojos.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, sin darle más importancia, y procedió a quitarse la túnica de color verde brillante, sin mirar a su amigo. Nott volvió a alzar la mirada para contemplarlo con impaciencia un par de segundos y al final exclamó, sin poder contenerse:

—Vale, bueno, sí que hay algo —dijo atropelladamente. Draco lo miró de nuevo, ligeramente sorprendido—. Ya que insistes…

—Yo no te he insistido… —repuso Draco con burla, sin que su amigo le hiciese caso.

—Resulta que estaba hablando con Daphne de la excursión a Hogsmeade de este sábado, y al final le he preguntado si quiere ir conmigo, los dos solos, y… m-me ha dicho que sí —explicó, intentando mantener la compostura y tratando de no sonar demasiado ilusionado, aunque la voz le temblaba—. Es genial, ¿no crees? La verdad es que casi me cuesta creerlo...

—¿De verdad se lo has pedido a Greengrass? —repuso Draco con abierta burla—. ¿ _Tú_ a ella?

—¿Por qué te sorprende eso, pedazo de estúpido? —preguntó Nott, decepcionado por el poco entusiasmo que demostraba su amigo ante la estupenda noticia.

—Más que nada porque, cuando le das los buenos días, te sale un sonido parecido al que hace mi búho cuando se atraganta con un ratón —replicó sin compasión. Se quitó el jersey que había usado para entrenar, y fue al cubículo de madera que hacía las veces de taquilla a dejarlo allí—. Además, ¿qué le ves de valiente a haberle pedido una cita para Hogsmeade? Sois novios, caray, lo normal sería que fueseis juntos… Y más en San Valentín.

—Gracias por alegrarte tanto por mí, _amigo_ —masculló Nott, cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestarse. Pero su feliz sonrisa le delató. Nada de lo que Draco dijese podría deprimirlo—. Ya sabes que no tengo ninguna experiencia en tener pareja. Estoy intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible… Y estas cosas me dan mucho corte. Me siento imbécil cada vez que intento ser un poco cariñoso.

—Yo tampoco he tenido pareja —masculló Draco con desgana, dejando el jersey doblado en la taquilla—. Pero, joder, no me parece que sea tan complicado…

—Bueno, vale, déjame en paz, olvídalo… —suspiró Nott—. Solo finge que te alegras por mí, ¿vale?

—Hecho, eso puedo hacerlo —se burló Draco, esbozando una sonrisa divertida que su amigo, a sus espaldas, no vio. Alzó una mano, con el pulgar en alto, sin mirarlo—. Me alegro, colega.

Nott sacudió la cabeza con consternación, pero, al mismo tiempo, sonreía. Sabía que Draco solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —cuestionó ahora Theodore con interés, en un tono más normal—. ¿Irás con los chicos? ¿Zabini y los demás? ¿O los del equipo?

—No lo había pensado, la verdad —murmuró Draco tras un par de segundos de silencio, de pronto aparentando encontrarse algo ido. Nott creyó apreciar un tono más apagado de lo normal en su amigo, y se apresuró a añadir, solícito:

—Si no tienes otro plan puedes venirte con nosotros, aunque me imagino que no te apetecerá estar con una pareja en un día así... Daphne me ha dicho que a Pansy le gustaría ir contigo como otros años, ya que los dos estáis solteros, pero que le da algo de vergüenza comentártelo. Preferiría que se lo dijeses tú, si te apetece… Eso me ha dicho Daphne, al menos.

—Ya… La verdad es que no me apetece ir con ella —murmuró Draco, todavía en la taquilla, de espaldas a su amigo—. De hecho, no quiero ir con nadie. Había pensado quedarme en el castillo y aprovechar para…

—Venga, Draco, hombre, las excursiones a Hogsmeade son muy escasas. Da igual que sea o no San Valentín, es lo de menos —lo interrumpió Nott, con tono de protesta, frunciendo el ceño. Extrañado ante el comportamiento de su amigo, añadió—: En serio, ¿por qué no vas con Pansy? Podríais…

—Que no —replicó Draco, cortante, mirando sin ver el oscuro interior de la taquilla—. No voy a ir con ella.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Otras veces habéis ido juntos —se sorprendió Nott, mirando la rubia nuca de su amigo con perplejidad. Al ver que no decía nada y seguía sin darse la vuelta, añadió—: Ya te digo que no hace falta que sea rollo pareja; simplemente como amigos, como otras veces, no sé… ¿O es que ha pasado algo? ¿Habéis discutido?

—Que no, joder, no insistas, déjalo ya —respondió bruscamente, casi arrojando dentro de la taquilla las protecciones que usaba para entrenar, produciendo un fuerte ruido.

—Vale —replicó Nott, molesto por el tono tan malhumorado de su amigo—. Perdona, chico. Solo intentaba ser amable. Te comentaba lo que me han dicho, tú haz lo que te dé la gana. No hace falta que te pongas así…

Draco emitió un lento suspiro por la nariz y se dio la vuelta por fin, apoyando la espalda desnuda en la fría madera de la taquilla, sin mirar todavía a su amigo pero quedando de frente. Parecía cansado de pronto.

—No quería hablarte así —murmuró Draco, decaído, frotándose los ojos con índice y pulgar—. Últimamente ando nervioso y me enfado por nada…

—Eso ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Nott, impertérrito—. Desde ayer estás de un humor de perros… Y no se te ocurra decirme que "nada". No cuela.

Draco desvió la mirada a un lado, sintiendo la furia ascender por su garganta. No quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, contarle nada, y sin embargo… Lo necesitaba. Llevaba tiempo con la sensación de que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. De que no era capaz de controlar absolutamente nada de lo que lo rodeaba. De que todo, por mucho que se esforzaba, se le estaba escapando de las manos. Necesitaba sacar parte de lo que lo atormentaba. O iba a volverse definitivamente loco.

—No tengo claro lo que me está pasando, Nott —admitió con voz ronca. Casi un susurro en el silencio del vestuario—. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco… —jadeó con impotencia y fue a sentarse en el mismo banco de antes, junto a su amigo. Ni siquiera se había puesto todavía el jersey, pero no sentía frío.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea —aseguró Nott, en voz también baja y serena. Intuía que algo preocupaba de verdad a su compañero—. Quizá pueda ayudarte… ¿Qué te pasa?

— _Granger_. Eso me pasa —masculló, repentinamente rabioso y frustrado a partes iguales. Nott pareció desconcertarse por unos segundos.

—Bueno… eso no aclara mucho —observó, casi divertido—. Os habéis peleado infinidad de veces. Sé que te saca de quicio, pero tampoco es para que te agobies así, ¿no?

Draco cerró con fuerza los ojos y se pinzó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, resoplando. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, pero tuvo que aflojar la presión al cabo de pocos segundos para poder hablar.

—No puedo contártelo —replicó, con inesperada firmeza—. No tiene sentido que lo haga… No, déjalo. No lo entenderías, porque no lo entiendo ni yo mismo. Todo es una gilipollez sin sentido…

—Draco —suspiró Nott con pesadez, elevando ligeramente el tono de voz—, si no me vas a contar a mí lo que te pasa, ¿a quién se lo vas a contar? Joder, mírate, estás desquiciado. ¿De qué va todo esto?

El joven Malfoy miró por fin a su amigo, casi de refilón. Nott lo contemplaba con seriedad, paciente, demostrándole con sus inteligentes y tristes ojos azules que escucharía lo que quisiera contarle. Draco, que nunca había necesitado desahogarse con nadie, ni siquiera siendo un niño, que había aprendido a solucionar por sí solo todos sus problemas, que nunca había pedido ayuda, sintió una inesperada necesidad de ser sincero con él, de pedirle que le ayudase a entender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Quizá nunca había estado tan desesperado y confundido en toda su vida como lo estaba en ese momento.

Tras un par de tensos segundos, Draco devolvió la vista al frente, con la rendición plasmada en su tensa expresión.

—No sé ni cómo empezar —murmuró secamente, haciendo un último y vago intento para no tener que hablar.

—¿Qué tal por el principio? —respondió Nott sin alterarse.

—Como si supiera cómo ha empezado todo esto… —farfulló Draco mirando el vacío con fiereza, profundamente enfadado consigo mismo. La sangre le burbujeaba en las venas y el corazón le bombeaba lenta y sonoramente, en su pecho y oídos—. No sé qué me pasa. Te lo digo de verdad. Comienzo a asustarme de mí mismo. Y comienzo a asustarme de Granger. No la aparto de mi mente. La… la veo por todas partes —sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, con incredulidad, antes de proseguir—. De un día para otro me he sorprendido a mí mismo buscándola con la mirada. No entiendo por qué lo hago. Es inconsciente, no lo controlo. Y, cuando la veo, es una sensación tan... rara. Y es desagradable, pero… pero a veces me doy cuenta de que no lo es, y lo odio, y creo que voy a volverme loco —jadeó y le dio un flojo golpe con el puño al banco donde estaban sentados—. Y la culpa la tiene ella por haberse metido en mis asuntos sin que nadie la invitase… —se puso en pie de un salto bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo y comenzó a dar vueltas por el vestuario, subiendo el tono de voz mientras hablaba—. Maldición, no dejo de pensar en que todo esto está mal, que no debería estar pasando, y ni siquiera está pasando nada, pero siento que todo está mal, y tengo la sensación de que me va a estallar la cabeza. Y de pronto comprendí que esto no era normal, que me lo tenía que estar provocando todo ella a propósito, que tenía que ser culpa suya… Un hechizo, un _Imperius_ , o algo así… Pero dice que no, que no tiene nada que ver, y no sé si me está mintiendo o no. Perfectamente podría estar mintiéndome, pero, joder, no parecía saber de qué hablaba yo, y… Uf, maldita sea, la odio tanto, te lo juro y… y… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Vas a decir algo o vas a esperar a que me quede sin aire?

Se quedó quieto en el centro del vestuario mirando a su amigo con enfado, respirando entrecortadamente. Nott lo miraba fijamente con las cejas levemente arqueadas, sin decir ni media palabra ni hacer ademán de interrumpirlo. Parecía tan poco alterado que Draco estaba tentado de zarandearlo por los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado cuando él estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón?

—No sé qué decirte —murmuró Nott finalmente, rascándose la barbilla—. Por todo lo que me estás contando, lo único que me dan ganas es de encerrarte en San Mungo. Con camisa de fuerza y tal, ¿sabes?

—Yo también he pensado en esa posibilidad. Pero te estoy hablando en serio, joder —farfulló Draco, frustrado. Nott se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también iba en serio… —aseguró, con abierta ironía. Al ver que Draco le dedicaba una mirada de profundo menosprecio, añadió con voz más alta y nuevamente seria—: ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es jodidamente evidente lo que te está pasando y, sinceramente, necesito un momento para asimilarlo. Me acabas de dejar de piedra. Esto es… —jadeó, incrédulo, apartando la mirada. Añadió casi para sí mismo, en voz más baja, como si Draco no estuviera ahí—: Es una completa locura. No me puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.

—¿De qué cojones hablas? —se impacientó Draco, alzando la voz. Estaba cansándose de la actitud de su amigo. Una chispa de comprensión brilló de pronto en sus grises ojos—. Entonces, ¿es eso? —añadió con renovada agitación—. ¿También crees que es todo culpa de Granger? ¿Me está provocando todo esto a propósito? ¿Crees que me ha hechizado? Lo sabía, maldita sangre sucia…

Nott, durante una fracción de segundo, pareció dudar entre echarse a reír o a llorar. Finalmente esbozó una mueca de profunda pesadez, para después mirar a su amigo con desdén.

— _Evidentemente, no_. No me jodas, anda. Sabes perfectamente lo que te está pasando —le espetó con exasperación. Draco lo miró de nuevo, con confusión y evidente molestia.

—¿Acaso tengo pinta de saber lo que me pasa? —replicó él, resentido.

—Draco, por Merlín, es totalmente obvio, ¿de verdad te estás intentando engañar así a ti mismo? —insistió Nott, mirándolo con abierta incredulidad. Sus ojos azules brillaban de impaciencia. Y preocupación.

—¿Engañar? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿De _qué_ hablas? —enfatizó el rubio, comenzando a molestarse seriamente—. ¡Di algo con sentido, por Merlín!

Nott se limitó a contemplarlo durante unos segundos, calibrándolo. El moreno estaba casi patidifuso, y no parecía tener claro si su amigo se estaba burlando de él o no. Al ver la tormentosa furia en los ojos grises de Draco, pareció considerar finalmente que _no_ se estaba burlando de él. Que su estado alterado era real. De verdad no sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

—Si no te has dado cuenta es que eres rematadamente imbécil. Y, sinceramente, me están entrando ganas de darte un puñetazo —confesó Nott, sin tapujos, todavía mirándolo como si no pudiese creer lo que veía—. ¿En serio me montaste a mí una bronca espectacular por _hablar_ con ella y una semana después me vienes con estas? ¿Diciéndome que ella te atrae? Eres un maldito hipócrita.

Dio la impresión de que un balde invisible, lleno hasta el borde con la nieve del exterior, acabara de precipitarse sobre Draco. Miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos como platos, y el cuerpo increíblemente tenso. Incluso sus nudillos estaban blancos. No dijo nada durante unos segundos, como si esperara que continuase hablando. O como si no lo hubiera oído. Nott se mantuvo en silencio, aguardando pacientemente a que asimilase sus palabras.

—¿ _Qué_? —logró escupir Draco tras casi cinco segundos, con desdén, en medio del shock. Miraba a su amigo como si hubiese perdido el juicio—. ¿Que me atrae? ¿Quién? ¿Granger? ¿ _Granger_?

—Eso me acabas de decir —repuso Nott, sin amilanarse.

—¿ _Yo_? ¡Yo no he dicho nada parecido! —exclamó Draco, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Cómo que yo te he dicho eso? ¿Me tomas el pelo? Te estoy hablando de Granger, ¿es que no me escuchas?

Su amigo chasqueó la lengua, impaciente.

—Sí, _gracias_ , me ha quedado bastante claro. ¿Y a ti?

—¿Entonces por qué dices que me atrae? —saltó Draco, demasiado alterado como para responder a su pregunta— ¿Te burlas de mí? ¡Es una… puñetera sangre sucia! ¡ _No puede_ atraerme!

—Permíteme que lo ponga en duda —se burló Nott, dejando escapar una carcajada incrédula y casi desquiciada—. Oh, venga, Draco, por favor, no seas infantil. Eres perfectamente consciente de lo que acabas de decirme. ¿Qué otra explicación posible hay?

—¡Cualquiera! —bramó Draco, como si fuera evidente, con la voz una octava más alta de lo normal—. ¡Cualquier explicación _coherente_! ¡Cualquier explicación que tenga _algo_ de lógica! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso y quedarte tan ancho? ¿Cómo puedes insultarme así y quedarte tal cual? ¿Cómo… demonios va a gustarme una sangre sucia? ¿Tan enfermo me consideras?

Nott resopló, incrédulo, sin alterarse ante sus palabras.

—Bueno, mira, sí, lo que tú digas —replicó con impaciencia y desdén. Dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de rabia y preocupación, y comenzó a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre su muslo mientras añadía, ya sin burla—: Granger, sea sangre sucia o no, te está empezando a atraer, Draco. Por mucho que te empeñes en gritar que no es así. Y vas a tener que arreglar eso. Porque, no, _no puede_ atraerte. Pero lo está haciendo. Y te estás metiendo en un lío muy, muy gordo.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? —rugió Draco, encolerizado, volviendo a dar vueltas por el vestuario—. ¡Que yo no puedo sentirme atraído por Granger, joder! ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Deja de meterme tus mierdas en la cabeza! ¡Deja de intentar convencerme de que lo que tú piensas sobre los sangre sucias puede llegar a ser algo normal! ¡Que podría ser posible siquiera _hablar_ con esos seres! ¡Apenas puedo creerme que tenga que estar aclarando algo semejante!

—Draco, tienes toda la razón —corroboró Nott con súbita firmeza, haciéndolo detener sus vueltas y mirarlo con leve sospecha—. Desde luego que no puedes sentirte atraído por Granger. No _debería_ atraerte. No puedes tener nada con ella por tu situación, porque te estarías metiendo de mierda hasta el cuello. Porque sería un puto suicidio, dada tu situación.

—¿Solo por _mi situación_? ¿Esa es la razón? ¡Oh, o sea que si no fuese a convertirme en mortífago podría perfectamente sentirme atraído por esa escoria, ¿verdad?! —vociferó Draco, fuera de sí, mirándolo casi enajenado—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Tú te oyes? ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡No debería porque es antinatural! ¡Estás chiflado! Te he pedido consejo, joder, ¡no que me metas un montón de tonterías sin sentido en la cabeza! ¡Esto es surrealista…! ¡Estamos hablando de _Granger_! ¡Es… una sangre sucia! ¡Una Gryffindor! ¡Es… asqueroso! ¡Soy un sangre limpia, y sé perfectamente dónde está mi lugar y dónde está el suyo!

Un fugaz y lejano recuerdo golpeó la mente de Draco, produciéndole un agudo dolor en el pecho que lo obligó a enmudecer. Rememoró, como si hubiera sido ayer, las sensaciones que lo habían invadido sin saber por qué en aquel baño del primer piso, cuando la planta de Longbottom los ensució a Granger y a él. Recordó, con una claridad estremecedora, lo paralizado que se había sentido ante la cercanía de la chica, su incapacidad para apartarla, cómo había contemplado anonadado sus sucios labios muggles… Sintió cómo sus pulsaciones se aceleraban. No podía contarle tal cosa a Nott, pues eso era casi como confirmar las conclusiones de su amigo. Coincidían con lo que él le intentaba transmitir. Y no podía permitirse pensar eso. Porque no, _tenía_ que ser una casualidad, una excepción absurda. Siempre había confiado en sus consejos, pero no podía permitir que Nott cambiase su forma de pensar en esa situación.

Porque _no_ tenía razón.

Las palabras que él mismo había pronunciado semanas atrás, en el Círculo de Piedra, atravesaron su mente como un rayo en medio de una tormenta.

" _¡No pienso hacerlo! No hasta que me digas lo que me has hecho. ¿Qué ha sido? ¿_ Amortentia _? ¿De esa que repartían tus asquerosos Weasleys?"_

—¿De veras estás completamente seguro de que, el hecho de que Granger te atraiga, aparte de ser un problemón, no es una opción remotamente válida? —intentó Nott de nuevo, arrancándolo, para su propio alivio, de sus pensamientos. Theodore lo miraba con fijeza, buscando la verdad en sus ojos. Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quería.

—Que no, joder. Deja de… volverme loco —suplicó, ya sin fuerzas, ligeramente aturdido. Sus propios pensamientos lo estaban alterando más que la conversación que estaban manteniendo—. Si esa es la única opción que se te ocurre, mejor cállate. Cualquiera puede ver que eso es una estupidez. No tendría que haberte dicho nada. Estás chiflado. Debí imaginarme que pensarías algo semejante. Soy imbécil.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos, ambas miradas cargadas de la misma obstinación. Nott sacudió la cabeza con frustración, y finalmente fue el primero en apartar la mirada, para proceder a frotarse el rostro con ambas manos.

—Eres desquiciante —articuló, para después volver a alzar la mirada, con la piel ligeramente sonrosada por la fricción—. Muy bien. Tú ganas, tienes razón. Yo tampoco creo que sea posible. No puedes ni siquiera plantearte algo semejante, lo consideras una aberración, el peor pecado a cometer, algo indecente…, y más aún por Granger —murmuró, casi para sí mismo, pensando objetivamente en voz alta. Volvió a suspirar—. Tienes razón, estoy chiflado. Esta forma de pensar es demasiado diferente a la tuya. No puedes… sentir algo así. No por ella.

— _Exacto_. No entiendo cómo has podido pensarlo siquiera, ¿qué te pasa? —corroboró Draco, percibiendo que el oxígeno volvía a inundar sus pulmones. Sentía como si acabase de correr una maratón. Que Nott rectificase, lograba que las sutiles dudas que le había infringido desaparecieran.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con lo que sientes? —replicó Nott con leve sorna, aunque más desganado.

—Ya te he dicho que _no lo sé_ —espetó Draco, con fiereza, aunque más calmado—. Es como si… comenzase a darme cuenta de que está ahí. Eso es todo. Como si fuese más consciente de su presencia. Y su presencia no me gusta en absoluto —enfatizó, como si le retase a decir lo contrario—. Granger me ha sacado tanto de quicio últimamente que creo que ya me ha hecho obsesionarme con ella. Es eso —añadió, como si ya lo hubiera descubierto—. Debería informarme, pero seguro que hay algún tipo de enfermedad o síndrome por estar cerca de los sangre sucia demasiado tiempo, y lo he acabado pillando…

Nott le dirigió una mirada de profunda pesadez. Se puso en pie.

—Sí, _va a ser eso_ —resopló, y de pronto lo miró con renovada firmeza—. Mira, Draco, no sé qué demonios ha pasado entre vosotros para que hayas llegado a sentirte como dices, pero solo te diré una cosa. Para esto. De la forma que te dé la gana, pero páralo. ¿Me oyes? No te jodas la vida de una manera tan estúpida. Sé que ahora mismo ni te lo planteas, y quizá nunca lo hagas, pero… involucrarte con Granger, de la forma que sea, te traería muchísimos problemas. Te arruinarías la vida por completo.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —espetó, Draco interrumpiéndolo con iracunda perplejidad—. ¿ _Tú_ me estás diciendo eso a _mí_? ¿Tú? ¡Eres tú el que se ha convertido en su estúpido _amiguito_! ¡Y lo has hecho en pleno uso de tus facultades! —añadió, con énfasis, rabioso—. ¿Cómo es que yo me jodería la vida y tú no?

—Porque mi vida ya no puede joderse más —replicó Nott con aplomo, sin alterarse. Draco enmudeció, demudado ante el brillo en los ojos de su amigo—. Ya lo hemos hablado. Pero tu situación es distinta, y lo sabes. Tú tienes mucho que perder —añadió, yendo hacia la puerta; la abrió, sin mirarlo—. Termina rápido de cambiarte, que no quiero congelarme. Te espero fuera.

Draco, en silencio, lo observó salir y cerrar la puerta tras él. Miró el vacío vestuario casi sin verlo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado helado. Aún estaba con el torso al descubierto y con los pantalones que había usado para entrenar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, percibiendo insoportable el silencio que lo rodeaba, y le dio una patada al armario de las escobas, produciendo que se abriese la puerta sin remedio y un par de ellas cayeran al suelo con un estruendo de madera y baldosas.

_«_ _Ella tiene la culpa de todo esto_ _»,_ pensó, apretando los puños hasta hacerse daño en la palma con las uñas. « _Granger, con su maldita manía de entrometerse en las vidas ajenas es la que ha provocado todo esto_ _»_ _,_ resopló y se revolvió el rubio cabello, todavía húmedo por la nieve del exterior. « _Me ha hechizado de alguna manera. La otra vez me lo negó, pero ahora es evidente. Es la única respuesta coherente. Bastante más coherente que las tonterías que ha soltado Nott. Granger casi me convenció la otra vez de su inocencia, pero ahora lo veo claro, está claro que la subestimaba. Me ha dado una puta poción de amor o un maldito Imperius. Y no pienso permitir que me lo oculte por más tiempo. Tengo que hablar con ella. Quizá en Hogsmeade sea la mejor opción, este sábado. Seguro que irá, me las apañaré para acorralarla a solas. Allí hay menos probabilidades de que alguien nos vea que aquí en el castillo. No pienso permitir que vuelvan a interrumpirnos como hizo el anormal del guardabosques. Hablaré con Granger para que acabe con esto. Tengo que obligarla como sea a que retire el encantamiento, a que me deje volver a ser yo mismo. Estoy harto de esta situación. Haré que se arrepienta por lo que me ha hecho, esto no va a quedar así. Esa sangre sucia me las pagará_.»

Aunque no quería, aunque luchaba por bloquearlas, las palabras de Nott le daban vueltas en la cabeza, confundiéndose con sus propios pensamientos.

" _Granger, sea sangre sucia o no, te está empezando a atraer, Draco. Por mucho que te empeñes en gritar que no es así._ _"_

" _No puedes tener nada con ella por tu situación, porque te estarías metiendo de mierda hasta el cuello. Porque sería un puto suicidio, dada tu situación."_

" _Mira,_ _Draco, no sé qué demonios ha pasado entre vosotros para que hayas llegado a sentirte como dices, pero solo te diré una cosa. Para esto. De la forma que te dé la gana, pero páralo. ¿Me oyes?_ _"_

" _Sé que ahora mismo ni te lo planteas, y quizá nunca lo hagas, pero… involucrarte con Granger, de la forma que sea, te traería muchísimos problemas. Te arruinarías la vida por completo_ _"_

Draco se dejó caer sentado en el banco, todavía demasiado aturdido por todo lo vivido como para comenzar a vestirse. En la soledad del lugar, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, preguntándose cómo era posible que incluso Nott tuviese más claro que él lo que debía hacer.


	17. La puerta trasera de Cabeza de Puerco

# CAPÍTULO 17

# La puerta trasera de Cabeza de Puerco

Las predicciones que Ernie Macmillan había hecho en la clase de Herbología se cumplieron. El intenso frío que había acompañado durante toda la semana a los habitantes de Hogsmeade, y también a los del castillo, se había intensificado todavía más con la llegada del fin de semana, trayendo consigo una nueva nevada que cubrió los alrededores con un brillante y grueso manto blanco.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Ginny Weasley a voz en grito para que sus amigos lograsen oírla, sin bajarse la bufanda con la cual se cubría la boca.

Apenas habían salido del castillo se había desatado una fuerte tormenta de nieve que obligaba a todo el mundo a caminar inclinado para repeler, en la medida de lo posible, el viento helado. Y, ahora, Hermione, Luna, Neville y ella aguardaban en la entrada del pueblo, sin saber a dónde ir a causa del temporal. A su alrededor, compañeros de diferentes Casas los adelantaban en diversas direcciones, todos igualmente congelados. Algunos valientes se habían aventurado a abrir los paraguas, los cuales se bamboleaban ante el fuerte viento, ofreciendo escasa protección; y la mayoría de los jóvenes se había resignado a quedar igualmente empapados de nieve con o sin él.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Neville, tiritando, frotándose las manos enguantadas—. ¿A Las Tres Escobas?

—¡Estará lleno de parejitas enamoradas! —objetó Ginny, a quien se le adivinó una mueca de desdén bajo la bufanda—. San Valentín y esas cosas, ¿recordáis?

—Peor estará el Salón de té de Madame Pudipié —comentó Hermione con disgusto, con los brazos firmemente cruzados, en un vano intento de protegerse del frío—. Hoy no nos libraremos de eso…

—¿Vamos a la oficina de correos? —sugirió Luna, mirando hacia arriba para ver caer la nieve. Parecía inmune al fuerte viento, el cual alborotaba su largo y desaliñado cabello rubio—. Podemos ver las lechuzas durante un rato.

—¿Y si primero vamos a Honeydukes? —propuso Neville, con los dientes castañeando. Una ráfaga de viento amenazó con arrancarle el gorro de lana de la cabeza—. Nos pilla de camino y estaremos calentitos.

—¡Por mí, adjudicado! —exclamó Ginny, muerta de frío. El resto emitió un murmullo de asentimiento. La joven pelirroja fue la primera en echar a andar hacia allí, y los demás la siguieron casi a tientas.

A los pocos minutos lograron llegar a la estrecha tienda, abarrotada de gente que había tenido la misma idea que ellos. El olor a caramelo recién hecho flotaba en el aire, y el calor era verdaderamente agobiante en comparación al gélido temporal del exterior. Incluso costaba respirar. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud, quitándose algunas prendas como los gorros y bufandas, intentando regular su temperatura corporal. Después se dividieron para aproximarse a los estantes y comprar algún dulce o alguna golosina aprovechando que estaban allí. En la alegre y festiva tienda, reinaba un gran bullicio. La gente no dejaba de probar las muestras gratis de decenas de dulces de diferentes aspectos, sabores y efectos, por lo cual había personas que repentinamente tenían el pelo de color morado, otras que comenzaban a flotar casi hasta el techo, otras cuya voz se transformaba en el agudo chillido de una rata… Algunas de las golosinas de la tienda, las más especiales y caras, se encontraban en vitrinas de cristal que giraban, emitían luces o música, y se sumaban al alegre barullo.

Luna pronto se perdió entre el gentío en busca de unas ranas de gominola con sabor a pudin. Ginny y Neville se entretuvieron un rato examinando una bruja de plástico que sonreía con malicia y removía mágicamente un caldero lleno de caramelo que estaba en una urna de cristal. Hermione, por su parte, situada en otra esquina de la tienda, metía diferentes tipos de golosinas sin azúcar en una bolsa de papel. Ingerir alimentos poco dulces era una costumbre que había heredado de sus padres dentistas.

De pronto, Hermione sintió que alguien se pegaba completamente a su espalda. La chica, ligeramente molesta ante semejante invasión a su espacio, hizo ademán de hacerse a un lado, suponiendo que estaba obstaculizando las compras de algún otro alumno. Pero la persona que estaba tras ella no se lo permitió, alargando súbitamente un largo y delgado brazo, envuelto en un oscuro abrigo, y bloqueando así su huida. La blanca mano que asomaba por la gruesa manga, y que se había apoyado en la estantería que había ante ella, provocó que Hermione sintiese un vacío en el estómago. Conocía esa mano, para su propia consternación.

Antes de que lograse asimilar lo que sucedía, una voz más que conocida susurró cerca de su oído:

—Quieta un momento, Granger —dijo un extremadamente cercano Draco Malfoy, con su desdeñosa voz que arrastraba las sílabas. Hermione no pudo contenerse y giró el rostro ligeramente, lo justo para apreciar levemente el pálido y afilado perfil del chico tras ella. Era él, sin ninguna duda. Sintió un súbito aroma envolverla, confundiéndose con el olor a caramelo de la estancia. Era olor a perfume, o alguna loción, que ella no sabía identificar. La ropa de Malfoy, o su cuerpo, olía increíblemente bien.

—Malfoy —logró susurrar ella con sorpresa, devolviendo la vista al frente inmediatamente—. ¿Qué haces?

—Disimula y escúchame —musitó el rubio, todavía cerca del oído de la chica. Ella tragó saliva, sin ser capaz de hidratar su repentinamente seca garganta. Obedeciéndole, fingió contemplar los diferentes tipos de regalices que había frente a ella. El corazón le latía con frenesí, desconcertado por la inesperada situación. La rebaja en el precio de las Meigas fritas atrajo su aturdida mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió Hermione, dándose cuenta de que incluso estaba respirando con dificultad. El torso del chico estaba pegado a su espalda, transmitiéndole calor, apretándola ligeramente contra la estantería en el reducido espacio del establecimiento.

—Te espero en una hora en la taberna Cabeza de Puerco —dijo Draco, cogiendo unos Diablillos de Pimienta del bote que había frente a ella, para así justificar su cercanía. Hermione contuvo el aliento un instante, al sentir el brazo del chico casi rodear su cuerpo para poder coger las golosinas—. Tenemos que hablar.

Antes de que pudiese responder, Hermione sintió que la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del joven rubio desaparecía, junto con su brazo. Se giró para mirarlo, pero él ya se estaba alejando entre el gentío, perdiéndose de vista enseguida. Hermione suspiró lenta y profundamente sin dejar de mirar sin ver la multitud de desconocidos que había a su alrededor.

Una curiosa e inexplicable sensación, de algo parecido al anhelo, la había invadido por dentro tan pronto Malfoy se había acercado y, aunque ya no estaba a su lado, aún seguía sintiéndola. Haciéndola sentir completamente idiota. Se mordió el labio, inmensamente frustrada. Estaba cansándose de las sensaciones que le provocaba. Y, peor aún, estaba cansándose de resistirse a ellas.

—¿Hermione? —llamó una acalorada Ginny, acercándose a ella junto a Neville. Ambos llevaban sendas bolsas repletas de dulces, y, el chico, una piruleta recién hecha en la mano—. ¿Has terminado? ¿Pagamos ya?

—Sí, vamos —corroboró la chica esquivando sus miradas, aún algo aturdida. El corazón le seguía latiendo como un tambor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la joven pelirroja, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla con detenimiento.

—Claro —repuso Hermione, forzando una sonrisa y tratando de ser natural—. Se les han acabado los Calderos de Chocolate que quería tu hermano…

Tras juntarse con Luna, y pagar todas las cosas que habían comprado, salieron a regañadientes al frío y nevado exterior, todavía azotado por una fuerte tormenta de nieve. Sin otro lugar al que ir, y bajo amenaza de contraer hipotermia, se sumergieron en el abarrotado local Las Tres Escobas buscando elevar la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Lograron adueñarse de una mesa en un rincón, y allí se despojaron de sus gruesas ropas de invierno, para después pedir bebidas para los cuatro a la atractiva y curvilínea Madame Rosmerta.

—Tenías razón, Ginny —dijo Luna sin preocuparse de bajar la voz, cuando Rosmerta se hubo alejado con el pedido de dos cervezas de mantequilla, un hidromiel caliente con especias, y una tacita de alhelí—. Esto está lleno de parejas enamoradas. Es incómodo.

Un chico y una chica, que se besaban con entusiasmo en la mesa contigua, se separaron al escucharla y la miraron con rencor.

—Baja un poco la voz, Luna —pidió Neville, avergonzado. Ginny, en cambio, rio entre dientes, divertida ante la sinceridad de su amiga.

—Y Harry y mi hermano están entrenando con este tiempo… —se lamentó la joven Weasley, mirando por una ventana lejana con aire distraído—. Los compadezco.

—Has tenido suerte de librarte del entrenamiento —comentó Hermione, mientras tiraba un poco de la manga de su jersey para dejar al descubierto su reloj de pulsera, y poder tenerlo a la vista con disimulo.

—Pues sí. Aunque os confieso que, si no fuese Harry el capitán, y me hubieran mandado ir, me hubiese intentado librar sin dudarlo —admitió, soltando después una risotada malvada propia de Fred y George.

—Hablando de librarse —intervino Neville, justo cuando Rosmerta les traía las bebidas—, gracias, Luna, por conseguirme la edición de El Quisquilloso de este mes. Estaba deseando leer el artículo sobre cómo han atacado a Millicent Bagnold. Me parece importante. ¿Lo habéis leído? —preguntó, mirando al resto de la mesa.

—No, ¿quién es esa mujer? ¿Y qué le hicieron? —cuestionó Ginny, interesada.

—Es una anciana bruja muy conocida. Al parecer intentaron secuestrarla, pero consiguió librarse...

—¡La conozco! —intervino Hermione, separando bruscamente el vaso con hidromiel de sus labios, sin llegar a beber, y posándolo en la mesa—. Fue la predecesora de Cornelius Fudge como Ministra de Magia durante diez años, de 1980 a 1990…

—Pues El Profeta no ha sacado la noticia, solo lo ha hecho El Quisquilloso. Porque, al parecer, está bastante claro que ha sido cosa de mortífagos —opinó Neville, muy serio, en voz algo más baja. Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio en la mesa, todos intercambiando miradas inquietas. Pensando en las repercusiones de aquella noticia.

—Si El Profeta no ha querido publicarlo, es lo más seguro —comentó Ginny, con gravedad, jugueteando con la jarra que contenía su bebida—. Están intentando a toda costa no alarmar a la gente, y, por lo visto, para ello se están ahorrando contar la verdad. Qué vergüenza. ¿Dejaron la Marca Tenebrosa en casa de esa señora?

—No —respondió Luna, con tono soñador—. No querían despertar las alarmas del Ministerio. Pero sí que fueron mortífagos, mi padre se entrevistó personalmente con la señora Bagnold y ella se lo contó. Es una ancianita encantadora, y está muy bien para su edad…

—Verás cuando Harry se entere de esto —murmuró Hermione, inquieta—. Insistía en que era raro que Voldemort no hiciese ningún movimiento. Al parecer ya ha empezado. Aunque sigue sin ser una guerra declarada…

—¿Lo sabrán los profesores? —cuestionó Neville, como si se le acabase de ocurrir—. ¿Aumentarán la protección del castillo ante posibles ataques?

—No sé si ellos leerán El Quisquilloso —admitió Ginny, con una débil sonrisa—. Pero seguramente tendrán otras formas de averiguarlo. Seguro que Dumbledore está en contacto con la Orden, y la Orden lo sabrá.

—También lo sabe la profesora Trelawney —intervino Luna, con suavidad—. Es una gran amiga de la señora Bagnold. Ambas estudiaron en Hogwarts, en la Casa Ravenclaw, y también me confirmó que, efectivamente, dos mortífagos la atacaron. La señora Bagnold los reconoció, pero El Profeta no ha querido publicar su versión. De hecho, esto pasó hace ya unas semanas; han intentado silenciarla pero no lo han conseguido. Mi padre consiguió la entrevista la semana pasada. El día que la atacaron, la profesora Trelawney estaba muy preocupada por su amiga. Me dijo que tiene miedo de que sea un blanco para Quien-Ya-Sabéis, y que vuelva a intentar atacarla.

Hermione recordó de pronto el día que se cruzó con la profesora Trelawney, ebria, frente a la biblioteca. Sintió una oleada de lástima hacia ella. Debió haber sido aquel día cuando intentaron atacar a su amiga. Quizá incluso iba a ver a Dumbledore para pedirle que protegiese a Millicent Bagnold.

—Pues esa antigua ministra ya debe estar muy mayor, y en teoría debe ser fácil atacarla, pero al parecer no lo fue. Se defendió estupendamente y logró librarse de ellos, aunque no capturarlos —contó Neville, halagado al ver el interés que causaba su noticia.

—Caray, qué habilidad —admitió Ginny—. Quien tuvo, retuvo.

—Quizá consiguió convertirse en fantasma para que no pudiesen atraparla —propuso Luna, entusiasmada. Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto—. Ojalá mi padre se lo hubiese preguntado…

—¿Cómo va a convertirse en fantasma —se extrañó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño— sin… morirse?

—A lo mejor ha aprendido a hacerlo —saltó Luna, sonriente—. Es una capacidad que es posible. Había una especie de Conejo tibetano que era capaz de convertirse en fantasma para que no le atrapasen sus depredadores… Mi padre estuvo investigándolos hace años pero no ha logrado descubrir cómo lo hacen.

—Algún día tienes que presentarme a tu padre, Luna, sus investigaciones con animales mágicos me fascinan —dijo de pronto una ronca pero amable voz, al tiempo que una gran sombra oscura se extendía sobre ellos, quitándoles la poca luz del establecimiento.

—Hola, Hagrid —saludó Neville, sonriente, mientras Hermione contenía un suspiro de resignación ante los excéntricos pensamientos de Luna, tan contrarios a su racional mentalidad.

—Os presentaré cuando quieras —aseguró Luna, mojando la cebollita de su copa en el alhelí y llevándosela a la boca—. Mi padre y yo adoramos a los animales y las plantas. Se pueden aprender tantas cosas de ellos…

La abundante barba del guardabosques estaba salpicada de nieve, pero ocultaba una sonrisa.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo… ¿Y Harry y Ron? ¿No han venido? —cuestionó Hagrid, buscando a los muchachos con la mirada.

—Entrenamiento de Quidditch —respondió Ginny, con tono cómplice. Hagrid elevó sus pobladas cejas.

—Caray, pobres chicos…

—¿Qué llevas ahí, Hagrid? —inquirió Hermione, señalando una bolsa de papel que asomaba del bolsillo de su grueso abrigo peludo.

—¡Ah, bueno, todavía nada! Hablando de plantas mágicas… —Hagrid sonrió a Luna con dulzura para después adquirir una expresión ligeramente violenta—. Rosmerta acaba de recibir unas plantas muy exóticas de China para hacer no sé qué bebida. Me ha llamado para que las vea y… —carraspeó con brusquedad y todos comprendieron con diversión que pretendía llevarse alguna—. Hay confianza, puedo pedirle que os las enseñe, ¿no os gustaría verlas? —añadió, desviando el tema ligeramente, y señalando la barra con el pulgar.

—¡A mí sí! —exclamó Neville poniéndose en pie de un salto y siguiendo los pesados pasos de Hagrid hasta la barra. La pasión del joven Longbottom por la Herbología era más que conocida por sus amigos. El resto rechazaron la invitación con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

—Yo… también tengo que irme —dijo de pronto Hermione, poniéndose en pie y dejando unos galeones sobre la mesa para pagar su consumición.

—¿A dónde? —se extrañó Ginny, viendo que la copa de la joven aún estaba por la mitad—. ¿Tienes que hacer algún recado?

—Sí, eso es —masculló la joven, evasiva, colocándose el abrigo y el gorro en tiempo récord—. No tardaré mucho. Quiero ir a Dervish y Banges a ver si tienen recambios para mi balanza de pociones, se me rompió el otro día.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Podemos ir cuando acabemos —ofreció la pelirroja, amable. Miró a Luna, buscando su apoyo, y ésta asintió con la cabeza sin dudar—. No hay problema…

—No, no, no hace falta que vayamos todos por mí. No tardaré, de verdad… Vuelvo enseguida.

Y, sin darle oportunidad a su amiga de decir nada más, se alejó sorteando las abarrotadas mesas y salió por la puerta al frío exterior.

—¿Por qué no querrá que la acompañemos? —le preguntó Ginny a Luna, extrañada, aunque fue casi un pensamiento en voz alta, para después beber un trago de cerveza.

—Posiblemente porque se verá allí con Draco Malfoy —dijo Luna con bastante convicción, y tono despreocupado, sin dejar de chupar con vehemencia la cebollita de su bebida.

Ginny sintió al instante que la bebida que intentaba tragar se le iba por el conducto equivocado, y se vio obligada a expulsar todo el líquido que tenía en la boca sobre su propia ropa, la mesa y Luna. Varias mesas contiguas la miraron sobresaltados, pero, tras observar lo sucedido, y comprobar que no era un atragantamiento potencialmente mortal, volvieron a sus quehaceres.

—¿Qué… _cof_ … qué has dicho? —logró decir Ginny entre sonoras toses, cogiendo una servilleta y limpiándose la cerveza que le resbalaba por la barbilla.

—He dicho que posiblemente se vea allí con Draco Malfoy —repitió Luna sin alterarse, mirándola con curiosidad por su reacción, con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos.

—Ya, _Merlín_ , ya te he oído, pero ¿ _por qué_ dices que se verá con ese energúmeno? —se alarmó Ginny, hablando entre dientes y mirando alrededor con pavor, rezando para que nadie la hubiese oído.

—Porque les he visto hablando en Honeydukes —confesó Luna, sonriendo con total tranquilidad—. Y he pensado que a lo mejor tenían que hablar de algo. Es raro que Hermione se vaya tan de repente, sin querer que la acompañemos. Lógicamente, no nos diría que se iba a encontrar con él. Sabe que no nos llevamos bien con él. Es lógico, ¿no?

Ginny parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. Le parecía de todo, menos _lógico_.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Hablar de qué? ¿Por qué tendría Hermione que hablar con ese tío? ¿Es que acaso Malfoy le ha hecho algo? ¿La ha amenazado de alguna manera? —saltó, alzando un poco más la voz, enervándose ante esa posibilidad.

—Oh, no, para nada —desechó la idea Luna, con tranquilidad, reflexiva—. No lo parece. Quiero decir, han tenido sus peleas, pero parece que la cosa se ha calmado mucho desde que Malfoy no revoluciona la clase de Runas Antiguas. Hermione me contó lo que pasaba allí. Y también Terry Boot. Me cae bien, es buen chico… De hecho, creo que ahora hasta empiezan a llevarse bien.

—¿Quiénes empiezan a llevarse bien? —balbuceó la joven Weasley, aferrada a una vaga posibilidad—. ¿Boot y Hermione?

—No, mujer. Hermione y Malfoy, claro.

Luna soltó una risita soñadora, como si su amiga hubiera hecho una broma a propósito. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad; Ginny apenas daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿ _Perdón_? ¡Venga ya! ¿Pero qué…? Luna me empiezas a asustar. ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó la pelirroja, ahora con un hilo de voz, excepcionalmente alucinada.

—Oh, bueno, por nada en particular. Simplemente que, por alguna razón, Hermione no parece estar tan incómoda en presencia de Malfoy como antes. Ya te lo he dicho, estaban hablando en Honeydukes. Sé que han tenido algunas peleas fuertes, pero ahora, más que odio, me ha parecido que era incomodidad, así que me atrevo a pensar que ha debido de pasar algo más.

La pelirroja, que había estado a punto de dar otro cauteloso sorbo a su bebida, alejó su vaso al instante, mirándola con renovada sorpresa. Luna dio un pequeño sorbo a su tacita de alhelí, emitiendo un leve ruido de succión. Ginny estaba tan atónita como si Luna se hubiese transformado en una calabaza en sus propias narices.

—¿Cómo has llegado a semejante conclusión? —consiguió decir, en un susurro desesperado.

—Fijándome en sus reacciones. No disimulan nada bien, la verdad. Aunque yo soy bastante observadora. Me encanta observar a la gente —sonrió, tanto con sus finos labios como con sus grandes ojos plateados, ligeramente saltones, que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente—. Y lo de las peleas me lo ha contado Neville —añadió jovialmente, como si ese detalle se le hubiese olvidado—. Discutieron en Navidades. Durante las comidas.

Ginny se pinzó la nariz con dos dedos, sintiendo el agotamiento invadirla. Luna iba a matarla si seguía diciendo cosas semejantes. Esa conversación la estaba pillando totalmente por sorpresa.

—Vale, a ver, _tranquilidad_ —se dijo la pelirroja en voz alta, resignada, más para ella que para Luna—. No sé de dónde sacas todo eso, Luna, pero estoy convencida de que estás equivocada. Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Hermione _odia_ a Malfoy. Lo detesta totalmente. Y es normal, porque no es más que un perro rastrero. De modo que es imposible que quede con él para verse en _ningún sitio_. Si estaban hablando en Honeydukes seguramente sería de algo malo, le estaría insultando de alguna forma u otra… El muy bastardo…

—Sí, esa puede ser otra opción —repuso Luna, alegremente, inmune a la preocupación de Ginny. No parecía alterada por ninguna de las dos opciones.

Ginny enmudeció, con el ceño fruncido. Tratando de asimilar las sorprendentes conclusiones de Luna, planteándose sin querer si podía haber _algo_ de verdad en ellas. La forma de pensar de su amiga era verdaderamente digna de analizar, siempre directa, siempre viendo más allá de lo que el resto veían, y, por ello, su mente no pudo evitar no desecharlo de inmediato.

La conversación que había mantenido con Hermione, en su habitación, estaba regresando a su mente, embotándole los sentidos. Aturdiéndola más todavía. Recordó el detalle de que Hagrid la había visto en los jardines junto a Malfoy, aunque ella les dijo que iba a la biblioteca, su apresurada excusa… ¿Le habría mentido? ¿Estaría, _realmente_ , pasando algo entre ellos?

_No_. Por Merlín, no, Hermione no era así. No sería capaz de ocultarles algo semejante. Lógicamente, odiaba a Malfoy. Lo había dejado claro muchas veces, a lo largo de los años. No iba a dudar de ella solo porque Luna creyese haberla visto hablando con Malfoy en medio de una abarrotada tienda, o porque le pareciese que ahora ya no se miraban con odio. _Era absurdo_. Se avergonzó de sí misma por estar dudando siquiera de su amiga. Se obligó a tomar aire y a alejar semejantes pensamientos de su mente.

Ya estaba delirando. No podía darle veracidad a algo así. Y menos sin una prueba más sólida que la simple intuición de Luna Lovegood.

Antes de que Ginny lograse regresar completamente al presente, Neville volvió junto a ellas, atrayendo su atención con dificultad. El chico se sentó, mirando alrededor, observando que algo había cambiado en la mesa.

—¿Y Hermione? ¿Dónde está?

—Ha ido a un recado —contestó Luna, masticando finalmente la cebollita.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó el chico con inocente curiosidad, volviendo a acercarse su bebida. Miró a Ginny, la cual todavía tenía la mirada perdida.

—A Dervish y Banges —respondió la pelirroja con voz de ultratumba, con las palabras de Luna todavía resonando en sus oídos—. No tardará.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por las nevadas calles de Hogsmeade dejando un rastro de pisadas en la gruesa capa de nieve, a su espalda. Se cruzó con algunos alumnos de Hogwarts, pero muy pocos eran conocidos. Afortunadamente, la ventisca de nieve que azotaba el pueblo minutos atrás había desaparecido, y ahora todo el mundo aprovechaba para dar un paseo y continuar con sus compras antes de que el tiempo volviese a complicarse.

Esquivó a unos niños, que debían vivir en el pueblo, y que se entretenían lanzándose bolas de nieve, para dirigirse directamente a la taberna que había casi al final del pueblo, y la cual prácticamente pasaba desapercibida frente a las interesantes tiendas que había a su alrededor. El estropeado cartel de madera de Cabeza de Puerco, una cabeza de jabalí cortada que goteaba sangre sobre la tela blanca en la que estaba colocada, se balanceó levemente cuando Hermione abrió la helada puerta de un tirón y se adentró en el establecimiento.

Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del interior, en comparación al brillo de la nieve que cubría las calles. Las ventanas de aquel lugar siempre tenían una gruesa capa de suciedad que impedía el paso de la mayoría de la luz del exterior. El intenso olor a cabra que flotaba en el aire, y la capa de polvo de varios centímetros de alto que cubría el suelo y las mesas, eran algunas de las razones por las cuales los alumnos de Hogwarts no se aventuraban en ese local. Pero sí atraía una clientela poco menos que pintoresca. Los pocos segundos que la chica dedicó a observar a su alrededor, comprobó que prácticamente todos los clientes llevaban el rostro cubierto, y que trataban de situarse en los rincones más oscuros, como si temiesen a la luz solar. El anciano camarero secaba un sucio vaso con un trapo aún más negro, y una mirada de profundo aburrimiento.

Hermione comenzó a caminar entre las mesas, oteando a su alrededor hasta que _lo vio_. Estaba sentado en una esquina de la barra, con una polvorienta botella de cristal llena de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, mirando al vacío con su habitual máscara de altivez. No se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado, o quizás sólo lo fingía.

La chica respiró profundamente, se quitó el gorro para peinarse levemente el cabello, más esponjoso de lo normal por la humedad, y se dirigió hacia él lentamente. Cuando estuvo a apenas un metro de distancia, fue cuando el chico reparó en su presencia. Desvió sus brillantes ojos grises, como dos faroles, en dirección a la chica, pero su rostro no varió lo más mínimo.

—Malfoy —saludó Hermione, con formalidad y cautela, manteniéndose en pie a su lado. Él no le devolvió el saludo, pero a ella tampoco le sorprendió. Se limitó a mirarla en silencio, casi receloso. Calibrándola con la mirada. Ella, incómoda al ver que él no se levantaba, y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, tomó asiento en el taburete que había a su lado, alejándolo ligeramente de él para guardar distancias.

—Me has sorprendido citándome aquí. Creía que este sitio sería demasiada poca cosa para tu estatus —añadió Hermione en voz algo más baja, con leve burla.

—Prefiero esto a arriesgarme a que me vean contigo —replicó él sin inmutarse, dando un sorbo a la botella. Su voz sonaba igual que siempre, seca y petulante— ¿Has conseguido librarte de tus amigos fácilmente? —inquirió mirándola con aburrimiento.

A Hermione de pronto le pareció la que la mirada de Draco estaba algo distinta, pero no hubiera sabido decir en qué. Era como si a la fría mirada de siempre le hubieran añadido varias decenas de cubitos de hielo. Porque eso era lo que expresaban sus ojos: frialdad. Más incluso de la habitual. Había una extraña tensión en sus ojos, como si fueran dos tormentas de nieve.

—El término "librarse" es un poco fuerte, ¿no crees? —dijo Hermione, secamente. Al ver que él se limitaba a mirarla con indiferencia, respondió a su pregunta con pesadez—: Sí, les he puesto una excusa. Pero tengo que volver enseguida.

Draco desvió la apática mirada, sin darle ninguna importancia a la información de la chica de que tenía algo de prisa, y se limitó a darle otro pequeño sorbo a su bebida. Hermione de pronto se encontró fijándose en la manera en la cual se adherían los labios del rubio al cuello de cristal de la botella, y cómo su garganta se movía para dejar pasar el dulce líquido. La chica no pudo evitar observarlo con curiosidad. Pocas veces lo había visto vestido con ropa que no fuese el uniforme reglamentario del colegio. Llevaba unos pantalones de pinza, oscuros, y unas brillantes e impolutas botas negras. También, un abrigo de botones, igualmente oscuro, que acentuaba el rubio de su cabello, ofreciendo un agradable contraste. El color oscuro le sentaba bien. Vestía de forma distinguida, algo bastante acorde a su soberbia personalidad, y Hermione intuía que toda su ropa era cara.

Inesperadamente, los ojos de él se movieron y la observaron, como preguntándole en silencio la razón de su insistente mirada. Ella se estremeció, viéndose descubierta.

—Tienes nieve en el pelo —indicó la joven, apurada, fingiendo ser esa la razón de haberlo estado mirando—. ¿Te ha pillado la tormenta viniendo aquí?

—Sí —confesó el chico a regañadientes, sacudiéndose la mano por la coronilla—, pero me ha venido bien. No había nadie en las calles en ese momento y nadie me ha visto entrar aquí.

—Qué suerte —concedió Hermione, apartando por fin su vista de él, obligándose a contemplar el resto del local—. Espero que nadie me haya visto entrar a mí. Aunque nadie debería considerarlo sospechoso.

Draco compuso una mueca poco concreta, dándole la razón, aunque ella no lo vio. Se quedaron en silencio. A ninguno se le ocurría cómo seguir por más tiempo una conversación tan pacífica e insustancial. Tan poco _de su estilo_.

Hermione estaba impaciente porque él le dijese lo que tuviese que decirle, pero Malfoy no parecía tener ninguna prisa, y ella no se atrevía a empezar la conversación. No le pareció que le correspondiese a ella hacerlo. Por el contrario, se obligó a dejar de mirarlo y se dedicó a mirar al resto de clientes del establecimiento con discreción. Un par de ancianas brujas, vestidas con oscuras túnicas, parloteaban alegremente en un idioma desconocido, bebiendo unas copas muy humeantes. En otro rincón, un hombre alto, de piel casi translúcida y marcadas ojeras, leía un ajado libro mientras bebía de un vaso cuyo contenido no parecía ser otra cosa si no sangre fresca. No había manera de definir al resto de clientes, pues sus rostros y cuerpos estaban cubiertos totalmente con capas largas y oscuras. Por el tamaño de alguno de ellos, Hermione pensó que serían duendes, o gnomos.

Mientras tanto, Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo observando por el rabillo del ojo a su joven acompañante, aprovechando que ella no lo miraba. Contempló cómo sus redondos e inteligentes ojos marrones se movían en sus cuencas, mientras examinaba con atención a las distintas personas que había allí. Cómo con sus pequeñas manos retorcía sin darse cuenta un gorro de lana de color granate, apoyadas en su regazo. Cómo su espeso cabello, más encrespado de lo habitual, enmarcaba su rostro y ocultaba sus hombros. Cómo la punta de su lengua rosada asomaba entre sus labios, pálidos por el frío, y los humedecía, dejándolos brillantes y con algo más de color.

_Basta_.

El joven rubio regresó de golpe a la realidad, y se dio cuenta entonces de que su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y sus ojos resecos de no haber parpadeado en un buen rato. Pestañeó con fuerza y frunció los labios con fastidio, apartando la mirada. Casi no pudo evitar resoplar por su afilada nariz.

La situación era cada vez más insoportable. No podía alargarlo más. Ya era suficiente.

Se llevó la botella a los labios y se bebió el resto del contenido de un sonoro trago, hidratando su garganta repentinamente seca. Hermione devolvió su mirada a él, al apreciar de reojo el súbito movimiento de su brazo.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? —preguntó finalmente la joven, sin poder contenerse más, mirándolo con atención.

—Aquí no —replicó Draco, con inesperada brusquedad, secándose los labios con el dorso de la mano. A Hermione le pareció que de pronto lucía molesto por algo que escapaba a su conocimiento—. Vamos fuera.

—¿Fuera? —se sorprendió ella—. ¿A dónde?

—Aquí al lado —masculló el rubio, y añadió, sin preocuparse de bajar la voz—: ¿No pretenderás que nos quedemos todo el día en este antro, no?

—No —musitó Hermione, fijándose de reojo en la asesina mirada del viejo y barbudo tabernero, que lo había oído perfectamente—. Pero… Caray, acabas de decir que no quieres que nos vean juntos. Si salimos fuera es más que probable que ocurra… —trató de razonar ella, confusa.

—No pensaba pasearme contigo por el pueblo, Granger —espetó Draco con desdén, poniéndose en pie. Llamó la atención del camarero con un altanero gesto y, cuando éste se acercó, dejó algunas monedas de oro sobre el mostrador, y le dijo, con decisión—: Saldremos por la puerta trasera, esto será suficiente.

El hombre no dijo nada, y se limitó a recoger los galeones con un amplio y único movimiento de mano. Draco, por su parte, se dirigió en silencio a la susodicha puerta trasera, apenas a pocos metros de ellos. Hermione vaciló, molesta ante su tono autoritario, pero la intriga por lo que él tenía que decirle ganó la batalla y terminó siguiéndolo hacia la salida.

Draco fue el primero en salir del local y, tras mirar alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, le hizo una seña a Hermione con la cabeza para que saliese tras él. La puerta conducía hasta el callejón contiguo a la taberna, situado entre ésta y el edificio de al lado. Allí sólo había unas grandes cajas de madera, vacías, junto a la puerta trasera del local. En ellas, los dueños habían recibido sus productos y después, al parecer, las habían dejado ahí por no necesitarlas. Nevaba levemente, pero no era demasiado molesto.

—¿Vas a decirme ya para qué querías que nos viésemos? —preguntó la joven, con brusquedad. Se sentó sobre una de las cajas vacías, tras apartar la nieve que había sobre ella, y se cruzó de brazos y piernas—. Me estoy empezando a cansar de tanto misterio, sinceramente. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar reuniéndome contigo en todas partes, cuando a ti se te antoje, para hablar de tonterías.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, incrédulo ante su tono tan desagradable. Hermione sintió un ligero cosquilleo de arrepentimiento. No había sido su intención ser tan brusca, pero no podía evitar comportarse así. Estaban los dos solos, en un estrecho y sucio callejón, y de nuevo su cuerpo volvía a traicionarla y a provocarle incontenibles sensaciones al estar tan cerca de aquel chico. Se le secaba la boca. Se le aceleraba la respiración. Le vibraba el corazón. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba lo que él era capaz de provocarle sin pretenderlo. Sin merecerlo.

—Lo dices como si yo fuese el único empeñado en que hablemos —replicó Malfoy, endureciendo su tono ante el malhumor de la chica—. Porque, que yo sepa, no te acorralé yo a ti en los baños del cuarto piso, ni en el despacho de Runas Antiguas, ni en el campo de Quidditch, ni en los vestuarios…

—Pero sí te empeñaste en recalcarme lo mucho que odiabas que lo hiciera, y ahora tú te dedicas a hacer lo mismo —contraatacó la chica, cruzando con más fuerza sus brazos. ¿Cómo podía estar acelerando su pulso de esa manera, y al mismo tiempo provocarle tal enfado que podría golpearle?—. Te lo pregunto por última vez, Malfoy. ¿Para qué querías que nos viésemos?

Draco apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada. Era consciente de que ella tenía razón, y que tenía que ser directo para acabar con todo de inmediato; no merecía la pena retrasarlo más. Pero, ahora que había llegado el momento, por alguna inexplicable razón, de pronto comenzaba a verlo menos claro. De pronto lo asaltaron las dudas. Deseó haber preparado las palabras exactas, porque ahora su cerebro se encontraba ligeramente embotado y no parecía por la labor de convertirlo en un gran orador que la convenciese de lo que iba a decirle.

Tenía muy claro que ella había utilizado la magia contra él. Era la única explicación para _todo_ lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero el tenerla delante, el sentir su mirada clavada en él, hizo que, de pronto, todo le pareciese sospechosamente muy difícil.

Pero era ahora o nunca. No era el momento de vacilar, ni de replantearse las cosas. Había que acabar con eso. Para volver a ser él mismo.

—Granger… —comenzó con decisión, girándose para encararla. Los redondos ojos de la chica, atentos, perspicaces, e impacientes, se clavaron en los suyos. Granger no era consciente de la fuerza que emanaba su postura defensiva, ni del aura de inteligencia que siempre la rodeaba. Pero Draco sí lo era.

Y la culpa de que pudiese percibirlo sin duda se debía al maldito hechizo que ella le había lanzado; no había otra explicación. Tenía que acabar con esto, ahora.

—¿Sí? —instó la chica, con el rostro brillando de expectación e impaciencia, al ver que él no proseguía.

—Tú… —masculló él, sin lograr decir nada más. Sin poder contenerse, aunque no quería ceder terreno, se obligó a mirar el suelo nevado. Abrió y cerró la boca, inspiró y expiró por ella, pero no fue capaz de continuar. No sabía cómo continuar. El silencio le presionaba los tímpanos.

Tenía las palabras claras en su mente. Pero se sentía estúpido de solo imaginarse pronunciándolas de nuevo.

_«_ _Hazlo_ _»_ _,_ le dijo una seca voz en su cabeza. « _Oblígale a que confiese que te ha hechizado. Te lo negó la otra vez, pero está claro que mentía. Dile que te quite el hechizo. Lánzale una maldición y vete. Acúsala ante el director. Húndela…_ _»_

_«_ _Debería hacerlo_ _»,_ le respondió él a la voz, dentro de su mente. _«_ _Pero, no sé por qué, no soy capaz_ _»_.

_«_ _¿Y por qué no? ¿Desde cuándo tienes escrúpulos con los sangre sucias?_ _»_

_«_ _No se trata de eso…_ _»_

—Dime —insistió Hermione, sin dejar de mirarlo con atención.

—Tú… —volvió a articular Draco, pero de nuevo se quedó mudo. Emitió acto seguido un jadeo de impotencia. Maldición, no podía. No era capaz. Se sentía demasiado _imbécil_. Demasiado ridículo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

" _Deja de mentirme, Granger. Me has hechizado, me has lanzado un_ Imperius _o dado una poción. Confiesa de una vez o iré directamente al director a acusarte. Te doy la oportunidad… No,_ te obligo _a que retires lo que has hecho. Aquí y ahora"._

Eso era todo. Eso tenía que decirle. Pero _no podía_. Era todo demasiado… increíble.

Cerró los ojos, desesperado, y agachó la cabeza, alzando una mano para apoyarla en la frente, cubriéndose los ojos con ella. No era capaz de echarle en cara que lo hubiera hechizado. No podía volver a acusarla de nada sin sentirse estúpido ante su perspicaz mirada. No sabía qué cojones decir. Ni tampoco podía pensar, sintiendo la sangre latir contra sus oídos.

_«_ _¿Por qué no puedes ordenarle que retire el hechizo?_ _»,_ le cuestionó de nuevo aquella molesta vocecita.

_«_ _Joder, porque… porque cuanto más lo pienso, más ridículo parece. ¿Para qué iba a lanzarme un hechizo semejante? ¿Por qué querría que sintiese… lo que estoy sintiendo_ _?»,_ le respondió a la voz con brusquedad, en su mente.

_«_ _Quizá simplemente por diversión, para utilizarte, para burlarse de ti…_ _»_ le dijo la vocecita de forma maliciosa. Draco sintió el ardor de la rabia en la nuca. Si fuese así…

_«_ _Granger… no actúa así. Será muchas cosas; una sabelotodo repelente, una niñata engreída… pero va de frente. Hasta ahora siempre me ha enfrentado. Es ridículamente decidida y temeraria. La creo capaz de muchas cosas…. pero no de algo así_ _»_ , respondió a la vocecita, en su mente, sintiendo que el estómago se le encogía. _«_ _Todo esto es una estupidez…_ _»_

_«_ _¿Entonces…? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_ _»_ , cuestionó la voz, furiosa. Curiosamente, de pronto le recordó a la voz de su padre, cosa que no lo ayudó en absoluto.

_«_ _No lo sé…_ _»_

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione, comenzando a inquietarse por su extraña actitud y su largo silencio. Draco la oyó ponerse en pie, y unos pasos sobre la crujiente nieve le indicaron que se había acercado a él. Cosa que tampoco lo ayudó.

Él no pudo contestar. Los pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, casi mareándolo. Necesitaba sentarse. Sentía que sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle en cualquier instante. Le costaba respirar. Había sido todo tan fácil... Había llegado tan rápidamente a la conclusión de que todo era culpa de ella, que había utilizado su magia para arruinarle la vida y hacerlo perder el juicio, por el simple placer de hacerlo, sin cuestionarse nada más… Pero ahora que, en el peor momento, reflexionaba sobre ello, era capaz de ver los agujeros del plan. Había ido a hablar con ella, seguro de sí mismo, con la clara idea de decirle que retirase el hechizo, pero _no había hechizo que retirar_. Granger no le había hecho nada, ella había dicho la verdad, acababa de comprenderlo. Pero no podía aceptarlo.

Frases sueltas de la conversación que tuvo con Nott resonaron en su saturada mente, mareándolo aún más:

" _Granger, sea sangre sucia o no, te está empezando a atraer, Draco. Por mucho que te empeñes en gritar que no es así._ _"_

" _Desde luego que no puedes sentirte atraído por Granger. No_ debería _atraerte. No puedes tener nada con ella por tu situación, porque te estarías metiendo de mierda hasta el cuello."_

—¿Qué te pasa? —seguía preguntándole Hermione, aunque él la oía como si estuviese a mucha distancia.

Granger le provocaba… algo. Algo que no era desagradable. Bueno, _sí lo era_. Pero lo era porque se trataba de _ella_. Si hubiera sido otra persona… si ella hubiese sido otra persona… Draco tendría muy claro lo que estaba sucediendo. Y ese súbito pensamiento casi lo hizo hiperventilar. Se forzó a buscar otra explicación, incapaz de aceptar tal cambio en él, en su piel, en su interior. Su mente, sus convicciones, no habían cambiado; su cuerpo, sus instintos, sí lo habían hecho. ¿Cómo controlar los sentidos? ¿Los latidos de corazón, el calor en la nuca, la garganta seca…?

Nott siguió hablando en los recovecos de su mente, sin tregua:

" _¿De veras estás completamente seguro de que, el hecho de que Granger te atraiga, aparte de ser un problemón, no es una opción remotamente válida?"_

_«No, no lo es, Nott»,_ reflexionó en su mente, desesperado _. «Estoy seguro de que no lo es. No puedo caer tan bajo…»_

—¡Malfoy! —insistió Hermione, mirándolo con inquietud.

" _Mira,_ _Draco, no sé qué demonios ha pasado entre vosotros para que hayas llegado a sentirte como dices, pero solo te diré una cosa. Para esto. De la forma que te dé la gana, pero páralo. ¿Me oyes?_ _"_

Sintió una súbita presión en el pecho, sobre su acelerado corazón, y tardó unos segundos en comprender que Granger había colocado ahí su mano, por encima de su abrigo, queriendo llamar su atención. Ese gesto volvió a precipitarlo de golpe a la realidad. Draco apartó por fin la mano que ocultaba sus ojos. La chica había avanzado hasta colocarse frente a él, y lo miraba con genuina preocupación en su todavía defensiva expresión. Al ver que el chico volvía a mirarla, ella retiró su mano con cautela, queriendo demostrarle que entendía lo desagradable que era para él su gesto.

" _No te jodas la vida de una manera tan estúpida. Sé que ahora mismo ni te lo planteas, y quizá nunca lo hagas, pero… involucrarte con Granger, de la forma que sea, te traería muchísimos problemas. Te arruinarías la vida por completo._ _"_

Conectó su mirada con la de Granger, permitiéndose perderse en sus redondos y benévolos ojos, permitiéndose contemplarlos sin obligarse a apartar la mirada enseguida. Sin esbozar una mueca de desdén, ni de arrogancia. No había desprecio en los ojos de la chica. Solo duda. Solo preocupación. Solo desconfianza.

Al unir su mirada con la de ella, en medio de ese frío y solitario callejón, sintió que era incapaz de seguir escuchando la voz de Nott dentro de su cabeza.

Hermione lo miraba casi con miedo ante la repentina intensidad de sus ojos, pero, para su propia sorpresa, no era capaz de desviar su mirada. La tenía hechizada.

El joven Malfoy, sin apartar los ojos de los de Hermione, adelantó ambas manos y rodeó con sus dedos los antebrazos de la chica, con inusual suavidad, como si simplemente intentase impedir que huyese. Ella, a pesar de la delicadeza del gesto, inhaló con brusquedad. Estaba completamente paralizada. Había algo en la situación, en la mirada de Malfoy, que le estaba dejando muy claro lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y, a pesar de todo, incapaz de creerlo, incapaz de quedarse con la duda, _no pudo huir_.

Draco, plantado ante ella, no se sentía capaz de soportar por más tiempo la sensación llameante que le recorría las venas y que lo impulsaba a cometer la que seguramente iba a ser la equivocación más grande que había cometido jamás. Ni siquiera fue plenamente consciente de sus actos. Actuó, seguramente por primera vez en su vida, por puro instinto. La adrenalina aleteaba en su pecho como un pajarillo.

Necesitaba saber qué se sentía. Necesitaba quitarse la duda de cómo se sentiría. Con ella.

Atrajo a una estática Granger hacia sí levemente, ladeando su rostro al mismo tiempo. Cuando los fríos labios de Malfoy cubrieron los suyos, Hermione fue incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Se sentía curiosamente liviana, incapaz de pensar. El estrecho y sucio callejón estaba borroso en los bordes de su campo de visión. Lo único que permanecía inmóvil eran los párpados cerrados de Malfoy, frente a los suyos abiertos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. Había notado su cálido aliento contra su boca. Notaba la blanda carne de sus finos labios contra los suyos. Su helada nariz, pegada a su pálida mejilla, percibió el aroma de su piel.

La gente paseaba por las calles junto al callejón, charlando animadamente, ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. La nieve seguía cayendo a su alrededor, pero Draco y Hermione ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. El cielo podría haberse caído en ese instante y no se hubieran enterado.

Draco abrió sus grises y brillantes ojos al cabo de tres segundos y alejó sus labios, rompiendo el suave contacto por completo, sin dejar de mirar a la chica a los ojos. Estaba mortalmente serio, y ella pensó que jamás había visto un rostro tan eficazmente inexpresivo. Ella, incapaz de esconder sus emociones como él, solo fue capaz de devolverle una mirada de aturdimiento y aprensión. No podía hablar. Y seguía sin poder respirar. Él apretó las mandíbulas, y ella vio cómo su garganta se movía, tramitando saliva. Sus manos resbalaron por sus brazos para terminar soltándola, dejándolas inertes a ambos lados de su propio cuerpo. Draco la miraba con fijeza, consciente de que tenía que decir algo, pero sin saber el qué. Se encontraba completamente fuera de lugar, como si acabara de ascender a la superficie; como si, poco a poco, comenzara a ser consciente de dónde se encontraba.

Y lo que había hecho.

Pero no hizo falta que dijese nada. Un súbito tono rojo estaba apoderándose del rostro de Hermione. Había comenzado a temblar de furia. La aprensión desapareció de su rostro, dando paso a un abierto rencor.

—¿Pero qué…? —susurró ella a trompicones, rompiendo el denso silencio que había entre ellos. Su voz sonó extrañamente débil, y algo gangosa, como si estuviese resfriada—. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cómo… cómo te atreves a…? —abrió y cerró la boca varias veces intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas a lo que él había hecho. Alzó un puño cerrado y lo pegó contra sus labios, para después retroceder un paso, alejándose de él—. Sinvergüenza... Eres… Eres un… Malfoy, te juro que te…

Él sufrió un estremecimiento que incluso fue visible para ella. Sintió una oleada de rabia hacia la chica como no había sentido nunca. ¿Por qué le llamaba por su apellido? ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle que era un Malfoy? ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle así el imperdonable error, la traición, que acababa de cometer? ¿Por qué tenía que indignarse de esa manera, confirmándole que ella no lo había hechizado buscando precisamente _eso_?

Draco bajó la mirada por primera vez, sintiendo cómo una profunda desazón lo invadía como gas tóxico. Sintió cómo una vergüenza absoluta y humillante se adueñaba de él. Casi sintió deseos de sacar la varita y hechizar a Granger, para que dejase de balbucear furiosamente cosas que él ya sabía. Se ahogaba. No podía creer lo que había hecho. No podía ser verdad.

—Tú... Tú… —seguía articulando ella, desconcertada y casi enajenada. Al ver que Draco no decía nada, avanzó un decidido paso hacia él, encarándolo—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a…?

—¡Aléjate de mí! —exclamó Draco de pronto, con voz extrañamente rasgada.

Incapaz de soportar ni un segundo más la situación que él mismo había provocado, tras pronunciar esas palabras, emitió un sonoro jadeo de impotencia y rabia, y se dio la vuelta sin volver a mirarla. Se alejó casi corriendo, con largas y decididas zancadas, y salió del callejón en dirección a la calle. Hermione, aturdida, sorprendida e indignada, no pudo mover ni un músculo, ni mucho menos correr tras él o gritar algo que lo detuviese. Ni siquiera podía cerrar del todo la boca.

_«_ _Me ha besado_ _»_ , pensó la chica, cuando él se perdió de vista entre la fina nieve que caía a su alrededor. Su cerebro volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. Pero no por ello entendía mejor lo ocurrido. Se sentía como si hubiese estado sumergida debajo del agua. Era la última situación en la que se hubiera imaginado encontrarse. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan asustada e indignada a partes iguales.

Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas de pura rabia. De impotencia. De desconcierto.

_«Malfoy me ha besado…»_

¿Por qué había hecho algo semejante?

Indudablemente, pensó ella, la respuesta no podía ser nada bueno. Alzó una torpe mano y se cubrió la boca con ella. Sintió los labios resecos a causa del frío.

_«Y yo no he hecho nada para evitarlo... No he hecho nada.»_

* * *

—¡Señora! ¿Nos pone dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor? —pidió Nott por tercera vez, elevando la voz. Se encontraba apoyado en la barra, estirado para parecer lo más alto posible. Agitó una mano tratando de llamar la atención de la mesonera, pero la barra del Salón de té de Madame Pudipié estaba tan a rebosar de gente que nadie reparaba en la pequeña mano del chico agitándose.

Tras un par de intentos más en los cuales fue ignorado olímpicamente, Nott suspiró con desaliento y se sentó en un taburete que había en una esquina, junto a la barra, de forma que quedó de cara a las mesas. Sentía que estaba comenzando a sudar; se había vestido con un grueso jersey azul marino, y comenzaba a arrepentirse del grosor del tejido. Pero el frío de la calle era abrumador, a pesar de que dentro del local la temperatura fuese bastante elevada. Admitió, resignado, que, en la práctica, no había acertado con su ropa, a pesar de elegirla porque era la más elegante que tenía y su intención principal había sido lucir lo más atractivo posible. Esperaba haber conseguido eso, al menos…

Aun así, a pesar de la deprimente situación, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa para sí mismo, mientras contemplaba el pequeño y abarrotado local. Ni siquiera el ser desatendido por su pequeña estatura podría deprimirle aquel día. Miró, con un brillo ilusionado en sus tristes ojos, a su acompañante, sentada en una mesa junto a una de las ventanas, guardando sitio para ambos. En ese momento, rebuscaba en su bolso con el fin de entretenerse hasta que él volviese a su lado. Estaba tan guapa, vestida con un jersey verde que intensificaba el mismo color de sus ojos. Y estaban pasando una mañana tan agradable… Se sentía tan afortunado, tan feliz con cómo se desarrollaba su vida, por primera vez en muchos años. Quizá por primera vez desde que su madre murió, años atrás. Había olvidado lo que era sentirse tan dichoso. Sentir que encajaba en algo. Daphne era tan buena, tan inteligente… Siempre tenía algo de qué hablar, algún tema de conversación interesante o absurdamente divertido que debatir. Nunca se aburría en su compañía. Y le encantaba que, a diferencia de él mismo, no le costaba nada ser cariñosa. A Theodore siempre le había resultado vergonzoso serlo, pero para ella era muy fácil. Y nunca le había exigido que fuese diferente; parecía, para sorpresa del propio Nott, que le gustaba tal como era. Nunca le pedía más de lo que él podía darle. Y no parecía que se estuviera conformando, parecía ser realmente feliz con él. Maldita sea, lo hacía sentirse tan… querido. Como nadie lo había hecho antes. Lo hacía sentirse suficiente.

—Aquí tienes —saltó de pronto la voz de la mesonera, plantándole delante, en la barra, dos cervezas de mantequilla—. Son cuatro sickles.

Nott la miró con sorpresa, y, una vez superado el pasmo de haber sido escuchado por la atareada mesonera, se apresuró a pagarle torpemente. Todavía algo aturdido, cogió ambas jarras de cerveza y fue a sentarse junto a Daphne, la cual sonrió al verlo aproximarse por fin.

—Gracias —dijo la joven, acercándose la que él le tendía—. Oye, creía que Draco no iba a venir a Hogsmeade… —comentó con tono amable, mientras él se sentaba.

Nott la miró con sorpresa, tardando en asimilar sus palabras.

—Es que no ha venido a Hogsmeade —corrigió él—. Me ha dicho que iba a quedarse en el castillo…

Daphne lo miró con abierto desconcierto, y eso provocó que las pulsaciones de Nott se aceleraran ligeramente, extrañado.

—Pues acabo de verlo pasar corriendo, de hecho parecía tener prisa —dijo, señalando la ventana que había a su lado—. Estoy segura de que era él. Quizá se lo haya pensado mejor y al final ha venido… —se encogió de hombros, casi con tono de disculpa.

Nott la contempló con sorpresa, sin saber muy bien qué decir ante semejante revelación.

—Supongo... —terminó diciendo, aunque su voz sonó algo tenue. La noticia lo había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Era muy extraño que Draco cambiase de opinión en algo así, cuando se había mostrado tan firme en la idea de no ir a la excursión. Definitivamente, si era verdad, hablaría con él más tarde, en el castillo.

¿A dónde iba Draco _corriendo_? ¿O de qué estaba huyendo?

* * *

Draco, casi sin aliento por sus agitados andares, decidió dejar de recorrer sin destino las abarrotadas calles nevadas, y se dijo que su mejor opción era entrar a algún sitio. No soportaba la idea de cruzarse con algún conocido en ese momento. Acabó metiéndose a toda velocidad en el primer establecimiento que vio tras tomar esa decisión: el abarrotado local de Las Tres Escobas. Lo atravesó a la carrera hasta llegar a la puerta de los baños masculinos, entró dentro y cerró la puerta tras él. Antes de conectar el viejo pestillo metálico, recorrió el pequeño baño sin relajar su rápido paso, mirando dentro de cada cubículo para asegurarse de que no había nadie allí, y finalmente se dejó caer sentado en la tapa de uno de los retretes. Se mantuvo así varios segundos, sentado anormalmente tieso, jadeando como un desgraciado, y los ojos abiertos como platos.

_«_ _¿Qué he hecho?_ _»_

La había cagado. Todo se había ido a la mierda. No podría volver a mirarla a la cara… Y todo por culpa de Nott. No había podido dejar de darle vueltas a sus palabras. Algo estalló en su cerebro, y fue incapaz de evitar el desastre.

_«_ _No ha ocurrido, no ha ocurrido, no ha podido ocurrir…_ _»_

Se miró los zapatos manchados de nieve, mientras notaba cómo un molesto sonrojo se iba extendiendo por sus mejillas e iba aumentando de temperatura gradualmente. Sentía tantísima vergüenza que deseó que la tierra lo tragase.

—La he besado —dijo en voz alta, a la quietud del baño, mirando el lavabo que tenía enfrente con incredulidad—. He besado a Granger.

Sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho. Oírlo en voz alta era aún peor que pensarlo. Lo convertía en algo irremediablemente cierto. Pero había necesitado oírlo de sus propios labios, para asegurarse de que era verdad, que no había sido una terrible pesadilla. Que había sucedido de verdad.

—Joder —masculló, poniéndose en pie, incapaz de seguir estando quieto—. Joder, joder, _mierda_ …

Dio varios pasos por el baño, en círculos, sin dejar de jadear. Se sentía sucio. Mancillado. Como si acabase de cometer un crimen terrible, a la altura de un asesinato. Y, técnicamente, así había sido. En su mundo, lo que acababa de hacer equivalía a la traición más grande. Había asesinado su honor, y el de su familia. Había traicionado su sangre.

Había tocado a una sangre sucia, lo más bajo del escalafón de los seres humanos. Quizá solo situado ligeramente por encima de un muggle propiamente dicho. La había besado. En resumidas cuentas, había mostrado deseo por ella.

_Deseo_.

Sentía ganas de vomitar, y no descartó hacerlo. Se sentía sumido en una pesadilla.

_«No ha sido culpa mía»,_ se dijo, tratando de calmarse. _«Si la he besado ha sido por las tonterías que Nott me ha metido en la cabeza… Yo jamás lo hubiera hecho por mi propia voluntad_ _»_ se mintió, tratando de alejar de su mente el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en Navidades, en el cuarto de baño del primer piso. Recuerdo que, se juró, no revelaría a ningún ser vivo.

Pero lo había hecho. La había besado. Y eso ya no tenía remedio.

Le costaba respirar.

—Granger no me atrae —murmuró en voz muy baja y ronca—. No me atrae. No lo hace. No puede… He besado a una sangre sucia y ha sido repugnante. Sí, eso es —se auto-convenció, decidido a creérselo—. Lo ha sido. Ha tenido que serlo. Ella no me interesa de esa forma. Ni de ninguna otra. No lo hace…

Draco suspiró por la nariz y se desplomó de nuevo sobre la taza del váter. Después se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, apoyando los codos en sus muslos. Se sentía tan apático que solo mantener la cabeza alzada le costaba un gran esfuerzo.

Repugnante o no, la había besado.

_«_ _¿Y ahora qué hago?_ _»_

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no veía una salida. Granger, en ese momento, debía estar odiándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Al menos en esa tesitura la había dejado en aquél callejón. Creyendo que había querido burlarse de ella, que había querido faltarle al respeto, o cualquier otra cosa. Opciones bastante más coherentes que la realidad, la cual Draco no era capaz de comprender todavía.

Apretó los dientes. Granger no lo había hechizado, tenía que olvidarse de esa estupidez. Tenía que dejar de engañarse. La había besado por culpa de las estupideces de Nott, eso lo tenía claro a pesar de que no arreglaba el desastre. Pero, ¿y todos sus sentimientos sin nombre? ¿De dónde venían?

Y eso no era lo peor…

¿Y si Granger le contaba a alguien lo que había pasado? ¿Y si se enteraban Potter y Weasley? ¿Y si llegaba a oídos de algún Slytherin? ¿Se enteraría toda la escuela de que Draco Malfoy había besado a una sangre sucia? Draco no estaba seguro de poder soportar una humillación así. No podría soportar las implicaciones de algo así… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan gilipollas, tan imprudente?

_¿Y si se enterasen sus padres?_

Enterró las manos en la raíz del cabello y tiró con fuerza, cargado de frustración. Sentía la garganta atenazada, las ganas de llorar amontonándose en ella. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Sus hombros temblaron, y se sacudieron. Otro sollozo escapó entre sus dientes fuertemente apretados.

Mierda.

Trató de tomar aire, intentando controlar el irremediable llanto. Se mordió el labio inferior, y luchó por relajarse. Se frotó los ojos con ambos puños, dejando los párpados enrojecidos, haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Se puso en pie, y volvió a tomar aire profundamente. Decidió volver al castillo. Necesitaba estar en su habitación, a solas. Necesitaba silencio para ordenar sus pensamientos, y no podía pasarse el día entero encerrado en aquel baño. Más tarde buscaría a Nott y trataría de asesinarlo silenciosamente sin, por supuesto, contarle ni una palabra de lo que había sucedido.

Notaba un dolor punzante en las sienes que amenazaba con durarle hasta el anochecer. Se acercó a uno de los lavabos, y trató de abrir el grifo para mojarse la cara con él, intentando calmarse, pero este no funcionaba. Por mucho que giró la oxidada manilla de hierro, a ambos lados, no salió ni una gota del lavabo. Apoyó ambas manos en la pila y se miró en el resquebrajado y rayado espejo. Un chico pálido y con algo de escarcha casi derretida en el rubio cabello le devolvió una gélida mirada, tras la cual se adivinaba una profunda desesperanza.

_«Por Merlín, Granger, ¿no te cansas de complicarme la vida?»_


	18. Brasas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomendación musical: "Honestly" de Kelly Clarkson

# CAPÍTULO 18

# Brasas

La oscura y fría mazmorra en la cual se impartía la clase de Pociones estaba atestada de vapores aromáticos de diferentes opacidades y colores. El sonido de una docena de calderos burbujeantes, y diversos instrumentos de metal, se confundía con el fuerte ruido de las voces de los alumnos. La gran mayoría trataban de discernir con ayuda de sus compañeros cuál había sido su error y por qué su preciada poción, que tantos sudores les había provocado, no poseía el color violeta que debería, si no un azul marino, morado, granate, o un verde que dañaba a la vista.

—Si habéis seguido mis instrucciones correctamente —decía el profesor Slughorn, sonriente, bamboleando su prominente barriga de una mesa a otra, mientras examinaba los escasos progresos de sus alumnos—, ahora deberíais remover tres veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y vuestra poción se volverá de un rosa palo muy agraciado, con su debido brillo nacarado. Venga, probad.

La clase entera hizo lo que les indicó pero, en la mayoría de los casos, la poción no varió en lo más mínimo, hundiendo aún más en la miseria a su correspondiente creador. En otros casos, lo que ocurrió fue que comenzó a burbujear más intensamente, amenazando con chamuscar las cejas del alumno que hubiese más cerca.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Ron alarmado, dando un paso atrás cuando su poción comenzó a lanzar chispas azules por doquier.

—¿A ti tampoco te ha salido? —inquirió Harry con voz ronca, tratando de no respirar los apestosos vapores que emanaban de su poción de color morado.

—¿Mi flequillo chamuscado no responde por mí? —se quejó Ron con una mueca, tratando de que, efectivamente, dejase de salir humo de su pelo—. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido, Hermione?

—Pues no lo sé, siguiendo las instrucciones, supongo —dijo la chica, con tono de disculpa, removiendo alegremente su caldero, el cual contenía una poción de color rosa claro con brillo nacarado—. Cosa que vosotros no habéis hecho…

—¡Claro que sí! —protestó Ron, desviando la vista a la pizarra y entrecerrando los ojos para releer las instrucciones a través de los vapores de diversas tonalidades. Guardó silencio durante un instante, sus amigos expectantes—. ¿Eran tres ojos de escarabajo? —terminó preguntando, con un hilo de voz.

—Exacto. Y después dos granos de sopófero —recalcó Hermione, con una débil sonrisa—. ¿Los has echado?

Ron no contestó, y se limitó a mirar su poción chisporroteante con desilusión.

—Mierda —repitió por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos.

—Yo no sé qué he hecho mal ni me interesa —farfulló Harry, cubriéndose la boca con una mano para repeler el hedor—. Solo quiero que deje de oler así…

—Te ayudo —se ofreció Ron, dedicándole una última mirada a su incorregible creación, y agitando la varita para apagar el fuego situado bajo el caldero.

Hermione les sonrió para darles ánimos y continuó atendiendo su exigente poción. Ahora que parecía estar consiguiendo realizarla, se permitió relajarse ligeramente. Era muy agradable ver cómo los vapores ascendían del caldero formando lentas espirales de diferentes formas, pero todas igualmente cautivadoras. De pronto se sintió en paz consigo misma, olvidando por un instante que se encontraba en un aula, solo maravillándose de las siluetas que adoptaban los tenues vapores. Pero algo que vio a través de los efluvios atrajo su mirada.

Los grises ojos de Malfoy dejaron de mirar a Zabini, situado de espaldas a Hermione, y se fijaron en la joven Granger inesperadamente, seguramente como un acto reflejo por haber sentido la mirada de la chica fija en él. Pero solo fue un instante. Apenas un rápido vistazo que Hermione tuvo la gran fortuna de apreciar. Pero después apartó su vista bruscamente, como si no desease en absoluto atraer su atención, y se concentró más de lo que hubiera sido razonable en arreglar su poción, que presentaba un vistoso color púrpura.

Hermione bajó la mirada, de nuevo al caldero que tenía ante ella, dejando caer los párpados con pesadez. Gracias a una fugaz mirada de Draco Malfoy, a pesar de su aparente poca relevancia, la calma que había logrado sentir había vuelto a abandonarla. Y se maldijo enormemente por ello.

De nuevo volvía a evitarla. Al igual que durante toda la semana. Había evitado su mirada, estar a solas, y cualquier contacto con ella, por lejano que fuese. La situación comenzaba a sobrepasarla, y Malfoy no estaba poniendo de su parte para hacer las cosas más sencillas. Sentía que iba a estallar por el amasijo de sentimientos que tenía en su interior… Necesitaba, definitivamente, hablar con él. Aunque realmente era lo último que quería hacer.

Sus labios cosquillearon al recordar el inesperado y furtivo beso que había recibido en aquel callejón de Hogsmeade…

Las horas que siguieron a ese inesperado beso fueron un infierno para la chica. La culpabilidad se aferró a sus entrañas casi inmediatamente después de que el chico se perdiese de vista entre la nieve. Ella se mantuvo en aquel frío callejón durante un largo rato, sentada sobre una de las cajas, intentando tranquilizarse. Intentando coger fuerzas para volver a Las Tres Escobas, para regresar junto a sus amigos. Para enfrentar sus rostros. _No podía_ mirar a Ginny a la cara, ni a Neville ni a Luna. La vergüenza estaba impregnada en cada poro de su piel. Draco Malfoy la había besado. Un enemigo, un criminal, un simpatizante del mago tenebroso más grande de la historia, un muchacho que les martirizaba su existencia desde que lo conocían. Y ella lo había permitido. A espaldas de sus amigos, a espaldas de todo el que le importaba…

Finalmente, la culpabilidad dio paso a una intensa rabia que enfocó directamente contra Malfoy. Ella no tenía la culpa. _Todo_ había sido iniciativa de Malfoy, y, aunque no entendía ni por asomo lo ocurrido, ella no había provocado nada de aquello. Simplemente la había citado para _decirle_ algo. Algo que, finalmente, no le había _dicho_. Ella no había ido a aquel callejón buscando algo semejante. Ni de lejos. No era culpa suya. No había hecho nada malo.

Se había dado cuenta, finalmente, que la inexplicable atracción que había comenzado a sentir por él desde hacía semanas le impedía sentirse completamente asqueada de lo sucedido. Y eso la hacía sentirse todavía más desdichada. _Eso era_ lo que verdaderamente la avergonzaba. Debería sentirse mucho más indignada y furiosa de lo que realmente se sentía.

Después de mucho rato, se obligó a comprender que no podía contarles nada a sus amigos. A pesar de ansiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. No podía mirar a Ginny a la cara y contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Malfoy. Porque no era… lógico. Hermione no podía explicar de forma coherente lo que estaba sucediendo. Era todo… instintivo. Inverosímil. Espontáneo. Descabellado. Que no seguía raciocinio de ningún tipo.

De modo que volvió a Las Tres Escobas, donde sus amigos la esperaban fielmente con las copas vacías desde hacía rato, intentando controlar su expresión para volverla serena y frustrada por no haber encontrado la balanza que necesitaba en Dervish y Banges. Y, más tarde, en el castillo, se obligó a mirar con normalidad a Harry y Ron, a sonreír y a contar alegremente el frío que habían pasado en el pueblo, y los dulces que habían comprado en las diferentes tiendas. A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía al mirarlos a los ojos. A pesar de que, por dentro, se sentía como una absoluta traidora y mentirosa.

Sabía lo que sus amigos le dirían. Casi podía visualizar sus rostros estupefactos, preocupados e indignados. Porque básicamente, todo lo que le dirían, ella ya lo sabía. Y sabía también lo mucho que se preocuparían por ella. Todos los consejos, planes de protección para ella y asesinatos de Malfoy que planificarían. Y Hermione se dijo que no se sentía preparada para sentirse… juzgada, en la forma en que sabía que la juzgarían. Era evidente y coherente que lo harían. Con toda su buena intención, pero lo harían. Y ella no quería eso. No todavía. Todo era demasiado confuso. Sus propias explicaciones, sus razonamientos, serían demasiado vagos e inconexos.

No podía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Necesitaba hablar con Malfoy. Necesitaba aclarar todo aquello. Y, posiblemente, después podría darles una explicación coherente a sus amigos.

—¡Rediez! —exclamó de pronto Slughorn, repentinamente cerca, arrancándola súbitamente de sus pensamientos. Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, con el corazón a mil por hora, como si despertase de un sueño inquieto. El profesor había sacado un pañuelo de su bolsillo y trataba de evitar el tufo que desprendía la poción de Harry—. Harry, amigo mío, haz el favor de tirar la poción por el lavabo antes de que nos enfermemos… No te suspenderé, te lo aseguro, pero hazlo ya.

El chico, algo ruborizado, se apresuró a obedecer al profesor. Ron y Seamus le echaron una mano llevando el caldero a la pila de piedra, con una gárgola a modo de grifo, que había en un rincón, mientras ignoraban con entereza las burlas silenciosas que llegaban desde la mesa de los Slytherin. Hermione miró hacia allí con el ceño fruncido y vio que las serpientes se reían con grandes aspavientos a espaldas del profesor. Vio a Zabini, que sonreía mientras Malfoy le susurraba algo. Después ambos rieron en silencio con ganas, tapándose la boca con una mano.

¿Cómo había sido Malfoy capaz de besar a una sangre sucia como ella…?

El timbre que daba fin a la clase la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, muchachos, se acabó por hoy —dijo Slughorn frotándose las manos con satisfacción, mientras sus alumnos apagaban el fuego de los calderos y comenzaban a recoger y limpiar las mesas—. Es muy probable que os pidan hacer esta poción en vuestros exámenes del ÉXTASIS así que me perdonareis que insista bastante con ella. Los que hayáis conseguido hacer algo decente, dejad un poco de vuestra poción en un botecito encima de mi mesa. ¡Ah! Y traedme para mañana dos pergaminos sobre la realización de esta poción y dónde y por qué os habéis equivocado.

—Venga, vamos —apremió Ron con desgana, colgándose la mochila al hombro y esperando a Harry y Hermione.

—Harry, quédate un momento, por favor —pidió Slughorn con una sonrisa paternal—. Voy a decirte cómo puntuaré tu poción. Y tú también, Thomas.

—Ahora os alcanzo —les dijo Harry a sus amigos con una sonrisa triste. Hermione y Ron le devolvieron la sonrisa, dándole ánimos, y se dispusieron a salir tras sus compañeros, concretamente detrás de Malfoy y Zabini. Hermione miró fijamente a Draco cuando este pasó frente a ella, evitando inconscientemente cualquier disimulo, pero él volvió a esquivar su mirada. Cuando salieron, Ron y Hermione aguardaron junto a la puerta para esperar a Harry mientras el resto de su clase se alejaba en direcciones diferentes pero con un aire general de derrota.

—Merlín, menudo desastre —se quejó Ron, estirando los largos brazos por encima de su cabeza. Su espalda crujió audiblemente—. Espero que le puntúe algo al pobre Harry. He visto cómo la poción de Dean estallaba cuando la ha metido en el frasco, así que Harry merece un "Aceptable", al menos. Yo ya me he resignado a mi "Desastroso".

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Hermione sin tener ni idea de lo que su amigo le estaba hablando. No podía apartar su vista de Draco y Zabini y no pudo evitar fijarse en que ambos se despedían al final del pasillo y tomaban rumbos distintos.

—¿Nos ayudarás con la redacción que ha pedido, Hermione? —pidió Ron con cara de cachorro, ignorando que su amiga no le hacía caso—. Creo que sabes mejor que nosotros en qué nos hemos equivocado, y con…

—Ron —interrumpió Hermione quedando frente a él súbitamente, sobresaltándolo por la seriedad de su voz—, voy un momento a la biblioteca. A por unos libros para los deberes de esta tarde.

—¿Otra vez a la biblioteca? —se alarmó el pelirrojo—. Hermione, a este paso te va a salir más rentable cogerte una almohada y dormir allí…

—¿Puedes esperar a Harry? Os veré en la comida.

—Sí, claro, pero… —no se molestó en acabar la atónita frase pues la chica se había colocado bien su pesada mochila y había salido como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo, perdiéndose de vista en un momento entre la multitud de alumnos. Ron suspiró y añadió con pesadez, en voz alta, para sí mismo—: Vamos a tener que llevarla a la Enfermería. Tanta obsesión por el estudio no puede ser sana.

Devolvió su atención al pasillo que lo rodeaba, y a los alumnos que todavía abandonaban la clase, a la espera de Harry, cuando uno de ellos llamó su atención. Theodore Nott salía en ese momento, en solitario, por la puerta del aula, examinando un pergamino que parecía contener las instrucciones de la poción que acababan de intentar reproducir en clase. Al parecer, al muchacho tampoco le había ido muy bien, a juzgar por su mirada agotada y su ceño fruncido, mientras leía sus propios apuntes.

Ron sintió el aguijonazo de la rabia atravesar su pecho. Una idea había estado rondando por su mente desde hacía tiempo, pero no había encontrado el momento de ponerla en práctica. Sinceramente, no se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos. No sin consultarlo con sus amigos, al menos con Harry. Pero ahora, sin que lo esperase, ese momento se había presentado. Y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Sin demasiado tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente, pero convencido de lo que iba a hacer, atrajo la atención del muchacho de forma casi impulsiva.

—¡Oye! —llamó, antes de que este se alejase demasiado. Nott detuvo sus pasos y se giró hacia Ron, parpadeando para enfocarlo, bruscamente arrancado de sus pensamientos—. Eres Theodore Nott, ¿verdad? —cuestionó, sin intentar parecer amable. Sabía que lo era, pero no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentar la conversación. Jamás había hablado con aquel chico.

Nott lo miró con cautela, casi calibrándolo. Extrañado ante la mirada de abierto desprecio que el joven pelirrojo le dedicaba. Aunque no demasiado. La animadversión entre los círculos de amistades de ambos era evidente para los dos.

Y, precisamente por eso, pareció lucir desconcertado de que Ron le hablase.

—Sí. Tú eres Weasley, ¿no? —devolvió Nott, girándose para encararlo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo —espetó Ron con bastante dureza. Nott arqueó una oscura ceja, sin parecer demasiado preocupado.

—Tienes toda mi atención —se limitó a decir con ligera sorna ante su brusco tono, aunque todavía lucía receloso.

Ron frunció los labios, rabioso ante el aire burlón de aquel muchacho. Si ya le caía mal antes, por el hecho de ser un Slytherin, hijo de un mortífago, y amigo de Malfoy, ahora le estaba cayendo peor. Se enderezó, elevando la barbilla. Aumentando todavía más su, ya de por sí, elevada estatura, contraria a su bajo interlocutor. Intentando demostrar una seguridad en sí mismo que no sentía. No estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse tan abiertamente a nadie, y menos sin la compañía de sus amigos, pero la situación lo requería.

Y él, por Hermione, se enfrentaría a quien hiciese falta.

—Hermione nos ha contado que ahora sois algo así como _amigos_ , ¿es verdad? —espetó sin preliminares, con brusquedad. Enfatizando la palabra "amigos" con todo el desdén que pudo reunir. Nott solo parpadeó. Aunque sus ojos claros brillaron en la penumbra de las mazmorras.

—Si ella ya os lo ha dicho, ¿para qué me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Por qué iba Granger a mentiros? —respondió con simpleza, todavía calibrándolo. Guardó silencio, a la espera de que Weasley continuase. Prefería no hablar demasiado, y menos sin saber a dónde quería llegar su interlocutor. Cuanto menos dijese, menos metería la pata.

—Ya. ¿Y se puede saber por qué de repente os lleváis bien? ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? —espetó Ron, con brusquedad, sin más preámbulos. Nott estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una sonrisa. Al parecer, a juzgar por su pregunta, Granger no le había contado que todo había comenzado por intentar pararle los pies a Draco con el asunto de Runas Antiguas. Y él no pensaba hacerlo. Cuanta menos gente lo supiese, mejor.

—Bueno, ya sabes. Dos personas se conocen, se dan cuenta de que tienen cosas en común y empiezan a estar a gusto juntas. Por eso nos llevamos bien —recitó, burlón. Pero Ron no parecía divertido en absoluto, y siguió mirándolo, sin intentar disimular su animadversión.

—No te hagas el chulo. No me haces ninguna gracia ¿Qué diablos quieres de ella? —acusó Ron sin vacilar. Antes de que Nott dijese nada, avanzó un paso, apuntándolo con un dedo—: Te lo advierto ahora, no pienso permitir que le hagas daño de ninguna manera. Como te atrevas a…

—Weasley, puedes ahorrarte todo esto —interrumpió Nott, aparentemente inmune a sus palabras. Ya no lucía burlón, sino serio y ligeramente impaciente. Al principio de la conversación, se había inquietado ante el hecho de los Gryffindor estuviesen al corriente de su amistad con Granger. Pero Weasley no era una amenaza. A pesar de que su intención era precisamente amenazarlo—. Granger y yo nos llevamos bien. Eso es todo. No voy a… hacerle nada, ni… yo qué sé —sacudió la cabeza, desganado—. Ella no me interesa de la manera en que tú lo planteas. Puedes quedarte tranquilo.

Las pecas de Ron se volvieron más marcadas cuando su rostro adquirió un ligero tono rosado.

—Yo no he dicho que ella te interese de esa manera. Y, sinceramente, me da igual que lo haga o no. No tienes ninguna posibilidad —añadió, como si estuviese orgulloso de su amiga por ese hecho. Fingiendo nunca haber dudado de ello. Porque, y de eso estaba seguro, Nott no sabía lo contrario. Volvió a señalarlo con el dedo índice—: Aun así, no me fio ni un pelo de ti. Si consigo descubrir que planeas algo contra ella, o que todo esto es cosa de Malfoy, yo…

Nott dio un respingo, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto? —preguntó, desconcertado y algo molesto.

—Sois amigos —espetó Ron como si eso lo aclarase todo—. Es posible que estés actuando por orden de él… Y si fuese así…

Nott dejó escapar un resoplido, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Lo creas o no, he tenido con él una discusión parecida a la que estoy teniendo contigo —admitió secamente, sin mirarlo—. Como tú comprenderás, tampoco le hace especial ilusión esta amistad. Al igual que a ti —se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda—. Puedes quedarte tranquilo, Weasley; no voy a utilizar a Granger, ni nada parecido que se te haya ocurrido. Te lo garantizo.

Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Nott se alejó con rápidas zancadas por el pasillo. Ron se mantuvo quieto, observándolo alejarse, respirando con dificultad y con su pecoso rostro contorsionado de rabia. Sus ojos azules brillaban de rencor. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable. A pesar de que no quería ceder en su postura, realmente no le había dado la impresión de que Nott quisiera hacerle nada malo a Hermione. No hubiera sabido decir por qué, solo era la sensación con la cual se había quedado. Y el argumento de que Malfoy también estaba en contra de aquello sonaba coherente. Había parecido sincero. Y eso lo molestó todavía más.

Avergonzado e intranquilo, rezó a Merlín para que Nott no le contase a Hermione lo que acababan de hablar…

—¿Todo bien? —saludó una voz a su espalda. Harry salió en ese momento, y observó a su amigo con extrañeza, pasando su verde mirada de él a la figura que se alejaba por el pasillo, confundiéndose con otros alumnos—. ¿Con quién hablabas? Te escuchaba desde dentro. Parecías enfadado…

—Nadie, no importa. Todo bien —aseguró Ron, intentando recomponerse y no parecer tan alterado. Aunque no fue capaz de sonreír—. Hermione se ha ido a la biblioteca. Dice que vayamos yendo a comer, que ahora nos alcanza.

* * *

Hermione corría todo lo rápido que le permitía la pesada mochila llena de libros que cargaba en la espalda, tratando de seguir el mismo camino que había tomado Malfoy y procurando no chocar con la gente que había a su alrededor. Se detuvo con un derrape, casi sin aire, en una encrucijada de pasillos de las mazmorras. Sintió una oleada de pánico al pensar que lo había perdido de vista entre la marea de estudiantes. Por suerte, alcanzó a verlo al final de uno de los pasillos, internándose en el pasadizo oculto que había tras un tapiz. El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, y no era solo por sus acelerados andares. Retumbaba de anticipación, de preocupación. De emoción.

Hermione corrió hacia allí y apartó el tapiz a toda velocidad, internándose en el pasadizo y bajando rápidamente la empinada y estrecha escalera de caracol, siguiendo el sonido de los amortiguados pasos del rubio. Allí, a diferencia del abarrotado pasillo que había dejado atrás, no había nadie. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en los pisos superiores, en las diferentes clases; allí abajo no había aulas.

—¡Malfoy! —llamó casi sin aliento, cuando vislumbró la espalda del chico unos escalones más abajo. El aludido se detuvo y se giró, sobresaltado. Cuando ella lo alcanzó, y se detuvo en un escalón superior, él la contempló como si fuese una especie de aparición.

—Granger —murmuró mirando alrededor con inquietud, como esperando ver un par de orejas pegadas a las paredes del pasadizo, escuchándoles—. ¿Me estás siguiendo? ¿Y Potter y Weasley?

—Los he dejado atrás —replicó Hermione apresuradamente, apoyándose en la pared con una mano y tratando de recobrar algo de aire para poder hablar con normalidad. Se llevó la otra mano al costado, el cual le dolía por la breve carrera—. Tenemos que hablar.

—No _tenemos_ que hacer nada —espetó Draco dándose la vuelta y continuando su descenso.

—Es evidente que tenemos una conversación pendiente —reclamó ella, bajando los escalones tras él, siempre dejando uno o dos de margen. No pensaba tentar el ya de por sí mal humor del chico acercándose más de lo estrictamente necesario—. Haz el favor de no negármelo…

—No pienso hablar de nada contigo en medio de un pasillo, Granger —masculló él con abierto desprecio—. Cualquiera podría escucharnos.

—¡Me da igual que nos escuchen! ¡Quiero hablar contigo, y a este paso no voy a conseguirlo jamás! —acusó Hermione—. No haces más que huir de mí.

—No tengo ningún motivo para huir de ti —negó Malfoy de espaldas a ella, con una frialdad tal que la desconcertó ligeramente. Él continuó descendiendo, sin darse la vuelta—. Es simplemente que ahora mismo no tengo nada que hablar con alguien como tú.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sin dejar de seguirlo. Sus palabras no la habían impresionado lo más mínimo.

—Pues _yo_ sí quiero hablar contigo. Llevo toda la semana queriendo hablar contigo pero me has estado evitando —reafirmó Hermione sin poder disimular el malhumor de su voz. Él no dijo nada—. No hemos vuelto a hablar desde… desde que nos vimos en Hogsmeade. Y creo que ahora más que nunca tenemos que aclarar varias cosas.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirte —repitió Draco en un murmullo bajo pero firme.

Habían llegado al final de la escalera y ahora caminaban a través de un estrecho y breve pasillo que, al igual que la escalera, hacía de atajo entre dos pisos para desembocar en un pasillo más amplio. Estaba vacío, iluminado también por un par de antorchas y lámparas de pie que ofrecían una luz anaranjada y mortecina. Hechizados mágicamente, se encendían cuando alguien entraba al pasillo, y eso fue lo que sucedió cuando ambos adolescentes echaron a andar por él.

—Malfoy… —suplicó Hermione, frustrada, acelerando ligeramente el paso y estirándose para alcanzarlo. Alzó una mano, colocándola en el hombro del chico. Él se revolvió al instante, como si le hubiera clavado un puñal. Sacudió el hombro, haciéndola apartar la mano, y se giró, para mirarla con abierto desprecio.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme, sangre sucia! —exclamó con voz crispada. Ella se paralizó, con la mano aún levantada, ante su súbito arranque de ira. Ese Malfoy se parecía bastante más al que siempre había conocido que al que había interactuado con ella las últimas semanas. Volvía a tratarla como si la odiase. Como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

Como si no la hubiera besado.

Hermione no bajó la mirada. Lo miró atentamente, estudiándolo con ligera sorpresa. Malfoy parecía dispuesto a darse media vuelta y a seguir caminando, pero algo parecía impedírselo. Parecía estar en un fuerte conflicto consigo mismo. La chica advirtió cómo sus puños se apretaron con fuerza antes de abrir la boca.

—Dime lo que quieras de una puta vez y deja de seguirme —exigió con rudeza.

Hermione siguió evaluándolo con la mirada, sin amedrentarse. ¿Era coherente ese cambio de actitud? ¿Era normal que volviese a tratarla con semejante desprecio, después de haberla besado? ¿Sería una especie de protección ante… algo?

Quizá quería asegurarle con su actitud que nada había cambiado entre ellos, a pesar de lo ocurrido. Cosa que Hermione no necesitaba realmente. Sabía que no había cambiado nada.

Pero necesitaba entenderlo todo.

—¿Qué querías decirme en Hogsmeade? —preguntó la chica, con voz clara, que pareció retumbar excesivamente gracias a la acústica del pasadizo—. Se podría decir que no llegaste a hacerlo.

Draco la contempló unos segundos, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hermione vio un relampagueo de rabia en ellos. El chico respiró lento durante unos segundos, tomándose su tiempo para contestar, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Parecía estar debatiendo consigo mismo si merecía la pena responder o no.

— _Se podría decir_ que no era nada importante. No vi necesario decírtelo, finalmente. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo —después de tan mordaces palabras, cargadas de sarcasmo, se dio media vuelta para intentar echar a andar de nuevo. Pero la voz de Hermione volvió a romper el silencio del pasillo. Y a detenerlo.

—¿Y por qué me besaste?

Draco sintió que la saliva se le atascaba en la garganta. No se dio la vuelta. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que volver a mirar a Granger a la cara. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. _Oh, joder_. Sintió odio hacia sí mismo. Maldita sea, formaba parte de una de las más antiguas y ricas familias de sangre limpia. Era muy superior a ella. _No podía_ tener miedo de esa sangre sucia…

Ni tampoco podía huir eternamente de ella, a pesar de lo que había hecho. A pesar de lo humillante que resultaba simplemente mirarla a la cara. Mirarla y comprender con pánico que había sucumbido a algo que ella tenía, de forma irremediable. Algo que todavía no alcanzaba a comprender. Pero su obligación moral era enfrentarla, terminar cuanto antes la conversación y largarse. Y no volver a acercarse a ella, _jamás_. Recuperar su vida, sus pensamientos, sus acciones. El control de su cuerpo y de su mente. Sí, eso debía hacer. Esos eran los pasos a seguir.

Se giró para mirarla, dedicándole su mejor mirada de desprecio. Hermione lo contemplaba de la misma forma que segundos atrás. Atenta y perspicaz. Curiosa. Él volvió a tratar de tragar saliva, de nuevo sin éxito, acumulando más líquido en la atenazada garganta.

—¿Qué razón se te ocurre para que hiciese eso, Granger? —cuestionó él, en voz baja y seria. Demostrándole abiertamente lo poco que le apetecía tener esa conversación. Fingiendo no darle la más mínima importancia—. ¿Qué te estás imaginando que significó? ¿En qué está pensando tu cerebro subdesarrollado?

—Doy por hecho que lo que pretendías era burlarte de mí. Es lo más coherente viniendo de ti —pronunció con seca sinceridad, entrecerrando sus redondos ojos con pesadez. Sin alterarse lo más mínimo ante sus palabras—. Pero no lo has hecho, únicamente te largaste, y después me has estado evitando. Ninguna burla, ni por tu parte ni por parte de otros Slytherins. _Nada_. Deduzco, por lo tanto, que no se lo has contado. Sigo… sin entender a qué vino aquel beso. Me cuesta creer que te hayas rebajado a tanto por tan poco, sin haber sacado ni una burla a costa mía. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme qué pretendías exactamente?

Los labios de Draco se fruncieron levemente, y las aletas de su nariz vibraron, cuando inspiró bruscamente, casi con rabia. Hermione esperaba que desviase la mirada con superioridad, o le diese la espalda de nuevo y simplemente se fuese, pero eso no ocurrió. Siguió mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear, con algo en su mirada parecido al… ¿miedo? Como si apenas pudiese soportar mirarla. Sin asimilar del todo ver semejante emoción en sus ojos, ella no se acobardó. Tampoco apartó su mirada. Necesitaba oír de sus labios una razón lógica para haberla besado. Necesitaba aclararlo. Salir de dudas. _Que la hiciese despertar y volver a la realidad_ , pero que terminase de una vez esa incertidumbre…

—¿Qué crees que podía pretender? —cuestionó de nuevo él, esbozando de pronto una media sonrisa burlona. Altiva. Casi divertida.

—Deja de contestarme con otra pregunta —espetó ella tratando de no perder la calma—. Las opciones más evidentes son las más incoherentes, creo que los dos podemos estar de acuerdo en eso. Por eso quiero tu explicación. Quiero la verdad.

Malfoy dejó escapar una carcajada sardónica, mirándola con repentina suficiencia.

—¿Qué verdad te gustaría oír, Granger? Puedo darte la que más te guste con tal de que me dejes en paz de una maldita vez…

Los Slytherins se caracterizaban por la astucia, por ser inteligentes y por utilizar cualquier medio para lograr sus fines. Draco era la viva representación de su Casa en ese momento. No pensaba responder a su pregunta. Principalmente, porque no sabía qué responder. Ninguna respuesta podía ser considerada _correcta_. Así que iba a salir del paso como fuese, esquivando sus acusaciones. Y reconocía que le estaba gustando cómo la joven iba respirando más profundamente ante cada respuesta de él, frustrada e impotente. Si no hubiera estado tan irritado e intranquilo con la situación, casi la hubiera disfrutado. Granger enfadada era todo un espectáculo pirotécnico.

—Todo refuerza la idea de que no eres capaz de hacer algo así. Es más que evidente —razonó ella, tratando de hablar con la sensatez que su interlocutor no mostraba. Tratando de crear la base para que él terminase de aclarárselo—. Pero lo hiciste. ¿Qué te… pasó exactamente, Malfoy? ¿Por qué harías algo así? No eres estúpido, no das puntada sin hilo, pretendías algo, sacar provecho de alguna manera, y me gustaría saber el qué. No… no sacarías provecho simplemente por besarme, sé que jamás buscarías eso en alguien como yo. Cada vez entiendo mejor cómo funciona tu mundo. Entiendo tu mundo, pero no te entiendo a ti —finalizó apasionadamente. Una parte de su pecho, tembló ante la improbable posibilidad de que él desmintiese esas palabras. Que le dijese que _sí_ podía sacar algún provecho simplemente por besarla. Y se sintió ligeramente aturdida y avergonzada de tal pensamiento.

Draco se acercó un paso a ella, bajando levemente el rostro para mirarla desde su poderosa altura. Sus ojos seguían brillando con abierta burla, pero algo en su expresión le indicó que no iba a responderle con sarcasmo. Aunque tampoco parecía con la intención de hablar con franqueza.

—Fue un error. Un simple error. No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

Sus palabras apenas rompieron el silencio, pero su voz sonó más seria esa vez. Demostrando que eso sería lo más sincero que sacaría de él. Hermione lo contempló, sin alterar su defensivo y reflexivo rostro. Calibrando semejantes palabras.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta —terminó diciendo Hermione, viéndose obligada a responder—. E intuyo que no vas a contestar. Ahora mismo no tengo claro si no lo haces porque ni tú mismo sabes por qué lo hiciste, o si lo tienes tan claro que te niegas a decírmelo. Y no sé cuál de las dos opciones me preocupa más.

—Cometí un puto error —repitió Draco, con voz ligeramente más firme y seca. Como si le molestase que esa justificación no fuese suficiente—. Eso es todo. No sacarás nada más de mí, Granger, porque no hay nada más.

Hermione apenas pudo hacer otra cosa que parpadear. Lo miró fijamente, buscando en sus ojos algo que él no estaba dispuesto a darle.

La chica bajó la mirada, al parecer midiendo sus próximas palabras. Como si asimilase con calma lo pronunciado por el chico y valorase qué responder. Como si estuviese tragándose las demás cosas que había querido decirle y que, ahora, ya no tenían sentido. Draco se mantuvo en silencio, expectante, ya sin prisa por dar media vuelta e irse. La contemplaba con fijeza, analizando cada una de sus reacciones. Ella parecía confusa, y molesta, pero no afectada. Se mostraba tan tenaz y fuerte como siempre. Inmune a él. A su abierto rechazo. A su negativa de que ese beso hubiese significado… algo.

—No te creo.

Draco, perdido en su análisis de las expresiones de la chica, creyó que no la había entendido bien. Continuó mirándola, a la espera de que lo repitiese. Ella volvía a mirarlo, y sus ojos mostraban una súbita determinación.

—¿Qué? —la voz de él apenas fue un susurro seco.

—Que no te creo. Malfoy, me has _besado_. No puedes quitar importancia a algo así. ¿Qué clase de error podría provocar que tú hicieras algo semejante? Hay algo que no me estás diciendo —Hermione sacudió la cabeza, incrédula ante sus propias palabras—. Un error no es una causa, es una consecuencia. Todo esto es… demasiado absurdo. Es irracional. ¿Primero me acusas de darte _Amortentia_ y ahora haces esto? No entiendo a qué estás jugando. Si no querías reírte de mí, ¿por qué me besaste?

Draco se mantuvo quieto, percibiendo cómo un incómodo calor se instalaba en su nuca. Sintió el pecho pesarle como si su esternón fuese de plomo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente… lista? Era una sangre sucia, por amor a Merlín. ¿Por qué no se correspondía con lo que siempre le habían dicho de los que eran como ella? ¿Por qué era tan diferente, tan… tan jodidamente _atrayente_?

—Ya te he dicho lo que hay —logró articular él, retrocediendo un paso. Necesitaba salir de allí. No podía soportar seguir mirando esos ardientes y oscuros ojos durante mucho tiempo más. No tenía claro qué ocurriría si seguía haciéndolo, pero necesitaba dejar de hacerlo—. Le estás dando importancia a algo evidentemente irrisorio. Si quieres creer otra cosa es tu puto problema. Pero a mí déjame al margen. No me inmiscuyas en tus retorcidos asuntos.

—No te atrevas a huir —replicó Hermione, al verlo retroceder. Sus ojos volvían a estar brillantes da rabia y su voz crispada, pero firme. Se aproximó a él hasta quedar frente a frente, alzando la barbilla para encararlo—. Tengo derecho a saberlo. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto? ¿ _Por qué_ me besaste?

Draco no fue capaz de encontrar ni una idea coherente para decir, de modo que se limitó a mirarla con fijeza.

Odiándola con cada poro de su ser.

¿Tan difícil le resultaba dejarlo así? ¿Olvidar el asunto, olvidar la estúpida equivocación que había cometido? No, para variar, tenía que estar ahí, acorralándolo en un oscuro y desierto pasillo, mirándolo con esos ojos que alumbraban como dos brasas, a dos escasos palmos de distancia…

Ojalá él mismo creyese ciegamente en su propia respuesta. Ojalá él mismo no sintiese que era un puto mentiroso, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. No había mentido al decirle que había sido un error, aunque tampoco tenía la sensación de haber sido sincero. Pero no pensaba contarle nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, _ni en broma_. Ni sobre las súbitas preguntas que de pronto se estaba haciendo, ni sus sospechas ante lo que ocurría, ni sus inmorales pensamientos hacia ella... Ni de las cientos de desconcertantes ideas que habían acudido a su mente en los últimos días. Porque era antinatural, y porque ella no se merecía que se lo contase. Porque no era más que una miserable y vulgar sangre sucia. Porque seguía sin entender lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Por qué la había besado? ¿ _Por qué_?

Estaban solos, completamente solos en medio de aquel pasillo subterráneo. La luz de las llamas oscilaba en las caras de ambos, creando luces y sombras en sus facciones. Draco la miró fijamente, escrutando su rostro, rodeado por el espeso y encrespado cabello castaño, y su expresión encendida de rabia, de rencor, hacia él. Sus ojos orgullosos clavados en los suyos, la luz de las antorchas titilando en ellos. La cercanía era excesiva. Demasiado tentadora.

No podía pensar con claridad. No tenía tiempo de analizar la situación. No tenía tiempo de resistirse.

_«_ _No puedo estar pensando en volver besarla, tiene que ser una broma… No puedo hacer algo semejante,_ no quiero _hacer algo semejante… No hay ningún motivo para que la bese, no puede ser que tenga semejante poder en mí y que no pueda controlarlo…_ _»_

Los ojos de Granger seguían clavados en los suyos, fieros, ardientes… Ningún asomo de temor, de vergüenza, o de vacilación.

_«_ _¿Estás seguro?_ _»_ _,_ cuestionó de pronto aquella impertinente voz dentro de su mente que lo había enloquecido también en el callejón junto a Cabeza de Puerco.

Los labios de la chica estaban fruncidos, arrugando su barbilla, acompañando su postura indignada y defensiva, esperando todavía una respuesta por parte de él. Tenían más color que el día de Hogsmeade, debido seguramente a la tibia temperatura del ambiente. Solía ser gélida en las mazmorras, pero las antorchas la templaban considerablemente.

_«_ _… No_ _»,_ se lamentó para sí mismo, incapaz de mantener la compostura _._ Cargado de adrenalina, de la seguridad de que iba a meter la pata hasta el fondo, pero fuertemente tentado a hacerlo _._ No podía seguir esforzándose. Sentía como si estuviera intentando retroceder y encontrara un robusto y alto muro tras él, imposibilitándolo a alejarse lo suficiente.

_«_ _¿Que por qué te besé, Granger? Porque no pude contenerme._ _»_

Y ya no pudo pensar más. Demostrando que el ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, repitió de nuevo la mayor estupidez que había cometido nunca. Cargado de cólera, de angustia, de frustración, todo hacia sí mismo, se inclinó sobre ella, y pagó con ella todos esos sentimientos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y plantó sus labios sobre los suyos, tan rudo que dolió, tan salvaje que la dejó sin aliento. Hermione, esta vez, cerró los ojos por instinto, mientras los calientes labios del chico bailaban sobre los suyos violentamente, mareándola, _devorándola_.

Hermione retrocedió con torpes pasos, y, al recordarlo más tarde, no estaba segura si él la había empujado al acercarse tan bruscamente y retrocedió por inercia, o si era ella la que inconscientemente trató de huir de él. La cuestión fue que la espalda de la chica acabó chocando contra una de las paredes. Quedando aprisionada entre dos muros, el de piedra a su espalda y el pecho de Malfoy ante ella.

En medio del ardiente y surrealista momento, no se le pasó por la cabeza apartarse, o apartarle, más de la milésima de segundo estrictamente necesaria. Tenía que reconocerlo. Tampoco estuvo segura de haberle correspondido, o al menos no fue consciente de ello; apenas pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar respirar. Su estómago se le retorcía dolorosamente, intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Intentando asimilar lo placentero que resultaba. Los labios de Draco atrapaban los suyos, en húmedos y lentos movimientos, deleitándose en su boca. Únicamente sentía el contacto de su boca ante ella, aplastándola contra la pared. Había dejado de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. No sabía dónde estaban las manos del chico. Posiblemente pegadas al muro, a ambos lados de ella. Acorralándola más, si es que eso era posible. Las de ellas estaban muertas, colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Cuando él la besó en Hogsmeade, no fue tan abrumadoramente consciente de ello. Aquella vez ambos tenían los labios helados, secos e insensibles. Incluso algo entorpecidos. También fue bastante más breve, más inesperado, más desconcertante. Pero ahora, durante largos segundos, fue plenamente consciente de su pesada y caliente respiración contra su rostro, contra su boca, de la humedad de su saliva, de la textura y el sabor de esos finos labios que tantas veces le habían dicho dolorosas palabras…

Y, tan repentino como comenzó, el besó terminó. Malfoy se separó de ella de golpe, dejando los labios de ambos, húmedos, brillando en la semi oscuridad del pasillo. Hermione abrió los ojos como acto reflejo, y se encontró a un agitado Malfoy en la penumbra, con ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo, apoyando las palmas en la pared a su espalda, tal y como había imaginado. Una ornamentada lámpara de pie se encontraba justo detrás del chico, dejando la parte delantera de su cuerpo en sombras, iluminando su contorno con un halo anaranjado.

Cuando Draco volvió a ver los ojos de Granger, muy abiertos y brillantes, y, al reconocerlos, sintió que el peso de lo que había hecho lo aplastaba contra el suelo.

Mierda.

¿Qué cojones acababa de hacer?

_Otra vez…_

" _Fue un error. Un simple error. No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir_ _"._

Sus propias palabras resonando cruelmente en su embotada mente lo inundaron de pánico. Sintió un repentino vacío en el estómago, como si de pronto abriese los ojos y estuviese al borde de un precipicio, a punto de caerse. Draco sufrió un visible sobresalto de terror y retrocedió de un salto, separando las manos de la pared. Su espalda chocó bruscamente contra la lámpara de hierro, la cual cayó al suelo con un reverberante ruido metálico que resonó por todo el pasillo. Él consiguió mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo, a pesar de que notó arder su hombro, allí donde había golpeado el ardiente platillo. Las ardientes y rojas brasas regaron el suelo, apagándose lentamente ante el contacto con la fría piedra, dejando la zona todavía más en penumbra. Malfoy, sin pensarlo, dio media vuelta al instante, sin volver a mirarla, y casi corrió a través del pasillo, perdiéndose de vista en la oscuridad, saliendo por el tapiz al otro lado.

Hermione no se movió de donde estaba. No podía dar ni un paso. Le ardían los labios, le temblaban las piernas, le pesaba el estómago. Su mirada estaba fija en las brasas que regaban el suelo. El fuego se había consumido, pero en su pecho seguía encendida una llama incandescente.

Una llama que Draco Malfoy había prendido.

* * *

—Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía… —se quejaba Harry, en voz alta, sin descanso, bajo las abatidas miradas de sus amigos. Ron, Ginny, Hermione y él estaban sentados alrededor de una de las mesas de estudio de su Sala Común. Un ejemplar de El Profeta estaba abierto por una de sus páginas centrales sobre la encerada superficie de color caoba. Su Sala Común estaba casi vacía, siendo rota la soledad de los jóvenes cuando pequeños grupos de alumnos descendían las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios y recorrían el lugar en dirección a la entrada del retrato, posiblemente en dirección al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Harry y Ron habían sido despertados por una alterada y bien despierta Ginny, ya vestida, que había irrumpido en su habitación como un vendaval a una hora muy poco educada para ser sábado. La joven ansiaba mostrarles una interesante noticia que había leído en el periódico El Profeta del día anterior, y que había encontrado abandonado minutos atrás en una mesa de la Sala Común. Mientras les ponía en situación, una somnolienta y despeinada, aunque nerviosa Hermione, apareció en la habitación, vestida también con ropa de calle al no haber clases ese día. Ginny había ido a despertarla a ella antes que a los chicos.

Intentando molestar lo menos posible a Dean, Seamus, y un profundamente dormido Neville, los jóvenes se vistieron también, y bajaron con las chicas a la Sala Común, a debatir dicha noticia.

Al poco, comprendieron y compartieron la importancia que el miembro más joven de la familia Weasley le había dado a la noticia de El Profeta.

—Sabía que Voldemort estaba tramando algo, y ahí está la prueba —continuaba Harry, visiblemente desquiciado, golpeando el periódico rítmicamente con el dedo índice.

—No hay ninguna prueba de que sea Voldemort el que está detrás de esto —replicó Hermione con serenidad, mirando fijamente, sin ver, la página abierta del periódico—. No lo han confirmado todavía. Ni había Marca Tenebrosa en el lugar.

—No lo han confirmado, ni tampoco lo harán —masculló Ginny, meneando la cabeza mientras miraba a su amiga con ambas cejas pelirrojas arqueadas—. Te recuerdo la postura de El Profeta con todo lo que tenga que ver con Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis… A pesar de lo sucedido en el Ministerio, a pesar de que es de dominio público que ha vuelto, prefieren no alarmar de más a la población… Como si pensaran que así nos olvidaremos del tema. Yo estoy con Harry —añadió, con énfasis—. La chica ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Y era una alumna de Beauxbatons. Estaba de vacaciones en Inglaterra, y ¡bum! ¡Desaparecida! ¿Cuántas desapariciones como esas hay habitualmente?

—No es extraño que la gente desaparezca —razonó Hermione—. Es horrible, pero no es nada inusual…

—Quizá en el mundo muggle sea habitual, pero no en el mundo mágico —replicó Ron, quien lucía ligeramente amedrentado ante la noticia de El Profeta. Tenía frente a sí la sección de Quidditch y jugueteaba a enrollar la esquina de la página con su dedo, casi sin darse cuenta, manchándoselo de tinta—. Hay muchas opciones mágicas diferentes para encontrar a un mago o a una bruja. Las desapariciones siempre son algo preocupante. Suelen causar mucho revuelo.

—¿Lo veis? Está claro —corroboró Harry con el rostro contraído, recostándose en el asiento con brusquedad.

—¿Pero con qué fin? —protestó Hermione, impasible, pero comenzando a morderse las uñas mientras hablaba—. Incluso puede que haya sido un ataque suelto, sin ninguna intención concreta, por parte de algunos mortífagos. Puede que Voldemort _en persona_ no esté detrás. Ni que sea parte de ningún plan.

—No actuarán a espaldas de Voldemort, y menos con el poder que tiene ahora —replicó Harry, componiendo una mueca, cansado de la incredulidad de su amiga—. Si lo que decís es verdad, y las desapariciones en el mundo mágico son inusuales, no se arriesgarían a algo así, sabiendo que lo sacarían en los periódicos. Podrían provocar que toda la comunidad mágica empiece a sospechar que Él está detrás, a pesar de los esfuerzos de El Profeta por taparlo. Los mortífagos no cometerían un error así, saben que les costaría la vida. Voldemort tiene que estar detrás. Estoy seguro de que han secuestrado a esta chica por algún motivo, y debe ser un motivo tan importante que no le importa incluso que la gente empiece a sospechar de él. Está jugando con nosotros. Juega con la incredulidad de algunas personas y con la cobardía del Ministerio.

—No me parece una prueba concluyente de que esté planeando algo, pero yo también creo que es obvio que es el responsable de esto —coincidió Ginny, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Suspiró profundamente, componiendo una expresión apesadumbrada—. Han secuestrado a una chica, una estudiante… ¿Para qué podría quererla?

—¿Y si simplemente ha desaparecido en medio de un desastre natural, o algo así? —insistió Hermione, con énfasis. Harry le dirigió una mirada cargada de pesadez.

—Estaba con sus amigos en un albergue. Y de pronto desapareció durante la noche.

Ron compuso una mueca de conformidad.

—Es raro. Y además no es la primera vez que los mortífagos se dejan ver últimamente. Todo empezó con la noticia de que intentaron atacar a esa vieja ministra de magia. Lo que salió en El Quisquilloso...

—Pero esta chica no parece ser nadie relevante —apuntó Ginny, acercándose el periódico, arrastrándolo por la pulida superficie—, ni tiene familiares influyentes ni nada por el estilo… Simplemente era una joven bruja francesa que estaba aquí de vacaciones con sus amigos.

—Exacto, ¡y por eso no tiene ningún sentido que la secuestren! ¿Cuál es su intención? ¿Qué se proponen? —saltó Harry, revolviéndose el, ya de por sí, despeinado cabello azabache.

Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado. Se puso en pie y se alejó ligeramente de sus amigos, con las manos en la espalda, reflexionando. Hacía tiempo que no lo veían tan alterado. Los demás intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, cargada de amargura y comprensión. Podían entender la frustración de Harry, y la compartían. Su frustración por estar en medio de una guerra fría. Harry era una persona impulsiva, que no duda en lanzarse de cabeza a una jaula de lobos si sabía que así solucionaría el problema. Pero no sabía a qué jaula lanzarse, y eso lo enloquecía. Lord Voldemort estaba dando pequeñas puntadas, puntadas que sólo él entendía, quizá parte de un elaborado plan, quizá solo para despistar, y ellos no podían anticiparse a él. Y menos desde el castillo, lejos del mundo exterior.

—Quizá haya alguna conexión —suspiró Hermione, cediendo con tristeza ante la frustración de Harry, y decidida a tomárselo enserio. Estiró una mano y alcanzó el periódico que estaba ahora delante de Ginny—. La desaparición ha sido cerca de Warminster, y el ataque a la ministra… ¿Os acordáis dónde fue?

—No —admitió Ron, echando un vago vistazo alrededor, a las otras mesas de la Sala Común—. Me imagino que aquí, en Londres, pero no me acuerdo. Y no creo que encuentres ejemplares de El Quisquilloso por aquí…

—Entonces iré a buscar a Luna —sentenció Hermione, cogiendo el periódico y poniéndoselo bajo la axila izquierda—. Seguro que podrá prestármelo.

—A estas horas suele estar en la Lechucería —informó Ginny—. Le gusta madrugar para darles de comer.

—Genial, pues la buscaré allí. Y después iré a la biblioteca, allí se guardan todos los ejemplares antiguos de El Profeta. Quizá haya habido más desapariciones como esta, que no ocupan las primeras planas, y las hemos pasado por alto. Voy a buscarlos y a investigar un poco. Voy a por la mochila.

—De acuerdo… —repuso Ron con algo de vacilación, al verla ponerse en pie—. ¿Pero no quieres que te ayudem…?

Sin siquiera escuchar su ofrecimiento, Hermione salió como un vendaval en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio. Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

—Seguramente la molestaríamos más que ayudarla —opinó con una media sonrisa—. Es más organizada que nosotros, si hay algo que descubrir al respecto, lo hará.

Pero de pronto Ron miró a su hermana con un repentino rictus de asombro que la descolocó.

—¿A dicho que luego va a ir a la biblioteca? ¿Es que no va a venir a desayunar? —exclamó, como si semejante idea fuese alarmante. Ginny, tras asimilar sus palabras con confusión, dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

—Por cierto, chicos —comentó Harry de pronto, volviendo a ellos, y sacando un pergamino arrugado del bolsillo de su sudadera—, casi lo olvido. He escrito a Remus y… —bajó la voz y miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba—, me he citado con él para vernos en la chimenea de la Sala Común. Me avisará cuando tenga tiempo y sea seguro. Ahora cuando baje se lo diré a Hermione...

—Es una buena idea —alabó Ginny con admiración—. Así nos enteraremos de primera mano de lo que está pasando ahí fuera. La Orden del Fénix tiene que saberlo con seguridad.

—¿No será peligroso? —murmuró Ron.

—No lo creo. Solo Umbridge detectó a Sirius en su día, pero ella ya no está… Podemos volver a hacerlo. Necesito hablar con él. No me fío de la versión de El Profeta —dijo Harry, con la vista fija en la mesa y los puños apretados—. Quizá están pasando cosas graves ahí fuera y nosotros estamos sin saber nada.

* * *

Hermione recorría los pasillos del castillo a buen paso, con El Profeta que Ginny había encontrado firmemente sujeto bajo el brazo, y la mochila colgada de un hombro, en dirección a la Lechucería. No se cruzó con demasiada gente, pues la mayoría de las personas aún estaban dormidas o desayunando. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, por lo general, no solían levantarse a las nueve y media de la mañana los sábados.

Por primera vez en días, se sentía ligeramente más liviana. Era gratificante tener por fin algo que hacer, algo en lo que centrarse, algo que requiriese toda su concentración. La investigación que iba a comenzar para averiguar los planes de los mortífagos era justo lo que necesitaba. Así podría alejar sus pensamientos de Malfoy, para variar; cosa que no había logrado en los últimos días. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera olvidarse de él, por un rato al menos, era bienvenida.

No podía quitarse a Malfoy de la cabeza. Constantemente se sorprendía a sí misma con la mirada perdida, contemplando el vacío, pensando en él. A veces, simplemente, dibujando su apariencia física en su mente. Durante las clases, luchaba contra sí misma para no mirarlo, para no darle importancia a su presencia, para olvidarse de que estaba allí. Pero constantemente, cuando bajaba la guardia, se sorprendía dirigiendo los ojos hacia él, como un imán que no pudiese controlar. Pero él nunca la miraba.

Aún le costaba creer lo que había pasado. Parecía un sueño, una alucinación. Pero no lo era. Era terriblemente real. Lo sabía, porque las piernas se le volvían inestables al recordarlo.

Malfoy la había besado.

Dos veces.

Y, por si el primer beso no había sido suficientemente desconcertante, el segundo había terminado con cualquier rastro de raciocinio y lógica que pudiera haberle encontrado a la situación. No se lo quitaba de la mente, se sentía mareada cada vez que lo recordaba. Y lo más frustrante era lo que la hacían sentir esos recuerdos: una miseria total. Aunque sabía que no se merecía sentirse así, no podía evitar sentirse utilizada. Humillada. Había dejado que Malfoy la besara, sin hacer nada para remediarlo. Había permitido a Malfoy apropiarse de su primer beso. Y también del segundo. A él, de entre todas las personas. La persona que menos podía _quererla_ en el mundo, la persona que menos lo merecía, era el propietario de algo tan puro para ella como lo era un beso.

El primero la había tomado por sorpresa. Es decir, había intuido que algo iba a suceder, pero, ¿cómo imaginarse _realmente_ algo así? En parte era comprensible que no se hubiese defendido; nadie podía juzgarla, no se lo había esperado. ¿Cómo reaccionar a tiempo ante algo así? Pero el segundo había sido distinto. Ella, aunque desease negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, había adivinado qué era lo que iba a ocurrir. Los ojos de Malfoy se lo habían dicho. Pero no se había alejado. No había hecho nada para impedir su beso.

_«_ _Podría haberlo apartado si hubiese querido, pero no lo hice_ _»_ _,_ había pensado una y otra vez, descorazonada y avergonzada.

Pero había algo incluso peor. Lo que verdaderamente hacía que sintiese asco de sí misma, y la hacía querer enterrar la cabeza en la maceta de una Mandrágora, era cuando se sorprendía a sí misma dejando volar la imaginación, creando escenas en las cuales Malfoy y ella se encontraban a solas en alguna parte, normalmente en pasillos parecidos al del segundo beso, y él la besaba en la oscuridad durante horas, de la misma manera apasionada que en el pasillo de las mazmorras, con la diferencia de que, en su imaginación, las manos de él estaban recorriendo su cuerpo, y…

Y entonces se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que era lo estaba imaginando y se sentía tan frustrada y tan furiosa con su propio subconsciente que quería gritar hasta explotar.

Y así iba pasando la semana, afortunadamente disimulando lo suficientemente bien como para que sus amigos no sospechasen nada. Si, tras el primer beso, había dudado en contarles algo o no, tras el segundo lo descartó totalmente. Ahora _sí_ que no podía razonarlo de ninguna manera, ni plantear la situación con una mínima lógica. Ahora no sentía que Malfoy la había besado.

Ahora sentía que _se_ _había besado_ con Malfoy. Lo cual era totalmente diferente.

Y no era capaz de enfrentarse a sus amigos y contarles algo semejante. Tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía. De ninguna manera.

Sintiéndose tan apática por sus pensamientos que podría llorar, bajó los escalones de la amplia escalera principal con agilidad, intentando así dejar de pensar, adelantando a algunos alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Torció a la derecha, y cruzó una puerta que la llevaría por un pasillo que conducía a la zona Oeste de los terrenos, y a la Torre de la Lechucería. Para llegar a su destino, tenía que cruzar el Patio de Transformaciones, lugar al que llegó tras cruzar el pasillo. El lugar le pareció poco concurrido a simple vista, pero sí alcanzó a escuchar alguna voz en medio de la quietud del lugar. El viento era frío a esas horas de la mañana, y la joven se ajustó el cuello alto del jersey antes de echar a andar por el claustro, en dirección a la puerta que salía hacia los terrenos que rodeaban la Lechucería. Ni se le había ocurrido coger algo de abrigo. Pero no se demoraría demasiado. Hablaría con Luna, le pediría el periódico que necesitaba para cuando pudiese dárselo, y volvería a la calidez del castillo.

Sin embargo, el sonido de unas voces aumentando de volumen gradualmente le confirmó que no estaba sola en el lugar.

Y, al doblar la esquina, lamentó profundamente ese hecho.

—¡Eh, tíos, mirad quién está aquí! —exclamó Blaise Zabini, desde el banco de piedra en el cual estaba sentado, rodeado por otros compañeros de Slytherin—. ¡Qué madrugadora, sangre sucia!

El resto del grupo lo constaban Crabbe y Goyle, como no podía ser de otra manera, y dos muchachos del equipo de Quidditch llamados Bletchley y Warrington. Malfoy, como comprobó Hermione tras un preocupado vistazo, no se encontraba con ellos. Pero, gracias a esa rápida ojeada, creyó descubrir la razón de la presencia de los muchachos allí: algunas protecciones de Quidditch y una Quaffle se encontraban cerca de ellos, apoyados contra el muro, desvelando que probablemente habían madrugado para ir a entrenar al campo. Y Zabini posiblemente sería un espectador, dado que era el único que no pertenecía al equipo.

—Oh, déjame en paz —masculló la chica, irritada, intentando pasar de largo. Sin embargo, dos de los Slytherins, concretamente Bletchley y Crabbe, se levantaron del banco y le cerraron el paso.

—Vamos, Granger, solo queremos hacer negocios contigo —aseguró Zabini, sin poder contener la risa, todavía sentado, extendiendo ambos brazos con sorna—. A ver qué te parece: tú nos haces los deberes del fin de semana y nosotros a cambio no te insultamos durante… ¿Qué decís, chicos? ¿Diez minutos? —el resto corroboraron con guasa—. Pues eso, diez minutos ¿Qué te parece el trato? Es justo, ¿no?

—¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Dejadme pasar! —exclamó Hermione, tratando de apartar a Bletchley sin éxito. Él se apartó con exagerada cara de asco, como si el contacto con ella lo repugnase, mirando a sus compañeros con burla. El resto rieron sonoramente.

—No dejes que te toque tío, o te volverás sucio como ella… —se burló Warrington, también riendo—. A saber qué enfermedades tienen esos muggles… Siempre he dicho que Pomfrey debería hacerles un examen cuando llegan al castillo…

—¡Cállate! —le espetó Hermione, girándose hacia él, con el rostro de un rojo brillante y mirada igual de encendida—. ¡O te juro que te pondré orejas de elfo con un hechizo!

—¡Eso habrá que verlo! —exclamó Bletchley, triunfante, volviendo a acercarse sin que ella se diera cuenta, por su espalda, y tirando de su mochila para arrebatársela. Hermione jadeó por la impresión y se llevó automáticamente las manos a los hombros, pero fue tarde. El chico le arrebató la mochila y la alzó con orgullo, mostrándosela a los demás como si fuera un trofeo. Todos rieron con ganas.

La chica sintió una oleada de rabia heladora. Dentro estaba su varita.

—¡Devuélvemela! —articuló Hermione, furibunda, estirándose hacia él— ¡Devuélvemela ahora mismo, pedazo de imbécil inmaduro!

—¡Píllala, Crabbe, _imbécil inmaduro_! —gritó Bletchley, con abierta burla, lanzándole a su compañero la mochila por los aires mientras todos reían. El grueso joven la cogió al vuelo con una sonrisa llena de maldad—. ¡Joder, cómo pesa! ¿Has matado a alguien e ibas a enterrarlo, Granger? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué tenías tanta prisa!

—¡He dicho que me la devolváis! —aulló Hermione, acercándose a Crabbe lo más amenazante que pudo, aunque sabía que no tendría sentido: el moreno casi había alcanzado el tamaño y la corpulencia de un oso adulto—. ¡Soy Prefecta! ¡Os ordeno que me la devolváis! ¡10 puntos menos para Slytherin! —exclamó, en un arranque de ira.

Crabbe dejó de reír al instante, y la fulminó con sus pequeños ojos oscuros. El resto rieron de forma peligrosa, mirándose de forma cómplice.

—No te atrevas a quitarnos puntos, Granger —espetó Goyle, arrebatándole la mochila a Crabbe de un tirón—. O haremos que te arrepientas…

—No os atreváis a amenazarme o volveré a quitaros otros diez —replicó ella, sin vacilar.

—¡Eh! Mirad quién viene por ahí al fin —exclamó de pronto Warrington, recuperando la sonrisa—. Ahora sí que esto se pone divertido… ¡Te ha salido competencia, Prefecta Granger! ¡Eh, Draco! ¡Ven aquí, corre! ¡Draco!

Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Casi por inercia, se dio la vuelta girando sobre sus talones, junto con el resto de Slytherins. Tenía el corazón en un puño. En efecto, Malfoy acababa de doblar la esquina y ahora recorría el claustro en dirección a ellos. Sus grises ojos vagaban por la escena rápidamente, pero sin dejar que ninguna emoción que no fuese una levísima sorpresa cruzase su rostro. Tal y como Hermione apreció, no la miró directamente, aunque era indudable que la había visto. Pero no se encontró con sus ojos. Draco redujo la velocidad de sus pasos imperceptiblemente mientras se acercaba, como si no desease llegar allí nunca. Llevaba unas protecciones de Quidditch para los antebrazos en las manos.

—La sangre sucia nos acaba de quitar diez puntos, Draco —lo puso al día Zabini, burlón, cruzándose de brazos con ironía. Era el único que seguía sentado en el banco. Malfoy, quedándose en pie a pocos pasos del grupo, se limitó a elevar una rubia ceja.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó con tono desapasionado. Goyle sonrió grotescamente y agitó en el aire la mochila de la chica. El sol del amanecer hizo centellear las hebillas metálicas.

— _Tonterías_ —replicó Warrington, mordaz.

—¿Por qué no le quitas algunos puntos a ella también? —propuso Crabbe, rencoroso, mirándola con malicia.

—Un Prefecto no puede quitarle puntos a otro Prefecto —replicó Draco al instante, clavando de pronto su gris mirada en ella. Hermione sintió un vacío en el pecho, como si se hubiera saltado un escalón bajando las escaleras. Asustada casi al percibir lo familiar que se le hacía su gélida mirada. Aun así, se la sostuvo con vehemencia, decidida a que no la viese flaquear. Hacía días que no se miraban a los ojos. No lo habían hecho desde aquel segundo beso en el desierto pasadizo de las mazmorras…

—Pues vaya mierda… ¿Qué hacemos con sus cosas? ¿Las tiramos al lago? —insistió Warrington, al parecer muy animado con la idea.

—¡Devolvédmela! —gritó Hermione de nuevo, apartando su atención de Malfoy y fulminando a Goyle con una peligrosa mirada—. U os quitaré cincuenta puntos, os lo advierto. No me temblará el pulso para hacerlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se movieron para clavarse en los de Malfoy de nuevo. Obligándose a mirarlo a la defensiva, retándolo a decir algo en contra. Éste seguía mirándola, y no parecía que hubiera dejado de hacerlo. Estaba inmóvil a unos pocos pasos de ella, y parecía incapaz de articular palabra. No parecía estar pensando en intervenir de ninguna manera.

—No te atreverás, Granger —masculló Zabini, satisfecho—. Hagas lo que hagas te quedarás sin mochila.

—No seáis tan infantiles —farfulló la chica, tragando saliva con dificultad, pero cuidándose de no mostrar ni un ápice de vacilación. Quizá se quedase sin mochila, pero ellos se quedarían sin puntos, eso lo tenía muy claro.

—Venga, Draco, tú tienes imaginación. ¿Qué hacemos con esta porquería de la sangre sucia? —replicó Goyle, volviendo a agitarla en el aire bruscamente. Hermione rezó estúpidamente para que el frasco de tinta que había en el interior aguantase los envites.

—¿La quieres, Draco? —propuso Zabini, riendo—. Puedes regalársela a Pansy, ¿qué me dices? Pero las redacciones que hay dentro las repartimos, ¿eh? Todos merecemos algún Extraordinario…

De nuevo todos volvieron a carcajearse. Hermione apretaba los puños con fuerza, frustrada al sentirse tan indefensa sin su varita. Ser Prefecta no imponía ninguna autoridad con esos imbéciles. De nuevo volvió a mirar a Malfoy, intentando disimular su expectación. A pesar de la rabia que la invadía, a pesar de su acelerado pulso, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada de curiosidad.

¿Malfoy sería capaz de hacer… algo? ¿De verdad no iba a parar aquello después de… haberla _besado_ de esa manera?

Ponerse de parte de ella en ese momento era, simplemente, impensable. Un estupidez que seguramente ni se estaría planteando. Y ella lo sabía. Pero _aun así_ , a pesar de todo eso, en el pecho de Hermione temblaba una ligera, y posiblemente estúpida e infantil esperanza…

Malfoy no iba a ser capaz de unirse a ellos en su contra. No después de haberla besado, no después de darle un beso semejante…

" _Fue un error. Un simple error. No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir_. _"_

¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que la defendiese? ¿Se lo estaría planteando siquiera?

—Pansy jamás aceptaría una baratija semejante —sentenció Draco de pronto, arrastrando las sílabas, esbozando una cruel sonrisa. Echó a andar mientras hablaba, para sentarse en el banco con Zabini, en un elegante gesto—. Y el resto me echarían de la Sala Común si meto algo tan apestoso dentro. Quitar el olor a sangre sucia es imposible. Aunque quizá me dé tiempo de alcanzar la chimenea y darle buen uso allí… Hace fresco estos días.

" _Quitar el olor a sangre sucia es imposible_ ".

Miró a Hermione a los ojos al decirlo. Con unos ojos que refulgieron malas intenciones. Y ella, sin poder evitarlo, comprendió con doloroso desaliento que hacía alusión a su beso. No tuvo ninguna duda de ello, a pesar de lo ambiguo de la frase. El resto no lo captarían, pero ella sí lo hizo. Sus ojos se lo dijeron. Entendía al muchacho con solo mirarlo. Malfoy no se había podido quitar el "olor" a sangre sucia después de besarla. Pasara lo que pasara, a pesar de haberla besado, seguía siendo una sangre sucia.

Los Slytherins berrearon de risa, pero Hermione escuchó esas risas como si vinieran de muy lejos. Como si ella estuviera en el fondo de un agujero. Sintió un zumbido en sus oídos, y sus mandíbulas se apretaron sin quererlo.

Sintió el aguijón de la _decepción_ en su pecho, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado hacia Draco Malfoy. Lo cual la hizo sentir, si es que cabe, peor. Completamente humillada.

Draco la miraba con manifestado asco y abierta superioridad, de la misma manera que lo había hecho todos aquellos años. Inmune a lo que acababa de decirle, a la tremenda crueldad de sus palabras. Como si nunca le hubiera dado un beso que le hiciera flaquear las piernas. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos.

_«_ _Soy una idiota…_ _»,_ se lamentó, desalentada.

—¡Mírala! ¡Pero si se ha quedado blanca y todo! —rio Warrington, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para carcajearse—. ¿Ahora qué, Granger? ¿Vas a seguir quitándonos puntos?

_«_ _Una completa y absoluta idiota…_ _»_ _._

Hermione no quería oír nada más. Se negaba a permanecer allí. Negó con la cabeza mirando a Malfoy, luchando con toda su fuerza de voluntad por devolverle la misma mirada que él acababa de dirigirle. Una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—Estáis castigados —pronunció la chica con serenidad, su voz haciéndose oír por encima de las risas residuales del grupo de jóvenes—. Todos. Hablaré con el jefe de vuestra Casa y él os impondrá el castigo.

Las risas se interrumpieron casi instantáneamente. Todos la contemplaron con similares expresiones de desconcierto, quizá preguntándose si estaba en posición de hacer algo así. _Y vaya que lo estaba_. Sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte de ellos, Hermione se acercó a Goyle en dos zancadas y le arrebató su mochila; él estaba demasiado ocupado asimilando que estaba castigado como para resistirse.

Después, Hermione echó a andar enérgicamente, apartando de un dificultoso empujón a Crabbe y Bletchley, y recogiendo por el camino el ejemplar de El Profeta que había dejado caer al suelo en medio de la discusión. Las risas de los Slytherin y las duras palabras de Malfoy resonaban en sus oídos mientras se alejaba de allí todo lo rápido que podía, aunque había dejado un denso silencio tras ella. Se dirigió a la puerta por la cual había llegado allí, de vuelta al interior del castillo.

Malfoy giró la cabeza para ver cómo se alejaba por el claustro, siguiéndola con la mirada. Instantes atrás, había sentido un júbilo absoluto; júbilo por haber sido capaz de insultarla y despreciarla como siempre, y haber disfrutado con ello gracias a las estimulantes risas de sus compañeros. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo lograba, y el haberlo conseguido lo enorgullecía sobremanera. Se sintió enérgico, poderoso, dueño de la situación. Se sintió él mismo de nuevo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero todo eso se había esfumado gracias a la mirada que ella le había dirigido. Una mirada de… asco. Y de decepción oculta. Ahora que ella se había ido, lo único que le quedaba era la sensación de que una Bludger había impactado contra su pecho.

El castigo le importaba una mierda. Apenas había escuchado la sentencia. La expresión decepcionada de Granger había eclipsado todo lo demás.

* * *

Hermione abrió de golpe la puerta del desierto baño de las chicas del segundo piso y se adentró casi corriendo en la estancia. Abrió rápidamente uno de los cubículos y se metió en él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en la taza del váter y dejó la mochila en el suelo de baldosas. También, en el regazo, el periódico que había llevado todo el rato bajo el brazo. Jadeaba de forma temblorosa. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, no podía ir a ver a Luna en ese estado.

Temblando, se agachó y examinó el contenido de su mochila. No se había roto nada; todo seguía en su sitio, quizá algo más desordenado. Un par de ardientes lágrimas escaparon entre sus pestañas y cayeron sobre la superficie de tela de la mochila, oscureciendo la zona que mojaron. Se secó las pestañas y las mejillas con la palma de la mano y apartó el periódico a un lado para evitar que se mojase. Decidió meterlo dentro de la mochila.

_«_ _¿Por qué estoy llorando?_ _»_

Malfoy la había insultado infinidad de veces durante los años que hacía que lo conocía, y nunca había llorado por ello. Nunca nada de lo que le había dicho le había afectado tanto como lo hacía ahora. Ahora todo lo que tenía que ver con él le afectaba muchísimo más. ¿Se estaba volviendo débil? ¿Por qué últimamente Malfoy siempre conseguía hacerla llorar?

_«¿Por qué siempre acabo llorando por él? ¿Por qué tiene ese poder sobre mí, por qué se lo permito?»_

Nuevas lágrimas la traicionaron y resbalaron por su rostro, mojando sus labios y su falda. Su rostro se contrajo intentando controlarlas, mientras los sollozos silenciosos hacían convulsionar su pecho. Los labios se le fruncían por los gemidos contenidos. Sentía que le iba a estallar la garganta.

" _Quitar el olor a sangre sucia es imposible_ ".

_«_ _Soy una idiota, he sido una idiota por ver en ti cosas que no había, por llegar a pensar que eras algo que no eras…_ _»_ _._

Trató de tomar aliento, pero salió un gemido desesperado al exhalar el aire. En la soledad del baño, se dejó llevar unos segundos. Lo necesitaba. Sus hipidos le cortaban la respiración. Se sorbió la nariz con fuerza y dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado, tosiendo ligeramente y boqueando por aire.

_«_ _He permitido que me beses, he permitido a alguien tan rastrero como tú besarme, no me lo perdonaré jamás…_ _»_

Tras un par de segundos de desahogo, se secó las lágrimas con firmeza, respirando con profundidad para calmarse cuanto antes.

—¡Estás llorando! —saludó una deprimente voz sobre ella.

Casi sufrió un infarto. La joven Gryffindor alzó de golpe la vista anegada de lágrimas, parpadeando para eliminarlas, y distinguió al fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona flotando sobre su cabeza, con el labio inferior alzado en una mueca angustiada en su rostro transparente. Aún así, parecía encantada al ver llorar a alguien más en aquel baño.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Es que también te han tirado champú a la cara? —preguntó la fantasma en un hilo de voz, emitiendo después un agudo sollozo y haciendo un puchero—. A mí sí. Hace un rato, en el baño de Prefectos. Son unos bestias —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tras las fantasmales gafas—. Aunque también lloro a menudo por mi muerte ¿Por qué estás llorando tú?

Hermione bajó de nuevo el rostro, más tranquila al ver que solo se trataba de Myrtle. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Aún no podía controlar sus temblores y tampoco, del todo, sus lágrimas. Aunque el susto que Myrtle le había dado al aparecer había logrado hacerlas más manejables, menos desesperadas. La había tranquilizado de puro sobresalto. Ya no sollozaba. Pero seguía sintiéndose apesadumbrada, dolida. Decepcionada.

" _Ya te he dicho lo que hay. Si quieres creer otra cosa es tu puto problema. Pero a mí déjame al margen. No me inmiscuyas en tus retorcidos asuntos_. _"_

" _Quitar el olor a sangre sucia es imposible_ ".

—I… idiota —farfulló Hermione, con los dientes apretados de rabia, mientras Myrtle la contemplaba con igual desesperanza, sufriendo por sus fantasmales problemas—. E…estúpido…, des… desgraciado…

_«_ _Te odio, te odio, te odio, Draco Malfoy_ _»_ _,_ pensó Hermione amargamente, como si él pudiese oírla. « _Y tú también me odias. Maldito seas, si me odias, que lo haces, al menos hazlo honestamente._ _»_

* * *

El domingo por la tarde, la amplia biblioteca de Hogwarts estaba atestada de alumnos de todos los cursos y Casas que intentaban hacer a toda prisa, y a última hora, los deberes que les habían mandado para el fin de semana. Hermione también se encontraba allí, pero su caso era muy distinto. Ella había acudido a la biblioteca, al igual que el día anterior, para investigar números antiguos de El Profeta, intentado encontrar alguna relación entre los pueblos y las personas que habían sido atacados de forma misteriosa en los últimos meses. Aunque aún no había logrado establecer ningún patrón.

El ataque a la antigua ministra de magia y la desaparición de la joven de Beauxbatons activaron una alerta en su cerebro. No se lo había planteado, pero quizá hubiese pasado por alto más noticias que no ocupasen la primera plana, y que en realidad hablasen indirectamente de Voldemort. A pesar de leer El Profeta todos los días minuciosamente, no perdía nada por volver a repasarlos, ahora con la mente más abierta ante lo que tenía que buscar. Luna, eficiente y amable, le había prestado también los números de los últimos meses de El Quisquilloso; y había tenido la discreción de no preguntarle para qué. Solo le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con los Blibbers maravillosos, que podían sentirse atraídos con el llamativo color turquesa de la edición de enero de El Quisquilloso. Hermione no sabía qué diantres era un Blibber maravilloso, y tampoco se molestó en preguntar.

Se encontraba de pie ante una estantería, en la solitaria sección de viejos periódicos, dejando en la repisa varios de los ejemplares que había cogido, separándolos del resto, cuando oyó pasos cerca de ella. Sin embargo, no volvió la cabeza. Para su propia consternación, se dio cuenta de que era capaz de adivinar quién poseía esos andares.

Lo cual la preocupó considerablemente.

—Sangre sucia —saludó con burla una voz masculina que arrastraba las sílabas, de sobra conocida.

Hermione tomó aire lentamente, invadida de frustración. Sintiéndose de pronto muy cansada. Tras resistirse unos segundos, terminó girando el rostro ligeramente para mirarlo. Malfoy llevaba un gran número de volúmenes y periódicos en los brazos, los cuales posó en la repisa inferior de la estantería, a medio metro de ella. A la chica le picó la curiosidad al verlo en posesión de tantos libros, muchos de los cuales, apreció de un rápido vistazo, no tenían nada que ver con el temario que estaban dando. De hecho, muchos eran de Pociones de primer año.

— _Sangre pura_ —le devolvió ella el saludo con frialdad, sin el más ligero entusiasmo. Lo miró de reojo sin poder contener su extrañeza—. ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Él dejó escapar una aburrida risotada por la nariz.

—Olvidaba que tienes la costumbre de sumergir tus narices en problemas ajenos —masculló con desgana, separando los periódicos de los libros sin mirarla—. _Hago_ el castigo que me impusiste ayer. A mí y a mis colegas.

Ella parpadeó y lo contempló con sorpresa, ahora girándose totalmente hacia él. Draco no la miró, y siguió separando ejemplares de El Profeta.

—El castigo no te afectaba a ti —protestó ella, confusa—. Un Prefecto no puede castigar a otro Prefecto.

Draco alzó su plateados ojos y le dedicó una mirada de profundo desdén, como si acabase de sentenciar que Gilderoy Lockhart era el mejor escritor del mundo.

—Los Prefectos no pueden quitar puntos a otros Prefectos —sentenció, lacónico, como si hablase con alguien corto de entendederas—. Pero sí pueden castigarlos. Lo sabes perfectamente.

Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida. Tenía razón. Desvió la mirada, intentando evitar que la vergüenza la invadiese. Se mordió el labio para evitar que una disculpa escapase de su interior.

—Pues perfecto —sentenció, volviendo a los periódicos. Él volvió a resoplar, socarrón.

—¿Qué ganas siendo tan jodidamente engreída? —quiso saber, mirándola con desdén—. ¿Te cuesta mucho levantar esa insufrible cabezota todas las mañanas?

Ella lo miró de nuevo, estupefacta de que se atreviese a acusarla de algo semejante.

—¡Oh, perdóname! —articuló con sarcasmo, desconcertada y escandalizada—. Había olvidado que tenía que besar el suelo por el que pisas. Perdona que no te haya besado la mano, ha sido un despiste…

—No me tomes por idiota —advirtió él, irritado.

—Quizá lo hayas olvidado, pero ayer te portarse como un soberano cerdo conmigo, días después de besarme —respondió ella, ahora con sequedad. Malfoy no alteró su seria expresión. Ni siquiera parpadeó—. No esperarás en serio que ahora me arrodille ante ti, ¿no?

Draco apretó los dientes imperceptiblemente y tragó saliva. Bajó la mirada, apartando un par de libros, quizá con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

—Que haya pasado algo semejante no significa que haya cambiado nada entre nosotros —escupió de pronto Draco, con voz tenue—. O que hayas dejado de asquearme.

—Qué curioso, yo no suelo besar a la gente que me da asco. Dos veces —replicó ella, inusualmente mordaz. Él dejó escapar el aire por sus fosas nasales, sobresaltado ante lo directo de su acusación. Entrecerró los ojos, calibrándola, descolocado.

—Ese beso fue un error —susurró, volviendo a apartar la mirada. Hermione entrecerró los ojos—. Los dos fueron un error —corrigió, a toda prisa, apartando un par de libros más—. Y no volverá a ocurrir. Precisamente me interesaba hablarte de eso.

Ella forzó un airado resoplido, simulando no darle importancia a sus palabras, y alzó un poco más la barbilla. Aunque el corazón le latía contra la garganta.

—Gracias por la aclaración. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Quieres dejar claro alguna obviedad más? Sea lo que sea, escúpelo de una vez y espero que sea lo último que me digas. No sé qué diablos quieres de mí, no sé a qué estás jugando, pero te pido que lo dejes estar de una vez. Estoy cansada de este jueguecito.

Malfoy volvió a alzar la mirada para buscar la de ella, al parecer asombrado de que se atreviese a hablarle así. Al encontrar sus ojos, y al ver la firme decisión que brillaba en ellos, se recompuso con rapidez, convirtiendo su desconcertada mirada en otra cargada de altivez, más propia de él.

—Simplemente me gustaría advertirte de que no le digas a nadie lo que ha pasado entre nosotros —sentenció, con voz firme y gélida—. Quiero que te hagas a la idea de que nunca ha sucedido. Esto _no ha pasado nunca_ , ¿está claro?

Hermione sintió un doloroso apretón en el pecho que le dificultó la respiración. Tragó saliva para contener el súbito nudo de su garganta, pero después sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, atreviéndose a mirarlo con lástima.

—No puedo creer que seas tan retorcido como para creer que yo vaya a ir proclamándolo por ahí —espetó la chica, sintiéndose humillada de que la considerase capaz de algo así—. Pero quédate tranquilo, por mí está todo olvidado. En lo que a mí respecta, nunca has besado a una sangre sucia. Si eso era lo que te preocupaba, puedes dormir tranquilo. Tu renombre está intacto.

—Joder, deja de tratarme como si te debiese algo —espetó Mafloy de pronto, dejando caer un libro con brusquedad en uno de los montones y girándose hacia ella—. No sé qué pensabas que ocurriría después de ese puñetero beso, pero bienvenida al mundo real. Te aseguro que nada va a cambiar lo más mínimo —aseguró atropelladamente, respirando con agitación—. Nada _puede_ cambiar.

Ella resopló de nuevo, agitada, y sacudió la cabeza, casi con incredulidad. El corazón le bombeaba con firmeza, sin tegua desde hacía minutos, pero se obligó a que su voz sonase estable antes de sentenciar:

—No sé qué te has creído, pero no tengo ningún interés en que nada cambie entre nosotros.

Malfoy la miró un instante, con las aletas de la nariz vibrando, y después apartó la mirada, conteniéndose para no chillarle algo verdaderamente ofensivo. En medio del denso silencio que se había formado, se obligó a dejar de prestar atención a la chica y a tomar uno de los periódicos que había separado de los libros para poder colocarlo en la estantería, cumpliendo así el castigo que le habían impuesto. Ordenar y colocar en su sitio un centenar de libros y periódicos antiguos que la gente había utilizado y devuelto a la biblioteca. A Crabbe lo habían mandado a la Lechucería, a Goyle y a Bletchley a limpiar retretes a la Enfermería. Zabini estaría ayudando a Snape a ordenar sus pociones, y Warrington había estado esa mañana en la biblioteca, igual que él.

En ese momento, casi agradeció el castigo. Tener algo que hacer. Tener las manos ocupadas. Necesitaba alejar su mente de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

_El Profeta, edición del 21 de Marzo de 1985…_

Uno a uno, fue clasificando los pergaminos enrollados, colocándolos junto a los que tenían años similares. Sentía la mirada de Granger clavada en su sien y en sus manos, atravesándolo como si fuese una flecha en llamas.

—No va ahí —espetó de pronto la chica con voz gélida.

Draco detuvo sus movimientos, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no mirarla. Conteniendo el impulso de estamparle el periódico en la cara. Armándose de valor, ignorándola, volvió a intentarlo con otro ejemplar más antiguo.

_El Profeta, edición del 3 de Agosto de 1994…_

—Tampoco va ahí... —insistió ella, en voz ligeramente más alta—. Estás ordenando por años, pero te faltan los meses. Has colocado uno de Agosto junto a uno de Enero…

Draco, sintiéndose cada vez más cabreado, se limitó a fruncir los labios y colocar otro periódico más, con más brusquedad. Sintiéndose a punto de estallar, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué forma.

_El Profeta, edición del 22 de Abril de 1973…_

—Tampoco… ¡Es-estate quieto! —exclamó al final, desesperada—. ¡No haces más que liarlo todo…!

Draco azotó con el periódico que sostenía en las manos la repisa que había frente a él, en un golpe cargado de frustración. Hermione enmudeció, arrepintiéndose ligeramente. Draco alzó la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos grises brillando como dos tormentas. Retrocedió un paso, como si quisiera observarla detenidamente. O alejarse de ella.

—Desde luego, parece la historia de mi vida: no hago más que liarlo todo —estalló Draco casi jadeando—. Dime, ¿qué quieres de mí exactamente, Granger? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta de mí? ¿Qué te insulte, que me burle de ti? ¿Todavía no te ha quedado claro que es mi puto deber?

A pesar de la agresividad de su tono, y de que apenas podía contenerse para no chillar, su cerebro alcanzó a recordar que estaban en una biblioteca y logró no elevar la voz en exceso. Hermione lo contempló con sus redondos ojos entrecerrados.

—Entre otras muchas cosas —admitió, mordaz, con la misma agresividad—. Sé perfectamente cuáles son tus deberes como el sangre limpia radical que eres. Sé que no vas a darle la espalda a tu familia, a tus creencias, ni a nada de eso. Solo te pido que, por favor, me dejes fuera de esto. Estoy harta de este tira y afloja que no lleva a ninguna parte. Si quieres insultarme, hazlo, pero hazlo siempre; luego no te comportes como, como…

—¿Como qué? —replicó Draco con fiereza al ver que ella enmudecía. Entrecerró sus ojos grises, amenazante.

Hermione tragó saliva, y apartó la mirada, negándose a completar la frase. _Como alguien que merece la pena cuando en realidad no es así._

—No me hagas dudar de lo que sientes, Malfoy —respondió ella con firmeza, con la mirada fija en la estantería—. Solo te pido eso.

—Tú empezaste todo esto metiéndote donde no te llaman —espetó él, defensivo—. Ahora no hagas ver como que todo es culpa mía. Yo no he provocado esto.

—Yo nunca te he obligado a besarme —escupió ella, articulando mucho las palabras, deseando herirlo con ellas. Se giró hacia él, encontrándoselo justo delante—.Y _nunca_ te he besado.

Malfoy se limitó a mirarla sin una expresión definida, pasando su mirada de un ojo a otro de la chica. La joven de pronto sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón de nuevo. La piel le hormigueó. Estaban frente a frente… ¿cuándo se habían acercado tanto? Cayó en la cuenta de algo que la hizo estremecer: estaban solos en la semi-oscuridad de ese pasillo. Completamente solos. Igual que habían estado solos en el callejón junto a Cabeza de Puerco, igual que habían estado solos en aquel pasadizo de las mazmorras… Había quedado sobradamente demostrado que estar a solas con Malfoy últimamente no era una buena idea. Ocurrían cosas. Cosas al margen de todo sentido común. No debían estar a solas. No debían estar tan cerca. Se odiaban. No podía estar quedándose sin aire solo por estar a menos de medio metro de su cuerpo. Pero, si la cercanía la incomodaba… ¿Por qué no lo apartaba? ¿Por qué no _se_ apartaba?

Sintió aprensión ante lo que presintió que se avecinaba. _Emoción_. Un vacío en el estómago. Un aleteo en el pecho. Él no iba a ser capaz de…

—Estás a punto de hacerlo.

El sedoso susurro de Draco puso de punta absolutamente todo el vello del cuerpo de la chica. Y no dijo nada más, pero tampoco cerró su boca. Se inclinó hacia la paralizada joven y rodeó su boca con la suya en un profundo beso que le robó el aliento. Hermione tomó aire por la nariz mientras la recorría un escalofrío que nació en sus piernas y terminó en los labios que él estaba devorando. Erizó su piel por completo, haciéndola más receptiva, subiéndole la temperatura. Se sintió tan vergonzosamente familiar, tan _placentero_. Tan cálido, tan erótico. Tan prohibido. Malfoy la besaba con ganas, apretándose contra ella, hundiéndose en ella. Era un beso imperioso, decidido. Ella jadeó suavemente contra su boca, pero él no se detuvo. No hizo ningún comentario, ninguna burla. No era el momento, y ambos supieron comprenderlo. La chica, mareada, movió sus labios temblorosos contra los de él. Casi por pura intuición. Queriendo… más. Atrapó los labios de él entre los suyos, torpemente, sin demasiado tino, acomodándose a su ritmo. Pero fue igualmente placentero. Se hundió en su boca, devolviéndole el beso. Cumpliendo sus palabras. Rindiéndose a él.

_Rindiéndose_.

No. Eso jamás _._

" _Quitar el olor a sangre sucia es imposible_ ".

Hermione sintió una oleada de rabia que sustituyó al escalofrío que había sentido antes. Que aumentó todavía más el calor que ya sentía. Abrió los ojos. Ahora tenía la mente lúcida. Y no pensaba permitir que él se saliese con la suya. En un rapto de coraje y fuerza de voluntad, apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, casi mordiendo sus labios sin querer al separarlo de ella. Malfoy trastabilló hacia atrás y luchó por recuperar el equilibrio, pero ella no le dio tiempo a lograrlo cuando le propinó una fuerte bofetada que le volteó el rostro. El sonido piel con piel reverberó en el solitario pasillo.

—No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, Malfoy —espetó ella, temblorosa por la sobrecarga de sensaciones a la que estaba siendo sometida, aún sin bajar la mano abierta—. No te atrevas. No te lo permitiré.

Hermione sentía tal nudo en la garganta que no entendía cómo había podido pronunciar esas palabras. Malfoy devolvió la mirada al frente y la contempló con su pálido y anguloso rostro en tensión, sus ojos brillando de algo que la chica reconoció como humillación. Y también rabia. Su mejilla comenzaba a enrojecerse por el golpe de la chica. Pero no dijo nada. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, jadeando todavía por la intensidad del beso, mirándose mutuamente. Tratando de comprender cómo habían llegado a semejante situación.

La estricta Madame Pince apareció de pronto por el pasillo contiguo, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es este escándalo? —los regañó severamente—. Haced el favor de bajar la voz o tendré que echaros.

—Descuide, no volverá a pasar —prometió Hermione, con voz inestable, sin pensar.

Madame Pince los fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos, y, al ver que ahora parecían estar callados, terminó alejándose a pasos rápidos, murmurando por lo bajo. Hermione respiró hondo dos veces y, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, dio media vuelta y continuó rebuscando entre los periódicos con más brusquedad de la necesaria, bajo la atenta mirada de un inmóvil Draco.

—Dime una cosa, Malfoy —pidió la chica en voz baja, sin mirarlo. Sonaba más calmada, pero había una ligera emoción contenida en su voz—. ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese sangre limpia? ¿Pensarías lo mismo de esta situación, y me dirías lo que me acabas de decir?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar por pura inercia. Adelantándose a su pregunta, creyendo en vano que podría responderle algo mordaz. Pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. Por suerte, ella estaba de espaldas y no lo vio boquear torpemente. De pronto, Draco sintió que habían apagado la luz a su alrededor. Había dejado de ver con nitidez. Aunque se resistió, no pudo evitar que semejante pregunta se atascase en su pecho.

¿Y si no fuese una sangre sucia?

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, allí donde la pregunta estaba apretándolo. Luchó contra su mente a duras penas, incapaz de soportar sus propias conclusiones. Todas las opciones que se agolpaban en su subconsciente. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

No soportaba, bajo ningún concepto, darle la razón. No tenía razón. Ella no tenía ni idea de nada. Pero él sí la tenía, él si entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo. Él sí sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Y nada de lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien. Y por eso apenas pudo soportar las cuestiones que de pronto sobrevolaban su mente.

_¿Y si no fuese una sangre sucia?_

Era demasiado. Tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba reflexionar en soledad sobre todo aquello. O dejar de pensar definitivamente.

—Ni una palabra de esto, Granger —dijo Malfoy al final. Su voz sonaba rota y terriblemente seria. Hermione no lo miraba y seguía colocando periódicos, pero era obvio que lo escuchaba—. A nadie. O te juro que te arrepentirás.

Un sonoro golpe sobresaltó a la chica. Malfoy había pasado la mano por la repisa, arrojando al suelo con un brusco movimiento los libros y los viejos ejemplares de El Profeta que estaba ordenando. Todo cayó al suelo de piedra con un ruido sordo, que por suerte no atrajo de nuevo a la bibliotecaria. Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por no girarse, ni volver a mirarlo. Escuchó cómo los brillantes zapatos de Draco giraban sobre el viejo suelo, dándole la espalda.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada más, el joven Slytherin se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, furioso, avergonzado por el ridículo que había hecho, odiándola con todas sus fuerzas, y dejando a la chica con las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas.


	19. Honor

# CAPÍTULO 19 

# Honor

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado con Granger? —fue lo primero que preguntó Nott, sin siquiera saludar a Draco, en cuando éste llegó a donde él le esperaba.

Theodore se encontraba apoyado en un muro de piedra del pasillo del primer piso, pero, en cuanto vio aparecer a Draco, se enderezó, separándose de la pared. Era lunes por la tarde, y ambos amigos habían quedado esa mañana en juntarse en la Gran Escalera, a la altura del primer piso, para acudir juntos a la clase de Transformaciones de esa tarde. Las clases de la mañana no las compartían, y tampoco habían comido juntos. Tampoco se habían visto apenas el fin de semana.

Draco se detuvo de golpe, frente a él, y lo miró con sus claros ojos ligeramente abiertos de más. El corazón golpeó fuertemente contra su esternón, reflejándose el sonido en sus oídos, y se sintió de pronto incapaz de tomar aire. Solo podía parpadear, mudo de sorpresa ante su repentina acusación. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Es que acaso los habría visto en la biblioteca? ¿Habría visto el…?

_Oh, mierda. No, no, no…_

No podía creer en su mala suerte. No podía haber pasado algo semejante…

—Hola a ti también —se obligó a articular, con un ligero tono irónico. A pesar de que sentía que estaba comenzando a sudar—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pasa con Granger?

—¿Os castigaron ayer por meteros con ella?

Draco tardó varios segundos en caer en la cuenta de lo que hablaba. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que hizo fue recoger su alma, que había resbalado hasta sus pies. Lo segundo, fue intentar mirarlo con profunda incredulidad, mientras luchaba en secreto por recuperar las pulsaciones normales de una persona de diecisiete años, y no las de una ardilla.

—¿Hablas de cuando le cogieron la mochila? ¿Cómo te has enterado? Me parece increíble que Zabini y los demás te hablen por primera vez en años para contarte algo sin importancia como eso…

—No me lo han contado. He escuchado cómo se burlaban de ello esta mañana, en la habitación, después de que te fueras. Han estado comentando los respectivos castigos que os impuso Snape por orden de Granger —aclaró Nott. Seguía mirándolo con los azules ojos cargados de reproche.

—Ah, sí, eso… Me tocó ordenar la estúpida biblioteca. Gracias a Granger, efectivamente —admitió Draco, esbozando su mejor mueca de desinterés, recolocándose la correa de la mochila sobre el hombro y metiendo la otra mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, intentando mostrarse desganado.

—¿Se te metió una _Doxy_ en el cerebro o qué? —insistió su amigo, inmune a su actitud.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué a mí?—se defendió Draco, sin saber muy bien a qué, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo no hice nada. Ya estaban discutiendo cuando llegué.

—Ya, pero tú fuiste el que la alteró tanto como para que os castigase…

—Oh, venga ya, ¿y qué importa? Un castigo no es nada comparado con molestar a esa estúpida —se defendió alzando la voz, al ver que su amigo no relajaba su expresión rencorosa. Esbozó una sonrisa mordaz, intentando hablar con normalidad—. No ha sido más que uno de los miles de insultos que le he dicho a Granger desde que la conozco. ¿A qué viene de repente esta bronca? ¿Por qué te molesta?

—Vamos subiendo, la clase está a punto de empezar —dijo Nott con más serenidad, antes de preceder a su amigo escaleras arriba. Retomó entonces la conversación—: ¿Que por qué me molesta? ¿Qué ha pasado con lo que me dijiste en los vestuarios?

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. Casi se había olvidado de esa conversación. Pero Nott por lo visto no, lo cual lo invadió de frustración. Se maldijo interiormente con varias palabrotas. Se arrepentía a horrores de haber abierto la bocaza. Siempre había sido una persona reservada, no le gustaba abrirse con nadie. Además, odiaba sentirse juzgado, o que nadie le dijese lo que tenía que hacer. Para eso ya tenía a su padre. Solo él podía hacerlo. Sus problemas eran suyos, y siempre encontraba una solución, él solo. Pero esa vez no. Esa vez, posiblemente la única vez en su vida que verdaderamente tenía que haberse guardado para sí lo que pensaba, había decidido desahogarse con Nott.

_Con Nott._

La persona más sincera del mundo, aquel que siempre le decía la verdad, le gustase o no. El único de su entorno que no buscaba su jodida aprobación.

Y, posiblemente por eso, su único amigo.

—Ah, joder, hablas de eso… Bah, vamos, no puedes estar dándole vueltas todavía, ya se me había olvidado. Solo fueron tonterías —masculló Draco tamborileando con los dedos sobre la balaustrada de piedra de la escalera, mientras ascendían—. Acababa de pelearme con ella y tenía la cabeza atontada. Estaba enfadado, eso es todo. Atraerme Granger… ¡Ja! —fingió una sonora risotada lo mejor que pudo—. ¡Por Merlín, estás fatal! Lograste hacerme gracia, lo reconozco… ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera plantearte algo así? No creía que me consideraras capaz de caer tan bajo… Tú mismo dijiste al final que no tenía ningún sentido, no entiendo de qué te escandalizas ahora.

Nott lo observaba atentamente mientras caminaban, con una sombra de incertidumbre en sus brillantes ojos. No pareció impresionado, ni convencido, tras sus palabras.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? Me parece un cambio de actitud muy raro —espetó Nott, todavía desdeñoso.

—Oh, vamos, Nott, por favor… —replicó el rubio con desesperada brusquedad—. Joder, simplemente te comenté que me sentía algo raro respecto a ella. Ahora me entero que "raro" es sinónimo de "amo a esa sangre sucia contra viento y marea" —ironizó con mala uva. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse, arrepentido y malhumorado, de dónde había sacado semejante gilipollez. Se recompuso, y añadió con más brusquedad—: Solo fue algo puntual, por las barbas de Merlín. Evidentemente _odio a Granger_. ¿Necesitas que te lo deletree? Porque solo me falta eso, vamos… Si llego a saber que le darías esa importancia, no te hubiera contado nada.

—¿Te peleaste con ella también en Hogsmeade?

Draco se detuvo de golpe, en medio de dos escalones, como si hubiese chocado contra un muro invisible. Miró a su amigo, que había ascendido un escalón más por inercia, tratando de que el pánico no brillase en sus pupilas. Un par de estudiantes los adelantaron por la izquierda, molestos por el súbito bloqueo de su camino.

—¿Qué pasa con Hogsmeade? —preguntó Draco con rudeza.

—Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú… ¿Te pasó algo allí? Daphne te vio pasar corriendo junto a Madame Pudipié —reveló su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos con fijeza. Arqueó una oscura ceja—. Me dijiste varias veces que no ibas a ir, me sorprendió bastante cuando Daphne te vio. No me molestó, no lo digo por eso; ya somos mayorcitos —añadió con más énfasis, quizá creyendo que la expresión ligeramente descompuesta de Draco era por haber ido allí a sus espaldas—. Pero sí me extrañó que Daphne te viese tan alterado. Y lo primero que me vino a la mente es que habrías vuelto a pelearte con Granger o algo así... Ella tiene la capacidad de alterarte como nadie. Como no nos hemos visto demasiado no he podido preguntártelo, no quería hacerlo en la habitación delante de todos. Por si acaso.

Draco tomó aire por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, si es que era eso posible. O, al menos, así lo sintió. _Nott tampoco se había enterado del beso de Hogsmeade... Glorioso Merlín, gracias..._ Ya hubiera sido el colmo. Era lo que le faltaba para completar la racha de mala suerte que estaba teniendo con respecto a Granger. Solo le faltaba que alguien se enterase de lo que sucedía. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal ante el solo pensamiento de algo semejante.

Ante la última frase, Draco dejó escapar un resoplido despreocupado. Retomó la tarea de subir los últimos escalones, con renovada seguridad.

—Vaya películas te montas tú solo. Estaba huyendo de Pansy, eso fue todo. Estaba muy pesada ese día... —esbozó una sonrisa socarrona que era lo más creíble que podía hacer. Ni siquiera sabía si Pansy había ido a Hogsmeade—. Al final me convenció para ir con ella. No te dije nada porque fue en el último momento, y además no quería estropearte tu cita con Greengrass. Me imaginé que querríais estar a solas, y no aguantándonos a Pansy y a mí —suspiró de forma teatral y altiva—. Qué le voy a hacer, colega, las tías me persiguen...

Nott, que lo había estado mirando con una ceja arqueada, resopló sin impresionarse, devolviendo su mirada al frente cuando alcanzaron el pasillo del piso superior.

—Ahora me entero que "Pansy" es sinónimo de "tías".

Draco le dedicó su mejor mirada de desprecio, pero no dijo nada más. Si Nott se lo había creído, no iba a tentar más a la suerte. Doblaron una esquina, en silencio, y enfilaron un nuevo corredor, abarrotado de estudiantes. Al hacerlo, el moreno frunció el ceño y dio un codazo a su amigo para llamar su atención, señalando después el frente con disimulo, comentándole:

—Mira quiénes están ahí.

Draco escrutó con atención el pasillo de la segunda planta en el que se encontraban, y trató de discernir lo que él le señalaba entre la multitud de desconocidos; la mayoría alumnos de Hufflepuff de algún curso inferior. De pronto, distinguió entre la gente a un reducido grupo de personas con túnicas negras y verdes que reían con salvajes carcajadas.

—Estupendo… —musitó Draco con agotamiento, sin pensar, contemplando al grupo de personas que menos ganas tenía de ver. Zabini, Warrington, y Bletchley. Al menos, Crabbe y Goyle no estaban allí.

Ya era la quinta vez desde el sábado que le recordaban, emocionados y orgullosos, lo "destrozada" que dejó a la sangre sucia el otro día. Ya no podía escucharlo más. Al próximo que se lo dijese, le metería la cabeza en un caldero lleno de _Kappas_. Y cada vez que ese incontrolable pensamiento acudía a su cabeza, se sentía más y más frustrado consigo mismo. Contra todo pronóstico, al margen de toda lógica, no sentía que mereciese sus alabanzas. Posiblemente por primera vez en su vida. Él, por desgracia, no se sentía en absoluto orgulloso de sí mismo. Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido, su cuerpo se empeñaba en experimentar de nuevo el vacío en el pecho que le había producido la mirada decepcionada de Granger en el Patio de Transformaciones. Y una y otra vez sentía la palma de su mano contra su mejilla, golpeándolo con ímpetu, y escuchaba su voz diciendo que no jugase con ella. Y sentía el vívido contacto de sus labios calientes contra los suyos, en la oscuridad de la biblioteca… Y de pronto lo invadía el incontrolable deseo de volver a sentirlos.

Y se sentía debilitado ante tan insólito pensamiento, como si las fuerzas lo abandonasen. Le provocaba sudores fríos, y lo dejaba incrédulo, asustado y casi desesperado.

Bueno, sin el _casi_.

—Si quieres vamos por otro sitio para que no te vean conmigo —escuchó que ofrecía la serena voz de Nott, a su lado. Draco parpadeó y apartó la mirada de los otros chicos para fijarla en su amigo. Este seguía mirándolos, y no parecía alterado. Parecía haber interpretado erróneamente la espontánea queja de Draco como si le molestase que le vieran en su compañía—. Seguro que no piensan ir a clase —predijo también, componiendo una mueca de resignación. Al sentir la mirada de Draco, se la devolvió, ahora con ligera incertidumbre—. Quizá prefieres quedarte con ellos… ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas?

El joven Malfoy sintió un ligero aguijonazo en el pecho. Fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Nott tenía sus razones para preguntárselo: a pesar de que consideraba a Theodore su mejor amigo, eran muchas las veces que lo dejaba solo para irse con sus otros compañeros de habitación a hacer el vago por ahí, o a meterse en problemas. Crabbe y Goyle eran unos fantásticos guardaespaldas, con los cuales imponía respeto a donde fuese. Zabini y los del equipo de Quidditch tenían una reputación más acorde a la suya, y le gustaba que la gente le viese con ellos. Además, al igual que a él, les gustaba meterse con los Gryffindor. Nott, en cambio, siempre había sido mucho más pacífico y tranquilo. Desde siempre había rehuido esas pandillas; prefería estar por su cuenta. Además, antes del encarcelamiento de su padre en Azkaban, se había mantenido lejos de cualquier hijo de muggles, a los cuales, simplemente, no había considerado merecedores de su tiempo. Aunque ahora había cambiado esa forma de pensar radicalmente.

La compañía de Nott le aportaba prudencia y sensatez; los otros, diversión y problemas.

Sin mirar a su amigo a los ojos, respondió:

—Bah, tengo que ir contigo a clase —intentó que su tono de voz fuese lo más normal posible, incluso algo chulesco. Añadió, para evitar más preguntas—: Paso de más castigos con McGonagall, tendré que ir a su clase durante una temporada, aunque sea una pérdida de tiempo… Y podemos ir por aquí, no pasa nada porque nos vean —añadió, fingiendo que era una preocupación ridícula.

Nott esbozó una tenue sonrisa agradecida que su amigo no vio, y después propuso, intentando que no se notase la emoción en su voz:

—Podemos pasar rápido por delante. Hay mucha gente y están entretenidos, no nos verán.

Draco se limitó a fruncir los labios, aceptando su opción sin darle mucha importancia. Caminaron con pasos discretos, sorteando a la gente por el pasillo, y mirando al frente, intentando no hacer contacto visual. Cuando estaban incluso a algunos metros de distancia todavía, Draco oyó claramente la profunda voz de Zabini, que no se molestaba en bajarla y decía, como si hablase con todo el pasillo:

—Warrington, es que eres penoso. Turpin te dejó muy claro que no quería verte ni en pintura…

—Para pintura la que le tiró encima —se burló Bletchley, con una carcajada ante su propia ocurrencia.

—¡No fue pintura, imbécil! —espetó Warrington, a la defensiva—. Fue tinta —añadió, en voz más baja y desganada. Bletchley sufrió otro ataque de risa.

—Es que eres muy pesado, tío —añadió Zabini, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con aire de superioridad, casi como un padre decepcionado.

—¡Solo me senté a su lado en la biblioteca!

— _No_. Te sentaste a su lado y la cogiste para sentarla encima de ti —replicó Zabini, arqueando una oscura ceja—. Y ella te tiró la tinta encima.

Draco y Nott pasaron por delante en ese instante, y el joven rubio apreció de reojo como Warrington fruncía los labios con vergüenza.

—Solo pretendía hacerle una broma… Es una amargada. Paso de ella, me buscaré a otra.

—Chico, si lo que quieres es que te partan la cara intenta ligar con Brocklehurst… —sugirió Bletchley, divertido—. Menudos humos se gasta…

—¿Quién es esa? —quiso saber Warrington, al parecer luciendo interesado.

—La de Ravenclaw. Es de tu curso, Zabini. Amanda, o algo así se llama…

—Pero si esa es una mestiza —protestó Blaise, con abierta incredulidad. Bletchley lució muy sorprendido de esa revelación.

—¿En serio? No me jodas…

Warrington le dedicó a Bletchley una mirada de absoluto desprecio e incredulidad, como si acabase de ofender a su madre gravemente. Parecía sentirse ultrajado.

—Tío, ¿pretendías liarme con una mestiza? —espetó, enfadado—. ¿Qué cuernos te pasa?

—¡No lo sabía! No me mires así… Joder, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Una sangre sucia? No te quejes tanto… —gruñó Bletchley con molestia, aparentemente avergonzado de haber metido la pata con el estatus de sangre de Amanda Brocklehurst.

—¡Granger mismamente sería una buena opción! —saltó Zabini, con una abierta burla—. ¡Esa loca te partiría algo más que la cara!

Warrington lo miró como si estuviera trastornado.

—¿Qué Granger? ¿La de Potter, la Prefecta? Sí, hombre, pero, ¿qué os he hecho yo? —protestó, abiertamente ofendido—. No estoy tan enfermo, joder. Por favor, no es solo que sea una sangre sucia… ¿Habéis visto su pelo? ¡Si parece que lo ha arrancado de la cola de su gato y se lo ha puesto en la cabeza! —Bletchley volvió a reír sonoramente ante semejante comparación. Warrington, animado, continuó con saña—: Merlín, hay que tener estómago para ligar con esa, incluso para los degenerados amantes de los muggles… ¿Os imagináis besándola? —los otros corearon un sonido estrangulado de asco—. Con esos dientes de rata que tiene… Además, con lo presumida que es, seguro que se pondría a criticar hasta el beso —rió de su propio chiste y añadió con desdeñosa burla—: Solo un enfermo se morrearía con esa semi-humana…

—Panda de cerdos —masculló Nott en voz alta sin poder contenerse. A pesar de estar alejándose de ellos, oía claramente la conversación todavía. Y lo estaba poniendo enfermo.

Giró el rostro, buscando el perfil de Draco, intentando intercambiar una mirada con él; quizá creyendo que incluso a su intolerante amigo aquellas palabras le parecerían demasiado fuertes. Pero se encontró contemplando el muro de piedra del pasillo. Parpadeó un instante, mientras lograba asimilar lo que veía. Después se detuvo con brusquedad al comprender que su amigo ya no caminaba a su lado.

—¿Draco? —llamó, aturdido, mirando a ambos lados— ¿Dra.…? —giró sobre sí mismo, y entonces sí vio una rubia nuca, de espaldas a él. Alejándose. Una nuca que estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos, y avanzaba hacia los Slytherins a grandes zancadas—. ¡Draco!

—No, en serio, lo digo en serio, Granger es más fea que mi lechuza ja, ja, ja… —seguía diciendo Warrington, envalentonado ante las sonoras carcajadas de los otros. De pronto vio a Draco acercándose a él, por encima del hombro de Zabini, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Anda, Malfoy! Tío, Zabini dice que pasa de la clase de McGonagall que tenéis ahora. ¿Te vienes a…? ¡EH!

Warrington no pudo terminar la frase, pues Draco lo había cogido por la pechera de la túnica con ambas manos y lo había estampado contra la pared que había detrás violentamente. Zabini, Bletchley y Nott se quedaron totalmente atónitos, viendo tal gesto casi a cámara lenta. El grito de Warrington, y la brusquedad del gesto de arrojarlo contra la pared, atrajo la atención de varias de las chicas de Hufflepuff que había cerca, las cuales soltaron mal sincronizados gritos de sorpresa. Que se convirtieron en agudos chillidos cuando Draco echó el puño hacia atrás y después golpeó con él el rostro de su compañero, con tanta fuerza que éste perdió el equilibrio y terminó de costado en el suelo.

—¡DRACO! —gritó Nott de nuevo, reaccionando por fin ante semejante gesto. Echó a correr hasta donde estaba su amigo, el cual se había subido inmediatamente a horcajadas encima de un patidifuso Warrington y había comenzado a golpearlo sin cesar a puñetazo limpio, con un brillo asesino en sus grises ojos y el rostro desencajado de rabia.

—¡Profesora! ¡Profesora! —chillaban algunas de las chicas, alejándose por el pasillo, y doblando la esquina, mientras otras seguían contemplando la pelea con expresiones similares de consternación. Algunos chicos, y otro grupo de chicas, se giraron a contemplar la pelea, asombrados y sobrecogidos. Nadie hizo ademán de intervenir.

Warrington, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, también había optado por golpear con todas sus fuerzas al rubio. Pero lo cierto es que, a pesar de que Warrington era más alto y mucho más fornido, apenas podía defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo a Draco, que era más delgado y ágil y lo golpeaba con verdadera saña, sin apenas descanso entre puñetazo y puñetazo.

Logró colar sus manos entre los puños de Draco y empujarlo del pecho con fuerza, tratando de apartarlo de él. Draco se desestabilizó ligeramente, retrocediendo, ocasión que Warrington aprovechó para empujarlo y tumbarlo de espaldas en el suelo, quedando ambos con las piernas y las túnicas enredadas. Pero Draco apenas le permitió colocarse sobre él cuando alzó una de sus rodillas, directa a la entrepierna de su contrincante, y lo empujó para arrojarlo a un lado. Warrington, gritando de rabia, tuvo que ceder, y Draco volvió a colocarse encima, pero no tardó en caer de lado debido a un puñetazo de Warrington.

—¡ _Impedimenta_! —vociferó Nott, que había sacado su varita y apuntado a ambos muchachos. El hechizo funcionó, y ambos fueron separados de golpe por una fuerza invisible que nació de un punto situado entre ambos chicos, siendo derribados a un metro de distancia. Pero no sirvió de nada; así como Warrington se mantuvo un segundo boca arriba, recuperando el resuello, Draco se levantó en el instante mismo en que el hechizo perdió efectividad. Nott se arrojó sobre él para intentar frenarlo, rodeándole el pecho con los brazos, pero Draco se liberó de su escuálido amigo de un brusco empujón y se lanzó de cabeza de nuevo a golpear directo en el rostro a un desprevenido Warrington.

Nott, tirado en el suelo en la postura en la que había aterrizado, soltó un sonoro gemido de absoluta desesperación. Se giró hacia Zabini y Bletchley, que se habían quedado paralizados, contemplando a ambos Slytherins rodar de forma frenética por el suelo sin dejar de golpearse.

—¡NO OS QUEDÉIS AHÍ MIRANDO, INÚTILES! ¡HACED ALGO! —les gritó Nott. Pero sus compañeros parecían incapaces de intervenir de puro desconcierto. Ni siquiera lo miraron, incapaces de apartar la mirada de un Draco Malfoy, normalmente impávido y altivo, que ahora lucía completamente enajenado por algo que escapaba a su conocimiento—. Oh, maldita sea —farfulló Nott, frustrado, volviendo a apuntarlos con la varita—. ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_!

—¡Profesora McGonagall! —exclamaron con alivio varios de los alumnos que había por allí, cuando la profesora apareció por el fondo del pasillo, seguida de las chicas de Hufflepuff. La bruja avanzaba con resueltas zancadas y con los ojos desencajados de cólera.

* * *

—Pues yo creo que me merecía más nota —se quejaba Ron, mientras Harry, Hermione y él subían por la Gran Escalera, rumbo al tercer piso, para acudir a clase de Encantamientos—. A ver, sí, lo sé, copié mal la definición del Hechizo de Congelación del libro _Enfrentarse a lo indefinible_ … Pero ponerme una "D" me parece excesivo, ¿no creéis?

Harry, que llevaba ya varios minutos escuchando las justificaciones de Ron, se limitó a esbozar una perezosa sonrisa y a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Desde cuándo Snape es justo con nosotros? —terció Harry, con resignación, arqueando una ceja—. Además, ¿de qué te quejas? A mí me ha puesto una "T"…

—Ya —admitió Ron, apesadumbrado—. Te merecías más, colega —se volvió después al otro lado, para mirar a Hermione—. Tú ya sé lo que has sacado, ni me lo digas. Pero, en serio, ¿no crees que merecíamos más nota, Hermione? Tú leíste nuestros ensayos…

La joven, con la mirada inusualmente perdida, parpadeó ligeramente al oírse mencionada.

—¿Hum? —murmuró sin muchas ganas, y sin llegar a apartar la mirada del frente, aún sumida en sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué? Ah, sí, puede ser divertido…

El rostro de Ron se contorsionó en una mueca de divertido desconcierto. Arqueó ambas cejas e intercambió una rápida mirada con un igualmente confuso Harry. Éste le devolvió la misma mirada de extrañeza, encogiéndose de hombros con impotencia.

—¿Qué? —logró articular Ron, confuso por la curiosa respuesta de su amiga. Hermione no respondió, y siguió mirando al frente mientras caminaban, con el rostro sereno y la mirada vacía de emoción. Ron contuvo una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa y añadió, dirigiéndose a la despistada chica—: Ah, ¿o sea que entonces te parece bien que montemos una fiesta en la Sala Común este sábado, no?

—Claro… —murmuró Hermione automáticamente, sin prestarle atención.

—¿Y nos harás tú los deberes para que podamos quedarnos hasta tarde? —quiso asegurarse Ron, con seriedad.

—Sí…

—¿Y luego iremos a ver a Snape a su despacho y tú le convencerás para que nos haga un striptease? —añadió con más énfasis, arqueando ambas cejas, arrugando su pecosa frente.

—Por supues…

—¡Hermione! —le gritó Ron finalmente, dejando escapar una risotada, considerando que el asunto ya era demasiado turbio. Harry soltó también las carcajadas que había estado conteniendo.

La chica dio un respingo y detuvo sus pasos por la sorpresa, haciendo también detenerse a sus amigos. Estaban en el rellano del segundo piso, que se extendía a su derecha en un largo corredor. Alzó la mirada hacia su alto y desgarbado amigo, centrándola en él con dificultad, abandonando por fin sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me gritas? —se alarmó la joven, ofendida, frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

—¡Porque acabas de ofrecerte para ver un striptease de Snape! —exclamó Ron, con una sonrisa de incredulidad. Harry, a su lado, estaba llorando de la risa, secándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

La chica enmudeció un instante, perpleja, y al segundo siguiente la sangre se le agolpó en el rostro.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —espetó con furiosa incredulidad, en un tono que amenazaba peligro.

—Solo te lo he dicho para ver si reaccionabas… Mujer, es que estabas en la luna —se excusó Ron, ahora observándola con inquietud y dejando de sonreír—. Solo era una broma. ¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione apartó la mirada, intentando que su vergüenza no aflorase en su rostro. _Diantres_. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas que no se le notase, pero ese día no podía controlar su despiste. Tenía demasiado en lo que pensar.

Demasiado fresca la sensación de los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos, en el oscuro pasillo de los viejos ejemplares de El Profeta, la tarde anterior…

—Nada, nada —aseguró ella apresuradamente, colocándose un encrespado mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Perdonadme. He sido maleducada. Solo estaba pensando en…

Pero, al devolver la mirada a sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que solo Ron la estaba escuchando con seriedad. Harry miraba hacia la derecha, hacia el pasillo del segundo piso, con expresión extrañada, casi preocupada.

Al percibir que Hermione había enmudecido, y comprendiendo que era por él, Harry devolvió la mirada a ella, con arrepentimiento.

—Esperad… Perdona que te corte, Hermione, pero, ¿qué está pasando ahí? —se excusó Harry, señalando el pasillo, en el cual parecía haber bastante agitación. Había muchos alumnos reunidos en el centro del corredor, formando un gran grupo, contemplando algo que había en el pasillo contiguo y que escapaba a sus ojos. También se escuchaban voces airadas. Incluso les pareció ver el brillar de algún hechizo en las paredes de dicho pasillo perpendicular.

—No lo sé… —musitó Hermione, igualmente inquieta, mientras se acercaban lentamente, con cautela, para ver mejor.

—Creo que es buen momento para hacer honor a nuestro rango de Prefectos —opinó Ron con falsa satisfacción, intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto.

—Pues no te diría que no —corroboró Hermione, ella con seriedad, alzando ligeramente la barbilla y esbozando una expresión de seguridad.

En ese momento, la multitud que había allí congregada se vio obligada a apartarse, y de ella salieron tres personas. Una de ellas era una profesora McGonagall enfadada como pocas veces recordaban haberla visto, que arrastraba del brazo a Draco Malfoy y a Cassius Warrington a cada lado. Éste último, especialmente, presentaba muy mal aspecto; cojeaba, tenía la túnica completamente arrugada, y el rostro lleno de contusiones frescas y sangre resbalando por su barbilla. Malfoy no parecía tan malherido, aunque tampoco lucía la pulcritud habitual en él; estaba muy despeinado, con la corbata suelta, colgando precariamente de su cuello, y un pómulo algo amoratado. Pero lo más sorprendente en él era que parecía tan enfadado como McGonagall.

Hermione sintió que el alma le resbalaba hasta la planta de los pies.

—¿Pero qué…? —farfulló Harry, a su lado, entrecerrando los ojos con desconcierto.

—¡Vergonzoso! ¡Una despreciable muestra de lucha _muggle…_! —gritaba la profesora sin dejar de tirar de ellos, pasando velozmente por delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione. La chica fue incapaz de contenerse y miró a Malfoy con fijeza, aprovechando que la confusión del momento no permitiría que ese gesto pareciese sospechoso. Harry y Ron también contemplaban al extraño grupo con abierto pasmo. Hermione buscó su gris mirada con vehemencia, pero éste la esquivó por completo. Miraba al frente con el rostro tenso de ira, como una máscara, forcejeando débilmente con el agarre de su profesora de Transformaciones. Warrington solo cojeaba, tratando de seguir el apresurado ritmo de la alterada profesora.

—¡Esto es indignante…! —seguía gritando la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Haga el favor de quedarse donde está, señor Nott!

Theodore Nott, que estaba siguiendo a la profesora con aire preocupado, posiblemente para comprobar si Malfoy estaba bien, se detuvo en medio del pasillo con resignación, a la altura de Harry y sus amigos. El chico fijó de pronto sus ojos en Hermione, casi sobresaltándola. La multitud que se encontraba en el pasillo, y que se había apartado hacia las paredes para dejar pasar a la profesora y a los dos alumnos, pronto volvieron a desperdigarse por todas partes, comentando lo ocurrido. Nott seguía mirando fijamente a Hermione, sin moverse, como queriendo decirle algo solo con la mirada, mientras los alumnos lo rodeaban. Sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, en la dirección en la que McGonagall se alejaba. Acto seguido el chico se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud de personas. Hermione se quedó atónita y, al mismo tiempo, sintió que la invadía el miedo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Harry y Ron, que seguían mirando a su profesora alejarse, no se percataron del gesto de Nott.

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Qué creéis que ha pasado? —se sorprendió Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Por la pinta que traían se han peleado con ganas… Y, desde luego, sin varita.

—Yo diría que ha sido Malfoy el que ha pegado a Warrington ¿no? —opinó Harry, intranquilo—. Éste estaba hecho una pena…

—Ya te digo, no sabía que Malfoy fuese tan bestia ¡Pero si es un cobarde! ¿Qué habrá pasado para que se enfrente así a su colega? —se extrañó Ron en voz alta—. Hasta ahora siempre se han llevado bien… Hermione y yo les hemos visto haciendo fechorías varias veces, cuando hemos hecho la ronda de Prefectos.

—Sí, me lo contasteis… ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Harry de golpe, al escuchar una súbita inhalación de sorpresa por parte de su amiga.

—Acabo de recordar que Padma tiene mi libro de Encantamientos —mintió la chica, intentando componer una expresión de congoja. Pero sin ser capaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos mientras lo hacía—. Voy… voy a ir a buscarla.

—¡P-pero si la campana está a punto de sonar! —la avisó Ron, incrédulo, señalando al techo con un dedo mientras su amiga echaba a andar, siguiendo los pasos de McGonagall.

—¡No os preocupéis! ¡Ya os alcanzaré! ¡Disculpadme con el profesor Flitwick si me retraso! —suplicó, mirándolos por encima del hombro, sin dejar de caminar.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos mientras avanzaba, sintió la ansiedad apoderarse de su pecho, y de su responsable mente. No iba, de ninguna manera, a llegar a tiempo a clase. Lo tenía claro, a pesar de que su desesperada mente intentaba buscar una solución. Pero su corazón parecía haber tomado la decisión por ella. Y estaba yendo tras Malfoy.

Al doblar la esquina del pasillo, alcanzó a ver a la profesora y sus dos acompañantes a lo lejos. Los siguió, sin perderlos de vista, hasta que vio cómo McGonagall los metía en su despacho, situado en ese mismo piso, y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

Hermione dejó caer la mochila en el suelo y se sentó en el borde del pedestal de una armadura, a varios metros de distancia de la puerta. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí. Pero la mirada de Nott la había perturbado demasiado. Y estaba segura de que le había indicado que fuese hacia allí. Era como si quisiese darle a entender que tenía algo que decirle… ¿Era eso posible? ¿O sufría alucinaciones? Era de locos. Pero necesitaba comprobarlo, no podía quedarse con la duda…

—Creo que ha sido por ti —dijo una voz suave.

Hermione dio un respingo, sobresaltada. Alzó la mirada y vio que Nott estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. Al parecer, había tomado un camino distinto al de la chica para llegar allí, pero, tal y como su mirada le había prometido, _allí estaba_.

La chica no alcanzó a asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que logró decir, casi de forma automática, poniéndose en pie.

—Warrington se estaba metiendo contigo, y Draco le dio una paliza —contó Nott con cautela, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Su rostro se mostraba sereno, ligeramente suspicaz, escrutándola con sus ojos claros—. Eso es lo que ha pasado. No me pidas que te lo explique, pero así fue.

Hermione se quedó estática. No se le ocurrió absolutamente nada para decir. Eso no podía ser cierto... Era demasiado absurdo. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, no tenía ni la más mínima lógica.

Parpadeó y obligó a su cerebro a dar forma a alguna frase, a la vista de que el joven Slytherin seguía mirándola, paciente. A la espera de una respuesta. Como si ella fuese capaz de responder algo ante semejante afirmación.

—Eso no puede… —comenzó la joven, casi con un atónito balbuceo. Pero la campana sonó en ese instante, interrumpiéndola. El corazón se le paralizó. Definitivamente, no llegaría a tiempo a clase.

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora? —inquirió Nott, con vacilación, como si le hubiera leído la mente. La chica intuyó que su rostro había reflejado el espanto que había sentido por dentro.

—Encantamientos —contestó ella, con voz tomada, mirando su pesada mochila, la cual había dejado junto al pedestal de la armadura.

—¿Y no vas a ir?

Hermione tomó aire y giró el rostro para contemplar la puerta cerrada del despacho de la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor. Se sentía curiosamente decidida. Decidida a cometer una estupidez que posiblemente no llegase a ninguna parte. Y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—No —murmuró Hermione con un nudo en la garganta, sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Tragó saliva, con el pecho tembloroso. Era la primera vez en su vida que faltaba deliberadamente a una clase—. Me quedo. Pero lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido… —volvió a mirar al chico repentinamente, su cabello castaño meciéndose a su alrededor por el brusco movimiento—. ¿Malfoy… pelearse con Warrington por eso? ¿ _Por mí_? Es… es absurdo. Él no puede… ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Lo sé —aseguró él, con vehemencia—. Pero ha ocurrido así. Sabes que no te mentiría en algo semejante.

—Has debido malinterpretarlo todo —insistió la chica, alzando ambas cejas, mirándolo con altiva incredulidad. Nott resopló por su larga nariz.

—Es difícil malinterpretar algo así.

Hermione volvió a apartar la mirada, alterada. Respiró con profundidad, intentando entender el alcance de todo aquello. Intentando imaginar que fuese verdad. Sin lograr encontrar una justificación coherente, ni encontrarle todavía ni la más remota lógica a algo así.

—Hablaré con él —murmuró finalmente, sintiendo su corazón estremecerse—. Estoy segura de que no ha podido suceder así, _es obvio_ , pero… Tengo que aclarar esto. Cuando salga...

—Yo no pienso enfrentarlo ahora —la interrumpió Nott, con ligera ironía desganada—. Estará de un humor de perros. No me apetece aguantarle, lo haré más tarde. Me voy a Transformaciones, aunque intuyo que McGonagall tardará en venir. Te deseo suerte intentando que él te aclare algo.

Sin decir nada más, echó a andar por el pasillo, alejándose de la chica y dejándola sola. Hermione suspiró lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para ello, y llevándose después una mano al pecho. Comprobando así que su corazón seguía latiendo desenfrenado. Demasiadas emociones en tan pocos minutos.

No podía ser cierto. Y menos después de lo que hablaron la última vez. Después de haberlo golpeado cuando la besó en la biblioteca. Después de haberlo _rechazado_ así. Para no variar, al igual que todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, era completamente descabellado. Él no podía ser capaz de "defenderla" así… ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No lo hizo cuando le cortaron el cabello en el aula de Runas Antiguas, ni cuando le cogieron la mochila en el Patio de Transformaciones. Nunca lo había hecho. Iba contra todo lo que él era...

En ese momento, la puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abrió y Warrington salió de la estancia. Hermione, en el último segundo, se apresuró a coger su mochila y a ocultarse tras la armadura sobre cuyo pedestal había estado sentada. Eso impidió que el chico la viese al pasar frente a ella, cojeando, posiblemente en dirección a la Enfermería.

Tras unos segundos, Malfoy abandonó también el despacho y cerró la puerta tras él de un portazo. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido cuando comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo en dirección a la chica, sin verla. Luciendo casi tan alterado como hacía unos minutos. Su corbata seguía suelta y su cabello alborotado.

Nada más verlo, Hermione comprendió que no era coherente esconderse de él. No cuando su intención era enfrentarlo. Obligándose a no pensarlo demasiado para no echarse atrás, salió de detrás de la armadura, dejándose ver, y aguardó su reacción. Malfoy, absorto en sus pensamientos, tardó un segundo en fijar sus ojos en ella al apreciar su movimiento. Tardó dos segundos más en reconocerla, y, cuando lo hizo, se detuvo de golpe, con un visible respingo. Se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo, contemplándola con pasmo. Pareció necesitar unos segundos más para saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Granger? —masculló finalmente, frunciendo su rubio ceño. Pareció recuperar entonces su compostura y su altivez habitual, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial—. ¿Es que alguien te ha contratado para espiarme? ¿Cuánto te paga? Porque doblaré el precio con tal de librarme de ti…

Hermione ignoró su comentario. Le pareció demasiado absurdo y previsible. Era lo que _tenía_ que decirle, por norma. Avanzó y se colocó frente a él. Lo contempló con cautela, y algo de enfado imposible de ocultar. Tras examinar durante unos segundos sus tormentosos ojos, su postura rígida, y el moratón de su pómulo, emitió un suspiro derrotado, libre de rabia, que pareció desconcertar al chico.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? —musitó, frustrada.

Malfoy parpadeó, aún desconcertado, pero suavizó su ceño. Aunque no tuvo ocasión de contestar, ni siquiera de hacer ningún movimiento. Oyeron unos pasos amortiguados, unos tacones contra el duro suelo, que hicieron que ambos se tensaran y volvieran las cabezas. Hermione, sin pensar, lo agarró de la muñeca en un acto reflejo y tiró de él para obligarlo a esconderse con ella detrás de la armadura. Él no se resistió, en un silencioso acuerdo con ella en el cual ambos coincidían que, bajo ningún concepto, debían verles juntos.

La puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abrió, y la profesora salió de él con la intención, muy probablemente, de dirigirse a su clase. Aún echaba humo visiblemente, lo cual se reflejaba en su ladeado sombrero puntiagudo, más inclinado que de costumbre. No vio a los chicos cuando pasó ante ellos, sus zapatos de punta larga resonando en el silencio del corredor. La luz del exterior que se filtraba por las ventanas arrancó destellos a sus gafas cuadradas, haciendo aun más severa su expresión.

Hermione se dio cuenta, un segundo después de hacerlo, de que quizá esconderse con Malfoy en el reducido espacio que había entre la armadura y la pared no había sido una muy buena idea. Apenas había espacio para una persona, menos aún para dos. Se encontraba aprisionada entre el rígido pecho de un alto Malfoy y la fría pared tras su espalda. Recordándole peligrosamente, aunque no era el momento apropiado para ello, a otra situación similar, en las mazmorras…

Sin saber muy bien por qué, tenía el rostro obcecadamente dirigido al frente, hacia la túnica del Slytherin, pero los ojos alzados, mirando los de él. Malfoy tenía el rostro agachado, y la atravesaba con su acerada mirada, a menos de un palmo de distancia, pero su expresión era impasible. Desde esa posición, Hermione apreció mejor su pómulo amoratado y algunos arañazos en su frente. Él había colocado el antebrazo sobre la pared que había detrás de la chica, a un lado del rostro de ella, a modo de apoyo para poder mantener el equilibrio en el reducido espacio. Sus torsos estaban completamente pegados, sintiendo mutuamente cómo el pecho del otro se hinchaba de acuerdo a su respiración. Tomando aire tan profundamente como el reducido espacio se lo permitía. La extrema cercanía era perturbadora. Nunca habían permanecido tan cerca, durante tantos segundos. Y menos aun sin… besarse. Y fue una sensación chocante, casi de confianza mutua. Como si ambos, sin hablar, tuvieran la certeza de que el otro estaba pensando lo mismo, pero sabiendo que ninguno de los dos daría el paso. Porque no era el momento. Porque se jugaban mucho. La cercanía estaba completamente justificada en ese momento, pero eso no la hacía más llevadera.

Los pasos de McGonagall se escuchaban con total claridad al otro lado de la armadura, y a Draco de pronto la situación le pareció inapropiadamente excitante. La posibilidad de ser atrapados tras esa armadura, tan cerca, tan juntos… Era una resolución tan estresante, tan desastrosa si llegase a suceder... Era una situación tan jodidamente _prohibida_ que lo llenó de adrenalina. Y tener el rostro de Granger tan cerca, y sus brillantes y oscuros ojos clavados en los suyos, no hacía más que complicar aún más el amasijo de nervios que el chico tenía en su interior, creando nudos y más nudos a la altura de su estómago. No podía dejar de mirarla. Y no podía moverse.

Los labios de Granger de pronto se separaron, sin dejar de mirarlo, y el nudo del chico se retorció ante semejante gesto. ¿Iba a…?

—Se ha ido —susurraron los labios de la joven, sin apenas moverse. En un tono de voz tan bajo que el chico no la hubiera oído de no ser por la tremenda proximidad.

—¿Quién? —fue lo único que pronunciaron los de él, sin dejar de mirar los labios de la joven. Sentía un incómodo zumbido en los oídos, o quizás era en su cerebro.

—McGonagall —espetó Hermione, aún en voz débil pero definitivamente molesta. Draco dio un respingo al registrar sus palabras. Quitó el brazo de la pared y se enderezó, aturdido, dándose cuenta entonces de que había estado todo el tiempo inclinado hacia la chica cuando podía haber estado erguido.

Malfoy dio un paso a un lado para salir con dificultad de detrás de la armadura y alejarse de Granger al mismo tiempo. Buscando separarse de ella como quien busca oxígeno. Ella también se separó de la armadura y de la pared. Ahora que habían recuperado una distancia prudencial entre ellos, Draco sintió que recuperaba todas sus facultades. Y el aire. Se irguió y la contempló con fijeza, escrutándola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió, con firmeza, intentando restar importancia a lo que acababa de suceder. Intentando centrar su atención en lo que verdaderamente importaba.

La chica frunció los labios y trató de recuperar el aliento que había estado conteniendo tras la armadura. El pulso le latía en las yemas de los dedos. Y le costaba respirar.

—Quiero hablar contigo —repuso Hermione, en voz baja pero clara. Draco cerró los ojos y esbozó una abierta expresión de agonía, como si alguien le acabase de clavar la varita en un lugar especialmente doloroso. Mostrándose absolutamente harto de ella—. Aquí no nos oirá nadie, no tienes excusa…

—Granger, _no_. No necesito una excusa. No puedo soportarte ahora mismo. No pienso aguantar esto —espetó, echando a andar y tratando de pasar por su lado. Pero ella se colocó delante, impidiéndole el paso con osadía.

—Quiero hablar contigo —insistió, enfadada—. Solo será un momento. Necesito…

— _Necesitas_ largarte de aquí —le escupió él, acercando el rostro al suyo para poder atravesarla con las palabras. Después se giró sin moverse del sitio y echó a andar en dirección contraria—. Necesitas meterte en tus propios asuntos y dejarme en paz a mí. Pruébalo, te encantará.

—Malfoy, ¿qué diantres acaba de pasar con Warrington? —cuestionó ella con tono de reproche, echando a andar tras él, sin permitirle librarse de su reprimenda—. ¿Por qué te has peleado con él? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua sonoramente y cerró los ojos un momento, sin dejar de caminar, aunque ella no lo viese. Agotado, se preguntó si ese sería su castigo por lo que había hecho. Diciéndose que probablemente se merecía tener que aguantarla en ese momento, como una broma cruel del destino. Recordándole lo que acababa de pasar. Pero cuestionándose con frustración si de verdad no se merecía un maldito respiro en su vida. Y, también, si de verdad podía tocar más fondo.

—Debí haberme imaginado que solo querías echarme un sermón —espetó sin detenerse. Y los agitados pasos de Granger tras él no lograron apaciguar la cólera que todavía bullía en su interior—. Por nada que te importe, puñetera entrometida…

—Es posible que _sí_ me importe. Me han dicho que ha sido porque se estaba metiendo conmigo, ¿es eso verdad? —reveló Hermione atropelladamente, incapaz de contenerse. El corazón volvía a latirle de forma desacompasada. Se preguntó si no terminaría sufriendo algún tipo de problema cardíaco de tantos sobresaltos como sufría su pobre corazón.

Draco se frenó en seco. Sintiendo la sangre latir en sus oídos. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podía saber…?

Escuchó a Hermione frenar tras él. Se giró a medias, apenas ladeando el cuerpo para mirarla. La joven jadeaba ligeramente por el acelerado paso. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que él mismo también jadeaba.

Intentando fingir una altivez que no sentía, Draco clavó los ojos en los de ella. Vaciló y sopesó sus palabras antes de hablar, pero tuvo cuidado de que su rostro no expresase ninguna emoción que no fuese indiferencia.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó, en un seco murmullo.

—Eso no importa, ¿es verdad? —cuestionó la joven de nuevo. De pronto se sintió algo tonta. El rostro de Malfoy ahora expresaba desdén, y casi burla. ¿Era todo tan improbable como realmente parecía?

—Granger, a veces consigues hacerme gracia y todo. Quién lo diría —se burló Draco, entre dientes, enderezándose ligeramente. Sus ojos de pronto apreciaron, en medio de la soledad del corredor, uno de los bancos de piedra que lo decoraban, cerca de ellos. La tentación se apoderó de él. Se sentía realmente cansado. Incapaz de permanecer de pie, con el peso de sus acciones sobre sus hombros. Aunque no quería estar allí en compañía de la joven, no pudo evitarlo. Dejando escapar una risotada mordaz, caminó despreocupado hacia la superficie de lisa roca. Se dejó caer en el banco, conteniendo un jadeo de alivio. Intentaba lucir desinteresado en ella, fingir que sus palabras no lo alteraban lo más mínimo. Fingir que no tenía nada que esconder, que no tenía por qué huir. Nada más lejos de la realidad—. Pues evidentemente _no_ es verdad —se mofó, arqueando una ceja—. Pero incluso me divierte tener que aclarártelo. ¿Qué puede importarme a mí que se estuvieran metiendo contigo? Ni siquiera sé de qué hablaban… Simplemente le he pegado porque me ha dado la gana —finalizó con brusquedad.

Hermione resopló y meneó la cabeza. Se mantuvo plantada en pie ante él, mirándolo severamente con una mano apoyada en la cadera. Sin decir nada al respecto de que él se hubiera sentado en el banco.

—¿Porque te ha dado la gana? —repitió, irónicamente—. Por Dios, Malfoy, qué excusa tan ridícula.

—Oye, sabelotodo, es mi estado de ánimo, no el tuyo: si me quiero enfadar, me enfado, y punto —replicó él, irritado.

En el fondo le molestó que, efectivamente, hubiera tenido tan poca imaginación al inventarse una excusa. Pero no pudo pensar nada mejor: aún estaba tratando de digerir cómo se había sentido al escuchar las malintencionadas palabras de Warrington. No entendía cómo había podido invadirlo esa rabia ciega e incontrolable. Nunca le había sucedido algo semejante. Nunca había perdido los papeles de esa manera. Y, lo peor de todo, era que siempre que le ocurría algo que no podía entender ni controlar, casi siempre estaba Granger de por medio. Pero no, estaba equivocada. No había pegado a su colega por meterse con ella; _eso evidentemente le daba igual_. Warrington se había metido con él, con Draco. Había dicho que cualquiera que besase a Granger era un enfermo, y eso no pensaba permitirlo. No iba a permitirle a ese estúpido gorila insultarle así. Bastante tenía él con el sufrimiento interno de haber besado a esa estúpida sangre sucia como para que encima viniese el anormal de Warrington a recordarle lo enfermo que tenía que estar para haberlo hecho… No había podido soportarlo, y había decidido descargar toda su frustración contra el poco agraciado rostro de su colega.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de besarla, _varias veces_? ¿Por qué era incapaz de contenerse cuando la tenía cerca, a pesar de saber que después le recorrería la vergüenza y rabia de no haber podido evitarlo? ¿Por qué lo hacía si sabía que después iba a arrepentirse?

No debería haber golpeado a Warrington. No había sido un motivo suficiente. Su compañero tenía razón en todo. Recordó los insultos que había dedicado a la joven que tenía ahora ante sí, y sintió que la garganta le ardía de rabia contenida. Se obligó a tragar saliva. _Oh, mierda_. Estaba agotado de la pelea, eso era todo. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como lo haría en condiciones normales. No estaba pensando con claridad.

Sintiendo un súbito dolor punzante apoderarse de su hombro, se obligó a moverlo con cuidado, haciéndolo girar para relajarlo. Ahora que la adrenalina había disminuido, sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes del estúpido de Warrington. Especialmente la mejilla. No se había visto, pero esperaba que no tuviera demasiado mal aspecto. Aunque percibió entonces que su cabello se encontraba revuelto sobre su cabeza; podía sentirlo. Y que su túnica no estaba del todo bien colocada; notaba la tela arrugada en diversas zonas. Alzó una mano y se la pasó por el cabello, intentando peinarlo con la mayor expresión de dignidad que pudo adoptar. Intentando ignorar la mirada todavía exasperada de Granger. Tuvo que contener la repentina rabia que le produjo que lo viese con semejante aspecto.

—No tienes remedio —se quejó Granger de pronto, impaciente, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Si me dieran un Galeón cada vez que me dices eso, ahora sería mucho más rico de lo que ya soy —rezongó Malfoy arqueando una ceja, dejando de peinarse y cruzándose de brazos.

—Y si me lo dieran a mí cada vez que haces o dices una estupidez te sobrepasaría en fortuna —repuso Hermione, reprimiendo el enésimo resoplido. Entonces, y contra todo pronóstico, se dejó caer sentada a su lado, con un suspiro lleno de pesadez.

Draco apenas pudo concebir que hiciera algo así. Pero se dijo, una vez más, que era culpa suya. Que se lo merecía por imbécil. Por seguir allí plantado.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que era el momento perfecto para levantarse y largarse de allí. No tenía nada que hacer allí, no tenía por qué aguantarla. No tenía por qué soportar su presencia.

Pero el agotamiento estaba ganando la batalla, y, ahora que la adrenalina había abandonado su cuerpo por completo, se sentía débil y apático. Sin fuerzas.

—Lo dudo mucho —masculló él, solo por justificar todavía su presencia allí. Alzó la mirada al techo, tratando de ignorar a la joven. El que se hubiese sentado a su lado. Le molestó que se hubiese puesto tan cerca. Aunque en realidad la chica estaba sentada _en la otra punta_ del banco, a Draco le pareció que estaba demasiado próxima a él. Tenía los brazos tan firmemente cruzados, apoyados en sus muslos, que comenzaron a acalambrársele, pero se negó a descruzarlos.

—Eres un irresponsable —lo acusó Hermione de pronto, como si acabase de pensarlo—. Podías haberle hecho daño de verdad. Lo has dejado hecho una pena —Malfoy masculló un débil " _pché_ " cargado de desdén, incluso algo chulesco—. No me gusta la violencia.

—Bah, no ha sido para tanto, solo le he dado un par de puñetazos —farfulló, él, despectivo y casi orgulloso de sí mismo—. Si hubiera querido hacerle daño lo hubiera hecho —añadió sin poder contenerse, todavía con altivez. Pero se maldijo al segundo siguiente. Al darse cuenta, casi con alarma, de que estaba tratando de _impresionarla_. A Granger. Pero ella no lució, ni de lejos, así.

—Si tú lo dices… Has tenido suerte de que no haya sabido defenderse, sino tú también estarías ahora en la Enfermería —le reprochó Hermione, elevando la voz, furiosa con él. Estaba harta de que Malfoy fuese tan despreocupado y nunca se parase a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Él resopló con sarcasmo.

—Sí, _claro_. ¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa lo que me hagan? —espetó con fiereza. Volviendo el rostro para mirarla con incredulidad, olvidándose de ignorarla. Ella, en cambio, y por primera vez, apartó la mirada.

—Me importa cuando es por mí —murmuró Hermione, con ligera ironía, mirando al frente con aspecto distraído. Malfoy resopló otra vez, esta vez sin burla.

—Ya, bueno, no te acostumbres —replicó sin pensar, frotándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, con pesadez. Casi desesperado. Profundamente agotado.

Hermione giró el rostro hacia él al instante, con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos.

—¿Entonces sí que ha tenido algo que ver conmigo? —quiso saber ella, con voz satisfecha, incluso algo divertida. Había intentado hacerlo confesar como quien no quiere la cosa, aprovechándose de su cansancio, pero no había esperado que funcionase. Aunque eso no le impidió seguir sintiéndose incrédula. Malfoy tuvo la misma sensación que si se hubiera atragantado. No supo si fueron su corazón o sus pulmones, pero de pronto algo se había congelado en su pecho.

 _Jodida sabelotodo_.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

—Yo nunca haría nada por ti, Granger. _Nunca._ Asúmelo de una maldita vez —replicó Draco, esforzándose por darle énfasis a las palabras y que ellas se las creyese. Y quizá también él. De nuevo lucía alterado—. ¿Es que acaso cómo te he tratado todos estos años no te da una pista de que no te soporto? ¿Crees acaso…?

—Vale, bien, tú ganas. Olvídalo, o te dará un ataque —lo interrumpió ella, secamente, pero con una ligerísima vibración en su voz. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. A Draco le molestó sobremanera apreciar un leve temblor que elevó las comisuras de la boca de la chica. A Hermione de pronto le extrañó el hecho de que Malfoy no se levantase simplemente y se fuese. Pero no. Ahí seguía. Sentado junto a ella.

Hermione, envalentonada al ver que no se iba, y para romper el silencio que se había formado, intentó cambiar ligeramente la conversación.

—¿Qué castigo te ha impuesto la profesora McGonagall?

—Castigado todas las tardes durante una semana, y empiezo esta tarde —recitó Malfoy rodando los ojos. En su interior sintió tanto alivio por el cambio de tema que estuvo a punto de gritar "gracias" mirando al cielo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sudando hasta ese momento—. Deberían darme un premio… Salgo de un castigo para meterme en otro —ironizó, aunque se sentía agotado solo de pensarlo.

—Eso no merece un premio —espetó ella, enfadada—. Eres un irresponsable y un bruto. Y se supone que eres Prefecto, deberías ser ejemplo para los alumnos más jóvenes.

—Y soy un ejemplo. Soy el ejemplo de que los castigos de McGonagall son desproporcionados —ironizó con mala uva—. Una semana de castigo por una estúpida pelea, lo que hay que oír…

—¡Claro que no es desproporcionado! —saltó Hermione, indignada—. ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido!

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Ni que hubiera matado a nadie! —protestó él, desconcertado y ofendido.

—No estás siendo objetivo; ella ha sido totalmente justa. No puedes pretender salir impune de una pelea así.

—Ni siquiera estabas allí, no hables de lo que no sabes.

Hermione apartó la vista de nuevo, molesta, terminando la discusión. Tragándose una airada réplica, comprendiendo que ellos jamás parecían terminar de discutir. Su mirada se posó en la armadura tras la cual se habían ocultado minutos atrás. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Él seguía sin irse.

—Tienes la corbata suelta —logró decir ella con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa. Alterada al darse cuenta de pronto lo cómoda que se había sentido durante ese rato a su lado. Enfadada por lo sucedido, molesta con él, pero relajada ante su compañía.

Draco frunció los labios, luciendo parecido a cómo Hermione se sentía por dentro. Totalmente miserable. El chico se quitó la corbata con un desganado gesto y la arrojó al suelo de un impaciente movimiento. Ya no intentando lucir pulcro, comprendiendo que no lo lograría. Y pareciendo frustrado aunque resignado ante eso. Hermione se miró las manos, entrelazadas en su regazo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione en un murmullo, sin mirarlo. Dándose cuenta, después de decirlo, de que ni ella misma sabía a qué se refería exactamente. Pero al parecer él sí la entendió. Lo escuchó resoplar, sin sonar sarcástico.

—Lo dices como si yo lo supiera —replicó él, y había tanta amargura y tanta sinceridad en su voz que Hermione giró el rostro con lentitud para mirarlo. Él también ladeó el rostro para posar la mirada en sus ojos. Ella no apartó la suya. Draco se estaba acostumbrando a perderse en esos ojos. Se estaba acostumbrando a apreciar las sutilezas de las miradas de Granger. Se estaba acostumbrando a sus miradas sin odio. Se estaba acostumbrando a ella.

Draco seguía mirando sus ojos, pero pronto dejó de verlos. Su mente estaba lejos, pensado en cosas que ni por asomo debería pensar...

" _¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese sangre limpia?"_

Maldita sea.

Pues que, probablemente, ni se plantearía resistirse. Y que tendría jodidamente claro el por qué de todo lo que sentía.

_Mierda._

Estaban solos una vez más. No había testigos. Nada de lo que pudiera pasar ahí saldría de ahí.

Volviendo a enfocar su mirada en sus ojos oscuros, sin cortar apenas el contacto visual, el chico apoyó sus manos sobre el banco para darse impulso y se arrastró a un lado para sentarse más cerca de ella. Granger no hizo el más mínimo movimiento ante ese gesto, ningún ademán de apartarse. Ni siquiera apartó la mirada. Y esa decisión de no alejarse de él fue todo lo que el chico necesitó para terminar de decidirse. A la mierda con el arrepentimiento. A la mierda con todo.

Estiró una de sus manos para apoyarla con la palma abierta en el banco, por detrás de la espalda de Granger, y así poder sostener su peso cuando se inclinó hacia ella. Cerró los ojos justo cuando sus labios se apoyaron contra los de la chica, blandos, cálidos, húmedos... _humanos_. Sintió cómo ella aspiraba temblorosamente por la nariz, y cómo se tensaba su cuerpo sobre el banco. Movió sus labios lentamente sobre los de ella, probándolos, tanteándola. Sus labios atraparon el inferior de ella, en un arrebato, y la joven se estremeció. Y de pronto ella estaba devolviéndole el beso, atrapando sus labios, correspondiéndole con lentitud. El húmedo sonido de ambas bocas encontrándose siendo lo único que rompía el silencio del pasillo. Draco sintió, sin abrir los ojos, como si el cuerpo de la joven se moviese, y de pronto algo suave le rozó la mejilla. Se sobresaltó, pero no abrió los ojos. Granger había alzado su mano y le estaba acariciando la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Los tenía fríos. Era un roce demasiado sutil, demasiado delicado. Una caricia que le puso de punta el vello de la nuca. Sus dedos rozaron su pómulo amoratado, su carne irritada, arrancándole un estremecimiento de dolor, pero ni así deseó que se detuviese.

 _«_ _Dile que no te toque_ _»,_ le dijo aun así la severa voz en su mente, revelando que aún quedaba un rastro de cordura en su interior. « _Dile que no tiene permitido tocarte. Apártala. Es una sangre sucia, no tiene derecho a tocarte… Ni tú a besarla. Apártate_ _»_ _._

Draco sintió un retortijón interior ante las palabras de su conciencia, pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerlas en práctica. Los dedos de la chica presionaron con más fuerza su mejilla y, cuando él quiso darse cuenta, le habían obligado a separar sus labios de los suyos. Apenas perdieron el contacto, Granger volteó el rostro al frente y se puso en pie de un salto. Cogió su mochila y echó a andar a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, alejándose de él con serenidad y absoluto silencio. Draco ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver la expresión de su rostro. La observó alejarse, sin poder moverse, deseando con todas sus fuerzas conocer la ejecución del hechizo _Obliviate_ , para poder aplicárselo a sí mismo. Necesitaba olvidar, para poder deshacerse del líquido amargo que le invadía las venas y que lo estaba corroyendo por dentro. Para poder librarse de esa terrible sensación que eran los remordimientos.

Estaba harto. Harto de pasar vergüenza, de cagarla siempre. Harto de no poder reprimirse, de ceder siempre a lo que fuera que ella le provocaba. Harto de intentar resistir, sin lograrlo.

" _¿Qué pasaría si yo fuese sangre limpia?"_

_«_ _Pero no lo eres. Da igual lo que pasaría, porque no lo eres. Y eso no se puede cambiar_ _»._

No volvería a cometer un error semejante, se dijo, en un arrebato de coraje. Ya era suficiente, incluso Granger lo sabía. Ella acababa de demostrar que poseía más cordura que él. Acababa de rechazarlo abiertamente, sin armar ningún escándalo. Con la firmeza y orgullo que la caracterizaban. Y, lo peor, era que Draco no se sentía rechazado. Sería estúpido por su parte sentirse así. Pero sí se sentía humillado, porque la chica había demostrado más coherencia que él. Había sido capaz de apartarse. Al igual que en la biblioteca, antes de cruzarle la cara de una bofetada. Pero esta vez había sido distinto. Más… reflexivo.

El rechazo de Granger, cargado de cordura, lo había llenado de una nueva lucidez.

Había que detener aquello, fuese lo que fuese, antes de que ocurriese algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse. Y se juró, palabra de Malfoy, que era la última vez que se dejaba llevar por lo que Granger le producía. La última.

Ni Draco, que permaneció sentado en ese banco mucho tiempo, ni Hermione, que en pocos segundos se perdió de vista tras la esquina, se percataron de la presencia de dos personas que tampoco habían acudido a clase y los contemplaban ocultos entre las sombras.


	20. Emboscada

# CAPÍTULO 20

# Emboscada

—Hasta mañana, señor Malfoy.

Draco dejó escapar un seco gruñido a modo de despedida. Salió del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se mantuvo un instante quieto en medio del desierto pasillo, recuperando fuerzas, tanto mental como físicamente. Emitió un suspiro, cansado, y movió en círculos la muñeca derecha. Escuchó algún crujido sospechoso que antes no estaba ahí. La jefa de la Casa Gryffindor lo había tenido casi tres horas copiando " _no se me volverá a pasar por la cabeza atacar a un compañero_ ". Sentía la mano agarrotada, como un calambre continuo, y los dedos adormilados. Y todavía le quedaban seis días más. Durante el castigo, su mente había divagado y había recordado con frustración que, al estar castigado todas las tardes, no podría ir a los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Y tenían partido contra Ravenclaw ese sábado. Tenía que entrenar. Maldita sea.

Armándose de paciencia, exhausto ante sus pensamientos, echó a andar lentamente por el pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor. La cena ya estaría casi concluyendo, pero, con un poco de suerte, quedaría algún alumno que se había demorado y no habrían retirado la comida todavía. Así podría llenar el estómago. No había parado de gruñirle bochornosamente durante la última hora de castigo. Se moría de hambre…

—A por él.

Todo sucedió en el espacio de un latido de corazón. El joven Malfoy no tuvo tiempo apenas de registrar semejantes palabras, mucho menos de darse la vuelta, cuando una gran mano lo empujó por la espalda con una fuerza considerable, tirándolo al suelo de bruces. Paró el golpe con los antebrazos, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en ellos, así como en las rodillas. Su cuello se sacudió violentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás por la inercia, dejándolo atontado. Con el corazón desbocado, paralizado de sorpresa, trató de colocarse de costado, pero, antes de lograr ver nada, su misterioso atacante le dio una patada en el centro del estómago, arrojándolo a un lado sin ninguna delicadeza, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. Al detenerse, Draco tomó aire con urgencia, dolorido por el fuerte golpe, y tosió sin demasiadas fuerzas. Antes de poder alzar la mirada inundada en lágrimas de dolor, sintió una fuerte y decidida mano agarrarlo de la parte trasera del cuello de la túnica, y arrastrarlo por el suelo. Parpadeó, y, una vez superada la sorpresa, intentó patalear con rapidez, buscando frenar el avance y librarse del agarre. Intentó apartar sin éxito la mano de su atacante, y descubrió que la muñeca era tan gruesa como su cuello. No podía tomar el aire suficiente como para hablar, protestar, ni mucho menos gritar. Tanteó sus bolsillos con desesperación, buscando su varita, pero no llegó a encontrarla. Le pareció, en medio de la confusión, ver dos bultos a su lado. Apreció que cruzaban el umbral de una puerta, disminuyéndose la luz a su alrededor, y de pronto se encontró siendo alzado hasta ponerse en pie, y dos manos sujetándole las suyas en la espalda, cual prisionero de guerra. No fue capaz de ver a la persona que tenía detrás.

Echó un rápido vistazo, sus ojos acostumbrándose a la penumbra de la habitación, apenas iluminada por la luz nocturna del exterior que se colaba por las ventanas, y las antorchas del pasillo. Era un aula abandonada, que hacía años que no se utilizaba, a juzgar por la capa de polvo visible en los pupitres a su alrededor. La puerta se cerró, y la luz de las antorchas del pasillo desapareció.

La persona que lo sujetaba, obligó a Draco a girarse de cara a la puerta recién cerrada. El chico parpadeó, jadeando y doblado de dolor, para enfocar sus ojos claros en la persona que tenía delante y que había cerrado la puerta.

Al reconocerlo, durante dos segundos, se quedó completamente sin habla.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Crabbe sin sonreír, adelantándose unos pasos y colocándose frente al rubio.

—¿Qué… qué cojones…? —farfulló Draco, con voz ronca por la presión que todavía sentía en el pecho por culpa de los golpes. Su cerebro no fue capaz de asimilar todavía la situación—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Estáis dementes? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—¿Te parece que esto es una broma? —masculló una ronca voz a su espalda, que identificó, ya sin sorpresa, como la de Goyle.

—¡Tiene que ser una broma, porque, si no, no encuentro explicación a que hagáis semejante gilipollez! —gritó Draco, preso de un nerviosismo animal. Una vez superado el pasmo inicial, comenzaba a sentir la indignación invadirlo—. ¡Soltadme inmediatamente par de retrasados!

—No vamos a soltarte hasta que nos escuches —dijo Vincent con sequedad—. Será mejor que te estés quieto…

—¡Y un cuerno! ¿Estás chiflado? ¿Quién te has creído que eres, pedazo de gilipollas? —rugió Draco, enajenado, forcejeando con más ímpetu tratando de alcanzar su varita, que tenía que estar en alguno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica.

Crabbe se adelantó otro paso, con el rostro súbitamente contorsionado de ira, y golpeó con violencia el pómulo Draco, mediante un fuerte puñetazo. Éste, sintiendo su cabeza sacudirse violentamente, dejó de resistirse casi al instante, mareado. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, y se obligó a ladear el rostro para escupirla en el suelo. El pómulo y el labio le ardían. El brazo de gorila que Goyle poseía le rodeó el cuello, sin dejar de sujetarle las muñecas con la otra mano, limitando así sus movimientos todavía más.

La sorpresa ante lo que estaba viviendo lo paralizó de pronto, intentando encontrarle una explicación de forma casi desesperada. ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando? ¿Cómo se atrevían aquellos dos ineptos a hacerle eso?

—Así me gusta —aprobó Crabbe, jadeando, viéndolo quedarse inmóvil. Se frotó los nudillos, con los que le había golpeado—. No pienso permitir que me insultes. Ya no —su enorme cuerpo al completo se puso en tensión, enderezándose al máximo y mirándolo con esos diminutos ojos negros que echaban chispas—. No eres más que un… traidor. Un farsante. Un maldito mentiroso… ¿Cómo has podido, pedazo de…?

Draco lo contempló unos segundos, calibrándolo con rapidez, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No entendía una mierda.

—¿De qué se supone que hablas? —logró articular, tras dejar escapar un jadeo de pura incredulidad.

Crabbe lo contempló a su vez durante varios segundos, y después dejó escapar un resoplido por la nariz que fue casi una risotada. Cuando habló, su voz fue un susurro.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido esta tarde, en la puerta del despacho de la vieja McGonagall, después de que pegases a Warrington?

Draco sintió un súbito mareo apoderarse de él, emborronándole ligeramente la capacidad visual. De pronto no podía tomar aire. _No podía ser verdad…_ Intentó inspirar pero no pudo, su pecho víctima de una súbita opresión. La sangre se le heló en las venas. Sintió que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y casi agradeció que Goyle lo estuviese sujetando con semejante fuerza o se desplomaría.

No podía ser cierto. No podía estar pasando. Era una puta pesadilla. Despertaría en cualquier instante en su habitación, lo haría…

Al comprender que no parecía ser un sueño, a juzgar por el hecho de que seguía ahí plantado, frente a sus dos ex-guardaespaldas, se obligó a concentrarse. A tomar el control de sí mismo. Tuvo gran cuidado de no dejar que el terror que sentía en su interior se expusiese en sus ojos. De no dejar que su rostro se contorsionara de pánico. Se obligó a mantener el rostro sereno, apenas dejando que un leve desconcierto lo alterase.

Al ver que Crabbe no decía nada más, al parecer esperando una respuesta, tuvo que abrir la boca y hablar, contra su voluntad.

—¿Fuisteis a buscarme? —logró articular, y, para su sorpresa, su voz sonó más firme de lo que hubiera creído. Casi serena.

—Estábamos ya en clase. Zabini, al llegar, nos contó que habías dado una paliza a Warrington en el pasillo del segundo piso. Y que McGonagall te había pillado, y llevado seguramente a su despacho. Nos dejó de piedra —reveló Crabbe, aún en voz baja. Lo seguía mirando con aterradora fijeza—. Así que nos saltamos la clase y fuimos a buscarte a su despacho para que nos explicaras lo sucedido... Pero no éramos los únicos que estaban allí esperándote, ¿verdad?

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar —escupió Draco, casi sin pensarlo, presa de la desesperación. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar de pánico. _No podía_ estar pasándole esto. No estaba preparado para algo así.

—¿Ah, no? —masculló Crabbe, sarcástico. Le palpitó un músculo en la mandíbula—. ¿Tienes acaso problemas de memoria? ¿En serio nos niegas que te viste con la sangre sucia Granger al salir del despacho de McGonagall? —espetó, subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz, acercándose otro paso más a él.

Draco sintió una palpitación en su estómago. No podía respirar con normalidad.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Su cerebro trabajaba a toda prisa, permitiéndose dos segundos de silencio para planear la estrategia. Era un Slytherin, era astuto e ingenioso, y rezó para que esos dones no le fallasen en ese momento. Aquello, comprendió con horror, comenzaba a ser de vida o muerte.

—¿Cómo voy a negarlo, si la visteis allí? —logró articular Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño, como si todo le pareciese ridículo. Comprendió que no podía mentir en ese aspecto; eso solo hubiera mermado la credibilidad de todo lo que dijese a continuación. Los habían visto juntos—. ¿Pero por qué lo dices como si yo lo hubiera planeado, como si fuese mi maldita culpa? Ella estaba allí esperándome cuando salí del despacho de la vieja McGonagall después de escuchar su puñetera bronca absurda. Lo visteis, por lo visto, ¿o no? —tomó aire con dificultad.

¿ _Cuánto_ habrían visto?

—No vimos cuándo llegó. Os vimos cuando ya estabais juntos, en aquel banco del pasillo —reveló Goyle, en un gruñido. Draco luchó por controlar su cuerpo y no echarse a temblar. Era una puta pesadilla.

Habían visto… _todo_.

Decidió seguir hablando a toda velocidad.

—Bueno, pues os informo de que estaba allí esperándome cuando salí. La muy inepta pretendía echarme la bronca por haberme peleado con Warrington. Ya sabéis que es una estúpida amargada y una mandona. Se puso modo "Prefecta-Perfecta". A decirme que no podía comportarme así delante de los alumnos más pequeños y…

—Ajá —lo interrumpió Crabbe, sin inmutarse—. ¿Y te sentaste en el banco a debatirlo con ella?

Draco jadeó y sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo incredulidad.

—Tío, yo qué sé, estaba reventado por haber pegado a ese estúpido de Warrington. Quería sentarme. ¿También tengo la culpa de que ella se quedase ahí a molestarme? Esto es una soberana estupidez… Que tenga que aclarar esta mierda… —dejó escapar cuidadosamente entre dientes, fingiendo estar exasperado por la situación.

—¿Por qué pegaste a Warrington? —cuestionó Goyle, a su espalda. Draco tragó saliva, dándose unos segundos para contestar.

—Le escuché meterse conmigo —mintió, súbitamente inspirado, fingiendo no darle importancia. Sabía que no contrastarían la información—. Se metió conmigo por verme ir a clase con Nott. Le escuché llamarme "amargado", aunque él no se dio cuenta de que lo hacía. Me importa una mierda que se metan con Nott, es asunto de él defenderse, pero _no va_ a meterse conmigo. No pienso permitirle nada a ese idiota. Para otra vez que se ande con cuidado.

Crabbe se mantuvo unos segundos mirándolo, calibrándolo. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Si a Warrington le molesta que andes con Nott, imagina cuando se entere de que te ves con sangre sucias a espaldas de todos… Deja de fingir que no querías estar en compañía de esa Granger. ¿O es que acaso no podías darle su merecido con algún hechizo? —ironizó Crabbe, casi mordaz. Draco hervía de rabia al ser tratado con tanta condescendencia por aquellos dos energúmenos, pero se obligó a no comenzar a insultarlos de nuevo. Fingir que se encontraba casi incrédulo era su mejor arma. Solo quien tiene algo que ocultar pierde los papeles.

—Oh, _sí_ , hubiera sido muy inteligente por mi parte hechizar al ojito derecho de McGonagall en la puerta de su despacho. Porque sus broncas son música para mis oídos y quería otra más —le devolvió Draco la ironía—. ¿Me crees tan estúpido? Prefiero aguantar a esa sabelotodo diez minutos que cinco a esa vieja loca.

—¿Diez minutos? —se burló Crabbe, arqueando una espesa ceja—. Creo que diez minutos solo fue el tiempo que la estuviste besando.

Los músculos de Draco se sacudieron en dolorosos espasmos, víctimas de la adrenalina. Su rostro no varió en absoluto, a pesar de que por dentro sintió que hasta los huesos se le quebraban. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándole eso? ¿Cómo podía haber tenido tan mala suerte? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan gilipollas, tan insensato? Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar algo así, debió haberlo supuesto… Debió haber parado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Había jugado demasiado con fuego.

Y ahora se estaba abrasando.

—¿Y bien, Draco? ¿Te ha comido la lengua Granger? —se burló Goyle detrás de él, y por su voz no parecía que estuviese sonriendo.

Malfoy miró a Crabbe sin parpadear, su mente trabajando a toda pastilla. Tenía que inventar algo, una excusa, cualquier cosa que reparase lo irreparable. Podría decir que la estaba utilizando, que solo era una trampa para humillarla y burlarse de ella… Que la estaba enamorando para destrozarla… Pero eso era casi lo mismo. Había besado a una sangre sucia, y eso no tenía justificación de ningún tipo. Era una abominación, algo asqueroso, un escándalo. Era imperdonable para alguien como él. Sin excusa posible.

Tendría que probar otra estrategia para salir de allí con vida. La única que se le ocurría. Aunque fuese desesperada, y también difícil. Se aferraba a una carta muy frágil.

Pero comprendió que había cosas que no tenían arreglo.

— _Interesante_. Habéis demostrado que tenéis unas jodidamente maravillosas dotes de espías… Nos habéis visto, ajá. Pues qué bien. Mirad cómo tiemblo de miedo —escupió Draco, manteniendo su tono altivo aunque escupía sangre al hablar.

Crabbe entrecerró sus pequeños ojos ante su arrogante cambio de tono. Confuso. Creyendo que eran ellos los que tenían el control de la situación.

—Entonces es… verdad. Esto es una maldita locura —dijo Crabbe por fin, contemplándolo con fijeza. No sonreía—. Eres una… basura. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esa Granger? ¿En serio te largabas por ahí para liarte con ella a escondidas, a espaldas de todos? ¿Con una sangre sucia? ¿Cómo has podido…?

—Eso a vosotros no os incumbe, pedazo de imbéciles subnormales —espetó Draco sin piedad, intentando demostrar un desdén y un coraje que no sentía—. Simplemente dejadme en paz y meteos en vuestros asuntos. Y mejor soltadme antes de que me lo piense mejor y os destroce de formas que ni os imagináis. Dejad de hacerme perder el tiempo. Id y contadle todo esto a quien le importe.

—¿Qué tal a toda la Casa Slytherin? ¿Crees acaso que no les importará que andes con una sangre sucia? —ironizó Crabbe, con firme crueldad, recobrando la seguridad. Draco, contra todo pronóstico, esbozó una arrogante sonrisa.

—Adelante, hacedlo. _Por favor_ —espetó, con una fingida carcajada despreocupada—. Par de estúpidos… ¿No os dais cuenta de que no tenéis nada contra mí? Lo único que vais a hacer es quedar como más imbéciles de lo que la gente ya piensa que sois. Nadie va a creer lo que decís sin que le mostréis alguna prueba. ¿Creéis que alguien os va a creer cuando digáis que me habéis visto _a mí,_ Draco Malfoy, con una sangre sucia? ¿Vuestra palabra contra la mía? Está claro que no tenéis claro el lugar que ocupáis en nuestra Casa, par de retrasados…

La sangre se agolpó en el rostro redondo e hinchado de Crabbe. Draco se ganó otro puñetazo en el estómago por esa impertinencia. El rubio se dobló por la cintura como si fuera un títere roto, volviendo a toser con desesperación. Goyle tiró de su cabello para volver a enderezarlo. Pero algo se había roto en el ambiente. Draco lo vio, en cuanto consiguió enfocar la llorosa mirada. Vio la mirada de incomodidad que Crabbe le dirigió a Goyle, y supuso que sería correspondida por el otro. Malfoy tenía razón. Nadie les creería; ellos solo eran sus secuaces sin cerebro, todo Slytherin lo sabía. Su palabra no valía nada.

Draco sonrió con cinismo, ganando seguridad en sí mismo.

—¿Lo veis? No tenéis nada con qué atacarme. Es mi palabra contra la vuestra. Sois penosos. Así que —forcejeó con ímpetu y un claro aire desafiante— dejad de hacerme perder el tiempo y meteos en vuestros propios asuntos. Id a aprender a andar y respirar a la vez, o lo que sea que hagáis en vuestro tiempo libre.

El puño de Crabbe se cerró con más fuerza, tembloroso de rabia, y volvió a impactarse contra el rostro del rubio, el cual lo sintió como si un mazo de hierro tratase de separar su cabeza de los hombros.

—No te burles de nosotros, _Malfoy_ —espetó, con las mandíbulas apretadas, enfatizando con asco su apellido—. No nos trates como a mierdas, porque el único mierda aquí eres tú. Te has reído de nosotros, de nuestros compañeros, y de todos los sangre limpias. Eres un traidor. Todo lo que finges ser en realidad no es cierto, ¿verdad? —volvió a golpear su rostro con fuerza, desahogándose con toda su rabia. A Draco no le hubiera extrañado sentir un crujido de hueso rompiéndose en su cabeza.

—Sois unos malditos cobardes —jadeó Draco, estremeciéndose de furia, mientras un hilo de sangre le resbalaba por la nariz y le manchaba la túnica. El pómulo le ardía, y sentía que el párpado izquierdo comenzaba a hincharse, dificultando su visión—. Atacarme como vulgares muggles, sin usar la varita…

Realmente, aunque podía ser algo ofensivo entre magos pelear así, tampoco le sorprendía. Esos dos siempre habían sido más de usar los puños que la cabeza. No eran especialmente versados en hechizos.

—Igual que has hecho tú esta mañana con Warrington —gruñó Goyle, en su oído, con rabia, mientras Crabbe le daba otro tormentoso golpe en la mandíbula. Draco sintió que ésta casi se le salía de la articulación, o al menos eso le pareció.

Crabbe dejó por fin de golpearle, jadeando de rabia, y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo que le indicó a Draco que aquello, definitivamente, no había terminado. Y que lo peor estaba por venir.

—Espera a que tus padres se enteren de esto. De lo que su querido hijo hace cuando ellos no le ven.

Draco tragó saliva, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en ella. Algo semejante era impensable. No podía ocurrir. Aun así, armado de falsa audacia al estar logrando controlar la situación, tuvo el valor de soltar una arrogante risotada, aunque sus ojos relucieron en la penumbra.

—Si fueras más lento irías hacia atrás. ¿Os recuerdo que mi padre está en Azkaban, malditos descerebrados? ¿Pensáis ir hasta allí a contárselo? _Me encantaría_ ver cómo lo hacéis…

—No, tu padre de momento está fuera de juego. Por una noble razón. Por tener los huevos que tú no tienes. Pero quizá a tu madre le interese lo que tenemos que contarle. Y no nos olvidemos del Señor Oscuro —sentenció Crabbe, envalentonado, sin dejar de sonreír con cinismo. Aunque tuvo que tragar saliva después de semejante promesa. Draco sintió que Goyle, a su espalda, se tensaba, como si incluso él se hubiera sorprendido de la sentencia de su amigo—. Estoy seguro de que le interesará saber que uno de sus mortífagos se codea con sangre sucias. Porque vas a convertirte en mortífago pronto, ¿a que sí? Nuestros padres nos lo dijeron. ¿Creías que no nos enteraríamos? También nos lo has ocultado. Me pregunto cuántas cosas más nos habrás ocultado…

Draco, por primera vez, sintió verdadero _miedo_. Un miedo helado que se introdujo en sus articulaciones, volviéndolas rígidas y dolorosas. La mención del Señor Oscuro logró aumentar su espanto hasta casi llegar al pánico. Y sus pulsaciones hasta la taquicardia. Eso era, de lejos, lo más demoledor que esos dos podían hacer. La última y más terrible baza contra Draco. Que se lo contasen a sus compañeros de curso, aunque problemático, incluso podría llegar a solucionarlo con la astucia apropiada. También podría solucionar lo de su madre, o eso se obligó a pensar, poco preparado para algo semejante.

Pero si el Señor Oscuro se enteraba estaría, indudablemente, condenado a muerte.

Aquellos dos lo estaban condenando a muerte.

—¿De verdad —comenzó Draco con voz suave, sin mostrarse alterado en absoluto. Los otros dos guardaron silencio, expectantes, casi hipnotizados ante su serenidad— tenéis valor de plantaros delante del Señor Tenebroso, el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, y acusar a uno de sus mortífagos de haberse besado con una sangre sucia… sin _una_ jodida prueba? Os matará por inútiles y mentirosos, ni siquiera lo dudará. Sabía que eras estúpido, pero acabas de llevarte la palma, Crabbe. Y, por favor, me encantaría ver cómo se lo contáis a mis padres. Os consideran personas dignas de la mayor confianza —esbozó una amplia sonrisa cínica, entrecerrando sus grises ojos hasta volverlos felinos—. Mi padre os enviará a recibir el Beso del Dementor en cuanto salga de Azkaban. Me encargaré de ello personalmente.

Crabbe tragó saliva visiblemente, y se mordió el carrillo por dentro de la boca. Las palabras de Draco parecían haberlo pillado con la guardia baja. Goyle, detrás de Draco, jadeaba sonoramente, resoplando aliento caliente contra su oído. Draco, intentando contener el temblor de su cuerpo, tuvo claro que acababa de librarse de una muerte segura.

A pesar de su fanfarrona amenaza, no tenían valor de contar nada, ni al Señor Oscuro ni a sus padres. Tal y como Draco había supuesto de forma arriesgada, no sabían que el Señor Oscuro era experto en Legeremancia. Y que, con sólo revisar los recuerdos de ambos, sabría la verdad.

Pero no lo sabían.

Y, respecto a Lucius Malfoy, Draco sabía el pánico que su poderoso padre infringía en los demás. Sabía el miedo y el respeto que siempre había inspirado en sus dos amigos.

—Eres un asqueroso cobarde hipócrita, un débil fanático de muggles —masculló Crabbe, con abierto desprecio—. Un mentiroso y un traidor. Traidor a tu sangre, a tu familia, y la vergüenza de la Casa Slytherin. Es penoso que hayas caído tan bajo como para relacionarte con una _sangre sucia_ … Reconozco que no te creía capaz. Me tenías muy bien engañado… Me das asco.

Draco no dijo nada. Contemplaba a Crabbe con tanta ira que parecía capaz de prenderlo en llamas en cualquier momento. Pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultarlo de nuevo, no tentando más la furia de su compañero. Aunque varios insultos relacionados con los Gusarajos burbujeaban en su garganta.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros. Para nosotros estás muerto, no volveremos a obedecer tus estúpidas órdenes —sentenció Goyle, a su espalda, en un ronco susurro.

—Y ándate con cuidado —añadió Crabbe, con una terrible sonrisa en su poco agraciado rostro, como si hubiese descubierto algo—. Porque esto no acaba aquí. Vamos a hundirte tarde o temprano, te lo garantizo.

—¡Me importan una mierda tus amenazas, pedazo de gilipollas unineuronal! —gritó Draco, ya sin poder contenerse. Sintiendo que su paciencia pendía de un hilo. Forcejeó con renovado ímpetu, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil. Pero no pensaba permitir que esos dos descerebrados se sintiesen en posición de amenazarlo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —Crabbe torció ligeramente su sonrisa ante sus palabras, lo que hizo aún más toscas sus facciones. Miró a Goyle por encima del hombro de Draco—. Suéltale. Aunque antes… —masculló después, casi pensativo.

Llevó el brazo atrás para coger impulso y le dio un último puñetazo en el estómago que resonó de un modo escalofriante en medio del silencio del aula. Tras eso, Goyle lo soltó de golpe. Draco cayó al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre, sin fuerzas para moverse.

—Ándate con ojo el sábado, en el partido de Quidditch, traidor —añadió Goyle en un susurro.

Gregory le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago y, tras escupirle en la cara, salió del aula seguido de Crabbe, sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

—… la Tercera Ley de Golpalott establece que el antídoto para un veneno confeccionado con diversos componentes es mayor que la suma… No… Igual a algo más que la suma de los antídotos de... de…

Nott frunció el ceño y volvió a coger el libro _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas II_ para comprobar cómo era la frase correcta. Estaba sólo en medio del pasillo en el cual se encontraba el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Había cenado en el Gran Comedor, en soledad, con la esperanza de que Draco se uniese a él cuando acabase el castigo. Pero su amigo no había aparecido por ninguna parte, cosa que lo extrañó. Oteando alrededor, en el comedor, constató que no se le había pasado su presencia por alto. No estaba ni con Zabini, ni con los del equipo de Quidditch, ni con las chicas. Daphne estaba cenando con sus compañeras de habitación, de modo que Nott no quiso molestarla con su presencia; sabía que no caía demasiado bien a Pansy, Millicent, y Tracey. Tampoco vio a Crabbe y Goyle, lo cual le hizo suponer vagamente que estaría con ellos. Pero, aun así, su ausencia logró inquietarlo y, mientras sus compañeros de curso volvían a la Sala Común, Nott se hizo con algo de fruta y un muslo de pavo envuelto en una servilleta de tela, y fue a buscarlo a la salida de su castigo. Intuyó que estaría muerto de hambre.

Pero ya eran más de las diez de la noche, y Draco no había salido. La puerta del despacho seguía cerrada, y Nott llevaba ya un buen rato sentado en el frío suelo del pasillo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, estudiando para el examen oral de Pociones que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Comenzaba a sentir un ligero rencor hacia la profesora. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba tenerlo castigado?

—… cada uno de sus diversos componentes ¡Uf! ¿Por qué lo harán tan complicado? —emitió un suspiro y se reacomodó en el suelo. Gimió al notar un agudo pinchazo de dolor en el coxis. Intentó repetir la frase con los ojos cerrados—: Establece que el antídoto para un veneno…

Oyó entonces una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. El moreno abrió un ojo para ver de quién se trataba, y descubrió, con un ligero sobresalto, que Crabbe y Goyle salían en ese momento de un aula situada a pocos metros del despacho de McGonagall. No vieron al joven, sentado en el suelo, y se dirigieron rápidamente, con ágiles andares para su considerable volumen, en dirección contraria, alejándose por el pasillo. Hablando en serios murmullos. Parecían enfadados.

Nott, mientras los observaba doblar la esquina, preguntándose qué diablos harían allí a esas horas, escuchó un nuevo sonido tras él. Una nueva puerta abriéndose. Giró la cabeza al otro lado, para descubrir a la profesora McGonagall en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho, contemplándolo con sorpresa tras sus gafas cuadradas.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor Nott? ¿Necesita algo de mí? —preguntó con su severa pero amable voz.

—No, profesora, venía a buscar a Draco —admitió el joven moreno, enderezándose. McGonagall lo contempló con una nueva expresión de entendimiento, pero siguió luciendo extrañada.

—El señor Malfoy ha terminado el castigo hace un rato —informó la bruja, arqueando una fina ceja. Nott la miró con confusión, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido.

—¿En serio? No ha venido a cenar —murmuró, para sí mismo. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y miró a la profesora con serenidad—. Gracias, profesora. No lo sabía. Ahora lo buscaré.

—Le recomendaría ir a su habitación, posiblemente el señor Malfoy se encuentre ya allí. Se está haciendo tarde. Los alumnos no pueden estar por los pasillos más tarde de las once, ya lo sabe.

—Sí, profesora, gracias —musitó el chico, poniéndose en pie trabajosamente, y volviendo a esbozar una mueca de dolor al sentir un nuevo pinchazo en su trasero. La mujer suavizó sus rasgos.

—Buenas noches, señor Nott.

—Buenas noches, profesora.

La mujer se alejó con pasos firmes, sus botines de tacón resonando en el suelo de piedra del castillo. Nott, sin embargo, no se movió. Recogió su mochila del suelo, con la cena de Draco en su interior, y contuvo un suspiro, mirando alrededor con aire distraído. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Habría vuelto directamente a la habitación? Era probable, quizá estuviese cansado. Pero le extrañaba que no hubiera intentado llegar a la cena, si hacía rato que había salido del castigo. Tampoco se lo había cruzado por el camino...

Echó a andar lentamente, desganado, en dirección a las escaleras que conducían al piso inferior. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran al aula por la que Crabbe y Goyle habían salido. A pesar de sentirse algo necio por darle importancia a algo así, pero ignorando ese hecho dado que estaba solo en el pasillo y nadie lo juzgaría, detuvo sus pasos. Siguió mirando la puerta. Era un aula en desuso. En su primer año se impartía ahí la asignatura de Historia de la Magia, pero, de su segundo año en adelante, habían trasladado el aula al tercer piso del castillo, por ser más amplia para dar cabida a los alumnos. Ahora esa aula no se utilizaba, y ahí radicaba el que el cerebro de Nott le hubiese dado importancia al banal detalle de que sus compañeros de habitación hubieran estado ahí, a esas horas de la noche.

La probabilidad de que Draco estuviera ahí dentro era de una contra diez mil. Pero últimamente nada de lo que hacía su amigo tenía sentido, y fue ese deprimente pensamiento el que le dio el impulso necesario para cruzar el pasillo e internarse en la fría aula. Solo comprobaría que no se encontraba ahí, y se largaría. No tardaría nada.

Abrió la puerta levemente, accionando el pomo con una mano, y asomó la cabeza por el hueco, observando el interior con cautela. Sus ojos, poco preparados en ese momento para una visión semejante, se abrieron de golpe ante lo que encontraron en el interior. Tardó casi tres segundos en registrar lo que veía.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Draco! —farfulló, atónito y súbitamente espantado, abriendo la puerta del todo e internándose en el aula.

Empujó la puerta tras él para que se cerrase y se acercó a su amigo en pocas zancadas. Efectivamente, era Draco quien se encontraba en el interior, y lo cierto era que su aspecto era alarmante. Se hallaba sentado en el suelo, en el centro del aula, con la espalda apoyada en la pata de uno de los pupitres centrales. Se había arrastrado desde la posición en que lo habían dejado Crabbe y Goyle hasta esa, pero no había podido moverse más, menos aún ponerse en pie. Le dolía todo el jodido cuerpo. El lado izquierdo de su cara, allí donde Crabbe había golpeado con más saña, la notaba hinchada y dolorida. El ángulo de su mandíbula izquierda palpitaba, y le daba miedo incluso abrir la boca para hablar. Le dolía el cuello por los movimientos bruscos que habían provocado los puñetazos, y notaba una opresión terrible en el centro del pecho. Cada inhalación de aire era un doloroso pinchazo en el tórax. Y la zona del estómago la sentía como si se hubiera dado la vuelta.

Además, como constató Nott instantáneamente nada más acercarse, sangraba por la nariz y tenía el labio inferior partido. Se sujetaba el estómago con una mano y con la otra hacía aspavientos para acallar los gritos de Nott.

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —increpaba el joven moreno, consternado. Cayó de rodillas junto a su amigo—. ¡¿Qué cojones ha pasado?! ¡No tienes remedio, maldita sea, acabas de salir de un castigo…! ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

—¡Deja de chillar! —exclamó Malfoy a su vez, irritado.

Draco constató, para su propio alivio, que su mandíbula no se le desencajaba por hablar. A pesar de su aspecto general, sus ojos expresaban la misma altivez de siempre. Además de una ligera extrañeza al ver a Nott allí, como era lógico. Fulminándolo con la mirada, Draco alzó un brazo hacia su amigo, sin dar más indicaciones. Pero Nott lo entendió y se apresuró a ayudarlo, pasándose sobre los hombros el brazo que le tendía y colocando el suyo propio rodeando su espalda, para tirar de él y ponerlo en pie. Draco apretó los dientes para contener un gemido ante el dolor que sintió en el estómago, al hallarse de nuevo a merced de la gravedad. Se apoyó en una mesa cercana con ambas manos, dejando caer su peso. Así estaba mejor.

—Sólo ha sido una estúpida pelea, nada más… —masculló finalmente Draco, entre dientes. Nott resopló con consternación.

—¿Estúpida? ¡Estúpida es Millicent Bulstrode! ¡Esto de estúpido no tiene nada! —protestó Nott mientras empezaba a rebuscar de forma histérica en los bolsillos de su mochila, en busca de unos pañuelos—. Dime la verdad, ¿qué ha pasado? Acabo de ver salir de aquí a Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Ellos también te han encontrado así? ¿Han ido a buscar a alguien? Esta misma mañana has pegado a Warrington, maldita sea, ¿es que no puedes…?

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada —repitió Draco con mayor firmeza, mientras tomaba el pañuelo que le tendía su amigo y trataba de contener el río de sangre que manaba de su dolorida nariz. Llevaba un buen rato manchándole la parte delantera de la ropa. Había comenzado limpiándose con las mangas de su túnica, finalmente desistiendo al ver que la hemorragia no se detenía—. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó finalmente, estupefacto. Nott resopló con más suavidad.

—He venido a buscarte al despacho de McGonagall al ver que no venías a la cena. Te traía algo de comida. Y ya te digo que acabo de ver a Crabbe y Goyle saliendo de aquí —señaló la puerta con un lánguido movimiento de brazo—, por eso se me ha ocurrido ver qué habían estado haciendo. Ha sido una puta casualidad absurda.

—Estás chiflado —espetó Draco, pero su tono de voz no acompañó sus palabras. Sonó realmente suave, casi sin fuerzas para sonar desdeñoso. Pero Nott no suavizó su expresión frustrada y exaltada.

—Draco, no me jodas… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién…? —pero enmudeció de sopetón, desconcertado entonces ante sus propios pensamientos. Una idea terrible pareció atravesar su mente como una flecha. Conectando la poca información que tenía. Miró a su amigo, y, el hecho de que este pareciese decidido a no mirarlo, provocó que esa idea tomase fuerza—. ¿ _Ellos_ …? —articuló en voz mucho más baja. Solo obtuvo silencio por parte de su amigo—. ¿Cómo han…? ¿Han sido ellos? ¿Crabbe y…? ¿ _Qué_? ¿Por qué…? —añadió sin ningún hilo conductor, perturbado.

Draco lo miró durante un instante por el rabillo del ojo y después apartó la mirada, fijándola de nuevo en la superficie de la mesa. Normalmente, Nott era una persona pacífica, a veces incluso demasiado, y no solía perder los estribos con facilidad. Ni tampoco solía ser entrometido; prefería meterse en sus propios asuntos y evitarse problemas. Pero Draco entendía su reacción al encontrarlo ensangrentado y vapuleado en un aula en desuso. Un aula de la cual había visto salir a Crabbe y Goyle instantes atrás. Draco confirmó, por segunda vez en menos de una hora, que el destino se había posicionado en su contra. Que Nott hubiera sacado esa desafortunada y acertada conclusión era, por lo tanto, bastante previsible. ¿Podría, a pesar de todo, inventarse cualquier excusa? ¿Decirle que cualquier Gryffindor le había dado una paliza y Crabbe y Goyle lo habían encontrado ahí? ¿Qué Warrington había querido vengarse? Sí, quizá podría hacerlo…. Pero, maldita sea, no tenía demasiado sentido mentirle. Nott no era idiota, descubriría la verdad en cuanto viese que tres de sus compañeros de habitación no se dirigían la palabra desde aquel momento.

Y, además, _no podía más_. Estaba emocionalmente exhausto. Demasiado alterado y alucinado ante lo sucedido. Tratando de asimilar todavía que la conversación mantenida con Crabbe y Goyle había sido definitivamente real y no una pesadilla. No podía mentirle. No podía ocultar a Nott lo que había ocurrido. Al menos _no todo_.

Bajó el pañuelo con lentitud, separándolo de su nariz, y eso Nott lo consideró un gesto de rendición. Guardó silencio pacientemente, a la espera de que su amigo hablase, con su nerviosa respiración rompiendo el silencio del aula.

—Sí, han sido ellos —confesó Draco en voz casi inaudible, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la estancia, pero sin poder disimular un brillo asesino en la mirada. La única reacción de Nott fue abrir mucho los ojos. No interrumpió a su amigo—. Me han atrapado por la espalda al salir del castigo de McGonagall. Los muy cobardes…

Nott contrajo el rostro en una mueca de silenciosa confusión. De furiosa y nerviosa incredulidad. Parpadeó, y trató de articular algo, abriendo y cerrando la boca, pero no parecía saber qué decir. No parecía capaz de encontrarle sentido a lo ocurrido. Finalmente, se obligó a tragar saliva y a intentar plantear algo coherente.

—¿Cómo… cómo han podido? ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te han hecho una cosa así? —preguntó Nott de un tirón, estupefacto. Después se quitó la mochila del hombro, dejándola en el suelo, y se acuclilló para rebuscar en ella—. Siempre llevo encima algo de esencia de Murtlap, desde aquella clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. La de los escregutos de cola explosiva… —murmuró, casi para sí mismo. La nariz de Draco no dejaba de sangrar.

Draco guardó silencio, dándose unos segundos para pensar. Tratando de asimilar todo lo que Crabbe y Goyle le habían dicho. Ordenándolo en su cabeza. La amenaza de contárselo al Señor Oscuro flotaba en la superficie de su mente, dándole a todo lo que había pasado con Granger una nueva visión, una más alarmante que no se había planteado hasta ahora con seriedad. Que no se había permitido a sí mismo considerar. También la amenaza de contárselo a sus compañeros de Slytherin, con todo lo que eso implicaba... Y también el que sus padres se enterasen. Algo que, aunque se había engañado a sí mismo creyendo que no llegaría a ocurrir jamás, de pronto parecía más factible que nunca. Era una realidad que estaba ahí mismo, que _podía ocurrir_.

Estaba horrorizado. Definitivamente horrorizado. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué demonios hacer ahora. Necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien le ayudase a entender todo lo que estaba pasando, que le ayudase a solucionar el enredo en el que se había metido él solo. Que alguien le ayudase a entender _por qué_ había sucedido todo aquello con Hermione Granger, lo cual había descolocado toda su existencia por completo. Por qué estaba arriesgando su vida por cuatro estúpidos besos con una sangre sucia. Pero, por obvias razones… _no podía_. No podía abrirse de esa manera, no podía pedir ayuda. Siempre se había negado a hacer algo semejante si podía evitarlo. Siempre había sido solitario, siempre había preferido solucionar él solo sus problemas, sin ayuda de nadie. Sin sentirse juzgado. Además, posiblemente, este estaba siendo el problema más complicado y delicado al que se había enfrentado nunca.

No podía contarle la verdad a Nott. No podía contarle que las sospechas de su amigo de que Granger le atraía, después de lo que le contó en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch, estaban más cerca que nunca de ser verdad. No podía mirarlo a los ojos y ser completamente sincero, a pesar de confiar en él más que en nadie.

No podía contarle lo que, contra todo pronóstico, y contra su voluntad, comenzaba a sentir por Hermione Granger.

Pero sí necesitaba contarle lo sucedido con Crabbe y Goyle. A su manera.

—Porque no son más que dos gilipollas sin cerebro. ¿Te puedes creer que me han visto con Granger y han pensado…?

Se oyó un ruido de cristales rotos que lo hizo enmudecer. Draco giró la cabeza y vio que Nott estaba mirando en su dirección, inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en su amigo y un rictus de estupefacción en el rostro. El pequeño frasco de esencia de Murtlap que finalmente había encontrado en su mochila estaba a sus pies, con todo su contenido amarillento derramado en el suelo y el recipiente roto en varios fragmentos.

—¿Qué? —logró decir el moreno en un hilo de voz, aún sin moverse—. ¿Qué… has dicho?

—Que son dos gilipollas…

—No, _eso no_.

—Y que me han visto con Granger —repitió Draco serenamente, fingiendo no entender su alarma—. Eso ha sido todo.

—¿ _Eso ha sido todo_? ¿Y no tiene importancia?

Draco fingió una carcajada descreída.

—Pues claro que no la tiene. ¿Por qué debería tenerla? No sé qué diantres les ha pasado, se les ha fundido el cerebro completamente, te lo juro. No entiendo nada. Se han vuelto completamente locos...

—Draco, ¿a qué te refieres con que te han visto? ¿ _Qué_ han visto? —lo interrumpió Nott en voz más alta. Draco desvió sus ojos, eludiendo su mirada.

—Qué han _creído ver_ , querrás decir. No me jodas —Draco se enderezó ligeramente y dio un par de pasos vacilantes por el aula, en dirección a la silla correspondiente al pupitre en el que estaba apoyado. Se dejo caer, aliviado, con gemido de dolor. Estaba comenzando a marearse al estar de pie. Además, aprovechó ese gesto para no tener que mirar a Nott—. Después de pegar a Warrington, McGonagall me llevó a su despacho, y, al salir, Granger me estaba esperando para echarme la bronca por lo que había hecho. Nada nuevo, teniendo en cuenta que es una estúpida amargada… Crabbe y Goyle también vinieron a buscarme, al parecer nos vieron hablando y… Yo qué sé, se les ha cruzado un cable, o algo así, y han creído ver cosas que no…

—Oye, no me jodas, vale que sean estúpidos, pero no tanto; no van a malinterpretar cualquier cosa —replicó Nott, apoyándose con ambas manos en la mesa que correspondía a la silla de su amigo, sin apartar la vista de él. No le dio ninguna importancia ni intentó recoger la poción derramada—. ¿Cómo van a pensar, así de la nada, que entre _Granger_ y tú…? —enmudeció de golpe, su rostro demudándose de pronto. Draco lo miró fijamente, casi defensivo; animándolo, casi obligándolo con su firme mirada a terminar la frase.

—¿Qué? —escupió Draco, con brusquedad, y con el corazón retumbando en su garganta—. ¿Qué diantres piensas que…?

Pero Nott no le dejó terminar. Había tragado saliva y bajó el tono al corregirse, articulando con cautela:

—¿Qué cojones ha pasado entre Granger y tú? —lo interrumpió, sin hacerle demasiado caso.

Draco resopló con fuerza y giró el rostro, sacudiéndolo mientras miraba el otro extremo del aula, como si su amigo lo exasperase. Se mordió el labio fingiendo encontrarse indignado, aunque al instante se arrepintió, pues eso solo le sirvió para hacerse daño al morderse el labio partido. Y para recordar sus besos.

« _Todo por un beso. Mi vida se está arruinando por un maldito beso con una persona que no significa nada para mí. No ha sucedido con ella nada de que lo Crabbe y Goyle me han acusado, solo el estúpido beso. Pero no estamos juntos. Claro que no lo estamos. Y, sin embargo, no he podido justificar lo que está pasando, porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo_ _»_ , sintió el estómago pesarle ante semejantes pensamientos. ¿Cómo explicarle a nadie que sentía _algo_ por Granger, pero que no sentía _eso_ , y que, bajo ningún concepto estaban juntos, pero que, sin embargo, no podía evitar devorar sus labios cuando la tenía cerca? Sin parecer que acababa de escaparse de San Mungo, claro.

Quizá debería plantearse ingresar en San Mungo.

—¿Qué es lo que insinúas? —replicó finalmente, con un tono brusco y defensivo, volviendo a mirar a Nott con ira—. ¿Tú también? Maldita sea, ¿es que todos os habéis vuelto locos de repente? ¡Igual que Crabbe y Goyle! ¿Qué os pasa en la cabeza para pensar que tengo _algo_ con ella? ¡Es Granger, por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Es que acaso se os ha olvidado a todos _quién es_?

—Draco, tú mismo acabas de decirme que te han visto con Granger y que por eso te han dado una paliza. Y, perdóname, pero esta mañana le has dado _tú_ una paliza a Warrington porque se estaba metiendo con ella, no me tomes por imbécil —le soltó Nott. Lo observaba con fijeza, sin amedrentarse, y sin un asomo de empatía en sus ojos. Draco lo contempló con incredulidad, pero Nott no le dio pie para intervenir—. Así que permíteme que empiece a dudar de tu palabra. Repetiré la pregunta, ¿qué está pasando con Granger?

Draco no pudo evitar apretar los dientes. Con mucha fuerza. _Maldito sea_. Nott era jodidamente inteligente. Más de lo que debería. Pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Nott no podía enterarse de la verdad, _de ninguna manera_. Demasiadas cosas le había contado ya. Demasiada gente lo sabía ya.

Pero algo, de entre todo lo que le acababa de decir, fue lo que predominó sobre lo demás, e hizo que observase a su amigo a los ojos, alarmado y furioso a partes iguales.

—¿Entonces has sido tú el que le ha dicho eso a Granger? —espetó con agresividad, inclinándose hacia él, todavía sentado. Nott guardó silencio, pero, por primera vez, Draco lo vio tragar saliva con disimulado apuro—. ¿Le has dicho que me he peleado con Warrington para defenderla? ¿Has sido tú?

—Le he dicho la verdad —respondió su amigo con serenidad. Y añadió con discreta sorna—: Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

—¿Yo? ¿Y en qué diablos no estoy siendo yo sincero? —escupió Draco, alzando la voz, fuera de sí—. Maldita sea, ¿de dónde sacas que pegue a Warrington por meterse con ella? Le escuché insultarme _a mí_. Eso fue todo. ¿O es que no lo escuchaste?

Nott lo contempló en silencio durante unos segundos. Una fina arruga se dibujó entre sus cejas.

—Warrington no te insultó —pronunció con sequedad.

—Claro que lo hizo, lo escuché perfectamente —se defendió Draco, altivo, mintiendo abiertamente. Recuperando la mentira que les había contado a Crabbe y Goyle—. Y, sinceramente, no quise ni pedirle explicaciones. Simplemente le di su merecido. Ya me conoces.

—¿Por qué iba a insultarte Warrington? —espetó Nott, sin dejarse impresionar por su bravuconería—. ¿Qué dijo de ti? Ni siquiera oí tu nombre.

—Pues no es mi puto problema que estés sordo. Lo escuché perfectamente al pasar por delante de ellos. Dijo que era un amargado, o algo semejante, por estar yendo a clase contigo… —dejó escapar un fingido resoplido frustrado—. Lo que le has dicho a Granger es una puñetera mentira y, para empezar, no entiendo por qué te has metido en esto.

—¡Porque estoy acojonado! —gritó Nott de pronto, abriendo más los ojos—. ¡Porque tengo miedo por ti! Porque, si una mínima parte de lo que estoy pensando es verdad, estás metido en un lío muy gordo y no eres capaz de admitirlo. Y no sé cómo vas a salir de esto. Draco, quiero ayudarte, pero para eso necesito saber la verdad. ¿Qué está pasando entre Granger y tú?

Draco suspiró con pesadez, y se alborotó el cabello de pura frustración con la mano que tenía libre. Con la otra seguía sujetándose las doloridas costillas. Temblaba de puro nerviosismo. Nott tenía razón en todo. _En todo_. Y precisamente por eso no podía serle sincero. No podía darle la razón, y admitir que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Su estúpido orgullo se lo impedía. Le impedía admitir que estaba equivocado.

— _Nada_ , Nott. Nada. Ya te lo he dicho, joder. Basta ya —Draco se frotó los ojos con el índice y el pulgar de la mano que tenía libre—. Granger vino a echarme la bronca por haber golpeado a Warrington, y a echarme en cara las tonterías que tú le contaste de que fue para defenderla, y yo estaba demasiado agotado para pelear con ella. Por Merlín, no estaba de humor para estar martirizándola, pero eso no significa que haya cambiado nada. Aunque esos imbéciles parecen creer que sí, y, como no me vieron atacarla, se pensaron que, yo qué sé… Me he vuelto blando o algo así. Un simpatizante de muggles —Nott no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Draco, frustrado, se frotó la mandíbula con la mano y continuó hablando, casi para sí mismo—: Par de descerebrados… No quiero volver a saber nada de ellos lo que me queda de vida. No pienso perdonarles lo que han hecho. Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es que mantengan sus enormes y estúpidas bocas cerradas. Porque, como empiecen a contar las tonterías que han _creído_ ver, no respondo de mí. No pienso permitir que esos dos me metan en problemas. Parece que no van a contárselo a nadie, porque no tienen pruebas y porque saben que nadie les creerá. Solo son un par de imbéciles que sufren alucinaciones —comentó, buscando aclarar sus pensamientos y, al mismo tiempo, convencer a Nott.

—Pues ojalá sea así —corroboró Nott, con voz repentinamente desanimada—. Draco, tu relación con los demás Slytherins no es como la mía. ¿Sabes lo que te harían nuestros compañeros si descubren que _supuestamente_ —enfatizó, con un tono irónico que molestó a Draco— te ves a escondidas con una sangre sucia? ¿Sabes de lo que son capaces? Es una traición terrible, imperdonable. Y más teniendo en cuenta lo que tienes en tu casa, eso es tema aparte —añadió con énfasis, y Draco sintió un ligero pinchazo en el pecho que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos—. Lo que te han hecho Crabbe y Goyle no es nada comparado con…

—Eso ya lo sé, maldita sea, no necesito que _tú_ me lo digas —gruñó Draco, respirando con dificultad. Sentía el pánico apoderándose de él de nuevo; estaba sudando frío—. Crabbe y Goyle han amenazado con contárselo al Señor Oscuro —admitió en voz baja.

Escuchó a Nott jadear, y alzó la mirada para observarlo. Su amigo lo miraba con repentino pasmo, un abierto terror brillando en sus preocupados ojos.

—¿Pero es que ellos…? ¿Cómo…? —balbuceó, con torpeza.

—Sus padres son mortífagos, es bastante evidente que acabarían siguiendo sus pasos. También están del lado del Señor Oscuro, aunque creo que aún no tienen la Marca Tenebrosa —reveló Draco, pensativo, contemplando la mesa de nuevo con fijeza—. Pero intuyo que pronto se unirán a sus filas. Y, al parecer, sus padres les han contado que yo también seré mortífago pronto. Por eso han amenazado con contarlo… Pero no tienen ninguna prueba. Evidentemente, porque todo es mentira —enfatizó, sin poder contenerse—. No se atreverán a acusarme ante el Señor Oscuro sin pruebas —volvió a mirar a su amigo a los ojos, con renovada seriedad. Casi con la intención de tranquilizarlo. Y tranquilizarse—. Lo he visto en sus ojos. No le contarán nada. No tienen el valor suficiente.

Nott apretó las mandíbulas y asintió con la cabeza una vez. Sus ojos estaban algo más brillantes que antes. Draco apartó la mirada, incómodo ante la preocupación que lucían los, normalmente, impasibles ojos de su amigo. Haciéndole darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que realmente era la situación, cosa que en ese momento no necesitaba. Dejó de presionarse el estómago, descubriendo que ya no le dolía. Aunque su nariz seguía sangrando, y ya casi empapaba por completo el pañuelo de su amigo. La cabeza también comenzaba a dolerle.

—¿Y qué pasa con Granger?

Draco sintió un inmediato vacío en el pecho, casi como si le diesen un nuevo puñetazo.

—¿Qué pasa con esa? —cuestionó con agresividad, mirando a su amigo. Nott no se mostró alterado.

—Si Crabbe y Goyle les cuentan a los otros Slytherins lo que han creído ver, lo que creen que hay entre vosotros, y estos les creen, dudo mucho que se mantenga en secreto. Los de Gryffindor podrían llegar a enterarse. Y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Granger estaría en serios problemas también. No creo que sus amigos vean con buenos ojos que esté remotamente involucrada contigo. No sé hasta qué punto darán veracidad a un rumor así.

Draco respiró entrecortadamente durante unos segundos. No había llegado a plantearse nada semejante, ni por un momento. Solo había pensado en sus propias dificultades, no en las de la chica. No se había planteado que verdaderamente el rumor invadiese el castillo, que incluso los Gryffindor llegaran a enterarse. No se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto lo sucedido también podría arruinar la vida de Granger.

Sintió una oleada de rabia ante la desagradable sensación de culpabilidad que lo invadió.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa nada de eso? —cuestionó como pudo. Obligándose desesperadamente a pensar así. Añadió con más fuerza—: Granger es lo de menos. Me da igual lo que a ella le pase, es asunto de ella solucionarlo. La cuestión es que ahora toda mi reputación se está tambaleando por culpa de esa sangre sucia…

—No la llames así… —masculló Nott, cerrando los ojos un instante.

—¡Pero es lo que es! —gritó Draco, enfureciéndose de golpe. Demasiado alterado por todos los cambios que estaban sucediendo como para aceptar un solo cambio más. Golpeó la mesa con el puño, estremeciendo a su amigo de sorpresa—. ¡Es una sangre sucia, Nott! ¡Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será! ¡ _No puedo_ tener nada que ver con ella! ¡Deja de insistir con tu puta teoría de que está sucediendo algo entre nosotros, porque me vas a volver loco! ¡Ya has visto cómo reacciona el mundo al creer que estamos juntos! ¿Me crees tan estúpido, tan irresponsable, como para permitir que pase algo parecido? ¡Mira lo que me han hecho Crabbe y Goyle! ¡ _Crabbe y Goyle,_ Nott! Antes éramos amigos… Llevábamos toda la vida juntos…

Draco dejó de gritar y se dejó caer ligeramente hacia adelante hasta apoyar los codos en sus rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Se sentía tan miserable que tenía ganas de llorar. Se llevó las palmas a los ojos, frotándoselos. Le picaban de cansancio. Estaba agotado. Había sido un día terrible. Se limpió de nuevo la sangre del rostro, que le resbalaba desde la nariz con más abundancia después de haber estado gritando. Nott lo contemplaba en silencio, sin saber qué decir, con una expresión de absoluto abatimiento. Se movió lentamente de pronto, y sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica. La agitó para reparar con ella el frasco con esencia de Murtlap, volviendo a llenarlo con la derramada solución, y se acercó a recogerlo. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la mesa donde su amigo estaba sentado y vertió un poco sobre otro pañuelo, uno limpio, tendiéndoselo a Draco. Éste lo cogió con una mano temblorosa y se lo colocó en silencio sobre las contusiones de la cara. Sintiendo un alivio casi inmediato.

—Quizá tengas razón y esto quede en algo sin importancia —murmuró Nott, algo indeciso, rompiendo el silencio con cautela. Ya no sonaba acusador—. Mientras esto solo sea cosa de Crabbe y Goyle, y no tengan pruebas de nada, no hay peligro. Incluso si lo cuentan, puede que nadie les crea. Con un poco de suerte, el asunto no irá a más. Espero de verdad que sea así. Por tu bien, y también por el de Granger.

—Lo que le pase a Granger me importa una mierda, ya te lo he dicho —replicó Draco, irritado, casi sin pensar.

_«_ _Aunque haya sido yo el culpable de que esto suceda_ _»,_ pensó amargamente, con un dolor agudo en el pecho. Apretó los dientes. No. Eso no era así. Granger había empezado todo, ella había ido a buscarlo al despacho de McGonagall. Él no tenía la culpa de eso… Ella era la única responsable de todo el desastre.

_«_ _Aunque yo la haya besado a ella_ _»_

Y de nuevo volvió a sentirse un miserable. Completamente avergonzado e incrédulo de sí mismo. No podía más con los vaivenes de su mente. Luchando por dejar de pensar, al menos por un rato, bajó la mirada y se desabrochó la túnica, abriendo también su camisa manchada de sangre, para examinarse el pecho y ver si le habían dejado marcas de algún tipo. No estaba seguro de haber convencido a Nott de nada, pero no podía seguir discutiendo. Estaba extenuado. Y su amigo tampoco parecía por la labor de seguir insistiendo en el tema. Aunque, si Draco lo hubiera mirado a los ojos, hubiera apreciado claramente el miedo que todavía brillaba en ellos. La abierta preocupación con la cual lo miraba, sin que Draco se diese cuenta.

—Imagino que esta pregunta te parecerá un chiste, pero, ¿no quieres ir a la Enfermería? Han podido romperte algo… Estás hecho mierda —dijo Nott, volviendo a romper el silencio con cautela.

—Me reiría si no me doliese todo el cuerpo —masculló Draco con desganado desdén.

—Sí, me imaginaba que te haría gracia —se resignó Nott, elevando los ojos al cielo.

—No pienso presentarme así en la Enfermería —añadió Draco, con un tono algo más serio—. Llamarían al director.

—Ya —masculló Nott, suspirando. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de nuevo y la agitó, murmurando un leve _Fregoteo_ , dejando la ropa de Draco limpia de sangre—. No tengo aquí suficiente poción para curar todas las marcas de tu cara, pero, con un poco de suerte, nadie se fijará demasiado. En la habitación hay más pociones, en el botiquín del baño, ahí podrás curarte decentemente. Con que la nariz deje de sangrarte ahora será suficiente para no llamar la atención —examinó el rostro de Draco más de cerca—. Date algo más de poción en el pómulo, esa marca de ahí se nota más. Eres muy pálido —resopló, y contempló su reloj de pulsera—. Son más de las once, ya ni deberíamos estar en los pasillos. No habrá ningún alumno por ahí. Si vamos ahora a la habitación nadie nos verá por el camino, y con un poco de suerte, tampoco se fijarán en nosotros en la Sala Común. Pero tienes que intentar caminar de la forma más natural posible, sin cojear —vaciló un instante y miró a su amigo con cautela—. ¿Vas a ir a la habitación, a pesar de que Crabbe y Goyle estén ahí?

Un exhausto Draco, agradecido de que Nott tomase en ese momento las decisiones por él, lo miró con aspecto ofendido. Tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula, indignado.

—Esos dos gorilas sebosos no van a sacarme de mi habitación. Que se atrevan a decirme algo. Más les vale no mirarme siquiera o te juro que…

—¿Y si se lo cuentan a Zabini? —conjeturó Nott, vacilante. Draco no alteró su rostro.

—Si le cuentan algo, lo sabré. Y lo solucionaré. No habrá ningún problema.

Nott tomó y dejó escapar el aire lentamente, mientras su amigo se ponía en pie con cautela, asegurándose de que podía caminar.

—¿Puedo sugerirte algo sin que me lances un _Cruciatus_? —cuestionó el moreno, mirándolo atentamente.

—Puedes intentarlo —masculló Draco, conteniendo una mueca de dolor al sentir un pinchazo en el estómago. Dio un par de pasos, cojeando, acostumbrándose al dolor.

—Creo que Granger debería saber lo que ha pasado. Solo que lo sepa, por si acaso las cosas se complican. Para que esté atenta.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamó Draco, dándose la vuelta y encarando a su amigo con los ojos abiertos de furia. Sintió un nuevo pinchazo en el pecho al elevar la voz, y se aferró de nuevo las costillas con la mano, componiendo una mueca, pero siguió hablando en voz alta—. ¡Granger no puede saber nada de esto! ¡No te atrevas a contarle nada!

—No voy a contarle nada, te lo prometo. Hablo en serio —aseguró con más énfasis, al ver que su amigo lo miraba con abierta desconfianza—. Pero, si Granger se mete en problemas por tu culpa, y se entera de que no se lo has contado a pesar de saberlo, te arrojará de cabeza al lago. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —alegó a la desesperada.

—No se enterará. Porque Crabbe y Goyle no lo contarán. Nadie confía en el criterio de esos dos, no se pondrán en ridículo de esa manera —sentenció Draco, apretando los puños—. Y, aunque lo hicieran, me encargaré personalmente de que nadie les crea.


	21. Juego, set y partido de Quidditch

# CAPÍTULO 21

# Juego, set y partido de Quidditch

Lo primero que hizo Draco cuando cruzó las puertas dobles que conducían al Gran Comedor, fue echar un rápido pero astuto vistazo a la mesa de la Casa Slytherin. Sus grises ojos recorrieron la larga superficie, sin dejar de caminar, escudriñando los rostros de sus compañeros mientras comían ávidamente. Buscaba a alguien en concreto. Mientras avanzaba ya a lo largo de la enorme mesa, captó a Nott, sentado cerca de la zona central. El muchacho se encontraba comiendo sopa de verduras en soledad, con un libro apoyado sobre la fuente de patatas que tenía delante, a modo de entretenimiento.

Al pasar a su lado, Draco le regaló un sutil pero firme golpe en la espalda con la palma de la mano. Nott se estremeció de sorpresa, arrancado súbitamente de su lectura, y giró el rostro a tiempo de ver alejarse la espalda de su amigo. Draco no se había detenido, y continuaba avanzando por la mesa. Quizá en otra situación se hubiera sentado con Nott, a pesar de que normalmente en público procuraba sentarse con los del equipo de Quidditch u otra gente más influyente. Pero ese día en particular no podía ni planteárselo. Tenía otros planes en mente.

Finalmente, sus agudos ojos visualizaron su objetivo. Zabini se encontraba comiendo costillas en salsa, afortunadamente también en soledad, sentado en el mismo lado de la mesa junto al cual él caminaba. Draco se cuidó de no acelerar el paso, y fingir que había aprovechado encontrarse con su amigo para sentarse allí a comer. Se detuvo a su lado y se sentó con parsimonia en el banco, abriéndose paso con poca delicadeza entre su compañero de habitación y el joven que se encontraba a su lado comiendo. Éste se vio obligado a alejarse levemente, dejándole sitio, pero no se le ocurrió replicar. No a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué hay? —saludó Draco con tono despreocupado, cogiendo una jarra con zumo de calabaza y sirviéndose un poco en la copa que había aparecido mágicamente ante él, al igual que un plato y unos cubiertos. Zabini, ocupado en pinchar con el tenedor un trozo de la tierna costilla, y en llevárselo a la boca sin que la salsa gotease, ni lo miró.

—Buenas —devolvió el saludo, justo antes de meterse el trozo de carne en la boca.

—¿Estás solo? ¿Y los demás? —cuestionó Draco con ligereza, para después llevarse la copa a los labios. Tenía la garganta seca.

—Las chicas están ahí —informó Zabini, mientras masticaba, señalando con el pulgar unos puestos más allá, a la zona más cercana a los profesores. Draco descubrió entonces a Pansy y a Daphne, sentadas juntas, comiendo a la vez que charlaban realizando grandes aspavientos. Le pareció escuchar la sonora risa de Pansy por encima de las conversaciones que lo rodeaban—. Y los del equipo no comen hoy, no sé qué andan haciendo.

Draco compuso una mueca de indiferencia, manteniendo la altivez de su rostro.

—Entrenar no, desde luego, me habrían avisado. Habrán traído algo de Hogsmeade, de la última excursión. Algo no demasiado legal —dejó escapar una media sonrisa—. Mientras no se pasen con el Whisky de Fuego como la última vez... Fue penoso. Tuvieron que llevarse a Bletchley a la Enfermería.

Blaise sonrió también con diversión, llevándose otro bocado de carne a la boca.

—Lo recuerdo —admitió, masticando con elegancia, mirando al frente como si evocara el momento—. Vaya panda de imbéciles.

—Lo sé —corroboró Draco con suficiencia. Se humedeció los labios, y añadió, con el tono más despreocupado que pudo reunir—: Hablando de imbéciles, ¿has visto a Crabbe y Goyle?

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en el perfil de su compañero, atento a cualquier gesto ante la mención de los muchachos. Zabini no se alteró lo más mínimo, aunque Draco apreció que comenzaba a masticar con más lentitud. Eso hizo que la saliva se sintiese más espesa en su boca.

—Tampoco. Andarán con el resto del equipo —supuso Blaise, con tono neutro. Tenía sus ojos oscuros fijos en su plato, sin molestarse en mirar a Draco—. ¿Por qué? —añadió con un deje de brusquedad.

—Por nada —aseguró Draco, resuelto. Alegrándose ante lo natural que sonó. Resopló, teatral, mientras se servía también una ración de costillas—. Al contrario, me alegra oírlo. Últimamente es un suplicio estar con ellos. Me desgastan, en serio… —añadió con pesadez.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó Blaise, en un tono claramente más brusco. Draco intentó tomar aire con profundidad, con disimulo. Intuía que, tal como temía, iba a tener que recurrir a toda su astucia para salir de aquel atolladero.

—Están de lo más insoportables —masculló Draco, con tono condescendiente—. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de la actitud que tienen últimamente, ¿no? —ante el confuso silencio por parte de su compañero, y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, Draco fingió mirar discretamente alrededor, su gesto atrayendo por fin la mirada de Blaise. Bajó un poco la voz—: ¿No te has dado cuenta de que están más paranoicos que nunca?

—¿Paranoicos? —repitió Zabini, ahora con toda su atención dirigida a su amigo. Su rostro seguía sereno, aunque algo más alerta.

—Sí, ya sabes. Paranoicos con el tema de la pureza de sangre. Joder, ya sabes que yo soy el primero que tengo cuidado con esas cosas, y me aseguro de tener claro el estatus de sangre de la gente antes de entablar una relación de cualquier tipo… Pero lo de ellos ya es una exageración. Ven traidores por todas partes. Es agotador —Draco fingió encontrarse exasperado, y se sirvió unas patatas asadas con parsimonia. Zabini había dejado de comer.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó el muchacho, y su tono fue algo más bajo—. ¿Y por qué crees que es?

Draco suspiró con suficiencia. Como si supiera algo que su oyente ignorase.

—Puedo imaginármelo… y seguro que tú también —dirigió a su compañero una mirada cargada de circunstancias, cuidándose de alabar su inteligencia con sutileza. El altivo rostro de Blaise se demudó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Comprendiendo a lo que se refería su amigo.

—¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con… _Él_? —no especificó, pero Draco entendió perfectamente la referencia al Señor Oscuro a juzgar por el brillo de temor en sus soberbios ojos—. ¿Ellos van a…?

—Pues sí —confesó Draco, suspirando de nuevo con suficiencia, aparentando que no era un tema que le preocupase mencionar. Fingiéndose seguro de sí mismo—. Tengo bastante claro que lo harán. Sus padres están ahí, son de los suyos. Quieren seguir ese camino, y posiblemente lo hagan pronto. Como bien dices, es posible que sea una de las razones de su paranoia. Querrán… complacerle. ¿A ti todavía no te han venido con alguna acusación? —preguntó con cuidado, mirándolo simulando curiosidad.

—¿Acusación? —repitió Zabini, extrañado.

—Lo de Montague, por ejemplo. Creen que es un traidor —Draco soltó una risotada mordaz. Se llevó una patata a la boca, aunque no tenía ni pizca de hambre y no tuvo claro que fuese capaz de tragarla—. Crabbe y Goyle dicen que le han visto con una sangre sucia por ahí. Por eso últimamente no van tanto a los entrenamientos, no quieren juntarse con él. No tienen remedio. Es que, por favor… ¿Montague? —se escandalizó con sutileza de su propia mentira, indicando lo improbable que le parecía—. Es absurdo pensar que pueda relacionarse con esa chusma. Y la semana pasada dijeron algo parecido de Bulstrode... Personalmente tampoco le doy demasiado crédito. Cada día es uno diferente. Es ridículo —dejó escapar otra resignada risotada, con la boca cerrada, esbozando una media sonrisa. Zabini frunció los labios, correspondiéndole la sonrisa cómplice.

—Joder, vaya dos. Pues sí, ya que lo mencionas… La verdad es que sí que me han comentado algo similar —confesó, mirando a Draco con incómoda fijeza. Como si lo estudiase. El joven rubio puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en fingirse interesado y casi divertido. Por suerte, nadie le ganaba en cuanto a ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

—¿En serio? Oh, venga, ¿de quién? Quiero reírme un rato…

—No sé si vas a reírte precisamente, pero ayer me dijeron algo sobre ti. Que te habían visto con una sangre sucia. Creo que dijeron esa tal Granger, la lameculos de Potter. No tenía mucho tiempo para escucharles y les dejé con la palabra en la boca, pero la verdad es que me quedé algo extrañado. Pensaba preguntarles más tarde.

Draco arqueó sus rubias cejas todo lo que pudo, con incredulidad. La patata seguía dando vueltas en su boca.

—¿Yo? Oh, joder, venga ya —dejó el tenedor con un gesto teatral sobre la mesa. Simuló sentirse frustrado y resignado, con un ligero toque de molestia, como si le hubieran defraudado—. ¿Hasta ese límite han llegado…? ¿Y encima con quién dicen que me han visto? ¿Granger? ¿La de Gryffindor? —entrecerró sus grises ojos con desprecio—. Oh, por favor, qué asco. ¿No había otra sangre sucia menos repugnante? —sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y se llevó la copa con zumo a los labios, en un vano intento de tragar el tubérculo—. Me preocupan. A menudos límites están llegando… —añadió después, con resignación. Fingió no darle demasiada importancia, obligándose a ni siquiera mirar a su compañero, y cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor para servirse más patatas, aunque su plato estaba lleno.

—La verdad es que es preocupante —admitió Zabini, pensativo. Había vuelto a dirigir su atención a sus propias costillas. Parecía contrariado, pero sereno—. Sabía que no eran dos cerebritos, pero están superando el límite de la estupidez. Como sigan así pueden meter en problemas a mucha gente. No todo el mundo es tan evidentemente reacio a los sangre sucias como tú o yo. La gente puede creerles si acusan a alguna persona más pusilánime, o que no se haya pronunciado claramente en contra de esa chusma.

La patata atravesó la garganta de Draco, por fin.

—Y tanto —suspiró, pesimista. Aunque sus entrañas se habían puesto a bailar la conga—. Efectivamente, si hay alguien a quien no va a afectarle ese rumor es a mí. Creo que he dejado _bastante_ clara mi opinión sobre los sangre sucia —añadió en broma, con la mayor soltura que pudo reunir, casi sarcástico. Zabini esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, dándole la razón—. Además, ellos mismos se pueden meter en un buen lío como sigan así. Pueden cabrear a la gente. No todo el mundo tiene por qué tomarse algo semejante como un chiste, pueden cabrear a alguien seriamente… Pero, en fin, supongo que ya se les pasará. Espero —soltó una risotada—. Pero que tampoco lo cuenten demasiado por ahí, joder, que vaya fama me están dando. Par de imbéciles descerebrados…

Zabini elevó las comisuras de sus gruesos labios, divertido.

—No creo que lo hayan contado por ahí. Si fuera tú estaría tranquilo. A mí me dijeron como que tenían algo muy fuerte que contarme. Por la forma de decirlo, se ve que lo consideraban algo "secreto", y solo me lo iban a contar a mí —rio por la nariz, ahora divertido al encontrar el cotilleo tan absurdo.

Draco consiguió hinchar sus pulmones totalmente. _Un problema menos_.

—Más les vale. Si no, me veré obligado a ponerlos en su sitio —dijo con despreocupación, llevándose otra patata a la boca, sin mirar a su amigo. Fingiendo no darle más importancia a la conversación, terminando así con ella.

* * *

La Torre del Reloj, silenciosa e imponente, se alzaba como una de las construcciones más altas del castillo. En su interior se ocultaban los gigantescos y viejos engranajes que daban vida al gran reloj, el cual se veía desde el Patio Empedrado. Una barandilla de apenas dos metros de largo daba al exterior, otorgando al que subiese allí unas preciosas vistas a los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo. En ese momento, una suave neblina desdibujaba el paisaje, y los rayos de sol color ámbar le daban un toque dorado. El sol se ponía lentamente tras las montañas que cercaban Hogwarts. La luz se colaba por las altas ventanas y la esfera acristalada del reloj, iluminando las oscuras paredes, de madera y piedra, de la torre. El gran péndulo se mecía lentamente de un lado a otro, varios metros por debajo de la barandilla.

Una figura, diminuta en comparación a la estructura, con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla de la torre, era lo único que desfiguraba el tranquilo panorama. Draco necesitaba subir ahí. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo con lo que distraerse, aunque fuera un paisaje, para así poder desconectar durante un rato de sus perennes preocupaciones. Además, quería hacer tiempo hasta que sus compañeros de habitación se acostasen; no quería estar en compañía de Crabbe y Goyle más de lo estrictamente necesario. Llevaba, desde el día de la pelea, evitando estar en su presencia a toda costa, y, para su propio alivio, su relación como compañeros de cuarto estaba siendo casi idílica dada la situación. No habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra en toda la semana. Lo trataban como si no existiera, y no estaba seguro hasta qué punto eso lo aliviaba o inquietaba. No sabía qué esperar de todo aquello, pero no se atrevía a alterar la situación, por miedo a empeorarla. Por suerte, tanto Nott como Zabini estaban al tanto de lo sucedido entre sus otros compañeros de habitación, cada uno conociendo una versión distinta, ninguna cien por cien real, y no encontraron rara la situación.

Durante toda la semana, conciliar el sueño había sido una experiencia complicada para Draco. No era hasta que escuchaba los ronquidos de sus compañeros que se permitía a sí mismo cerrar los ojos. Y por la mañana se despertaba sobresaltado, dándose unos segundos para comprender que estaba sano y salvo, y no habían acabado con su vida mientras dormía. Lo cual era absolutamente frustrante y humillante. Y le hacía odiar a aquellos dos energúmenos con todas sus fuerzas. Y comenzar sus días de un humor de perros.

Observó los lejanos montes, mientras caía en la cuenta sobre lo cansado que se sentía. En todos los aspectos.

No quería que llegase el día siguiente. Quería quedarse en esa torre y en esa quietud eternamente. Su vida sencilla, cómoda, y sin preocupaciones, había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Desde el encarcelamiento de su padre, todo su mundo se había ido poniendo, poco a poco, patas arriba. Y lo peor de todo era que sabía que nunca más lograría llevar una vida tranquila. Todo se empeñaba en complicarse más y más. Y él era el principal culpable de ello. No podía hacer nada con respecto a la presencia del Señor Oscuro en su casa, ni tampoco respecto a la Marca Tenebrosa que pronto reposaría en su antebrazo, le gustase a su madre la idea o no. Ambas cosas alterarían su vida por completo tarde o temprano, pero ya estaba medianamente mentalizado de ello. Pero había cosas que sí podía haber evitado. Que podía haber hecho mejor. Y lo había hecho de la peor manera posible.

Todo el asunto con Granger se había descontrolado de una forma que Draco apenas lograba asimilar. Y no podía evitar preguntarse cómo había dejado que la situación se le fuese tanto de las manos. Cómo podía haberlo hecho todo tan jodidamente _mal_.

 _Por qué_ había hecho todo lo que había hecho.

No entendía cómo esa simple chica podía meterse en su vida y descolocarla de esa manera tan cruel. No era justo.

Como si su relación con ella no fuese lo suficientemente complicada por sí sola, Crabbe y Goyle habían llegado para enredarlo todo aún más. Si ambos, a pesar de haberles convencido de su poca credibilidad, contasen a los demás alumnos lo que habían visto, y éstos realmente les creían, la vida de Draco podía irse perfectamente a la mierda. Y, si sus compañeros se enterasen, no era descabellado pensar que el rumor pudiese llegar a oídos de sus padres, de boca de otros padres. Draco se sentía desfallecer solo de pensar en esa posibilidad. Lucius estaba en Azkaban, con lo cual no era un peligro inminente… Pero su madre sí lo era. No quería ni pensar en cómo reaccionaría si se enterase de algo así. No podía ver el rechazo y la decepción en sus ojos. No podía.

Draco suspiró para sí mismo y hundió el rostro entre sus brazos, apoyados en la barandilla. Había subido allí con la intención de distraerse y lo único que había conseguido era darle más vueltas a todo. Y ahora no podía parar. Maldita sea.

Había arreglado lo de Zabini, o al menos eso creía. Y también lo de Nott, al menos de momento. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que había ocurrido entre Granger y él. Pero había muchísimas cosas más que podían ir mal en los próximos tiempos. ¿Y si los Gryffindor llegaban a enterarse de lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo reaccionarían Potter y Weasley al enterarse de que su fiel amiguita andaba besándose por ahí con su enemigo? Granger estaría, definitivamente, en serios problemas. No creía que su amistad, por muy fuerte que presumiesen que era, soportase algo así. Aun así, no sintió compasión, sino una oleada de rencor hacia Granger… Ella también era responsable de lo ocurrido, _ella era la verdadera responsable_ , y, sin embargo, ahora mismo estaría tan tranquila, ajena a todo… Y era él quien estaba de mierda hasta el cuello. Y todo porque él mismo no había querido contarle nada. No tenía derecho a quejarse, y aun así era lo único que quería hacer. Lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor. Maldición, era todo tan injusto…

 _«_ _¿Cómo he podido meterme en este sinsentido?_ _»_ _,_ pensó, cargado de rencor hacia sí mismo. « _¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido como para permitir que mi vida se vaya a la mierda por culpa de Hermione Granger?_ _»_

—¿Molesto?

Draco se enderezó y giró el rostro, sobresaltado; había creído que estaba solo allí arriba. Pansy Parkinson estaba a pocos metros detrás de él, junto al mecanismo del reloj, con las manos tras la espalda y sonriéndole amigablemente. La falda de su uniforme, al igual que su corto cabello negro, se agitaba levemente a causa del viento que había a esa altura, colándose por las ventanas y aberturas de la torre.

El chico sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, rebotando contra sus costillas. Sus ojos evaluaron la situación rápidamente, valoraron la delicada sonrisa de su amiga, y sintió que el mundo volvía a brillar. Llevaba toda la tarde buscándola, hasta la hora de irse al castigo con McGonagall, queriendo hablar con ella a solas para asegurarse de que Crabbe y Goyle no le habían contado nada. Como había hecho con Zabini. Pero no había habido forma de encontrarla ese día. La había visto durante las clases, pero no se sentaban juntos en ninguna de las que habían tenido esos días, y tampoco había coincidido que estuviesen a solas en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en el Gran Comedor. Draco se había obligado a pensar que, si Crabbe y Goyle le hubiesen contado algo, Pansy habría ido a hablar con él de inmediato para aclararlo. Pero había querido asegurarse, no dejando nada en manos del destino.

Y ahora allí estaban, y el chico, aletargado en la quietud de la torre, no estaba seguro de poder enfrentar esa conversación en condiciones. A pesar de llevar todo el día preparando sus palabras, una estrategia similar a la que había utilizado con Blaise en el caso de que verdaderamente se lo hubieran contado, su amiga lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

Pero se obligó a concentrar cada neurona de su cerebro en la conversación. Se jugaba demasiado.

—No, claro que no —respondió Draco, intentando hablar con un tono normal. Aun así la miraba fijamente, calibrando su actitud—. Antes te estaba buscando. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Lo sé, Nott me acaba de decir que me buscabas. Y también me ha dicho que estabas aquí. Te ha visto subir por la escalera hace un rato.

—Imbécil chivato… —masculló él, con falsa molestia, esbozando una desdeñosa sonrisa.

La chica sonrió más pronunciadamente y se acercó a él, apoyándose en la barandilla a su lado. Draco se permitió respirar más pausadamente. De momento, todo parecía ir bien. Pansy parecía serena, no había acusación en sus ojos. No parecía haber cambiado su actitud hacia él.

Crabbe y Goyle no le habían contado nada.

—He estado con Daphne en la habitación toda la tarde —reveló la chica, al parecer intentando dar conversación—. No hemos hecho gran cosa, lo reconozco. Charlar, y leer una revista. El número de la semana pasada de Corazón de Bruja. Mañana me tendré que poner al día con los deberes —rió de forma lúgubre, simulando estar enfadada consigo misma. Draco le devolvió una sutil sonrisa distraída—. ¿Qué querías de mí, por qué me buscabas? —cuestionó después, mirándolo con amable curiosidad.

—Nada especial, solo estar un rato contigo —mintió el chico, sin mirarla, intentando imprimir su voz con desgana—. Por si querías estudiar juntos. Hace días que apenas nos vemos.

Pansy pareció inflarse de emoción, aunque él no lo vio.

—Es verdad, lo siento. Podemos ir mañana, después del partido. O el domingo —propuso, con un leve temblor en la voz que desveló lo mucho que le agradó su propuesta. Él asintió con la cabeza, sin definirse mucho, y sin darse cuenta de su expresión ilusionada—. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Qué haces aquí arriba, solo? —cuestionó después la joven, borrando ligeramente su sonrisa y mirándolo con algo más de inquietud.

—Nada especial —afirmó él, con desinterés—. Descansar un poco la cabeza.

—¿Estás preocupado por algo? —quiso saber la chica, borrando la sonrisa del todo.

—¿Preocupado, yo? Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? —replicó el rubio, toqueteándose el dobladillo de la manga distraídamente, para no tener que mirarla. Pansy sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con tristeza.

—Qué mal mientes.

—Miento de maravilla. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me preocupa algo?

—No te gusta estar solo. Pero, si has subido aquí, es porque no querías compañía. Imagino que querías pensar —explicó Pansy arqueando ambas cejas con disculpa—. Y, si quieres pensar en algo, a solas, es porque te preocupa. Hace muchos años que somos amigos, te conozco muy bien.

Draco contuvo un resoplido.

—Aunque seamos amigos, últimamente te he tenido bastante abandonada; deberías estar enfadada conmigo —repuso Draco, intentando cambiar de tema, mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

—Sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado —lo excusó Pansy, sonriendo con diversión—. No te lo reprocho. Me enteré de que pegaste a Warrington, y McGonagall te ha tenido castigado. ¿Qué te pasó?

Draco apartó la mirada, devolviéndola al frente. Recorrió el paisaje con sus ojos claros, sin prisa, antes de responder en un seco murmullo:

—Escuché cosas que no me gustaron. Y me cabreé. Eso fue todo.

—Lo de ignorarlo o pasar de largo no va contigo, ¿eh? —bromeó la joven, tratando de aligerar la seriedad del rostro de su amigo—. Mejor una batalla campal estilo muggle. Tampoco puedo culparte, Warrington no me cae demasiado bien. Es un cretino.

Draco esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, mirándola con complicidad. Ella correspondió a la sonrisa. Él alzó la mano y acomodó distraídamente un mechón del corto y negro cabello de su amiga que se había despeinado por el viento, provocando que ella sonriese aún más ante ese contacto. El chico sintió que lo invadía una oleada de amargura. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Pansy si llegara a enterarse de que él había besado a Granger? Lo odiaría, sin ninguna duda. Lo repudiaría por completo… No se sentía preparado para ver asco y decepción en los oscuros ojos de su amiga, que lo habían mirado con adoración durante tantos años. No estaba preparado para renunciar a ella. Pansy no podía enterarse, de ninguna manera.

—¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo? —murmuró el rubio frunciendo el ceño, luchando por salir de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Algo en el conjunto que formaban su rostro y cabello, ahora que se fijaba, no le encajaba.

—Me lo corté bastante en navidades —reveló la chica, toqueteándose las puntas. Dejó escapar una risotada ante la cara de asombro de su amigo—. Y ahora llevo el flequillo más largo.

—Joder. Creo que te tengo más abandonada de lo que creía —miró al frente, incrédulo de sí mismo. Desconcertado ante lo mucho que sus problemas con Granger lo habían evadido de la realidad. De su vida cotidiana.

—No importa. Ya no se nota demasiado, ha crecido —aseguró la morena, divertida, sin dejar de mirar su serio perfil—. Sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza… —borró su sonrisa y pareció vacilar antes de añadir, esta vez con seriedad—: Él sigue… ¿Él sigue en tu casa?

Draco inhaló aire y lo expulsó lentamente, tomándose tiempo para pensar qué decir. Pansy era de las pocas personas, cuya familia no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort, que sabía que el mago oscuro estaba escondido en su casa. Tanto Nott, como Crabbe y Goyle, lo sabían porque sus padres eran mortífagos. En el caso de Nott, además de ser también su mejor amigo, lo sabía porque el muchacho vivía en la Mansión Malfoy desde hacía dos años. Zabini, a pesar de saber que sus compañeros apoyaban las ideas del Señor Tenebroso, no tenía ni idea de su localización. Mucho menos los del equipo de Quidditch. A Pansy se lo había contado él mismo, en un alarde de chulería, hacía más de un año. Siempre había confiado en ella, más que en muchas otras personas.

Se sorprendió recordando la vanidad con la que se lo había contado, lo ufano que se había sentido ante la noticia de que el Señor Oscuro hubiera elegido precisamente su hogar como refugio. La satisfacción que había sentido ante la mirada cargada de miedo y admiración que Pansy le había dirigido entonces. Habían cambiado tantas cosas en dos años…

—Ajá —terminó diciendo, sin mirarla, intentando sonar sereno—. Ahora mismo está allí. No sé por cuánto tiempo. No sé si tiene pensado buscar otro refugio. Siguen teniéndolo habilitado como una especie de Cuartel General. Entran y salen de allí a su antojo. Con discreción, por supuesto.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —quiso saber Pansy, con cautela.

—Creo que bien —murmuró él, controlando su voz lo mejor que pudo para demostrar entereza—. Me escribe a menudo, y me dice que todo está bien. Evidentemente no me da detalles, por si revisan el correo. Pero creo que está bien.

Pansy sonrió, con visible alivio en su pequeño rostro, cubierto parcialmente por su recto flequillo negro.

—Me alegra oírlo —vaciló un instante, como si no supiese bien qué palabras utilizar, pero terminó cuestionando con torpeza—: Ibas a… ¿Eres ya un…?

—Aún no —se apresuró a decir él, comprendiendo su duda. Se sintió en la necesidad de asegurar con rotundidad que aún no era uno de ellos. Que aún no era, irremediablemente, y para siempre, uno de los mortífagos de Lord Voldemort—. Iba a hacerlo en navidades, pero la cosa se complicó. Aunque no falta mucho, me quieren pronto en sus filas. Tengo que… hacerlo —se justificó, aunque ella no le había dicho nada—. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor. Recuperar la pureza de la raza mágica. Y esta es la única forma.

Pansy lo observó mientras hablaba, con una mezcla de devoción y aprensión en sus oscuros y anhelantes ojos. Contemplando su afilado perfil como si fuese lo más impresionante que hubiese visto jamás.

—Eres muy valiente —aseguró Pansy, su voz volviéndose emocionada—. Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Creo en la causa, lo sabes, pero… no me atrevo a ir a la guerra. No podría… ser un soldado. Me falta valor para algo así.

Draco la miró entonces, encontrándose con sus ojos alzados hacia él, cargados de fascinación. Mirándolo como si fuese un héroe.

El chico sintió que su pecho se apretaba. Suplicó con todas sus fuerzas que el rostro de Granger no apareciese en su mente, pero su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a satisfacerlo. A pesar de que Pansy era de las pocas personas que conseguía hacerlo sentir como un héroe, en ese momento no creía merecerlo. No después de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Granger. No después de sentirse como un fraude.

No después de haber sucumbido a una sangre sucia.

"— _Eres un asqueroso cobarde hipócrita, un débil fanático de muggles —masculló Crabbe, con abierto desprecio—. Un mentiroso y un traidor. Traidor a tu sangre, a tu familia, y la vergüenza de la Casa Slytherin. Es penoso que hayas caído tan bajo como para relacionarte con una sangre sucia… Reconozco que no te creía capaz. Me tenías muy bien engañado… Me das asco."_

Sintió la mano de Pansy apoyarse con suavidad en su barbilla, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos, del recuerdo de su discusión con Crabbe y Goyle. Sobresaltándolo ligeramente. Por un momento, la promesa de un beso por parte de su amiga se coló en su subconsciente, solo durante un segundo; pero ese súbito pensamiento logró encoger su estómago. Y no de forma agradable. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, comprendió un instante después. De pronto, los ojos de la chica lucían inquietos. Le giró el rostro con los dedos, intentando ver el perfil que quedaba oculto a sus ojos. Dejó escapar un jadeo afectado.

Draco volvió a desviar la cara para que Pansy no contemplase por más tiempo las pequeñas heridas que todavía se distinguían en su rostro después de los golpes de Crabbe y Goyle. Había conseguido curar la mayoría con la Esencia de Murtlap, pero, incluso varios días después, algunas marcas aún eran visibles. Se había negado a ir a la Enfermería, y las pociones del botiquín de su habitación no habían sido suficientes.

—No es nada… —aseguró el chico, en el tono más sereno y petulante que pudo encontrar en su interior. Buscando rápidamente una excusa en su mente, incapaz de concentrarse en encontrar alguna coherente.

—¿Warrington te hizo eso? —farfulló la chica, mirándolo con miedo. Draco tardó un par de segundos en asimilarlo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la pelea con su compañero era una coartada más que apropiada.

—Sí —admitió Draco, socarrón—. Pero yo lo dejé aun peor. No te preocupes.

—Cuando me dices que no me preocupe es cuando más lo hago —repuso ella, en voz baja—. Te metes en demasiados problemas últimamente. No hablo solo de lo de Warrington… Siempre estás castigado. Me tienes preocupada —añadió, poniéndole una mano en el antebrazo y apretándolo.

Draco emitió un largo suspiro. Una ráfaga de viento traicionero les alborotó los cabellos.

—Estoy bien —dijo Draco en un murmullo, mirando sin ver la mano de la chica que permanecía apoyada en su brazo—. No tiene mucho sentido que me mate a estudiar este curso. No necesito buenas notas para el futuro que me espera, con graduarme me es suficiente. Simplemente hago el tonto por ahí con los del equipo. Nada grave.

—¿Por qué has subido aquí? —cuestionó de nuevo la joven, en voz más baja y cautelosa.

—Estoy nervioso por el partido de mañana, sólo eso —improvisó con seriedad. La amenaza de Crabbe y Goyle respecto al partido envió un escalofrío a sus piernas, pero continuó como si nada—. En el partido contra Gryffindor la fastidié, y los del equipo se pusieron como fieras. No quiero volver a ser la causa de que perdamos.

—Lo vas a hacer muy bien, ya lo verás —lo alentó Pansy acercándose más a él. Lo cogió del brazo, apoyados ambos en esa fría barandilla—. Eres un gran buscador. El mejor.

—No mejor que el maldito San Potter —replicó Draco en un áspero susurro, mirando el paisaje sin verlo. El rostro de Pansy se contrajo en una mueca de dolor al escuchar la amargura en la voz de su amigo. Sacudió la cabeza, demostrando que no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, haciendo agitarse su corto cabello, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

Draco dejó caer sus párpados, y tuvo que contener el impulso de inclinar la cabeza a un lado, para dejarla apoyada sobre la de su amiga. Pero la sensación de deslealtad hacia ella que todavía flotaba en su interior se lo impidió. Era un traidor. Era un traidor a la sangre. Y no podía permitir que nadie se enterase. No quería renunciar a Pansy. No quería renunciar a la vida que siempre había llevado. No quería que su vida cambiase. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo…

Ojalá pudiese evitar cometer los mismos errores respecto a Hermione Granger.

Tras permitirse disfrutar del contacto físico con su amiga durante varios segundos, Draco rompió la cercanía. Se alejó de la chica, deshaciendo su pequeño abrazo. Pansy lo miró con expectación.

—Estoy cansado —se justificó Draco con voz áspera—. Me voy a mi habitación. Voy a intentar dormir.

Era mentira. Aún era temprano, y Crabbe y Goyle estarían todavía despiertos. No pensaba ir hasta que durmiesen.

—Yo me quedo aquí un rato, no tengo sueño —repuso la morena, con voz ronca, desviando la mirada al frente—. Buenas noches. Te veo mañana, en el partido.

Él no contestó. Pansy oyó los pasos de Draco alejarse, mientras ella trataba de contener el temblor de sus labios. Se giró a tiempo de ver cómo el chico bajaba las escaleras de la torre, dejándola sola. El cabello de Draco parecía moverse al viento más que el del resto de las personas, y sus andares parecían más elegantes que los del duque más aristocrático. Al menos así lo sintió Pansy.

—Sí eres mejor que Potter —susurró Pansy al viento, con voz inestable—. Para mí sí lo eres.

* * *

—Pues yo estoy convencido de que Ravenclaw ganará —decía Ron, sin dar su brazo a torcer—. Davies hizo una muy buena elección con Chambers y Burrow. Los cazadores de Slytherin no tienen nada que hacer…

—No sé qué decirte —replicó Harry, dando rítmicos golpecitos al cojín que tenía apretado contra su estómago—. Montague también ha mejorado mucho su equipo… Entrenan duro. Ganó a Hufflepuff por 340 a 160. Si no tienen un golpe de suerte, éstos quedarán los últimos en la clasificación.

—Bah, el equipo de Hufflepuff está muy flojo este año. Eso no quiere decir que los de Slytherin vayan a ganar —gruñó el joven pelirrojo, recolocándose de lado en la butaca de la Sala Común, de modo que sus piernas quedaron colgando del reposabrazos. Harry, Hermione, Ginny y él se encontraban sentados en butacas junto al fuego de la chimenea, y Neville se encontraba atareado estudiando sobre una mesa cercana. Crookshanks se había enrollado en forma de bola de color canela sobre la alfombra, al calor del fuego. Eran los únicos miembros de Gryffindor que quedaban en la Sala Común ese viernes, todos los demás habían ido ya a acostarse. O a continuar las conversaciones en los dormitorios. Eran casi las doce de la noche.

—¿Alguien sabe quién será al final el nuevo comentarista? —preguntó Harry, curioso.

—¿Va a haber nuevo comentarista? —repitió Hermione, confundida. Estaba acomodada en otra de las butacas, con una manta con estampado de cuadros escoceses sobre las piernas encogidas. Ligeramente adormilada a esas horas, después del cansancio de toda la semana—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a Justin?

—¿No te enteraste? —inquirió Ginny, ladeando el rostro para mirarla con sorpresa. Se encontraba sentada en la misma butaca que Hermione, acurrucada a su lado. Afortunadamente, la joven Weasley siempre había sido una muchacha de proporciones pequeñas, y ambas amigas cabían con relativa comodidad en el sillón de una sola plaza—. Justin estuvo un par de días ingresado en la Enfermería porque, en el último partido, al terminar, Bletchley se estampó contra el estrado del comentarista y le hizo alguna que otra herida.

—¡Qué me dices! —se asombró Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos—. No me enteré de nada…

—Yo tampoco me enteré —admitió Harry. Crookshanks se subió a su regazo de improvisto, pillándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo enmudecer por el inesperado gesto. Sin embargo, cuando la mascota de su amiga se acurrucó sobre él, comenzó a acariciarlo distraído y retomó la conversación—. Summerby, el buscador de Hufflepuff, me lo contó al día siguiente…

—Sí, también me lo contó a mí, en clase de Herbología. Pasó justo a su lado —corroboró la joven pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y, ahora, Justin, aunque ya se ha recuperado, tiene miedo de volver a comentar porque teme que le hagan lo mismo. Sospecha que fue a propósito. Así que ha renunciado.

—Normal —admitió Ron, que había alzado su varita perezosamente y estaba elevando por los aires el cojín que Harry había tenido en su regazo—. ¿Y sabéis entonces quién le sustituye?

—No puedo prometer nada, pero es posible que sea Luna —confesó Ginny con una risita, siguiendo el aleatorio recorrido del cojín por encima de sus cabezas—. Al menos sé que se presentó a las pruebas. Pero no sé si la han elegido o no, no me lo ha dicho.

—¿Te vas a dormir, Neville? —preguntó de pronto Hermione, al ver que su compañero se levantaba de la mesa con cara de abatimiento, tras recoger todos sus utensilios. Sus amigos también miraron al muchacho.

—Pues sí —admitió el chico, deprimido, colgándose la mochila al hombro—. Me doy por vencido por hoy, la redacción para el profesor Snape sobre la Nigromancia me va a llevar todo el fin de semana… No quería pasármelo estudiando, pero en fin… mañana seguiré.

—¡Mañana te ayudaré yo, no te preocupes! ¡Te dejaré unos libros muy útiles! —le aseguró Hermione alzando la voz, solícita, cuando él ya subía los escalones que conducían a los dormitorios con aspecto derrotado. Neville giró el rostro por encima del hombro y le dirigió una mirada agradecida, además de un gesto de conformidad con el pulgar.

—A mí nunca me ofreces ayuda con tanto entusiasmo… —protestó Ron entre dientes, haciendo girar el cojín en el aire con más rapidez.

—Porque tú, a diferencia de Neville, no te esfuerzas en hacer los trabajos —le recriminó Hermione, entrecerrando sus redondos ojos. Ron le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor, pero no pudo defenderse más, admitiendo así que estaba en lo cierto.

—Neville se ha ido justo a tiempo para que llegue Lupin. Empezaba a creer que coincidirían —intervino Ginny, mirando su reloj de pulsera, interrumpiendo la discusión de sus dos amigos. Después miró a Harry, con expresión curiosa—: ¿Por qué has preferido ocultarle esto a Neville? ¿No crees que él también querría hablar con Remus? Es… de los nuestros. Es de fiar.

Harry pareció dudar sobre qué decir, pero no lució arrepentido. De hecho, se veía algo apesadumbrado.

—Por supuesto que confío en Neville. Le confiaría mi vida. No es por eso por lo que no he querido decirle que íbamos a hablar con Remus. Lo que pasa… —vaciló, sin saber muy bien cómo plantear lo que pasaba por su mente—, es que no quiero meterlo en esta guerra si puedo evitarlo. No quiero ponerlo en peligro.

—Nunca creí que diría esto —respondió Ron, arqueando ambas cejas—, pero Neville sabe cuidarse solo. Y creo que entrará por su cuenta en esta guerra en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

—No quiero que lo relacionen conmigo —aclaró Harry, tragando saliva con dificultad—. No quiero que Voldemort y los suyos lo relacionen conmigo. Si lucha, que sea por él mismo, no por mí.

—Harry, saben que fue contigo al Departamento de Misterios —apuntó Hermione con suavidad—. Es muy probable que ya lo relacionen contigo…

—Lo sé, y por eso no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir algo semejante —espetó Harry con más firmeza—. Bellatrix… Bellatrix sabe dónde están sus padres. Sabe que están en San Mungo, sabe de su estado mental… Puede hacerles daño. Puede intentar hacerme daño a través de Neville. No quiero poner en peligro a sus padres de ninguna manera.

Sus amigos lo contemplaron con atención, ahora en silencio, todos reflexionando sobre lo mismo. Lamentando la situación, sorprendidos ante el gran corazón que Harry, una vez más, demostraba. Agradecidos ante lo mucho que pensaba siempre en todos.

—¡Remus! —exclamó Hermione de pronto, enderezándose de golpe. El cojín que Ron mantenía elevado en el aire cayó en la alfombra con un ruido apenas audible.

En efecto, la cabeza de Remus Lupin estaba, de un momento a otro, en el interior de la chimenea, rodeada por llamas que le lamían la cabeza. El hombre, que parecía encontrarse cansado, e incluso con más canas y arrugas que la última vez que lo vieron, sonrió a pesar de todo mientras los contemplaba. Los jóvenes abandonaron sus lugares en las butacas y se arrodillaron en el suelo, para estar más cerca de él. Harry logró que Crookshanks se quedase sobre la butaca, y no se acercase a tocar el rostro de Remus, como parecía pretender ansiosamente.

—Hola, chicos —saludó el hombre, mientras todos se acomodaban—. Me he adelantado un poco, espero que no os haya causado problemas… No sabía si advertiros o no de mi presencia por si todavía quedaba alguien en la Sala Común. No veo gran cosa desde aquí abajo.

—Has llegado justo a tiempo, estamos solos —aseguró Harry, sonriendo con dificultad. El corazón había empezado a latirle con mucha fuerza. Llevaba semanas deseando tener esa conversación, y ahora no estaba seguro ni por dónde empezar.

—Remus, cuéntanos —pidió Ron, con seriedad, por suerte tomando las riendas de la tertulia—, ¿qué está pasando? Solo tenemos la información que El Profeta se atreve a publicar. No sabemos si es real, o si evitan hablar de cosas. Aunque sospechamos que es así —miró a sus amigos, buscando apoyo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza—. Notifican algunos percances, pero son muy pocos. Lo único relevante últimamente es el secuestro de la chica esa de Beauxbatons…

—Y lo de la Ministra de Magia que publicó El Quisquilloso —apuntó Hermione en voz más baja.

—Sí, eso es. Pero, aparte de eso, apenas hay novedades de Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes. ¿En verdad está todo tan calmado? —finalizó Ron, vacilante.

—Bueno… —suspiró el hombre lobo, dándose a continuación unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos—. Para seros sinceros, nosotros también estamos algo perdidos. Voldemort se está comportando de forma extraña, actuando todavía desde las sombras, lo cual nos hace pensar que no dispone todavía de la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse abiertamente al mundo mágico. Que confirmasen su regreso en el Departamento de Misterios fue un error que no había previsto. Y ahora, sospechamos, intenta que todo el mundo se "olvide" de él. Que la comunidad mágica crea que no es una amenaza, para después, cuando esté listo, atacar con todo su potencial.

—Y sin embargo ha cometido más errores —apuntó Hermione—. Lo de la joven francesa…

—¿Voldemort está detrás? —preguntó Harry al instante—. ¿Lo sabéis con certeza?

Remus volvió a suspirar.

—No, no lo sabemos, no voy a mentiros. Un secuestro siempre es algo extraño y difícil de explicar en el mundo mágico…

—Os lo dije —apuntó Ron en voz muy baja, casi deprimido.

—¿Y quién va a ser entonces si no ha sido Voldemort? —saltó Harry, desconcertado—. Ya demostró que está planeando algo al atacar a la antigua Ministra de Magia. Eso ha quedado claro que fue él —añadió, como si retase al hombre a contradecirlo.

—¿La señora Bagnold está bien? —intervino Hermione con cautela. Remus asintió.

—Hemos colocado vigilancia en su casa veinticuatro horas al día, y todo tipo de hechizos protectores. Y sí, como bien dices, Harry, los mortífagos estaban detrás. Por lo tanto, sospechamos que el secuestro de esa joven también es cosa de ellos.

—¿Pero por qué? —repuso Ginny, entrecerrando los ojos con confusión—. ¿Qué pretende hacer El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado con esa chica? ¿Por qué secuestrarla a ella y no a algún mago más influyente? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—¿Se sabe si han chantajeado a su familia? —cuestionó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba algo pálido ante las constantes menciones del nombre de Voldemort, que lo hacían estremecer sin remedio, al igual que a su hermana pequeña.

—No, no lo han hecho —aseguró Remus, mirando la alfombra, pensativo—. Al haberse producido el secuestro aquí, en Inglaterra, el Ministerio de Magia está en contacto con la familia de la chica, en Francia. Tonks nos informa a menudo de las novedades, ella es una de las encargadas del caso, por suerte. Así que la Orden tiene información de primera mano. Y de momento no se sabe nada. La versión de El Profeta es la correcta, y es todo lo que sabemos.

—Esa familia debe ser importante para Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis por algún motivo —opinó Ginny, meditabunda—. Es la única explicación.

—¿Estará relacionado de alguna forma con el ataque a la ministra? —añadió también Ron, como si acabara de pensarlo.

—No lo están —negó Hermione con firmeza—. He investigado todo lo que he podido sobre esa chica. No es más que una estudiante, bruja, y con padres magos. Eso es todo, es una chica corriente. Apenas hay información sobre ella, no es famosa. Y no he encontrado la más mínima conexión entre su desaparición y el ataque a la antigua ministra de magia. Tanto el ataque como el secuestro fueron realizados en lugares muy dispares. No había nada común entre ellos, ni nada significativo. Ningún patrón. Y son personas muy diferentes como para tener un vínculo de algún tipo.

Lupin sonrió con cariño a la joven. Sus cansados ojos brillando llenos de orgullo.

—Nosotros también hemos buscado algún posible vínculo, Hermione, pero, efectivamente, no hay ninguno que hayamos visto. Voldemort está siendo muy cuidadoso. No hay forma de adelantarse a sus actos. No sabemos qué pretenden con ellos, si hay algún objetivo o simplemente quieren demostrarnos que pueden hacerlo.

—¿Qué está haciendo la Orden, entonces? —quiso saber Hermione con suavidad.

—Solo podemos intentar reclutar a nuestro bando y ofrecer protección a todas las personas que, creemos, podrían serle a Voldemort de utilidad. Como a la antigua ministra. Además de vigilar emplazamientos susceptibles de cualquier tipo de ataque por parte de Voldemort o sus mortífagos…

—Remus, ¿con cuántos miembros cuenta ahora la Orden? —preguntó Harry bruscamente, interviniendo por primera vez en mucho rato.

—Eso es asunto confidencial —replicó el hombre, sorprendido—. No me parece seguro decirlo por aquí. Pero te aseguro que somos los suficientes para, aunque no derrotemos a Voldemort, lograr mantenerlo a raya. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Harry?

—Quiero entrar en la Orden del Fénix, y quiero hacerlo ahora —sentenció Harry con firmeza—. Quiero salir de aquí y ayudar en lo que pueda. Lo digo en serio —añadió, al oír las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus amigos. Era la primera noticia que tenían al respecto—. No quiero seguir en Hogwarts sabiendo que hay una guerra que puede estallar en cualquier momento. No quiero quedarme aquí esperando a que sea Voldemort el que dé el primer paso para matarnos a todos. Estoy harto de permanecer a un lado; quiero ser útil. Quiero luchar y hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para enfrentarme a él.

—Harry, no puedes hacer eso… —susurró Hermione, preocupada.

—¿El qué? ¿Dejar los estudios? Hay cosas más importantes que eso, Hermione —añadió acaloradamente—. Soy mayor de edad, quiero luchar contra Voldemort y la única forma que conozco es ingresando en la Orden.

Miró a Remus con determinación. Éste contemplaba a Harry en silencio, casi con lástima. Sin mostrarse impresionado en absoluto.

—¿Crees que estoy loco por querer dejar los estudios y unirme a la Orden? —preguntó Harry, desafiante, ante su silencio y su mirada.

—No, creo que eres igual que James —reconoció Remus, esbozando de pronto una sonrisa, con visible dificultad—. Él tampoco se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados… Por supuesto que podrás entrar en la Orden, pero sólo cuando acabe el curso. Hasta entonces debes permanecer en Hogwarts, con Dumbledore. Es lo mejor, y lo más seguro para ti. Eres famoso, Harry, aunque no te guste admitirlo. ¿Cómo reaccionará la gente si el famoso Harry Potter, El Niño Que Sobrevivió, abandona sus estudios en mitad de curso? Los estudiantes hablarán, puede que incluso los periódicos hagan eco, y la información llegará a oídos de Voldemort. Ahora sabe que no puede tocarte, que estás bajo la protección de Dumbledore. Pero, si sales de ahí, te buscará…

—Pero eso es…

—¿Injusto? Harry, está muriendo gente, gente inocente que no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort —replicó Remus, mirándolo con severidad—. Tú eres alguien clave para Él, no creo que haga falta que te lo diga. Por eso debes permanecer bajo la vigilancia de Dumbledore, él puede mantenerte seguro. No puedo obligarte, pero te lo suplico y recomiendo encarecidamente. Y también Dumbledore, te lo aseguro.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Ron, enfadado—. ¡Harry no es el único que quiere ayudar, yo también quiero alistarme en la Orden! ¡Yo no soy alguien importante para Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis, puedo alistarme ahora mismo!

—Ron, te digo lo mismo que a Harry, debes permanecer en Hogwarts por tu propia seguridad —replicó Lupin, sacudiendo la cabeza con paciencia—. Eres su amigo; y, aunque no nos guste admitirlo, estás en peligro también por ello.

—¡Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis no tiene por qué saber que Harry y yo…!

—Sí lo sabe, Ron. Y, si no lo sabe, lo averiguará pronto, de eso que no te quepa la menor duda —afirmó Remus con convicción. Ron enmudeció, con visible dificultad—. He escuchado lo que decíais de Neville justo cuando he llegado. Se aplica a todos vosotros. Tenéis que ser conscientes de que os relacionan a todos con Harry desde aquel momento. Desde la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios. Y eso ya no se puede cambiar.

—Bueno, pero, cuando acabe el curso, eso será irrelevante, ¿no? ¡Podremos unirnos a la Orden! ¡Ocultarnos si hace falta, pero ayudar! —saltó Ginny, elevando la voz. Miró a Hermione, que no se había pronunciado todavía, la cual asintió con la cabeza, corroborando que ella también deseaba hacerlo.

—Temo decirte que tú serías demasiado joven para unirte, Ginny, incluso una vez finalizado el curso —dijo Remus con suavidad, al parecer a sabiendas de la reacción que provocaría—. Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad. No podemos permitirte un riesgo semejante.

—¡No es justo! —protestó la joven pelirroja, encendiéndose—. ¡Yo también quiero luchar! ¡Y soy una gran bruja, soy muy capaz! ¡Es mi decisión arriesgarme!

—No dudo que seas capaz. Pero no basta con el entusiasmo, estamos en guerra. Incluso magos más capacitados y con la experiencia de una guerra pasada, la Primera Guerra Mágica, están muriendo ante nosotros —añadió con suavidad. Suspiró, resignado ante las ardientes, aunque ahora algo avergonzadas, miradas de los chicos—. Os pido paciencia… Cuando salgáis de Hogwarts, cuando terminéis los estudios, podréis hacer lo que consideréis oportuno. Nadie podrá impedíroslo. Además, en tu caso, Ginny, al igual que Ron, aunque no os permitiésemos tomar parte en las misiones, estaríais en contacto con la Orden. Vuestra familia nos está ayudando mucho, están muy involucrados.

—¿Mis padres? ¿Dónde están? —repitió Ron, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Están participando en misiones para la Orden?

—De momento están en vuestra casa, a salvo. Pero sí, en la práctica nos están ayudando con algunos asuntos —corroboró Remus.

—Pero, ¿qué clase de misiones? ¿Son peligrosas? —insistió Ron, abiertamente inquieto de pronto.

—No os preocupéis, están bien —masculló el hombre, con evasivas. Los miró a todos con gravedad—. La situación en general es peligrosa, chicos, porque no podemos adelantarnos al próximo paso del enemigo. Están jugando muy bien sus cartas. Y no sé cuánto tiempo durará esta situación. Por eso os insisto en que no os metáis en problemas y os quedéis bajo la protección de Dumbledore lo que queda de curso. ¿Me lo prometéis?

—De acuerdo —cedió Hermione finalmente, en nombre de todos. Sus amigos parecían estar librando cada uno su propia batalla interna.

—Voy a tener que irme ya, me están esperando y ya voy con retraso —se disculpó Remus, sonriéndoles con cautela—. ¿Hay algo más que queráis de mí?

Los muchachos miraron al unísono a Harry, que se limitaba a contemplar la alfombra con rabia. Alzó finalmente su verde mirada, con las llamas reluciendo en los cristales de sus gafas, para mirar a Lupin con más calma.

—No, Remus, gracias por sacar tiempo para nosotros. Cuídate mucho, cuídalos a todos —añadió, casi con tristeza. Remus sonrió de forma más real, al parecer aliviado de que el muchacho no lo odiase definitivamente.

—Seguiremos en contacto. Escribidme siempre que necesitéis. Cuidaos mucho y no hagáis tonterías —sonrió comprensivo, guiñándoles un cansado ojo.

—Adiós, Remus —susurró Hermione, al mismo tiempo que la cabeza del hombre desaparecía, dejando el fuego balanceándose inocentemente.

—La situación es grave, ¿verdad? —comentó Ron en voz baja. Todos guardaron silencio. No habían obtenido una gran información de su viejo profesor, pero todos sentían un gran peso sobre sus corazones. Más conscientes que nunca de que una guerra silenciosa se estaba librando ahí fuera. Que había gente fuera de esos muros preparándose para una guerra abierta contra la oscuridad. Preparándose para morir. Preparándose para ver morir.

Los rostros de Ginny y Ron se apreciaban más atormentados desde que habían escuchado el hecho de que sus padres y hermanos estaban poniendo en riesgo sus vidas. Ginny no se molestaba en ocultarlo, y sus ojos marrones brillaban de preocupación a la luz de las llamas. Se podía apreciar cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, cargada de nerviosismo. Ron lucía una tensión en la mandíbula muy poco propia de él, pero parecía decidido a no pensar demasiado en ello. No parecía capaz de ponerse en lo peor. Incapaz de pensar que algo malo le sucediese irremediablemente a su familia.

—No le has dicho nada de esa misteriosa voz —dijo Ginny de pronto, rompiendo el silencio y mirando a Harry con atención. Éste se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sin mirarla.

—No he querido preocuparlo. Ya tiene bastante con los asuntos de la Orden —suspiró por la nariz con fuerza—. Cuando sepa algo más claro, quizá se lo cuente. Todavía ni siquiera soy capaz de discernir si es algo a lo que dar importancia o no. Ahora mismo, me preocupa más la guerra. Y nosotros aquí encerrados... —masculló de pronto, poniéndose en pie y comenzando a dar vueltas por la Sala Común con las manos tras la espalda—. Me desquicia esta situación.

—Sólo será por unos meses —intentó tranquilizarlo Hermione—. Cuando acabe el curso comenzará nuestra verdadera guerra. Con un poco de suerte, Voldemort no tendrá la suficiente fuerza para hacer nada más hasta entonces.

—Tiene razón. Solo nos queda tener paciencia, amigo. No nos tomarán en serio hasta entonces —dijo Ron levantándose también del suelo y estirando la espalda, la cual crujió sospechosamente—. Bueno, vamos ya a acostarnos, ¿os parece? No ha habido ninguna noticia inesperada del exterior, podemos dormir tranquilos. Tenemos que estar despejados para ver cómo mañana Ravenclaw machaca a Slytherin.

* * *

—¿Se me oye? ¿Está funcionando? ¿Sí? ¡Bienvenidos, queridos compañeros, al cuarto partido de Quidditch de la temporada, que es… ehh…! ¿Cuál era, profesora? ¡Ah, sí, claro, Ravenclaw contra Slytherin! —decía la suave voz de Luna Lovegood a través del megáfono, desde la grada del comentarista—. Al parecer hoy vamos a tener un día bastante nublado. Esperemos que no llueva, porque, si no, podrían sentirse atraídos los Plimpies. Son unos peces redondos, con dos patas palmeadas, que habitan en lagos profundos. No son peligrosos, únicamente pican, y…

—El equipo de Ravenclaw está entrando en el campo de juego —la interrumpió la profesora McGonagall, exasperada, quitándole el megáfono.

—¡Anda, es verdad! Vamos a ver si me acuerdo de todos: Burrow, Chambers, Davies, Inglebee, Page… No me acuerdo cómo se llama ese al que parece que se le ha metido un Torposoplo en el oído…

—¡Samuels! —exclamó la profesora, ganándose una avalancha de carcajadas por parte de las gradas.

—Eso, Samuels. Ánimo, Samuels, ya saldrá... Vale, y, por último, la buscadora McDougal, todos en Cometas 270 —dijo Luna jovialmente, inmune a que la profesora de Transformaciones, a su lado, luchaba por mentalizarse de que iba a ser el partido más desquiciante en el que hubiera estado—. Ahora el equipo de Slytherin, todos en Nimbus 2001: Pucey, Bletchley, Montague… Ese tan feo tenía nombre raro… ¡Ah sí, Urquhart! Luego los enormes Crabbe, Goyle y, por último, el buscador Malfoy… Caray, tiene el pelo muy, muy rubio, me pregunto si usará veneno de Lobalug para…

—¡Lovegood, haga el favor!

—¿Qué ocurre, profesora? Espere, ahora me lo cuenta, que la señora Hooch está sacando las pelotas… —informó Luna, con tono alegre y condescendiente hacia la estresada mujer—. ¡Ya ha soltado la snitch dorada! Qué bonita es… Los capitanes se dan las manos… Madre mía, menudo apretón, a mí se me hubieran roto todos los dedos. Aunque, de hecho, me los rompí una vez. Es una historia divertida…

—¡Comienza el partido! —interrumpió McGonagall, pues, aunque Luna no se había enterado, el silbato ya había sonado.

—¡Ah, pues sí…! ¡Qué bien! Veamos, la quaffle está en posesión de Ravenclaw…

* * *

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, espero que Luna comente todos los partidos…! —suplicó Ginny, desde la grada correspondiente a la Casa Gryffindor, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de risa—. ¡Desde luego está a la altura de Lee Jordan!

—Yo espero que no lo haga, porque, si no, McGonagall se va a tirar de cabeza grada abajo —comentó Harry, también riendo, enarbolando una bandera de Ravenclaw. El colegio al completo se encontraba en su misma situación, las risas llenando constantemente el campo, escuchándose incluso por encima de los comentarios de la joven rubia. Hasta habían aplaudido de forma espontánea algunas veces. Prometía ser un partido memorable, y Harry sospechaba que Luna iba a ganarse la simpatía de muchas personas. Parecían ser risas genuinas, todos divertidos ante sus ocurrencias y la abierta frustración de McGonagall, pero no a su costa.

—Ay, por favor, escúchala, ni siquiera comenta el partido, ¡se ha puesto a hablar de la mejor forma de mantener el césped! —exclamó Ron con otro ataque de risa.

—¿Cuántos puntos dijisteis ayer que necesita cada equipo para clasificarse? —preguntó Hermione de pronto, sin hacer caso a la conversación, escudriñando el cielo atentamente. Ron la contempló con desconcierto, dejando de reír de golpe.

—Pues… Ravenclaw nos ganó por 340 a 210, pero perdió contra Hufflepuff por 210 a 220, muy justo, así necesitaría ganar por más de 200 puntos para poder mantenerse el primero en la clasificación —contó, aunque miraba a la joven con extrañeza, como si fuese un animalillo peligroso.

—Ya, ¿y Slytherin? —inquirió Hermione, con ligera impaciencia. Ahora Harry y Ginny también la miraban con curiosidad. No solía mostrar interés en el Quidditch. Nunca.

—Pues… Slytherin perdió contra nosotros por 130 a 350, pero después ganó a Hufflepuff por 340 a 160, así que necesitaría ganar por unos… 250 puntos como mínimo.

Hermione frunció los labios, mirando de nuevo a la lejanía. Sus ojos se movían con rapidez en las cuencas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las miradas extrañadas que le dirigían sus amigos.

—¿Y tienen posibilidades? —cuestionó, pensativa. Ignorando cómo su corazón latía de forma desacompasada, se obligó a añadir, contra su voluntad—: Malfoy tendría que atrapar la snitch sí o sí para ganar, ¿verdad?

Sintió el cansancio apoderarse de ella ante tal simple frase. El simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre provocó un desconcertante agotamiento en la chica, como si acabase de realizar una tarea hercúlea. Y lo único que había hecho era pronunciar el nombre de un compañero de colegio. Uno al que, se suponía, odiaba. Uno que, realmente, estaba _esforzándose_ en odiar. Y cuya vida no debería afectarle lo más mínimo. Pero lo estaba haciendo. Se sintió profunda e irremediablemente frustrada consigo misma.

Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre con normalidad después de todo lo que había pasado...

—Pues, por desgracia, es posible que ganen. Si Malfoy atrapa la snitch… Pero, ¿desde cuándo te gusta a ti el Quidditch? —preguntó finalmente Ron, incapaz de contenerse, poniéndole una mano en la frente—. ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Estás delirando?

—¡Claro que no! Solo… era curiosidad —mintió Hermione, apartándose para alejar su mano de su frente. Lo miró ligeramente ofendida—. Ya que estoy viendo el partido me gustaría saber si alegrarme o no cuando marquen.

—Eso es fácil —opinó Ginny, divertida—. Si marca Slytherin, lloramos. Si marca Ravenclaw, trago de cerveza.

Harry se echó a reír, y Hermione se vio obligada a forzar una sonrisa. Pero poco después devolvió una mirada cargada de ansiedad al partido, concretamente a cierto puntito verde.

Recordó lo sucedido cuando Slytherin perdió contra Gryffindor, en el primer partido de la temporada. Cómo Malfoy se desahogó contra un candil en los vestuarios, destrozándolo por completo. Si perdían… ¿volvería a hundirse así? No quería que ocurriese algo semejante. No soportaría verlo hundirse de nuevo. No después de sentirse tan cerca de él, de sentir que… lo conocía.

Se había obligado a sí misma a no pensar en él durante la semana. A ocupar su mente en otras cuestiones, en sus amigos, y en sus estudios. A olvidar ese último beso frente al despacho de McGonagall. A olvidar cómo había vuelto a no hacer nada por evitarlo. A olvidar cómo le había devuelto el beso. A olvidar el tacto de la fría piel de su rostro en la yema de sus dedos. A olvidar que Malfoy se había peleado con un amigo suyo _por ella_. No sabía con exactitud cuál había sido la causa, qué podría haber dicho o hecho Warrington en contra de ella, pero, fuera lo que fuese, a Malfoy no le había gustado. Nott se lo dijo, y Draco se lo confirmó contra su voluntad. Y después la había besado. _Y menudo beso_ …

Pero Hermione no había soportado el aleteo de felicidad en su pecho al unirse a sus labios. El que la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos fuese ya tan conocida. El que, al verlo acercarse sobre el banco, solo hubiera podido pensar que _ojalá_ , efectivamente, la besase. No soportó desearlo. Se concedió unos segundos de debilidad, solo unos segundos para perderse en su boca, tal y como se moría de ganas por hacer, pero después se obligó a sí misma a alejarlo. A alejarse. A marcharse de allí. Si Malfoy no podía poner coherencia en lo que estaba sucediendo, tendría que hacerlo ella. _Aunque fuese contra su voluntad_. Las cosas no podían continuar así, bajo ningún concepto. Porque todo era una locura. Y ella no soportaba las cosas que no podía comprender o controlar.

Pero su corazón no entendía nada de eso. Y no podía evitar que la figura de Malfoy sobre su escoba, en lo alto, fuese la única que atrapaba su atención. No podía evitar sentir preocupación por él. No podía evitar rezar en secreto por su bienestar. Rezar porque ganasen ese partido. Porque no quería verlo sufrir. Y sabía que sentirse así era lo último que debería hacer.

Pero lo hacía, y no sabía cómo remediarlo. Se sentía desconectada de sus emociones, privándolas de cualquier raciocinio. Quizá no era tan fácil como, simplemente, alejarse. No sentía que fuese suficiente con obligarse a no pensar en él. Pero no sabía cómo remediar lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy. Y menos cuando él, para frustración de la joven, no estaba facilitando las cosas. Esos besos habían sido iniciativa suya. Él estaba provocando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo cual era lo que menos sentido tenía de todo.

Hermione se obligó a armarse de la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para no caer de nuevo en esa locura en la que se estaba convirtiendo su relación. Solo suplicaba a su mente que no permitiese que volviera a suceder. Que su raciocinio se impusiese sobre… todo lo demás. Habían cruzado una línea infranqueable, y Hermione luchaba contra sí misma por retroceder tras ella de nuevo.

Podía vivir con la vergüenza de sentirse atraída por Draco Malfoy, pero no con la vergüenza de permitirse dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos con una persona que la odiaba por encima de muchas cosas. Aunque a veces pareciera olvidarlo.

* * *

Draco describía círculos alrededor del campo de Quidditch, intentando visualizar la diminuta pelotita alada. A su alrededor zumbaban borrosas figuras de color azul o verde, alborotando de vez en cuando su rubio cabello cuando pasaban demasiado cerca. Se fijó en que McDougal, la buscadora del otro equipo, también volaba en círculos al otro lado del campo, con su negro cabello, recogido en una coleta, ondeando al viento. Dirigió su escoba hacia la derecha, y voló más cerca de las gradas. Cerca de él estaba la grada de los Gryffindor, como una compacta masa roja y dorada. Se sorprendió a sí mismo intentando distinguir algo en la marea de rostros borrosos. Buscando a alguien. _Buscándola_. Se preguntó, sin poder contener el inesperado torrente de pensamientos, si Granger, de entre todas las personas en las que podría haber pensado, lo estaría viendo. Si estaría fijándose en él. Qué estaría pensando de él…

Un gran objeto negro pasó frente a él a toda velocidad, justo por delante de su pecho, casi haciéndolo caer de la escoba cuando su cuerpo se echó hacia atrás por acto reflejo, sobresaltado. Cuando logró distinguirlo, vio que era una bludger que ahora había cambiado de dirección y se dirigía hacia Samuels, el golpeador de Ravenclaw.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente y vio que Goyle estaba a pocos metros por encima de él, dándose golpecitos con el bate en la mano izquierda, sonriendo malévolamente. Draco sintió un escalofrío atravesar su columna vertebral como una corriente eléctrica.

"— _Ándate con ojo el sábado, en el partido de Quidditch, traidor —añadió Goyle en un susurro."_

Draco le dio la espalda a su compañero de equipo y aceleró un poco con su escoba, intentando dejarlo atrás. El corazón le latía en los oídos. ¿De verdad iban a…? Siguió buscando la snitch, con una incómoda sensación en la nuca que le advertía de que alguien lo observaba. Alejó su escoba todavía más de la zona, llegando a las gradas de la Casa Slytherin, sin dejar de mirar en derredor buscando la pelotita alada, con una creciente sensación de estrés en su estómago.

Una nueva bludger apareció de pronto ante él, arrancándole una exclamación, y se vio obligado a virar bruscamente para esquivarla. Lo logró por los pelos, volviendo a estabilizar su escoba a duras penas. Al ser buscador, no estaba especialmente entrenado en esquivar bludgers; no era ese su cometido, ni solían atacar a los buscadores con ellas. Miró hacia abajo. Crabbe volaba a pocos metros por debajo de él. Aunque no podía escucharlo con el alboroto del lugar, por el movimiento de sus hombros sabía que se estaba riendo por lo bajo. Draco miró a su alrededor. El partido seguía como si nada, todos los jugadores atentos a sus respectivas ocupaciones, volando de un lado para otro. Goyle dirigía ahora su bludger hacia Chambers, el cazador de Ravenclaw. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada.

—¿Qué pretendéis, gilipollas? ¿Tirarme de la escoba? —le gritó Draco a Crabbe, con toda la rabia que pudo, intentando no mostrarse intimidado. Aunque, en su interior, el corazón le latía como un tambor por el sobresalto generado por la última bludger. Y por la situación en general.

—Con hacerte pasar un mal rato es suficiente —le contestó Crabbe entre risas. Su tosco rostro se iluminó, y levantó de nuevo el bate, dirigiendo contra él una nueva bludger que pasaba en ese momento por su lado—. ¡Esquiva eso si puedes, traidor a la sangre!

Efectivamente, Draco, aunque intentó virar con desesperación, fue incapaz de evitar el choque, pues el golpeador se encontraba demasiado próximo a él. Por lo cual, el impacto también fue más violento. La dura bludger golpeó con fuerza, de forma espeluznante, su brazo izquierdo, provocando que la escoba girase en el aire por la inercia. Roger Davies, capitán y cazador del equipo de Ravenclaw, cruzaba en ese momento el campo tras Draco, pero se detuvo al instante en el aire. Sorprendido al ver que golpeaban a su contrincante tan violentamente. La fuerza del golpe podría haber tirado a Draco de la escoba, pero logró sujetarse por puro instinto. Mientras giraba en el aire, sintió que el brazo le ardía como si estuviera en llamas. Con un grito de dolor, soltó la mano derecha de la escoba y se aferró con ella el brazo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia el mango.

* * *

—¡NO! —gritó Hermione, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que se oía el silbato de Hooch.

Harry y Ron la miraron con sorpresa, sin saber por qué gritaba, creyendo que le ocurría algo a ella; pero después siguieron su mirada y comprendieron que algo había sucedido en el partido. Aunque no por ello disminuyó su extrañeza. Ni Ron ni él habían visto lo sucedido, pues estaban siguiendo la trayectoria de la quaffle, al otro extremo del campo.

—¿Por qué han parado el partido? Espera… ¿a quién…? ¿Malfoy? ¿Le han dado a Malfoy? —se asombró Harry, mirando la escena boquiabierto. La figura que correspondía al rubio estaba inmóvil en lo alto, todavía sujeto a la escoba, pero indiscutiblemente herido. Se encogía sobre sí mismo, inmóvil. Hooch se acercaba a él en su escoba a toda velocidad. Davies estaba parado cerca de él, y también Crabbe.

—¡Ja! ¡Es genial! —se alegró Ron, golpeando la barandilla con el puño—. ¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Lo has visto? —cuestionó, mirando a Hermione. Ésta negó con la cabeza, observando todavía el puntito verde que era Draco, con las manos aún frente a la boca—. Venga, Hermione, no te alteres —añadió con condescendencia—. Eres demasiado empática. Solo le han dado a Malfoy, no es para tanto.

—Caray, Ron, parece que le han hecho daño —se justificó la joven como pudo, obligándose a dejar de mirar al buscador de Slytherin, para poder dedicar a su amigo una mirada casi defensiva. Bajó las manos, intentando que Ron no viese que le temblaban—. Me ha sorprendido…

A pesar de que su mente la había forzado a buscarlo con la mirada continuamente, había perdido de vista al joven rubio en varias ocasiones a lo largo del partido, siendo difícilmente reconocible a tanta distancia. Pero lo había localizado a tiempo de ver cómo de pronto giraba sobre sí mismo, agachado en su escoba, intentando soportar algún tipo de herida. Visión que la había perturbado por completo, haciéndola gritar sin poder evitarlo. Sin alcanzar a contenerse. A fingir.

—¿Tú lo has visto? —preguntó Harry a su vez, mirando a Ginny, la cual se sujetaba todavía los Omniculares contra los ojos fuertemente.

—Le ha dado Crabbe —dijo Ginny en un seco murmullo, sin dejar de mirar por los mágicos binoculares, recuerdo de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch a la que habían acudido juntos, años atrás.

—¿Crabbe? —repitió Harry, confuso. Ron abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, y dejó escapar una incontenible carcajada—. ¿En serio? ¿Su propio compañero? Bueno, su colega… —se corrigió, más incrédulo todavía.

—Con lo torpes que son Goyle y él no me sorprende en absoluto —comentó Ron, con una alegre risotada—. Menudo inútil, darle a alguien de tu propio equipo... Aunque recordadme que le felicite al acabar el partido.

—No me ha parecido… —murmuró Ginny, casi para sí misma. Sus amigos fijaron su mirada en ella, confusos por sus palabras, a la espera de que continuase. La chica se apartó por fin los Omniculares y les devolvió una mirada ofuscada—. Justo estaba mirando en su dirección, y… es verdad que Davies estaba volando detrás de Malfoy, lo más probable es que quisiera darle a él. Ha pasado todo muy rápido, pero… me ha dado la impresión de que ha atacado a Malfoy deliberadamente. Que apuntaba hacia él.

Harry abrió la boca con decisión, dispuesto a decir algo, pero la cerró al darse cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. Confuso, se limitó a mirar a la joven pelirroja con fijeza. Ron, tras él, había dejado de sonreír. Sus ojos azules estaban cargados de perplejidad. Hermione tuvo dificultades para contener una mirada de abierto espanto. Se había quedado lívida.

¿Crabbe había atacado a Malfoy?

—¿Insinúas que lo ha atacado aposta? —quiso asegurarse Harry, profundamente extrañado. Volvió a mirar a Malfoy, en lo alto—. Pero si es… Crabbe. _Son_ _Crabbe y Goyle_. Son sus amigos… Bueno, vale, más bien sus guardaespaldas. Pero lo idolatran, ¿por qué harían algo así?

—Quizá se ha peleado con Crabbe por algún motivo —opinó Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. Es… la única explicación. Pero creo que te confundes, Ginny, seguro que ha sido lo que dices, y quería atacar a Davies… —miró, al igual que Harry, a los jugadores, en lo alto. Seguían hablando con Hooch—. Y ha fallado. Seguro que ha sido un accidente.

—Es posible, pero… por lo que he visto, os juro que mi sensación ha sido que lo estaba atacando a él. He intentado repetir la jugada con los Omniculares, pero estaban demasiado lejos y la imagen no es muy nítida. No lo puedo ver bien, pero ha sido muy… raro —se defendió Ginny en un murmullo, pensativa, girando las ruedecitas de los binoculares mágicos que sujetaba en las manos.

—¿Ha podido pasar algo tan grave entre ellos como para que lo ataquen en un partido de Quidditch, delante de toda la escuela? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta, al parecer comenzando a creer la versión de la joven Weasley. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con turbación tras sus gafas.

Hermione casi no podía respirar. Su mente estaba en blanco, luchando por encontrarle algo de sentido. Un repentino terror, como una oleada de aire frío, la invadió hasta los huesos. Si se habían peleado, si verdaderamente se habían peleado… ¿Era posible que la razón fuese…?

Que ella supiese, Malfoy había cometido _una_ traición imperdonable contra los suyos. Traición suficiente como para provocar eso. Pero Crabbe y Goyle no podían haber…

¿ _Verdad_?

—Voy a buscar a Theodore Nott. Ha ocurrido cerca de la zona de los Slytherin, quizá haya visto algo diferente —sentenció de pronto Hermione, hablando apresuradamente pero de forma clara—. O sepa qué ha ocurrido entre ellos, si es que verdaderamente se han peleado.

—¿Nott? —repitió Ron, como siempre hacía, casi por costumbre, cada vez que la joven mencionaba al muchacho.

—Sí, Nott —corroboró la chica, lacónica, demasiado nerviosa como para contenerse y no hablarle con brusquedad—. Creo que ha quedado claro que somos amigos, ¿verdad? Voy a hablar con él. Ahora vuelvo.

Y, dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que los rodeaba.

Harry abrió la boca para detenerla, pero no logró decir nada a tiempo. Ron y él intercambiaron una mirada de abierta inquietud, ambos preguntándose si su amiga estaba segura de lo que hacía. Si ir a hablar con el amigo de Malfoy era la mejor opción, a pesar de la supuesta cordialidad que ambos mantenían.

—¿Vamos tras ella? —cuestionó Ron, con impaciencia. Parecía lucir súbitamente nervioso. Harry vaciló, pero terminó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ha dicho que ahora vuelve. Nos matará si cree que la espiamos, creerá que no confiamos en ella… Hagámosle caso. Hermione sabe lo que se hace, es mil veces más inteligente que nosotros. Y más cauta. Si cree que hablar con ese tal Nott es buena idea… Cuando vuelva nos contará lo que averigüe.

Ron frunció los labios, pero no pudo decir nada en contra. Devolvió su mirada al partido detenido, observando las diferentes reacciones de los jugadores ante lo ocurrido. Casi sin verlo, con su mente claramente lejos de allí.

Ginny, por su parte, seguía mirando la dirección por la cual había desaparecido su amiga. Estupefacta. La preocupación brillando en sus ojos marrones. La reacción de Hermione ante lo sucedido a Malfoy había sido algo… extraña. Parecía haberle afectado más de lo que era razonable, al margen del buen corazón de su amiga. Hubiera jurado que había visto genuina preocupación en sus ojos...

 _«_ _Maldición_ _»,_ pensó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. Sintió un escalofrío de inquietud recorrerla. Las palabras que Luna había pronunciado en Las Tres Escobas, y que ella había tratado de olvidar por ser inverosímiles, volvieron a su mente, confundiéndola por completo. Cuadraba con lo que acababa de ver, cosa que no había esperado que sucediese.

¿Era remotamente posible que Luna estuviese en lo cierto?

* * *

Draco, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apenas alcanzó a escuchar el agudo pitido del silbato de Hooch, por encima del alto murmullo colectivo de la sorprendida multitud. Cuando logró elevar sus párpados, distinguió a un borroso Davies, parado en el aire ante él, observándolo con amable inquietud. Pero sin atreverse a tocarlo. Distinguió también a Crabbe por el rabillo del ojo, a su izquierda. Desvió sus ojos hacia él, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver su expresión.

—¡Tiempo muerto! —oyó que gritaba Hooch, volando rápidamente hacia ellos sobre su escoba—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —rugió, enfadada, contemplándolos a los tres. Un rápido vistazo al joven Malfoy le hizo comprender que la herida que había sufrido no era potencialmente mortal.

—He apuntado mal —se justificó Crabbe, con una falsa expresión de tristeza que a Draco le revolvió el estómago—. Quería darle a Davies, pero Draco se ha puesto en medio… Le he dado en el brazo.

—Es… posible —admitió Davies a su vez, rascándose el castaño cabello, algo confuso—. Yo estaba pasando al lado de Malfoy…

Hooch los contempló uno a uno, deteniendo su mirada un segundo de más en Draco. Éste, con los dientes apretados, conteniendo un gemido de dolor, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza secamente. La mujer se relajó visiblemente, quizá creyendo que la expresión indignada de Draco simplemente se debía a haber sido lesionado. Pareció considerar que, al haber sido una bludger lanzada por alguien de su propio equipo, el error era evidente.

—Está bien. Malfoy, vaya abajo y que le echen un vistazo a ese brazo —ordenó Hooch, con más suavidad.

Draco dirigió una homicida mirada a su compañero de equipo, que se aseguró de que Hooch no viese. Soltó la mano con la que se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, manteniéndolo apretado contra su cuerpo, para poder sujetarse al mango de la escoba con ella. Comenzó a descender lentamente. Por suerte, al haber jugado siempre como buscador, estaba acostumbrado a volar con una sola mano, estirando la otra para alcanzar la snitch. Aun así, temblaba de pies a cabeza. De pura cólera e impotencia. Montague lo alcanzó volando, a medio camino del suelo, con aspecto preocupado. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no mandarlo a la mierda automáticamente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó su capitán, con brusquedad, descendiendo junto a él

—Crabbe me ha dado… sin querer —mintió Draco, apretando los dientes. Sintió que le rechinaban—. Él apuntaba a Davies.

Montague resopló suavemente, frustrado.

—Estas cosas pasan —murmuró cuando llegaron al suelo, mientras el rubio desmontaba de su escoba. Él se mantuvo en el aire—. Avísame cuando te encuentres mejor —vaciló, y Draco lo vio tragar saliva—. Porque puedes seguir, ¿no?

—Pues claro —corroboró Draco con brusquedad, dándole la espalda al aliviado rostro de su capitán.

Montague remontó el vuelo para ir a hablar con el resto del equipo, que aguardaban formando un desigual círculo en el aire, sobre sus escobas. Draco se dirigió hacia Madame Pomfrey, que lo aguardaba unos metros más lejos, en la pequeña tienda de campaña, apenas una gruesa tela sujeta por cuatro postes, que siempre preparaban en uno de los extremos, para posibles curas provisionales o de urgencia. Veía que la mujer se encontraba hablando con rápidos aspavientos con algunos profesores, Flitwick y McGonagall entre ellos. El estar caminando en soledad por el desierto campo, a la vista de toda la escuela, siendo el indiscutible centro de atención y la razón de sus conversaciones, hizo que el rostro de Draco se colorease. Le encantaba llamar la atención, pero no por algo así. A pesar de todo, cuadró sus hombros y caminó con toda la elegancia que poseía, que no era poca. Imprimiendo cada zancada de todo el poderío que podía, aunque el brazo le ardiese con cada impacto contra el suelo.

De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo, distinguió una figura bajando las escaleras que conducían a las gradas, a su izquierda. Nott salió a su encuentro, y se unió a él en su caminar hasta la enfermera. Sus facciones estaban tensas, y sus ojos lucían atormentados. Draco se sintió incapaz de mirarlo, y observó al frente con fijeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Theodore nada más llegar a su lado, jadeando ligeramente. Debía de haber bajado corriendo para alcanzarlo.

—Perfectamente —dijo Draco, cortante, sin dejar de caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la enfermera del colegio.

—Lo he visto todo. No ha sido un accidente, ha sido a propósito —acusó Nott, furioso, siguiéndolo al trote.

— _No me digas_ , genio.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Hooch? —insistió Nott, ignorando su mal humor.

—No seas imbécil —espetó Draco, visiblemente furioso—. Sabes perfectamente por qué lo han hecho. No puedo decir que ha sido a propósito, porque tendré que explicar el motivo. Así que ni se te ocurra abrir la boca…

—¡Y otro más! —le gritó Madame Pomfrey tan pronto Draco llegó a su lado, agarrándolo de la túnica y obligándolo a sentarse en un pequeño banco de madera. Le quitó la escoba de las manos, dejándola a un lado con poca delicadeza. Nott permaneció de pie, a su lado—. ¡Llevo años diciéndole a Dumbledore que esto del Quidditch es una barbaridad! ¡En todos los partidos tenemos algún herido! ¡Deberían dejar el Quidditch a los profesionales! —le estiró el codo, arrancando un grito de dolor al muchacho, provocándole un agudo tirón en la zona del hombro—. ¿Cómo te han dado?

—De frente, con la bludger. A menos de tres metros —relató el joven, entre dientes, con desgana.

La enfermera le examinó el brazo eficazmente con la varita como si fuese un lector de rayos X, sin volver a tocarlo. Una profunda línea se dibujaba entre sus canosas cejas. Realizó diversos movimientos, primero circulares, después en forma de ochos, tanto en su muñeca como en su codo y hombro. Un humo dorado seguía los movimientos de la varita. Algunas runas aparecían mágicamente dibujadas en el aire de vez en cuando, al parecer dándole información con respecto al estado del tejido. Y también palabras que Draco, desde su vista, no apreciaba a leer del revés.

—Pues que sepas que has sufrido una subluxación —espetó finalmente, guardando su varita en su túnica. El humo dorado se disipó a los pocos segundos—. No vas a poder seguir jugando. Avisa a Dumbledore —le dijo al profesor Flitwick, por encima de su hombro, el cual se encontraba unos metros más lejos, contemplándolos—. El equipo de Slytherin se queda sin buscador. Que suspenda el partido.

—¡No diga estupideces! —soltó Draco sin ninguna educación, sobresaltando a la enfermera—. Por supuesto que puedo seguir. Sólo tengo que coger la snitch, y eso puedo hacerlo con el otro brazo.

—¡No puedo permitírtelo! —exclamó Pomfrey, indignada—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Oiga, soy yo el que tiene el brazo hecho mierda, y soy yo el que dice que puedo jugar —le espetó Draco, acalorado—. Así que haga el favor de limitarse a hacer su trabajo: véndemelo, o algo por el estilo, para que pueda volver al partido.

Madame Pomfrey lo fulminó con la mirada, respirando furiosa por la nariz como si fuese un Colacuerno húngaro. Nott estuvo tentado de retroceder un paso, abrumado ante las miradas asesinas que se dirigían alumno y enfermera, casi como si hubieran lanzado dos _Impedimentas_ a la vez por los ojos. Luchando por hacer flaquear al otro.

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido —soltó la bruja, entre dientes, con voz crispada. Después se alejó en busca de lo necesario para hacer una cura de urgencia al brazo, murmurando algo en lo cual se pudieron entender las palabras "niñatos" e "insolentes". Flitwick, con su arrugado rostro contorsionado con inquietud, la siguió para hablar con ella.

Nott se volvió a Draco, mirándolo con la pesadez reflejada en sus ojos azules.

—No puedes volver ahí —le espetó el moreno con un hilo de voz, intentando que solo él le escuchase—. Van a matarte.

—Que se atrevan... —gruñó Draco, bravucón, quitándose las protecciones del brazo que tenía herido, usando la otra mano. Al ver que le costaba hacerlo por intentar mantener el brazo lo más inmóvil posible, evitando el dolor, acercó la boca al brazo y usó también los dientes.

—Draco, esto es muy serio —suplicó Nott, con énfasis, sentándose a su lado, y ayudándole, sin que él se lo pidiese, con los cordones de las protecciones. Su amigo no lo miró a los ojos, se limitó a seguir el movimiento de sus manos—. Tienes que contárselo a alguien.

Draco tuvo el valor de soltar una carcajada despectiva.

— _Maravillosa_ idea. ¿Te importaría llamar a mi madre y a Snape, y traerlos para que se lo cuente? Oh, y si localizas al Señor Oscuro lo traes también —ironizó Draco con abierta mordacidad. Quitándose finalmente la protección que su amigo había logrado desabrochar.

—¡Maldita sea, pues cuéntaselo a Dumbledore! —propuso Nott, cargado de frustración—. Quizá él pueda hacer algo.

—Lo que me faltaba por oír…

—Draco —insistió Nott, con voz cargada de súplica—, te lo ruego, no vuelvas al partido, por favor. Pueden hacerte mucho daño. No merece la pena, ¿qué pretendes demostrar?

—Si no juego, perderemos —repuso el rubio, con firmeza. Dejó escapar un resoplido, y añadió con más serenidad, en voz más baja—: Además, esto me viene de perlas. Esos dos descerebrados no se están dando cuenta de las consecuencias. Esto me beneficia. Me están atacando abiertamente; todo el mundo me verá como una víctima. Esos dos rumiantes están atacando a un compañero de equipo. Están quedando como idiotas. Si todavía tienen intención de contar algo sobre Granger y yo, no se dan cuenta de que habrán perdido toda la credibilidad con lo que están haciendo ahora… Pero no se enteran, porque no saben utilizar ni un diez por ciento del cerebro —Nott se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente, con la boca entreabierta. No estando seguro si admiraba la capacidad de su amigo para sacar partido a cualquier situación en su beneficio, o si lo consideraba demente—. Vete, el partido empezará enseguida —añadió Draco, justo cuando una airada Pomfrey volvía a acercarse con una poción en las manos.

Nott le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche. Era incorregible. Se puso en pie de un salto, frustrado, y se alejó de vuelta a las gradas a paso ligero, sin despedirse. Se cruzó, sobresaltándose por la sorpresa, con una completamente afligida Pansy Parkinson, que pasó por su lado sin mirarlo, corriendo en dirección a Draco y gritando el nombre del muchacho. Nott, conteniendo el escalofrío de incomodidad que lo recorrió ante el escándalo que estaba armando la joven, comenzó a subir las escaleras de las gradas de dos en dos, solo para relajar la rabia que sentía por dentro. Iban a matarlo y, para variar, no le escuchaba. Estaba harto. Al llegar al tercer tramo de escaleras, en busca del lugar en el que había estado sentado, prácticamente chocó de bruces con Hermione Granger, que bajaba en ese momento.

—¡Nott! —saludó la chica, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa—. Te buscaba…

—Granger… —murmuró él, todavía algo aturdido—. ¿A mí?

—He visto que has bajado junto a Malfoy —Hermione miró por encima del hombro del chico, en dirección al toldo bajo el cual estaba Draco. Aunque, desde donde se encontraban, el ángulo no permitía tener una visión directa del joven.

—Sí, lo… he dejado con Pansy —reveló Nott, jadeando ligeramente, todavía sin aliento por su rápido ascenso por las escaleras. El rostro de la chica se demudó, pero de forma tan sutil que Theodore, si no hubiera estado esperando precisamente esa reacción, no se hubiera fijado.

_Todo estaba encajando cada vez más…_

—Claro, lógico… Estaría preocupada —murmuró Hermione, recomponiéndose y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, como si fuese evidente. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en Nott—. ¿Po… podemos hablar? ¿Dónde no nos vean? —miró alrededor, algo nerviosa.

Nott frunció el ceño, confuso. También miró alrededor. Las gradas de su izquierda estaban compuestas por alumnos de Slytherin de diferentes cursos. No consiguió ver a ninguna persona conocida entre la marea verde y plata que cubría los asientos de madera. A su derecha se encontraban las gradas de Hufflepuff, como un brillante manto amarillo y negro, casi dañino a la vista.

—Supongo… Ven —la cogió de la flexura del codo y tiró de ella escaleras arriba. Ambos se perdieron entre una multitud de alumnos de Hufflepuff y se ocultaron bajo el techo de madera que sujetaba los asientos de la grada superior. Se internaron en la estructura de la grada, en el esqueleto del campo de Quidditch, hasta acabar rodeados de vigas verticales y horizontales de diferentes tamaños. El espacio era lo suficientemente alto para albergar a ambos jóvenes, de una estatura similar, ligeramente agachados.

—¿Cómo está Malfoy? —fue lo primero que cuestionó la chica, mirando a Nott con una evidente intensidad brillando en sus expresivos ojos marrones. Aunque intentaba sonar lo más inocente posible. Como si solo lo preguntara por cortesía. Aun así, Nott la miró de hito en hito durante unos segundos. La pregunta "¿Qué diablos te importa a ti?" murió en sus labios.

—Tiene una… subluxación de hombro —confesó finalmente, con precaución—. Pero está bien. Solo ha sido un desafortunado accidente.

—¿De veras? —preguntó la chica con nueva brusquedad. Nott ladeó el rostro, fingiendo no comprender—. Ginny, la hermana de Ron, ha visto todo con los Omniculares. Y está bastante convencida de que ha sido a propósito. Venía a preguntarte al respecto.

Nott fingió una sonrisa incrédula y la miró con confusión.

—¿Cómo va Crabbe a atacarle a propósito? Son colegas… Es evidente que…

—Todo eso ya lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto, porque nos ha parecido muy extraño —protestó Hermione, mirándolo sin parpadear—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre ellos para que lleguen a atacarlo así?

Fingió que su pregunta era una simple deducción lógica, aunque no estuvo segura de haberlo conseguido. Nott la contemplaba con atención.

—Crabbe le ha dado por accidente —insistió, con voz serena e impersonal. Pero no pudo evitar observar minuciosamente la expresión del rostro de la joven. Ella tragó saliva, y lo contempló, dudando ligeramente de su hipótesis.

—¿De verdad ha sido un accidente? —murmuró, menos segura de sí misma.

—¿Cómo no iba a serlo? —se sorprendió él, aunque con tono todavía calmado. Ahora la fija mirada de Nott la empezó a hacer sentir incómoda—. ¿Se te ocurre acaso algún motivo para que lo atacasen?

Hermione se obligó a dejar escapar una suave carcajada.

—Como comprenderás, yo no puedo saber algo así —dijo, intentando imprimir su voz de diversión. Pero Nott no se reía. La contempló, sopesando sus posibilidades. ¿Podría descubrir, por boca de Granger, lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad? ¿O se metería en un lío irreparable?

—¿Ah, no? —masculló Nott, al final, sin poder contenerse—. Pues yo creo que sí sabes algo.

La joven lo contempló unos segundos, en un confuso silencio. La repentina acusación de Nott le aceleró el corazón, llegando a sentir el latido en sus oídos. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar sentido a la firme mirada de su interlocutor, aunque lo sentía curiosamente embotado. Pero aun era demasiado pronto para que el pánico la invadiese. Necesitaba más información.

—¿Yo? —dijo finalmente, tratando de sonar lo más desconcertada posible. Lo cual no era mentir, en realidad. Tenía el corazón del tamaño de un Gobstone—. ¿Qué voy a saber yo? Lo único que se me ocurre es… lo de Warrington. Que Crabbe y Goyle quieran vengar a Warrington por la paliza que Malfoy le dio, ¿es eso posible? —hipotetizó de pronto, observando a Nott con renovada ansiedad.

El moreno dejó escapar un resoplido poco impresionado por la nariz. Sus ojos se movían con rapidez, recalculando su estrategia.

—No ha sido por Warrington exactamente…

—Pero, entonces, ¿es verdad que no ha sido un accidente? —lo interrumpió ella, queriendo confirmarlo, envalentonada al ver que parecía dispuesto a hablar. El corazón le retumbaba con fuerza. Había una alarma sonando estridentemente en su interior, advirtiéndole de que los derroteros de la conversación no le gustarían.

—No, no ha sido un accidente. Crabbe le ha atacado a propósito —confesó él finalmente, desoyendo la voz en su cerebro que le gritaba que cerrase la boca inmediatamente. Una voz que se parecía a la de Draco. Los ojos de Hermione se convirtieron en dos heridas abiertas.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, casi en un jadeo—. ¿Por qué harían una cosa así? Si no ha sido por lo de Warrintgon, ¿qué…?

—¿No se te ocurre nada? —insistió Nott, lacónico. Hermione sintió la impotencia y la rabia apoderándose de su estado anímico.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué dices? ¿A qué viene tanto misterio? —exclamó la chica, exasperada y nerviosa—. ¿Cómo voy yo a…?

No logró terminar la frase, pues de pronto comprendió el sentido de su pregunta. Comprendió lo que Nott quería obtener. _Pero no era posible_. La forma en que el chico la miraba de pronto la asustó. La analizaba, como si la viese por primera vez. La miraba como si… lo supiese todo.

¿Nott _lo sabía_?

¿Y Crabbe, y Goyle…?

No esperaba, que, verdaderamente, sus sospechas de por qué podían haber atacado a Malfoy se confirmasen. No estaba preparada para la irremediable realidad. Miró al chico de hito en hito, el cual la miraba con total atención. ¿Cuánto podía revelar? ¿Cuánto le habría contado Malfoy? ¿Le habría contado _algo_?

—Por la cara que has puesto, parece que sabes de lo que hablo —comentó de pronto Nott con afilada ironía. Hermione tragó saliva y se obligó a mantener la compostura. Pasara lo que pasase, tenía que controlarse.

—No, no sé de qué hablas. No sé qué decir, no sé nada…

Nott resopló por su larga nariz, haciéndola enmudecer, y se limitó a pasar su mirada de un ojo a otro. Esta vez Hermione vio una firme determinación en los azules orbes del chico. Un sentimiento que no le gustó ni un pelo. Sintió que estaba, inevitablemente, en problemas.

—Crabbe y Goyle os vieron juntos a Draco y a ti —reveló el joven moreno, con voz serena y algo ronca—. El día que Draco pegó a Warrington. Os vieron frente al despacho de McGonagall. No sé lo que os vieron hacer, pero creen que hay algo entre vosotros, y ahora tachan a Draco de traidor a la sangre.

Hermione tardó un largo instante en reaccionar. Durante varios segundos, no fue capaz ni de esbozar una mueca. Estaba petrificada. A juzgar por la atenta mirada de Nott supo que tenía que decir algo, expresar algo, pero no fue capaz. No podía pensar, su cerebro de pronto decidiendo que no había nada suficientemente coherente en su interior que pronunciar en voz alta. Tuvo que apoyarse con el hombro en un poste de madera que afortunadamente tenía al lado, con disimulo, sintiendo flaquear sus piernas.

Delante del despacho de McGonagall… se habían besado. Malfoy la había besado. Ella le había correspondido. Se había ido a los pocos segundos, _pero le había correspondido_.

¿Cómo no iba a pensar, cualquiera que les viese, que había algo entre ellos?

_Oh, Dios mío…_

—Malfoy y yo, no… —fue lo único que logró articular, en medio del paciente silencio de Nott.

—¿Ah, no? —masculló Nott, con desdén, interrumpiéndola. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber sabido mantener su palabra de no contarlo. Draco iba a matarlo, _literalmente_ —. Sé que os visteis ese día, porque yo mismo te dejé frente al despacho de McGonagall. Pero no sé lo que pasó cuando me fui, y, sinceramente, hasta hace poco no se me habría ocurrido pensar en las posibilidades que estoy pensando ahora. Crabbe y Goyle parecen tener claro lo que vieron —ironizó, casi con sorna—, pero no tienen pruebas de nada, así que no creemos que vayan a contárselo a nadie más. Nadie les creerá. _Lógicamente_ —volvió a utilizar un tono mordaz.

—¿Qué se supone que nos vieron haciendo? —articuló la chica, intentando imprimir su voz de desconcierto. Casi de un tono defensivo. Necesitaba saberlo todo. Asegurarse de _qué_ sabía Nott.

—Draco no me lo ha querido decir, ni tampoco he hablado directamente con ellos —admitió Theodore, en un molesto murmullo, tras vacilar. Dio la impresión de que había estado a punto de fingir que sabía lo que había ocurrido, para así hacerla confesar a la fuerza con un engaño, pero finalmente decidió ser sincero. Enfrentarla con la verdad.

Hermione soltó un resoplido incrédulo, alterada. Necesitaba calmarse. Nott no sabía nada con seguridad, y, si Malfoy no le había contado nada, tampoco lo haría ella. _Nadie_ tenía que enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

—Esto es surrealista. ¿Qué diantres creen que hemos hecho? Piensan que… que… Y ahora intentan matarlo en un partido de Quidditch escolar —logró articular Hermione, agitada. Se llevó una mano a la frente, despeinándose el flequillo con torpeza—. Es de locos.

—Pocas cosas relacionadas con Draco están siendo coherentes últimamente —se quejó Nott, apoyando la espalda en una viga que había tras él y cruzando los brazos.

—Quizá es todo más coherente de lo que te estás imaginando —lo defendió Hermione inesperadamente. Simulando que no corroboraba la acusación de Crabbe y Goyle. Pero ni ella misma creía en sus palabras. Los inesperados besos de Malfoy, la pasión que manifestaba hacia ella, su repentina defensa golpeando a Warrington para defenderla de algo que el muchacho hubiese dicho en su contra… Verdaderamente, todo estaba siendo insólito. Hermione compartía la opinión de su interlocutor: pocas cosas que involucrasen a Malfoy en los últimos meses estaban siendo coherentes.

Nott la miró, sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué hicisteis Draco y tú, Granger? —preguntó sin más rodeos, con serenidad—. Confiaste en mí con todo el asunto de Runas Antiguas. Vuelve a confiar en mí, por favor. ¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Draco está metido en algún _lío_?

Ella tragó saliva y lo miró, comprendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería con "lío". Sintió su corazón convertirse en plomo. Así estaban las cosas. Esa era la pura realidad. No era nada que no supiese, pero aun así tuvo que darse unos segundos para asimilar la situación. El hecho de que sucediese algo entre ellos solo traía problemas. No era, en absoluto, nada bueno. Incluso alguien tan abierto de mente, y tan tolerante con las relaciones entre hijos de muggles y sangre limpias, como Nott, sabía que era un problema. La situación de Malfoy, y la de ella, no facilitaban nada. No debía estar ocurriendo nada entre ellos. Ya solo que _ciertas cosas_ estuviesen ocurriendo era inadmisible, con lo cual, definitivamente, debían pararlo todo de inmediato. No podía suceder nada más. Era peligroso, aterrador, _arriesgado_.

La vida acababa de arrojarle la realidad a la cara. Una realidad que había opacado con sus sentimientos, excusándose en ellos para permitirse imaginar ciertas cosas. Pero la realidad no había cambiado a pesar de lo que pudiese sentir. De pronto lo vio todo dolorosamente claro.

—No —pronunció Hermione con seguridad, sin que la voz le temblase—. No lo está. Al menos no conmigo. No sé qué han creído ver, pero no pasó nada inusual. Me resulta hasta ridículo tener que aclararlo. Es evidente.

Nott ahogó una risotada con la nariz. Demostrando la poca credibilidad que le daba a su defensa.

—Parece que os habéis puesto de acuerdo para decir eso.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, escrutándolos. A juzgar por su expresión, Hermione supo que Nott sabía la verdad. Ni Draco ni ella habían logrado engañarlo. Y no estaba segura hasta qué punto eso era un problema.

La joven comprendió de súbito que tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Malfoy. Lo buscaría al terminar el partido. Necesitaba aclarar qué había sucedido con Crabbe y Goyle. Cómo podían haberlos visto. Qué le habían dicho. Qué le habían _hecho_.

Nott hizo ademán de decir algo más, pero un fuerte pitido ahogó sus palabras. Ambos alzaron la cabeza hacia el suelo de la grada superior, por inercia. El partido había vuelto a comenzar.

—¡No me digas que va a volver a jugar! —se escandalizó Hermione, dando un pisotón al desgastado suelo de madera.

Nott resopló y asintió con la cabeza, mirándola con mutua contrariedad. Se revolvió el oscuro cabello, frustrado.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró el moreno, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía molesto, y defraudado—. Quiero ver si sucede algo más en el partido. Ya… hablaremos.

Hermione, aunque no deseaba, ni de lejos, retomar esa conversación, logró asentir con la cabeza. Pero sentía el cuello rígido. Era tan consciente del miedo en su interior que le temblaban las manos. De pura incertidumbre. ¿Qué más podía suceder?

* * *

Draco volaba de nuevo en busca de la snitch, a muchos metros por encima del suelo. Sentía intermitentes y agudos pinchazos de dolor en el hombro izquierdo, fuertemente vendado y sujeto a su cuello con un cabestrillo. Además de un continuo dolor sordo. El partido se retomó, y la afición volvió a jalear con normalidad.

Intentando relajar sus alteradas pulsaciones, giró la cabeza con disimulo, fingiendo buscar la snitch, y logró visualizar a Crabbe y Goyle. Se encontraban a bastantes metros de distancia de él. Separados entre ellos por pocos metros. Hablándose en murmullos lo suficientemente altos como para que ellos se escuchasen.

Draco maldijo entre dientes, comprendiendo que debían estar planeando una nueva jugarreta. Maldita sea, si tuviera su varita consigo se iban a enterar esos dos… Buscó a la señora Hooch, y la localizó bastante lejos, vigilando un nuevo tanto para Ravenclaw marcado por Burrow. No estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder. Por una parte, quería que volvieran a hacerle algo. Quería que la gente se pusiera en contra de ellos, cosa que harían al verlo atacar a su propio compañero de equipo. Ayudaría definitivamente a la imagen desprestigiada que estaba creando de ellos.

Pero, por otro lado, no tenía _ni pizca_ de ganas de que le luxaran el otro brazo.

Decidió volar más cerca de sus compañeros de lo que lo haría en situaciones normales como buscador, intentando sentirse algo más protegido. No iba a jugarse la puta vida por algo así. Ya tenía el asunto más o menos solucionado. Con un hombro luxado era suficiente. Ahora solo tenía que coger la snitch y ganar el partido.

Mientras se acercaba a la zona de los tres aros, de pronto, y contra todo pronóstico, pues no la estaba buscando conscientemente, la vio.

La diminuta pelotita alada describía círculos junto a uno de los postes de Slytherin. Con un vacío en el pecho, dirigió allí la escoba a toda velocidad. Vio de refilón que McDougal, al otro lado del campo, y mucho más lejos de la snitch que él, hacía lo mismo. Mientras volaba a toda velocidad, equilibró su cuerpo para poder elevar su única mano útil cuando fuera necesario coger la pelota, sujetándose a la escoba solo con las piernas. Escuchó, por debajo del viento silbando en sus oídos, cómo la comentarista, aquella chica chiflada de Ravenclaw, comentaba su actuación. Aunque no entendió lo que dijo, le pareció que escuchaba su nombre.

Con la vista fija en la snitch, describió un arco por el campo, y se introdujo por el medio de los jugadores, siguiéndola sin pausa. Cuando apenas le quedaban unos metros para alcanzarla, el grupo de cazadores de Slytherin pasó a toda velocidad frente a él, con la quaffle en sus manos, obligándolo a detenerse en seco. Con el corazón palpitante, sus nerviosos ojos otearon lo que le rodeaba. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto al ver que la snitch había vuelto a desaparecer.

McDougal llegó en ese momento a su lado, deteniéndose también, y buscó su mirada. Draco se la correspondió, todavía jadeando, y vio que la joven le sonreía con tristeza, igualmente desilusionada. Al parecer intentando ser una rival amistosa. Antes de que Draco, cargado de diversas emociones, pudiera siquiera parpadear, el rostro de la morena se desencajó y elevó un brazo, señalando al cielo, a espaldas del buscador de Slytherin.

Draco ni siquiera intentó mirar lo que le señalaba. Por acto reflejo, giró sobre su escoba a toda velocidad intentando apartarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Sintió, de pronto, que alguien presionaba un interruptor y apagaba la luz que lo rodeaba. No sabía si había cerrado los ojos, o si había dejado de ver. Lo invadió un súbito dolor dentro de su cabeza, un dolor atroz, como si su cráneo hubiera estallado en mil pedazos… Tuvo que dejar de pensar, en medio de la agonía. Creyó ver un brillante destello tras sus párpados cerrados, y de pronto ya no estaba sujeto a su escoba. No estaba sujeto a nada. Estaba ingrávido, cayendo por un largo y oscuro túnel…


End file.
